The Unseen
by HappyCrayon
Summary: I'd never thought that I would hate life so much before that was until I met a group of dumb, immature assholes and their fucking emo-wannabe, cocky, pigheaded, arrogant ringleader Sasuke Uchiha...just you wait Uchiha..-stabs voodoo doll painfully- You'll pay for this or my name isn't Sakura fucking Haruno!-AU
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to Misery

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT THIS IS MY STORY!

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Misery**

_voice: "Sakura...Sakura...I've missed you Sakura..."  
_

_Sakura: "Ita-kun...ITA-KUUUUUUN!" _

_I ran to him, I ran faster than I have ever ran before and glomped into his arms nearly knocking him over and and cried my heart out as he held me tighter and tighter in his arms. We stayed glued to each other for 10 minutes without talking, letting our embrace speak for itself..when he suddenly whispered into my ear.._

_Itachi: "Sakura-chan...theres something I want to tell you.."_

_I looked up to him and look right into his onyx eyes as, our lips getting closer and closer..._

_Itachi:"...Sakura...I..."_

_Sakura:" hm?...you what?..."_

_Itachi:"...I...I LIKE TO PARTY! YOU LIKE TO PARTY! WE LIKE TO PARTY! ALL...NIGHT...LONG!"_

Sakura: "HUH?!"

I jumped up to my phone playing Asking Alexandria's song When Everyday's the Weekend and groaned as I flopped back in bed and tried to go back to sleep...When my phone went off again reminding me to get my ass off the bed and get ready. Just as I was getting up I flopped back on the bed again and laid back in my covers and squeezed my eyes tight trying to make that dream come back, and I was seeing him again, tall...pale as a ghost, and a smirk I can NEVER get tired of..

Sakura:"..mmmmmmm...ita-kunnnn..."

Voice: "no it's pancakes."

I shot one eye open and found my oldest brother standing over me with a plate of pancakes shoved in my face. I groaned as I tried to kick him off my bed but he grabbed my leg and held me up till our faces met...upside down to upside right.

Kakashi: "paaaaaannncaaakeeeeeeeesssssssssss"

Sakura: "PUT ME DOWN OLD MAN!"

I tried to wiggle myself out of his death grip as I felt my blood rush straight to my head

Kakashi: "You were suppose to be up 10 minutes ago, if I put you down I expect you to get ready for school"

Sakura: "Fine...I'll get ready as long as you promise me those pancakes!"

I lifted my upper body up nearly grabbing the plate from his other hand when he moved them away from my reach and put me down, settling me on my soft squishy bed

Kakashi: "do you mean pancakes...or.. "_Ita-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" "  
_

he bursted out laughing when my face lit red like a traffic light as I launched at him but he was quick to react as he ran out the room

Sakura: "YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON ME!? WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU OLD MAN!"

I ran off my bed and ran after him but he jumped down the 2nd floor balcony and looked up at me

Kakashi:" oh it's okay I'll just get _Ita-kun_ to make me feel better!"

I shrieked loud as I got ready to jump off the balcony when a hand grabbed my pjs and held me up...

_ugh...what's with all the lifting today_...I thought to myself as the other hand tightened around me and I was thrown over a shoulder

Pein:"...it's too early for this"

Sakura:"...Pein-oniichan...can you let me down"

Pein: "hn..no"

Sakura:" please...I need to...STRANGLE THAT BASTARD OF A BROTHER!"

I screamed as I wiggled around in his grip as he walked us down the stairs and into the kitchen and dropped me on a chair opposite from Kakashi who was currently reading his nasty book

_ugh...so early in the morning too...damn pervert he doesn't even know his limits_

I thought as I glared at him, he looked up at me and stared at me as if I was the most boring thing in the whole world I glared harder as I saw the edge of his lips pull upwards as he took another bite of pancakes. My stomach began to grumble as I looked down on my plate and saw there was nothing on em except my reflection.

Sakura: "where are my pancakes?"

Kakashi:" you have none"

Sakura: "so make me some"

Kakashi: "you have legs, get up and make them"

Sakura: "you're the brother here _old man_, you're suppose to do things like for _me _ now _get up_ and make me some DAMN PANCAKES!"

I was breathing heavily as Kakashi looked up at me and we stared at each other for a good 7 minutes...complete silence besides the faint noises Pein was making. Kakashi blinked and just continued to stare as I narrowed my eyes at him wondering why he wasn't getting up and making me anything

Kakashi:" oh you know what Sakura? -slaps forehead- I'll just get _Ita-kun_ to make them for y-"

He was cut off by Pein backhanding him hard enough to knock him out cold, Kakashi's head landed on the table with a thud and I bursted out laughing as Pein put a plate of pancakes in front of me and I smiled at him as I started to gobble down the delicious breakfast.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to get ready for school..ugh another new school...-sigh- I really hate school..and I will always hate school.

Sakura:"...I don't even wanna go.."

I said more to myself as my brother Pein sat down and Kakashi sat back up and put his book aside to finish his breakfast

Kakashi:" It's your last year in high school after that you're free Sakura"

Sakura: "yeah but still...its my senior year and I'm going to graduate with a bunch of strangers"

Kakashi:" it won't be so bad I'm sure you'll make friends, plus oniichan will be there with you ^_^"

I looked up from my plate and smiled genuinely at him as he beckoned his hand at me signaling me to come over to him. I stood up and stood next to him when he lifted me up and put me on his lap, I felt 5 years old again. I love Kakashi-oniichan even if he's a perverted, annoying lunatic.

He hugged me tight as he told me it'll really be okay and he'll be there to watch out for me, when he had no idea that I was more worried about him than about me I looked up at him and traced the scar on his face as I remembered the memories of running into the ER and saw his face bleeding. I remember crying as Pein held me back from jumping on a unconscious Kakashi who was attacked by a former student of his in the hallway.

As if reading my mind he chuckled slowly, making my body vibrate from his chuckles and he looked down at me

Kakashi: "I'll be fine too, Sakura you don't have to worry about this old geezer I'm a big boy I can take care of myself"

Sakura: "you're not an old geezer...I only call you that when I'm angry at you"

Kakashi laughed as he patted my head and sighed as he looked down at me again

Kakashi: "well if it makes you feel better, want me to tell you a secret?" he whispered as Pein got up and walked towards the stairs

Sakura: "what secret?"

Kakashi chuckled as he got me off his lap and got up walking slowly towards the living room

Kakashi: "wanna know who your homeroom teacher is?"

I looked at him confused, how was I suppose to know who was my teacher yet when I haven't gotten my schedule yet. He walked closer to the living room backwards as his smirk slowly turned into a big smile, with shiny white teeth and everything and his eyes just screamed evil as he backed up even more as I narrowed my eyes at him

Sakura: "who?... who's my homeroom teacher? ..."

I questioned as I slowly walked towards him

Kakashi:"..._Itaaa-kuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn_ HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!-OUCH!"

I grabbed the nearest object I could find and threw it at him as I ran after him

Sakura: " FUCK YOU OLD MAN ...FUCK YOU!"

I screamed at him as I ran after him trying to keep up his with speed but he kept running around in a maze it was so hard to keep up

Kakashi: "shouldn't you be saying that to Ita-kun Sakura?"

okay...I was pissed the fuck off and I grabbed the lamp that was sitting in the livingroom. My big dumb brother was just asking for a death wish he ran off and just as I was about to throw it when Pein grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me back upstairs as Kakashi sat on the floor laughing

Sakura: "LET ME GO I GONNA KILL THAT OLD GEEZER OR I'LL DIE TRYING!"

Pein: "just get ready for school, I have class soon and I know if I leave you two alone I'll come home finding you covered in Onii-chan's blood."

Sakura pouted as he dropped her on her bed, she crossed her arms as sat there fumed, embarrassed, and a little happy

Sakura: "is he really my homeroom teacher?"

Pein: "yeah he is..." he said with a little smirk on his face as he walked towards my door and walked out closing it

Pein : "get ready, while I go grab that old fart and drag his ass to his room to get him ready"

Pein cursed and mumbled other words something about how our parents went to heaven to leave him this mess.

_Gomene Pein-oniichan _I thought as I skipped into the shower, actually a little excited for school.

After a nice long, warm shower I skipped to my mirror, dried my hair and walked over to my closet to pick out clothes.

_hmm...I want to look nice on my first day...that's not being shallow is it? _I thought to myself as I grabbed a black and red lace skirt, a nice, black shirt, I threw it on, and slipped on my knee high socks, and knee-high black converses. I blasted my Sleeping with Sirens playlist while walking over to my mirror and took out my black eyeliner. I lined my eyes and smudged the ends giving my liner a nice smokey effect, put mascara on, and glossed my pale lips, I slipped a bow on my head as I shifted my bangs to the side to show my glowing emerald eyes. I smiled at myself as I did a full 360 turn.

_Not bad...not bad at all_ I thought to myself as I turned off the music, grabbed my bag, phone, and manga, and ran down the stairs. I hopped into Kakashi-oniichan's car as we waved goodbye to Pein who was off to college. We had small talks and laughs as we drove in front of the school.

Kakashi: "okay Saku just walk in and go to Tsunade's office like last time, she wants to see you, she's been dying for you to come here."

I nodded at him as I walked towards the doors with him

Kakashi: "she'll give you your schedule okay? I got some stuff to do and I'll see if I can pop in at some point to check on you"

He walked ahead of me when suddenly I grabbed the back of his suit..afraid he might get hurt. He turned around and chuckled at me as he cupped my face with his big warm hand.

Kakashi: "I'll be fine okay? don't worry about me..when I'm worrying about you"

He hugged me tight telling me everything will be fine and we walked our separate ways.

Trying to avoid making any eye contact with anyone I continued to look down and walk as fast as I can to Tsunade's office when suddenly I felt something hard smack me on the back off my head knocking me to my knees. I struggled to get up as I heard a loud roar of laughs and a couple snickers pass by me.

_ugh...this is going to be one fucking long day _ I thought as I slowly got up recovering from my whiplash when I felt a presence near me. As I got up I was shoved again by a body making me stumble and struggle to keep my balance

_Fucking dumbasses can't even say sorry _I thought as I was walking towards the door

I turned around to see a group of guys standing there laughing while one grabbed the soccer ball off the floor. I scowled at them as they slowly walked towards me. I turned back around towards the door to avoid eye contact

Blonde: "sorry haha ...um ..are you okay?"

I stayed silent, holding back a lot of curse words I had ready to scream at them as he laughed awkwardly. When he tried to give me an explanation about the ball when I just opened the door and nearly walked in hopefully giving them the message that I didn't give a fuck when I heard another voice

Voice: "hn...who cares she's ignoring you dobe lets go."

I stood there as I felt them all walk past me, I felt the glares and stares as I heard their faint whispers about me being a bitch, and stuck up. when I felt one of them stop near me

Voice: "heh...polka-dots..." He whispered as he passed by me. My eyes widened and my cheeks blushed a flaming red as I remembered the pair of underwear I was wearing today.

_did it show when I fell to the floor? UGH...so embarrassing_ I thought and I felt him smirk as I slammed the door behind me.

This is going to be one long day...and even longer school year...

I stepped into Tsunade's office and just before I can turn around I felt Tsunade's girls glomp me as she squeezed the air out of me. I giggled as I squeezed her back, she was like a mother to me and I loved her so much. She dragged me over to her desk and I sat down as she passed me a cup of juice.

I sipped the apple juice as Tsunade just stared at me, starting to feel a little awkward I thought I'll start the conversation..but she beat me to it.

Tsunade: "you're so damn cute Sakura! I just want to eat you up! you remind me of a strawberry, God I missed you, I'm glad that bastard of a brother you have decided to move back here after so many years"

I smiled at her while taking one last sip of the juice

Sakura: "I know, I'm glad too! I've missed you, Iruka-san, Gan-san, Anko-chan, and Ita..."

I stopped myself before I finished that last bit as I felt my cheeks warm up, Tsunade laughed as she murmured something about cute crushes ugh! It may seem like a crush to them, but to me it's love because Ita-kun was the one person I always looked forward to seeing. Seeing him now all grown up, he's probably twice as handsome, maybe even more! I felt my blush redden as I thought of the way he might look now, interrupted by Tsunade's cough to bring me back to reality I looked up at her as she handed me a piece of paper. I took the paper and saw it was my schedule, and smiled when I saw whose name appeared right at the top.

Tsunade: "I took the liberty of making your schedule the way I felt will best work for you"

she said as she winked at me and I gave her the biggest smile I can ever make

It was perfect, I had Itachi first for English, Iruka for History, Gai for gym (he's gonna murder me with his youth talk...that should be fun) then Lunch, and Itachi again for creative writing, and Anko for Calculus.

Tsunade: "I made sure you even had a chance to see Kakashi at some point of the day"

I looked up from my schedule and gave her a questioning look

Tsunade: "He teaches gym at that period too, figured you'll at least see each other then"

I couldn't hold back anymore as I pounced over her desk and hugged her so tightly

Sakura: "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE THIS SCHEDULE! I have all my favorite people on here and I get to see my brother and plus I get to see-um... other things heh"

I sank down and started to blush again, wondering if I should just paint my face red from now on and save my blood the hard work of creeping up to my face every 5 minutes.

Tsunade: "and you get to see a certain someone twice a day, sounds like your eyes will be busy for most of the day huh? ;)"

Sakura:"..Mommy..thank you for this, thank you so much...so um...wanna give me a rate? I Haven't seen him since I was 8 he's probably better looking now huh"

I said biting my lower lip to control the anxiety attack I was suddenly feeling

Tsunade: "can't say much since I'm his employer but let me tell you... last 10 years did wonders for him"

she said as she poured me another glass of apple juice, she only had apple juice since it resembled a lot of her favorite types of alcoholic drinks

Sakura: "really? like face and hair?"

I asked while grabbing my drink, she leaned over with her cup in her hand

Tsunade: "face, hair, arms, legs, chest, abs, back, neck, and ASS!"

I bursted out laughing while leaning in more

Sakura: "damn well I guess I'll have to practice my observation skills for med school huh"

Tsunade: "yeah, and by all means I encourage you to Sakura because looks like that shouldn't go to waste"

Sakura: "HAHA! Cheers to that!"

we clinked our cups, drank down our juice and sighed in satisfaction a couple minutes later I got up and fixed myself to get ready to leave

Sakura: "Mommy...um...thanks again for everything, and honestly I really did miss you"

I said failing to hold back the tears I had as I hugged her tightly again before leaving

Tsunade: "anything for my darling God daughter, I will do anything for you Sakura"

she whispered as she hugged me tighter and we parted she called me again and I turned to look at her again before heading out

Tsunade: "and Sakura...be careful okay?..I'm just a few doors away, and I won't hesitate to expel any kid that pisses you off, Hell I'll even turn a blind eye for you if you're willing to beat the shit out of any of these brats, got it?"

I beamed as I nodded at her and waved goodbye, and started walking to class. I began to walk even slower as I got to the front door of my new homeroom.

Sakura: "You can do this Sakura...you can do this..."

I opened my bag took out a picture of Nixon( lead singer from the band framing hanley) stared at it as if it was going to give me good luck from all the sexiness it was showing and took a deep breath and opened the door, and to my liking I looked up and saw the sexiest teacher I have ever laid my eyes on

Itachi: "ahh...Ms. Haruno you're finally here to join us, come in"

he smiled at me and I felt my cheeks burst into flames as I gave him a small smile and stepped into the classroom..little did I know that today was the first day of Hell for me..

Author's note: So what did you think? it's okay right? at least for a first fan fic ._."" go easy on me please lol v-v anyway ik people will question why Kakashi's like that and i'd like to mention that I wanted him to be that big teasing older bro with a sister complex so thats why i made him a bit OOC , if you don't like it then im really sorry i disappointed you v-v other than that I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I'd like to upload as fast as I can, but I'll make sure to definitely give you a chapter every Friday so yeah (: peace-HClessthanthree


	2. Chapter 2-New Bait

** Sadly:I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy the chapter everyone-HC**

**Chapter 2: New Bait**

I walked into class, while still remembering the little incident that happened a little while ago.

_**flashback**_

_Naruto: "Soccer this year is gonna be KICK ASS I'm telling you"_

_Kiba: "yeah that's if you make it to the field this time instead of running the other way"_

_Everyone laughed as the dobe try to explain he saw Hinata walking the other way. I stayed silent and pretended to pay attention to their stupid conversation about all the fucking useless girls at school when something caught my eye...Pink. I smirked as I watched Pinky put her head down and start speed walking towards the Hag's office. As much as I hated to admit she was fucking sexy from the back, a small frame, short maybe 5'3, weird ass Pink hair, and hips that made her skirt dance from side to side..and oh shit what the fuck am I even saying?..Uhm anyway Pinky started speed walking when I got curious as to see the front side of her but how?...Sasuke Uchiha doesn't just walk up to chicks and checks them out openly, Hell no but I'm too fucking curious so being the smart bastard I am I had an idea_

_Sasuke: "Hey dobe, Shika said you kick like a crippled old man with a hip condition"_

_Naruto: "WHAT?! YOU SAID I KICK LIKE A WHAT?!" he asked Shika while shaking him by the collar of his shirt_

_Shikamaru: "eh...troublesome." He said closing his eyes_

_Naruto: "I'm better than all of you bastards and fuckers here! WATCH!" _

_Just before he kicked the ball I aimed it towards Pinky's ass with a smirk I let the ball down and let the dobe kick, but his dumbass just had to kick it harder than I expected and it smacked her right on the head knocking to her knees. Everyone started laughing except for me who was too busy staring at something that caught my eye again...Polka dots...heh cute. Still laughing, we went up to her as Naruto went to grab the ball when Kiba laughed so hard he bumped into her making her stumble again. No one noticed her reaction except for me, she was pissed off and for some reason that riled me enough to wanting to keep pushing her buttons, disappointed I didn't see her turn around. She stepped into the door halfway as we left. Hoping for a little reaction from her again I gave her a hint of what I saw when she was on her knees (fuck I shouldn't word it like that) _

_Sasuke: "heh..polka dots"_

_I held back a laugh when I saw her ears turn red, competing with her soft pink hair that was covering most of her face. Cute was all I thought before leaving with dobe and the gang._

I scoffed as I thought about how her bitchy reaction riled me up. Just as I was about to sit down Karin walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug. Seeing as though I made no reaction to her, she slid her hands up and down my body as if I didn't feel anything from her hug.

Karin: "Sasuke-kun I missed you!" she pouted as she tip-toed up for a kiss

Sasuke: "hn."

Karin:" -giggles- that's all I get as a reply?..hm?" she asked as she brushed her lip against mine, and just before she planted one on me, my older brother walked in and cleared his throat loud enough to startle me on the inside. I gaped at him as he stared at me then at Karin and ordered her to go to her seat

Karin: "but Itachiiiiiiiiiiii" she whined, that horrible nasty whine that makes me want to rip her head off, ugh annoying.

Itachi: "that's Mr. Uchiha to you and no complaints sit your asses down it's too early in the morning to be dealing with this"

Karin: "ugh FINE! she exasperated as she grabbed my hand and led me to my seat."

I sat down near the back followed by all the guys surrounding me. The dobe (Naruto) to my right, Shikamaru to my left, Kiba in front of me, Sai somewhere diagonal, Lee on the other side, and Gaara 2 seats away.

Itachi: "oh by the way, Karin I will not have acts like that occur again in my classroom, that's my final warning."

My brother warned eying me to see if I react to anything he says, which by the way I don't, and yes, my older brother is my fucking English teacher because the world is out to fucking push my buttons by placing me in his stupid class. The guy acts all innocent and perfect when he knows he has a shit load of problems he's pushing away from society. As much as I admire him I can't help but envy and _hate_ because it seems the world only shines for him. but FUCK IT I can care less at this point. Life has been so good to me at home since he moved out. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't care to notice the door open and someone step in. I closed my eyes and leaned back against my chair when I felt Karin slide her hands up my lap, and I opened one eye half way to see her staring at me with the most ugliest look I've ever seen her make, my guess she was trying to look seductive...didn't work but I didn't bother to let her know I just moved her hand away and didn't let go of it, afraid she might touch something near my lap.

Karin giggled as she tightened her grip to my hand and I watched as she fought with Naruto to switch seats with her. I knew dobe didn't like her, actually he hated her but I didn't care, she was clingy already so I thought I'd make some use of her and use her when I'm bored heh because that's the kind of bastard I am. Lost in my own thoughts again I didn't even notice the unconscious grin I had plastered on my face for feeling pretty proud of myself. Just as I was about to fall asleep, not caring about my brother's lesson for today I felt an odd aura in the classroom. I looked up to see a girl wrapped tightly around my douchebag of a brother, and not just any girl..but Pinky. What the fuck? How did Itachi know her, and why is she still hugging him? why isn't she letting go? Why can't I see her face still? WHY THE FUCK AM I SO ANNOYED?! I took a silent breath and calmed my nerves before watching again. I still couldn't see her face but she was still talking to Aniki about something, and seeing the way he smiled at her it seems he's happy for once...wait..Itachi smiling? Just who the fuck is this Pinky to make Itachi smile? I watched attentively as she finally turned around...I fucking hate the fact that I felt anxious, and curious inside to finally see her face, and FUCK did I feel my pants tighten when she finally looked up. Bright red cheeks, fucking breathtaking, glowing emerald eyes, and her thick eyeliner just made them even brighter, nice sexy, messy hair, and a nice rack too, holy shit what the fuck am I even doing to keep checking her out? I felt Karin tighten her grip as I watched her from the corner of my eye and saw the jealousy boil up, and it was the same for the other girls, I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Pinky starting shit before she even had a chance to do anything...Class was just about to get a lot more interesting. I sat up a little more attentively as Pinky stood there, slightly shaking as whispers about her riling up the classroom..I watched as she kept looking at Itachi and Itachi looked back at her and smiled at her..obviously away from everyone else...just how close are they?..I was soon interrupted in my thoughts by dobe.

Naruto: "psst!..guys she's HOT! oh my god, she's almost as hot as Hinata, and they're both in this class! YES! he whispered slowly cheering to himself"

Shikamaru: "Isn't that the girl you nearly killed this morning?" he said wiping his eyes from his 5 minute nap he just had

Naruto: "WHAT?! That was HER?!" he screamed while standing up

everyone looked at him and stared, and I watch Pinky's eyes narrow at Naruto, clearly remembering this morning's incident...hm she still didn't recognize me, guess not since she didn't see my face...for some odd reason that thought made my insides clench a little...but it quickly went away..annoyed by dobe being so loud Kiba pulled his ass back down on the seat but shot back up again screaming...like an idiot.

Naruto: "Hey new girl with pink hair I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS MORNING!"

Sasuke:"...dobe you idiot.. ugh sit..down" I growled as everyone in the class roared in laughter as Pinky somehow soften her eyes and she nodded slightly at Naruto. She continued to stand there when Itachi made his way next to her..to introduce her I guess.

Itachi: "Class, today we will be having a new student to join us." he said while quickly eying her again, his eyes said I missed you, but no one else saw that except for me...and for some odd reason it pissed me off even more.. I scowled at my brother as I narrowed my eyes at him Fucking bastard.

Itachi: "She's new here in town, and she's also a very smart girl, coming in rank: 1 in all her former schools"

_Smart ass huh?but lets see if she can get my spot as rank 1 over here_ I thought to myself as I watched the other kids whisper, talk, snicker, laugh, and stare Pinky down. Itachi whispered something in her ear that caused her pale cheeks to the burst into flames. just what the fuck is going on? ugh I need to stop having this girl mess with my inner too much it's really fucking annoying and clearly I'm not used to any of it.

Itachi: "well I guess I'll let her introduce herself first before I go on further.."

He nodded at her and she was shivering even more now as she cleared her throat and tried to look up at everyone.

Pinky: "My name's Sakura Haruno, I'm 18 years old and I haven't been here for long...Uhm.."

she turned to Itachi who nodded at her again with a smirk on his face tsk..annoying.

Pinky: "I uhm..I have two brothers who I love very much and I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

Guy's voice: "aye, wanna check me right now doctor? something's tightening in my pants, wanna help me out with that?! ;)"

after a couple wolf whistles the WHOLE class roared out laughing except for a few girls until Itachi slammed a book onto the floor with a loud boom.

Itachi: "Kuzi detention."

Kuzi: "WHAT? ugh...fuck."

Itachi: "cursing? two days detention"

the dumb-ass was about to talk again until Itachi gave him a death glare clearly ready to knock the retard out...interesting. I smirked as the rest of the class quieted down to listen to Pinky again who was clearly pissed off by Kuzi's comment, her anger showed in her sexy emerald eyes..wait sexy? FUCK NOT THIS AGAIN DAMN IT. I sighed angrily, annoyed at myself..why can't I control myself. Fucking Pinky, it's all her fault..and that fucking brother of mine.

Pinky: "um I guess nothing more to say other than -bows- please take care of me."

she stood straight again and looked at everyone when her eyes came back to me. We met eyes and she stared at me before looking away clearly confused about something. I raised an eyebrow at her and quickly scanned myself and checked I was fine, but what was with that look? tsk..whatever I don't care.

Itachi: "well Sakura or well...Ms. Haruno..which do you prefer?" he asked her with a smirk plastered on his face

she turned to him blushing again, damn why doesn't she just paint her face fucking red if she's going to keep blushing like that..it's so fucking annoying to see her turn from pale to red every 5 damn minutes.

Pinky: "Sakura's fine" she said biting her small pale lip and smiling back at him.  
It seemed like ages since they stood there smiling at each other but in reality, it was only 6 seconds...6.7 seconds to be exact..WAY TOO FUCKING LONG...damn this emotion thing is really tiring for me I need to calm my nerves.

Itachi:" -clears throat- well, other than being an amazing student, she's also the sister of a new teacher here at the school...who also happens to be one of my best childhood friends, and we're still close as ever so I better not see you guys starting crap with her or else..."  
He said in a warning tone. I narrowed my eyes at him as I watched him scan all the guys in the class as if they were wild animals. Clearly, to everyone else Itachi remained monotone, but I knew he was pissed off still by Kuzi's comment. Another roar of harsh whispers about her being stuck up, and looks like a bitch, and an ass kisser to Itachi already until Itachi cleared his throat again ready to say something else when the door flung open.

Voice: "SAKURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone turned to see Gai sensei standing there along with, Iruka, Anko, Kisame, Kurenai, and my older Cousin Shisui. Gai ran towards the tiny Pinkette along with the others walking into class, he caught her in his arms and spun her around and put her down as he steadied her back onto her feet.

Pinky: "minna...um what are you doing here?"

Kurenai: "We saw your brother and we knew you were here, oh hi Itatchi."

Shisui:"...Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...my have the years been good to you" he smirked while holding her hand, kissing it then eying her again up and down...disgusting pervert..wait how does he know her? ugh why is it they know her and not me!?

Anko: "Saku-chan I've missed you, I was so happy when I saw you on my roster this morning, my you look so much like your mother."

Kisame: "you're still a weakling like your brother?"

Pinky shook her scene-styled hair as the teachers huddled around her

Iruka: "great to see you Sakura, we've missed you."

How did they all know her? Seeing as though I'm not the only one wondering all the other students were demanding answers as to why they were all in this class.

Kurenai: "None of your business, get back to work before I fail all of you who are in my class next period"

she scowled at us while narrowing her eyes more before turning back to Pinky who was clearly uncomfortable by all the uproar and glares she was getting by her new peers.

heh..it's almost calming to see her all stressed..ahh this makes me feel better a little...she's not smiling like an idiot at my brother ...wait why is it perfect?

My thoughts were wandered off again as I watched Shisui kiss her hand again

Shisui: "really you look lovely Sakura"

Pinky: "um...uh-" she was cut off by itachi slamming yet another book on the ground

Itachi:"...get out of my class..now..."he growled with venom in his sipping out his voice.

The teachers stared at him as he gave them a death glare and flew out before laughing loudly and telling Pinky they will see her later.

It was quiet again, but a more awkward quiet, as everyone witnessed my doll-like brother get pissed off. way to lose your cool _Aniki._

Karin: "Uchiha sensei can we just move on already? This is _clearly_ not interesting at all." she growled as she glared at Pinky who seemed to look quickly away from her.

Itachi: "ahh yes, sorry about that all. well do you have any further questions for Sakura?"

A hand went up..of course it would be dobe to ask.

Naruto: "um Sakura-chan do you forgive me?"

To think my pants were tight before, but it got a lot worse when I heard her giggle. Her laugh was like a song, it was a beautiful song and not the kind you want to head bang to and smash every shit you have around you but the kind of song you wanna listen to when you need to lighten up. She giggled again and smiled at dobe. FUCK YOU DOBE. who smiled back at her and she nodded at him and looked back at Itachi who was too, smirking at her. Clearly everyone is fucking happy again..annoying.

Itachi: "thank you Naruto, any more questions?"

This time Ino (Shikamaru's girl) raised her hand.

Ino: "where did you get your skirt from?"

Pinky: "hm? oh umm..-blush-...I think I got it last year from this vintage shop that was in Suna where I used to live."

Ino: "can I borrow it? it's really sexy." She winked at Pinky who again giggled that fucking amazingly annoying, yet beautiful giggle.

Pinky: "mhm, I have another one I'll end up letting you keep."

Ino: "sweet." she said smiling at Pinky whose eyes just screamed new friend.

Karin growled and let go of my hand to take out her phone, probably to ask Ino why she was kissing Pinky's ass...Sluts and their slut problems. tssh, not my problem.

Pinky bit her soft lip again before looking back around the room while Itachi got her books and all ready for her when she glanced back at me again.

We stared at each other, and I felt this sudden sensation over myself as I locked my eyes with hers. She looked at me challengingly, as if she's trying to figure something out. I shot an eyebrow up and slowly let a smirk appear on my face that, actually made her blush A LOT more than when she blushed at my brother. Satisfied, I let that smirk slowly transition into a full on grin that actually made her squeal.

Pinky: "Meep!" she squeaked out as she blushed even redder and looked away from me.

Okay...that was way too fucking cute. I chuckled as I felt the gang's eyes wander to me to see if I had anything to do with her little squeal, but I didn't show any emotion. Seeing that I won't react they looked away again, and I relaxed once again. Excellent, she clearly thought that grin was hot and with that being my conclusion I felt once again, satisfied with myself.

Itachi handed her a book and whispered something to her before she giggled again. Okay I was pissed again.

Itachi: "you can sit wherever you want Sakura."

Naruto: "HEY! You assigned us seats when we came to class!" he was probably still pissed that Itachi moved him when he sat next to Hinata the first day of class.

Itachi said nothing because his eyes said it all: shut the fuck up, I can care less about your needs to sit next to a girl you horny bastard.

I chuckled again as dobe sat back down feeling defeated.

Itachi: "okay before she sits down again did anyone else have questions for Sakura, questions?"...-silence-"...comments?..."-more silence-.

Questions huh? yeah I had a couple for this chick. How does she know my brother? my cousin? almost all the fucking teachers for the senior class? who's her brother who is apparently my brother's best friend? Why is she wearing something that shows her underwear when she bends down? Why does she blush every 5 minutes? why does she giggle the way she does? Why does she have to be so fucking annoying around my big brother? Why are they so friendly? Why was she so fucking beautiful? Why did she dress so sexy on her first day of school? Why was she in this class out of all the others?

My list was interrupted again by my brother who I was pissed off at, at the moment.

Itachi: "Okay Sakura before you go, for my own preferences can you describe yourself in one word? So I can put it down for my class observations, I made all the other students do this the first day of school." She nodded before turning again.

Pinky: "um..one word to describe myself?"

I had a word: Beautiful, but that's not what came out my mouth

Sasuke: "Ugly."

The class was quiet for 5 minutes before bursting out laughing, actually everyone was laughing this time, girls and guys..everyone except my pissed off older brother who gave me the most disgusted look he has ever given to anyone and the girl who was now on the verge of tears who quickly ran to her seat and put her head down on her desk.

Why did I say that? ...ah and there was my answer.

Itachi watched her carefully as she kept her head down on her desk with his eyes saying: I'm sorry, don't listen to them I think you're beautiful

Fuck, that pissed me off even more. Fuck you Pinky, and fuck all these _feelings _you made me feel all in one morning. I was pissed off until I saw her quickly look up and wipe away her tears.

She's crying? ahh..I feel better now for some reason.

Yep, I'm better. I smirked as I saw everyone still laughing when the bell rang for next period.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: So here's another chapter, I started typing this as soon as I uploaded chapter 1, which will be a pattern I'll do often, like today I'll be starting chapter 3 as soon as this is up! I just want to thank my first to Followers who took their time to review! JJGre19kakashi and URmYCherryLove42 thank you so very much! I dedicate this chapter to you! Please enjoy!~ HClessthanthree**


	3. Chapter 3- Strawberry Lipgloss

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy! -HC**

**Chapter 3: Strawberry Lipgloss**

I continued to cry as I heard the rest of the class get up to leave, still laughing like the fuckers they are. Feeling my nose all runny I tried to sniffle more because I knew a certain someone was still here..watching me with hurt eyes.

Itachi: "Sakura...I'm sorry that happened. I promise I'll do something about him..if not here then at home"

I gave him a questioning look at first but then it clicked, _they were brothers!_ It made sense since they looked exactly alike except Itachi's aura screamed sexy and the other one's aura screamed douchebag

Sakura: "it's okay Itachi-san..I mean Mr Uchiha.."

He chuckled when I looked at him again and he sat on seat right in front of me, and leaned in on it inching closer to my face...and I got a perfect view of his features..which were absolutely flawless, but I was too upset to appreciate it. I gave him a sad smile.

Itachi: "Itachi-san? Mr. Uchiha?...he chuckled again what happened to Ita-kun? hm?" he asked giving me one of his sexy grins.

I sighed but I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of me calling my teacher Ita-kun.

Sakura: "...ita...mmmm" -bites lower lip- "ita-kun...meep!" I covered my face and looked down so he couldn't see me blush again. God that was so embarrassing. He laughed for the first time, and it was a nice warm laugh and I felt his hand inch closer to me as he touched my hand and lowered it down to look at me.

Itachi:"..so damn cute haha..Sakura..you're exactly how I imagined you'd to be.."

Sakura: "ugly?" I questioned in a very monotone voice.

Itachi: "no..beautiful...so damn beautiful.."

I blushed even more as he gently pecked my hand instantly making my senses tingle.

The romantic moment was ruined when I sniffled (damn you runny nose) He laughed his heavenly laugh as he took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped my nose.

eeep! Itachi tissue score! I squealed inside while he smiled at me again. my thoughts were in a fuzzy until I remembered what just happened a bit earlier and tears started coming again. I guess childhood scars really wouldn't leave my system He wiped my tears away before sighing again.

Sakura: "um...Itachi-kun is that douchebag your brother?"

Itachi: "sadly..."-sigh- "yes."

I was confused.

Sakura: "Wow that explains a lot you guys look so much alike..How come I never seen him before? you never even mentioned him to me..."

Itachi put his hand on my cheek, the warmth really making me sleepy I closed my eyes trying to take all this warmth in and save it for later hehe.

Itachi: "my little brother doesn't like me...he doesn't like anyone actually. So I never associated with him much...he wasn't important enough for me to talk about plus all we did was fight that's why I moved out when I was 16 to get away from him."

Sakura: "I'm sorry your mother gave birth to a useless douchebag Itachi-kun"

He laughed again, a little harder than before.

Sakura: "if you want I can wriggle his neck till he's blue and rip his legs off for you! because trust me you don't have to ask me twice I growled remembering that fucking grin he had on his face."

ugh the nerve of that guy.

Itachi: "still violent as ever huh?"

Sakura: "mmmhmm haha sorry..." I blushed again

Itachi: "don't be, it's cute."

Sakura: "heh...um" -cough- "well I guess I should go to my next class."

I got up to leave when I felt a hand grab me by my wrist and pull me back. I landed on his lap and I felt him hold me a little tightly. damn this feels nice...ahh wait- WAIT! THIS IS MY TEACHER I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS! I looked up at him and he smiled at me- okay a few minutes won't hurt. Itachi held me tighter and we hugged really tightly while he muffled words into my ear.

Itachi: "Sakura..I really did miss you"

I was crying again.

Sakura: "I missed you too"

I pulled back and we stared into each others eyes as he pulled me in closer. He motioned my hands onto his rock hard chest (hell yeah) and I slowly closed my eyes. He tilted my chin and we moved in closer about to kiss when he shot his eyes open again, and he looked away. damn..so close..SO CLOSE!

Itachi coughed while motioning for me to get up.

Itachi: "ahh sorry...I just uhm sorry.."

Sakura: "no it's fine...Don't worry about it..um I should go now."

Itachi: "aa..hn, I'll see you later..Sakura."

Sakura: "yeah see you..."I half whispered turning around

Sakura: "oh what the hell."

I turned back towards him and pulled him by his tie and full on kissed him, he immediately responded by kissing me back. and damn his lips were soft and moist, they tasted like fresh mint. I licked his lips then bit his bottom lip as he wrapped his hand around me and we kissed a bit more before I moved away.

Sakura: "Next time, don't tempt me to do that again Ita-kun" I winked at him before running out the room.

I felt like a bad-ass right there and then, I closed the door behind me and peeped through the little window to see if he had any reaction to that. He walked around and I saw him smile a big smile, with shiny teeth and everything before going to the board. He was writing something while I saw him bite his lower lip and laugh.

_hmmm_...I thought what is he writing? when he was finished he walked over to his desk and gathered his things..I walked a little to the right for a better angle, the board read: _I can see you watching me Sakura, thanks for the bloody lip, tastes great-Itachi_...oh shit I BIT HIS LIP TOO HARD!? damn way to be seductive Sakura..

My eyes widened and I squeaked really loud when he looked towards the door, and I ducked down...I peeked back up to see him still staring at me I freaked out and stumbled back enough to fall to the floor. He ran and opened the door but I crawled away before he can talk to me. I looked back to see him laughing again and I blushed before giving him a little wave.

Itachi:"...damn crazy girl" -licks lips-" ...strawberry lip gloss. hn, I can get used to that."

He smiled before turning around to walk to his next class.

Second Period ended and I sat there and hid my face while people passed by me, snickering. They probably heard about me and what happened in first period.

Sigh.

I looked down at the text Kakashi-oniichan gave me a little while ago

_text: Hey Saku, how was first period (kissy kissy) was it ok? miss you just as much you miss me see you in gym-favorite oniichan ^_^_

psh. what a loser. I couldn't help but smile at the text as I read it over again, sounds like he's safe and he's enjoying his new job...how was I suppose to break it down to him that I hated first period..I'll just lie, but I hate lying to him..

Just as I was to reply I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Iruka-san walking over.

Iruka: "Was that from Kakashi?"

I nodded

Iruka: "aa, he loves you doesn't he?"

Sakura: "mhm...haha so how are you Iruka?"

Iruka: "I'm alright but the question is..how are you?"

I looked at him in question.

Iruka: "kids..were talking about Itachi's brother and..yeah."

Sakura: "oh that..I don't care it's gone and I'm over it" (lie)

Iruka: "besides that...were you happy to see Itachi again?" he smiled with eyes that spoke: I know you like him

I gasped at him before punching his forearm.

Sakura: "YOU KNOW TOO!? UGH! is it that obvious?!"

Iruka:"ouch! it wasn't until Kakashi's big mouth spilled it out in our meeting this morning about how your breakfast went down today..heh..sorry if it makes you feel better Tsunade backhanded him before Itachi walked in"

I laughed out loud remembering to thank mommy later on today for that

Sakura: "it was okay...I'm glad I get to see him every morning" I said blushing before punching Iruka again

Iruka: "OW! WHY?!"

Sakura: "because you listen to my brother that's why! Onii-chan's nuts."

Iruka: "Amen to that. well anyway I think you should head to gym now I'm sure Kakashi's anxious to see you."

Sakura: "yeah, I'll see you later Iruka great to see you again"

I said hugging him, I felt him stiffen up a little surprised by my gesture then relax and hug me back

Iruka: "great to see you again as well you violent crazy girl"

I laughed while running away before bumping into a rock hard body, I looked up to see Itachi's brother and his friends peering down at me.

I got up and apologized before trying to walk around them when he suddenly moved in front of me again. I shifted to the other side and he did the same thing when I stopped to look up to see him smirking. Now let me tell you this guy was HOT. and I mean HOOOOOOOT. Nice raven black hair, lean muscular body, he had a black muscle shirt on that was tight enough to show off his abs, and pecks, dark onyx eyes, a grin that would make any girl do anything he said he was about 6'3 and god he was gorgeous just like his brother, but I ignored all those features because his asshole actions were making it hard to admire em.

Sakura: "um excuse me? can you move?"

he stared at me as kids were slowly gathering around me; curious.

Sasuke: "hn."

I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what kind of reply was that?

Sakura: "can you move?...can I help you? what is this..? ugh please move I need to get to class."

He didn't budge at all he stared at me as his smirk faded into a scowl. okay what did I do to this guy? before even beginning to answer that question it was answered for me.

Redheaded girl: "you got him detention for a week you bitch. now he might not be able to practice for his soccer game as well, and ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she hissed at me

Sakura: "what the hell? that wasn't my fault he got himself into that mess I didn't ASK for him to insult me like that so FUCK OFF."

I tried to squish pass them when she pushed me

Redhead: "HEY DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WANNABE EMO TRASH"

Sakura: "_trash_? You're barely dressed in anything, it looks like you just tied rags on yourself and you're calling me trash? ha!" I scoffed as I heard a couple people laugh but I didn't care I just wanted to go see Onii-chan right now and that's all that mattered to me.

Redhead: "My outfit probably costs more than anything you own, so don't even _START_ about clothes you pathetic piece of shit. you think you're so cute kissing Itachi's ass? ha! _pu-lease_. rank: 1 in former schools huh? so how many times did you have to suck to get up there huh you disgusting piece of shi-"

She was cut off by me kick to her stomach. She screamed but I covered her mouth

and I growled at her

Sakura: "Don't...think I did what you do on a regular basis to my rank so high bitch, I don't know who you are and I don't CARE who you are, but I can bet you know more about being on your knees more than anyone else here" I hissed before I was pulled away by Itachi's brother

His brother: "don't touch her. and I can care less about my brother but I promise you Hell if I get kicked off my team."

I smiled a sinister smile.

Sakura: "oh yeah? Well you and your team can kiss my ASS for all I care!"

He tightened his grip as he shoved me against the locker and he was inches away from me, if I wasn't so pissed off I'd be melting from the arousing smell of his cologne and fresh minty breath.

Sakura: "Let...me...go!"

I said trying to loosen my grip away from him thinking where the teachers are around this time of day...fuck them all. ugh

Itachi's brother: "not a chance polka-dots."

Sakura: "polka..dots...THAT WAS YOU!?" remembering that comment from this morning

He smirked again before tightening his grip on me bruising both my wrists. Fuck this hurts

Sakura: "I said let go! or else.."

Itachi's brother: "or else what?"

I smiled at him before kicking him in the balls with both my feet making him grab his balls before falling to the floor and I ran for it.

HIs brother: "grab that bitch and drag her ass back here...NOW!" He hissed, as I heard a bunch of people run after me.

I nearly made it to the gym doors when a couple of guys surrounded me, Naruto right in front of me ( I learned his name from class this morning) He looked at me with sorry eyes before charging towards me. I jumped up while Pushing his head down in a leapfrog motion and ran again until I felt the redhead grab my by my foot, I kicked her in the face, and I heard her screech "my glasses" before nearly making it to the door. Seconds away from grabbing it I felt a whole body of guys just pile on me, one by one getting off me as they grabbed me , dragged, and pushed me to my knees in front of him. My body ached from all that impact but I ignored it as I struggled to get up when grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me. closing my eyes I was preparing myself for a punch, people cheering for him and cursing at me, but it stopped at the sound of a familiar onii-chan's voice.

Pein: "what are you doing to my sister?"

Silence...

I opened my eyes and I saw him looking at me clearly pissed the fuck off.

Pein:" I asked what the FUCK you're doing to my sister!? PUT HER DOWN"

The Raven haired boy put me down and everyone stared at my brother. Afraid, and scared.

Pein walked up to me and pulled me by the wrist and I hissed at the pain as I felt him put pressure on my bruise without realizing it. He lunged me towards his sides as he started asking them questions.

Pein: "who the fuck do you think you are Uchiha? You think just because your brother works here and your dad pays a lot of money to the school you can just go hit anyone, a girl at that, and not just any girl but my sister?"

He screamed before putting me to the side making me stand next to Konan who was, crying a bit while touching my bruises mouthing the words "what happened" I closed my eyes and hugged her wondering why Pein-oniichan was here at my school in the first place.

The Uchiha scoffed and looked away before a couple people whispered asking if I was really Pein's sister? Then I remembered Onii-chan came to this school, and he was known for being a scary guy. Pein got closer to them and they backed up, all except for Itachi's brother. Pein got closer to him and grabbed his shirt. The guy made no reaction as my brother got ready to punch him

Pein: "DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME SISTER!"

Konan: "Pein stop! you'll get in trouble just put him down!"

Kakashi ran in probably hearing all the noise and asked Konan what happened before staring down at me..then his eyes went from curious to anger.

uh-oh I thought..Kakashi's pissed..

Kakashi: "why is Sakura all beaten up? What are you kids gathered up for ? Pein what are you doing here? Why are you holding Sasuke? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Pein: "this little bastard and his little fucking followers were ambushing Sakura."

Kakashi: "WHAT?!" -he turned to me.- "is this true?"

I didn't say anything feeling tears rush to my eyes I just covered my face in konan's chest while looking away.

Kakashi: "You were hitting my sister...? all of you?..."

Redhead: "she got Sasuke in trouble!"

Kakashi: "why? how?"

Redhead: "She probably told Itachi to do something to Sasuke since he called her ugly this morning and everyone laughed at her!"

Kakashi: "Why did he call Sakura ugly?"

Sasuke: "because she is.." he smirked as he hissed those words out

Kakashi: "why you-"

Kakashi was cut off by a loud thud as Sasuke fell to the floor on impact when Pein punched him hard in the jaw and everyone heard a slight crack

My eyes opened up and I ran over to Pein who was grabbing another member of this group and got ready to punch him as well

Sakura:"Onii-chan STOP!" I cried trying to pull Pein away

Pein: "SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY SISTER AGAIN I FUCKING DARE YOU!" he hissed while punching 4 others guys before getting closer to Sasuke. All the kids ran away as the regular gang of his stayed back and pulled him up, I watched them and him as he stared at me with a death glare as blood slowly drip down from the corner of his mouth.

Konan: "PEIN! just forget it! let's leave!"

Pein: "NO! THIS FUCKER LOOKS LIKE HE HAS A LOT MORE TO SAY! GO AHEAD I DARE YOUR ASS!"

Konan: "PEIN!" she screamed while her and Kakashi dragged Pein away and Kakashi held Pein away from everyone.

Redhead: "hah! now she's getting her brother to fight for her? damn ugly bit-"

Konan slapped her HARD across the face making her cry out loud

Konan: "i don't want to hear anything from you, you little slut...now SCRAM before you really piss me off."

And just like wild animals, they all fled away except for Sasuke.

Kakashi: "Sasuke..I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell your parents and Tsunade about this."

Sasuke: "I don't care..this isn't over."

he half whispered before walking away giving me one last death glare before walking away.

It was quiet until my muffled cries got louder. My brothers both ran to me and Pein cradled me while Kakashi brushed my hair away from my face.

Kakashi: "what happened?..."

Sakura:"..Nothing"

Pein:" that was definitely not nothing.."

Sakura: "I'm tired..and I don't wanna talk about it...can we talk about this when we get home?"

They both nodded and agreed we'll talk about it at home.

Kakashi: "but before any of that, let's get you cleaned up"

Pein: "I'll take her to the nurse's office."

Konan: "I'll start the car, and wait for you, feel better Sakura."

I nodded at her and smiled when she kissed my cheek goodbye

Kakashi: "let me go find Itachi...then go talk to Tsunade..Sigh..Why is it they always do this to her?" he asked more to himself than to us.

I felt bad for making my brothers worry.

Pein: "fuckers...let's go Sakura."

I nodded before I closed my eyes letting my brother walk me to the nurses office. Warm in his arms I fell asleep cuddled against him without even realizing it.

_**half hour later...**_

I woke up to find Pein-oniichan gone..and Sasuke Uchiha laying on the hospital bed next to mine..FML

* * *

**HappyCrayon**: Yay! Another chapter! sorry if this one isn't as good v-v I wrote this around 10ish and it's 1:57am atm lol anyway I'd like to thank the 3 followers I now have (yay!) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you all soon -begins chapter 4- ~HClessthanthree


	4. Chapter 4-Seeing Pink

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 4: Seeing Pink**

I woke up and felt like my face has been hit by a 18 wheel truck. Ugh, my head hurt like a bitch and my jaw hurt even more. I sat up and took a deep breath and grimaced at the taste of blood I still had in my mouth. I landed back on the bed with a big flop and thought of all the shit that has happened so far today. Ihad a fight with my inner self all morning, I grew to hate my older brother even more, I got detentionfor the first time in my life, I was warned about getting kicked off my soccer team, I witnessed someone kick Karin in both the stomach and face for the first time, and I got my balls nearly bruised, then I was punched in the jaw that nearly broke into pieces by the scariest guy known to man. Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

Sasuke:"...that bitch is gonna pay for all of the shit she put me through, just wait till I see her again."

I got up, looked to see where my vans were, looked up and saw my new little polka-dot wearing bait sleeping soundly on the other bed. I smirked. _Excellent._

I walked over to her, and stared at her, regretting why I didn't punch her when I had the chance. Hell I don't give a fuck who it is that messes with me. I can careless, but why is it that I didn't punch her when I had the chance at the lockers?

_**Flashback**_

_I slammed her into the locker as I gripped both her tiny wrists and drew closer to her. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Damn did it smell good, I was choking inside from it as I took in another whiff of her scent. She was so close to me..it felt so right.. Damn it, why couldn't she just be one of those bitches who say yes to everything I say? Why did she have to be so stubborn for ? She warned me to let go of her, and judging from her frame I knew she shouldn't do anything to me, Plus she can't punch me if both her hands are in my grip. I want to keep her near me for a little bit longer so I'll play whatever game she wants to play with me. Or else she said...and I smirked at her, and she smirked right back. I licked my lips ready to think she might just plant one on me but that wasn't the case. she jumped up and smashed BOTH her feet into my member and _

_FUCK did that hurt like a bitch. As everyone ran to her, I sat there knocked onto the floor and I actually laughed. I did not expect that from her..not from any girl. This is actually fun._

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked down at her, and saw her softly breathing..damn she looks so beautiful. I walked closer to her and I got a better look of her face..she's even better up close. I started getting angry at the thought of how _annoying_ she was when she was near Aniki. Fuck whatever it is they have between them...Damn I know I'm going to get it when I head home tonight..and it's all HER fault. She started all of this... I wanted to hurt her for making me go crazy like this. I got closer and closer prepared to choke her in her sleep but as I got closer my body was betraying me. My hand slipped from her neck to her cheek and I caressed her cheek gently I was so afraid of touching her. It was like my big hand was a hammer and her cheek was made of glass. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw the dry tears she had left on her face, and her mascara nearly coming off and her eyeliner all messed up.

Sasuke:"...just how much did you cry when I walked away from you back in the hallway?..why do you have to be SO annoying you fucking stupid girl..it's all your fault this happened. so you better not blame me when you wake up. hn."

I was pissed again, and I turned away from her.

I stood there and looked at the sink then looked back at her..do I really want to do this?..

My body betrayed me again and I found myself damping a paper towel with warm water as I looked around to see if the nurse was anywhere here. Theres no way in Hell am I going to get caught doing this. I

walked over to her and I wiped off the dry tears, and make up. I threw it out and flopped back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Voice: "Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke: "hn."_

_I looked around to see a girl's figure walking over to me. As it got closer I noticed it was Karin. She got closer and closer and I stood there watching her, but she was changing. As she got closer her hair turned pink and her eyes changed to a glowing emerald and she shrunk and holy shit she was turning into Pinky. Fuck this I thought and I walked away but Pinky walked in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me and went up on her tiptoes and licked my neck. My eyes shot up and I wanted to push her away but suddenly my hands were tied up. She pushed me down to sit on the floor and she cradled on my lap and pressed down against my member she nearly killed and I felt him get hard as she pressed against him harder. She wasn't saying anything she kept licking my neck, biting gently from time to time. Fuck it was turning me on and the rush wasn't getting any slower._

_Sasuke: "GET OFF ME!"_

_She just smirked at me and unbuttoned my pants and I couldn't move again I felt paralyzed. She slid her hand in but this time I felt her hand literally burn me. Her whole body was burning against me and It was burning my skin. I need to get away from this crazy bitch but I couldn't move. _

_Sasuke: "get...off...me...you fucking pink headed bitch." _

_She ignored me and held my face firmly, tracing my lips with her thumb. We got closer to kiss and I couldn't hold back. We were inches away from kissing when a sudden flash of light made me squint. and I watched her vanish instantly. I looked around and the darkness was back she was coming back again just before I grabbed her in she vanished again when the source of bright light came into the picture. I gave up after a couple tries. _

I started waking up again, I felt warm sunlight hit my face, but then it was cooling down again. It was shifting from dark to light, dark to light. I opened my eyes slowly to see a certain body move from side to side to cover the shade, but shift away from it. It was the girl I just had a disturbingly, good dream about.

Pinky.

I opened my eyes a little more and quickly closed them before she noticed and I heard her giggling and calling me a jerk as I squinted every time she shifted to have the sunlight hit my face. She was starting to giggle louder and laugh, and I kept fighting to not smirk at all this. She was laughing louder as she paused to have the sun hit me for a longer amount of time. I was waiting for the right time to end her little game. She was shifting again back and forth and I readied myself as she shifted towards the shadows...and BAM!

I grabbed her by the wrist quickly covered her mouth so no one can hear her scream in surprise and planted her right under me in one sweep position. Her eyes were wide and bulging out from my sudden attack, and I felt her body tense underneath me. I cradled both my legs on either side of her and I moved one hand to hold both her wrists above her head, and I moved my hand away from her mouth and shushed her before she said anything. She was breathing a little heavier and it was making her chest rise up and down, her breathing was in sync with mine. And she was biting her lip as if she was holding back a lot of words to say to me, while her cheeks were flaming red, she was pissed off..it was so damn cute. I moved my body against hers before she had time to react and attack me.

Sasuke:"...had fun messing with me while I was asleep?"

She said nothing she just looked away from me as I drew closer to her. I was getting dizzy from her fragrance. She was really warm under me I never felt so warm before...I couldn't tell if I hated it or loved it.

Sakura: "GET OFF ME!"

Sasuke: "nuh-uh-uh you wouldn't want anyone, especially your crazy brothers, better yet.._my _brother to come in and see you under me now would you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I grinned at her. I was winning.

She bit her lip again before growling.

Sakura: "You jerk! you damn pervert! you're disgusting don't you have a girlfriend? how dare you do this to me while you have someone else!"

Sasuke: hn. See my girlfriend's a slut and I know it, so I don't care what she does. And who said I was going to go beyond this?...unless you want me to.

I lowered down and I slightly blew on her neck and I felt who WHOLE body shiver then stiffen under me. I chuckled at how cute her body reacted just by a little gesture. She's really sensitive.

Sakura: "don't do that! IT TICKLES!"

I chuckled again, haha she's ticklish.

Sasuke: "really? hn."

I inched closer to her and I poked her neck with the tip of my tongue and I felt her back arch

Sakura: "Meep! STOP! I TOLD YOU IT TICKLES NOW GET OFF ME!"

I couldn't hold back, I started laughing and failed to calm down

Sasuke: "meep? hahahhahaaha did you just meep again? that was the second time I heard you say that"

Sakura: "second?...oh...that time...SO?! FUCK OFF! stop acting like this is some gushy moment between two lovers. I HATE you. so quit trying to lighten my mood"

Sasuke: "I can make it something close to that if you want..."

I licked her neck a little bit and her back was arching again, and I was laughing again. wow she was really ticklish

Sakura: "wait till I get my hands on you."

Sasuke: "Is that a threat or a promise? I grinned while winking at her"

Her eyes widened again and she turned a shade 10x darker than her hair color and I was chuckling again. God, her reactions are too funny.

Sakura: "a threat you horny, perverted moron!"

Sasuke: "How can I be a moron if I'm number 1 in the whole school and top 10 in all of Hidden Leaf City?"

she looked at me as if I told her I was an alien from a long lost planet.

Sakura: "_you're_ rank 1?"

I grimaced.

Sasuke:" is that hard to believe?"

Sakura: "duh! you're a muscle headed jerk!"

I scowled at her, but then grinned again.

Sasuke: "how'd you know I have muscles?"

She blushed and looked away from me. So cute.

Sasuke: "were you doing something to me other than shifting around Pinky?"

She stared at me and growled

Sakura: "PINKY?! ...Did you just call me Pinky?!"

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "my name is not pinky! don't call me that!"

I grinned, knowing that name annoyed her. This was fun.

Sasuke: "Why not?"

Sakura: "because it's annoying. I have a name."

Sasuke: "but your hair is Pink, so why can't I call you that?"

Sakura: "because that's not my name and I don't want to be called Pinky! damn it.!"

she was blushing again, and she thought I didn't notice her eyes glance towards the veins on my neck. Yeah, she digs me.

Sasuke: "fine, what can I call you then? Polka-dots?"

She blushed again and she growled louder, teasing her is a joy.

Sakura: "Hell no! No no no no no no! never EVER EEEEEEVERRRRRR call me that!"

Sasuke: "Why not after all it is a little secret between us isn't it?"

I got on my knees and I moved her other wrist to my other hand and I loosened my grip knowing she long forgot about the position she was currently in. Silly Pinky.

Sakura: "because it's embarrassing you disgusting pervert!" she hissed and my grin widened

Sasuke: "ahem, is it my fault you were on your knees giving me a front view of your polka-dots?"

She blushed even more and I felt her whole body warm up along with her face, damn I pissed her off even more.

This is hilarious, I held back a laugh as I watched her narrow her beautiful eyes at me.

Sakura:"...I...was...knocked down...by...that..FUCKING SOCCER BALL YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIENDS THREW AT ME YOU DAMN CRAZY BASTARD AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I couldn't hold back, I was laughing a lot louder and I saw her lips quiver to not laugh she looked away again as if trying to control her laughter.

Sasuke:" heh, well that wasn't my fault it was Naruto's. plus he apologized."

I said ignoring the fact that I didn't mention it was me who actually aimed it towards her ass.

Sakura:"...yeah, he's the only nice one.. "she sighed and I saw a little twinkle at the corner of her eye and saw it was a tear drop..Ah fuck for a while I forgot the fact that we're in here because her and I fought.

Sasuke:"..So no Pinky?"

she shook her head having her bangs sway from side to side.

Sasuke: "no Polka-dots?"

Sakura: "nope" she said with a pop at the end

Sasuke: "Pink polka-dots?"

She stared at me clearly pissed off and I grinned at her and then I saw it. She finally laughed and she shook her head again

Sakura: "no no no no! don't forget that I still hate you, you jerk."

Sasuke: "hn, like I care. So what can I call you?"

She puckered her lips and looked up like she was thinking really hard

Sakura:".. nothing you can't call me anything because you and I won't ever talk ever again you bastard."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed like she just won this charade.

Sasuke: "Fine then you'll stay being Pinky"

I said moving my body close to hers again feeling her body react to my sudden gesture.

she blushed and bit her lip as she tried to slip her hand from my grip

Sakura: "no! how would you like if I called you something because of your hair?"

Sasuke: "like what? my hair is perfect. it's not a weird color like yours."

Sakura: "My hair is not weird! It's different!"

Sasuke: "Weird"

Sakura: "different!"

Sasuke: "Weird!"

Sakura: "DIFFERENT!"

Sasuke:"...weiiiiirrrrrd"

she closed her eyes and they popped open again

Sakura: "chicken's ass!"

I shot an eyebrow at her

she giggled and then started laughing..Psycho.

Sakura: "your hair style reminds me of a Chicken's ass hahahahaha"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I tried to picture what my hair actually looks like

Sasuke:"..what?" -_-"

She giggled more

Sakura: "see how it's all up in the back, just like a chicken's ass!"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say, ugh did it really look like a chicken's ass? I shook my head and looked down at her giggling

Sasuke: "grrrrrrr"

Sakura: "hmph! if you call me pinky then I'll call you chicken ass! GOT IT?!"

she giggled more and I was getting annoyed, it's not funny when she's winning.

I didn't know how else to shut her up so I did what I wanted to do deep deep down inside since the first time I laid my eyes on her.

I kissed her, I felt her tense up as I kissed her deeply. I let go of her wrists and moved down to her waist and held her waist firmly so she wouldn't move from my grip. she was punching my back but her weak punches weren't doing anything to me. I poked her lips with my tongue as she refused to kiss me back. She continued to punch me and it slowly stopped..as I felt her hands rest on my back. I pressed my lower half against hers and I felt her tense again, and I rubbed her sides that actually made her relax a bit despite knowing it probably tickled. She finally gave in and kissed me back, her soft pale lips were dancing against mine. I slowly moved back and I kissed and licked her neck and whispered into her ear.

Sasuke: "I finally got you to stop your giggle fit neh, _Sa..-ku-..ra"_

I looked back at her and saw her mouth half open and her eyes wide open with her cheeks rosy red. I wanted to go back and kiss her again but I saw how she was suddenly getting pissed

Sakura: "don't...say my name like that...jerk"

Sasuke: "why not?" I grinned at her slowly moving closer to her again..damn I wanted another kiss.

Sakura: "because!"

Sasuke: "because why?"

Sakura:" because it-..um"

Sasuke: "because it makes your insides call for me doesn't it Sa-ku-ra?"

her eyes widened and she bit her lip as I licked mine knowing she remembered what just happened between us.

Sakura: "pfffffft HAHAHAHAHA yeah right, you wish! Douchebag!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, still holding her by her hips in place.

Sasuke: "admit it, you want to kiss me again don't you _Sakura?"_

Sakura: "no! I don't! It was gross"

Sasuke: "did anyone ever tell you, you suck at lying?"

Sakura: "it's not a lie! now get off me!"

Sasuke: "not until you admit you want another kiss"

She paused and stared at me again, examining me when suddenly I felt her hands move from my back to the front of my chest. I tensed up for a bit before calming down as she gently moved her hands up and down my chest. I felt her little fingers trace my veins and rub down to my abs and I felt her feeling all the linings on my stomach and pecks. She smirked at me and suddenly pushed me over and I was right under her. I stared at her, as she cradled me in her between her legs which were placed on either side of me. I felt her press down against my member and I felt him harden at the feel of her warmth on him Shit..what the hell is she doing? why am I not stopping her. She pressed her chest against mine and she drew closer to me..faces inches away from each other.

Sakura: "mmm you're right I do want another kiss...actually I think I want something a little more..."she whispered as she bit her bottom lip and traced the waistline of my jeans. I was surprised on the inside but

I just grinned at her. heh, I knew she would give in.

She smiled back and moved in closer..and closer..very VERY slowly..

Sakura: "Just...another...kiss..."she whispered to me

barely inches away I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to meet when suddenly I felt a sudden spray of spit hit my face.

I shot my eyes opened and saw she blew a raspberry at me.

Sakura: "thbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt!"

I moved back and she hopped off me laughing and giggling so hard her face was turning red.

Sasuke: "What the Fuck was that?!" I screamed wiping my face with my shirt.

Sakura: "revenge! how'd it taste? it was good wasn't _Sa-su-ke?"_

I growled at her but I couldn't fight back a grin as I pounced at her and she screamed as she moved away from my arms.

Sakura: "hahaha LOSERRRRRR!"

Sasuke: "stay still _PINKY!"_

Sakura: "no way _chicken's ass."  
_

I was fighting a grin as I tried to grab her again but before I could the door flung open and Karin ran in.

Karin: "Sasuke-kun you're finally awake!" she ran into me and knocked me over on the bed with a nasty hard kiss. She just pierced herself over me and I couldn't move away from her manly death grip but I saw

Sakura quickly look away from us blushing and run out the door.

_**10 minutes later...**_

I was sitting on the bed breathing heavily, while Karin was sitting there smiling with hungry eyes

I didn't look at her, I just stared down on the bed, pissed off that this slut just had to come in at the wrong time...damn she played me at the last part..once again I wasn't expecting something like that.

Suddenly it was all funny to me, and I was bursting out laughing.

Karin: "what's so funny Sasuke?!" she whined

I shook my head while holding my aching sides, she really played me.

Karin: "tell me please please please!"

Annoyed I screamed at her for interrupting my laughter.

Sasuke: "shut the fuck up it's none of your business"

I growled getting back up before walking towards the door.

Karin: "aww Sasuke-kun you're no fun! hmph!" she whined again before running to me and grabbed my hand while I continued to laugh, thinking how I haven't laughed like that in a long time...Pinky's crazy.

I skipped the rest of my classes because I didn't want to deal with the rumors and shit from people so I waited till the last bell rang for us and I walked back to the nurse's office to grab my watch that was still in the room when I saw Shizune standing there with a smile on her face. I grabbed my watch and turned around but paused when I turned back around at the sound of her voice.

Shizune: "Sakura Haruno is a lot better than Karin...Mr Uchiha...but remember you can't have both because being greedy makes you lose everything."

I stared at her and grinned

Sasuke: "I don't know what you're talking about Shizune-sensei, Karin's my girlfriend, and Sakura is _annoying, stupid, and prissy._ and I _hate _her."

Shizune: "I'm sure you do Uchiha-san...I'm sure you do."

I scowled at her before leaving and slamming the door shut.

_Bitches..they're all crazy _I thought as I hopped on my motorcycle, had Karin climb on and ride to her place to drop her off. When something caught my eye again..

Pinky was standing there with Itachi and they were laughing together..I saw the way she looked at him...it pissed me off. I drove around and went near them and went over the puddle that was right near Aniki's car and drove over it. Splashing them both, and I slowed down for a bit to see her really pissed off and Itachi giving me a bigger death glare than before. I saluted Itachi and I narrowed my eyes before closing my helmet again and Karin sticking the middle finger at Sakura before driving off again. I saw how Sakura was really pissed off and she just stared at me with anger mixed into her eyes. I drove off feeling a lot better knowing her focus was on me again...

like I said, _bitches..they're all fucking crazy._

I dropped off Karin and thanked God that she gave up on me staying over for the night tonight. I wasn't even in the mood for that shit anymore. I stepped into the house and was immediately hit on the head by a very hard shoe. I turned to see who threw it and found Aniki, Kaa-san, and Tou-san in the living room with them all giving me the famous Uchiha death glare. I looked away and tried to make my way upstairs when I paused at the sound of Kaa-san's voice.

Kaa-san: "so I got a call from a good friend of mine Sasuke. Tsunade called me and she told me something interesting today..."

FUCK. I knew it was coming.. I pretended like I didn't hear and took another step on the staircase

Tou-san: "Your mother is speaking to you Sasuke, get your ass over here."

I huffed and walked over to see them still really pissed off.

Kaa-san: "Sit down Sasuke"

Sasuke:"..Kaa-san I'm busy-"

Kaa-san: "SIT DOWN!"

I sat down immediately. She's scary when she's pissed.

Kaa-san: "How dare you make a girl cry Sasuke HOW DARE YOU?!" She grabbed the nearest shoe she can find and pointed at me.

I looked over at Itachi out of habit to see if he'll save me but he looked away still pissed off at me and I looked at Tou-san who was equally pissed. FML

Kaa-san: "Uchiha Men have manners and I thought I taught you better than that. To think you made a girl who has no parents, who was new to your school CRY!"

Sasuke:"..she started it-"

BAM! the other shoe thrown at me...damn my mother really had a good arm.

Kaa-san: "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I'm ashamed of you Sasuke I thought you were better than that! now as an apology to that family I'm making Itachi invite them over for dinner some time soon, and I want you to call all your friends who were involved in all of this over to come so you can properly apologize to the girl"

Sasuke: "WHAT?! NO!"

Kaa-san: "there will be no buts, ifs or no's mister, you're also grounded AND I will make sure you do something to repay them. now go to your room you get no dinner"

Sasuke: "but-"

Kaa-san: "GO!"

I got up and stomped upstairs and and slammed my door shut.

Now I have to deal with all this shit because of Pinky, and Kaa-san knows.

I was blasting music pissed off when I heard a knock on my door.

I didn't answer anything but the door opened up I narrowed my eyes as my dear Aniki walked in.

Damn bastard.

Itachi: "I'll make myself quick before leaving you, Sakura had nothing to do with your detention or your soccer prevention. I did it on my own, and I told Kaa-san most of it, and asked Tsunade to leave out the fact that you guys nearly beat Sakura to a pulp..I'm warning you Sasuke...next time you make her cry, or touch her again I'll break your arms..legs..and neck, with my bare hands, slowly and painfully."

He left and slammed the door behind him and I cursed into my pillow.

Fuck everything.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: So here's another chapter! :) Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I couldn't move this stupid smile off my face while typing this ^_^ I'd like to thank my 4th follower for his/her support thank you so much! :) and Thank you again for another sweet review! I'm so happy right now TTvTT Um I'd like to mention I do have class tomorrow and I go to the gym around 5ish sooo I'll most likely type half the chapter tonight, half tomorrow then upload, and do that until Thursday and Try to see if I can squeeze in 3 Chapters in between Thursday-Sunday because I have off from school. If I can upload faster than I will if not then I'm sorry ! ^^ Thank you again for your support! :)) -HClessthanthree!**


	5. Chapter 5-Cry Me a River

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto! v-v enjoy-HC!**

**Chapter 5: Cry me a river**

I walked to my room after a nice long shower and I laid on top of my bed. Damn...what a first day...God I don't know how I'll survive the next day and the rest of the week.

I was laying down about to close my eyes when I heard a faint knock on my door.

Kakashi walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I stared at me with sad eyes, which was really unlike him.

Sakura: " What's up old man?" I asked happily

Kakashi: "You're okay right?..." He half whispered

Sakura: "can't say I'm the happiest person in the world right now..." I said choking back tears.

Kakashi:.. "I can always arrange other things for you Sakura"

Sakura: " I can handle one more year of dealing with prissy losers Onii-chan"

Kakashi smiled, kissed my cheek and left the door half opened while Pein walked in and sat next to me.

Pein: "I'll kill them all if they ever touch you again especially that Uchiha...just saying..Sakura I love you.. Goodnight" He smiled while closing the door leaving me to giggle and fall asleep.

The rest of the week was filled with threats, pranks and sick jokes, and I was holding back a lot, and I mean A LOT of anger because I don't want my Onii-chans to worry for me. It was all good and done until Friday..

**Friday, Gym with Gai and Kakashi**

I was sitting down all alone stretching by myself when 4 girls sat down near me, smiled and started stretching as well. Feeling awkward I gave them a wry smiled and scooted away a bit, and they moved closer. I scooted more and they moved closer I looked at them and they stared at me...10 seconds later we bursted out laughing.

Ino: "Sorry do we look like we have a disease?" she laughed

Sakura: "no, no, no it's just..um I'm not sure...really ..I'm not really used to girls sitting near me, or well anyone for that matter"

Ino: well get used to it! so about that skirt.. oh by the way this is Hinata,Tenten, and Temari" she said with the smile while the other two girls smiled at me

Sakura: "oh! mmm I guess I can put it in my bag and bring it to school or something...nice to meet you all...heh.."

Ino: "OOOOOR, we can come over and have a sleepover to get to know YOU -pokes nose- better and you can give me the skirt then! sound's good right? Great! we'll have it next Friday!"

I was awed, this girl just planned a sleepover for me next Friday at my house which is something I NEVER had I don't know the first thing about sleepovers..What just happened?...

Hinata:. "In..Ino may- maybe Haruno-san isn't comfortable with u-us coming over..." she blushed as she looked over at me, I giggled and smiled at her

Sakura: "You can call me Sakura"

Hinata smiled: " Please call me Hinata then..Sakura" She blushed and smiled at me, gosh she was so cute!

Sakura: "I don't mind I'll invite Konan-chan too! ^_^ it'll be fun, I'll just have to run it by my Onii-chan...by the way, um don't you guys hate me?"

I was hesitant to ask that question because for some reason I was sure they would say 'yes'.

Tenten: "um? no, why would we hate you, you didn't do anything to us, plus we HATE Karin. We heard you knocked her out TWICE-thanks by the way for that, she was shut for 3 days and it was like I walked into heaven."  
We laughed and we sat in a circle as I heard them talk awful about Karin aka redhead.

Sakura: "So why are you guys always with her?"

Ino: "Our boyfriends are best friends with HER boyfriend so we're forced to be with her...it's a group thing. ugh and we hate it because we have no excuse to leave."

Hinata: "Na-Naruto-kun always lets me leave most o-of the time..he does-doesn't like Karin-chan either"

Sakura: "Can you blame him?.."

Temari: "nope, but we can blame Sasuke"

We were laughing again when I saw Kakashi-Oniichan wave at me.

Ino whistled as Kakashi walked over to the other side of the field, and I gagged while she raised an eyebrow at me.

Sakura: " Sorry, but he's my brother hahahhaha"

Ino: "THAT sex on legs is your BROTHER?! wait Pein is your brother too right oh my Kami you are soooooo lucky!"

Sakura: " errr yeah haha I guess umm anyway didn't Uchiha-sensei mention I have a brother here?"

Temari: "Yeah but he didn't say it was HIM"

Tenten: "introduce us?"

I smiled and we got up and ran to Kakashi who was currently surrounded by guys while explaining the basics of Judo.

Kakashi: "Okay, that was the basics, now partner up and we'll start a mini tourn-ah Sakura come here!"

I shook my head at him and I waved my hands at him to show him I DO NOT WANT TO go over there in the middle of his circle surrounded by stupid boys.

Kakashi: "come to onii-chan -pats lap- Hehe Sakuraaaaaaaaa come to oniiiichhhhhhhan!"

I heard a couple snickers while some guys looked around to look for me but I was tiptoeing away when suddenly I found two muscular arms wrap around me and drag me back to the stupid circle. FUCK YOU OLD MAN! /

Kakashi: "THIS is my cute little sister! say hi to my class Sakura!"

I groaned and kept my head down while Kakashi took one of my hand's and waved to everyone while saying hello in a high pitched voice. I blushed as I heard a bunch of people laughing I'm gonna kill this bastard when I get home.

I wiggled out of his hands and tried to walk away but he dragged me back, fuck fuck fuck!

Kakashi: "Sakura will be joining us today, just think of her has one of the guys today yeah?" I growled louder as I heard the girls laughing.

Kakashi: "-and so will Sakura-chan's new little friends come here girls!"

hehe. Thank you Onii-chan.

The girls cursed as we stood next to each other, we laughed for a few minutes while Kakashi continued to explain the rules of Judo.

Kakashi: "Enough explaining let's g-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto's loud gesture.

Naruto: "I WANT TO GO I WANT TO GO!"

He was pulled down again by Sasuke who was cursing at him, He glanced quickly at my direction but looked at me again and gave me a confident "I see you checking me out" smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked away, and saw from the corner of my eye he scowled at me.

Kakashi: " Uzumaki, Uchiha why don't you two go first" He smiled at me knowingly and I gave him a hug. I love you old man!

Naruto and Sasuke got up cursing at each other and glared at Kakashi who was still smiling.

Naruto: "Now what?!"

Sasuke: "we wait for his call dobe."

Naruto: "I'm gonna kick your ASS Teme believe it! Hinata watch me!"

Everyone laughed while they positioned themselves. Heh, Chicken ass, and Hyper fighting against each other? this should be fun. I watched as Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek for good luck, and saw Sasuke was looking away. Ha! Guess Karin was too busy to come and cling to him right now. He glanced at me again and I stuck my middle finger at him he scowled at me again and gave me a death glare before looking back at Naruto.

Kakashi: "ready?"

They nodded.

Kakashi: "don't kill each other"

And the match was dodging all Naruto's hits and everyone was screaming and laughing it was like watching two monkeys fight over a banana. I sat down on the floor and Kakashi sat next to me and pulled me close to him.

Kakashi: "so Saku what's up?"

Sakura: "um..can I have a sleepover Friday?"

Kakashi: "but only girls have sleepovers Sakura." He said innocently and I backhanded him knocking him out on the floor and he was out cold for a good minute before getting back up

Sakura: "screw you grandpa..." I growled while he gave me a big hearty laugh.

Kakashi: "yeah, yeah you can but if we're going to gossip about _Ita-kun_ I better be there for the juice parts."

I punched him again but this time he grabbed me and gave me a big hug. We hugged and I felt his chest rise as he sighed. It was a good sigh, a sigh that said: I'm glad you made friends.

Kakashi: "speaking of Ita-kun" he winked at me and pointed his head to the right and I turned to see Itachi walking onto the field loose tie, 3 buttons unclosed and a smooth grin plastered on his face when we made eye contact. Holy shit he looks soooooo good right now. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as he came closer and planted right next to me. I heard him sigh as he looked at the match that was going on in front of us. I scooted away a little and looked straight to the floor as I felt him look towards me. He peered next to my ear and whispered.

Itachi: " why it's nice to see you too Sakura."

Sakura: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I jumped up and slid right against Kakashi as I heard both Itachi and Kakashi laugh.

Thank God that no one else saw that happen but, I saw Ino looking at us but she just winked and looked away as she snuggled against Shikamaru who was currently half asleep.

Itachi: "Kakashi, hows the fight so far? my brother any good?"

Kakashi: "huh? oh...uh yeah it's good" (lies) he didn't lift his eyes from his porno book once since Itachi sat down. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to watch Sasuke and Naruto fight, and glare at Kakashi who was suppose to cue them to stop the fight.

Boys...they're all idiots...nasty, perverted idiots. I shook my head while laughing at Naruto slip and fall face front when suddenly I felt a poke to my side I twitched and saw Itachi's finger right next to my hip. I looked at him and he smirked and I felt like dying and going to heaven at that moment. God I love that smirk!

Itachi: " hn. I noticed you started coming to class with no make up an average looking clothes. Guess it's not worth dressing up anymore huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Sakura: "pfft, It was a 'first day of school let me look extra cute' kind of thing I had going on, plus I only got dressed up for yo-..._youuuuuurrrrrrrrr _students..who are now my...peers..heh." I coughed and looked away hiding my blush, damn what a stupid save.

He laughed.

Itachi: "ahhh so it was for my students huh" He laughed again while I nodded quickly trying to avoid making eye contact. I feel so stupid now.

Itachi: " how lucky...they are..my students of course" he said slowly transitioning that smirk into a sexy grin

Sakura: " pfffft, haha lucky? really now?"

Itachi: "of course, I'm sure I'd feel lucky too if I had someone dress like that for me shirt, skirt and everything" he winked at me while biting his lower lip as if he was fighting back a big smile and I wasn't sure what to do next. This guy was going to make my cheeks burst from all this blushing. I heard him laugh again while I sunk my head lower. Man this isn't a normal teacher/student talk.

Sakura: "You only wish I would dress like that for you _Itchy_" and I bursted out laughing thinking of all the times I would call him that whenever he would scare me when I was younger I looked at him and he narrowed his eyes while smiling.

Sakura: "aww what's wrong you don't like me calling you that? iiiiiitchhhhhyyyyy" I was giggling again when suddenly he shifted closer to me and I felt his hand snake around my waist making sure no one else was watching us and he came close to my ear.

Itachi: "nah, I liked it better when you called me Ita-kun for the first time when we shared our first kiss 8 years ago, _Sakura_." he poked my neck with his tongue and I felt that tingle glide all the way down my spine.

Sakura: "EEEEP!" I covered my mouth before anyone else heard that and slapped his back really hard making him laugh even harder. Ugh, he was always doing this to me, that jerk.

I crawled onto the other side of Kakashi and he peered to my previous spot and I felt his fingertip touch mine, I curled my hand in surprise but then I ended up rubbing his strong finger with mine and I saw him smile while continuing to watch the fight. His hand was slowly sliding over mine and I felt him grab it gently and I rubbed his hand as he felt my hand firmly when suddenly Kakashi looked up from his book and beckoned both his hands to have us move closer to him.

Kakashi whispered: "pssssst. I know what you're doing behind my back, I suggest you either let go of my little sister's hand or you start learning how to hold a piece of chalk with your feet Uchiha" he smiled a big flashy smile and we immediately let go and Kakashi coughed out a couple laughs.

Kakashi" OH! you really were hold hands!? ha! I was just guessing since it's something I know my little sister probably dreams about every night. in fact, Itachi she was calling out your na-" He was laying on the floor after I backhanded him really, really hard.

Sakura: "Die you old geezer!" I looked around to see everyone staring at me...quiet...when Itachi was suddenly laughing as I lowered my head in embarrassment. Kakashi got up and clapped his hands as he got up and moved Naruto away from Sasuke.

Kakashi: " great job kids, thanks for the first fight. now moving on."

Naruto: "WHAT?! THAT WAS IT!? WELL DID I WIN HUH HUH HUH?!"

Sasuke: "I won you dobe."

Naruto: "No you didn't you were too busy looking around Teme! admit it I won!"

Sasuke: "I wasn't looking around!" he hissed

Naruto: "Yes you were looking at your brother the entire time I saw y-" he was cut off by Kakashi's hand knocking him out and Kiba and Neji dragged him back to the group that was sitting on the floor.

Kakashi: "Sasuke he was right you kept looking at Itachi, but you did win so it doesn't matter."

Sasuke: "tssh. whatever." Sasuke glanced at Itachi and I saw his eyes glide straight to me then back at Itachi. Was he watching us? ugh, does it even matter?

I ignored his glare as I watched Itachi smirk at Sasuke who scowled back at him before sitting back down next to Kiba and Neji before being dragged back up by Kakashi into the fight circle.

Kakashi: "Since you won you get to pick your next opponent" Sasuke immediately looked at Itachi and I heard Itachi sigh very lowly.

Kakashi: " Itachi do you accept?"

Itachi: "hn. I'm on break."

Sasuke: "what's wrong Aniki. afraid?"

Itachi: "shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Sasuke: "I'm not afraid of you"

Itachi: "I beg the differ little brother"

Sasuke: "get up and fight me Itachi"

Sakura: "I'll fight you in place of Uchiha-sensei" I said raising my hand and all eyes were on me.

Itachi: "nonsense, Sakura why would I let you fight him in my place?"

I got up and dusted myself off.

Sakura: "oh please, I'm not doing this for you Uchiha-sensei, I'm doing this for me."

I saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at me as I walked into the circle.

Sasuke: "I'm not fighting a chick"

Sakura: "You weren't hesitating Monday."

He glared at me and narrowed his eyes making his glare turn into a death glare.

Sasuke: "heh fine, but don't cry to your _brother_ this time if you get hurt."

Sakura: " that's if I get hurt" I smirked at him and he furrowed his brows. geez why doesn't he just tape his face like that it'll save the 42 muscles he has on his face a lot of work.

Sasuke cracked his neck from side to side.

Sasuke: "fine then, _Pinky_"

Sakura: "Fine!"

Itachi: "interesting...Kakashi may I stay to watch?"

Kakashi: "be my guest." He sat down and grabbed his porno book.

Itachi nodded at Kakashi and looked at me again.

Itachi: "good luck...Sakura" he winked at me and I quickly looked away turning a beat red and I heard Sasuke's loud growl as he landed the first quick to my arm, but I quickly dodged it. Damn he was fast. He smirked at me again while coming in for another kick and I dodged again. Pretty soon, I found myself constantly dodging and I haven't hit a single blow on him yet. I heard people cheering for him and Itachi's eyes watching me attentively, ugh as if I needed the extra pressure. He hooked his arm around my neck and slammed me down with a big grin on his face

Sasuke: "heh, how does it he feel being under me again.._Sakura_?" He whispered

Sakura: " it's _disgusting_ Sasuke" I smirked before grabbing his waist shifting his body onto the bottom of my foot and flipping him over. I flipped up and quickly spun my foot against his ankle making him fall again once he got up. He grabbed my leg and I managed to twist my foot out of his grasp and we were both circling each other.

Sasuke: "that was pretty good..but not good enough" he huddled towards me and slammed me down again crap that hurt.

Sakura: "Like I need your approval on things" I said grunting to get up as I felt him put pressure on my arms while pinning me down.

Sasuke: "you really like being under me don't you" I heard him whisper and people near us gasp at his comment I was ignoring the blush creeping on my face.

Sasuke: "this is probably the most you ever gotten close to a guy right?" He said louder having a couple people snicker and others gasp again damn he was pissing me off and his grip wasn't getting any looser. He was angry...and I can feel it. but why?

Sakura: "that's none of your business...now get off me" I growled while I saw him grin an evil grin.

Sasuke: "does that mean you admit defeat? and come on Sakura, I know you like this...or do you prefer my older brother Itachi in this position?" he said even louder making everyone gawk at him and gasp really loudly when suddenly there were dozens of questions roaming around. I needed to get him off me...think Sakura, THINK.

Sasuke: "oh that's right no one knows right? that you like my brother, and you dressed up like an emo slut on the first day of school to give him a bone-" He was cut off by my kick to his balls and it loosened his grip, I grabbed his waist again and I slammed him over me, I paused tightened my grip around his waist and slammed him all the way over me again and got up. FURIOUS.

Sakura: "how DARE you talk about your teacher like that, let alone your own brother, you fucking dumb fuck and why do you care who I dress for? and how dare you have the nerve to even talk about someone you don't even know you chicken ass hair styled, pig headed, douche bag!"

Sasuke was shaking but he got up anyway and I saw Kakashi watching us now..angry...I'm pretty sure if Sasuke wasn't his student he would murder him right now, and if this was Pein instead of Kakashi, Sasuke would be 6 feet under this very second. I couldn't help but look at Itachi who was giving a death glare to Sasuke who was currently laughing at the moment.

Sasuke: "what's so embarrassing about liking your teacher Sakura? It's cute."

Sakura: "Why are you trying to avoid this fight Sasuke, afraid that if people aren't listening to your comments they might have noticed you just got your ass beat by a girl."

Sasuke: "hn. You're also forgetting that everyone isn't listening to me but talking about you right now." I couldn't stop myself from looking around to see people eying me and then snickering some laughing, as if I was someone really pathetic.

Sakura: "I...I don't care!" I aimed a punch at him but he caught my fist.

Sasuke: "Oh I'm sure you will when everyone finds out that not only do you dig my brother but you have a thing for me too." he winked at me as a I heard a roar of people calling me a slut when suddenly Karin push through a bunch of people.

Karin: "did you just say she likes you as well ask Uchiha-sensei."

Sasuke: "yeah I guess it's hard to pick who she likes more"

Kakashi was coming over, and I saw Itachi getting up slowly, this wasn't a judo fight anymore.

Karin: "the nerve! hey if you like old ass men then stick to sensei but I better not see your grimy slutty hands on my man!"

I was standing there trying to fight back tears, since when did this turn into a verbal fight? I was looking at Kakashi who was standing there ready to kill Sasuke.

Itachi walked over and stood next to me...great things were about to get worse.

Itachi: "that's enough Karin, leave before I write you up for skipping class."

Karin: "heh, yeah sure in a sec."

Kakashi: "please stop disrupting my class" Kakashi said in a very low growl. Karin looked at him and her eyes showed fear. Kakashi was really scary when he was mad. I was shaking from all this I felt my tears blinding me, and I felt my heart racing as the warm tears traced my face down to my neck as Itachi grabbed my elbow yanking me gently to leave.

Sasuke: "ha! look, Itachi's holding her elbow, her wish must've came true since she's shaking and crying tears of joy right now" everyone was laughing again at his taunting me as Kakashi was writing something down on his board.

Karin: "how cute! babe maybe she'll get married to Itachi and be your sister-in-law"

Sasuke: "ha! if that happens then I want to get disowned" and everyone was laughing louder I yanked my arm away ran over to Sasuke kicked him in the stomach really hard having his face hover straight towards me, I grabbed his face and kneed his face right in twice before pushing his face back in and landing a big punch over the opposite cheek Pein had punched him in and he landed on his knees. I heard Karin shriek and I grabbed her by the hair and slammed over on the floor, from side to side and I pulled her up

Sakura: "...keep pushing my buttons and I will shave you bald after setting your hair on fire." my voice was icy, emotionless.

She stared at me, wide eyes as if she knew I wasn't kidding. I threw her to the floor and went over to Sasuke who was huddled over now breathign heavily and I chinned his face up, and smirked.

Sakura: " Call me what you want, and SAY whatever the FUCK you want be realize in the end of EVERY shit that happens between us, You'll be the one who ends up on their knees and this "emo slut" will make sure of that." I smirked at him before making a smiley face on the side of my cheek with his blood, disgusting yes, but it felt SO damn good, but that feeling was soon over when Sasuke pulled me back and forced a kiss on me. I tried to pull away but he gripped both my wrists making me knock my knees together and he kissed me harder. I felt his tongue force in my mouth and rub against mine as his lips formed a smile. moments later he pulled away and I tried to slap him but he grabbed it and kissed my hand while looking at not me, but Itachi...that fucking sick douchebag. I peered my hand away as I saw Sasuke smirk at me.

Sasuke: "see I told you she liked me"

I gawked at him in disgust but I couldn't say anything beyond that because Kakashi grabbed me, and security grabbed Sasuke and we were dragged opposite directions. I ignored everyones snickers, curses, laughs, taunts, and questions and stared at Itachi who looked like he was ready to explode. Kakashi dragged me into his room and sat me on the counter while wiping the bloody smile off my face. I kept my head down as he got the alcohol ready for me, when I heard a faint sniffle.

I looked to see Kakashi's tear was escaping the corner of his eye. My heart dropped when I saw the tear leave his face...my Onii-chan was crying...why?

Sakura: "..Onii-chan are you okay?.." he turned around and he was shaking like crazy as I heard another sniff. I jumped off the counter and I put my hand on his shoulder when he dropped to his knees...his ears were turning red. Oh my god, just how pissed was he?

Sakura: "onii-chan are you alright? please talk to me.." I put my hand on his other shoulder when he bursted out...laughing? What the fuck? I turned him around and he was laughing so hard he was all red and that tear was from laughing. huh?

Sakura: "wha..I thought you were crying." he waved his hand at me as he held his stomach continuing to laugh. Psycho.

Suddenly, I was laughing too, I was laughing just as hard as him, enough to sit on the floor and we were laughing together. Kakashi was calming down as he wiped my tears away. I wasn't sure if those were tears of laughter or hurt, getting back to reality I slapped his hand away.

Sakura: "haha...fuck you old man I thought you were crying! don't do ever do that again!"

Kakashi: "ha...hhahaha...oh Kami that was hilarious..ah sorry Sakura, it was just too funny I couldn't stop, hahahahahahaha you kicked his ASS!" He hugged me and he was laughing again, soon I was joining him again.

Kakashi: "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself"

Sakura: "Thanks Onii-chan I'm sorry it happened in the middle of your class though"

Kakashi: "eh ask me if I care, and that was better than any class I ever taught"

I was crying again, not sure why.

Kakashi: " but next time...walk away before those verbal fights ever get worse okay?"

I nodded while nuzzling against him and we stood up. I told him I can clean myself up after a shower, he gave me 1 nodd before laughing again.

Kakashi: "I love you Sakura" he kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

Sakura: "I love you too!" I jumped into his arms and he was holding me while opening the door.

Kakashi: "I have to report to Tsunade again, and give Pein a call...I'm sure he'll laugh as much as I did" his words were a barely audible to me as I cuddled closer, ahh my oniichan was always warm,I kept my eyes closed as I felt my body shift from one

wave of warmth to a different one? this warmth was even better, it was actually hot against my skin and I felt even sleepier.

Kakashi: " I got business to attend please take care of my sister...Itachi"

I shot my eyes open and looked up to see Itachi who gave Kakashi a nod then looked down at me with a really sad smile. I looked away as he held me firmly against his rock hard body. Kakashi left us alone and I was laying awkwardly in his arms...we were in complete silence. damn I can feel a long talk coming on.

Itachi: "Sakura..let's talk."

ahh and here it comes...I need a shower.

Sigh.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: here's another chapter! I couldn't help myself I saw all the good responses and I was just too happy to not post another chapter! thank you so much thank you so so so so so much -throws cookies at you- please let me know what you think. I also took in your suggestions! please let me know if there are other things you would like me to fix! i appreciate all the support please enjoy! there are more chapters to come! -begins chapter 6- and hopefully I can upload this tomorrow ^_^ thanks again -Hclessthanthree!**


	6. Chapter 6-Brothers

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 6: Brothers.**

Tsunade: "You brat! You made her cry again!? Are you asking to be expelled, do you want me to have you kicked off the soccer team completely?! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOUR MOTHER?! I WILL TELL HER EVERYTHING SASUKE! Everything including all the CRAP Itachi begged me not to tell her because he KNOWS the horror you would face if your parents found out"

She screamed in my face loud and obnoxiously as I looked away from her, I was in no mood for this.

Tsunade: "WELL?!" I stared at her and she growled at me clearly pissed off, I was confused, why was she defending this chick so much? who cares if she doesn't have parents! who cares if she's new here! Who cares if I made her cry! who cares if her lips were soft- wait what?! UGH..not now hormones.

Sasuke: "hn."

Tsunade: "Sigh! this kid, I can't deal with you, let's wait till your brother gets here."

Sasuke: "Why are you going through so much trouble? you usually don't care in cases like this."

Tsunade: "Because that girl is my goddaughter and also my LIFE, that's why you inconsiderate excuse of a man."

I gawked at the Hag... Sakura Tsunade's goddaughter? Damn she knew the principal too? why am I the only one who has never met her before?

I was interrupted in my own thoughts and complaints when Aniki walked in.

Itachi: "sorry Tsunade, I was just talking to Sakura myself a minute ago, you wanted a word with me?"

She smiled at my brother who sat down, my eyes shot opened when I noticed he was completely drowned in Pinky's scent. Strawberries and vanilla..god it never smelt so good before. my stomach churned I wasn't suppose to like her scent I'm suppose to hate everything about her.

Fuck.

Tsunade: "hm, well I don't know what else to say to you Itachi except that I'm very close to spilling the other itsy bitsy details I have under my chin to your mother." her eyes shifted to me and I made no movement.

Itachi: "Hn. Tsunade I might just let you." My heart just popped out of my chest.

Sasuke: "WHAT?! You're going to let her tell mom what I did!? You know they're gonna kill me!"

Itachi: "I don't care anymore Sasuke, you humiliated not only me, your gym teacher, but this girl, ESPECIALLY this girl, I don't care for your needs anymore, and Frankly, if I could I would want to watch her kick your ass over and over again." That was the most Itachi has ever said and I had nothing to say back. Tsunade laughed as Itachi glared at me.

Sasuke: " Of course you wouldn't care, you care about some random ass girl more than your own brother!"

Itachi: " Oh now I'm your brother, but when you were hissing my name out in vain it was all forgotten, and honestly yeah I'm favoring her, after all we are getting married according to you little brother." I glared at him, he was pissing me off!

Tsunade: "Sasuke, you're a smart kid, but obviously your little crush on Sakura isn't healthy."

I gagged.

Sasuke: "Crush?! you think I like that ugly pig?"

Itachi/Tsunade: "Yes."

I huffed in anger as I got up and shouted.

Sasuke: "I hate her!, I have a girlfriend who looks waaaay better than her (lies) and I think she's an eye sore (lie) you guys must be really stupid if you think I like her (as if)." I wouldn't show them half the lies I just mentioned because for some reason admitting it pissed me off. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at me and looked back at Itachi.

Tsunade: " well I'm not sure what you want me to do Itachi, I respect you and your decision but, I don't want to let this kid off easily for making my daughter cry..twice then kiss her and claim he hates her..pfft HAHA! kids."

I sent her a death glare but she ignored it.

Itachi: " hn, I understand...how about instead of punishing him here, we send him to Sakura and have her deal with him." My eyes shot out of my head and I saw them both smile as if agreeing.

Tsunade: "Sakura can always use a hand volunteering at the hospital..hmmmm not a bad idea Uchiha, deal!"

No no no FUCK no this wasn't happening! I was not about to volunteer at a fucking hospital with fucking Pinky...I suddenly imagined her in a nurse outfit and forced myself from having a nosebleed..no way in hell was this happening

Sasuke: "NO! I'm not helping her." I huffed as Itachi picked up his cell and dialed a number.

I watched him as a smile creeped up on his face.

voice: "hello? Itachi-kun?" shit it was kaa-san.

Itachi: " Kaa-san? how are you?"

Kaa-san: "Oh I'm alright! what's up dear? you never call like this."

Itachi: "hn. I'm with Sasuke right now."...shit shit shit. Tsunade was holding back a laugh as we both watched Itachi talk on the phone

Kaa-san: "Really?! hello Sasuke-kuuuun! why are you two together?"

Itachi: "oh because Sasuke-kun has something he wants to tell you Kaa-san"

Kaa-san: "oh really? it couldn't wait till he got home from school?"

Itachi: "nope, it actually happened during gym...well actually let him explain." He gave me an evil smile as Tsunade was silently laughing. Did he really expect me to fucking explain myself to this deadly woman who's probably capable of choking me through the phone.

Kaa-san: "hello Sasuke?!" she sounded so happy...

I sighed as I took the phone and stopped myself from having a heart attack.

Sasuke: "ahh...Kaa-san..um."

Itachi glared at me with a victory smirk as Kaa-san was greeting me again.

Kaa-san: "what is it you have to tell me Sasuke?...is it about the girl from last time?" suddenly her voice was icy and cold...and deadly. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut, well here goes all my weekend plans for Kami knows how long.

Sasuke: "Uh yeah...um I offered to help her volunteer in...the..hospital..."

Kaa-san: "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! that's so great Sasuke-kun! eeeeeh I'm so happy now! good job! I'm sure she'll love your help!"

I faked a faint laugh, doubting my mother's words.

Sasuke: " well..I'll see you at dinner kaa-san, talk to Aniki." I shoved the phone back to a smiling Itachi.

Itachi: "ahh isn't that great Kaa-san? Now Sasuke is helping her as a way to apologize her. hn..hn. alright see you at dinner." he hung up and slid his phone back to his pocket.

Tsunade bursted out laughing.

Tsunade: "hahahahahaha! wow Uchiha that was genius, just GENIUS! to think it was better to not only get him to accept this, buuut if he didn't then he was forced to tell your mother the real story ha! my hat's off to you now get out both of you, I need a nap. Oh and I'll call Kakashi over to tell him about the hospital thing, now scram."

We both got up, bowed and I slammed the door behind me and shot a glare at him.

Sasuke: "this isn't over."

Itachi: "you're right, this isn't only the beginning..See you later Volunteer." he scoffed as he left.

I was walking to my locker, fists shoved in my pocket as I thought of the hell that would happen once I start helping her. God she's so ANNOYING. everything about her is annoying it's even annoying to THINK of her. I was too busy cursing and bitching about her when I didn't even notice that I bumped into her brother, aka my gym teacher; Kakashi.

Kakashi: "um.. Uchiha can we talk?"

I nodded and followed over to him on a bench. Damn what if he beats me up, after all his siblings already did.

Kakashi: "I'm not going to beat you up, if that's what you're thinking haha, uh I just wanted to ask you a question."

Sasuke: "ahh go ahead.."

Kakashi: "Can you ask your girlfriend to stay away from my sister?"

I shot an eyebrow at him, I thought this was about me.

Sasuke: "Um..I can try but I can't really control Karin..she does whatever she wants."

Kakashi: "ahh..alright, it's just I don't want Sakura to get hurt anymore, I laughed it off with her today because I knew she would cry, I pretended to laugh my head off with her so much I cried out tears of laughter to hide the fact that I was crying that she had to suffer humiliation again and I had no control over it...ah but you don't care about that do you?"

I shot another eyebrow at him.

Sasuke: "er..not really..um I'm not sure what else to say to you."

Kakashi: "ah it's fine sorry for taking up your time, I just thought I'd give it a shot, anyway Tsunade wants to talk, ah take care."

..He cried for his sister?..This big guy who looks like he doesn't even know what the word pain means cried, and then lied to his sister because of what I did...no this is not my fault it's hers she started it by acting like a complete idiot in front of Itachi...but when did I start caring about what Itachi ever did? Shit...I didn't care, point is ...it annoyed me so much it made me react and that's all that mattered. I was trying to process this all in my head when a question popped in my head.

Sasuke: "Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned around and eyed me.

Sasuke: "how is it that you know my brother?...why is it that Sakura knows him, and so do you..actually all you teachers know her, and she knows all of you...how? is what I'm trying to ask..."

He stared at me for a bit like he was trying to figure out a way to explain it to me.

Kakashi: "Itachi is Pein's best friend, as you may know, Itachi and I met through Pein who brought him over for dinner one day."

Kakashi sat back down next to me.

Kakashi: "Kurenai is actually my Ex..I still love her but I had to leave her when we moved and I didn't want her to wait for me, Tsunade knew my parents and she was in love with Sakura when she met her as a baby and offered to be Sakura's godmother. Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, and Anko are my friends from college, and the rest I met through Itachi who would bring em over from time to time to our house where they would play games and eat take out with Pein, Sakura, and I. Itachi wasn't that old, neither were we, he would come over every day he was quiet at first but Sakura made him crack with all her singing and doctor check-ups she would do...Sakura was obsessed with Itachi's hair and she would always touch it. Eventually, she grew attached to him and told him over and over she wants to marry him. Pein almost killed Itachi one time because Sakura almost followed him home without letting us know. We knew Itachi had a little brother but he didn't talk much about you, he said you didn't like him so there wasn't much to say...after a near death fight I had with a student here in Konoha at another school, we decided to move since the fight happened, and our parents died. I remember before leaving Sakura forced a kiss on Itachi, but seconds later she fainted right into Pein's arms before we left it was the cutest thing Sakura has ever done. I think that's why she still loves your brother because he was always nice to her, he's probably the reason why Sakura still likes men, because she would constantly be bullied in school. anyway...yeah it happened like that..Itachi was excited to see Sakura again so Tsunade and I put her in his first period class...I'm sorry I didn't know you would end up hating her.. I didn't think she would be a problem to you all..I really fucked up, I should've had her homeschooled..anyway I hope that answered your question." I saw a tear peer from the man's eye as he got up and walked away without looking back at me. So..that's how they know each other...I wasn't sure what I was feeling at this very moment, all I knew was the there was more to her and to my brother's history with her than what meets the eye. For some reason, knowing they had their first kiss together didn't calm my nerves. What's happening to me?

**Saturday night...**

I called kaa-san and explained that I'll be having dinner with the guys at Ichiraku and hung up. I sat with Karin leaning against me and the gang all in a booth. We ordered food and I was going to tell them the shit that went down in Tsunade's office. ..I knew that the conversation between Kakashi wasn't anything they needed to know.

Naruto: "Teme so tell us, you're not getting expelled are you?"

Sai: "Hey dickless, I think he would've mentioned that already if it was that bad."

Gaara: "Let him talk...idiots."

Naturo: "He's taking too longggggggg" I threw a french fry at him and he caught it with his mouth. we laughed as he kissed Hinata's pink cheeks.

Sasuke: "ahh...I'm not getting kicked off, or kicked out, Hell she didn't even tell my parents" it actually sounded amazing coming out of my mouth.

They all cheered and drank down their drinks but I cut them off.

Sasuke: "but..Itachi made me promise to do something for that bitch..something about volunteering."

Karin: "Ugh! I thought your brother was cool Sasuke, but ever since that whore came in he's been a real prick." I nodded in agreement, I knew Itachi was a douche but he just showed it more ever since Pinky came around.

Ino: "Say what you want Karin, but she's actually pretty cool if you get to know her."

Karin: "Ha! bitch is only kissing ass, wait till she stabs you in the back as well."

Tenten: "Only you would say that Karin."

Temari: "Afterall, it's what you do to every...single...friend...you...have."

Karin: "please, I do it to people who deserve it."

Hinata: "you do...do it to everyone...Ka-Karin-chan and it's not very nice."

She growled at Hinata but Naruto sent her a death glare and she sat quietly in her seat as the other girls got up and went to the bathroom, most likely to discuss what a bitch Karin was.

The boys went to get more food, and Karin and I were left at the table alone. I felt her hand wrap around my wrist and she turned me to face her and forced an aggressive kiss right on me. I kissed her back, hard and fast we were soon making out in our seat. I heard her moan softly as I bit and kissed her neck. I never felt anything from these kisses but for some reason I never backed away from it. I was glad, kisses that felt like nothing but movement were great, theres nothing to bounce back on when you catch your slutty girlfriend kiss another guy. It was perfect for me. We stopped when one of the waitresses coughed and put some more food down on our table. I knew she was a friend of Aniki's and I'm pretty sure she hates me from the nasty glares she seems to throw at me every time I come here. Or maybe it's the glares for nearly fucking Karin on this seat every time we step in here to eat.

Karin: " ugh all they order is fatty foods what's wrong with your friends Sasuke."

I just shrugged my shoulders and took a fry into my mouth.

Karin: "ugh I can't stop thinking of that bitch!"

Kiba: "sounds like Karin has a crush on the new girl."

Karin: "Yeah right! you wish! I can't STAND her!"

Sasuke: "She's way too confident and she doesn't see she's really sunk deep."

Kiba: "gotta admit though she's still pretty hot..even when she's angry."

Everyone looked at Kiba as they got back to their seats and he smiled like he wasn't going to change his mind even after all the glares.

Karin: "I look way better than her Kiba, you're blind, and you have bad taste."

Ino: "Just because you're easy doesn't make you good looking." Ino said in a low whisper and Karin narrowed her eyes at her as the other girls were laughing and high-fiving her.

Sasuke: "tsk, I don't care about any of that..I just need to find a way to shut that mouth of hers."

Karin: "I want to teach her a lesson too Sasuke-kun!"

I got deadly shots from my friends girlfriends as Karin and I were thinking of ways to make Sakura cry without getting ourselves physically involved..How can I do this without getting caught or in trouble? I wasn't going to let her win this fight, I'd rather die than let her think this is over. Flashes of her smiling at Itachi, were coming into mind, then some flashes of the nurse's office incident were seeping in and I was holding back a smile...damn I hate to admit it but that was the best part of my week..then I realized something.

Sasuke: "she never admitted she didn't like me..." I was suddenly grinning as the wheels turned in my head.

Karin: "Fucking flip flopping hoe! Sasuke you better do something about her because I really want her to leave school!"

Sasuke: "me too, at this point she'll make me lose my chance at a soccer scholarship for Konoha University. She needs to get the hell out."

Naruto: "wow Teme this is the longest you ever talked about a girl."

Sai: "Yeah are you sure you're not the one that likes her?" I saw the ends of their mouths curl into a smirk in unison as I eyed all the guys

Sasuke: " yeah right, You think a guy like me is going to fall for someone so ugly (lie), and bitchy?"

Guys: "Yes."

I narrowed my eyes at them as they all laughed except for Karin.

Sasuke: "well I don't, it's just fun messing with her, but right now I'm not trying to mess with her I'm trying mess-her-up. She's going to have Tsunade cancel my chances at that scholarship and theres no way in Hell am I giving that chance up...and I got the perfect plan." I said grinning as they all watched me. tsk, Fuckers, I don't need their help in this, they don't understand anything.

Karin: "What's the plan Sasuke?! Tell me I want to help!"

Sasuke: "It's easy, I just make her fall in love with me."

They shot an eyebrow at me and bursted out laughing.

Naruto: "hahahaha you're a dumbass! you think she's going to fall in love with you?! HAHAHA! do you even KNOW yourself? you made her cry TWICE Teme, I'm pretty sure you're number one on her hit list hahahahaha!"

I punched him but he was still laughing, he was right..how was I going to make her fall in love with me?

Sasuke: "if she does then she'll be too busy trying to please me to do anything harmful to me and my chances at KU. It sounds stupid but I'm pretty sure it'll work...I just need to figure out how."

Karin: "...I don't like that idea mmmm don't you have anything else?!" she whined, I knew she hated the thought. I kissed her roughly reminding her she's still going to be my girlfriend.

Sasuke: "Relax Karin, I won't hook up with her, if I do then it'll all be a joke. I just need to make her see that I'm the better person, and stronger person in this fight, and in the end she's going to be begging ME to save her ass. If she becomes one of those crazy fangirls then all my worries are over."

Shikamaru: ".that's kind of harsh don't you think?"

Karin: "ugh...it's as if talking about her was bad enough." I shot an eyebrow at her when she pointed near the entrance and my eyes widened a little.

Everyone in the table was soon watching Sakura, Pein, Pein's group and my brother? what's he doing here? he hates places like this.

They stood there talking to a waiter out in the front and walked over to the table near us and didn't even bother to look at the glares I was sending them..all my thoughts were gone when suddenly I got a good look of her..damn did she look good. Light grey dress that danced around her mid thigh, it was sleeveless, but she had fingerless gloves on and armcandy..her hips naturally swayed at the click of her boots..she had eyeliner and lipgloss on and that was it...she was glowing and her eyes seemed even more beautiful in the dim place. I felt my pants tighten a little as she pulled her dress down a little. Fuck is she crazy doing that in public?! I quickly scanned around and noticed most of the guys were watching her for more than one reason...Sakura was new here, she's looking so fucking hot, she also came in with a group that's known by everyone around here, she's LAUGHING with one of the scariest guys (Pein) known in Hidden Leaf history, and she's here with my brother...FUCK.

We watched them all as they sat down and took out menus, oblivious to their surroundings.

Pein, his girlfriend Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi and Sakura were all sharing one table, and everyone was greeting them, and both girls and guys were leaving the table giving one extra look at Sakura..but her eyes were only on Itachi. WHY? she's always fucking looking at him with those stupid eyes! She never looks at anyone else like that!

I looked away as he turned to look at her and she blushed into flames. _disgusting_.

Sasuke: "Even.. -sigh- even if it's a stupid plan, I'm still going with it, no matter what."

Everyone looked at me with eyes that spoke different things..some said.. you're my friend I'll try helping you but I'm not into this, others said go for it (Karin) but most of them said..That's going too far but remember we're still friends. Fuck, it wasn't as bad as they're probably thinking.

Get ready Sakura, because starting tonight, your cat and mouse game with me is going to end.

I downed another drink and looked away as I watched the rest of my table continue watching Sakura and her group

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Hello all, :) please enjoy this chapter ^_^! thanks again for the support I'm going to start chapter 7 as soon as this is up, and I'll most likely upload that chapter tonight for you! lol :)))) please enjoy this and thanks once again-HClessthanthree**


	7. Chapter 7-Home Sweet Home

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home.**

_**Saturday night: Sakura's house**_

_**Time: 7:00pm**_

I was lazing around on the living room couch when Pein suddenly walked in picked me up and over his shoulder and walked upstairs.

Sakura: "Can I ask why I'm being manhandled up the stairs Onii-chan...-_-?"

Pein: "Get ready, you're going to out with me and the guys."

Sakura: "Deidara is going too?"

Pein: "Yeah, go get dressed it's club night there, Konan will be here to get ready with you."

Sakura: "EWWWWW! No way! Deidara always pisses me off the most! And your friends treat me like I'm 5!"

He plopped me on my bed and walked towards the door.

Pein: "Itachi asked for you so that's why I'm taking you with me. now get ready." He looked at me real quick and grinned knowingly and I rushed into the shower screaming

Sakura: "Itachi I'm cominggggggg!"

Pein closed the door and leaned against it.

Pein: "Stupid little sister...she's too cute for her own good."

Konan: "aww Pein, did I just hear the word cute come out your mouth?"

Pein: "hn this never happened." He looked away and Konan turned his face back towards her and kissed him deeply and slowly before hugging him tightly.

Konan: "She's coming right?"

Pein nodded and opened the door for Konan before going to his room himself.

Konan: "Oh and the guys will be here to pick us up in like 10 minutes!"

Pein: "Got it."

I ran out the shower and found Konan sitting on my bed she looked around then looked at me and rushed me into her arms and spun me around, God I love this chick.

Konan: "okay sweetie lets get ready for tonight, you mind if I get dressed here?"

Sakura: "Nope! ^_^ I love it when you come over Konan Onee-chan, being with boys all day can really do some mental damage to a girl."

Konan: "we'll cheers to that later tonight now lets get you ready."

I giggled while Konan got my outfit together, and slipped it on, she sat me down, did my hair the way she knows I like it and finished me off with very little make up.

Konan: "I won't put too much since we'll probably dance most of the night."

I nodded before quickly rushing to the mirror and I stared at myself.. Wow I'm hot!

My grey dress swayed beautifully after Konan lifted the hem up and pinned it to give the bottom edge a little more volume. I clicked on my 2 inch boots and Turned around fully before giving Konan a big tight hug.

Sakura: "Thank you! I love this! Kya, you're so good with this stuff!"

Konan: "Anytime little sis, now let's just finish off with a couple bracelets and voila! You're ready!"

I spun around in my dress while Konan finished putting her earrings on and we opened the door a little to listen in on the guys downstairs. Then I remembered something!

Sakura: "Onee-chan, I'm having a sleepover next Friday, can you make it?"

Konan: "sure, who's coming over?"

Sakura: "Um Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten...they kind of invited themselves over but I didn't mind because it sounds fun, please come, I won't be comfortable without you."

Konan: "Pein said those girls were okay, so yeah I'll come ^^ text me the deets later okay? now lets go before Deidara shits in his pants for making him wait too long."

I laughed while walking down the stairs and heard Deidara's perverted self wolf whistle before being elbowed in the stomach by Kisame.

Hidan: "Holy fucking boner...Pein never said anything about his sister looking this good."

I narrowed my eyes at obviously horny boy who was staring at me nonstop.

Pein: "Dude you're creeping my sister out." Hidan jumped up screaming for his life thinking Pein might have heard him comment about me but Pein just smirked and jerked his head over to me.

Sakura: " weeell does it look okay? Konan picked it out" I smiled at him and he just held the bridge of his nose before looking at Konan who was busily laughing.

Konan: "what? she's cute!"

I pouted at Onii-chan who sighed heavily..eh what's wrong?

Sakura: "does it look that bad?..."

Deidara/Hidan: "NOOOO!" Pein shot them a death glare and looked at me.

Pein: "just..just be careful around guys okay? stay next to either me or Konan tonight." I nodded at him.

Itachi: "does that mean I'm off limits as well Pein?" He grinned as he walked in and I felt myself blush at the rare sight I was seeing. Itachi was leaning against the door hands in his black jeans pocket and a button-up shirt that was obviously missing the first 3 buttons at the top and you can see a peek of his black tank top underneath.. It was fit enough where you can pretty much be sure he has a nice set of abs, and pecks underneath, but not tight enough where it all showed. He wore black straight leg jeans and his hair was in a loose ponytail and he had the most sensational smirk on his face that made me want to run up to him and kiss him right then and there, but I know better than to do that in front of my brother.

Pein just rubbed his forehead like he was feeling way too troubled by all this and everyone was laughing. I knew Pein wasn't comfortable with me near his friends sometimes because I "grew up" and that his friends are really perverted. I rolled my eyes at Itachi who was now standing in front of me.

Itachi: "I believe you're my date tonight, forgive me for asking Pein to bring you over...I've missed you Sakura." he whispered into my ear while wrapping his strong arms around me.

Sakura: "... I missed you too Itachi-kun." I bit my lip while hugging him tighter and snuggled into his arms.

Itachi looked at me after parting from our hug a little and stared right into my eyes which questioned: did you really?. I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek in response and he smiled a beaming smile at me before taking my hand and leading me to his motorcycle. We hopped on and drove off, and I was holding onto Itachi really tightly while remembering the event that happened back in Kakashi's gym office.

_**flashback**_

_Itachi: "Can we talk?" _

_I nodded at him and he sat down on the floor and I sat down right in front of him._

_Sakura: "mm let's talk."_

_He looked at me and smiled another sad smile before peering his hand out towards me, I took it and he slid me in between his legs and he held me between his legs. I felt my body tense up since I've never been this close to anyone before let alone a guy. I already have it bad here what if people see me like this with him? I mean come on he's my teacher for crying out loud._

_Itachi: "the doors are locked and I have the other key to this place besides Kakashi so we're safe." he half whispered as if reading my mind. I sighed in relief but remembered my current position and looked back up at him. I couldn't stop myself after that, I'm not sure why it was out of pure randomness but I leaned against his chest and I poured out tears. I was crying like a baby while Itachi was running his warm fingers through my hair. The guy didn't even have to say anything to me in order for me to start crying. I stopped after a couple minutes and I looked up at him. He wasn't crying but I can see hurt in his eyes._

_Itachi: "I'm sorry my brother is like that Sakura..I wish he wasn't...please forgive him on my behalf."_

_Sakura: "It's fine I'll get over it...this is nothing new, I just feel bad that he involved you in as well, I'm also pissed at the fact that he did this during my brother's class."_

_Itachi: "Hn. I'm going to see what I can do about him, in the meantime I want you to ignore anything these assholes say to you okay? and if it's too much to bare come see me..I'm always here for you." I looked at him and I felt tears coming down again..how sweet can this guy get?_

_Sakura: "really?..I can come to you for anything? even if it's really bad and you might think I'm some creepy weirdo for telling you?" He chuckled and my body vibrated with that chuckle as I laid my head on his chest and he held me tighter._

_Itachi: "yeah, think of me as a punching bag, hell punch me if you have to...but please nothing like that punch you gave Sasuke" he said in a very frightened voice and we both started laughing. _

_Sakura: "hahaha! stop! I wasn't suppose to be laughing again I'm still angry..how do you always do that?"_

_he smiled at me._

_Itachi: "do what?"_

_Sakura: "oh you knowwww! make me smile when I'm too stubborn to feel better."_

_Itachi: "it's magic shhhhh" he put a finger over his mouth and I copied him shhushing him too and he laughed before pressing our foreheads together. I moved in closer and he sighed in relief. Guess I was worrying him too much._

_Itachi: "but seriously...I want you to know..no matter where you go, or who you end up being, no matter how far we are from each other, you can always come to me,..think of me as your home..somewhere warm, comfy, and always welcomed to have you back." I hugged him tightly while crying again._

_Sakura: "Thank you..I'm sorry I'm always giving you trouble Itachi-kun...even when I was little."_

_Itachi: "It's never trouble, frankly I love talking to you, you make all these expressions with your face it almost makes my face hurt from watching you." we laughed and I slapped his chest._

_Sakura: "Hey! at least I'm not an emotionless stone! do you realize you have the same face for EVERY emotion you feel?!" we laughed together while he tried to make a pouty face, God he was so damn cute!_

_Itachi: "not entirely true, I do smile around you...sometimes I try not to but I can't seem to help myself." _

_Sakura: "Really?! ha! I feel special!" _

_He smiled at me._

_Itachi: "you are..you're so important to me Sakura...I wish I can say more but I'm afraid I might scare you away."_

_Sakura: "please the only way you can scare me away is if you can screech like a harpy on her period like Karin or if you make her ugly crying face! then yeah, I'll run in a heartbeat, but other than that I won't budge one bit."_

_Itachi: "That crying face is pretty scary now that I think about it...haha...hahahhahaha...HAHAHAHA!" he was laughing really hard I saw his cheeks flush red he was so damn adorable! He was laughing so hard I felt all his walls come to a crumble._

_Itachi: "hahahaha-ouch!" He put his thumb right in his mouth and sucked on the blood and I watched in awe, the great Itachi Uchiha was sucking his thumb and making a puppy dog face after laughing like a nutcase...Damn just when I thought I seen it all. _

_He then sighed in relief and I couldn't stop my giggle fit._

_Sakura: "did you just suck your thumb because it was bleeding? hahaha how cuteeeeeeeeee! awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I pinched both his cheeks while he narrowed his eyes at me._

_Itachi: "that never happened!" _

_Sakura: "Not in my world! Itachi do it again I want a picture of that!"_

_Itachi: "No, never again...I'm not sure why I did that..Sakura keep this between us"_

_Sakura: "what's that you want me to tell the whole world?! Okay!" I tried to jump up but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down and stared at me slowly grinning at me while his eyes danced down to my lips. I was giggling a lot less and I bit my bottom lip before inching closer to him._

_Sakura: "So...I can tell you everything right ?..and come to you whenever?...let out all my feelings to you?..." I asked while nuzzling my nose against his._

_Itachi: "mhm..every..little thing...Sakura.."_

_Sakura: "What if I don't talk."_

_Itachi: "Then don't talk."_

_Sakura: "Is it okay if I come home now..?"_

_Itachi: "hai..just let me know when..." his lips were touching mine and I felt his hand wrap around my waist._

_Sakura: "fine then...Tadaima.." I pressed my lips a little harder against his._

_Itachi: " Okaeri..Sakura..." he pressed lips against mine fully and my hand slowly slid and wrapped around his neck while he held me close against him._

_Our kiss was soft, and gentle, it made my whole insides warm and bubbly and I didn't want to peer away. I felt his lips dance in sync with mine and I kissed him a bit harder, and I felt his tongue slowly peer into my mouth and rub against mine. My body jolted in surprise and I felt his lips creep up into a smile but he continued to kiss me. I shift around feeling a little uncomfortable and I felt him place me on his lap, with my legs on either side and we parted. I felt my whole face red and hot and he smiled at me before I looked down embarrassed. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. I bolted into his arms for a nice tight, warm hug and we didn't let go for a while. I felt his heart beating pretty fast, almost as fast as mine..probably from the kiss. He parted again and we were kissing again, but this time a little faster a little harder, his lips tasted sweet, I tasted as much as I could before parting away again breathing a little heavier. _

_I hid my face in my hands and he moved them before kissing the tip of my nose, and chuckled._

_Itachi: "Sakura..I know this might sound weird but I want you to meet my parents, particularly my mother."_

_my eyes wided, Oh my God he wants me to meet his mom?! I'm not ready for marriage!_

_Sakura: "ahh your kaa-san?" _

_Itachi: "hn." he nodded.. "and no..this isn't a weird marriage proposal..haha at least not yet..anyway...but I do want you to meet her." he said not yet! Eeeeeep! haha okay Sakura calm down you psycho._

_Sakura: "I'd love to meet her Itachi...but when is it okay to come visit?"_

_Itachi: "Maybe Saturday..you'll come over for tea and we'll have lunch in the Garden..I told my mom about you and she asked me to bring you over..so can you come ?"_

_I nodded before kissing his cheek, wow I was going to meet his mother! Wait till my Oniichans hear about this._

_He moved his lips to mine again, but this time he gave me a confident kiss. I felt his hands slowly slide up my shirt and rub the small of my back and I felt my whole body tingle from the ticklish feeling...we kissed slowly and softly until his cell rang. He groaned as he parted and saw it was a text from Kisame telling him to go to Tsunade's office. We kissed briefly once more before he left the room, I sighed before jumping up and screaming out of pure joy then hopped into Kakashi's shower. He really knows how to make a girl smile. Curse that Itachi and his sweet ways. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I snuggled against his back and felt him smile as we came to a complete stop in front of the restaurant.

Itachi: "Sakura if you hold me any longer Pein might break my legs off." he chuckled out.

I quickly let go.

Sakura: "Gomene. Itachi-kun." he bit his lip trying to hold back a smile while winking at me. I blushed and smiled at him as he helped me off his bike. I fixed my hair and he held my hand as we walked inside. It was so cute inside, the nice dim lights flashing and I saw Konan was already dancing while standing next to Pein.

Itachi: "Is it to your liking Sakura? you look great by the way.." He whispered while looking over to me. I smiled, and blushed as he gripped my hand tightly while we walked over to our table. Everyone was sitting inside a booth and I planted right next to Itachi who naturally put his arm over onto the top of the booth's seat and pulled me in closer. Deidara and Hidan were fighting over to see who would sit next to me but Deidara ended up winning. I laughed as I saw Hidan kick Deidara in the shin and ended up hurting himself in the process. We sat there for a while and everyone was getting comfortable as we looked at the menu for the night. After deciding on what we'll order we sat in silence for a bit as had a little small talks when I noticed a lot of people were looking our way. Wow my brother and his friends are really popular (she has no idea they're looking at her as well) damn it I can feel the waves of comments coming our way. I was in my own trance when suddenly I heard a very happy voice near our table. I looked to see a blonde waitress smiling at us..when suddenly I recognized her...Kina-chan!

Sakura: "Kina-chan?!" I asked and her eyes peered to me and they were glittering as her smile widened

Kina: "OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU SAKURA?! Pein you fucking douchebag why didn't you tell me Sakura was coming too! Sakura come here!"

Konan: "That's a my-bad Kina-chan we were pretty busy today planning this gathering it kind of slipped our minds."

Itachi got up and let me slide out and we hugged each other tightly I felt her tears slide onto me as she hugged me really tight. Kina was always watching me with Konan, they played with me when Pein was too busy and when kakashi working.

Kina: " Oh well then it's fine but DAMN Sakura you look so good!" I was blushing I didn't know how to respond to that.

Konan: "Isn't she hot!?" I laughed as Konan and Kina were complimenting back and forth. I was never good with compliments I just laughed and nodded not knowing what else to do or how else to respond.

Kina: "Wait! Kento works here too! Sakura you remember Kento right? we threw flowers at him for scaring you then Konan pushed him into the river?" Everyone was laughing because they remembered Kento screaming for his mom when a fish was stuck in his pants, ahh good memories. I nodded as Kina called Kento over, he walked over and his eyes widened at me.

Kento: "Holy Shit, Sakura?! HOLYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT you look great! Come on give me a hug" I hugged him tightly and he spun me around before planting a flower in my hair. He always did that as a kid too, guess old habits never die.

Kento: "Wow Pein your sister really grew huh..damn..now I feel old. Well Sakura what grade are you in now?"

I laughed before answering him: "I'm in my senior year, I want to graduate then study to be a doctor at KU."

Kina: "aww I remember when you would play doctor with us."

Deidara: "She would always stab me the most with her fake shot yeah"

Kina: "that's 'cause you were a bad patient right Sakura?"

Sakura: "Yeah! you would always steal my bandages and eat all the lollipops I had!"

Deidara: "Good memories yeah." we laughed before Kina started talking again.

Kina: "Yeah I do remember Sakura having a favorite patient though..." Everyone's eyes peered to Itachi and he looked at me and winked before laughing with everyone else.

Kento: "So Uchiha when's the wedding?"

Voice: "Not sure yet, gotta see if I can get my dear Sakura away from Itachi first." Everyone turned around to see Shisui smiling at us and he hugged me tightly before greeting everyone else.

Shisui: "you know Sakura we can always elope"

Sakura: "Oh sure I'd love that Shisui." I said sarcastically.

Shisui: "Did you hear that Itachi? She's finally leaving you, Score!" Everyone laughed as itachi threw a fork straight at Shisui who joined our booth. I sat back down and Kina took our orders.  
Everyone was talking again, sharing our mix of childhood memories when Pein's phone rang.

Pein: "Yo. hn...hn...she's right here.."

He handed me the phone and told me it was Kakashi.

Sakura: "ahh, really?! that's great! yes I can't wait! eeeeep! thank you Onii-chan thank you thank you! yes I'll cook whatever you want tomorrow! I love you! I'm very excited please Thank Mommy for me! hai! hai! okay, well did you eat? oh mm! okay byeeee! yeah I left my phone at home that's why. Haha sorry, Hai! okay bye."

Itachi: "You seem happy."

Sakura: "I am! the hospital is letting me get my volunteer hours over the weekend and they said I can do as I please since Tsunade knows the owner of the place I'm so excited."

Konan: "Aww! gratz Saku-chan! cheers to you."

Everyone grabbed their glasses and cheered together.

Everyone: "Congratz to Sakura!" we drank down and gobbled our dinners and sat down to let our stomachs digest a bit. Hidan and Kisame were fighting over the other slice of pizza while Itachi and Pein were discussing stuff for college classes. I learned that Itachi was still in school. Wow who knew! I was sitting comfortably until Konan grabbed my hand.

Konan: "come on Sakura! let's dance!"

Sakura: "ahh okay! excuse me Deidara."

Deidara: "nu uh, I'm too stuffed to move yeah." he said with a wide grin.

Sakura: "Move before I make you move."

Deidara: "hn. Why don't you ask Itachi to move yeah!"

Sakura:"grrr fine!" I turned around and looked at Itachi suddenly feeling nervous when I saw a smirk grow onto his face, damn he looked so hot.

Sakura: "Can you please get up so I can get out Itachi?"

He grinned.

Sakura: "Please?"

Itachi: "I'm not getting up." His grin was wider.

Sakura: "If you won't get up then how will I leave?-oh!" I tried to go from underneath but I saw all the guys suddenly move their feet out making it hard to move around..damn fuckers.

I got back up and looked at Itachi who slowly looked at me then at his lap.

Sakura: " how exactly am I suppose to get out of this..."

Itachi: "simple." he grinned as his eyes moved to his lap then back at me. I stared at him wide eyed and blushed.

Sakura: "Really?...REALLY?!" I sighed and he moved his legs a bit and I climbed onto his lap and I felt his arms wrap around me I tried to get up but he held me down and I squeaked really loud causing everyone to laugh including my big brother. I blushed and I moved onto his other lap when I felt his warm arms wrap around me again.

Sakura: "LET GO YOU NUTCASE!"

Itachi: "Ask me nicely."

Sakura: "Ugh fine..Can you let go pleaseeeeeee? with cherries on top!" I made a pouty face at him and he looked like he was going to give in and looked at all the guys that were sitting at the table and they shook their heads no, but then he looked back at me and I kissed his cheek until he gave in. I giggled in success and hopped off his lap and gave him one quick peck on the lips before taking Konan's hand. I looked back at him and saw all the guys yelling at him.

Itachi: "sorry guys she kissed me."

Deidara: "pfft weakling." Kina came by and quickly kissed Deidara on the cheek and he fainted on the spot. Konan and I were laughing as we made it to the dance floor. She was dancing with me when suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari smiling at me. I squealed in joy and hugged all of them before introducing Konan to them. We were all getting along great, it felt so good I felt so happy seeing everyone get along, I finally had friends, my brothers were finally happy, my life was actually good...which is something it hasn't been for a long time. We were dancing in a group to the music, when suddenly the guys were walking up to us. I smiled at Itachi who was walking over to me when suddenly I felt someone shove into me.

Karin:" OOOOOOPS sorry-NOT!, damn Sakura can't you move your fat ass somewhere else? you're hogging up the dance floor" I turned around to see her dancing around two other guys I rolled my eyes at her..wait if she's here then that means...Sasuke's here..My heart was suddenly beating really fast I felt afraid and I found myself suddenly looking for him, I paused when I felt two very strong, hot arms wrap around my waist and pull me in. I felt a strong body against my back, I felt the shape of abs, and pecks, and I felt the body's heat burn my skin, the hand was rubbing my waist in circles making me feel a little too uneasy. I bit my lip and tried to move the hands but they were holding me too tight. I felt the body grind against me from the back and my body was tensing up..my whole body felt frozen when I heard a familiar chuckle that made my frozen body vibrate as I felt the person lower their mouth closer to my ear..his minty breath was warm against my cheek and I felt him chuckle again as he whispered into my ear...

Voice: "looking for someone _Sa-ku-ra_?"

Fuck it's Sasuke.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Yes another chapter! :) I didn't go to the gym today because I wasn't feeling up to it so I sat here typing up chapter 7, please enjoy and let me know if you liked it, as always I'd like to thank the few of you who do like my story. Thank you so much! -HClessthanthree!**


	8. Chapter 8-Dangerous

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 8: Dangerous.**

She was scared.

I felt her entire body stiffen as I grinded against her soft body. I felt drunk from her scent as I whispered into her ear..I couldn't hold back chuckles her reaction is always worth the effort I put into talking a little more than usual.

I slid my hands up and down her warm lean stomach and I felt her choke back words as she tried to get off my grip. The music was getting louder and I wasn't letting go of her. I was holding back a laugh as I turned her around to face me. She was blushing, red as a cherry, her eyes were angry but her body was just asking me to get her back into my grasp. She tried to slap me but I caught her hand I stared right into her beautiful eyes. She was trying to force herself to look away from me...suddenly the music was gone, the people were gone, everything was gone...it was just us. It was quiet and it was as if I can hear both our heartbeats beating loud...in sync but it flashed away when she snatched her hand back and ran over to Aniki. I smirked at her before walking away.

You'll be back Pinky.

The rest of the night I stood there watching her dance with the girls, all except for Karin. I didn't bother to look for Karin because I was well aware of where she was...in the bathroom fucking some random drunk guy. Normally a guy would get angry, but me? Her slut problems and urges were too troublesome to deal with. I still don't even understand why I'm with her, other than use her when I'm bored. Yeah I know, I'm a pretty low, sick bastard.

Sakura was shaking her little hips with Ino when she was suddenly tugged by Itachi. I saw her smile widen and her cheeks turn a pale pink as he danced while moving her closer. I saw his hands..slide from her shoulder..arms..the small of her back then to her hips. I saw her grind her hips against his as they swayed from left to right. I saw her smile at him while leaning in closer..what the fuck? no.. My heart dropped and suddenly bounced back up and started beating 100 times faster than usual. My mouth was dry and I felt the air suddenly get thinner as I saw her tilt her head to the side and inch closer into Itachi's lips. Just as I was about to look away I heard a group of people screaming. My eyes were still stuck on Itachi and Sakura...my heartbeat was starting to slow down as they parted and looked towards the screams. I slowly turned my towards the scene and saw a bunch of people in a circle. Sakura ran towards the circle when she heard Konan scream Pein's name. I jogged to the scene and saw Pein choking down someone...I looked closer to see it was a guy named Orochimaru. I heard of this bastard...he's dangerous but why is it that he knows Pein?... I looked quickly at Sakura and her legs were shaking, her face was pale, and she wasn't blinking but tears were streaming down her face.

Sakura: "Onii-chan that's-"

Pein: "Sakura? Sakura run! get out of here now!"

Sakura: "Onii-chan are you hurt?!"

Pein: "Fuck Sakura get out of here don't worry about me, just get out RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura: "but-"

Pein: "NO FUCKING BUTS!" That second I saw 3 other guys surround Sakura as a gang of others were holding people back including Itachi.

What the fuck is going on?

Sakura was trying to run for it but they held both her arms and she was crying for them to let go.

They had guns..if I make a move now they're gonna shoot everyone..how did this all suddenly happen? Come on Sasuke get a grip. I saw as Orochimaru got out of Pein's grip he walked over to Sakura. People were crying..they were frozen. Where were the cops? oh phone! I took my phone out and saw there was no service...that can't be possible unless ...these fucking bastards were planning this and shot the service tower downs. Fuck.

Sakura: "get...get away from me Orochimaru...I'm warning you."

Orochimaru: "Sssssssweet sweet Sssakura, why are you so stiff neh? Didn't you miss me?"

Sakura: "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!"

Pein: " GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD! IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL OROCHIMARU!"

Pein was struggling to get out of his predicament he was held down by guys both hands and feet pinned onto the floor.

Orochimaru: "Get a better grip of the brother while I deal with the beauty here."

Orochimaru: "How are you Sakura?..hm? Are you okay? How are you parents? oh-! that's right they're dead...so how is Kakashi? better yet hows his _scar_? hm?"

He inched closer to her face and tilted her chin up.

Orochimaru: "Speak Sakura before I give you a scar to match your lovely brothers"

How did he know about Kakashi's scar?

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi: "Fight with a student at a former school..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

That was Orochimaru's doing? but how does he know her parents are dead..don't tell me he did that too? WTF?

He was coming closer to her and she wasn't saying anything, I growled as I saw he was a second

away from kissing her when she suddenly spat in his face.

Orochimaru: "What the fuck?! you disgusting bitch!"

She smirked and I felt myself feeling proud all of a sudden.

Good Job Pinky.

pretty soon everyone heard the sounds of police cars coming closer.

Orochimaru: "Fuck the cops, let's go, just wait Sakura you and I are going to have fun real soon."

They suddenly let everyone they were holding back go and Sakura was on the floor shaking. I found my body moving towards her but stopped when I saw Itachi run to her and hold her against his chest as Pein sat in front of her. People were murmuring but soon forgot about it when the music was back on. I looked away as I saw her hug Itachi for comfort as she got off the floor. Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder tonight my eyes caught onto a huge group of girls that were eying Itachi and whispering something in eachother's ear when suddenly one screamed.

Girl: "IS THAT ITACHI-SENSEI?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Random girls from the other side of the dance floor: " ITACHI?! WHERE?! OH MY GOD KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I was grinning happily as I hid behind two chicks and saw Itachi's eyes widen, soon he said something to Sakura nodded at her and started running for his life. The hurdle of girls were increasing as Itachi was running away from the dance floor. I found myself, laughing as I saw some of my guys laughing as well.

Ahh, revenge never looked so good, enjoy your run _Aniki. _

I saw Sakura laughing as well as she was walking up to the bar looking around. She looked so cute waving to people and smiling happily. She looked like she was better. I turned to face the opposite way as I saw her stand a couple feet away from me me. She sighed and I watched her from the corner of my eye to see her still looking around.

Sakura: "stupid fangirls...grrr. hmph! now what do I do? everyone is busy..I don't want to be a third wheel..."

She was about to walk away when 3 older looking guys walked up to her. I scowled as I saw them eye her up and down. Sakura looked away trying to pretend like they weren't there.

Fucker #1: "Hey, you're Pein's little sis right? you have a name?"

Sakura: "um..."

Fucker#2: "Dude you're scaring her, hey um forget your name, would you like to dance?"

She faked a smile and shook her head. Pssh, I held back a laugh, she really doesn't know how to reject a guy.

Fucker #3: "HA! REJECTED! now move!, hey, listen I'm not like them, I won't beat around the bush if anything, You're hot, and you're alone, so wanna fuck?"

She narrowed her eyes and growled lowly as all three bastards bursted out laughing

Sakura: "Get away from me, you disgusting excuse of a man."

Damn she sounded like Tsunade right there and then.

Fucker #1: "aww come on, we're just kidding hey listen if you won't tell us your name, and you won't dance then we can just go over there and get to know each other a little more."

Fucker #2: "yeah yeah, we can just sit down get a couple drinks..."

Sakura: "Sorry, I'm here with someone."

Fucker #3: "Pfft, what a lie I know you're being shy but don't worry I'll be gentle. Now come on!" He grabbed her wrist and her shoes were sliding against the floor.

Sakura: "I said I'm with someone now let go!"

Fucker #1: "Where is he then?!"

I walked up to them and grabbed Sakura's other wrist and pulled her in and kissed her really hard before walking over and punching all three annoying, mother fuckers.

Fuckers: "hey what the hell man!" I smirked at them before looking back at Sakura.

Sasuke: "sorry I was late babe," I kissed her deeply again before going further on with my act.

Sasuke: "you should have called me if they were bothering you"

She gave me a confused look and I glared at her. _just go with it,Pinky, JUST GO WITH IT!_

She looked at me as if she now understood what I was trying to do, I felt her little arm snake around my waist and her snuggle against my chest.

Sakura: "Sorry, they were too busy pissing me off I wasn't thinking." I felt her cheeks warm against my chest and something inside me was bubbling up. She was so warm against me..I actually liked it.

I flicked her on the forehead.

Sasuke: "next time call me, stupid."

She nodded while hugging me tighter I was getting sleepy from her warm grip.

Fucker #1: " pfffft, you came here with this gay looking emo?" They were laughing I smirked at them before walking closer to them cracking my knuckles.

Fucker #3: "You think just because you got 1 lucky punch you're the shit now, Fag?" he pushed me, but I started walking up to the them again and I was inches away from punching them both again when I heard Sakura scream.

Sakura: "let go of me you douche bag! Sasuke!"

I turned around to see fucker #2 was closing her against his legs while gripping both her wrists against the table trying to plant his nasty lips on her. She couldn't move her body at all and I saw he was pressing himself against her harder. I walked over to him when I felt two hands on my shoulder and turn me around and bam! a punch straight to my lip...what's with everyone punching my mouth for?! I BARELY TALK! DAMNIT! I steadied myself again and punched them both back and flip kicked #1 onto the ground while grabbing #3 and kneeing his face in before pushing him against #1 who was staggering to get up again. I peeled #2 off of Sakura and I grabbed her hand before trying to move away from the crowd that was now formed around us.

Sakura: "Sasuke! wait!" I turned around to see number #3 grab her foot I looked at her and she smiled, I smiled back before letting go of her hand she turned around and kicked him right in the face with her 2 inch boots, fuck that had to hurt. I grabbed her wrist again ready to leave when she screamed again.

Sakura: "Sasuke DUCK! QUICK!" I did as she said and she threw the 5 pound napkin holder at number #1 who was holding a chair, probably getting ready to hit me. I looked at her and thanked her and she smiled while nodding. More guys were surrounding us as they cracked their knuckles.

Random guy: "you just hit our boss you fucker." I shot the middle finger at him while taking Sakura again, we need to get out of here quick.

Fucker #2: "Grab the emo kid so we can get the girl! NOW!" They grabbed me by the shirt and punched me right in the gut making me let go of Sakura's hand. I felt her hurdle over me.

Sakura: "Sasuke are you okay?" I looked at her and noticed another guy coming towards her.

Sasuke: "Sakura listen carefully, when I say now I want you to run and drop all the chairs as you run off."

Sakura: "but you're hurt and your mouth is bleeding." I cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Sasuke: "just listen, I'll catch up to you." she was stunned for a bit..so was I..why the hell did I kiss her at a time like this?

She nodded slowly and waited for my signal..I looked around and found the leg of one of the stools. I gripped it tightly getting ready for what was coming next.

Sasuke: "NOW!" Sakura jumped over me and started running and dropped all the chairs as I told her to and I saw some guys running after her.

Fucker #1: "GET HER!"

Sasuke: "Stay the FUCK away from my girl." He turned around and I smashed the chair right against his head and knocked him out and I did that a couple times to the other bastards that were around me before dropping the chair and running to Sakura. I felt a lot of people scream for me, and Sakura as I ran off. I saw Naruto screaming for me and I saluted him before completely running out of the club. I looked to see where Sakura went and she was nowhere in sight. I turned to see I was still being chased, crap I gotta think of something real quick.

I stopped when I found myself surrounded by the guys. Okay, this was gonna be fun.

bald guy: "you think you're so smart don't you. only pussy's run after a move like that."

I smirked at him while getting myself ready for a fight.

Sasuke: "heh, worthless."

bald guy: "that's all you got? for a pussy like you I'd think you would say something more than that."

Sasuke: "why should I waste my breath on you? Sorry Uchihas don't usually don't know what to say to trash like you."

bald guy: "did you just call me trash- wait Uch..Uchiha?...You're Sasuke?"

I nodded before smirking at them.

Bald guy: "ahh I didn't know..fuck uhm look man I'm sorr-" I cut him off with a kick to his head. I grabbed him and slammed him against the other dudes and grabbed one of the guy's and punched him in the gut a couple times before picking him up and throwing him against his men. I flip kicked one dude right into the street and I grabbed baldy.

Bald guy: "sorry Sasuke I didn't know it was you I never seen what you look like man, Don't hurt me man just tell me what you want."

Sasuke: "Yeah?..then tell your boyfriends to keep their hands off my girl."

Bald guy: "who's your girl?"

Sasuke: "you don't need to know her name, just know she has pink hair and emerald eyes, and tell your little fucker of a leader if I see him near her I'm gonna make him dickless and shove that shit down his throat, got it?"

he nodded and I smashed his head against the floor and he was out cold. I looked around and noticed they were all slumped onto the floor. ahh where did she run off to? I walked down the street when suddenly I was grabbed into an alley by a hand. I got myself ready to fight again when I saw a little Pink haired girl standing there holding my shirt with her head down. I felt her shaking and suddenly she was falling but I caught her right on time. I held her in my arms and walked further into the alley..shit it was kind of cold. I sat down and I put her in between my legs. I sighed as I heard her sniffle and wipe her tears away. We sat there quiet for a long time...or at least what felt like a long time. For the first time in my life, I wasn't sure what to say right now, I looked around then I noticed she was barefoot.

Sasuke: "where are your shoes?"

She looked up at me her big eyes still teary.

She pointed to the trashcan and I saw both heels were broken.

Sasuke: "when did they break?"

Sakura: "When I was running down this street the left one broke first then the right one...ugh it felt better when I took em off anyway, those shoes aren't meant for running..."

I gave her a small smile but it faded away when I saw her crying again.

Sasuke: "what's wrong?..not that I care or anything...just curious." wow I sounded way too defensive.

Sakura shot an eyebrow at me before clearing her throat.

Sakura: "I think I sprained my ankle in the process when the heel snapped." I looked at her ankle and saw how red and swollen it was.

Sasuke: "Want me to take you to the hospital?...or I can call Itachi you know...to come and get you..." I took out my phone and saw I had service again I quickly sent a text to Kisame to tell Pein his sister was with me, he answered back okay and I texted him our location and he let me know he would text again before getting close to us then I scrolled for his name when I saw she moved her hand to my cell and turned it off.

Sakura: "no, it's fine...he's probably busy with his stupid fangirls."

I smirked.

Sasuke: "you're jealous of fangirls?...how lame."

Sakura shot a glare at me as her cheeks flamed,God, she was so cute, the natural glow of the moonlight just made her emerald eyes glow brightly, she looked way too good right now...for my own good that is.

Sakura: "there is nothing wrong with being jealous! I mean- I'm not jealous! Well actually I am, ahhh WHY DO YOU CARE?! hmph! SHUT UP!" She pouted while crossing her arms and I chuckled.

Sasuke: "shut up? but I didn't say anything... stupid."

Sakura: "SO?! then...then shut your brain's mouth!"

Sasuke: "since when did brains talk?..wow I thought you were smart, didn't you say you wanted to be a doctor? God, if I need brain surgery I know I won't be asking for you."

she growled while pouting again, she was so damn cute when she was angry.

I chuckled again and I saw her slowly start laughing.

Sakura: "gah, sorry I'm just really angry right now...is your lip okay?" She came closer and I forced myself not to look at the view of her chest she was giving me.

She touched the corner of my lip and I hissed back, fuck it stung.

Sakura: "aww you have a cut, but at least it won't swell up tomorrow since it wasn't a hard punch...hmm let me get rid of the blood." she licked her thumb and wiped the blood off before sitting back down between my legs. I held her waist while she opened her little clutch bag and took out some cotton swabs and bandages.

Sakura: "thank goodness I pack this stuff it always comes in handy." she took out a little bottle of rubbing alcohol and put it on the swab and moved in closer. her hand was inches away from the cut I had on my lip and I caught her hand before she touched me with it.

Sasuke: "no that shit stings and I hate it."

Sakura: "pfffft, don't tell me you're afraid of it Sasuke."

Sasuke: "it's annoying, so don't touch me with it."

Sakura: "it'll take 5 seconds come on!"

Sasuke: "no."

Sakura: "please!"

Sasuke: "no."

Sakura: "come on please! this will heal it."

Sasuke: "no."

Sakura: "it'll be an ugly mark if I don't fix it! COME ON SASUKE QUIT BEING A BABY!"

I creeped to her face closer, making the tips of our noses touch.

Sasuke: "...no-AHH FUCK SAKURA THAT HURT!" she pressed the swab against my lip, Fuck, when did I let go of her wrist ?! ahh that shit hurts

Sakura: "seeeeeeeeeee! that wasn't so bad!" she ruffled my hair.

Sakura: "aww Sasuke-kun's a big boy now!" She kept ruffling my hair, and I watched her as she slowly stopped and gently pulled it. I pulled her in closer as her other hand snaked into the other side of my hair and I felt her gently pull my hair slowly and firmly. I inched closer to her..looking down on her I felt my heart racing again. She kept pulling my hair, and lacing her fingers through it while I rubbed circles against her hips...her skin was always warm.

Sakura: "wow...it's actually soft..." she whispered more to herself than to me.

I shot an eyebrow at her and she quickly moved her hands away and looked down.

Sakura: "so-sorry, I didn't think it would be that soft..heh...ahh -clears throat- sorry." I chuckled at her as I watched her fidget around while blushing. Suddenly I found myself grabbing a strand of her hair and I rubbed it between my fingers and brought it to my lips and softly kissed her hair. she gasped and covered her face, I was surprised she didn't move away or smack me for touching her hair.

I let go of her hair and placed my hands back to her sides and I felt her slightly tense up before relaxing again.

Silence filled the air...when she was suddenly talking again.

Sakura: "um...Sasuke? thanks for helping me..back there..I'd normally get myself out of situations like that but I was still shaken up from the whole Orochimaru thing.." suddenly she was choking on her words and I saw tears coming down her cheek. Unconsciously, I wiped her tears away and she looked at me, but I quickly looked away and moved my hands to my sides.

Sasuke: "it's fine, it was just annoying to see them flirt with you..plus I saw Aniki ditch you... figured I'd do his job for him."

Sakura: "but you did save me a lot of trouble, haha plus it was kind of fun...I never had something like that happen to me."

Sasuke: "I figured you would go through something like that on a regular basis since you're Pein's sister."

She shook her head.

Sakura: "pfft, if Pein had a chance he would keep me home 24/7 because he hates guys around me."

I smirked.

Sasuke: "I figured...at least you're okay."

Sakura: "yeah thanks to you...thank you again..sorry...every time we're together I always seem to cause you trouble..."

Sasuke: "hn..you do."

She slapped my arm and I chuckled.

Sasuke: "what was that for?! damn pinky"

She narrowed her eyes at me while fighting back a grin.

Sakura: "you're suppose to say it's okay! and that it's not that bad!"

Sasuke: "why would I say a lame ass lie like that? when it's true, you do cause me trouble ALL THE TIME and EVERY SINGLE TIME I always end up getting hurt on my lip."

She looked at my lips and bit her own before meeting my eyes and started giggling.

I was like a tingling song to my ears.

Sakura: "it's a sign for you to stop talking."

Sasuke: "says the one who doesn't understand the word 'shut up."

she glared at me and I smirked while she looked away again.

Sakura: "mmm well I guess I'll get home.. Pein must be worried sick since he didn't see me run out the club."

She staggered up but quickly fell onto my lap, guess her ankle couldn't handle all that pressure. I held her in my lap as she whimpered in pain. She looked up and suddenly our faces were centimeters away.

I moved her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek and pressed my lips hard against hers. She tried to move away but I wouldn't let her. I kissed her roughly before parting.

Sakura: "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE THAT HURT!" she huffed while blushing.

I watched as she bit her bottom lip while narrowing her eyes at me.

Sakura: "that's not how you kiss a person Sasuke!"

I shot an eyebrow at her, I found that kiss flawless.

Sasuke: "What was wrong with it?"

Sakura: "it was too rough! and aggressive! you're suppose to kiss girls softly stupid!" She growled while pouting. I chuckled as I moved her legs to either sides of me and I held her firmly knowing she won't move because her ankle hurt.

Sasuke: "Okay, since you seem to be an expert _Pinky_, then show me."

Her eyes grew bigger and her cheeks flamed up, and she pinched my arm really hard, but it didn't hurt, seeing I got no reaction from that she pinched again but with both her hands. I was laughing as I saw her growl while trying to pinch me again and then she let go and bit me.

Sasuke: "ow what the fuck Sakura! what are you an animal?! what was that for?!"

Sakura: "you perv! quit trying to trick me into kissing you! and why won't my pinches hurt you?!"

Sasuke: "you told me I kissed you wrong what did you want me to say? and they won't hurt because you can't hurt this" I flexed my arm and showed my muscles and I saw her trying to fight back a grin as she blushed at the sight of my muscle. our eyes met and I winked at her, she gasped and quickly looked away.

Sakura: "well you shouldn't kiss me in the first place."

Sasuke: "why not? you like me afterall don't you?" I smirked as I saw her blush again while she gawked at me.

Sakura: "I don't LIKE you! I hate you, you heartless jerk!"

Sasuke: "heartless?"

Sakura: "yes you're heartless! and your kisses prove it! they're aggressive and rough, with no feelings attached to them!"

Sasuke: "If they're so bad then show me what a real kiss is, unless...yeah, that's probably it...forget it Sakura I figured it out already" I shot her a grin and saw her eyebrows furrow.

Sakura: "figure what out?"

Sasuke: "nothing."

Sakura: "tell me."

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "don't 'hn me. spit it out! what did you figure out?"

Sasuke: "little Sakura doesn't know how to kiss."

I grinned as I saw her anger grow. She slapped my chest and growled.

Sakura: "I do too! I kissed plenty of times! and I can kiss WAY better than you!"

Sasuke: "Prove it."

Sakura: "FINE!-...heeeey wait a minute. nice try chicken's ass." I laughed as I saw her smile in victory.

Sasuke: "was worth a shot, pinky." I never felt so relaxed with a girl before and I didn't want it to go away..what was she doing to me that made me want to stay like this forever.

It was silent again. She was fidgeting on my lap and I tried to hold back a groan because she was actually riling up my member from all her movements. She looked at me again and suddenly she got closer, so close our noses touched and I saw her examine me.

Sasuke: "like what you see Pinky?" Her warm breath was warming my lips and she just continued to stare at me as if I was some weird creature, blinking every now and then.

Sakura: "not a blemish in sight.." she was now cupping my face while rubbing my cheek.

I shot an eyebrow at her when I saw her eyes slide down to my lips, I quickly licked them before she got closer and closer to my lips.

At first the kiss felt like any kiss I have ever had, but it was changing.

Her soft lips were so moist and soft against mine.. her breathing was in sync with mine and I felt her chest rise whenever mine did, making our stomachs touch even more. The kiss was warm and slow, nothing like what girls usually give me. Usually it's rough and full of lust, like they can't wait till i get in their pants but hers were innocent and sweet. I was taking in the taste of her lipgloss as we tilt our heads opposite ways to get a better angle of our kiss. I moved my hands to the small of her back and pressed her against me, while her arms moved around my neck. The kiss was getting deeper as I slowly moved my tongue into her mouth and gently poked the tip of her tongue with mine. I felt her jolt up and I couldn't help but smile at her cute gesture. I held her close against me and her hands went from my neck down to my chest and she clenched a good handful of my shirt. I slipped my hand up her dress and rubbed the small of her back and I felt her body tense up. I continued to rub my tongue against hers while rubbing her back making her relax from my touch. She slid her hand under my shirt and I felt her little fingers touch every lining I had on my stomach. She rubbed harder against my abs. I guess she liked the feeling, I moved her other hand to my abs and she was rubbing up and down. I felt her slightly press against my member, and I pressed up against her and her body jolted up, while her back arched and she parted away from our kiss. I avoided her eyes because I knew she would want me to stop but I didn't want to. I gently held her in place as I kissed her neck gently and I felt her moan softly. I continued to kiss her neck and she laced her hands up to my hair and gripped it firmly while I slowly licked her neck up and down. I gently sucked on her neck while she let out a couple more soft moans. She was turning me on with those moans and she didn't even know it. I felt myself feeling riled up and I knew I wouldn't have self control if I went any closer so I forced myself to peer away from her neck. She was blushing and she kept her head down as she pressed herself against my chest.

Sakura: "I was wrong." she whispered.

Sasuke: "hn?"

Sakura: "you kiss...really gently."

I chuckled as I felt her cheeks burn against my chest.

Sakura: "fuck you sasuke."

Sasuke: " don't threaten me with a good time Sakura, I won't hold back." I felt her grip my shirt tightly while growling into my chest when suddenly I heard a voice...fuck it was Itachi.

I looked at her and she gave me a mixed look of, Itachi's coming and..I kind of don't want to go.

I looked away and scowled as I heard Itachi and the others get closer. She slowly moved away from me and sat a couple feet away.

Itachi: "Oh she's right here, Sakura are you okay? Sasuke what the fuck did you do to her!?-"

Sakura: "it's okay! Itachi-kun Sasuke saved me from a couple assholes back at the club we ended up running and I sprained my ankle when my heels broke."

Itachi: "Sigh, sounds like you had a night to remember I'm so sorry I left you alone like that...it took me a while to lose those girls.."

She quickly looked at me and then looked away while nodding her head slowly.

She limped over to Pein who picked her up and cradled her in his arms, he looked at me and gave me a stare.

I knew he wouldn't say it but he thanked me, I gave him back the same look and got up.

Itachi: "wait Sasuke..thanks..for watching her."

I shoved my hands in my pocket

Sasuke: "hn."

Itachi sighed again and walked away, we walked opposite directions and I found myself home. I greeted my parents and went upstairs and plopped onto my bed suddenly feeling tired. I looked at my phone and saw a text from the Dobe

Naruto: "dude what happened back there? and where are you now? text me when you see this Teme."

I put my phone down, walked into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles as flashbacks of that kiss with Sakura kept creeping my head. Fuck..it was me trying to get her to fall for me not the other way around. FUCK! I need to get a grip. Every time she's near me I forget the fact that I HATE her...What's wrong with you Sasuke.

I got out the shower and fell asleep instantly on my bed...and sadly I found myself dreaming about a certain Pink headed psycho who I knew I would see in my dreams more often from now on.

Open your eyes Sasuke...she's dangerous.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Here's another chapter! I really like this one! ^_^ I hope you like it too! sorry I wish I uploaded earlier but it was my ddad's bday today :) we had a yummy cake (YUMMY CAKEEEE) Andd I just finished the chapter literally 10 minutes ago~ anyway I'd like to thank you all again for liking my story and following it and such, you all make me so happy! please continue enjoying my story I hope I'm doing a good job let me know what you think!- HClessthanthree! **


	9. Chapter 9-Shadow Monster!

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 9: Shadow Monster**

* * *

**Setting: School**

**Time: Lunch time**

Class has just ended and I told my new girlfriends I'd like to have lunch alone today and study some anatomy while eating. I grabbed my lunch and walked outside. It was beautiful outside, I loved the smell of the fresh cut grass. I took a deep breath in and continued to walk down the small lane and looked for the perfect spot to eat. I was strolling around and took my time before deciding since this high school was pretty big to begin with. I waved at a couple people who were actually starting to be nice to me. It felt great, I was finally enjoying school even if it's not exactly how I would've like it to be, but still it's a lot better than all the other schools I've been to. I put my headphones in and started blasting my Sleeping With Sirens playlist. Damn they were so awesome! I felt myself bumping my head as I made myself to the nearest bench I could find, but my eyes went straight to the giant Sakura tree they had near the shades. I took off my coat placed it on the floor sat down took my headphones out of my Ipod, opened my book, and started eating as I listened to the music blast through the speakers as I leaned against the trunk and began to read.

I was reading my anatomy book when I suddenly felt another presence with me. I looked to one side of the tree but no one was there, I looked at the other side but no one was there either. I heard the branches move and I looked up and saw nothing I turned around and got back to my book when I heard something shuffle again I looked back around to the other side of the tree...and there was nothing I sighed and decided it was just nothing and just as I was about to turn back around...Itachi was just inches away from my face..

Itachi: "Boo."

Sakura: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ONIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I screamed so loud it made all the birds on the tree fly away as I heard Itachi laugh his golden, warm laugh. He was holding his stomach as I grimaced. I growled lowly at him as I seen wipe a tear drop away from his eye. I slapped him before crossing my arms and I pouted at him as he sat there still chuckling. I stuck my tongue at him as I felt my entire face flame up, damn he's so hot even when he's laughing.

He sighed and looked at me and I quickly looked away again when I suddenly felt him crawl in front of me and he landed his head right on my shoulder. We sat there in silence and I felt his forehead burn my shoulder..it felt so warm I loved it.

Itachi: "Ahh...-chuckles- Gomene Sakura, I didn't think you'd call out for Kakashi like that" he was chuckling again and slowly started to laugh when I pushed him playfully

Sakura: "it's out of habit..I always call for onii-chan because he always run to me...Don't tell him that!"

Itachi: "haha that was so cute I couldn't help but laugh, sorry"

I smiled at him and he moved in and kissed my cheek, he sat next to me and moved me right between his legs and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to seem calm and continue to read my book...or at least try to..it was hard to focus on reading when I have the hottest guy in Konoha right behind me, I blushed at that thought and suddenly Sasuke's face flashed into my head I gasped and shook my head really fast. GROSS! why was I think of him?! I sighed and went back to my reading when I felt a warm slow chuckle as my body moved with his chest.

I felt myself blush as I tried to focus on my book again when suddenly I felt his arms wrap tighter around me and he moved his chin into my shoulder. I held my breath as he sighed a deep sigh that warmed my whooooleeeee entire body. God he's making me feel even more nervous now..

Itachi: "you've been on the same page since I got here Sakura...-chuckles- is something distracting you?...hahaha"

I gasped and quickly closed my book and tried to bury my face into the hardcover book as I heard Itachi continue to chuckle. He moved the book away and pressed me hard against him, as if he wanted to somehow twine our bodies together.

Sakura: "It-Itachi-kun...what if someone's watching-"

Itachi: "Don't worry we're alone Sakura...I wouldn't be so bold if I knew someone was watching."

I melted into his arms for a bit and felt myself get sleepy until I felt a sudden shock run through my whole body. I felt Itachi hold me tightly as he continued to kiss my neck and collarbone. I bit my lip as he I felt his tongue rub against my neck I felt his hand rub from my arm to my chest. I gasped softly as his hand ever so gently brush against my breast and down my stomach.

Sakura: "Itachi..." I breathed out as I felt him rub my lean stomach harder and slowly pierce his teeth onto my neck. My eyes shot up as I felt him bite my neck deeper while rubbing his tongue against my neck. He licked my neck slowly and slid his tongue up to my ear and gently bit it and I let out a soft moan. I immediately covered my mouth. Crap crap crap! I felt my face flush as Itachi chuckled again.

I kept my face covered as I felt Itachi turn me towards him.

Itachi: "Sakura, why are you always covering that beautiful face of yours?"

I shook my head as I felt him try to peer my hands away from my face.

Sakura: "don't loooooook! I hate it when my face gets all red...my face looks like it's competing with my hair and it's just not pretty."

Itachi: "it's not actually...it's so freakin adorable..now let me look please?" He slid my hands away and he looked right into my eyes. He smiled at me and nuzzled his nose against mine making me smile. He pecked my nose and he pulled me against him and I ended up on his lap.

Itachi: "so Sakura..."

Sakura: "so Itachi..."

Itachi:"Talk."

I shot my eyes at him.

Itachi: "What happened when I left the club?"

Suddenly a flood of memories started rushing me...and one in particular...I suddenly started feeling my cheeks warm up as I remembered my kiss with Sasuke.

I shook my head and looked back at Itachi.

Sakura: "nothing..these jerks were messing with me and Sasuke saved me.."

Itachi: "So what happened before I got there?"

Sakura: "oh..nothing we just sat there." I lied..I didn't want Itachi to know I kissed Sasuke for some reason him knowing that happened scares me... I don't even know WHY I kissed that douchebag.

Itachi shot an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

Sakura: "I promise!"

Itachi: "hn, thank you Sakura.." he came closer to me as a smile appeared onto his lips.

Sakura: "for what?"

Itachi: "For lying..." he placed a light kiss on my lips before I can defend myself. His lips were always so soft, and moist, they were warm and welcoming I couldn't hold back. I moved both my legs on either side of him and kissed him deeply while his hands moved down to my hips. He rubbed my hips with his thumbs as he gently moved his tongue into my mouth and brushed it against mine. My body shot up and for some reason my thoughts kept flashing to Sasuke, I squeezed my eyes trying to drive my mind away from him and kissed Itachi a little more rough. I felt him tense up then relax as I moved my hands up his body and around his neck. We parted and I felt our chest rise and fall in unison. I sighed as he moved his hands threw my hair and entangled his fingers in my pink locks. He smiled as I slowly touched his hair from roots to ends.

Itachi: "I remember when I first came into your house...the first thing you did was mess my hair up, you were so cute when you would run into my arms as soon as I opened the door to come in" We laughed as I started remembering the flashbacks of when Itachi first came to my house..

Sakura: "mhm, haha I thought you were a bit scary at first but when I touched your hair all that fear just fled away.."

He hugged me tight and snuggled me against him as we both sat there in silence..perhaps thinking of the same memories of the days we spent together years back..

**_Flashback_**

_I was running away from my Okaa-san who was trying to get me to put a flower dress on. I wanted to be like Kakashi and Pein-oniichan they always had black on and studds and it looked so cool! I need to hide, I need to hide, I NEED TO HIDEEEEE! I crawled underneath the sofa and I opened my eyes to find Kakashi underneath the sofa too I held back giggles as he shushed me._

_Sakura: "Kakashi-Oniichan! what are you doing here!?" I whispered loudly_

_Kakashi: "I'm hiding from the shadow monster. shhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Sakura: "Shadow monster?...theres no such thing as that, what did you break?"_

_Kakashi: "no it's true, it's after me Sakura, it's attracted to me because I wear too much black."_

_My eyes widened as I noticed Kakashi's fingerless gloves and his black shirt..oh my God it was real?!_

_Sakura: "wha..why's it chasing you just cuz you're wearing black..?"_

_Kakashi: "It wants to marry me! it's big, fat, dirty, and ugly, it's black hair looks like snakes and because I'm a boy this shadow monster is a girl so Sakura if you wear black too much then the boy shadow monster will come after you and you're going to have to marry the him."_

_Sakura: "NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to marry him! I want to marry Tuxedo Mask from Sailormoon! EWWWWWWW! Save me Kakashi-oniichan"_

_Kakashi: "Gomene Sakura I can't save you from this..and this shadow monster that's after me has a name, and her name is Kurenai. If she finds me she's gonna kill me so I'm hiding because I have no other clothes to change into."_

_Sakura: "Ah! oh nooooo! oniichan don't die, then we can't play doctor!"_

_Kakashi: "I know, and if the shadow monster marries you then I won't have a doctor to help me when I'm sick."_

_Sakura: "OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! -cups my cheeks- What should I do? How will I know what he looks like Oniichan?!"_

_Kakashi:"he has really black hair, and really black eyes, and the first thing that will come to your mind when you see him is monster!"_

_I shrieked as I thought of how scary the shadow monster might look like_

_Kakashi: "I learned at school that the shadow monster is secretly after Tuxedo Mask too."_

_Sakura: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! not my husband!"_

_I stared at Kakashi who was holding back a great muffle of laughs he was pounding his hand on the ground as he covered his mouth._

_Kakashi: "oh god, I need to pee, Sakura don't say words like 'husband' please Oniichan will burst from laughing and sadness, anyway you need to change into that nice pretty dress Kaa-san has out for you."_

_I shook my head._

_Sakura: "NO! that dress is too girly!"_

_Kakashi: "do you want the shadow monster to eat Tuxedo Mask, then look for you then marry you and eat you at night!?"_

_Sakura:"noo...NO! I don't want that!"_

_Kakashi: "then go put on that dress and save Tuxedo Mask!"_

_I clenched both my fists and put on my soldier face, this was a serious issue._

_Sakura: "Hai! I will save him and put on that dress! Yosh!"_

_Kakashi chuckled and kissed my cheek and wished me luck as I crawled out and ran over to Otou-san who was holding my flower dress._

_Okaa-san: "Arigato Kakashi-kun"_

_I wiggled into my dress and saw Kakashi kiss kaa-san's cheek as they both laughed at me...then it hit me._

_Sakura: "what's so funny?"_

_Kakashi picked me up and spun me around while kissing my cheeks like crazy making me forget my question when suddenly the door opened and Kina, and Konan-chan walked in. I waved at them as they kissed me when I noticed the other girl. My eyes widened as I saw her smile at a sudden red Kakashi._

_The girl walked over to Kakashi and they stared at each other and smiled, I don't get it what was so funny?_

_Girl: "Kakashi."_

_Kakashi: "Kurenai."_

_My eyes shot even bigger as I guessed right._

_Sakura: "ah..SHADOW MONSTER!" I shouted as I pointed at her and she shot an eyebrow at me as Kakashi covered my mouth as I tried to explain to Kakashi-oniichan that the Shadow Monster was in our house._

_Kurenai: "Kakashi...grrrr what did you say about me?"_

_Kakashi: "Nothing, Kurenai-chan, uhm stay for dinner?"_

_I moved his hand away and screamed,"HE SAID YOUR THE UGLY SCARY SHADOW MONSTER THAT WANTS TO MARRY HIM!"_

_She narrowed her eyes at Kakashi as Kakashi let out a hesitant laugh._

_Kakashi: "Kids..."_

_Kurenai: "mhmmmm, BAKA!" She backhanded Kakashi and knocked him out as I fell into her arms. I took a good look at her and saw she was so beautiful._

_She looked at me and smiled._

_Sakura: "ahh! you're pretty! stupid onii-chan said you were the shadow monster."_

_Kurenai: "ahh thank you and you're so much prettier than me, and I just ADORE that dress."_

_I smiled as the pretty girl complimented me and my dress._

_Kurenai: "I'm Kurenai, your stupid Onii-chan's girlfriend and you must be Sakura nice to meet you."_

_She gave me her hand to shake but I kissed her cheek instead._

_Sakura: "I am Sakura! nice to meet you, please take care of my stupid Onii-chan Kurenai-chan!"_

_Kurenai: "Hai! I will, and I'll teach you how to keep him quiet like this." I looked down to see Kakashi on the floor I giggled as he staggered up._

_Kurenai: "you just..whack him with your hand straight like this."_

_She positioned my hand and walked me over to Kakashi and I backhanded him and he landed back on the floor with another thud. Us girls laughed as Kakashi was out cold onto the floor._

_I laughed until I saw Pein-oniichan walk towards the door, he looked at me gave me a soft smile and opened his arms for me to run into. I jumped out of Kurenai's arms and ran super fast into his and he kissed me a million times before giving me a squishy hug._

_Sakura: "Oniichaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

_Pein: "Sakura you look so beautiful in that dress, way too beautiful for other boys, promise you won't wear that in front of the boys at your school."_

_Sakura: "Hai! I promise!" He kissed me again and I beamed at him with twinkles in my eyes._

_Sakura: "Wheres my present for today?!_

_Pein: "Oniichan didn't go to the store today, but I do have a new friend for you to meet."_

_Sakura: "Tuxedo Mask?..."_

_I gave him a serious questioning look while everyone laughed at me._

_Tou-san: "God, I hope it isn't..I'm not ready to give her away yet."_

_Kaa-san: "haha honey, let's just hope that if it is then at least she'll come visit."_

_Kakashi/Pein: "Kaa-san don't say that! Sakura can never leave me! NEVER!"_

_Konan: "tshhhh...sister complex."_

_Pein shot an eyebrow at Konan who stuck her tongue out at him.. he grinned at her and she blew a kiss to him. I felt Pein-oniichan smile as Kina was makigng gagging sounds. Pein looked back and he beckoned his head towards the door and I looked up to see the most handsome looking guy I have ever seen. He was tall, pale, and his hair was long in a loose ponytail, his eyes were dark, and cold, he was better than Tuxedo Mask... But he was scary...He was really scary, it's as if he doesn't know what the word warmth means, he looked so cold._

_Pein put me down and I just stared at him while my family just started whispering things. The boy crouched down in front of me and we stared into each other's eyes he tried to come closer but I was afraid for some reason. I saw a small sad smile creep his face, and I stepped back in front of him and cupped his face into my hands._

_Sakura: "...shadow monster..." I whispered as he shot an eyebrow at me and looked at Pein who pointed at Kakashi who saluted everyone before giving out a hesitant laugh. He looked back at me and my eyes went right to his hair. I couldn't stop myself from touching it I moved my fingers from the root of his hair and slid down right to the tip._

_Sakura: "wow...Pein-oniichan this shadow monster is WAY better than Tuxedo Mask!" Everyone laughed and I saw him smile faintly at me, I blushed and smiled back._

_Sakura: "okay, Shadow monster I'll marry you, but we have to have the wedding after my trip to the zoo tomorrow okay? and I don't want too many people there got it? and I won't hear complaints about my career as a doctor because I won't accept any buts got it?"_

_Everyone was laughing really hard and I saw Kaa-san hold Kakashi and Tou-san back and away from us, they looked angry. I turned back around to him and waited for him to respond to my demands..._

_He smiled a bigger smile at me and I felt my cheeks blush._

_Shadow Monster: "hn. I accept your demands my lovely wife as long as I get a home cooked snack every afternoon." he took my hand and I felt my face redden even more I was all dizzy and I slowly nodded my head._

_Sakura: "mhm okay..."_

_Shadow Monster: "oh and since we'll be married from now on, please call me Itachi...Sakura."_

_My eyes widened when he said my name, it sounded so smooth coming out of his mouth I loved it but it was making me really dizzy.  
_

_Sakura: "It...ita-...ITCHY!" I saw him smile then grin then chuckle and soon he was laughing really hard along with everyone else, even Pein-oniichan was laughing._

_Sakura: "what? didn't I saw your name right?"_

_Itachi: "it's... I-TA-CHI"_

_Sakura: "it-...Ittaaachiiiiii...is that right?..." My cheeks were growing pink again. He took my other hand and kissed them both before looking at me again_

_Itachi: "perfect." He bit his lip and winked at me and I turned so red I fainted back but I felt myself fall into someone's arms. I opened my eyes as people called my name and I saw Itachi smile at me and I squeaked before falling back into his arms...completely knocked out. I woke up to see me holding onto Itachi's shirt and cuddled against him. I sat on his lap and saw Kakashi look at me and beckon me to come sit on his lap, I shook my head at him and cuddled against Itachi even more._

_Kakshi: "Uchiha what did you do to my cute little sister!? she won't come to me!"_

_Sakura: "Be quiet Oniichan! I'm not little!"_

_Kakashi: "come to oniichannnnn!"_

_I shook my head at him and Kurenai backhanded him and he was knocked out again. That night Itachi stayed for dinner and I sat on his lap and ate with him. Since then, Itachi would come everyday and I would run to him and he would be my favorite patient when I played doctor. I remember crying to him after school whenever the boys from school teased me. He even walked with me to class and I showed everyone how amazing my husband was. I know I was young, but I can tell I was in love._

_My memories flashed forward to the day I was leaving Konoha I decided I was going to get my first kiss from Itachi. I walked up to him confidently and turned him around and I forced a big, deep kiss right onto his surprisingly warm, soft lips. I felt him actually kiss me back and I went weak to my knees, but I didn't want to move away, I was losing breath and we parted._

_Itachi: "thanks for my first kiss Sakura..." My cheeks went up in flames as I breathed out "Ita-kun..." He looked straight into my eyes and smirked that sexy smirk of his and I fainted right into Kakashi's arms. So much for being brave... I remember crying for Itachi every night whenever I came home from being teased at school. I love him and he will always be my first love.._

**_End of Flashback_**

Itachi was shaking me gently and I noticed I was still in his arms.

I looked at him and he smiled right at me

Itachi: "I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes Sakura, are you alright?"

I nodded at him and snuggled against him...this man... I really love this man and I know nothing will separate me from those feelings.

Itachi: "I don't want to leave you Sakura...and I hate to move from this position..but we have to attend class." I groaned as we both got up. I looked at him as he took both my hands and they met his lips.

Sakura: "..Ita-kun..I um..I love-"

He kissed me deeply, and passionately..his tongue danced against mine and I felt our bodies warm each other up as he held me tightly against him.

Itachi: "I love you too..Sakura..I always have."

I felt tears stream down my face as I forced another kiss on him knocking him down.

Itachi: "we'll talk later okay? get to class."

Sakura: "hai!" We kissed again before parting away and I felt like I was floating.. I waited for Itachi to be out of sight before jumping and screaming like crazy

Sakura: "kyaaaaaaa! I SAID IT I SAID IT I SAID IT!" I spun around and hopped out of pure happiness before bumping into a rock hard body I opened my eyes and found myself on top of none other than Sasuke...

Sasuke: "Had fun making out with my brother Pinky?"

Crap..he saw...wait why does that make me nervous?!..

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Hello guysssss! I know I havn't uploaded, it's because I just had to finish my final research paper for my English class. and I couldn't upload TT^TT I'm sorry! Anyway here's another chapter! c: sorry if you didn't like the long flashback I felt like you needed to know a little more about the history between these two! I'll be starting chapter 10 as soon as I upload this ! :))) I want to make this Fanfic pretty long because I have a lot of ideas for it so please bare with me! thanks again for the reviews and support it makes me all happy inside ^^ well until next chapter!-HClessthanthree!**


	10. Chapter 10-Visiting Aniki

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

******Chapter 10: Visiting Aniki**

* * *

She was under me...warm and fragile. I was trying my best to focus on what I just saw rather than bury my face in her hair and take in her sweet fragrance. The second I saw her suddenly look nervous something inside me warmed up..she cared at the fact that I caught her?...interesting.. I tried really hard not to smile as I continued to ask her questions. God she, looks so cute when she's flustered.

Sasuke: "You're taking a while to answer my question Sakura..."

Sakura: "go away Sasuke! Why were you watching us anyway you pervert?"

She tried to get off me but I pulled her back against me and rolled over her and gently pinned her underneath me.

Sakura: "wha-..Sasuke get off me! I need to get to class!"

Sasuke: "you kiss him after you kiss me...isn't that a little too much?..." I narrowed my eyes at her, suddenly feeling incredibly angry again. She narrowed her eyes at me and struggled to move under my grip, clearly frustrated.

Sakura: "I know why I kissed Itachi, but I don't even know WHY I kissed you."

Sasuke: "mmm yeah, Sakura, why did you kiss me?"

She was frozen again, suddenly it was funny again...Why can't I control my anger when I'm with her?

Sakura: "I-..I don't even know..." she half whispered. I saw her cheeks flush and she looked up at me and suddenly smirked and rolled us over.

Sakura: "BUT! when I do find out for myself why I would even THINK about kissing you, I promise you, you'll never know why." I smirked and rolled over her again and this time, I pressed my body against hers and I felt her tense up, and before she even had a chance to fight back, I kissed her. I held her against me and kissed her deeply and bit her lip softly. We parted and I kissed her again and gently sucked on her lip and heard her softly moan before parting away.

Sasuke: "Don't worry I don't need a reason why, your reaction says it all.." I kissed her again and got off her and continued walking down the lane when suddenly I felt a presence get closer. I turned around and suddenly I saw her charge towards me and tackle me down.

She sat on my waist and her hands were pinning my shoulders back.

Sakura: "Don't kiss me like I'm your girlfriend! Jerk!"

Her cheeks were red and she was pissed but I couldn't help but smile, she wasn't holding me as strong as I thought and I shot my body up and kissed her right on the lips and leaned back down and she was shrieking. Haha it was so funny.

Sakura: "Stop!" I leaned up again and she covered her mouth but I kissed her neck instead and she moved away from me. She was crawling back as I was moving in front of her.

Sakura: "Sasuke go away." I moved in front of her and locked her right between my legs. I leaned down and kissed her lips again and kissed her neck, and kissed down to her collarbone and licked it, I felt her body shiver and she was growling as I kissed down near her chest. I looked up at her and she looked afraid, suddenly she looked pale. I raised an eyebrow at her and she was staring at my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and saw huge bug sitting on my shoulder. I panicked on the inside but I remained calm on the outside making sure not to freak out. I looked back at her and I got on my knees and saw her immediately crawl backwards again.

Sakura: "..bu-bug...Sasuke the bug...big scary..bug..oh god..."

Sasuke: "tsk."

I grabbed the wings and it twitched in my hand I heard her scream as I grabbed it. I looked at her and shot her a grin and I started crawling to her.

Sakura: "get that shit away from me Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "it's a bug Sakura..it won't hurt you."

Sakura: "It's ugly and gross."

Sasuke: "pfffft, come here and look at it, I think it likes you." I moved it near her and she was kicking her legs to get me away from her. I started laughing as I saw her panic. She got up and started running, and I started running after her with the bug still in my hand.

Sakura: "SASUKE GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE! ONIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN HELP MEEEE!"

Sasuke: "it's just a bug now come here and kiss it!"

Sakura: "EW! no! GO AWAAAAY!"

Sasuke: "you can kiss my disgusting brother but you can't kiss this bug?!"

Sakura: "sounds like someone's jealous of Itachi..HA! is that it Sasuke?! are you jealous?"

Sasuke: "What if I am?"

She suddenly stopped running and looked at me as if she's trying to figure out if she heard right..suddenly putting her guard down I got closer to her with the bug still in my hand. I put my hands behind my back as she stared at me.

Sakura: "what?...what did you just say?" I got close to her..so close our noses were touching.

Sasuke: "Oh you didn't hear me?" she shook her head and stared at me again to repeat myself.

Sasuke: "I said...bug." I swung the now dead bug in front of her face and she was screaming again and ran away from me before pushing me down.

Sakura: "FUCK YOU SASUKE!" She continued to run and bumped into Naruto who screamed BLAAAAAAAAAAH! right in her face while waving his arms around and she freaked out even more screaming for her brother while running the opposite direction.

Everyone around us, including myself was laughing really hard. She's too cute. Kiba was laughing as he lent out a hand for me. I took it and got up still laughing from the event that just happened in front of me.

Kiba: "I heard her screaming from the other side of the field, what did you do?"

Naruto: "Teme why is she screaming like that?"

Sasuke: "Don't worry about it." Naruto crossed his arms.

Naruto: "You never share anything with us Teme!"

Sasuke: "Relax dobe, if it was worth telling I'd tell you, it's just fun messing with her."

Naruto smiled and shot an eyebrow at me.

Naruto: "Is Sasuke in loveeeeeeeeeeeee?! hahahahahhahahahahahaaha! I can't imagine it!"

I glared at him and punched his arm.

Sasuke: "don't push it dobe, she's just a toy."

Naruto rolled his eyes: "sure, right- OW!" I punched him again before walking to my next class.

I sat through the rest of the class laughing suddenly at the thought of Sakura running for her life all because of a stupid bug.

**Uchiha mansion : Dinner time**

I walked into the house and greeted my parents and ran upstairs to chill on my bed for a bit. Soccer practice really bombed me out since Naruto kicked all the balls literally out the field and we had to keep climbing the trees and shit to look for it. Just as I was about to hop into the shower I noticed the scar on my lip, and my mind immediately flashed back to the night I sat with Sakura in the dark alley. I turned on the shower and forced myself not to smile as I thought of how pink her cheeks get everytime I kiss her...then my mind flashed to the image I saw earlier today of Sakura and Itachi under the tree today and I punched the wall and got out the shower.

Sasuke: "I don't get what the big deal is.. why is she so into him?...he's her teacher...plus I look way better than him.." I half whispered to myself as I got dressed and closed the door behind me. I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked down the stairs and nearly walked into the kitchen when something stopped me.

Kaa-san: "mhm, mhm of course! Itachi isn't having dinner with us tonight. I think Sasuke's home. Mhm yes, he's better now apparently he's going to help the girl in the hospital isn't that amazing?"

Sasuke: "tssh, help? yeah right, I'm gonna piss her off till she kicks me out." I whispered as I continued to listen in on Kaa-san's conversation.

Kaa-san: "So how is everything turning out so far?...really? oh I bet it looks beautiful! I can't wait!-oh well um I guess we'll talk later Sasuke must be hungry- alright talk later." I walked in and smiled at Kaa-san before she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke: "what's so beautiful that you can't wait to see kaa-san?"

Kaa-san: "oh nothing sweetie, just some stuff for your cousin Miki."

Sasuke: "oh really?"

Kaa-san: "yep, she's at your uncle's villa right now, and they're coming here soon."

Sasuke: "mhm...cool."

Kaa-san: "ahh yes it is, -sigh- I want Itachi to stay here when they come."

I shot an eyebrow at her.

Sasuke: "why? let him stay at his apartment, too much people in the house will make this place hectic."

Kaa-san: "nonsense! it only makes sense if he stays here while they visit!"

Sasuke: "why? he can just visit."

She looked at me for 10 seconds then looked away. Fuck, I was so close to reading her eyes.

Kaa-san: "because it's family time Sasuke! now shush and wait till I get food ready!"

Sasuke: "hn...-OW!" she smacked me across the head with a spoon.

Kaa-san: "don't you 'hn' me like your father!"

Sasuke: "ow...what's that spoon made out of?!" I asked while rubbing the new bump on my head.

Kaa-san: "plastic, but Kaa-san's so magical she can make it feel as if it's made out of hardcore steell if you do anything to get Kaa-san angry...got it?" she smiled at me sweetly but I felt the chill in her words..she's one scary woman and I loved that about her. I nodded my head as I sat down for dinner and Tou-san came down from his study.

We ate in silence when Kaa-san was suddenly pushing us to talk.

Kaa-san: "Ahh Sasuke hows soccer? and when are you going to the hospital?"

Sasuke: "it's alright I have an important match coming in a while, KU's going to observe me play, and I don't know..." I stabbed my chicken with my chopstick and shoved it in my mouth as I thought of Itachi's disgusting kiss with Pinky.

Kaa-san: "ooooooh exciting! we'll be there to cheer for you okay?! oh, Honey I have news!"

Tou-san: "hn."

Kaa-san: "The drafts are done and they're going to bring it when they come! Aren't you excited?!"

Tou-san: "hn."

Kaa-san: "...did I hear that right? I asked if you were excited!"

Tou-san: "I can't wait...dear."

I was nearly failing to hold back a laugh, Kaa-san was the only woman in the world that scares Tou-san, but suddenly I got curious again.

Sasuke: "Drafts for what?"

Kaa-san: "It's adult stuff dear, don't worry about it."

Sasuke: "I'm 18 turning 19 why can't I know?" I asked eying my mother who was very good at putting on a poker face, she smiled at me.

Kaa-san: "Sigh! it's much too complicated Sasuke, you'll learn eventually now finish your food."

Sasuke: "but-"

Kaa-san: "finish...your food."

Sasuke: "hn- ow!"

I rubbed my head again as I glared at the spoon Kaa-san threw at me.

After dinner I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I slipped off my shirt and laid there thinking of what Kaa-san was hiding from me? What could be SO exclusive that I don't know about? Damn, everyone always leaves me out of all their shit. Tsk, whatever. I closed my eyes but they shot open again...I was itching to know and I don't even know WHY.

But then it hit me.

Aniki...

He knows, and that's why I want to know, they ALWAYS involve him and leave me out of every little shit.

but not this time, I made a mental note of visiting Aniki tomorrow after school and search his place for any clues, I'm going to find out no matter what.

**Next morning: first period.**

I grabbed a ride with Naruto this morning so I had an excuse to let Aniki drive me home today, since I had no practice. The bell rang and I walked into class and stared right at Sakura who was sitting in her seat reading her weird anatomy book. She was smiling and her eyes were twinkling as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. I ignored Karin's whines as I stared down at Sakura. She had a black and white polka dot dress on that went to her midway to thighs, but the neckline was way too fucking low. I scowled at her and walked up to her and glared at her until she looked at me. She shot an eyebrow at me and I looked right down on her thighs.

Sasuke: "that's too low to wear to school Pinky are you asking for trouble with guys? "

She laughed.

Sakura: " um sorry dad but I didn't have time to wear anything to cover the top..I noticed how bad it was when I got to school..." I saw her suddenly look conscious as she looked around and I looked around with her and saw almost every guy in the class glance at her and that really pissed me off.

Sasuke: "well enjoy the stares then..Pinky."

Sakura: "Wait!" she whispered really loudly while grabbing my hand, wow her fingers were really cold.. I shot an eyebrow at her and she blushed as I gently rubbed her fingers warming them up. I stared at her and her cheeks were getting pinker as she squeezed my hand a little. hn, I smiled as I squeezed back, rubbing her fingers even more, warming them up, I can tell she liked the warmth since she wasn't letting go. I felt her rub my fingers back and I smirked at her and looked down at our hands and she quickly let my hand go fully aware of what we were just doing.

Sasuke: "hn, what Sakura?"

Sakura: "ah..um those guys listen to you do something to make them look away..."

Sasuke: "and why should I help you?"

Sakura: "oh come on Sasuke! I'll...um I'll tell Tsunade to talk to your coach and make sure you play all your games for the next couple games no matter what..okay? pleaseee it's creeping me out now.." she pouted as she was pulled her dress up as if it was going to look a lot less attractive. Shit she looks so cute right now it's killing me.

I wanted to laugh at her sudden need in help from me, just as I was about to say no to her I looked back around and saw Kuze drooling while staring at her cleavage..his eyes looked .fucking disgusting faggot...I'm going to stab his eyes out if he doesn't look away in the next 30 seconds I huffed out and I tightened her hand even more she looked at me and then smiled as if she knew I would give in.

I sighed as I took my sweater off dropped it on her head. She looked at me and smiled.

Sasuke: "just -sigh- ..just wear this." She squeaked out of joy before putting it on, it was huge on her, the sleeves would slide down every time she rolled em up. She flapped her arms and hugged herself as she blushed.

Sakura: "wow it's so warm coming from someone who's actually cold blooded, heartless, mean, and selfish what a surprise! haha!"

Sasuke: " grrr gimme back my sweater!"

Sakura: "no! Mine!" She turned away from me and I tried really hard not to smile I bit my lip and forced myself to try and glare at her but I failed when she smiled at me.

Sakura: "thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke: "hn."

She went back to her book and I walked to my desk and sat down and continued to watch her as she snuggled into my sweater. It looked good on her, she was so tiny it was so cute. Her feet were swinging from left to right as she read her book. I continued to look at her until she looked at me and I quickly looked away. I heard her giggle as she turned her head back to her book. I put my head down on the desk and smiled really big. I'd do anything to kiss that girl right now..

My smile faded away when I heard Karin's big ass mouth screaming while she walked into the room.

Karin: "hey babe!" She tried to kiss me but I pushed her out of my way.

Karin: "Sasuke sweetie don't play hard to get! Come on kiss me-hey where's your sweater? I wanted to wear it!"

I ignored her as I greeted my buddies as they sat down in their usual chairs.

Karin: "Sasuke! why are you ignoring me?!"

Sasuke:"...you're so...annoying just...shut..the...FUCK...up!" she scowled at me and flopped onto her seat and I saw Sakura laugh from the corner of my eye. I smirked again, this was a good morning.

**Gym: Guy's locker room**

I walked into the shower and quickly washed myself up when I heard weird noises coming from the locker section of the room. hn, it was weird since a lot of guys don't come to the locker room designed just for the jocks to come and shower. I wrapped my towel around my waist, shaked my hair and peered out the door to see anyone there and saw nothing.

I walked to my locker put my boxers on and jeans and looked for my shirt when I heard weird sounds again. I looked around and got myself ready to fight just incase it was an ambush when I felt my back bump into a small frame. I turned around to see a pink haired dwarf stand behind me while wearing my sweater. I tapped her shoulder and she screamed really really loud, she turned around and slapped my arm.

Sakura: "What the hell Sasuke don't do that! you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Sasuke: "what the hell are you even doing here you psycho!?"

Sakura: "I'm not a psycho!"

Sasuke: "yeah because normal girls prance into the guy's locker room like it's just a walk in the park, get the hell out!"

Sakura: "SHUT UP! I came here to give you back your sweater you meathead!"

I sighed heavily and groaned as she smiled embarrassingly at me, when suddenly her eyes widened a bit and I saw her eyes dance down from my neck to my waistline. haha, she was checking me out, out in the open I smirked at her and she quickly looked away.

Sasuke: "pffft, it's okay Sakura you're free to look."

Sakura: "ha! as if, there's not much to look at anyway."

Sasuke: "that's not what your eyes told me..." she glared at me and blushed as I winked at her. She stuck her tongue out and failed to hold back a smile.

Sakura: "heh, whatever, anyway thanks for the sweater..but I can't wear it, it's hard to keep trying to hide your initials and the family crest sewn onto it and I found a sweater in my gym locker I'm going to just throw on, the last thing I need is your crazy girlfriend, your fangirls and other people glare and try to kill me for wearing this."

I let out a chuckle as I saw her curse everyone under her breath, and she started taking the sweater off when suddenly she stopped moving. I shot an eyebrow at her.

Sasuke: "uh..then you pull it over your head Sakura."

Sakura: "I know that! I'm not stupid Sasuke! but part of it is stuck to my necklace!"

I laughed as I saw her struggle and she was stomping on the floor.

Sakura: "don't laugh help meeeeeee! I don't want anyone else to see me in here!"

Sasuke: "say please"

Sakura: "come on!"

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "fine, please!"

Sasuke: "say I'm better than you."

Sakura: "heh I'm better than you."

I glared at her, ha touche Pinky.

Sasuke: "hn, then stay stuck."

Sakura: "nooooo help! I can't see and it's getting hot please Sasuke pretty please waaaaaah I'm gonna die from loss of oxygen waaaah onii-chaaaaaaaan!"

Sasuke: "alright alright I'll help just shut up...annoying."

Sakura: "yippy!" I tried to move my hands around but she kept wiggling around.

Sasuke: "stop moving you idiot"

Sakura: "I can't, you're tickling me!"

Sasuke: "how can I help you if you're moving too much!"

Sakura: "ugh nevermind then! I'll try myself." She moved around a couple times and suddenly slipped on the water that was dripping from my body and landed right on me.

Sakura: "ouch! ehhhhhhehe..owwwww, ugh well I got it off Sasuke!" she looked around then down at me and her eyes widened when she saw her hands on my chest, her body against mine, her dress half way up and we were both lying on the floor. I felt my pants tighten a little as she flustered up and crawled off me as we both got up.

Sakura: "ahh...sorry, I didn't mea-"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in and her cheeks were as red as cherries I tilted her chin up and we almost kissed until I heard a hurdle of guys coming closer. I looked at her and she peered away from my hands and left my sweater hanging on top of the lockers before running away. I punched the lockers before looking back to glare at the mother fuckers that ruined my chance at another taste of her kiss. I growled at all of them before heading out of the locker.

Bastards.

**School: Parking lot**

At the end of the day Itachi agreed to drive me over to his place and have dinner with him today. We walked to his car when we both noticed Sakura pouting while looking around..alone. Before I even had the chance to think, Itachi walked up to her and turned her around..I dragged my feet walking behind him.

Itachi: "Sakura..what's wrong?" He took her hands and kissed them and I saw her cheeks flush. I looked away in disgust as I heard her reply to my brother.

Sakura: "ahh..um I have no ride home..Kakashi is in a meeting, Pein isn't answering his phone and Konan is feeling sick I called all the guys but they were with Pein at the moment..apparently really busy. Pein was going to come pick me up, but his guys need him and forced him to stay back..I told him I'll find another ride home...but I don't know anyone else that can take me home and I never walked home before."

Itachi: "ahh well don't worry Sakura, you'll come to my place for a bit I'll text Pein and let him know okay?"

Sakura lit up like a candle.

Sakura: "really?! ahh thank you!" she glomped him and then her eyes went straight to me.

Sakura: "neh, Itachi-kun, is he coming with us?"

Itachi continued to hug her and he chuckled.

Itachi: "ah yes, my little brother wants to have dinner with me, won't you join us?"

Sakura: "mmmmm maybe! Kakashi might pick me up once his meeting is over."

Itachi: "well then we'll get you a snack then okay?"

Sakura: "haaaiiiiii, thank you!"

He chuckled again and I gagged before walking into the car. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Itachi kept taking very faint glances at Sakura. It made my blood boil but I held in that anger until we stopped at his apartment.

**Itachi's apartment**

We excused ourselves as we made our way into the living room. I plopped onto the couch as Itachi gave Sakura a mini tour of his place. Ten annoying minutes later we sat at the coffee table as Itachi made his way into the kitchen.

Sakura: "kya, this place is so nice! I wish I lived alone..but then again I'd probably miss my brothers too much."

Sasuke: "hn...your crazy blood sucking brothers." She glared at me as if she was trying to pierce a hole into my eyes.

Sakura: "yeah well I'm sure my 'blood sucking' brothers won't appreciate that comment chicken's ass!"

Sasuke: "ask me if I care Pinky!"

Sakura: "nehhhhhhh loser!" she stuck her tongue out as Itachi laughed and placed a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of tea in front of us. She squealed out of joy and munched the cake down.

Sakura: "wahhhh this is so yummy Itachi! thank you!"

He chuckled as he watched her eat.

Itachi: "why thank you Sakura, I'll let my mother know."

Sakura's eyes lit up.

Sakura: "wow your Kaa-san made this? please let her know I love it!"

I got up and made myself towards the kitchen, I don't want to be there right now but I froze when I witnessed whatever happened next.

Itachi: "I'll let her know...haha Sakura you got a little chocolate on your face."

She looked at Itachi and tried to lick it off.

Sakura: "where?"

Itachi: "righttttt here."

I forced myself to looked away as I saw Itachi lick the corner of her lips and her cheeks blushed up.

My body was shaking from anger and I went right to the kitchen as I felt them draw closer, I saw Itachi slowly kiss her and I had to get myself away from them. Then I looked at the door to my brother's room, questioning myself whether I should go in or not. I got closer to the door as I heard the other door open up I turned the knob as I heard Kakashi's voice. I quickly got in and silently closed the door behind me. I knew I couldn't touch anything but I just had to look around for something, anything to give me at least a hint of what they were hiding from me.

I looked around his room and saw nothing it was normal, neat, and clean, and it looked exactly like his room back in our house. Everything was in place all except for a paper on his nightstand. I quickly walked over and grabbed the paper remembering the angle it was laying down on as I grabbed it. I heard Sakura, Itachi, and Kakashi talk as I scanned over the paper...

_ Total cost: 1,000,000-2,000,000 yen_

I looked through the first page and then the second and all it read was a list of things and costs for it, nothing seemed weird all except for the last page...

_To Mr. Uchiha: Please meet me weekly to go over all these plans as we move further into the months, I'm looking forward to meeting you again._

I shot my eyebrow up and I tried to process it all in my head as I heard people moving around in the other room. Shit I'm running out of time, I left my phone on the table so I couldn't take pics...ah fuck, okay think Sasuke, what exactly is this?

I read the last comment again and looked back at the pages again and then it clicked...My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop for a couple seconds, and my mouth dry up as I realized what I just read...

...My brother is one fucked up bastard.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: ooooo can you guess what Sasuke found out?! O.O" well hello again, I thank you all again for supporting my little story (: I'm going to try and upload every day and even more on the weekend since I have lots to do for this story c:! please enjoy this chapter as well, thank you so much once again ~ I love you all! until then!-Hclessthanthree!**


	11. Chapter 11-The Sleepover

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 11- The Sleepover**

* * *

**After school: Parking lot**

I was waiting outside Kakashi's car to go home. It was Thursday, and I needed my place ready for my sleepover for my new friends tomorrow. I paced back and forth impatiently and I looked around to see something _veryyyyyyy _interesting. Kakashi was touching his hair while talking to Kurenai. Sigh. They need to get back together it's really killing me inside. I laughed as I saw Kakashi constantly touch and poke his hair as they chatted away. He always did that whenever he was nervous. I saw Kakashi open the door to her car for her, and started walking towards me. I quickly turned away and pretended to attend to my own business as I felt him come closer to me, I failed to wipe the smile off my face as I saw him smile a very rare smile at me. He opened the door and we hopped inside and put our seatbelts on.

Sakura: "soooo Onii-chan what were you guys talkin' about? eh, eh?" I nudged his arm with my elbow and I saw a smile creep onto his face.

Kakashi: "nothing we were just talking about stuff for work..."

Sakura: "LIES! come on old man, tell me pleasee! Did you ask her out? Did she say she was coming over? are you guys going on a date?! eeeeeeek! are you guys getting back together huh huh?! OH MY GOD, DON'T TELL ME...your Wedding plans are back on! YAYYYYYYYY! Kurenai's going to be my sister-in-law yippy-" He cut me off with a very heavy sigh.

Kakashi: "Sakura... we're not getting back together...it's been a little too long. Plus, I think Kurenai has a thing for Iruka now.. I'm not too sure of it but I'm...-sigh- I'm afraid she might just turn me down because I left her like that.."

I slumped down onto my seat.

Sakura: "Why not ask her out again?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

Kakashi: "I'm not your age Sakura, I'm like 10 years older..I can't just ASK her out, it's... I don't know.. it's childish."

I grimaced at him, but suddenly I felt the wheels in my head turn, I sat up and looked at him with a really big smile, while he shot an eyebrow at me...soon his eyes were as big as mine.

Kakashi: "NO!, don't you dare Sakura!"

Sakura: "Oh come on! let me set up the date for you pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee" I begged him.

He shook his head as he made another turn towards our house.

Kakashi: "Hell-fucking-no Sakura, she'll just laugh at me and think I put you up to it."

Sakura: "No she won't! okay...maybe she'll laugh but still! I know you want it!"

Kakashi: "nope nope nope, this discussion is over."

Sakura: "but!...oh fine! damn geezer, this is why you'll die alone!"

Kakashi saluted me and walked in the house as I leaned against his car.

Sakura: "this discussion may be over, but my plan sure isn't." I smiled as I started jotting things down for this date.

Sakura: "don't worry old man, you'll thank me later! hehehehe!"

I walked around town, completely lost as I looked around for a good place to eat. Kakashi loves comfort food but Kurenai is a fan of something eccentric. hmmm...oooh! I looked at the nice Pasta-Salad place around the corner, and saw a motel was right across from it. Perfect! I'll just have to steal Kakashi's house keys and force him to stay either at this place or her place they make Kakashi/Kurenai babies and they'll be forced into marriage and I'll be a happy new aunt, and everyone else will be happy as well! Yay!

I walked into the store and the receptionist refused to help me because she said she doesn't help crazy looking rebels like me who apparently listen to music about death. What the fuck? She kicked me out and I got in again and tried to explain it was for two other people, she kicked me back out and told me I'm not allowed back in. Ah, fuck. I sat on the curb thinking of other ways to get in when I saw a certain arrogant douche-bag walking across the street. Women both young, and old( gross!) were ogling the guy as if he was this hunk of meat. Well I had to admit he did look good in his button up shirt, black shoes and straight-legged jeans. And if I didn't know him for his disgusting excuse of a personality then hell, I'd rape him right here and now- wait did I just think that!? GROSSSSSS! I shook my head and called him out, but I guess he couldn't hear me because of the headphones he had on. I crossed the street and ran behind him screaming for his name. That damn bastard! I knew he heard me, but he was just ignoring me. I called him out again and he stopped walking I felt him smirk as he started walking again. oooh, fuck that arrogant, cocky bastard! I walked right behind him and turned him around and pulled his headphones right out of his ears.

Sasuke: "What the hell Pinky! what's your deal?"

Sakura: "I was calling you, why didn't you turn around to let me know you heard me, bastard!"

He leaned forward till our nose touched and smirked.

Sasuke: "Were you stalking me all this time Sakura? did you miss me that much?" I blushed and pushed him back.

Sakura: "cut the crap Sasuke! ugh, yuck! anyway, I need your help."

He shot an eyebrow at me.

Sasuke: "again?, what do you need this time, my pants?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned away.

Sakura: "forget it! I know you'll hold it against me anyway."

I heard him laugh and hold my hand, and I felt my whole body jolt in surprise...his hands were really warm. I felt him slowly pull me against him..while he rubbed my cold fingers again like last time. I felt my back touch his chest and his hands wrap around me. I wanted to move away but he was so warm I couldn't help but stay near him.

Sasuke: "Fine, I'll help you Sakura...on one condition."

I turned around and his hands were on my waist. I looked up at him and he smirked at me..I felt my cheeks flush as I looked away from his mesmerizing stare.

Sakura: "what..can I do for you Sasuke?"

He chuckled as he pulled me in closer to him.

Sasuke: "I want you to give me a special birthday present for my birthday next July."

I looked at him and shot an eyebrow at him...where is this going?

Sakura: "uh okay? what is it?"

Sasuke: "nothing too big, I just want you to dress up for me" I narrowed my eyes at him as I seen him grin slowly..

Sakura: "dress up like what?"

Sasuke: "anything you want...as long as it comes from the store riiiiiiiight overrrr there." he turned me towards a store that was on the other side of the street. I looked at it carefully and my eyes widened...the sign read "Cosplay fun! *cute clothes for sexy strippers* great deals for sale!"

I growled really loud as I stomped really hard on his foot. That fucking horny, perverted, disgusting pig! He laughed as he screamed in pain. I turned around and saw him laugh at my reaction. I stomped away and he pulled me back while laughing still.

Sasuke: "hahahaha sorry Pinky, it's just fun messing with you...I'll help but you seriously owe me."

Sakura: "okay then tell me what you want." he looked up at me with playful eyes.

Sasuke: "kiss."

I shot an eyebrow at him and let out a fake laugh.

Sakura: "don't you have a girlfriend for that?"

Sasuke: "Like I care."

Sakura: "I'm not kissing you."

Sasuke: "hn. You will"

Sakura: "no I won't!"

Sasuke: "Oh, but you will."

Sakura: "you can't make me."

Sasuke: "I won't have to, you'll just do it on your own."

Sakura: "Ew no I won't"

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "Watch!"

Sasuke: "hn"

Sakura: "Gah! Stop saying 'hn'! gosh you're so annoying Sasuke."

Sasuke: "...hn." He grinned and I cursed at him under my breath as I grabbed his hand as I explained to him how the lady doesn't seem to like me. He laughed as he walked into the restaurant and made reservations for Kakashi and Kurenai.

He came out and told me he ordered a table near the window. I walked with him across the street to the motel and we stopped at the front desk. I rang the bell and a woman with a really plastic smile stared at us.

Women: "How may I help you today?"

I blushed as I looked around and saw how couples were coming in and out of this place.

Sakura: "ahh...1 room for 2 please..."

Woman: "mm okay, would you like the room under your name or his?" The woman blushed as she eyed Sasuke down and looked back at me and winked at me. Sasuke smirked as I gasped at her gesture

Sakura: "AH! this isn't for me not for me! please put it under the name Kakashi H!"

The women shot an eyebrow at me and went back to staring at Sasuke.

Woman: "don't worry dear, no one will know about your lucky night tonight." she winked again and smiled and I growled at her.

Sakura: "but this isn't for me!-ah forget it!"

The woman laughed and asked me for cash or credit, I gave her my credit card and I signed.

Woman: "Okay, done! now exactly how many will you like?"

I shot an eyebrow at her.

Sakura: "how many what?"

She laughed as I heard Sasuke growl and grab my hand and dragged me away while he grabbed the room key.

Woman: "Enjoy your fun night!"

Sakura: "THIS WASN'T FOR MEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke: "shut...up! You're attracting attention!"

Sakura: "let go of my wrist Sasuke it hurts!" He let go and I kissed my wrist to make the pain go away when I noticed something oddly cute. I failed to hold back a laugh as I saw Sasuke's cheek flush to a darker pink.

Sakura: "aww Sasuke, why are you blushing hmmmmm?" I pinched his cheek lightly and he slapped my hand away. His cheeks faded back to its regular pale tone and he suddenly smirked at me.

Sasuke: "hn...so naive."

Sakura: "who me?! No I'm not!" I crossed my arms and looked away from him as he grinned at me.

Sasuke: "did you know what she was asking you?"

I froze and thought of it..but nothing came to mind.

Sakura: "ahh...um not really."

He came close to me and whispered in my ear.

Sasuke: "condoms.."

I squealed really loud and pushed him away.

Sakura: "PERVERT! EWWWWW I WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH YOU! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, NOT IN A MILLION, BILLION YEARS!"

Sasuke: "Pfft lies, you're just too stubborn to admit you like me." I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped my foot down.

Sakura: "no I don't! I love Itachi! nehhhhh! -sticks tongue out- and HATE you! plus I'm pretty sure it's YOU who likes ME!"

Sasuke: "Maybe I do."

Sakura: "..."

He chuckled as he looked away and ran his hands through his hair.

Sasuke: "Relax, don't blow up, I was kidding, why would I be attracted to you anyway, you're loud, annoying, and that pink hair's an eyesore"

Sakura: "ahh...hmph Good! I'd hate to have an arrogant bastard like you like me anyway!"

Sasuke: "Well Fine! Don't get all hyped just because my brother thinks you're cute Pinky!"

Sakura: "Quit bringing Itachi up! Stop acting all jealous!"

Sasuke: "Fine! I won't bring him up anymore!"

Sakura: "Fine!"

Sasuke: "Fine!"

Sakura: "FIN-!" He cut me off with a really hard kiss, and I felt him bite my lip really hard I whimpered in pain before parting from him, I punched him but he caught my fist.

Sakura: "that hurt you douchebag!"

Sasuke: "hn. Good"

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled him in and kissed him back just has hard. I pierced my nails onto his back and bit his lip till I tasted his sweet, yet salty blood. I parted away and smiled, but it quickly faded when I saw him grin and touch his lip. He leaned forward till our forehead and nose touched and smiled at me and whispered.

Sasuke: "see I told you, you'd kiss me on your own, till next time Sa-Ku-Ra." He kissed me lightly and I stood there frozen, and dumbfounded as he chuckled and walked away. ..Damn I feel so stupid now.. Although I know I should be angry at him,.. I couldn't help but smile. Fuck, he's getting to me.

**Later that night.**

I called Kurenai and told her Kakashi actually made dinner reservations for them both and I was told to tell her to meet him at the table, and he'll be there soon. I hung up the phone and ran to the girl's bathroom and called Kakashi.

Sakura: "hello Onii-chan whatcha dooiiiiin?"

Kakashi chuckled as he answered me back.

Kakashi: "I'm with Kurenai right now."

huh?...

Sakura: "..re..really? ahh but she's.."

Kakashi: "she's what?"

I went back outside and saw she wasn't sitting there anymore.

Sakura: "ahh nothing! where are you guys right now?"

Kakashi: "her place, I called and asked to come over..she thought I was waiting to have dinner with her at Italia's..weird right?"

Sakura: "but-..I...the restaurant!...and the motel...Sasuke! ahhhhhh FUCK IT! bye!."

Kakashi: "...okay...bye?"

I shrieked as I shoved the phone back in my pocket, I went through all that trouble and embarrassment for nothing?! I hate everything!

**Friday: Sakura's house: after school**

I ran home and took out my list for tonight's party. I was bummed that Konan couldn't come because she was still feeling ill... so I wasn't sure exactly what I was suppose to or do, but I was up for ANYTHING. I had the whole night planned for the most part, food...sleepwear...everything was intact all except...my brothers.

I sighed as I knew my stubborn brothers wouldn't dare leave the house...especially Kakashi. I went downstairs and found my brothers and all of Pein's friends laying on the couch like potatoes when I moved in front of the T.V and turned it off. They looked up at me and shot me an eyebrow.

Sakura: "I'm having my friends come over tonight, so I need you guys to leave."

guys: "no."

Sakura: "they're all girls and you're all boys not to mention the fact that one of you is their TEACHER and the other scares the shit out of them."

guys: "no"

Sakura: "I'm ignoring your protest and commanding you to leave, they're coming here soon so SCRAM!...-cough- um I mean please leave"

guys: "no."

Sakura: "grrrrrrrrrrr! come onnnnnnn! It's so embarrassing to have you guys stay here!"

Kakashi: "ahh but it's not fair, why can't I gossip about boys with you Saku-chan?"

Sakura: "fuck you old man!...grrrrrrrrr...come on please, I'll never ask for the house for myself again."

Pein: "..."

Kakashi: "we're not moving from here."

Sakura: "yeah?"

They nodded their heads and quickly hid behind one of the throw pillows as if they were waiting for me to explode...but I didn't. I simply smiled at them. I walked around the couch and picked it up and threw them off of it. They looked at me with their mouth wide open as I dusted my hands off and began grabbing 1 by each ear and dragging them out the door. I heard them scream and complain in pain as I let out the last two including my brother Pein.

Sakura: "and stay the FUCK out!- thank you! hehe"

Deidara: "she nearly ripped my ear off yeah."

Kisame: "ahh what kind of girl does that?!"

Pein: "shit...did my little sister really just kick me out?!"

The boys laughed at Pein and mocked him before he started bangging on the door.

Sakura: "if you break the door then Kakashi will have your head, not mine Onii-chan! and don't even THINK about using the window! have a good night I love you!" I giggled as I heard him growl and they all complain while walking away from the door. now...how do I get the old man to leave? Think Sakura think...ah-ha! I snapped my finger and tiptoed upstairs, and just as I was about to open it I felt an arm grab me and pick me up.

Sakura: "PUT ME DOWN GRANDPA!"

Kakashi: "you're not touching my icha icha books to get me to leave."

Fuck he knew I'd do that.

I waited till he dropped me and I walked into my room looked around and grabbed the black hair dye I had left over from Halloween.

I tiptoed downstairs and found Kakashi dead asleep on the couch... just as I was about to pour it over his head he grabbed my hand and flipped me upside down.

What the fuck, wasn't he asleep!?

Kakashi: "that trick won't work the second time Sakura, I'm not leaving."

Sakura: "grrrrrrrrrrrrr."

He laughed as he put me down and I moved into the kitchen..I found a heavy pot and grabbed it when I heard him laugh from the living room.

Kakashi: "hitting me over the head with a pot won't work either!"

Fuck.

I went over and grabbed both his hands and tried to drag him off the couch but he wouldn't budge. I grabbed both his legs and got them to the floor but he lifted me up and swung me off him. Oh my God, he's like a fucking stubborn cow!

Sakura: "LEAVE!"

Kakashi: "nope"

Sakura: "I'll pay you!"

Kakashi: "paying me with the money I gave you?..nope"

Sakura: "I'll tell Kurenai!"

Kakashi: "she's with Anko and she won't even answer my calls."

Sakura: "I'll tell Mommy!"

Kakashi: "that woman's too drunk to even realize her phone is ringing."

Sakura: "come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! what can I do to make you leave?"

Kakashi: "nothing."

Sakura: "not even if I cry?"

Kakashi: "nope"

Sakura: "fine! but you have to go to your room and you can't get out!"

Kakashi: "okay, but what if I have to pee?"

Sakura: "then wear a diaper!" the doorbell rang and I pushed him up the stairs and heard him laugh as he closed his room door. The doorbell rang again and I readied myself for the events to come.

I opened the door and I watched as all my new friends stood there and smile at me. I felt my heart race as I welcomed them in and they greet me as well as glomp me to death.

Sakura: "please excuse the mess...I had a hard time getting rid of my brothers."

Ino: "oh, well I hope your parents don't mind."

I heard some of the others gasp and slap Ino on the arm and she quickly apologized.

Sakura: "Haha it's okay Ino, you didn't know...ahh I just live with my brothers here, no worries! well where do you guys want to stay? here or my room..or the basement?" I laughed hesitantly as I thought of how stupid I sound right now.

They laughed and told me to loosen up.

Tenten: "relax Sakura, we'll just go with the flow of all this okay?, now how about we go to your room first." I nodded as Hinata grabbed my hand and I led them into my room.

I heard a loud "ooooh" and "aaaaah" as I turned on the light.

Ino: "Wow! this room is HUGEEEEE! damn I love it! where did you learn to decorate?"

Sakura: "Ahh..um I got ideas from places in Suna I would go to...they have some vintage shops I would visit every day."

Temari: "I really like it! ooh wow! Sakura can I try this on?" She grabbed my high-low dress and placed it over her. I giggled and nodded as Hinata, Tenten, and Ino grabbed some other clothes out of my closet. Soon we were changing into different outfits and taking tons of pictures. I laughed at how silly everyone was acting.

Ino: "hey lets get some food in here I'm starving!"

Sakura: "oh sorry right!, let's go downstairs for a bit? I made some stuff for us and thought we might just order some pizza and eat"

Hinata: "ooh sound's g-good Sakura!" kya! she's just so cute!

I kissed her cheek and she blushed as we ran downstairs into the kitchen. We talked about the latest celebrity gossip and gobbled down junk food we had around the house and ordered a couple boxes of pizza, I led them into the living room and we plopped onto the floor as we waited for the pizza. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time, I never felt so good before.

Ino: "oh hey! let's play a game while we wait for the pizza to come!"

Sakura: "like what?"

Ino: "well we barely know you, so let's play the truth or dare!"

Sakura: "hmmm true!..okay! how do we know who starts off first?"

Tenten: "I'll go first! pick me first!"

Ino: "okay okay pipe down!, Tenten, truth or dare?"

Tenten: "hmmmm truth!"

Ino: "sweet, alright...is it true that you hmmmm...is it true that your first time with Neji was in his bathroom when his family was over?"

I choked on my soda as I heard TenTen gasp.

TenTen: "ahhh.." She blushed and looked away as Ino scoffed out a laugh.

Ino: "Oh my...WHAT?!

Temari: "you told me it was at your place!"

TenTen: "okay fine, true!...we were alone, we thought his family would get back hours later.." She turned beat red as we laughed.

Sakura: "Wait Neji is..."

Hinata: "ahh he's my cousin."

Sakura: "oh! right, you have the same eyes."

Hinata: "mhm" She smiled. "he's really nice Sakura, I'll properly introduce him to you when I get the chance"

I nodded at her as TenTen then spinned the bottle and it landed on me.

Tenten: "hehehe oh yes!, Sakura, truth or dare?"

Sakurai: "hmm...Dare!" We laughed as TenTen thought of a dare for me

TenTen: "oh got it!...I dare you to use my voice changing app and hit on Karin."

Ino choked on her soda and bursted out laughing.

Ino: "oh my God, DO IT!"

Sakura: "hahahahahahahaha EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Hinata: "wha..what if she sees the number?"

TenTen: "no worries, we'll just block out the number."

Sakurai: "ugh...but what if she starts sending me pics of ...you know...ugh grosss!"

Tenten: "it's your choice, if not then I'll have to ask you a question about Itachi hehehehe which by the way I'm oh-so curious about" I agreed to the dare and we clicked on the voice module app and I talked into the phone.

Sakurai: "well how do I sound?" We stared at each other for 5 minutes in silence and BURSTED OUT LAUGHING.

Temari: "you...you sound like SASUKE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sakurai: "really?! let me hear!"

We played back the recorded vid and started crying from laughter, Oh God this is going to be too good.

The phone rung and we held back our laughs as she picked up.

HInata: "say something"

Sakurai: " right.." I whispered then coughed to cleared my throat.

Sakura: "Hey Karin...what's up er...baby?" We were struggling to hold back a laugh

Ino whispered: "what's up?! you're suppose to hit on her!" she hissed and immediately laughed into her pillow.

Karin: "Sasuke?! why didn't your number show up?!"

Sakura: "I'm calling from another phone...I missed you Karin".. We all ran into the kitchen and laughed as Temari wiped tears away from her eyes.

Sakura: "I couldn't help but call you tonight.."

Karin: "oh Sasuke..I knew it! I knew you loved me..."

Sakura: "hn." I had to move away to laugh into my pillow as Karin asked me questions.

Sakura: "hn Karin, theres something I'd like you to do for me.."

Karin: "yes? I'd do anything for you Sasuke"

Sakura: "hmmmm."

I put my hand over the phone and whispered to them.

Sakura: "what should I make her do?"

Ino: "make her streak! we'll take pics and blackmail her!"

Hinata: "Ino that's too harsh."

Temari: "bitch deserves a little pain!"

Sakura: "as good as that sounds I don't think my eyes can handle it...oh wait!"

I moved my hand away and coughed to clear my throat.

Sakura: "Pay for the boxes of Pizzas that are sent to XXX UnSeen Street." Tenten spit out her soda and held in her laughter. Hell, nothing tastes better than free pizza right?"

Karin: "okay! anything else...? because you know I'd do anything for you Sasuke...AN-Y-THING."

Sakura: "come over to my house tonight half naked and with red heels and a cape.. I wanna see you dance.."

Karin: "but Sasuke aren't you with those bastards right now?"

Sakura: "nah they left, I told them I wasn't in the mood to hang out..Karin I'm a little unstable right now...wanna come help me out?."

Karin: "ohhhhhh mmmm yes Sasuke! I'll be right over!"

Sakura: "Excellent...oh by the way..Surprise me."

I quickly hung up and started rolling on the floor with the rest of my new best friends. Ino high fived me and Hinata hugged me, Oh God.

Temari: "Oh my God, I have to see Sasuke's reaction! We just HAVE to!"

Ino: "I know but we can't get caught, oh God Sakura that was genius! Sasuke's a douche he needs this and Karin deserves some embarrassment."

Hinata: "oh dear, Naruto-kun and the rest are over at Karin's house...they're going to see her like that"

There was silence in the air and we stared at Hinata...and all of us bursted out laughing again.

Sakura: "I can't miss this!"

Ino: "I have an idea-" She was cut off by the doorbell ring.

Sakura: "it'll have to wait, our free pizza's here!"

Temari: "oh my God, hahahahahahha she actually paid!"

Ino: "Sakura I like the way you think!" We grabbed the pizzas and poured ourselves a tall glass of Coke.

Sakura: "thank you guys...I never had fun like this."

Hinata: "No, Thank you Sakura, you're a really good friend."

Ino: "toast to a new friendship!"

Everyone: "Cheers!" We clinked our drinks and ate and laughed as I got to know them better.

I bought some leftover pizza to Kakashi while the girls changed into some other clothes.

I knocked first and walked in to find Kakashi asleep with his Icha-Icha book. I kissed his cheek and and hugged his head as I heard him mumble in his sleep. I covered him up as he tossed and turned and turned off the lights.

Sakura: "ahh...I'll be back Onii-chan! Promise!"

I went back downstairs and we sat down and laughed as we played my phone call I had with Karin over and over.

TenTen: "okay! we're all set next!"

Ino: "Next! we have our phones ready and we take a quick trip to Sasuke's house."

Sakura: "Are you sure we won't get caught?"

Ino: "please, Sakura, believe me we won't" she winked at me and I zipped my hoodie up, left a note for Kakashi, locked the house,and we made our way to the Uchiha compound.

Ino: "okay so here's the plan, we sneak to the back to Sasuke's room upstairs, wait in the balcony and watch Karin break into his room and make a fool of herself."

Sakura: "in hopes we don't get caught."

Ino: "we won't! now let's go!"

Sakura: "alright let's do this! I'll climb first I guess." I started climbing up and we made our way to the balcony and it wasn't until I sat down to catch my breath that I noticed...this place was HUGE! I wanted to look around but before I got a chance to take a good look, TenTen grabbed me down and made me kneel down so we won't get caught. We were struggling to calm down with jitters and laughs as we saw Sasuke's room light up and a very loud crowd of guys walk in.

Sasuke: "Why the fuck are you guys here anyway?"

Naruto: "Temeeeeeeee Hinata ditched me for some party."

Shikamaru: "Ino did too."

The other guys mumbled in agreement that they had no other place to go.

Sasuke: "...fucking idiots.. where did they go anyway?"

Naruto: "to..uh what's her name? Sakura? yeah! Sakura's house!"

Sasuke: "Pinky? pffffffft they're probably sitting around while she reads her stupid medic books."

I scowled at his comment. He doesn't even know me, how would he know what I like to do?! I nearly sneezed but Ino held my nose and I nodded her with a thank you. We snickered some more as we listened to their conversation.

Kiba: "I'm surprised you're not at Karin's."

Sasuke: "Yeah, I'm not sure why she's not bugging me. tsk, whatever it's good to get away from her."

Sai: "she's like a man, she just screams and shouts with that horrid voice, it's horrific you know." he smiled as the other guys laughed.

Sasuke: "but she's a good toy."

Sakura: "ugh...disgusting, pervert!"

Ino: "shhhhhhh!" I smacked both hands on my mouth as Sasuke asked anyone if he heard that. We held our breaths until their suspicion fled away, then it hit me.

Sakura: "psst guys...I have an idea." I whispered very silently and we crawled away to the furthest spot away from the door.

Ino: "what's up?"

Sakura: "Let's scare Sasuke and the guys...then when Karin comes it'll be twice as bad." We laughed silently and Hinata's cheeks lit up as she struggled to not laugh out loud.

Sakura: "I got an idea, follow my lead."

We all nodded and crawled back towards the door very, very silently ready to begin one of the best nights of my 18-year-old life.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: OMG Finally a new chapter!, I'm so sorry! My charger died and I literally had no other way to type this, but I finally got one! Thank you so much for all the support, and all my new followers thank you! thank you for the wonderful reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! please continue to enjoy this story! I'll try my best to continue doing the best job I can with this! -HClessthanthree!**


	12. Chapter 12-While the Night's Still Young

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy! -HC**

**Chapter 12: While the Night's Still Young**

* * *

**Friday: Sasuke's house**

I woke up from my afternoon nap by a very annoying doorbell.

I was home all alone, since my parents decided to go visit Miki and the fam back in the Villa. I was tired from practice and wanted to do nothing more than to sleep, but the mother fucking doorbell wouldn't stop ringing and I knew only one person who can press the doorbell that fast in less than a minute.

Sasuke: "ugh...dobe." I growled and cursed him as I grabbed my shirt and put it on as I went downstairs to open the door.. and there stood my blonde moron of a best friend and the rest of the douchebags I hang out with. I scowled at them as dobe light up with a big shiny teeth smile. We stared at each other for quite some time in silence...

Naruto: "hey Tem-"

I slammed the door in his face and walked away until the door swung open and Naruto grabbed me by the shirt.

Naruto: "I'm fucking bored! LET...ME...STAY...HERE!" he shook me a couple times before pausing to hear for my answer.

Sasuke: "no."

Naruto: "I'll pay you!"

Sasuke: "get out."

Kiba: "what's that Sasuke come in?! THANKS!"

These bastards suddenly waltzed into my house and made themselves comfortable in my kitchen. I gave up trying to get them to leave and walked upstairs and they suddenly followed me. Ugh, there goes my nap. Fucktards.

I opened the door to my room and heard a couple rustling sounds outside, I scowled as I thought of the fucking squirrels that were probably outside making all that damn noise.

I rubbed my eyes and sat on my sofa as they planted themselves somewhere.

Sasuke: "Why the fuck are you guys here anyway?"

Naruto: "Temeeeeeeee Hinata ditched me for some party."

Shikamaru: "Ino did too."

I was suddenly hearing them all complain they were ditched and bored.

Sasuke: "...fucking idiots.. where did they go anyway?"

Naruto: "to..uh what's her name? Sakura? yeah! Sakura's house!"

Sasuke: "Pinky? pffffffft they're probably sitting around while she reads her stupid medic books."

I suddenly heard a voice but I figured it was probably the rustle of the trees, why was everything annoying me today?!

FUCK! I need a nap.

We sat there talking about Karin, and Pinky, and threw a couple laughs when suddenly my lights blinked on and off for half a second. I stared at the light...then shrugged my shoulders thinking it might've just been me. I grabbed another can of soda and opened it when suddenly I was hearing a very faint shriek.

Damn, I must be hearing things now...

Naruto: "Pass me another slice I'm starving."

Gaara passed the dobe another slice of pizza and we continued to talk again when suddenly the lights flicked on and off..but this time it happened twice consecutively for at least 3 seconds.

Naruto: "Teme, what's up with your lights.?..."

Shikamaru: "Probably just the wind...heard storm's actually going to hit tonight."

Sasuke: "hn...that must be it."

Naruto: "or what if...what if it's a ghost."

Sasuke: "there's no such thing as ghosts you idiot."

Naruto: "NOT TRUE! last time I was using your bathroom, I felt like someone was watching...Teme what if your house is haunted?!"

I threw a pillow at him.

Sasuke: "It's not you bimbo."

Kiba: "Maybe Naruto's onto something -gulp- I mean your house is pretty old."

Sasuke: "I'm telling you it's just probably the stor-" The lights flickered off for 10 seconds and I heard Naruto and Kiba scream.

Sasuke: "calm the fuck down! It's just the wind messing with the wires!"

Naruto: "Ghost! Oh God, it's a ghost! I'm out of here!"

Sai: "come back here stupid."

He grabbed Naruto and held him down as Naruto tried to peer away.

Sasuke: "Just chill dobe it's fine and-"

Gaara: "wait..do you hear that?"

Suddenly it was quiet...silence filled the room and I shot an eyebrow at Gaara until I heard it..

a very, faint almost whispered shriveling scream...it was high pitched and scratchy as if the person screaming was in a lot of... pain.. I let out a sigh as I looked around and saw all the guys frozen and still. ..what the fuck was that?..

We sat there in silence as the scream suddenly left, and it was silent in the room again. I looked at them and they stared at me and suddenly the lights were flickering on and off really fast. We were frozen as we watched the lights flicker and the faint scream coming back and then...

... silence.…...

We stared at each other again and suddenly they all jolted for the door when the door slammed open giving all of the guys including me a fucking heart attack.

Deidara: "What are you guys up to yeah?!"

Guys: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiba threw his can at him but Deidara quickly dodged it.

Naruto: "YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG YOU NEARLY GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!"

I let out a very long sigh and tried to calm my jittering nerves I went over and punched Deidara in the arm.

Sasuke: "What the hell are you doing here anyway?!"

I stared at him as he snickered at the sight of us slightly still frightened.

Hidan: "Pfft, why do you pussys look scared for?"

Naruto: "because this faggot scared the shit out of us thats why!"

Kisame: "Why were you scared of him anyway? did he catch you doing things gay, and rated-R?"

Neji: "Man, we don't swing your way."

Kisame: "What'd you say?"

Shikamaru: "tsk, troublesome.. are you deaf?"

I scowled at them all as I watched my buds walk closer to Itachi's friends, when suddenly the devil himself walked into the picture.

Itachi: "That's enough, let's just go to my room."

I scowled at him as I looked at everyone that was near my door..all of his friends including none other than the Scary bastard himself. Pein.

Sasuke: " what are you guys doing here?"

Itachi: "got a call from Kaa-san saying I have to watch the house with you."

Sasuke: "and they're here because?"

Kisame: "This bastard's lunatic sister kicked us out."

I shot an eyebrow at him and saw Pein cover his face at that statement.

I smirked as I thought of how Pinky kicked her precious 'onii-chan' out.

My thoughts were interrupted by my bastard of a brother who wanted nothing more than to peer into my business.

Itachi: "why are you all screaming anyway?"

Sasuke: "Dobe freaked out 'cause the lights keep flickering."

Itachi looked at the lights and saw that they were perfectly fine. He shot a smirk at me and we glared at each other as they made themselves into the room next door.

Sasuke: "Fucking bastards."

Kiba: "I don't care what you say Sasuke, something's wrong with your house."

Sasuke: "there's nothing wrong with-"

I glanced around when suddenly something caught my eye that was in my yard. I stared at it, kept my eyes locked to it as I got closer to my balcony...stepping closer to get a better view of the figure. I squinted my eyes and it looked tall and slender and there were things swaying left and right from it..hair maybe? I felt the rest of the guys ask me what I was looking at and they got up to notice the faint object standing in my yard as well.

Neji: "...what is that?" he whispered and just as we were about to get closer the door to my room slammed shut really fast, knocking some things over causing some of us to scream.

Naruto: "Fuck this, I'm leaving I'm gonna grab Hinata and stay at my place!"

Kiba: "I'm leaving before I actually piss in my pants, peace!"

They went near the door and shook the door knob a couple times.

Sasuke: "It's a door knob dobe, how hard can it be to open it?"

Naruto: "it's locked."

I shot an eyebrow at him and just as I was about to walk over to see for myself when suddenly I was frozen still as we heard something different this time.

We were frozen in place.

Sasuke: "Guys don't make a sound..."

They nodded at me and we listened carefully to the whisper. It was loud and smooth..what exactly was it?..I looked around and I saw the object in the yard was gone. I gulped as I thought of how weird everything was..a little too weird. I narrowed my eyes to search for anything odd when suddenly the lights went completely out and the whisper grew louder from a sudden low scream to a horrid scream. It was loud and painful and it sounded as if the person was in severe pain. The rest of the guys suddenly went towards the door and we were all fighting to open it when Itachi slammed the door open.

Itachi: "what the fuck is going on in here?!"

Sasuke: "I don't know!"

The balcony door flew open and suddenly the screaming got louder.

Itachi: "What is that?!, what happened to the lights?!"

Sasuke: "You tell me! How the fuck am I suppose to know?!"

The screaming was getting louder and the lights kept flickering the wind was blowing inside and the guys were freaking the hell out. Just as they were about to run out the door the rest of Itachi's friends ran screaming inside my room as we heard a faint pop.

Hidan: "Itachi you fucker the the lightbulb to your room exploded!"

Itachi: "What?!"

Deidara: "Where's the horrible screaming coming from yeah!?"

Naruto: "It's coming from outside!"

We all ran towards the balcony door when suddenly it shut on us hard enough to make other things fall. The lights were on and it got suddenly bright when it went off again and the whisper was loud and now there were more than one whispers. I covered my ears as the whispers were getting harsher.

Sasuke: "Itachi what's happening? what is that?!"

Itachi: "I don't know myself, let me try calling Kaa-san." I nodded at him as the guys were trying to open the door again.

Pein: "yo Uchiha, your fucking door won't open!"

Sasuke: "What?! just turn the fucking knob!" The whispers were suddenly screams again and it was hard to listen as the winds got louder rattling the windows and balcony door.

Pein: "I am!"

Sasuke: "Ugh move!"

I turned the knob but it was stuck, I kicked it but it wouldn't even budge.

Itachi: "What the fuck?! Why won't the call go through!?"

It was suddenly raining and the screams died down to silence as we heard the harsh rain. The lights were still off and everyone was trying to get on their phones but none were working, when suddenly Naruto jolted up.

Naruto: "ahh- it's working, I'm getting a call from Hinata!"

Hinata: "he-hello?"

Naruto: "Hinata?! What's wrong?!"

We stared at Naruto who was suddenly shaking in fear..Hinata sounded different.

Hinata: "-sniff- Narut-Naruto-k..kun I'm scared..." She was crying into the phone.

Naruto weak legged fell to the floor.

Naruto: "What's wrong?! where are you?!"

Neji: 'HINATA?!"

Hinata: "Onii-san...I'm scared the screa-screaming..." She was getting cut off.

Naruto: "Hinata?! you hear it too?! Hinata!...answerr me!"

Hinata: "The screaming won't stop Naru-" the call was dropped as the thunder roared really loud and the rain got heavier..it was silence as Neji and Naruto stood still as the phone failed for another call they were both afraid and shaking as well as the rest of us. My heart was racing like wildfire and I felt the need to really get the fuck out of my room.

Sasuke: "I need to get the hell out of here."

Itachi: "let's try knocking the door down." I nodded at him and the both of us ran towards the door but it wouldn't budge once.

Itachi ran his hand through his hair.

Pein: "fuck it, we're stuck in here, let's try the balcony." It was quiet in my room as we walked towards the balcony door again in the dark when suddenly the thunder was rumbling and the whispers were back.

Kisame: "holy fucking shit, what the hell is that?"

Sasuke: "I don't even know!"

Deidara: "it's fucking annoying yeah!"

Itachi: "come on!"

It was too dark to see and we were trying our best to move closer to the door I felt myself get closer when suddenly my feet were sticky...what the hell? I squinted my eyes to look down but I couldn't tell what it was. I looked back at the guys and they were suddenly pale.

Sasuke: "what's wrong with you guys..?"

Naruto: "b-b-b-b-bl-...blooo"

Sasuke: "spit it out you retard."

Naruto: "BLOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Sasuke: "huh?"

Just as I turned around the lights flickered back on with a very very loud shreik and scream as the thunder started roaring the rain suddenly got louder and my eyes widened up as I saw drips of red fluid slide down both my doors. I fell back like the rest of the guys as the doors flung open and I felt the scream get closer to us. The doors kept opening and closing and I saw fingerprints of the apparent 'blood' smeered onto my door.

Naruto: "LETS GET THE FUCK OUT HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We ran towards the door as the lights were flickering back on when the lights went out again, but went back on as the door swung open.

Karin: "HEY SASUKE BABY! I'M READY FOR SOME HOT SEX!"

EVERYONE: "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Naruto: "it's the ghossssssstttttttttttttttttttt!"

We started throwing whatever we found near us and didn't stop when suddenly the I noticed who was standing there.

Karin: "STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME YOU FUCKERS! UGH SASUKE!"

My heart was racing as I looked back at Karin who suddenly had a bruised up face...My eyes widened and I gawked at her in disgust.

Sasuke: "What the fuck are you doing here Karin and what the fuck are you wearing?"

I looked back to see all the guys staring at her in disgust. She stood there in a sparkling lace bra and underwear with red heels and a cape on...WHAT THE FUCK?

Karin: "What the fuck are you all doing in MY Sasuke's room! and what do you mean what am I doing here!? you CALLED me here!"

Naruto: "EW Teme what's wrong with you! tell hher to put some clothes on!"

Sasuke: "No I didn't!"

Karin: "Don't lie! YES. YOU. DID! I even recorded it! Listen!"

We stood there and listened to the phone conversation...and my mouth flung open.

Naruto: "Teme...that's your voice."

I suddenly heard a loud wave of snickers and laughter. I growled as I tightened my fists.

Sasuke: "That wasn't me! Show me the number!"

Karin: "There is no number! Didn't you hear!"

I was confused..it sounded like me but it wasn't..what the fuck is going on here?!

Sasuke: "It wasn't me I swear!"

Karin: "If it wasn't you then who was it- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She was suddenly dragged back by her cape and pushed forward into my room and the door shut again and the lights began to flickered again even faster and suddenly the lights went completely out again and Karin was still cursing at us for shocking her. I moved away from her as we heard the screaming and now scratching on the glass doors. I ran towards the balcony door trying not to slip on the red crap that was on the floor and I saw that there was nothing out there...NOTHING! The lights went back on and Karin screamed really loud. We all turned to her and there and she was covered in trash and red residue.

Karin: "What the fuck is this?!"

Pein: "oh Fuck, you stink!"

Karin: "Shut the fuck up!"

Kisame: "Damn Itachi, I didn't know your bro was into literally dirty shit like her."

Karin growled and I walked back towards the door and it actually opened this time. We ran out the door and saw all the lights were off. I was moving downstairs and I pushed whoever was in my way and later found out I actually pushed Karin down the stairs.

Karin: "ouch! my heels!"

I went to the living room and suddenly the screaming was so high I covered my ears and I looked around to see the kitchen windows open and close. I walked towards the door and tried to look around for the lock, but I couldn't concentrate because Karin was too busy whining like a fucking whale. I huffed and grabbed her by the hair found the lock and kicked her out the house and into the rain.

Karin: "Sasuke no! Let me back in, it's raining!"

Sasuke: "Don't ever come back here."

Karin: "NO! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I turned around and the lights went back on and saw my feet and hands were covered in red crap. My heart was still racing from all the hype that just happened.

All the guys came down and each one of them had their hand over their heart and I saw they were breathing just as hard as I was.

We sat on the floor in complete silence as some of them were still shaking in fear.

Itachi: "Sigh...what the fuck just happened...?"

I got up and went for a drink in the kitchen, I needed something to calm my nerves.. I went to close the windows when I saw something caught onto the nearby tree branch.

I pulled it off and stared at it... a hair tie.

I stared at it...it was pink and black...but why was it stuck to the branch?

I stared at it closer when suddenly I smelled a familiar smell.

Strawberries and vanilla...where did I smell this before?... but then it hit me.. …...

Pinky.

and suddenly it all made sense... I growled as I stomped into the living room and tossed this over to Pein.

Sasuke: "Hey, does this look familiar to you?"

Pein shot me an eyebrow and looked down at the hair tie and lifted it to eye level. His eyebrows were furrowed as he took a breath in and then suddenly another whiff at the tie and his eyes widened..

It was quiet and he looked up at me suddenly pissed and confused as I was.

Pein: "my lunatic, psycho sister kicked me out the house in the middle of a coming storm to pull a stunt like this?! I gotta go check on her-" he got up and made his way to the door but I stopped him from making another move.

Sasuke: "Wait!" I walked over to him and told him to sit back down and try to figure this shit out.

Itachi: "You mean to tell me that Sakura planned all this?"

Sasuke: "this is her hair tie!"

Naruto: "But my sweet Hinata would never give me such a heart attack!"

Sasuke: "Open your eyes dobe! that was Pinky's idea as well!"

His eyes widened as he sat back.

Pein: "...I shouldn't have taught her all that crap that she knows."

Hidan: "gotta admit though...she actually caught us."

Neji: "fuck...how humiliating..."

Shikamaru: "Wait then what about Karin...you don't think?"

Sasuke: "That crazy chick probably did that to Karin too!"

Naruto: "BUT HOW?! That voice sounded exactly like yours! waaaaah my..my sweet Hinata betrayeddd meeeeee" I punched him in the arm and scowled at him.

Sasuke: "Focus dobe! this isn't the time to cry like a bitch."

Pein: "I need to go see her and find out for myself."

Sasuke: "Wait...listen, wanna get back at your sister for this?"

Pein: "yes." he growled out.

Sasuke: "Good, 'cause I have a plan"

I smirked at him and he grinned right back and I assumed we had the same idea reeling inside our heads.

Naruto: "What do we do Teme?"

Sasuke: "hn. it'll be easy, just follow my lead."

They nodded in agreement and I kissed Sakura's hair tie as Pein and I began to set a little sleepover surprise.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: I loved this chapter! lol I hope you love it too! forgive me if there are any mistakes I sort of rushed because I need to get going to the gym, I'll re upload if there are any mistakes when I get back but in the mean time I'd like to thank you all again thank you for the the sweet reviews! please enjoy! and I'll probably have chapter 13 up by tonight (I HOPE!) thanks again love you all!-HClessthanthree! :D!**


	13. Chapter 13-Heart Shaped Surprises

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**HappyCrayon: I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I COULD'VE DONE BETTER! PLEASE ENJOY SORRY FOR THE RE-UPLOAD GUYS! LOVE YOU-HClessthanthree! :D**

**Chapter 13: Heart Shaped Surprises**

* * *

**Sakura's house: 12:00am.**

I was crying, my heart was racing, I was barely panting.. I couldn't breath...my head was pounding, I was sweating...this feeling was unbelievable. I couldn't...

…...I couldn't stop laughing...God, I laughed my ass off as we ran into the house. We crawled onto the floor and laid there, still laughing. My lungs were on fire and I was dripping in sweat, rain, and mud. We laughed and stopped and started laughing again...it was just too funny.

Sakura: "..that...was...awesome."

We were laughing again and soon we all sat up.

Ino: "ugh gross I'm covered in dirt, but hell yeah that was awesome!"

Temari: "let's change into our pjs then we'll watch the whole vid."

Hinata: "mhm! -giggles- oh I still feel bad for scaring Naruto-kun"

I crawled over to Hinata and hugged her as we started laughing hysterically again.

Sakura: "that was beautiful acting Hinata!"

Hinata: "neh! thank you Sakura! and what a wonderful plan you had!"

Sakura: "hahaha it wouldn't have gone the way it did if you all didn't help."

TenTen: "I never felt so ALIVEEEEEEEE! God, that was just too funny!"

We laughed, giggled and talked all the way upstairs and each took a shower one by one as we got ready for the rest of the night. While the girls brushed their hair I decided to check on Kakashi.

I peered the door open and I saw the pizza was gone but he was still asleep. I tucked him again and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked back outside and my hair was still dripping wet. I was in a black, loose, tank-top and black tight, short-shorts. My hair was slightly wavy from the shower and I was slightly cold. It was still raining like mad outside as we made our way down the stairs. We sat on the floor as I passed out a couple cups of hot chocolate.

Sakura: "I cannot believe we pulled that off."

Ino: "I can't believe we did that! Sakura what goes on in that head of yours that made you think of that?!"

Sakura: "Not sure, but I was going with whatever, Oh my, Kami hahahahaha -laughs- Karin came in like the PERFECT time!"

TenTen: "I knowwwwww! 'hey Sasuke I'm ready for some hot sex!"

We bursted out laughing again as TenTen took our phones and plugged it into my laptop to edit the vid all together into one.

Temari: "ahh -sigh- this was the best sleepover ever, I'll never forget it...thanks for having us over Sakura."

Sakura: "awww! thank you for coming! I..I love you guys."

girls: "We love you toooooooooo!"

We came in for a group hug and started laughing again when we heard the vid start playing.

We sat there and watched the vid as we got cozy under a couple sheets of blankets. We laid against the bottom half of the sofa as we played our favorite parts. I smirked as I saw Sasuke freak out. Every time he freaked out, my smirk turned wider and soon I found myself smiling like an idiot.

This was revenge for always pushing my buttons. I watched Pein-oniichan freak out just as rest as the others. I laughed as I saw how he was so out of character. We turned the vid off and I saved it into my laptop and I sent them a copy through email as we giggled and gossiped about other things, when suddenly a hint of fear struck me...something wasn't feeling right...

Sakura: "You don't think they'll get us back do you?"

Suddenly they stopped talking and laughing and looked back at me with a hint of fear in their eyes.

Ino: "pffft...nah..I mean no way! They'll never know we did that!"

TenTen: "yeah I made sure whenever they got close we pushed them away."

I smiled.

Sakura: "Right! it was too perfect! there was NO way they would figure out that we would pull a stunt like that."

Temari: "yeah and there was no trace of us anywhere"

Sakura: "yeah, haha it was a genius plan"

girls: "right!"

I smiled and we talked again but I couldn't help but feel I looked over something...something important.

We talked some more when suddenly my phone vibrated...Pein-oniichan?

_text: how's your sleep over little sis? you havin fun?_

_re:text: hai! we were laughing, and talking, Kakashi-oniichan's asleep he was asleep this whole time, so it was like he wasn't there! I'll never forget this night ^_^ watcha dooin?_

_re:re:text: ooh good, nothing, your onii-chan's just driving around. did you eat?_

_re:re:re:text: hai! we ordered pizza._

_re:re:re:re:text: good...good. okay just making sure :) love you._

_re:re:re:re:re:text: ! meep! x3 love you too onii-chan! 3 :))))_

I smiled at his smile, he barely ever sends smiles like that, kya my onii-chan's too cute!

I looked around and I saw they were smiling while texting on their phones as well.

Ino: "haha aww Shika's asking how I'm doing. I feel sorta bad for freaking him out now."

Tenten: "Neji's such a sweetheart to me...sigh God, I love him!."

Temari: "Sakura you need a boyfriend!"

I shook my head at her as I thought of Itachi...Sigh..I told him I loved him and he said it back but there wasn't much progress after that..I bit my lip as I thought of how I can get together with this guy..that's all I wanted.

Just to be with him, I shook my head as Sasuke's face suddenly flashed into my head. ugh gross! why am I thinking of that bastard at a time like this?

Ino: "mmm are you guys tired? or is it just me?"

Tenten: "I'm a little hungry"

Hinata: "here TenTen take some chips!"

Hinata passed her the chips and we decided we'll sleep here for the night.

I thought of tonight...and just as I felt satisfied something from the back of my mind kept bothering me..I knew something was missing I know it! but what?...suddenly the doorbell rang.

I bit my lip as I thought really hard about what I was missing..

The doorbell rang again and we all stood up.

Temari: "I'll get it." I paced back and forth as Temari, and Ino walked towards the door and peeked outside.

Ino: "Pizza delivery car?..at this hour?"

TenTen: "haha I bet it was Karin again, open it!"

Hinata: "It's alright with you, right Sakura?"

I nodded at her and paced back and forth and ran my fingers through my hair then it hit me.

The door opened slowly and my heart was suddenly racing.

Sakura: "my...my.. hair tie..." I whispered and my eyes darted straight to the door at the familiar voice...a voice that makes my heart cringe, yet skip a beat at the same time...a voice that does nothing but drive me crazy...

Sasuke: "Pizza...anyone?"

My heart dropped.

Sakura: "oh no..."

Sasuke: "oh yes.."

He looked up and his eyes darted straight to me. His smirk grew into a grin and he bit his lip and winked at me quickly before screaming. "NOW!"

Suddenly a massive herd of boys were running through the door as well as jumping in from the windows they were wet and dripping from rain.

guys: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Girls: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

We started screaming as they suddenly ambushed us with waterguns, and silly spray. I heard poppers go off and I heard all the girls screaming. I slowly stepped towards the staircase and started walking up as I saw the water guns shoot towards everyone there. I looked around and searched for the one guy I know that was after me...where was he?..damn it!

I ran up the stairs and ran into my room..soon the loud screams, shrieks, laughs and curses were all just a muffle of sound. I sighed as I slid down against the door and sat there.

Sakura: "My hair tie...it got caught onto the tree...FUCK!" I whispered to myself as I got some of the silly string out of my hair.

Ugh, I felt gross again and I made my way to the bathroom and washed some of the ketchup and mustard off me...ugh those crazy bastards just ran in like psychos. Ugh if it wasn't for that stupid hair tie!

I walked outside and closed the door behind me and stepped backwards when I bumped into something. I dared not to look back as I saw a hand drop to my eye level..a hand that was holding my hair tie. I felt him smirk that arrogant smirk as he swung the hair tie in front of me.

Sasuke: "Did you have fun tonight?...Sa-ku-ra..?" he whispered right into my ear and I felt my body shiver from the warmth of his breath

I growled and tried to grab the hair tie but he quickly moved it away from my reach.

Sasuke: "nu-uh-uh not so fast Sakura.."

I turned around and felt my cheeks immediately flush. Fuck, he looked wayyyyyy too good to kick in the balls right now...jet black hair that was slightly wet from the rain, dark onyx eyes...and a black tank top that showed just enough of his body to tease a girl. His pants were hanging a little lower than usual and his boxers peeped out...I looked up and saw he had a grin painted on his face..I bit my lip and stepped back as he stepped closer to me. I took another step back and I felt my back hit the door as he peered closer to me. He dropped the hair tie on the floor and I saw him smirk at me as he drew closer.

I held my breath in as he peered closer against me.

Sasuke: "what's wrong Sakura...you didn't answer my question." He came closer and soon I felt his rock hard abs press against my stomach..it made my heart start beating faster and I let out a faint sigh as I couldn't hold my breath in longer.

Sakura: "go-go away Sasuke...leave me alone! hn!" I turned away from his gaze and He smirked as he planted both hands on either side of the door.

Sasuke: "go away? why? don't you want to pull more pranks on me Sakura?"

Sakura: "Ha-ha! are you mad because I nearly made you piss in your pants Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "please, don't kid yourself Sakura, one lucky shot at scaring me is nothing compared to what I can do to you."

Sakura: "I'm so scared."

Sasuke: "you should be Sakura."

Sakura: "and why's that?"

Sasuke: "because I can make you scream a lot louder than the screams I heard today.."

He pressed against me harder and I felt butterflies zoom around in my stomach...stay strong Sakura stay strong.

Sasuke: "it's too bad it was Karin dressed like that instead of you tonight..." He pressed his body harder against mine and I felt him slowly, grind his bottom half against me.

Sakura: "I'd never..."

Sasuke: "Sure don't sound like it."

Sakura: "ugh just move!"

Sasuke: "make me."

Sakura: "fi-fine!" I moved my hands to his chest and suddenly my arms grew weak at the feel of his pecks..holy crap he's ripped. I squeezed my eyes and felt him grind harder against me. He chuckled as he took one of my hands and kissed it. I tried to pull my hand away but he had a tight grip on it. His light kisses got heavier as he moved up my arm, his gaze never leaving mine. I saw him grin as both his hands moved to my shoulder and ever so slightly run down the sides of my body. His steaming hot hands warmed my entire body up and I felt his hands rub my curves before landing onto my waist. I held back a sigh as he moved in closer to me.

Sasuke: "You seem nervous Sakura..."

Sakura: "because I'm sure you're hiding a knife somewhere in here to kill me with Sasuke"

He chuckled as he moved in closer gripping me harder against him. I felt his hands press against my waist and his head lowered down to my neck and he started kissing my neck with very, very light taps.

Sakura: "meep! st..stop that tickles!" His hot breath danced on my neck as he let out a chuckle and started kissing my neck harder. I was frozen as I felt him slowly pierce his teeth into my neck and his tongue flick back and forth on my flesh. I felt my cheeks start to flush as that lick ran up my neck slowly until it met my lips. I felt his lips curve up as he slowly licked my lips. Suddenly my mind went black, and my body started moving on it's own.

I parted my lips and I welcomed his tongue in as we kissed, this kiss wasn't gentle and soft, it was hard and warm. I rubbed my tongue against his and moaned softly into his mouth as my arms locked around his neck. I felt his hands rub the small of my back underneath my tank top. I was getting dizzy at the sensational feeling and felt my knees lock inwards, but he held me tight against him as he slowly slid us down to the floor, against the door. Our lips didn't peer away as I laid onto the floor and he was over me, on his knees, hands on my waist. I suddenly felt the need to want more and I kissed him harder and started rubbing my tongue harder against his as I felt his chest rub against mine. I sighed softly as I felt his hands run underneath my tank top and rub my chest. He was caressing my breast in his hand and he squeezed so lightly and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. I felt him smirk as he rubbed his bottom half against me. My eyes widened when I felt how hard his member was getting. He parted away from our kiss and kissed down to my neck again. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled on it slightly as I grinded against his member. I felt his body stop suddenly and tense up..I froze but relaxed again when I felt him go back to kissing, and biting my neck. I suddenly found myself tugging his tank top and he took it off and I stared at his body. I ran my fingers along the lining of his stomach as our lips met again. I felt him slightly tug my tank top up and I pulled it off. we were kissing harder now and faster. I felt him slightly rise and lower down against her. He was teasing me..and it was working!

I held him rub harder against me and I felt his pelvis against mine and he started grinding against her slowly and hard, my body jolted up and my back arched as I kissed him harder. I bit and licked his lips as he continued grinding against me while I rubbed my chest against his. I wanted more, but I wasn't sure if I was pushing my limit..when suddenly he was tugging my shorts, my eyes widened up and I suddenly stopped as my heart started racing. He noticed I stopped moving and lifted himself from me and gave me a questioning look. I looked away from him, trying really hard not to sound breathless. We were both breathing heavy and fast. He narrowed his eyes at me as he got up and sat against the door. I looked up and saw he was smirking as he touched the slight cut I gave him from biting his lips so much, and found my body yet again, moving without my permission. I crawled over to him and kissed the corner of his lip and soon we started kissing again. We were rubbing each other all over and I felt his hands tap the waistband of my shorts, I moved his hand away signaling him not to, and I guess he listened and moved them back to my chest. He peered away from my lips and licked down to my collarbone and licked further down to the my cleavage and ran his tongue through the middle of my chest and I let out a soft moan. I squeezed my legs as he slowly licked back up and met my lips again. Our kiss slowly died down and we moved away. I was feeling really dizzy and suddenly couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt him sigh and move his hands around me and hold me tightly against him I sat between his legs and rested my head against his chest and his head landed on my head..

Sakura: "I...I hate you Sasuke..." I whispered before closing my eyes...

Sasuke: "I hate you too..Sakura.." I felt him smile and I smiled back but we didn't look at each other again...we simply fell asleep..ignoring all the crazy shit that was happening downstairs in my livingroom..

…...ahhh what a night...

Next morning: Sakura's room

I was moving around trying to feel the warmth I was feeling all night, but I couldn't find it. I turned from left to right and I forced my eyes to open but instead of seeing my room I saw pink. I unconsciously touched my forehead and realized it was a sticky note stuck to my head. I peeled it off and looked at it confused.

Note: Thanks for a nice night Sakura, I'll hold this against you next time you deny the fact that you don't like me ;) should I show Itachi all the sweet bite marks you left me? or should I show him the heart shaped surprise I left on you...? (I took pics) Until next time Pinky.

-Sasuke P.S: I win.

My eyes were wide open and I slowly looked down on my chest and I screamed and ran to the mirror and saw that were was a heart shaped mark right on my chest...it was red and swollen. That dumb bastard, dickheaded fucktard had a pic of this?! ...Oh no... no no no no no no nooooooooooooo!

I growled as I crumpled the note in my hand and stomped down the stairs and saw my house completely upside down...people were sleeping everywhere, but that douchebag was no where in sight!

Sakura: "Look at this..." I suddenly saw everyone slowly get up and groan as if they were in great pain. There was silly string, water stains, ketchup, mustard stains everywhere...the couch was upside down and some stuff were flipped over..Kakashi was going to have a cow when he sees this. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a familiar yawn at the top of the staircase. I turned around slowly and saw Kakashi still half asleep as he yawned again and walked down the stairs slowly. My heart was racing as I waited for Kakashi to scream.

Sakura: "Oniichan I can explain!" I covered myself for a possible punch to the head but...he did nothing. He yawned again and walked pass me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I stared at him as he boringly took out a bowl, cereal and some milk and move towards the table.

Sakura: "Oniichan?..."

He was mumbling sleepy words to himself as he sat on a chair and moved Naruto's hand away from his bowl. Naruto who clearly had no clue in the world nonetheless continued to snore and drool on top of the table he was sleeping on. I stared in awe as Kakashi sat there with a boring look on his face and sigh as he ate his cereal as if it was another day...oblivious to the mess that was in his house. My mouth was wide open and I stared at him in disbelief. Wow Oniichan was an even bigger idiot in the morning. I yawned as I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal for myself, and went to pour the milk when some of it spilled on the table and I jumped up when I heard Kakashi scream.

Kakashi: "Sakura! you spilled all that milk! Tsk, look at the mess you made!"

I shot an eyebrow at him and I felt myself get angry I stood up as I banged the table really hard.

Sakura: "You call this a MESS?! ARE YOU BLIND OLD MAN?! LOOK AT THE MESS YOUR BROTHER MADE IN YOUR HOUSE LAST NIGHT!" I shouted at him and he blinked giving me a very blank look. as he looked around in the kitchen and living room and looked back at me...it was silent in the kitchen as he stared at me...

**…...10 minutes later...**

Kakashi:-blinks- Theres a mess in the house?"

OH MY GOD! I gawked at him and banged my head onto the table giving up on him

Sakura: "owwwww.." I rubbed my forehead and looked down and noticed the heart shaped hickey was still bright and red as ever. I groaned as I remembered Sasuke still had pics of it.

I banged my head back onto the table...what a night...fuck you Sasuke..FUCK YOU!

I mumbled and grumbled until something hit me...I jumped up and slammed my hands onto the table.

Sakura: "TEA!, oh shit shit shit shit!"

I ran over to the living room and saw Itachi walking outside. I ran over to him and stopped to catch my breath.

Sakura: "Itachi-kun!"

He pulled me into his arms and held me super tight.

Sakura: "ah-Itachi-kun..I-" He cut me off with a kiss to my cheek. He cupped both my cheeks and looked right into my eyes, and slowly pulled me in and kissed me gently...and welcomingly.

He parted from my lips and looked right into my eyes

Itachi: "how far did Sasuke go last night Sakura?..."

My heart stopped beating.

My eyes were wide and I felt my mouth dry...how did he know?

Itachi: "I saw him leave your room this morning.."

I didn't know what to say to him... I suddenly felt...dirty.

Sakura: "ahh Itachi..."

Itachi: "ahh never mind okay? I honestly don't want to know..I'd probably end up killing him anyway."

I smiled sadly at him and kissed the corner of his mouth while he hugged me tighter.

God I love this man.

Itachi: "don't worry about the tea this afternoon my parents aren't home anyway..we'll postpone it till next Saturday alright?"

Sakura: "hai...Itachi I'm sorry.."

Itachi kissed my forehead and we kissed again and he held me tighter as if he was trying to squeeze all the impurity Sasuke left on me out of my system.

Itachi: "Don't go near him okay?...I don't want to lose you..to anyone Sakura."

I felt my eyes tear up and I held him tighter.

Sakura: "I don't want to lose you to anyone either..."

He chuckled as he wiped my teary eye.

Itachi: "I'll see you in class alright?"

I nodded at him and we kissed again before he started walking home.

Sigh...he's just wonderful.

my day ended with goodbyes and 'see you tomorrows' and I climbed to my bed and fell asleep..officially claiming this weekend the best weekend of my life.

**Monday: Morning before Itachi's class.**

I was opening my locker, when I looked over to see Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari walk over to me...and it seemed different.

Sakura: "uhm..good morning guys...what's wrong?..."

Ino: "Those douchebags have been pulling pranks on us non stop this morning!"

TenTen: "We need to get them back!"

Hinata: "thi-this is getting out of hand!"

Sakura: "hehe..um...ohh! I have an idea, butttt it has to wait till lunchtime."

We smiled at each other and they locked arms with me as we walked into class and found the classroom empty.. and then it hit me...I walked back outside and looked at the hallways and again...no one else there.

Sakura: "um guys where is everyone else?..."

Ino's eyes widened and suddenly they all looked around.

Hinata: "the..the school is empty.."

Sakura: "I got a bad feeling about this guys may-"

I was cut off by Temari's scream. We turned around and she was staring at something at the other end of the hall.

Sakura: "wah- what happened?!"

Temari: "I ...I saw something run by"

Sakura: "It's probably just Sasuke messing with us because we hurt his pride the other night."

Ino: "but..they already got us back."

Sakura: "Yeah... they did"

Hinata: "ma-maybe it was nothing, let's go to class."

Sakura: "hai!" We walked backed into class and no one was there...not even Itachi. What the hell is going on?

Ino: "He's not showing up let's leave!"

I groaned as we walked out the class and started walking down the hall. I walked cautiously when I felt someone watch me. I turned quickly but I saw nothing. I smacked my forehead and told myself I'm being paranoid. We made another turn and saw there wasn't a soul in sight.

Sakura: "guess we missed the memo about there not being school today guy's let's leave." I turned around as they agreed to get something to eat when I noticed a thick black line that seemed to be moving.. at the end of the hallway towards the intersection. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. I slowly walked towards it and my mouth went dry when I suddenly noticed what it was. I fell to the floor suddenly feeling weak at knees as I felt my heart start racing.

TenTen: "Sakura are you okay?!"

Sakura: "bugs.."

They all questioned me.

girls: "Bugs?" I pointed towards the thick black line that was suddenly getting closer to us.

Sakura: "bugs...BUGS!" They quickly looked towards the direction and we started running like crazy down the hall when suddenly all the lockers popped open and started spraying us with water. What the hell?!

We made a turn and stood there to catch our breaths..

Sakura: "Why were there so many bugs?!"

Ino: "I don't know..."

I was still shaking..at the thought of all the bugs. We stood there agreeing that this side of the hall was the safest when I felt something drop on my head. Thinking it was in my head I ignored it when i felt it again. I touched my head unconsciously and felt a sticky residue on my head when I saw drops fall on the girls head too.

Sakura: "what is this?" I sniffed my hand and felt the stuff between my fingers.

Sakura: "honey...?" we looked up and suddenly gallons and gallons of honey suddenly poured on us and we started screaming as we struggled to stay balance as we ran towards another side of the hall when we saw something pass us.

Temari: "Oh god what the hell was that?!

Ino: "MY HAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

TenTen: "Wait...where's Hinata?!"

We looked around calling Hinata's name but we got nothing in response.

Sakura: "OH shit, let's get the hell out of here!"

We ran towards the the exit doors but they wouldn't budge, we tried the emergency exit but it wasn't working.

Sakura: "ahh the windows!"

Every window we open one window a suddenly bullets of paint were spraying at us. I closed the window and fell back.

Sakura: "WHAT THE FUCK!" I turned quickly as Ino screamed.

Ino: "THE BUGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

My eyes widened as I saw an army of bugs coming closer to me some of them were just inches away from me and we started screaming as we ran for it. my body was shaking again and we ran into a classroom when I noticed one of us was missing again...

Sakura: 'Where's Temari?!" We looked back and forth when suddenly we heard Temari's screams, they were faint but it was still loud.

Ino: "What if that thing that was running past us caught her?"

Sakura: "no! We have to get out! but let's stay here for now." I leaned against the door and suddenly the sprinklers on the ceiling went off but it wasn't water it was paint and honey again

What the FUCK!

We ran out the room when we suddenly saw these figures in black jump from spot to spot I went back inside the classroom and the window was open but the bugs were crawling in. I swung the door open and I found Ino and TenTen gone.

I ran down the hall and suddenly bugs were dropping from the ceiling and the sprinklers were going off as I ran down the hall when i looked back and noticed something was chasing me. I felt my heart racing again as I made it to the gym door I opened it and I stepped inside. It was dark..the lights weren't on and I could barely see. I took deep breaths to control myself again as I noticed I was a horrible mess. I stood there thinking of a way to get out, and how all my friends were suddenly gone. It was quiet and all I could hear was the sound of my breathing when suddenly I heard a loud high pitched ring coming from the stereos. I looked around to see if anyone was there but it was too dark. I stood there, as I heard the ring stop and someone was chuckling into the mic they were using.. It was a guy's voice.

Sakura: "Hell-hello?,,anyone there?"

The low soft chuckles suddenly stopped but started again and the person sighed into the mic.

Sakura: "Who's there who is it?! show yourself!"

Suddenly 1 light turned on and it was right on me, as someone started clapping very slowly and then I heard him...the guy who wanted nothing more than to make me go berserk.

Sasuke: "so, Sakura did you enjoy my little set up?"

Sakura: "Sasuke...! where are you Sasuke?! turn on the lights so I can find you and choke the shit out of you!"

Sasuke: "you're covered in water, paint and honey babe haha I think it's a little too late to get back at me."

Sakura: "this was nothing! now show yourself!"

Sasuke: "I would but you won't have time for me because you'll be a little too busy running."

Sakura: "running? why would I run from you?!"

He chuckled again.

Sasuke: "Oh not from me...but from them." Suddenly the lights were turning on one by one and I stared in awe as I saw the whole student body of Konoha high standing there smirking with water guns in their hands.

Sakura: "Holy...shit..."

Sasuke: "I figured you can use a little shower, sound's good doesn't it Sa-ku-ra?"

I heard them load their guns as they grinned at me in unison, and within a second I started making a run for it.

Sasuke: "GO!"

Minutes later I pushed the door open to the field outside and ran my ass off as the whole mob of people ran after me attempting to spray me with water. I made it to half of the field when suddenly I heard a loud roar of people and I looked to see the other side and saw there was another mob of people coming after me with paintball guns. I screamed as I ran towards the other side of the field, I jumped over the fence and ran all the way to the other side of the school to get the hell out of there but I saw it was covered by even more people. How else can I get out of here? I started running back in as people started running after me when I got a text. I took out my phone and it was an unknown number I shot an eyebrow up as I read the text saying 'rooftop'.

Then it clicked! I'll run to the rooftop run across it climb down the ladder and I'll keep doing that till I'm out of the school range. I found myself running towards the staircase and saw an army of bugs coming down the stairs.

Sakura: "Do I really want to go up there?" I gasped as I heard people asking others where I was. I took a deep breath and quickly ran up the stairs and gagged as I heard the crunching of the dying bugs. I finally got to the top and saw no one was here. I felt myself shaking again as I quickly looked to see if I was covered in bugs when I got another text.

_text: look at the field_

Who was this person and how are they watching me?!

I took a deep breath in and dropped to my knees as I crawled towards the side of the field. I peeked up and saw there was people gathered on the field. I got onto my feet to take a better look and I felt my blood boil in my body as I noticed the arrangements of people. They were lined in an order that spelled out a message I know was meant for me, I growled as I read it out loud.

Sakura: "I win...grrrrrr Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!" I was shaking again when I felt a sudden blow to my ear I quickly turned around and there stood the bastard himself.

Sasuke: "so did you have fun?"

Sakura: "I had an army of bugs come at me from every angle lost my friends got honey, paint, and water ALL OVER ME , my hair's a fucking mess and I was chased by the entire student body was and was forced to come up here and now I'm stuck! because I know if I go down there they're going to spray me till I soak up every last bit of water, SO YEAH I HAD A BLAST!"

Sasuke: "hn, good, now admit it, I won and you lost.'

Sakura: 'I'll never admit losing to you Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Oh yeah? hn okay then..enjoy the shower."

Sakura: "they can't reach me from here"

Sasuke: "i wasn't talking about them."

i crossed my arms and shot an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke: "I was talking about them."

I looked up when suddenly a helicopter was flying over us a couple feet away and suddenly started spraying me with water. I felt myself fall back agains tthe beam and my heart racing, shit I was falling. I squeezed my eyes shut ready to die, but I was caught by something ...fluffy? I shot my eyes opened and I landed on a bed I looked up and around to see I was circled again.

Random guy: "we'll give you 3 seconds."

I knew what he meant.

everyone; "3..." I got up and brushed myself.

Everyone: "2..." I took a deep breath in.

Everyone: "1! FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! FUCK YOU SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I felt the water spraying against me from left to right as I ran for my life. I jumped over the fence again, but this time I took a different turn and I ran all the way home.

**Sakura's house: Livingroom.**

i stomped inside the house and found my brothers watching t.v

They looked up at me and stared at me for ten minutes as I stood there twitching and shaking from anger and looked right back at the t.v.

silence...

Kakashi: "sooooooooooooooooooooooooo...how was school?"

Sakura: "how was school?...HOW WAS SCHOOL?! OH I'LL TELL YOU HOW SCHOOL WAS...IT WAS A FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! HAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA JUST GREAT! HAHA! HOW DO YOU THINK SCHOOL WENT YOU CRAZY OLD, PERVERT?!" Soon I stomped up the stairs cursing everyone and everything to oblivion. I went straight to the shower and found a note on my shower head.

note: I had fun just as much as you today Sakura, till next time-Sasuke. p.s you got a little honey in your hair ;)

I screamed to the top of my lungs as I stomped around and punched my wall.

Sakura: "JUST YOU WAIT SASUKE! THIS ISN'T OVER!" I ended up spending 2 hours in the shower to get all that honey out of my hair.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day as my cell flooded with texts from the girls about where they were and why they couldn't reach me. ugh...I had to admit..he actually went all out with this haha...and I thought the sleepover night was bad.

Well played Sasuke...well played.

The next couple days of school went by in a blur as people were talking about the massive stunt Sasuke pulled on me. Although I know I should still be pissed I couldn't help but laugh at how he did it all. It was pretty quiet other than that, since the guys actually left that Tuesday to a soccer camp to get ready for a big game coming up.

**Saturday**

I woke up this morning with a call from the man that's dear to my heart. I knew why he was calling, i felt my heart race as he told me he'd be here around 3 to pick me up for tea at his parent's place. I slowly got ready and put on a light minty dress that had black lace work on it and dressed my hair to the side and put on just eyeliner and mascara and went downstairs to wait for Itachi to pick me up. I was nervous about meeting his mother but I was sure she was a sweet lady.

10 minutes later Itachi came and I hopped in his car and we drove over to his parent's place. I walked in and I was in awe...I came in here before but something about it was different.

Sakura: "The house.."

Itachi: "Yeah the aura changes completely when Kaa-san is home, please follow me to the garden Sakura" I nodded and he took my hand, kissed it, and we walked into the garden together. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we got closer to the table and there sat a beautiful and delicate woman. She had jet black hair and onyx eyes, like both her sons. She looked warm and welcoming, yet powerful and admirable. She was beautiful... I gasped as she looked at me and her eyes were suddenly wide, and her grin turned into a full on smile.

She beckoned her hand over to me and I quickly jogged over to her praying that I won't trip in front of her.

Itachi: "Kaa-san, this is Sakura Haruno...the girl I'd always tell you about."

She jumped up from her chair and came over to hug me. and boy was it was tight hug. I hugged her back as I felt my cheeks flush. She was so beautiful I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sakura: "nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha."

Kaa-san: "Oh please! call me Kaa-san! I love it when my brothers friends call me mom"

Sakura: "ka...kaa-san" She hugged me again as she squealed in joy.

Kaa-san: "KYAAAAAAAAAA ITACHI! she's so much cuter in person! please sit down!"

Sakura: "hai."

Kaa-san; "so Sakura, Itachi told me you're a straight A student and you wanted to be a doctor. He told me wonderful stories about you, Kami I've waited so long to meet you!"

Sakura: "gomene..."

Kaa-san: "no need to apologize it's not your fault! Itachi just promised to bring you but he wasn't sure if you would feel comfortable, thank you for taking care of my son Sakura-chan."

I looked at Itachi who winked at me and smiled and I looked back at his mother.

Sakura: "mm! and thank you for having me! Itachi-kun really helped my little family when times were rough, thank you for allowing him to come over..."

Kaa-san: "kyaaaaaaa she's just so cute! oh my! Sakura-chan sweetie we couldn't even control him haha he would just leave on his own, but he would come home and tell me tons of stories about his time he spent with you."

Sakura: "hai! we always had fun -giggles- I never knew Itachi-kun was a mama's boy."

Itachi: "hn" He smiled at me as his mother and I laughed.

We laughed and talked about everything and anything we could think of. She wasn't scary as I thought she would be...she's actually a lot like my mother. It's been so long since I've said 'kaa-san' it was so foreign coming out of my mouth. We had a delicious lunch together as Itachi, Kaa-san, and I chatted away. We had some more tea until I got a text from Kina-chan...

_text: Sakura, come to the hospital quick, Konan fainted please hurry! Something's terribly wrong with her...oh btw don't tell anyone she's here..she begged me not to let Pein or anyone else know she was this sick._

My body froze and I suddenly felt my heart start racing. I didn't know it was this bad..I thought she just had the flu or something..

Itachi: "what's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura: "ahh..I need to go to the hospital..a friend of mine seems to be sick." I got up as Itachi offered to drive me over.I refused and told him I'd take the bus. I thanked him and apologized to his mother.

Kaa-san: "no it's nothing to worry about Sakura-chan, I had a wonderful time, please come over for dinner next week with your brothers and their girlfriends okay? I'd love to get to know them all."

Sakura: "oh, mm okay, thank you again, I'm sure they'd be delighted to try out your delicious food, thank you again, and sorry for the trouble!"

She hugged me again and told me it was no trouble at all. Itachi kissed me goodbye at the front door and I ran for the bus as I thought of Konan's condition...Konan...please be okay..PLEASE BE OKAY...

**Itachi's POV**

I walked back into the garden as Kaa-san sat there smiling at me.

Kaa-san: "she's a very nice girl Itachi."

Itachi: "I know, she just makes you want to talk to her for hours and hours." I couldn't help but smile at that thought..Sakura was wonderful.

Kaa-san: "I know...but you do know that you-" I cut her off with a heavy sigh.

Itachi: "I know I know...-sigh- sorry Kaa-san but please don't remind me..."'

Kaa-san: "I can't tell how much you love the girl Itachi...I'm sorry as well."

Itachi: "hn...so shall we talk about the plans?"

Kaa-san nodded as she took out a pile of papers for me to look over and I felt the insides of my stomach churn.. I'm sorry Sakura...I'm so sorry ...for loving you...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Ahh here you go! lol sorry about the reupload but this idea hit me while i was in school so I just had to upload it plus. I need to move on with the story because I have many more chapters to go, sorry for the reupload guys! thanks again for all the support-hclessthanthree! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14-Too Close for Comfort

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC!-btw I'm sorry to all those followers who lost track of this story, someone was obviously messing with my account while I was at my cousin's house because I was logged in on here, and they deleted the story..I know who did it but ...that's another story anyway I'm so sorry!**

**Chapter 14: Too Close for Comfort.**

* * *

**Monday: After School:Tsunade's office **

I was hot, and sweaty because I just got back from the soccer camp we had to attend all of last week.

The Hag called me into her office along with Itachi...ugh what the fuck did I do now?!

I growled as I watched Itachi walk besides me as we made our way into the Hag's office.

She was gulping down apple juice like there was no tomorrow...rough week?

We walked in and bowed as she welcomed us in.

Hag: "get in here Uchihas we have to talk about our little deal."

I shot an eyebrow at her...what was she talking about?

She looked at as if she was expecting me to say something.

Sasuke: "What? what deal?"

Tsunade: "ha! this kid."

Itachi: "You have to help Sakura in the hospital this Friday Sasuke."

Tsunade: "I took the liberty of excusing you both from school this Friday so you can spend the entire day helping each other."

I jumped out of my seat.

Sasuke: "WHAT?! You expect me to spend the WHOLE day with that lunatic?!"

Tsunade growled at me as she narrowed her eyes and took another shot of apple juice.

Tsunade: "that 'lunatic' is my DAUGHTER and yes, you need to be bossed around by her one day to learn a lesson about treating women the RIGHT way."

Sasuke: "Theres no way in hell am I going to become Pinky's slave, and you can't make me."

Itachi: "forgive him Tsunade-sama, he obviously forgot the fact that he's in debt and he also made this girl cry, perhaps my Kaa-san might change his mind, let me give her a call-"  
Sasuke: "NO! ugh FINE! I'll help her! "

Tsunade: "Perfect, I'll have everything set up for you and Sakura, and she'll be informed that a helper will be sent for her, now SCRAM, I need a nap."

We walked outside and I stopped my steps by Itachi's hand on my shoulder. I felt his hand tighten as he began to talk.

Itachi: "I'll be asking Sakura about how much of a HELP you are to her the following day Sasuke..so don't you dare upset her...or else you won't hear the last of me."

I scowled as I pushed his hand off my shoulder I turned around and I smirked at him in disgust.

Sasuke: "Stop acting like you care for Sakura Aniki because I'm sure you wouldn't be this peachy about her if she half the crap I knew about the people around her."  
He stared at me questioningly.

Itachi: "what's that suppose to mean?"

Sasuke: "I'm sure you know EXACTLY what it's suppose to mean. Think about it."

Itachi: "I'm warning you Sasuke don't do anything to hurt her."

Sasuke: "learn to take your own advice Oniisan."

I walked away before he had another chance to say something. I was at the corner of the hallway and I can feel his eyes pierce the back of my head.

I knew we were growing to hate each other more than before...

**2 days later...**

It was after school and Anko made me stay to talk about some stuff I missed in her class while I was gone when I noticed Sakura sitting at the corner of the desk.

She had her headphones on and she was completely oblivious to me. I stood there by the door as I watched her tap the desk with her pencil. I moved back a little and held back my laughter as she got up and started dancing and singing.

I let out a soft chuckle and walked into the room and sat down on the desk waiting for her to notice me. I leaned my head against my hand and watched her sway her hips from side to side...suddenly my pants tightened as I watched her skirt nearly fly up. Ahhh she's really...something.

Stupid girl

She spun around and I looked away because I know if I got caught she'd kill me right here and now.

she suddenly stopped singing when she saw me sitting there. I looked at her again, smirked and started clapping my hands.

Sasuke: "do you take requests?"

Sakura: "grrr Sasuke! what are you doing here?!"

Sasuke: "pfft, I'm here to see Anko, not you making a fool of yourself."

She blushed as she grew angrier at me.

Sakura: "how..how long were you there for?"

Sasuke: "enough to see the little bows you had on each side of your underwear."

She covered her bottom half and closed her legs as her face flushed red. I bursted out laughing as she stomped over to me, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She pointed her finger at me but I didn't want to hear her blab about how I'm a pervert, so I pulled her in and kissed her.

I pulled her closer to me and held her sides firmly in place as I picked her up and sat her on the desk.

Sakura; "Sasuke-" She was cut off by another kiss from me and I felt her moan softly in my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise but I continued to kiss her. My tongue met hers and I felt her body tense up as I let my tongue rub against hers. I parted and bit her lip and saw she was frozen still. I moved in closer and wrapped both her legs around me before kissing her again.

Something about her lips just felt so comforting to me... I felt her moan again as I rubbed her sides. hmm, she wasn't protesting today...I wonder..

I moved my hands from her waist to her thigh and started rubbing upwards. I knew she was ticklish but I couldn't help but feel her smooth legs. Her body stiffened as I started rubbing both her thighs and soon moved my hands to her inner thighs I inched closer up but I felt her try to move away. I held her tighter against me and I moved one of my hands up her skirt more. She was moaning into my mouth but I felt her trying to push me away. I inched even closer and ever so gently ...I tapped her member...I rubbed up and down just barely touching her underwear.. and she jumped completely back nearly falling. She managed to balance herself up and I bursted out laughing. I heard her growl at me as if she was ready to pounce on me but I fled from that room before she made another move. I heard her curse at me and threaten to choke me but I ignored it all. I went home laughing to myself.

She's so fun to tease.

**Friday morning: Sasuke's room**

Shit...today was the the day I help her, huh? FUCK. Sasuke Uchiha helping hand nurse..just great. I sighed as I got out the shower and got ready to go to the hospital.

Although I know I should normally be excited because I'll be bugging her, lately I've noticed myself wanting to fuck her instead of bully her. I felt my sex tighten at the thought of all the reoccurring dreams I've had of sleeping with Sakura. Dreams of her kneeling before me getting ready to lick me clean..me pumping into her..ahh fuck, yes fuck, I wanna fuck her. Damn it! I walked back in the shower and jacked off before cleaning myself again. Sigh. Kami I hope I get in that fucking hospital piss her off to make her kick me out and come home.

I kissed my mother's cheek and rode my motorcycle over to the hospital.

Suddenly I got excited at the thought of her freaking out. I was told Sakura heard about a helper coming in to help her on her first day at the hospital but she didn't know it was me.

I walked in and went to the front desk, and just as expected...suddenly all the nurses attention was on me. I smirked at them and I heard a couple of them squeal.

nurse 1: "how can I help you handsome?" She leaned forward trying her best to expose her cleavage. I rolled my eyes and explained to her I'm the helper for Sakura. She suddenly scowled out of jealousy and pointed towards the hall Pinky was at.

I smirked and winked at her as a thank you and she fainted as I walked away.

Pffft, girls...way too easy to swoon.

I scoffed at how easy it is to manipulate women.

I looked from door to door and one nurse handed me a white nurse uniform and informed me I had to change before meeting Sakura. I sighed heavily and changed into the white button up that was a little tight around the arms and white pants.. fuck, theres not a shred of black on these clothes. I cursed the clothing as I continued walking and I suddenly stopped my tracks and I felt a boner creep to my pants as I stared wide eyed at the beauty before me. Bleach white mini dress that hugged her body in all the right places, knee high socks, and she had random buttons on the collar of her dress, and a red cross hat on her hair that covered her right eyes just a little. She was smiling at patient as she wrote stuff down when a doctor walked over to talk to her.

doctor: "you've been a wonderful help Sakura, I really appreciate you being here today."

Sakura: "It's no problem doctor! I love this place, please let me help as much as possible."

doctor: "haha if only my daughter was like you...ahh anyway one of the nurses informed me your helper has arrived, the helper will actually be in the room in the corner so please proceed to go meet up"

Sakura: "kyaaa! yay! I'm so happy thank you doctor!" I walked back into the room I changed in as she started walking towards me and I quickly turned around. I felt her gasp, I held back a smirk as I stood away from her and started pretending to do something. She cleared her throat, and I felt the slightly shyness in her voice.

Sakura: "ahem, ahh..hm are you my helper?"

It was silent as I heard her step closer to me.

Sakura: "mm well what's your name? I'm Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Sakura! I can't wait to start working with you! "

She was walking closer to me and I could hear the sound of her breathing.

I turned around and I leaned in closer to her letting our noses touch and I saw her eyes widen in both surprise, anger, and confusion.

Sasuke: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha...please take care of me..Sa..ku..ra"

Sakura: "SAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" she growled through her teeth but she was cut off by a quick kiss from me and I felt her push me back. She picked up her board throw it at me but I caught it and held it in place.

Sakura: "why the hell are YOU here?!"

Sasuke: "because that HAG and my brother are making me come here"

Sakura: "well I don't want you here."

Sasuke: "I don't want to be here."

Sakura: "then leave!"

Sasuke: "nope."

Sakura: "GO AWAY!"

I got closer to her.

Sakura: "grrr, LEAVE RIGHT NOW SASUKE!"

I took another step closer to her.

Sakura: "are you deaf?! I said go away!"

I stepped in closer to her and she was inches away from me. she quickly stumbled back as I stepped closer to her. She tried to walk away but I grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her to me.

Sakura: "let go!"

I held her tighter.

Sakura: "you're pissing me off Sasuke! quit it!"

I held her firmly in place..she was really warm except for her hands. I moved her hands underneath my shirt and let her warm her hands up as I moved in closer to her. Her fingers were as cold as ice and I felt her press them against my back. It was cold but I didn't care. I slid her hand to the front of my shirt and held her hands firmly and made her rub my abs slowly and firmly as I moved in for a kiss. Seconds before I kissed her she gasped and looked away.

Sakura: "stop!" I ignored her, and I made her look back towards me and kissed her deeply before peering away. I took her hand and kissed it.

Sasuke: "It'll be fun working with you too Sakura."

she growled at me as she stomped away screaming "SASUKE!"

I leaned against the wall outside with hands in my pocket as I heard her on the phone screaming at Hag as to why I'm here, at first her tone was angry, but it easily mellowed out and soon she was smiling and happy.

Sakura: "thank you Mommy! hehe!"

She skipped outside, and stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her very soft breasts. I looked at her and noticed she had a very smug smirk on her face.

Sakura: "so you're not really my helper you're my slave is it?"

she put her hands behind her back as I narrowed my eyes at her. as if pinky, ha, I'm gonna piss you off till you beg for me to leave.

Sakura: "let's have fun okay Sasuke? let's have lots and lots of fun hehehe"

Sasuke: "sure thing Sakura." soon we were both grinning at each other obviously thinking of the same goal in mind: let's drive the each other insane.

Her eyes burned with the passion for revenge and her smile said I won't go easy on you.

She turned away from me as we started walking down the hall and into the front office. she grabbed a cart and started filling it with shots, meds, pills, snacks, papers, files, vaccines, and lollipops.

She beckoned her finger towards me and I huffed as I followed her. We stopped in front of another office as she grabbed another pile of files and we went back to the front office. Oh my God, I haven't been here longer than 10 minutes and I'm already annoyed. I looked out the window and saw how dark and stormy the skies look..shit it's gonna rain.

I turned back to her when she cleared her throat again.

Sakura: -sigh- okay. Let's get started."

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "I need you to fill out these files."

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "check these needles."

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "put each of these files on the doors after we leave the room."

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: " make sure the vaccine is right and... WOULD YOU STOP SAYING HN?! IF YOU SAY HN ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Sasuke: "...hn."

Sakura: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran towards me with a punch but I quickly moved away.

I scowled at her as she turned back around and came at me again, but I moved and she ran into the desk. I let out a laugh as I heard her growl

Sakura: "UGH! just come!...fucking bastard."

she was growling as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to all the rooms.

The next 4 hours we were there I did nothing but do the opposite of what she told me to, and I had to admit it was fun.

We walked towards her office and I saw her drag her feet as we walked down the hallway.

She's going to burst anytime and tell Tsunade that she doesn't want me here and I'll leave. YES!

We walked into the office and put her stuff down, I walked in and put my stuff down as I closed the door from behind me.

The storm was making the lights flicker inside her office.

Tsk, I need to leave, one more minute here with this big mouth and I'll end up killing myself.

Sasuke: "Can I leave?"

Sakura: "nope! we have much more to do."

Sasuke: "like what?"

Sakura: "I'll show you just as soon as I get something from the closet."

Ugh...she's not letting me go I need to leave. I sighed a heavy sigh as she walked into the closet to look for things when suddenly I heard a very familiar, very loud voice...

Naruto: "HAHAHAHA HEY TEME WHERE ARE YOU?! HAHAHAHAHA TEME'S A NURSE HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

…...fuck it's dobe.

Suddenly I heard a very loud roar of voices and laughter..what the fuck are these guys doing here?! and how do they know-..._...Aniki.._

That fucking bastard told them I was here so he can humiliate me. FUCK! The last thing they need to know is I'm working here..or worse..they'll find out I'm working for Pinky..

I heard Neji ask the nurse where I was and I started panicking. I looked around and thought of how to get out of here... I looked towards the window and looked down.

Shit..too high to jump off of.

Sakura: "Sasuke can you help me over here please?"

Then it clicked...the closet!

I heard Dobe and the guys walk closer towards the door and I ran into the closet pushing Sakura over and shut the door close.

Sakura: "hey what's you're-" I moved my hand over her mouth and shushed her and she gave me a questioning look. I pointed towards my ear and she sat there listening ...soon the door bursted open.

Naruto: "TEEEEMEEEEEEEEEE WHERE AREEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?! I WANNA SEE YOUR NURSE OUTFIT!" Sakura's office was soon invaded by these fuckers as we heard all of them laugh...shit heads.

Sakura's heart started beating as fast as mine as I watched her eyes widen. She moved closer to me and whispered very faint in my ear. "let me turn off the light..and follow my lead." I nodded at her and she clicked the switch that was on the floor and crawled further into the closet. I followed right behind her as I heard the idiots rummage through drawers and look around to find me. She suddenly stopped and sat down and I sat down next to her...I could feel her breathing softly and suddenly I wasn't feeling too comfortable. I moved my hand around onto the floor to look for another spot to sit when suddenly I felt something very soft and warm underneath me as I heard Sakura yelp silently.

Then I realized my hand was on her thigh. I felt her fidget around and I couldn't help but smirk. Her thigh was so soft..it was nice and smooth. I moved in closer to her as I rubbed her thigh harder and slower. I moved my hand towards her inner thigh but she smacked my hand away whispering "quit it pervert! before I scream so loud they find us in here. hehehe actually-" I cut her off with a hand over her mouth again and I heard her giggle softly. I heard Kiba asking where I was hiding and suddenly I remembered our situation again. She moved in closer to me and I felt her warm breath on my ear.

Sakura: "psst Sasuke...the floor's cold..."

Sasuke: "shhhh! they might hear you!"

Sakura: "but I'm getting cold Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "so what?! I'm sitting on the floor too!" I whispered harshly.

Sakura: "but I'm in a skirt!"

I huffed out as I remembered how short the skirt half of her outfit was a little too short to wear in the hospital.

I moved in closer to her and pulled her onto my lap and moved both her legs on either side of me and let her sit comfortably. I immediately felt how cold her ass and thighs were from sitting on the floor. She leaned against me and whispered a 'thank you' in my ear and I felt my erection shot up. Shit...not now, NOT NOW!

I felt her slightly gasp and fidget on my lap oblivious to the fact that she wasn't helping at ALL.

Sasuke: "quit moving you idiot!"

Sakura: "I can't help it...you're..poking me."

I felt him throb in my pants as I felt her core start warming up.

Sasuke: "...you're..making...it ..worse" I gritted through my teeth.

Sakura: "control your hormones Sasuke."

Sasuke: "how can I if you're teasing me!"

I felt her smirk.

Sakura: "I'm teasing you hm?"

I felt her hands slide up my shirt.

Sasuke: "yes...and if you make anymore noise they'll hear us so stop"

Sakura: "I can care less if they see me here, it won't bother me."

Sasuke: "yes but it'll bother me now shut the hell up."

Sakura: "mm okay Sasuke, I'll shut up..as long as you stay quiet too 'kay?"

I shot an eyebrow at her although I know she couldn't see it. Why would I make noi-? I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt two cold hands slide under my shirt and start rubbing my pecs and abs slowly. I gave her a deadly look but I know she couldn't see it. She moved closer onto my lap and I felt her slowly unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders I grabbed her hands and moved them away but she just pressed against my dick slightly making me lose composure. Shit..she's trying to get me to crack. I held in my breath as I heard her slightly giggle and grind against him as she moved closer to me. I felt her lips brush against my own and her tongue poke out as she moved her hands back to my abs. I tried to move my face from hers but she cupped my face with her hands and kissed me. I felt her part away and slightly lick down my neck. I growled lowly as I heard Naruto move closer to the closet.

Naruto: "I'm tired, maybe Teme isn't here yet."

Shikamaru: "he's here though, let's wait, I need a nap."

Kiba: "I call the single sofa!"

I heard them sit on the couch, while others open the fridge..shit I'm going to be here for a while. I listened to them carefully but my mind shot right back to the monster that was currently kissing my neck.

Sasuke: "stop...it..right now Sakura"

She shook her head and she giggled and started licking further down my body. I held back a moan as she went to my pecs and lightly licked it. I felt her fidget around as her tongue moved down to my abs. Her tongue was licking every lining I had on my body and it was driving me crazy. She hopped back on my dick making sure I felt the pressure of her tight pussy against it.

Sakura: "mmm yum hehe, what's wrong Sasuke? not in the mood?..."

Sasuke: "I suggest you stop before I end up fucking you right here and now."

Sakura: "you wouldn't dare Sasuke..your little buddies are right outside."

Sasuke: "grrr...tsk."

Sakura: "I'll stop only on one condition."

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "next time you come to help me, you have to really help."

Sasuke: "nope"

I felt her hands glide down to my waist and I felt her hands around my waistband. My eyes shot up...she wouldn't dare.

I felt her slowly tap the waistband and gently slide her hand over the bump on my pants. I let out a soft moan but immediately held my tongue. Fuck!

Sakura: "oopsy..sowwie Sasuke"

Sasuke: "bitch..." I breathed out and I felt her move her hand over the bump again..very..very lightly and my waist shot up. Fuck he's getting harder.

Sasuke: "Stop...I'm warning you Sakura.." I growled out.

Sakura: "You don't scare me Sasuke" I felt her move her hand back over him and press down on him and my hips shot up against her again and I finally heard her moan softly. I heard her smack both her hands over her mouth. I smirked as I felt him get harder, suddenly I started raising my hips against her even more and I felt her legs tighten at my waist. I pushed him upwards and I felt her womanhood warm up even more. Heh, she's getting turned on. She smacked my shoulder but I moved her hands back towards the bump again and I heard her gasp as I moved her hand making her hand grind against it. She managed to peer her hands away and I felt her smack my pec again.

Sakura: "Pervert!"

Naruto: "did you hear that?!"

We both held our breaths as we heard them rise to their feet and run closer to the closet.

Gaara: "you don't think they're in here do you?"

Sai: "open it."

My heart was racing again. I felt her suddenly press her chest against me and her head nuzzle into my neck. I held her head against me as I felt her heartbeat suddenly start racing too as we slowly heard the turn the knob.

Shit shit shit shit, this is it, they're going to catch us...

Naruto: "ahh wheres the switch in this thing?"

Shikamaru: "I can't see anything, turn on the lights Kiba."

Kiba ran over to the switch in the room but the lights weren't working. Oh Kami, yes!

Kiba: "maybe the lights went off."

Naruto: "Teme are you here?!"

I held my breath in even more and squeezed Sakura against me harder as I felt her tighten her grip around my neck. She wasn't breathing as well. I heard someone step in closer.

Neji: "there are just coats in here."

Naruto: "but I heard a voice I swear! let me look!"

Sai: "idiot."

Naruto: "I'm not an idiot! ugh look more!"

Fuck.

Naruto shoved through the coats and saw nothing. He moved in closer to the closet and my heart was racing even faster, I swear I was going to have a heart attack. Naruto stepped in closer and he was 2 feet away from us, and I saw his eyes directly stare at me but his face was the same..he couldn't see us? I heard him growl and turn away and I gawked at him...what an IDIOT.

I saw flashes of their clothes as Naruto moved away, damn this closet was deeper than I thought. My heart calmed a little as I heard them close the door, obviously feeling disappointed.

Naruto: "FUCK! he's nowhere in sight! we've been in here forever! I bet Itachi just lied to us!"

Neji: "waste. of. time."

I heard them all curse and leave the room and we started breathing again. I was breathing just as hard as her.

Sakura: "your friends are either blind, or we just got really really lucky."

I let out a big sigh of relief, and I heard her giggle a bit and I let out a couple chuckles and soon it grew into laughter.

Sakura: "Naruto was staring right at us hahahhahahahhaha"

Sasuke: "What an idiot." We started laughing again and we both sighed and sat there in silence.

Sakura: "I guess it's safe to get out now-" I pulled her down and kissed her. I heard her try saying something but I barely made out the words. I kissed her harder and I placed her right under me and pressed him hard against her. I heard her moan into my mouth, Kami I was too turned on right now. I rubbed my tongue against hers faster and faster as I started unbuttoning her dress. I felt her hands move to mine but I pinned them down. I pressed my whole body against her as I parted from our kiss.

Sakura: "Sasuke..." she breathed out and I felt her chest rise and fall heavily as I started biting all the buttons off of her dress.

Sakura: "stop.." I ignored her commands and slide my hands to her dress and pulled it open revealing her breasts. I couldn't see them but I sure as hell can feel them. I pressed my hands on her lean stomach and I felt her back arch as I rubbed her body upwards and soon I felt her bra..mm lacey.

Sakura: "Sasuke stop...I'm sorry for teasing you okay?" She breathed out, I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was blushing a lot and I smirked.

Sasuke: "oh now you're sorry right?" I leaned down and licked her belly button I heard her moan softly as her back arched. she was so fucking sensitive. I pressed my member against her harder as I licked up to her chest and bit the edge of her bra. I heard her protest but I ignored it all as I started licking upwards. My hand moved to her back and I slid my hand up to find the hooks on her bra and I slowly unhooked her bra.

Sakura: "Sasuke please..."

Sasuke: "nu uh uh, this is payback Sakura." I heard her growl and within seconds I started licking and biting her breasts.

I moved the bra down and started kissing cleavage and licked down to her now hard nipples. God, I wish I could see how they looked right now. I felt her hands on my pecs trying to push me off but it made me push against her harder. I was grinding against her and our lips met again and I felt her trying to move around under me. Her moans were getting louder as I started pumping my dick against her, harder and harder. Her hands rubbed up to my hair and I felt her pull my hair lightly, moaning into my ear. I continued to grind against her and pump my hard dick against her as we parted from our kiss.

Sasuke: "Sakura you're wet." I chuckled as I heard her breathing got heavier.

Sakura: "Sasuke..stop..you're scaring me now."

Sasuke: "you shouldn't have teased me like that Sakura."

Sakura: "sorry okay? now stop!..I'm getting scared."

Sasuke: "scared of what? that I might just fuck you right here and now?"

Sakura: "...ye...yes...now get off please. this isn't funny anymore Sasuke."

Sasuke: "nope."

Sakura: "get off Sasuke"

I pressed against her harder and found myself fondling her thighs. I knew I wouldn't get any closer than this but I needed her to know that turning me on was a bad idea. she was pushing her hands against me and i was waiting for the right time to get off to let her run off.

Sakura: "get...off..of..mee!" She pushed me off all the way, got up and ran right out the door.

Sakura: "fucking horny pervert!"

I said nothing, I just stared at the beautiful sight that was before my eyes.. her pearly white skin was truly breathtaking. she never looked so beautiful before.. She gasped and quickly covered herself screaming perv again. I sat up and laughed, her reactions were cute. She came back towards the door and locked it.

Sakura: "enjoy spending the night here Sasuke"

My eyes shot up..huh?

Sakura: "hehehhee."

Just before she closed it she quickly turned around towards the office door at the sound of someone's voice.. someone I hate to my heart's content.

Sakura: "-gasp- Itachi!" she ran into the closet and shut the door tight.

Sakura: "God, he almost saw me..." Soon Itachi stepped into the room and looked for Sakura. She almost let him know but changed her mind when she looked back at me.

hn, face it, if Itachi seen us like this he'd freak.

Several minutes passed and we heard Itachi close the door behind him and leave.

Sakura: "sigh...I'll just tell him I was the in the restroom while he was looking for me, now to get the hell out of here." she turned the knob but it wouldn't open...she turned it again and it wasn't opening at all.

Sakura: " Why isn't it open-... shit..I locked it...ah fuck!" she kicked the door and then squealed in pain as I laughed at her.

Sasuke: "heh, now you're really stuck with me..all...night."

Sakura: "see that's where you're wrong Sasuke 'cause I'll have you know I have my phone and it's right over here" she tapped around her body but her phone was no where to be found and she started panicking.

Sakura: "where...where's my phone?..." suddenly we both heard her ringtone go off from the outside and I bursted out laughing again.

Sasuke: "sigh...just great. I'm stuck in a closet with the biggest idiot alive, next to Naruto"

Sakura: "shut up Sasuke! this is all your fault!"

Sasuke: "my fault?! you locked the door!"

Sakura: "we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't push us in, in the first place!"

Sasuke: "well if you didn't go hunting for some shit inside here I wouldn't have had to push us in here!"

Sakura: "well if you helped me at all today I wouldn't have had to get it myself!"

Sasuke: "if you weren't so bossy maybe I would've helped!"

Sakura: "if you weren't so MEAN to me I would've have been less bossy!"

Sasuke: "if you didn't CRY so much I wouldn't even be here!"

Sakura: "if you didn't harass me on my first day of school we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

Sasuke: "that's because you were being so ANNOYING around Itachi!"

Sakura: "I can't help that I ;love him Sasuke! and another thing! stop kissing me like it's no big deal I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not even your friend and I'm sure as hell not your fangirl!"

Sasuke: "you love him? you don't even know what love is!"

Sakura: "ha! says the guy who fucks a whore when he's bored!"

I had nothing to say after that...because she was right.

Sasuke: "tsk...whatever."

Sakura: " ha I win! ...hmm...ugh now what do we do..? what if no one finds us?"

Sasuke: "I don't know and I don't care...I need some sleep."

I put my shirt back on and leaned against the wall as I pulled all the coats down and made a pillow, I layed down and closed my eyes when I felt her stare at me.

Sakura: "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "I'm sleepy too."

Sasuke: "so?"

Sakura: "so move over! I wanna lay down too I'm tired."

I sighed a very irritated sigh and scooted over and she layed down besides me...it was far too cramped to not be close to each other. I turned around and I was literally 2 inches away from her.

Sakura: "too cramped.."

Sasuke: "just lay your head on my arm idiot"

Sakura: "no you might do something!"

Sasuke: "I won't relax, I've seen better anyway(lies!), now come!"

Sakura: "promise?"

Sasuke: "-sighhhhhhhh-...promise."

I pulled her closer and she placed her head on my arm and I moved my hand to her waist and she nuzzled against me.

I held her tightly and took a deep breath taking in her scent...she's too innocent it's so cute..but I can't help but want to kill that innocence..

Sakura: "hey Sasuke?.."

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "can you tell me why you hate Itachi so much..?.."

Sasuke: "none of your business."

Sakura: "please?..I find it so weird..how can you hate such an amazing man?"

Sasuke: "yeah well he's not as amazing as you think he is."

Sakura: "why's that?"

Sasuke: "because he's-..forget it go to sleep.".. I could tell Itachi's secret right here and right now and it'll ruin their whole relationship but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Sakura: "..okay...Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "oh my God, what?! I thought you were sleepy!"

Sakura: "I am! but I want to know something!"

Sasuke: "what? what do you want to know?"

Sakura: "what did I do to make you hate my love for him?..why does it bother you so much that you would make me cry like that.."

I didn't want to tell her that somehow it pissed me off whenever they're together because I wasn't sure why I hated it either..

Sasuke: "nothing..just go to sleep Sakura I'm really tired."

Sakura: "so why did you...-sigh- okay...um Sasuke?..."

Sasuke: "...what?..."

I felt her kiss my cheek lightly.

Sakura: "good night."

I felt a huge smile creep onto my face, god I felt my teeth showing and everything, my heart was suddenly beating faster, and I held her tightly and cuddled against her as I heard her softly breath. into a deep slumber.

Sasuke: "...Good night Pi-Sakura.."

We held each other as we fell into a deep sleep...I'll never forget how warm and soft she felt against me..and it was the best sleep of my life, even if it was in a cramped closet in the hospital.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: ugh I hate this week...finals, deleted story and other crap lol im sorry for the delay I hope i get things back on track next week, please bare with me sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough I've been in a foul mood lately anyway please enjoy as always thank you for the support-HClessthanthree! :D**


	15. Chapter 15-Stuck in the Middle

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 15: In the Middle**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, my little feet were tapping against the concrete sidewalk._

_I was panting and I couldn't breathe, my lungs were on fire. _

_Sakura: "Onii-chan, Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaan! where are we going?! aren't we suppose to go to the park!?"_

_Kakashi: "Sakura...hold on okay?"_

_Sakura: "grrr Onii-channnn!" _

_Kakashi Oniichan was being really weird today, he wasn't teasing me and he was crying for some reason. He would quickly wipe his tears away when he thought I wasn't looking. _

_We ran across the street to find a bunch of people in the middle of the street. I tugged Oniichan's shirt._

_Sakura: "Oniichan! what are all those people doing there?" Kakashi Oniichan was shaking immensely, he couldn't stop shaking and suddenly Kakashi's tears were coming down faster. Why was he crying?... Suddenly we heard a loud familiar scream. _

_Pein: "Okaa-san! Tou-saan!"_

_Sakura: "Pein-oniichan!?" Why was he calling our parents? Kakashi quickly gripped my hand and we ran over to Pein who was being held down by Konan and Sasori. _

_Sakura: "Pein-Oniichan! Pein-Oniichan!" we ran over to him and Pein's eyes didn't revert to me...he didn't even turn towards me, he kept screaming for our parents. _

_Sakura: "Pein-Oniichan where are our parents? why are you calling them? Pein-Oniichan answer me!" I looked around to see where Pein-Oniichan was looking at and I saw my mom and dad on the floor. I giggled, why were they sleeping on the floor? Maybe that's why Pein-Oniichan was calling them. I looked up at Pein and Kakashi who were crying nonstop. Kakashi was pale, and he didn't stop shaking and Pein was going crazy, they were barely holding him down. _

_Sakura: "Don't worry Pein-Oniichan! I'll go wake them up!" I let go of Kakashi's hand and crawled under the yellow tape that was holding everyone back, and I was running over to my sleeping parents. _

_Sakura: "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Don't sleep on the floor you sillys! you're making Oniichan cry and worry!"  
Police: "hey little girl! get in back of the yellow tape!, you're not allowed to cross!" _

_Sakura: "you can't tell me what to do! My dad's a cop too!" _

_I ran over to my parents who were on the sides and knelt down next to them, and I started shaking my Kaa-san. _

_Sakura: "Kaa-san, wakey wakey!" _

_...she wasn't moving, she must be really sleepy. I turned to my Tou-san._

_Sakura: "Tou-san, wake up! your princess is here! come on Daddy wake up! you can sleep at home you bum!"  
He wasn't waking up either. I turned around to see Pein and Kakashi screaming for me like crazy to come back here. _

_Sakura: "no! they shouldn't be sleeping here!" I turned back to them and shook my dad like crazy and suddenly he turned over...my eyes were wide open.. my father was covered in something red...and his face was cut up...his eyes, lips, nose, were all bleeding. He had a cut, on his neck and blood was dripping down from everywhere...Suddenly I looked down on my hands and noticed my hands were covered in blood, my knees, and dress...painted with my dad's blood...huh?.. I turned my mother over fully and her eyes were open but her eyes were gone...her lips were split open and she was stabbed everywhere..._

_Sakura: "...Kaa-san?...Tou-san?...wake up.." _

_It hit me at that moment...my parents were dead..._

_Sakura: "no...no...wake up please... " I shook my mother again and blood was suddenly pouring out of her mouth._

_The strong smell of blood hit me... as I shook her again. Why?..why why why WHY?! _

_I was frozen still as I stared at my parents out cold on the floor. I heard Pein and Kakashi screaming for me and they suddenly ran over to me after fighting with the cops. _

_Pein: "Sakura get away from them! Right NOW!" _

_I wanted to move but I couldn't...my tears were suddenly blinding me.. why?... _

_Sakura: "mommy...daddy..wake...-hic- wake up..."  
I suddenly felt Pein turn me around and hold me, now he was crying like crazy. I felt Kakashi kneel down and hold us both. The three of us were suddenly crying like babies. _

_Sakura: "Why won't they wake up?!" I felt Kakashi's grip around me and I didn't want to look away from them._

_Sakura: "wake up...please..." Pein was trying to peer my face away from them but I didn't want to. Soon the police asked us to move and I felt them help me up..my eyes still set on my dead parents. My tears were coming down nonstop and I couldn't breath, I let go of both of my brothers hands and ran over to my parents again. I knelt down and hugged both of my parents together, begging for them to wake up._

_Sakura: "Mommy, Daddy, please..please don't leave me...PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASEE!" _

_Kakashi/Pein: "Sakura!" _

_Sakura: "no! leave me alone! I want them to wake up! go away! MOMMY DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" I was crying again as I got dragged away..._

My surroundings were blurring me, everyone was vanishing and I felt my body shaking.

Sakura: "no...stop, Mommy, Daddy, don't leave me..."

I felt myself breathing heavily again, when suddenly I felt big, warm hands shake me...hm, and then I heard a voice...Sasuke?

Sasuke: "Sakura...wake up.."

Sakura: "no, stop! let go!"

Sasuke: "Sakura! wake up! you're having a nightmare!"

My eyes shot open and I found myself surrounded by darkness.. I looked to my side and Sasuke's nose was touching mine. I could barely see him, but I can tell he looked concerned.

Sasuke: "you were having a dream.. and you're sweating..it's okay now so relax."

I took in a deep heavy breath, and suddenly I felt tears streaming down my face. I was crying...I was crying a lot.

I buried my face into Sasuke's chest and I felt him gasp and suddenly hold me tightly around him as he ran his hand through his hair.

Sakura: "Mommy, Daddy!" I missed them, I missed them so fucking much, but why am I thinking of them now? I was crying again, but Sasuke's warmth was comforting me it wasn't stopping the tears from coming.

Sasuke: "it's alright okay?..stop crying..it's still dark, and we're still stuck in here...it was just a dream...so don't cry..." I sniffled and he held me tighter against him, and he was shushing me back to sleep.

Sakura: "-hic- I miss them Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "...I know...you were crying in your sleep...I don't know what happened but it's over now so don't cry about it anymore...you're safe now and everything is okay.. now go back to sleep..I'm tired."

I nodded and I held him back tightly...he was being so sweet..it was so unusual. I looked closer at him and noticed his eyes were closed now...haha Silly Sasuke was half asleep...well half asleep Sasuke was better than fully awake Sasuke. I suddenly felt comfortable...it was a lot more comforting than when Itachi comforted me...That thought suddenly made me stop breathing for a second. Itachi wasn't nearly as warm as Sasuke either... I shook my head at that thought and closed my eyes again, and I felt Sasuke rub my sides up and down relaxing me again...I closed my eyes and drifted back asleep, melting into his amazingly warm body. …

**Morning**

I woke up hours after my nightmare and noticed the faint ray of sunshine coming from underneath the door.

It's morning!

I opened my eyes more and I turned to my side to see Sasuke still asleep. I started shaking him gently..at first I thought I might just smack him across the face a couple times to wake up but I pushed that thought aside when I noticed how relaxed he was while sleeping. I stared at him and I noticed how incredibly SEXY he looked when he's not scowling all the time, he'd be the perfect kind of guy if he ditched that disgusting personality of his. pfft- what the hell am I saying? I started shaking him again and I saw him furrow his brows.

Sakura: "Sasuke..wake up its morning."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me tightly against him.

Sasuke: "five more minutes babe...please."

I blushed and failed to hold back a smile.. kyaaa! I like this Sasuke- wait I don't..I don't like any "kind" of Sasuke, I hate him! right,...right? Get your ass together Sakura, he's the enemy!

Sakura: "Sasuke get up we have to get out of here..."

I heard him groan and pout in his sleep before snuggling towards me.

How cute! Crap, why's he acting so damn cute right now? it's making it hard to beat him to a pulp. I couldn't hold myself back when I saw him pout again and bit his bottom pouting lip, and saw his eyes shot open.

I gasped and moved away, trying very hard to calm my flaming cheeks. He looked at me and smirked his usually sexy, yet annoying smirk.

Sasuke: "having fun harassing me in my sleep Sakura?"

Sakura: "pffft, harassing? ha!, I was just trying to wake you up..no-now get up, it's morning.." He chuckled and let go of my sides and we both sat up and I rubbed my eyes before I saw how suddenly he looked annoyed.

Sasuke: "Fuck..I forgot we're still stuck in here."

Sakura: "I know ugh...my brothers...-gasp- SHIT! shit shit shit shit my brothers! what the hell am I going to tell my brothers when they find out I didn't call them all night and let them know where I was? I never stayed out like this before, Oh kami, Pein's gonna break every inch of this place and not let me come back if he finds out I stayed here all-" I was cut off by a very soft, yet full kiss.

I felt myself relax, but I quickly parted away when I felt the rush of butterflies hit my stomach again...this guy's dangerous and he's doing dangerous things to my thoughts and feelings. Stay away from him Sakura, he's bad news..I turned from him as I heard him scoff.

Sasuke: "relax, I just did that to shut you up because it's too early to hear your annoying whines and needs...just lie to them."

Is he crazy? does he know my brother at all?

Sakura: "lie? you want me to LIE to the guy who broke peoples fingers one by one when they told him a LIE? are you fucking crazy?!"

Sasuke: "or you could tell them the truth by saying you spent half the day stuck in the closet with me, then ended up locking us BOTH in here all night and slept in my arms like a baby."

I growled at him...theres no way I'll ever let anyone think we spent the night together...even if we did.

Sakura: "-sigh-...I'll just tell them I ended up sleeping here after I lost my phone...now how do we get out?"

Sasuke: ".hmm."

He got up and he helped me up and we both stared at the door.

I tried to kick it but it wouldn't budge...the lock was too strong, I tried a couple more times but nothing happened.

Sakura: "we can't break it."

Sasuke let out a few chuckles before stepping back and giving the door a big kick...I laughed when nothing happened and he stopped me from making another noise as I heard the door suddenly crack and the door came slamming down...holy shit.

Sasuke: "there, we're free."

Sakura: "WHAT?! If I knew you could've done this last night, why didn't you?!"

Sasuke: "didn't feel like it!"

Sakura: "WHYYYYYYYYYY?! It could've saved our asses a lot of fucking trouble!"

Sasuke: "Didn't feel like it."

I was pissed.

Sakura: "WHY?!"  
Sasuke: "-yawn- dunno.."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he messed his hair up with both his hands.

Sakura: "grrrrrrr fucking lazy douchebag" I waved my fist at him angrily.

Sakura: "Why I oughtta-" I got cut off by the ringtone to my phone. I ran over to it and kissed it a million times. my phone, my lovely lovely phone! I unlocked it and saw how my message box was full, and so was my voicemail.. I clicked to see it was all from Kakashi, Pein, and home..shit I'm in a shitload of trouble. I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear..

Sakura: "moshi..moshi?.."

Pein: "SAKURA?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Sakura: "heh...Pein-Oniichan...Ohaio.."

Pein: "Don't 'Ohaio' me, where the fuck are you, why haven't you been picking up your phone? why aren't you home? where were you all night? are you okay? did you want us to have a heart attack Sakura?! what the HELL is wrong with you?!"

Sakura: "Onii-chan! relax..I-..-gulp- I lost my phone.. I fell asleep on the sofa I forgot to call home, okay? I'm sorry... I was at the hospital all night I swear..please calm down." I felt my heart racing when he didn't say anything back...I held in my breath until I heard him sigh..

Pein: "Holy, shit...Sakura do you know I was looking for you all night?...I called the hospital a million fucking times and they told me you were nowhere to be found..I thought...Holy Shit...Thank god...Thank God you're okay..." Hearing the pain and fear in my brothers tone made me suddenly tear up...I really scared him...I felt so bad.. I know he probably thought Orochimaru might've gotten his nasty hands on me..because I always have that fear every time either of them leave the house...

Sakura: "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry for causing trouble, I uh...I guess they didn't check the room I fell asleep in..I'm sorry okay?."

Pein: "-SIGH-..yeah..it's fine..just next time keep your phone in place, and come home early from now on, okay? I was scared shitless, fuck I thought he caught you and Kakashi wasn't helping me at all because he went to bed with no fear at all...and I don't know...I'm just glad you're ho-"

Sasuke: "Yo, Pinky, hand me my phone, I'm leaving."

Pein: "...was that Uchiha?"

Shit, there goes my lie.

Sakura: "ahh...mm...mhm, we'll I'm coming ho-"

Pein: "Why is Uchiha next to you?.."

Fuck, he's getting angry again..Damn Sakura you're dead.

Sakura: "uhh..I uhm..he was..."

Pein: "Don't you dare lie to me Sakura.."

Sakura: "heh you see I-we...uhm..."

I heard Sasuke sigh heavily and suddenly he snatched the phone away from me.

Sasuke: " I was helping her yesterday at the hospital and shit happened and we ended up getting locked inside the closet because her dumbass decided to lock the door before running inside because she likes my faggot brother and panicked when she saw him thinking he might hate her if he saw us both together, anyway our phones were outside and we couldn't reach anyone we woke up , I kicked the door down and she was panicking again when I told her to lie to you because she thinks your ass is gonna kill her if you hear the truth, we're coming home anyway so chill"

There was a long silence in the room.. my heart was racing..he did not just tell my brother that...shit now Pein's not going to let me come back here because he knows I spent the night with a boy ughh...and suddenly I heard Pein start laughing...huh?

Pein: "wow...-laughs- God, she can be an idiot sometimes, aiight..man give it back to my sis."

I sighed at the sudden relief that he knew the truth.

Sakura: "ehh..so um we're coming ho-"

Pein: "why did you lie to me Sakura?"

Sakura: "cau-cause I was scaredddddd...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I was scared you weren't going to let me come here -hic- again wahhhhhh! -hic- I like this plaaaaaceee waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" I was crying loud and I heard Pein start laughing again.

Pein: "don't cry, Oniichan's not mad, just don't lie again okay? crazy girl...it's fine now alright?...just let me ask you a question..."

Sakura: "hm?"

Pein: "did he...do...anything to..yo-"

Sakura: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And I hung up on him as I heard him start laughing again. Ugh!

I looked down at my phone and noticed it was almost 12..ugh..I never woke up this late before...not even on a Saturday...wait, Saturday! Dinner at the Uchihas! oh shit. I turned slowly towards Sasuke who gave me a very confused look.

Heh, this bastard probably has no clue I'd be coming over tonight hehehehehe.

I turned around to him and I gave him a big smile.

Sakura: "let's go!"

He shot me an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at me and we walked out the office as quickly as possible without seeming too out of place. The last thing I needed was to be interrogated by a number of other people as to why we're coming out of my room together. We made it to the parking lot and he hopped on his bike and I waved him goodbye but suddenly I felt him grab my wrist and pulled me close to him.

Sasuke: "sigh...Sakura I-..um..I-"

I stared at him..what the hell is he trying to say?

Sasuke: "I like..."

you like? what?...like...me?.no not me right? wait why am I thinking of him like me? oh god...My eyes widened at him..finish the sentence already! wait..why do I care?! Gah!

Sakura: "you like?..."

He stared at me..his dark eyes not giving any type of emotion away, shit he had a lot of control, he pulled me in closer to whisper into my ear..

Sasuke: "I like...annoying the crap out of you because you piss me off, and next time you pull a stunt like that again I'll kick the door down but shove you back in and force you to stay in there got it? I don't want to see you for the rest of the day, so stay the hell away from me you lunatic girl."

I gawked at him as he slightly parted from me put his helmet on and drove away, purposely speeding up to try and lift my skirt up...

Sakura: "YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER! LOSER!"

He did a wheelie and saluted before driving off till I couldn't see him anymore..

ugh that jerk!

I called Pein and he came over to pick me up, we had a small talk and I noticed how Pein for some odd reason seemed really angry...

Sakura: "you okay?"

Pein: "...yeah."

Sakura: "are you still mad at me?"

Pein: "no...sigh...just got crap to think of..oh by the way..Konan has news for you when we get home.."

He parked the car and we got to the door.

Pein: "oh and Sakura...we need to talk later tonight okay?"

I nodded at him slowly..he looks really pissed.

**Sakura's house**

I walked in and found a bunch of boxes around...what's all this?

I walked around to find Konan on the couch.

She looked over at me and she jumped up and let her arms out and I ran into her arms giving her a nice warm hug.

Sakura: "Konaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn! Kya I missed you! you're feeling better right? Did you have to go back to the hospital?"

I've been worrying about her ever since we came back from the hospital...she looked like she was crying but didn't want to talk about it yet.

Konan: "I'm fine"

Sakura: "Oniichan said you had news?"

Konan: "oh..hai!..I'm moving in with you guys."

Sakura: "WHAT!? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAY YAY YAY YAY!"  
I screamed to the top of my lungs, as I got up and started dancing around, I was jumping in circles while flapping my arms. This is amazing! She laughed as she took another sip of water.

Konan: "Yeah, my folks kicked me out...said they didn't want anything to do with me anymore.."

I stopped.

Sakura: "...what..why?.."

Konan: "it was over crap I don't want to mention yet..anyway I'm happier here anyway, I missed you last night, what happened?"

Sakura: "ahh..umm...-scratches head- it's complicated..let's just say I spent my night in a closet with the devil."

Konan: "oh Uchiha right?-"

Sakura: "-how did you-"

Konan: "Kakashi overheard and started shouting it out loud as soon as I came in and he was laughing the entire time."

Sakura: "old mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Konan: "haha..so did you?.."

Sakura: "no! never! please! not with him!...ugh gross!"

Konan giggled as I huffed at her.

Konan: "oh come on Sakura, he's cute. If I wasn't me I'd go for him over Itachi any day"

Sakura: "what?! Itachi's waaaaaaaaaaay better!"

Konan: "ahh..but Itachi's..never mind."

what?..Itachi's what?...

Konan: "anyway, please take care of me!"

Sakura: "I will! please enjoy your stay from now on!"

I heard Pein growl as he passed us..yikes!

Sakura: "any idea why he's in a fowl mood?"

Konan sighed as she played with my hair.

Konan: "he's just mad at stupid stuff..by the way..." she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.. "did you tell him about?"

Sakura: "no! you told me not to, so I didn't"

She sighed in relief.

Konan: "thank god...he's not ready to know yet."

Sakura: "mm! so why?..you know?"

Konan: "you'll find out, now go shower, Uchiha-san called us she wants us over in a couple hours, and Itachi wants you to come over a little earlier so he's coming to pick you up."

Sakura: "haaai!"

I got up and kissed her cheek, I started walking but I was caught by Konan's hand.

Konan: "oh, and Sakura?"

Sakura: "yes?"

Konan: "can we talk..a little later? like in private?...theres something I want to tell you."

Her too?...what's going on?

Sakura: "ahh...hai. we'll talk tonight."

She smiled a very warm smile at me as I smiled back.

Konan: "Thank you"

I nodded at her and made my way to the shower. I came back downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when I saw Kakashi sitting down on the table with a very stupid looking smile on his face.

I sat down with my sandwich and started gobbling it down as he continued to smile at me stupidly.

Sakura: "what?"

Kakashi: "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nothing!"

I shot an eyebrow at him and he continued to smile at me...it was starting to scare me.

Sakura: "why are you smiling like that?"

Kakashi: "...reasons hehehehe"

Sakura: "spit it out!"

Kakashi: "Sakura and Itachi sittin in a tree.."

Sakura: "shut up old man"

Kakashi: "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Sakura: "I'm warning you!"

Kakashi: "but Sasuke picked her up"

Sakura: "what?!"

Kakashi: "and made her heart jump"

Sakura: "SHUT UP!"

Kakashi: "when he asked her if she'd like to fu-"

I backhanded him and he was out cold.

Sakura: "fucking stupid perverted porno reading retarded old nasty man."

I finished my sandwich, and made my way back to my room.

I plopped onto my bed, and sighed as I felt my red cheeks cool down.

I layed there with my head underneath my pillows when my phone started to ring. I groaned as I looked for it and answered it.

Sakura: "ugh...hello?"

Itachi: "good afternoon Sakura"

I shot up.

Sakura: "Itachi!, ahh good afternoon."

Itachi chuckled into the phone and I swear my heart was ready to burst out of my chest..I missed him so much.

Itachi: "I'll be over in a half hour, will you be ready by then?..my mother would like you to come over a little early to spend some quality time with her...ah..heh sorry.."

I giggled, he's so cute, I'm gonna die!

Sakura: "no it's fine, please come pick me up, I'd like to spend time with her too!"

I knew I couldn't see it, but I felt him smile a big rare smile.

Itachi: "hai...I'll inform Kaa-san now, and I'll be coming right over..see you soon Sakura."

Sakura: "see you soon Itachi" I bit my lip as I hung up the phone and screamed into my pillow.

Sigh, he makes me so happy!

I ran in and out the shower and quickly changed into a decent dress and waited downstairs for Itachi.

I grabbed his hand and tried to run out as soon as I heard a knock, because I was afraid Kakashi might start singing that annoying song again.

Itachi ended up making everyone else come with us since it wasn't long till dinner would be served anyway. We sat there talking small talks as everyone else got ready. Itachi let me know he's going to go start the car, while I waited for everyone when I noticed Konan and Pein at the top of the stairs whispering very harshly at each other..were they fighting? I continued to stare at them out of curiosity when they suddenly looked at me and smiled. They stopped talking and started walking down the stairs waving at me...okay...weirdos.

Kakashi soon came after them and we all went into our assigned cars as we drove over to the Uchiha Compound.

**Uchiha's house**

I walked into the house and I immediately smelled the aroma of delicious food. mmmm! It smelled so good I felt my stomach smile at the tasty scent. Itachi welcomed us in and I walked inside the house to see it extra clean and spotless. His mother walked in and ran towards me as soon as she saw me.

Mikoto: "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I was glomped by the beautiful woman and she soon started pecking me with motherly kisses on my cheeks.

Mikoto: "you're here! you're really really here!"

I hugged her back and let out a laugh, she's adorable.

Sakura: "yes, I really am, haha thank you for having me!"

Mikoto: "oh please, thank you for coming!" She peered from me and looked over at my brothers, and Konan. She walked over to Konan and cupped her cheek.

Mikoto: "sigh, you should let it out, he'll help."

Everyone shot her an eyebrow and Konan gasped at her.

Konan: "what?-oh...how did you-"

Mikoto: "I'm a mother, why wouldn't I know? hehe" She walked over and shook hands with Pein and Kakashi and she told them how much she loved me and how it was nice to finally meet the guys who took good care of her older son. She pushed everyone onto the sofa and pulled me into the kitchen and told them to make themselves at home as we got dinner ready.

Mikoto: "Konan dear, you need to rest."

Konan: "I can actually help."

Mikoto: "no, no, just rest okay? you need it."

Konan: "hai...thank you."

Mikoto winked at her and pulled me into the kitchen.

We talked and laughed in the kitchen as I showed her how to make shrimp & veggie rice (yummy!). I heard stories of Itachi and Sasuke when I heard the devil himself walk in.

Sasuke: "I'm home Kaa-...san..." he stared at me and I waved at him innocently.

Mikoto: "welcome home dear I ma-"

Sasuke: "what is SHE doing here?"

Mikoto picked up a spoon and threw at her devil son.

Mikoto: "don't be rude! Sakura is a guest! and she just so happens to cook half of YOUR dinner now apologize!"

Sasuke: "no!"

She threw another spoon and I laughed, wow I love this woman.

Sasuke: "ouch! god, sorry sorry!...what did you cook anyway?" he walked over and looked into the pot.

Sakura: "smells good neh?"

He smirked and then looked at me and made a gagging sound.

Sasuke: "I'm gonna order take out" I narrowed my eyes at him and got ready to punch him when Mikoto handed me a spoon and smiled. I smiled back and smacked him with it. and he screamed in pain again

Sasuke: "FUCK! that was HOT!"

Whack!

Mikoto: "no cursing!"

He growled and stomped away as we laughed and pointed at him together.

Mikoto told me it was fine now, and she'll handle the rest so I should go see my friends. I nodded at her and thanked her for showing me so many new dishes and ran into the living room to see all my friends sitting there.

Girls: "Sakura!"

Sakura: "guyssssss!" We ran into each others arms and shared a group hug. We laughed and talked and laughed about things when we were interrupted by the herd of boys not to far from us.

Naruto: "Ahh Sakura-chaaaaan! when's the food going to be ready?"

Sakura: "mm in a bit Naruto, be patient"

Hinata: "he-hey let's do something while we wait."

Ino: "as long as we don't play with those lazy douchebags you call men then I'm all for it!"

Sakura: "good idea! wait what?"

Ino sighed and as she pulled me to the side along with the other girls.

TenTen: "They ditched us in the middle of a very important meeting with us to run, just to go see if Sasuke was really at the hospital!"

Sakura: "important meetings?"

Ino: "Shika literally left me in a club that was actually 4 towns away from Konoha..I had no cash on me and I ended up waiting for one of them to pick me up."

TenTen: "Neji left me stuck in the forest and I got chased by 3 fucking dogs because of him!"

Hinata: "Na-Naruto..just stood me up on a date..."

Temari: "Gaara just ignored me when I showed up at his house because he was getting ready to leave."

Sakura: "all because they heard Sasuke was in the hospital...are you sure they're not in love with him instead of you guys?"

Ino: "ugh! please, then they left us with Karin all night while they went searching for him"

I laughed as I thought of how crazy Sasuke's friends are for him. wow..haha just wow. We laughed and cursed at the boys when Naruto interrupted our rants.

Naruto: "let's play a game together!"

Everyone: "no!"

Naruto: "oh come on guys! it'll be fun!"

Everyone: "no!"

Naruto: "why?! Don't tell me you guys are still mad at us!"

girls: "of course!"

I held back a laugh as I heard the guys suddenly mumble how troublesome they were being and it's not a big deal.

Ino: "you guys always run after Sasuke! you're all worse than his stupid fangirls!"

Guys: "no we're not!"

Girls: "Yes you are!"

Guys: "NO!"

Girls: "YES!"

Shikamaru: "Well, if you guys don't want to play, let us barrow Sakura, I heard she's a bad ass in Mortal Kombat."

Sakura: "well...-"

Ino: "NO! Sakura's staying with us!"

Gaara: "Sakura, wanna play Tekken? we unlocked new characters."

Temari: "nope! quit trying to be nice to her after making her cry you jerks!"

Neji: "we were actually really sorry about that, and we're trying to make up, so let her go TenTen"

TenTen: "as if I'm going to listen to you Neji! I'm still pissed at you!"

Neji: "tssh...women."

Girls: "what's that suppose to mean?!"

Sai: "he meant you're crazy shedevils."

Girls: "grrrrrrrrrrrrr!YOU CANT HAVE SAKURA!"

Sakura: "um guys..."

Guys: "GIVE US TO HER!"

Girls:"NO!" Soon they were playing tugg of war with my body as I shifted from side to side until the guys finally let go.

Naruto: "fuck you guys!" He pouted as he sat down in silence, when suddenly the door flew open and another flock of guys were heading our way.

Deidara: "damn, it's a party now isn't it yeah?"

Sasuke: "...what are you guys doing here?"

Itachi: "Kaa-san invited them"

Sasuke: "hn, Kaa-san doesn't realize she just invited a bunch of dogs to come eat here tonight"

Hidan: "oh yeah? well this dog is gonna-"

Itachi: "Hidan..drop it, good evening Sakura, are you enjoying your stay?"

I looked over at him and smiled as I nodded and he sent me a smile back, and I watched Sasuke look away from the corner of my eye..pfft, he's jealous.

Itachi: "Sakura, would you like to do something with us while dinner is being prepared."

Sakura: "ahh-"

Sasuke: "She's actually going to play a game with us" Sasuke said as he pulled me to his side.

Itachi: "ahh, Sasuke I was asking Sakura, not you" he explained as he gently pulled me to his side.

Sasuke: "But we already made plans so scram..ANIKI" He pulled me back to him.

Itachi: "Let her TALK little brother." he said grabbing me back to his side...ehh...what the hell is this?! tug of war!?

Sasuke: "She doesn't need to, I already answered for her, now come on Sakura, let's go start our game."

Itachi: "I'm sure Sakura would rather stay with me than you Sasuke"

Sasuke: "Yeah right."

Itachi: "hn"

Sasuke: "hn"

I heard them growl lowly as their each held either side of my hand ..I can feel the hatred radiating off them and I can feel the hatred for one another as the tension in the room was starting to intense.. when suddenly Mikoto called us all for dinner and I felt myself sigh in relief, she saved me at just the right time.

We all sat down in a natural form..Itachi and his friends (including my brothers) on one side... and Sasuke and his friends on the other but the girls were divided up as well..everyone was in their own group and there was an empty seat by each group..Where do I sit?...What do I do?.. I let out a very stressful sigh and I gasped as I watched everyone quickly look at me with concern then quickly look at each other and scowl before looking away again...I looked around to see Konan staring a death stare at Pein, and I looked at Pein who was staring at her back..

Konan: "Sakura, remember we need to talk later okay?"

Pein: "She can talk to you after she talks to me first, babe."

Konan: "I believe the term is 'ladie's first' _dear"_

Pein: "yeah, well not when it's too important, love."

Konan: "she's going to talk to me first Pein!"

Pein: "not before I get to her first Konan!"

Konan: "we'll see who gets to get first."

Pein: "hn, we will."

ugh...what's up with them?..

I walked around to sit next to an empty seat next to Naruto when Ino pulled me away.

Ino:"Sit with us Sakura!"

Naruto: "NO! Sakura sit next to US! We're sorry okay?! let's be friends please!"

Sakura: "uhm..."

Ino:"shut up idiot! she's sitting with us!"

Naruto: "don't call me an idiot now let go of her!"

They were pulling me once again when suddenly Itachi took my other hand..and walked me over to the seat next to him.

Ino/Naruto: "HEY!"

Itachi: "there's a lovely seat waiting for you next to me Sakura"

Sakura: "ahhhh, okay"

I was about to sit down when I felt a familiar warm hand grip my wrist tightly.

Sasuke: "she's sitting next to me, Itachi I have something interesting to tell her"

Itachi: "It can wait Sasuke"

Sasuke: "no it can't, now come Sakura"

Itachi grabbed my other hand.

Itachi; "let her go little brother, you're hurting her"

Sasuke: "you let go."

Pein: "Sakura, come sit next to Itachi"

Konan: "No Sakura come sit next to Oneechan okay? I wanna talk."

I saw Pein give Konan a death glare.

I looked around to see the girls glaring at their boyfriends and their boyfriends giving a death glare back.

Soon everyone was fighting about where they wanted me to sit when suddenly, Mikoto smacked both her sons hands and took my hand and walked me over to the seat that was in the middle.

Mikoto: "sit here Sakura."

Sakura: "hai...thank you Kaa-san"

Mikoto: "there now, stop fighting!"

I looked around as Itachi and Sasuke switch seats and ended up taking the seat that was near me. I sat there in silence daring not to make a move as I felt both Uchihas take my hand and slowly squeeze it underneath the table as they gave each other a death glare..I held in my breath as I noticed everyone was giving each other the equally same glare and I finally let out a quiet sigh as I watched the silent war unfold before me...

Ugh Sakura...what mess did you get yourself into this time?..

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Hey everyone! yay! chapter 15! sleepy Sasuke is so cute! :3 :3 :3 and I loved Kakashi's song, I hope you guys stayed in tune while reading that part to get the full aspect of his song, (I love you Kakashi) OH btw I will be doing a Saku/Kashi story soon, I think it'll be later on, when I'm nearly done with this story, it's going to be so much fun writing it! but anyway, thanks once again for the reviews and all, I love you all! thanks for the support! until next chapter-HClessthanthree! :D**


	16. Chapter 16-Sasuke to the Rescue?

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 16: Sasuke to the Rescue?**

* * *

Grrrr...Fucking Itachi and all his fucking friends just had to fucking barge in here to eat with us.

I was pissed the hell off at this moment.

I felt the veins on my head throb as watched Itachi laugh with Sakura from the corner of my eye as Kaa-san bought over the food.

Everyone: "itadakimaaaasu"!

Itachi: "mmm this smells delicious Kaa-san"

Kaa-san: "mmm it is, but I didn't cook this, Sakura did."

Soon there was a wave of compliments heading towards Sakura and I held back a smile when I saw her cheeks light.

Sakura: "ahh...thanks everyone! please enjoy!"

Sasuke: "hn, I've had better"

She turned towards me and stuck her tongue out and I immediately moved my hand to her knees and rubbed up her thigh. I continued to eat, as I grinned when I saw her shudder in both surprise and anger.

I was about to take a bite when I felt her stomp on my foot very, very hard.

Sasuke: "FUCK!"

Whack! A spoon came towards me smacking me on the head and I heard a loud roar of laughter.

Kaa-san: "no cursing!"

Sasuke: "hn...shit" I growled under my breath.

I moved my foot around underneath the table, when suddenly I felt someone kick me really hard, I kicked right back, the foot kicked me right back in even bigger impact. I looked up to see who did it and mine and Itachi's eyes met. He smirked as I scowled at him.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I tried to kick again, but I accidentally kicked the wrong person.

Pein: "shit." Suddenly I heard a very low bang, and Naruto shot up screaming.

He elbowed my side and growled at me.

Naruto: "that hurt Teme!"

I pushed him back and cursed at him.

Sasuke: "that wasn't me!"

Deidara: "ahahhaha are you boys playing footsie underneath the table? yeah-aaaaaaaah!"  
Naruto and I both kicked him and it caused Deidara to move his hands to the table that knocked over the glass of water and land on Hidan's lap. He got up and Naruto, and Kiba bursted out laughing.

Kiba: "Forgot your diaper Hidan?!"

Hidan: "FUCK YOU! you just saw it was water!"

Naruto: "HAHAHAHAAHA YOU PISSED YOURSELF!"

Hidan and Deidara ended up switching seats with Ino and Hinata.

Naruto smiled at Hinata who suddenly started turning flaming red.

I shot an eyebrow at her when suddenly I felt Naruto's foot rub against mine and I pushed him off his seat knocking him into the other guys.

Sasuke: "What the hell Dobe!"

Naruto: "Ehh?! heh sorry Teme."

Ugh..I sat there in silence trying to eat again as I suddenly felt something being thrown at me. I scanned the table to find the guys fine but the girls looking around.

I sneered at them, hn.

I looked back down when suddenly a shrimp was thrown at me and I quickly looked to see Sakura hold back a laugh.

grrrr..I picked up a few pieces of carrots and threw them in her hair when she wasn't looking only to have Itachi kick me over and over the table.

I kicked him back even harder the second I felt his leg near me.

I looked around to see Kisame suddenly purple, when I saw Konan smile in victory.

heh, whatever he did to piss her off he deserved it.

I looked back down on my food when I suddenly pieces of food being thrown at me, I knew it was Sakura. I moved my hand went right to her thigh and I felt her try to shift more, but I moved my foot next to hers and started rubbing my leg up and down against her leg. I watched in amusement as her face started turning flush red. I cupped her thigh in my hand and rubbed it back and forth as she shifted left to right in her seat. I moved my hand to her hand and rubbed her cold fingers with mine until I felt another hand come near mine and nearly grab it.

I moved my hand away quickly as I felt Itachi's eyes wander on me. I moved my eyes just enough to see him holding both her hands. I felt a slight pang in my chest, but I brushed it off quickly. I can care less about holding her hand...I just do it to get her to like me more so she won't ruin my chances at KU. That's it! I'm not jealous, nor do I like this bitch. I moved my hands all the way and saw Sakura eye me from time to time after that. I ate my food in silence suddenly feeling the strength to bother her drown from me. Man...I hate this bitch.. I really, really hate this bitch...

My mood lightened up as I saw everyone snicker around when Kaa-san when to go fix dessert as we played mindless pranks on each other at the table, which were getting worse by the second...and soon...

The rest of the dinner went with people sneaking random hits to one another when Kaa-san wasn't around

We finished dinner and walked over to the living room to chill with dessert and after-dinner tea.

Itachi: "Kaa-san, Tou-san is still at work right?"

Kaa-san: "mhm, it's a shame he couldn't meet Sakura again, or her wonderful family, speaking of which. boys...don't you have something to say to Sakura and her family?..."

I felt my body tense as we all slowly turned to look at my mother give us a stone cold stare.

Naruto: "ah-heh, heh..hehehhehehehhehe HAHAHAHAHA riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight uhm."

Naruto went over to Sakura as he smiled and scratched his head.

Naruto: "ahh..I said sorry before but I'll say it again..I'm sorry Sakura-chyan! Let's be friends okay?"

Guys: "yeah..we're sorry Sakura."

I watched as Sakura failed to hold back tears. The tears made her eyes twinkle as she accepted their apology, soon after everyone was in complete silence as their eyes drifted to me.

Ugh..I knew this was coming.

I sighed and got up to get another slice of cake when I was stopped by Kaa-san clearing her throat.

Kaa-san: "don't you have something to say to Sakura...Sasuke?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed again...shit.

Sasuke: "next time, put more tomato in the shrimp rice."

I heard a couple faint laughs, but were cut off by Kaa-san again.

Kaa-san: "Sasuke...dear...Sakura's waiting for your apology."

Sasuke: "I have nothing to be sorry for alright?"

Kaa-san: "Yes you are sweetie, now turn around and tell the girl sorry-"

Sakura: "-Kaa-san..it's alright okay? he doesn't ha-have to"

Kaa-san: "nonsense..say sorry Sasuke...right...now."

Itachi: "Forgive me Sakura, my brother has never done this before."

Sakura: "it's fine..he doesn't have to."

I turned around and glared at them both.

Sasuke: "see! she said I don't have to now get off my back about it...it's annoying already. I have enough of this, I'm always getting caught into situations with her and I hate it enough, if she says it's okay then it's okay..now stop annoying me about it..Geeze"

Kaa-san narrowed her eyes at me and glared at me till I looked away.

I don't want to say sorry to her, no way in hell am I saying sorry to her, she brought all this crap onto herself for messing with me in the first place.

Kaa-san: "Whether she says it's fine or not it doesn't matter, Uchiha men apologize for making any lady cry."

Sasuke: "but she's not a lady Mom! she's a psychotic girl okay?! She's crazy! I'm not saying sorry for something she brought onto herself!"

Kaa-san/Itachi: "Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "What?! it's true! you know it's true!"

I felt the tension in the room as Sakura's smile completely faded away.

Sakura: "It's fine, uhm..."

Her voice was shaky...ugh she's crying God, why is she such a fucking cry baby?

Itachi: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "it's fine Itachi"

There was silence in the air and a few minutes later people were leaving little by little.

Kakashi: "-clears throat- well uhm, I think it's about time we leave..thank you for your hospitality Uchiha-sama, we're sorry for the trouble"

Kaa-san: "oh please! it was no trouble, I learned so much about you all! please come again soon."

Pain: "ahh..please visit us as well Uchiha-sama"

Kaa-san: "Oh I will when I get the chance!"

They walked to the door and I saw Sakura bow to my mother, as my mother kissed her on the cheek. I put all my focus towards the door as I heard Kaa-san apologize on my behalf.

Sakura: "ahh please Kaa-san...there's no need okay? It's fine."

Kaa-san: "please come again Sakura"

Sakura: "I will."

Itachi: "we love having you here Sakura."

Sakura: "I like coming here as well Itachi-kun"

Itachi: "so that means you'll come again right?"

Sakura: "-giggles- hai! but next time I expect you to cook for me"

Itachi: "I make a mean bowl of cereal." he winked at her and she smiled and he smiled right back at her..no one else can see it, but their smiles held a deep love for one another.

Sakura: "sounds fancy! can't wait to try."

They laughed as she waved him another goodbye and he just stared at her..letting his eyes do the talking. It was making me gag.

I scoffed at them as I walked into the kitchen and got another slice of cake and walked up to my room and laid there as I drifted off to a very uncomfortable sleep..

The next three weeks were nothing but purely ANNOYING for me.

Sakura was a she-devil at the hospital, but something told me she was making me work extra hard because I didn't apologize to her that night, either way I was ready to run the second I get the chance because she wasn't giving me a chance to even catch my breath.

All you can hear is her big ass mouth order me around to get this, grab that, check this, fix that, it was driving me fucking crazy! I can't wait to get the hell out of here.

**Sakura's office**

Sasuke: "Fucking crazy bitch..."

Sakura: "we have to che- what did you just say?!"

Sasuke: "you're a FUCKING. CRAZY. BITCH!"

Sakura: "SAY IT TO MY FACE SASUKE, I DARE YOU!" Yep, she's still pissed at me.

I stepped up closer to her and right when I got close to her she punched me right in the gut completely airing me out.

Point 1 for Pinky for that cheap shot.

Sakura: "now, say it one more time..."

Sasuke: "fucking..."

She sat on me and pushed my head against the floor causing me to suffocate more.

Sasuke: "ugh! get your fat ass off of me!"

Sakura: "-GASP- I am not fat!"

Sasuke: "that's not what my lungs are telling me!"

Sakura: "you take that back! Say sorry Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "as if!"

Sakura: "fine!" She started bouncing on my back and I felt the air completely shot out of me. She's going to kill me.

Sasuke: "sorrrrrr-HELL NO! Fatty!" I heard her growl and suddenly grab my hair. I managed to turn myself over and she was now cradled over me and I moved my hands to her hips as she gripped my hair tighter when suddenly one of the nurses walked in..her eyes wide open as she stared at us in complete surprise.

Nurse: "Saku...ahhhhhhh! sorry, I didn't know you were uhm...busy"

I shot an eyebrow at her but then quickly scanned the situation. I was holding Sakura's hips while on the floor as she's cradled on me while grabbing my hair..ahh.

Sakura quickly jumped off me remembering to step on my hand before getting up.

Sakura: "NO! gross, Nimi-chan! you got the whole thing wrong, do you need help?"

Nimi: "oh ! sorry then, and no, but you're free to go."

Sakura: "yay!" she turned around and gave me a smile. "You can leave too Sasuke"

I shot her an eyebrow.

Sakura: "Ahh, I got a lot of stuff done these two weeks to take a personal day off today, because I er...I have stuff to do."

'_stuff to do?_ pfft, she's hiding something...

I got up and I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, but this time she didn't even look my way.

Sasuke: "what's wrong?"

Sakura: "...you're so mean Sasuke. I'm still pissed at you.."

Sasuke: "heh, what did I do?"

Sakura: "you don't even know how to say sorry to anyone..especially to me..." I narrowed my eyes at her, ugh she would bring that night up

Sasuke: " hn. you're still mad about that?"

Sakura: "yes!"

Sasuke: "Ha, I don't care, I'm just glad I can get the hell out of here."

Sakura: " grrr.. of course you wouldn't care...ugh you're so heartless it's so crazy! I can't help stay angry at you...grrr..I hate you!"

Sasuke: "You love me!"

Sakura: "Thbbbbbbbt!"

I wiped my face as she threw one of her giggle fits

Sasuke: "disgusting...ugh"

Sakura: "are you sure I love you now?"

She asked as she skipped to the door.

I pressed her against the door and softly kissed her cheek and whispered.. "more than ever" I laughed as I heard her hold back a gasp and flame up into a cherry.

Sakura: "oh! you're lucky I'm in a good mood today Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "why's that?"

Sakura: "because if I wasn't... I'd do this."

She grabbed the back of my shirt and quickly flipped it over my head and kicked me down as she ran out the door as I heard her laugh loud in victory.

I fixed my shirt and ran after her, and we ran all the way out the hospital until we were out of breath.

I stepped closer to her and she was walking backwards towards my bike in the hospital parking lot.

Sakura: "okay okay, sorry sorry sorry! okay? it was revenge for not saying sorry to me that night"

Sasuke: "really now?"

Sakura: "mhm, so haha Sasuke don't do anything back, we're even now!"

Sasuke: "are we now?"

Sakura: "yes-ahh!" She bumped against my bike and she panicked as I got closer to her.

Sakura: "hahahahhaa you're such a loser for falling for that hahahhahah, we're even now so don't hurt me!" I moved closer against her.

Sakura: "ahh! SASUKE!" I pressed closer against her until she nearly fell over my bike but I caught her on time. I pulled her up and grabbed her cheek.

Sasuke: " Ha, are you going to do that again?"

She shook her head.

Sasuke: "Promise?"

She nodded her head and I felt her hss in pain as I squeezed her cheek harder.

Sasuke: "good, because next time you don't I'm going to make you fall." I put her on the floor and she smiled at me as she was starting to walk the other way while texting on her phone like a psycho girl. she nearly walked into a car that was leaving the parking lot she screamed as she just stood there frozen and I quickly pulled her away from the car and shook her like crazy.

Sasuke: "Are you fucking crazy?!"

Sakura: "Oh shit that was close."

Sasuke: "what's so important on your phone that you didn't see that coming?!"

Sakura: "none of your business!"

Sasuke: "fine! you don't have to tell me, 'cause I can care less"

I let go of her and she was walking again and nearly tripped over her on heel but I caught her again just in time.

Sasuke: "geez, you need my help for everything now?"

Sakura: "let go!"

Sasuke: "okay" I let go and she screamed really loud as she grabbed onto my shirt, and I smirked as I planted her back on her feet.

Sakura: "thank you!..hmph, bye."

I shot an eyebrow at her.

Sasuke: "Didn't you say you wanted a lift earlier today?"

Sakura: "NO! I mean oh..uh, er no thanks my plans changed..hehe...well, bye!"

I narrowed my eyes at her...what is she up to?

Sakura: "bye bye Sasuke!" She yelled as she ran towards the other side of the road only to run into the stop sign. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking and her head shot right to me.

Sasuke: "-laughs- IDIOT! I saw that!"

Sakura: "Fuck you! Go away Sasuke I Hate you!"

Sasuke: "You love me!"

Sakura: "I hate you!"

Sasuke: "not when you'll need my help again!"

Sakura: "I won't ever need your help again Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "We'll see babe!"

Sakura: "Yeah, we will! and don't call me babe!" She looked at me, and stuck her tongue out as she shot me the middle finger and I winked at her as I got onto my bike and drove off and looked back to see Sakura look around as she ran to the corner of the street and made a turn towards the gift shop.

I continued to watch as she didn't go into the shop but run into some dude's arms.. who was that?... I suddenly felt my whole body shake, and I felt a sudden pang in my chest.

I told myself it wasn't my business as I forced myself not to look back at her or the fucker she was with.

**3 hours later...**

Sasuke: "hai, Kaa-san...ahh, no he's at Pain's house, it's fine, I'm going to grab a bite somewhere else."

I looked around to look for the perfect place to eat when my eyes were caught to a certain pink headed psycho girl who happens to look extra good tonight.

Sasuke: "uh...hai...I'll call you later Kaa-san.."

Kaa-san: "Sasuke?"

I hung up the phone as I watched Sakura strut down the street into Ichiraku's.

**Ichiraku's**

She had a black dress that danced from side to side as her hips shifted. Her legs were bare this time, and glowed from the street lights that were flickering on and off. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, as she smiled and walked in.

I was suddenly walking as well, and I had no clue why but I found myself following her. I walked into the restaurant and looked around to see Sakura greeting a bunch of people around our age at a table. I walked in closer and took a seat onto one of the booths nearby as I watched her slide into the booth. I scanned the table and noticed the kid Sakura hugged earlier today was wearing a Suna High jockey jacket. He sat there and I scowled as I watched him attempt to put his arm over Sakura, but she kept moving his hand away. Pfft, loser.

I decided I needed to get closer without seeming too weird. I made myself to a closer table, and sat there with my back against them, as I placed the tissue holder near me so I can see what they're doing and listened in on their stupid conversation. There was the blonde kid Sakura was with, another kid with brown hair, two kids with black, and two chicks, one a redhead and the other with jet black hair.

They all laughed as Sakura drank her juice. Ugh why does she look like that when meeting these kids? Did she make me work like a fucking DOG for those two weeks to meet with these assholes? Were they her friends from her old school? I ordered a drink as I sat back and listened to their conversation carefully, thanking Kami none of them can see me.

Brown: "hahaha, wow, so Sakura-chan, hows school here anyway?"

Sakura: "ahh it's alright I guess."

Blonde: "pfft, Sakura be real..you miss Suna right?" He kissed her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, and I felt a smile smirk creep onto my face noticing how she never did that to any of my kisses.

Sakura: " uhh..yeah! I do, but it's fine here."

Red: "sooooooooo, did you get together with 'hiiiim'?"

Sakura: "him?"

Jet black: "oh come on Saku-chan! that guy! that hot hot hot guy told us about!"

Sakura: "oh him, yeah -blushes- he umm mm he goes to school with me"

the jet black, and red head squealed in joy.

girls: "oh god we HAVE to meet him Saku!"

Sakura: "heh, mmm yeah, about that."

Brown: "Sakura finally got herself a boyfriend! haha wow!"

Sakura: "heh..heh..yeah finally"

Blonde: "heh..pfft, I bet he's not even that great...by the way Sakura..." He moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear that obviously made her blush. I scowled at the sight of her red cheeks...I hate this kid.

Brown: " hahaha are you jealous Hiro?"

Blonde: "why should I be? I bet he's some fag anyway-"

Sakura: "hey! he's not! he's a great guy!"

Blonde: "well how about you introduce us to this 'great' guy of yours?"

I held back a cough as I anxiously waited for her answer..suddenly feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of Itachi walking in here and pretending to be her boyfriend..

Sakura: "well..." she fidgeted in her seat as the Blonde was suddenly smirking.. I growled loudly as I saw his hand move near her thigh... Fucking pervert, only I'M allowed to touch her there!

Hiro: "well?.." he inched closer to her and she was about to move but she sat there frozen when she felt his hand inch closer to her thigh. This guy doesn't care about her, he just wants to get in her pants. Fucking bastard.

Sakura: "heh..let me see if I can get him to come here"

Girls: "eeeeeeeek! Yes!"

I held my breath as I watched Sakura panic in her seat, hehe yes, yes! PANIC Pinky! It's so fun to watch her fidget in her seat like a confused pink bunny.

Brown: "what's his name anyway? You always referred to the guy as 'him"

Sakura: "his name? oh his name is..."

They waited in silence and as she sat there frozen.

Heh, she couldn't call Itachi at this hour, he's with Pain at the moment, she knows her brother wouldn't let Itachi leave.

Blonde: "does he even have a name?..."

Red: "Sakura?"

I sat there frozen still as I watched Sakura scan the room, suddenly feeling the urge to get up and leave. Heh, looks like my show is almost over.

Jet black: "Sakura.. you're not lying about him are you?"

Sakura: "why would I lie about him?"

Hiro: "because we were young and we knew you liked me" suddenly his hand went right on her thigh and started rubbing upwards

Sakura: "-gasp- ahh, um Hiro..I never liked you.. and I texted him just now he'll be here soon..."

Hiro: "so what's this guy's name then?"

He was straddling her hips now and I felt myself shaking from head to toe. My veins were suddenly throbbing as I watched his dirty little hand touch my property. I took a sip of my drink thinking it would calm me down when suddenly I heard Sakura blurt out something that threw me off to the point of no return.

Sakura: "Sasuke! his name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha's my boyfriend!"

Everyone: "what did you say?!"

Sasuke: "what did she say...?"

Sakura: "what did I say..!?"

* * *

**HappyCrayon: hey guys! ^_^ I'm almost done with finals! I'm so happy (((: uhm I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter or not, but I hope you will! as always thanks for the reviews and support, I love you all! let me know what you think! thanks again!-HClessthanthree! :D**


	17. Chapter 17-Boyfriend

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC**

**Chapter 17: Boyfriend  
**

* * *

My heart was racing as I tried to playback the words I just spit out to these guys...'Sasuke Uchiha's my boyfriend?'..are you fucking crazy Sakura?! UGH!

I nodded my head slowly...yeah apparently I am. ugh...way to go Sakura.

Hiro: "no way, I heard the dude's like a douche, and he just plays with girls or some shit"

Sakura: "No! Sasuke's not like that, we've...we've been dating since I got here!"

Girls: "eeeeeeek!"

Julie: "Ugh, you're so lucky Sakura, I heard he's like a sex GOD!"

Ew...Sasuke you freak..

Sakura: " uh uhmm yeah..."

Hiro: "so why is it taking this 'sex God' to come here?"

Sakura: "He's busy, let me see..."

I texted Ino to ask for Sasuke's number and I was so happy to get it from her asap.

_text: lol u bettr tell me y u want this douche's # later Sakura_

_re:text: -_-" it's a long...disturbing annoying story but I will, chat later love you! thx again iou _

_re:re:text: luv ya! ;) _

I punched in Sasuke's number and took a deep breath in before thinking of what to say to this guy.. Ugh..how did he know I'll need his help again today?! FUCK! I hate my life right now! I know he's going to say no. I know it! I just know it!.. Sakura...what did you get yourself into again?!

_Text: hey Sasuke ^_^ it's Sakura :3...whatcha' doiiiin?_

_re:text: how did you get my number? I'm blocking you, you fucking stalker._

Asshole

_re:re:text: oh come on Sasuke don't! I need..um I need something...v-v_

_re:re:re:text: my help?...:p_

Ugh...it's like I can see his horrid smirk right now! I'm never going to live this down and I know it.

Hiro: "Sakura..hurry up.."

Sakura: "I know! sorry, he seems busy..hold on okay?"

I felt Hiro's hand suddenly move towards my inner thigh and I shifted away from him a little. Ugh, since when did this Dickhead get so touchy?!

He scowled at me, and I took in a deep breath as I gave the guys a wry smile. I decided I'd call him instead.

I scrolled for his name and clicked on it, and within seconds I saw a bright flash come from somewhere near our table. My head shot right towards the table and I smiled a big smile as I saw the back of Sasuke's head...hehehe what's he doing here?.

I continued to let his phone ring, when I saw him pick up and hang up again. I held back a laugh as I called again, when suddenly I got a text.

_text: stop calling me I'm busy Pinky_

_re:text: busy spying on me?_

_re:re:text: what the hell are you talking about?_

_re:re:text: fufufufufufu! turn around loser._

I held back a laugh as I saw Sasuke slowly turn around and he immediately stuck the middle finger at me the second our eyes met. Ha, busted!

I kept the phone under the table and sent him a text to meet me in the back alley.

Sakura: "I'm going to go use the lady's room, and give him a call to see if he can make it."

They all mumbled in disappointment, as they told me to hurry up.

I ran towards the back alley and looked around for Sasuke when suddenly a hand peered over me and grabbed me towards the wall. I started moving from left to right trying to peer myself away from the hand when I heard his voice.

Sasuke: "calm down psycho, it's me."

I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me. He steps back a little and he stares at me up and down. I felt my cheeks flush, suddenly feeling nervous...

Sakura: "wha-...what?..."

He shot an eyebrow at me.

Sasuke: "Did your brothers see you before you left the house?"

Sakura: "um...yeah...why?"

He smirked and shook his head.

Sakura: "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Did it look bad?..Did he not like it?...Wait! why do I care if he likes it or not?..

Sasuke: "nothing, hn.. just don't bend over"

I gasped and felt my whole body shake as my cheeks flared up. PERVVVV!

He held me tight as he laughed away. I pouted suddenly feeling conscious of my dress...ugh no wonder Hiro kept touching me like that...I pretty much welcomed him to grope my fucking thigh. I shook my head at that thought and focused on my real goal: get Sasuke to help me.

Sakura: "sooo Sasuke.."

I hope he agrees, I hope he agrees, I hope he agrees!

Sasuke: "nope"

Ugh...shit.

Sakura: "pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sasuke: "nope!"

Sakura: "you don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

Sasuke: " you're going to ask if I can help you lie to those freaks you're sitting with so you don't seem like the lying idiot you really are, and you're going to tell me it's one last favor, that's what you're going to say right? and my answer is no."

I got angry and stomped my foot on the ground in protest.

Sakura: "WHY?!"He lowered his head down till the tips of our noses kissed.

Sasuke: "because I hate you."

Sakura: "but I need help!"

Sasuke: "no thanks, I have better things to do" he let me go and started walking but I immediately jumped on his back and he cursed at me for nearly dropping him to the floor.

Sakura: "pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sasuke: " What the fuck? are you a fucking monkey or something? and no Sakura, Why should I help you anyway?"

Sakura: "because we have a special relationship please please pleasee!"

Sasuke: "yeah, and it's us hating each other now get the hell off me!"

Sakura: "nooooo! come on! just help me this one time" He grabbed me and peeled me off of him and planted me on the ground and tilted my chin up.

Sasuke: "I'm not going to help you, nor do I want to help you, it's your problem for blurting out my name instead of Itachi's,This is your mess, not MINE for once in my Goddamn life I'm not the one at fault, I hate you, you're annoying and all you do is put me in crazy situations, now leave me the fuck alone"

I pouted at him suddenly feeling the urge to cry. I felt tears burn my eyes as I started to sniffle.

Sasuke: "...no...oh God, no don't cry...don't you dare cry Sakura."

The tears were dripping down from my eyes and I was sniffling even more.

Sasuke: -sigh- stop..seriously, don't cry okay?"

Sakura: "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! you're so mean Sasuke WAHHHH!"

Sasuke: "shut up Sakura..."

Suddenly people from the streets were looking towards the alley asking Sasuke if he hurt me, and I continued to cry.

Sasuke: "okay, OKAY! I'll help you"

I stopped crying.

Sakura: "yay! thank you-"

Sasuke: "on one condition"

I gave him a questioning look as I wiped my tears away.

Sasuke: "You need to do a favor for me"

Sakura: " what favor?"

Sasuke: " I'll let you know once this is over"

Sakura: "mm okay!"

I saw his eyes light up and he smiled and I struggled to breathe for a brief second, and took in a deep breath to calm this sudden queasy feeling.

Sakura: "okay, that's done for right? so are you going to help me?"

Sasuke: "yeah yeah...I'll walk through the front."

I lit up like a candle and tackled him with a giant hug. I felt his body suddenly tense up and slowly hugged me back.

Sakura: "thank you thank you thank you!"

He chuckled as he held me tightly.

Sasuke: "who are these fuckers anyway?"

Sakura: "old friends.."

Sasuke: "hn. Figured"

Sakura: "yeah..they're in town for some stuff..and well it's a long story."

Sasuke: "yeah I don't...wanna hear it. Let's go."

He put me down and I walked into the door, only to run back out and jump on his back again.

Sakura: "waaaaaaaaaait!"

Sasuke: "whoa! what the fuck?! What NOW?!"

Sakura: "ahh...um hehehe well...see the whole time I told them about Itachi...and I-" I was cut off by a very exaggerated huff.

Sasuke: "NO WAY! I'm not acting like Itachi, it's my way or no way got it?"

Ugh..I had no choice..I was desperate for this guy's help..

Sakura: "-siiiiiiiiiiiiigh-... yes..okay.."

Sasuke: "good, now get off."

Honestly, I didn't want to get off his back at all. It was well built, and his shoulders were so strong, his skin was blazing hot and it felt so good to lay on him.

I forced myself to get off and he told me he'd text me if our plan starts to go down.

Sasuke: "you never had a boyfriend before right?"

Sakura: "ahh..nooooo..." I suddenly felt like a child who's been put on the spot by her teacher in front of the whole class.

Sasuke: " heh...just follow my lead."

Sakura: "hai...oh and Sasuke?" He turned around half way to look at me.

Sakura: "thank you."

He smirked and turned back while signaling me the peace sign meaning: 'whatever' which meant 'you're welcome' in Sasuke language so yay!

I took a deep breath and walked back into place to find them all talking among themselves.

Sakura: "-sigh- sorry I took so long, we had a really long talk.."

Juli: "is he coming?"

Sakura: "yeah he said he's close by."

Hiro: "Well, are you going to sit or what?"

I stepped closer and Hiro took my hand and pulled me close to him having me nearly sit on his lap.

Sakura: "Hiro, let go."

Hiro: "relax"

Sakura: "I can't, I'm halfway on your lap you know."

Hiro: "Doesn't matter right?"

I got angry, and I suddenly felt the urge to punch this guy when suddenly I heard a familiar voice, a voice at this very moment I was happy to hear.

Sasuke: "Cheating on me already Sakura?"

My head quickly turned towards the strong hand that suddenly pulled me up and smack me against a very hot, rock hard body, and I felt his warm moist lips meet mine. He held me hard against his body, and I expected the kiss to be aggressive as usual, but it wasn't...it was soft...and welcoming to my lips, mind and heart.. I felt him smile as we kissed a bit longer and parted away.

Sakura: "Sasuke..." I felt my cheeks flush up at the sudden sight of him. Gah, this is so weird!

calm down Sakura, this is just an act.

He winked at me as he bit his lip and came to lick mine once more before taking a seat in the booth. I stood there frozen not knowing how to act during this situation...I never had a boyfriend before so how the fuck am I suppose to know what to do or what to say damn it?!

Sasuke: "aren't you going to sit?"

Sakura: "ah-ha.. umm..." my cheeks flushed a deeper red, and he chuckled this golden warm succulent chuckle that made my heart do a backflip and jump from side to side in my ribcage.

Sasuke: "come here..." He took my hand gently and placed me right next to him as his arm slid right over my shoulder. I sat there trying to relax myself so it didn't seem weird. I looked at him and I tried to progress Sasuke's aura..it's completely changed...It was warm and welcoming..he felt like he really just meant every gesture he did towards me..Although he looked like Sasuke..and I knew it was Sasuke but I still couldn't believe it... He looked around the area then slowly looked at me and bit his lip again.

Sasuke: "-chuckles- what?"

I took another deep breath and I let out a giant smile. God, this is so weird.

Sakura: "-shakes head- nothing."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me again quickly before looking back at the guys at the table. Okay, Sakura...just follow his lead. trust him..trust the guy who's been ruining your life since the day you got here...ahh don't think about that idiot! just FOCUS.

Right, focus.

He kissed me again and nuzzled against my neck and I let out a giggle because his hair was starting to tickle me,and I saw his eyes quickly shoot towards Hiro.

I looked back at the guys and I saw Julie, and Jen stare down at him as their cheeks were painted pink. I suddenly grew angry when I saw how different they looked now that Sasuke was here. I cleared my throat and all eyes were now on me, including the girls..heh much better.

Sakura: "ahh, guys meet my boyfriend Sasuke..uhm Sasuke, these are my friends from my old middle school.. Julie, Jen, Hiro, and Zen."

The girls giggled when Sasuke's eyes reverted to them and I suddenly grew angry again.

Jen: "hi...ahh wow...-giggles- nice to meet you Sasuke."

Zen: "sup."

Hiro: "..."

Sasuke: "hn."

Julie: "...H-...Hot."

My eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth, and I felt Sasuke slightly smirk at her reaction and suddenly I felt myself get angrier... grrrrrrr don't smirk at her you douche!

hmph!

He didn't revert his eyes away from Julie but I felt his hand rub my hips to remind me he's mine..welll...pretending at least.

Julie: "nice to finally meet you Sasuke...Sakura told us about you, it's nice to see you're together now."

Sasuke: "yeah."

Jen: "She didn't quite tell us EVERYTHING about you."

Julie: "yeah like how good of a kisser you are."

Sasuke: "uhh."

Julie: "or how good you are in bed-"

Sakura: "Julie!"

She laughed and I noticed her give me a very faint scowl before turning herself back to Sasuke.

Julie: "gosh, relax Saku, can't a girl just get to know her friend's man?"

Hiro: "hmmm...well.. you play any sports Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "hn, Soccer for the most part."

Hiro: "team?"

Sasuke: "captain, center field."

Hiro: "me too, same as well."

Sasuke: "won every game in the last 3 years since I joined"

Hiro: " play offs?"

Sasuke: "yep."

Hiro: "see you there then."

Sasuke: "that's if you make it."

Hiro scowled at him and Hiro's eyes quickly went to mine and he smirked.

Hiro: "you'll come to see my game right Sakura? you used to come all the time back in Suna."

I felt Sasuke's hand suddenly clutch my side.

I held back a squeal from the random pain but he quickly went back to rubbing my sides.

Sasuke: "too bad, she's coming to see me this time, right babe?" He smiled at me and I nodded welcoming another Sasuke kiss onto my lips to only have a random foot poke mine.

I didn't react as we parted, but I did look down to see black pumps near Sasuke's foot. I narrowed my eyes at Julie who was too busy eye fucking Sasuke to notice. ugh..this bitch, of course she'd do this to him..not only is this guy perfect in every way, physically, he's also MY boyfriend!...well my pretend boyfriend..uhm either way, she always wants what's mine. greedy bitch.

Julie: "wow...you're the soccer team captain..and you do judo as well..hah wow you probably have to work out all the time right?"

He shot an eyebrow at her that translated to : isn't it obvious stupid?, but I guess Julie didn't notice the symbolism in it, and he just nodded slowly at her and she suddenly had a stupid giggle fit.

Sasuke: "ahh yeah...every morning, and night, and sometimes during the day."

Julie: "yeah I can tell...it shows.." she licked her lips as her hungry eyes stared down his shirt.

I tugged Sasuke closer to me.

Sakura: "hey _Julie_ how's that boyfriend of yours by the way?"

I waited for her to reply but I couldn't help but grow angry at how she was suddenly ignoring me.

Sakura: "Julie? How's Dano-san?"

Julie: "huh?" she finally turned her head to me. "oh yeah he's fine... he's busy with Uni stuff anyway..so Sasuke..."

Sakura: "that's good."

Julie: "What Uni are you going to Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "ahh..um KU."

Julie: "oh! cool! I was thinking about going there."

Zen: "what are you talking about? you were trashing about it just the other day."

She pushed Zen as we laughed...well they laughed. I was too busy cursing at her under my breath to laugh.

Julie: "what do you know anyway Zen?"

Sasuke: "hn, you want anything ?"

Sakura: " hm...fries?" I felt my cheeks blush again.

Sasuke: " hn..alright" He touched my cheek and we came in for another kiss, and I felt his tongue lightly dance with mine before parting away..I felt his hand rub up my thigh and I tried not to scream when I felt his hand rub the edge of my panties..this fucking pervert.. he chuckled again before ordering some fries for me.

Jen: "aww, Sakura you're so lucky!"

Sakura: "huh? ahh yeah .." He pulled me against him harder I felt his lips nuzzle against my neck and I shoved his hand away from underneath the table. He moved his hand right back to the edge of my panties to have the edge snap against my leg and I kept smacking his hand away. He grabbed my hand and pinched it before I broke free and smacked his hand away. He went back to rubbing my thigh and he found his way into my inner thigh and I felt him tickle me. I kicked his leg but he made no movement as he let out a warm laugh..fuck !

He leaned in close to me and I felt his hot breath heating up my neck, putting me into a trance.

Sasuke: "you're very ticklish aren't you Sa-Ku-Ra?"

I turned around and our noses were kissing again and I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

Sakura: "quit it Sasuke." I whispered while smiling.

Sasuke: "ahh but you wanted me to be your boyfriend no?" He came down and pecked my lips and I kissed him back slightly surprising him we parted and we moved closer to each other so none of them can hear us at all.

Sakura: "boyfriend yes, horny perv no."

He smiled as he went back in for another kiss and I felt his hand glide down my back. My eyes shot open and I noticed how Sasuke's eyes weren't on me at all..his eyes were glued towards Hiro's direction. I held back a laugh as we parted again and I snuggled back in his arms. To see Julie and Hiro looking pretty pissed off. I suddenly felt happy that they were feeling jealous.

Julie: " hmm..so what was your reaction when you saw Sakura again Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "don't remember. I was too busy thinking of the night when we fuc-" I covered his mouth and let out a faint laugh.

Sakura: "that's none of their business Sasuke"

Zen: "whoa..what?"

Sakura: "nothing!" He managed to peer my hand away and he held my hands between his legs.

Sasuke: "heh, cute. she's still shy about it when I told her it's no big deal"

I saw Jen, and Julie's eyes suddenly widen as they stared at me.

I looked away and growled at Sasuke.

Hiro: "Sakura.."

Sakura: "what?"

He stared at me and I know what he was saying but I pretended to be clueless.

Julie: "wow Sakura, I didn't think you'd move so fast"

Sasuke: "heh, yeah she didn't want to wait another second to-"

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

The waitress came by and left the fries on the table while giving me a completely weirded out look.

Sasuke: "chill babe, have some fries." He swiftly grabbed a french fry and came down and kissed me, while pushing the fry into my mouth with his tongue, rubbing his tongue against mine before biting half of it away. I glared at him and he gave me an evil smirk back. " is it good Sakura..?"

I was shaking in my seat... this guy's such a PERV!

His eyes were staring right at me as if they were talking for him telling me to 'nod and smile'.

I did as his eyes told and I saw how ready he was to burst out laughing...he's enjoying this...bastard.

Julie: "hmm, to think little Sakura was the one who said she'd wait till marriage."

Sasuke: "yeah, -laughs- she's really into it too-"

I stomped on his foot and he shut his mouth nearly failing to hold back a laugh. He moved my hands away and kissed them both while giving me a very cunning, and evil smirk... bastard.

Ugh he's making me sound so dirty!

Sasuke: "talk about a sex addi-" I smacked his mouth shut again as I heard them all gasp in surprise and Hiro let out a very stressful sigh... Suddenly the lights started dimming down, and I saw the night lights go up, and music started playing.

Hiro: "Sakura let's dance!"

Sakura: "huh?"

He jumped over the table and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor before I even had the chance to protest.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: wow it's been a couple days since I updated. Sorry, for the wait...and sorry if this wasn't good enough. Finals ended and I thought I was free but summer work really punched me in the face. but I finally managed to finish this chapter I was writing throughout the week I'm not sure if it was good enough, hopefully next chapter will be better please bare with me! thanks again for all the support you guys give me it really makes me happy :) thank you again, until next chapter-HClessthanthree! :D**


	18. Chapter 18- Kill Me Now

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC**

**Chapter 18: Kill Me Now**

* * *

I watched Sakura look back at me with trouble eyes and I was about to text her to come back to me when I felt the Black haired hoe grab my hand.

Julie: "come Sasuke let's dance!"

She pulled me to the dance floor and I felt a whole mass of girls just suddenly run towards me.. Just as I managed to peer away from her hand and look for Sakura I felt Julie wrap her arms around me and grind against me. I growled and managed to move away from her only to have her call for me.

I had to squeeze and push myself from the sudden full dance floor.

I looked around to see Sakura between that Hiro fucker and another dude.

Hiro had a glass of beer in his hand and he was holding her close to him. His hands grinding up and down her body. His front against her back as they moved to the music. I couldn't see her face because her hair was covering most of it, I saw his hands slide near her ass and Sakura's body jolted up. I felt my veins start throbbing and blood rush to my head.

I pushed everyone away and walked over to them and called out Sakura's name.

Sasuke: "Sakura! get over here right now!"

She looked around and I waved my hand at her, she looked at me as if I've come to save her life.

I ran closer to her as she started calling my name and she reached her hand out. I nearly grabbed her but Hiro grabbed her hand and wrapped it around himself and started dancing with her again.

grrrrrrrrrrr...who the fuck does he think he is?

I got close enough and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her really hard against me.

She grabbed onto me and snuggled into my arms, normally I'd sort of...enjoy this but right now but I was pissed the hell off.

Hiro: "eyy, what the hell man?"

Sasuke: " Hands off my woman!"

Hiro: "chill bro we were just dancing right Sakura?" He smirked at her and licked his lips.

Sasuke: "Like I give a fuck what you were doing, don't touch her."

Hiro: "a little too possessive aren't we Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "hn, whatever."

I narrowed my eyes at him and noticed how he suddenly looked like he lost half his IQ points...this fucker's really drunk.. he ignore my death glare as his eyes danced all over Sakura. I held her tightly and pulled her near the center of the floor.

Sakura: "thank you thank you thank you!"

Sasuke: "tssh, why didn't you just move away from him?"

Sakura: "I..I don't know...I have no idea why he's so touchy today.. ugh...and he smells like alcohol."

Sasuke: " it's cause you're dressed like that.. it's attracting perverts everywhere..so don't let other guys touch you or else you're going to regret it got it?...hn, idiot.. so annoying geez"

Sakura: "...sorry... Sasuke. I thought this dress was cute...so I wore it..."

Sasuke: "I never said it looked bad on you.."

She smiled at me, and I kissed the tip of her nose and smiled back.

Sasuke: "but I still don't like it because it attracts attention...-sigh-..just be cautious okay?"

She nodded her head and held herself tightly against me.

Sasuke: "All you do is cause me trouble you know that?"

She blushed and pouted at me.

Sakura: "sorry Sasuke..I'll be more careful..." She kissed my cheek and my heart skipped a couple beats but I had no idea why.. My mind was in a trance as I pulled her close to me and bit her lower lip without thinking about it. I sucked on it gently as I moved my hands down to her hips and suddenly felt us moving from side to side along with the music. I felt her hips start swaying faster and I felt my body suddenly moving along with hers. Soon we were dancing along with the music and I struggled to stop a smile from creeping on my face. I spun her around and she slide her hands to mine and wrapped my arms around her as we continued dancing. I felt her press herself against me as the music got louder and suddenly the place was getting hotter.

I couldn't peer my eyes away from her when suddenly I saw how her dress was suddenly rising up even more and her lace panties were slightly flashing. I looked from the corner of my eyes to see Hiro and Julie stare at us while downing another glass. His nasty eyes were on exactly where I guess they would be. He quickly looked over at me, and we scowled at each other as he took another glass.

The shit I'd do to that kid if I wasn't helping Pinky out right now...

Suddenly I got an idea, our eyes didn't falter away from each other and I suddenly started smirking at him, as my hands started gliding up and down Sakura's body. I moved my hands to her thighs and slowly moved them towards her plump ass and I felt her slightly shiver.

Sakura: "stop that Sasuke, I'll break your hands."

Sasuke: "shut up they're watching."

Sakura: "who..?"

Sasuke: "you're lame ass friends."

Sakura: "ahh...um"

I moved my head to her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

Sasuke: "you stop me now, and this little plan will come crashing down."

Sakura: "fuck..."

I chuckled into her ear and I felt her slightly gasp as I found myself grinding my pelvis against her. I spun her around and I saw her eyes quickly look to the side, and noticed Julie and Hiro whisper to each other.

Sakura: "shit she's probably telling Hiro we know they're watching."

Sasuke: " we just have to convince them some more."

Sakura: "how?"

I smirked and let out a slight chuckle.

Sasuke: "follow my lead."

I moved her arms over my shoulder and pulled her tightly against me and started kissing her neck. I felt her slightly whimper in pain as I bit down hard against her slender neck. She giggled a bit as I licked her neck slightly as the music was changing. I smiled as I left pecks on her neck and we were dancing again.

She moved my head to meet with hers and kissed me gently. I smiled at how innocent her kisses were. I was afraid of how much control she had over me. She can make me do anything for her..it's insane, I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that or not.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by her sudden giggles.

Sakura: "Hiro's turning red, from anger, hahahaha."

Sasuke: "-laughs- yeah,...-sigh- I hate him."

Sakura: "yeah I know you do...sorry about this Sasuke."

I kissed her lips and I looked from the corner of my eyes to see Julie and Hiro down more drinks as they watched us. I seen the flame in his eyes, heh, a little more and he's gonna burst...Excellent.

Sasuke: "hn, its fine, this isn't so bad."

Sakura: "hmm really? it's not pure torture for you?"

Sasuke: "nope, wanna know why?"

Sakura: "hm? why?"

Sasuke: "heh, cause I can do this..." I moved my hands from her hips to under her dress and rubbed her bare thigh and her ass that was covered by a very thin piece of lace.

I felt her gasp, but the smile in her face didn't fade.

Sakura: "just wait till this is over, I'm going to cut your hands off and feed em to Kiba's dog."

Sasuke: "let's see you try." I continued to laugh as I rubbed her legs and moved my hand back to her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. My tongue slipped into her mouth and I could barely hear her moan into my mouth. I rubbed the tip of my tongue against hers and started sucking on her tongue slightly. Her hands were clenching my shirt tighter and I moved in closer as people were getting closer to us because of the music.

I wrapped one of her legs around me and she slid her hands up and down against my abs. I smiled as I noticed she's always touching my abs and hair first before any other part of my body. I felt her tap my chest slightly and we parted away leaving ourselves to suddenly start breathing heavily.

Sakura: "sorry...it was getting hot.."

Sasuke: "ahh...-clears throat- yeah.. want a drink babe?"

Sakura: "hm?."

I smirked as I saw her cheeks blush up, she nodded her head slowly and I saw her bite her lip to hold back a smile.

I tilted her chin up and stared right into her beautiful eyes...I've never seen such beautiful eyes before. Her thick black eyeliner just made her eyes bright up even more. I kissed her once before taking her hand and walked her over to the bar.

We stepped closer to them and right that very second Hiro moved closer to Sakura,but I managed to press her against me and shift her to the other side of me.

Julie: "wow Sakura, since when did you learn to dance so hot like that hmmmmm?"

She started laughing suddenly and sighed deeply, obviously still pissed that I ditched her.

Hiro: "hey Saku, want a drink?"

Sakura: "ahh um no thanks Hiro, you know I can't take alcohol."

Hiro: "right right, you're a good girl right? what about your boyfriend?"

I shot an eyebrow at him and he smiled and handed a drink over to me.

I scowled at him and pushed his hand away.

Sasuke: " I gotta take her home later."

Julie: "oooh, you're so lucky Sakura, Sasuke left me just to find you hehehe, he's sooo sweet."

Sakura: "ahaha Julie you seemed to have a bit too much no?"

She downed another drink and smiled at Sakura.

Julie: "nah, I can handle it."

She got up and tried to step over to Sakura, but tripped over her foot and landed on my chest.

I felt her hands clutch my shirt and slowly look up at me.

Julie: "heh, so-sorry Sasuke."

I placed her back on her feet and she just stared at me and I felt Sakura peer closer to me.

Julie: -sigh- well this place is dying out where are Jen and Zen?"

Hiro: "dunno, let me check"

Hiro pressed speaker as they waited for the kid to pick up and we stood there feeling awkward when we heard heavy breathing in the background as he answered the phone.

Hiro: "where are you dude?"

Zen: "-breathes heavily- fuck off, I'm busy."

Jen: "hang up ahh...mmm...AHH! hang up!"

I looked away as I saw Sakura blush and look towards the street as Julie bursted out laughing and Hiro hung up.

Hiro: "horny mother fuckers..they always do this."

Julie: "it's Jen, she's a touchy drunk, forget it, let's just wait"

Hiro: "anyway..Sakura, is there a way I can talk to you..." He looked up at me and scowled as he looked back at her. "alone?".

She looked up at me and I nodded at her while giving her a kiss before she let go of me and they walked to the other side of the dance floor. Sakura and I stared at each other until she was out of sight. I was just about to follow them when I felt Julie grab my hand.

She moved close to me and whispered into my ear..

Julie: "Sasuke, let's go somewhere hm?"

Sasuke: "I need to wait for Sakura."

Julie: "she'll be here when you get back now come here hehe!"

She giggled as she grabbed me and moved me near one of the other private rooms.

Julie: "you know Sasuke...Hiro really likes Sakura...he asked her out a little before we found out she was moving"

I let go of her hand and I tried to walk away but stopped as she continued talking.

Julie: "He was convinced she would've said yes if she didn't move back here"

I turned around and smirked at her.

Sasuke: "heh, I figured he likes her, it's too bad she's mine."

Julie: "why do you like her anyway?..you guys don't suit each other at all..she's soo...ehh..and you're so ..wow..hm, you suit someone better than Sakura.."

Sasuke: "why do you care? aren't you her friend? shouldn't you be happy for her?"

She stepped closer to me while zipping her top down a little.

Julie: "I am!...well, I was, hmm...I understand why she didn't tell us your name before...she was hiding you from us..."

Sasuke: "hn."

Julie: "she's lucky...to have a boyfriend like you..but something still bothers me about your relationship."

Sasuke: "what?"

Julie: "well it's a bit odd, I'm not convinced you're really together...I feel like she doesn't satisfy you enough...no matter how many times you guys kiss...it's like it's not enough for you Sasuke..you need someone to please you fully...am I right?.."

Sasuke: "hn, are you saying that because you want me in your pants Julie?"

She smiled as she stepped closer to me.

Julie: "would you be willing to fulfil that request Sasuke?"

She suddenly moved her hands to my pants and smiled at me. I moved my hands to her shoulders and held her firmly. She sighed as I glided my hands down her arms and grabbed her hands.

Julie: "mmm, such warm hands..."

Sasuke: "yeah..."

She moved closer to me for a kiss and I pushed her back against the wall.

She gasped but giggled again, and I can tell she was getting excited.

I moved close to her lips and her breathing was getting heavier..

I was centimeters away from her lips..and smiled as I saw her lips slightly part.

Julie: "Kiss me Sasuke..." she whispered I took in a deep breath making sure her breathing got heavier and heavier..she smiled as she saw me suddenly smirk at her request..

Sasuke: " I didn't know Sakura had such great friends.." I whispered back and I pushed her away as I walked back towards the dance floor. I looked around to see the room getting even more packed with people as I heard Julie suddenly curse at me for leaving her hanging.

I walked out to look for Sakura, I moved and pushed till I bumped into a figure and I felt two arms wrap around me as we landed on the floor and I looked down to see Sakura wiggling under me.

Sasuke/Sakura: "I was looking for you!"

We got up and I pulled her over to the side.

Sakura: "Sasuke, we got a problem...I was outside when-...hey Sasuke..what's this?"  
I looked down to see the lipstick stain on my collar. I looked up at her and suddenly she looked fumed. What the hell? where the hell did it come from? She narrowed her eyes and growled at me.

Sakura: "You dirty, fucking cheater!"

Sasuke: "What the hell? I swear I didn't do anything!"

Sakura: "Who were you with hmm?!" She put her hands to her hips and started tapping her foot. I ran my hands through my hair when suddenly I noticed a tiny little blister on her lip...I pulled her closer and stared right at her lip.

Sasuke: "what's that?"

She gasped and quickly moved her hand over her lip and shook her head rapidly.

I peeled her hand off and grabbed her wrist.

Sasuke: "who did that to you?! it was that Hiro fucker wasn't it?!"

Sakura: "Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "I'll kill him!"

voice: "kill who Teme?"

Sakura and I froze in position as we slowly turned around to see dobe, and the whole gang (girls included) look at us...Fuck my messed up life...

Sasuke: "uhhh..."

Sakura: "shit" she whispered to herself as she clenched onto me.

Sasuke: "what are you guys doing here?"

Naruto: "Your phone was off so we came to look for you, who would've thought Sakura-chyan was here tooo- Sakuraaaaaa-chyaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn"!

Sakura: "heh Naruto...guys! what's up?"

I eyed them all and noticed the girls giving Sakura a devious smirk...

Ino: "you tell us, Sakura."

Sai: "Ugly, why are you with Sasuke?"

Sakura: "huh? Sasuke? with me?..." We looked at each other and then screamed in unison.

Sasuke/Sakura: "NO WAY!"

Sasuke: "fuck out of here...I just came here for some food."

Sakura: "yeah..and I'm here to enjoy the music and we just ran into each other that's all."

My heart was racing as they suddenly smirked and I saw them all slowly stare us down.

Neji: "so you're holding each other because?..."

We looked at eachother then down at our hands and quickly pushed each other away.

Sakura: "ha! uhm anywaaaayyy, I uh...I got stuff to do so..I'll see you guys later..." She stepped on my foot lightly and I looked to my side to see Hiro, Julie, Jen, and Zen wave at us and I stepped on her foot to let her know I see them.

Sasuke: "Dobe, your buying, let's get a table."

Sakura: "ahh...well see you guy-"

Naruto: "nonesense! come on Sakura-chyaaan" He grabbed an arm around Sakura's neck and pulled her with us.

Hinata: "come on Sakura-chan, we have questions."

Sakura: "heh...uhmm well"

She looked back at me and I shrugged at her as we noticed them come closer.

Sasuke: "come on!"

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "just come!"

I pushed them all towards the tables when all of a sudden Hiro called Sakura out having everyone turn to her.

Hiro: "Yo, Sakura! Uchiha! you leavin' already?"

Sasuke: "Dobe get a table before they run out, hurry! I gotta handle something"

Naruto: "Teme, but- FINE! let's go! I'm dying for some raman anyway. come Sakura-chyan"

They walked towards the table and I held Sakura's hand before she walked off with the gang as her friends got closer to us but she moved her hand away pouting at me.

Sasuke: "get your friends out of here!"

Sakura: "no you get YOUR friends out of here Sasuke"

Sasuke: "They won't leave without asking why."

Sakura: "and what makes you think these guys won't?"

Sasuke: "actually, nevermind let em stay I wanna ask Hiro a question."

Sakura: "I can't believe you're still hung up on this, you don't even know the story Sasuke."

Sasuke: "I know enough to beat the shit out of him-"

Sakura: "you better not Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "try and stop me polkadots!"

Sakura: "don't call me that!"

Jen: "call you what?"

We both looked to the side and saw the four of them stare at us as if we were completely nuts.

Sakura: "uh nothing, what's up?"

Zen: "it's getting too crowded we thought we'd grab a bite before heading out back home"

Yes! They're leaving soon.

Sakura/Sasuke: "perfect"

They shot an eyebrow at us and we let out a nervous laugh.

Sakura: "I mean..uh that's great you want to eat..let's go somewhere else and eat."

Jen: "this place has really good food let's just eat here."

Sakura: "but- um"

Julie: "but what Sakura?"

Sakura: "noth-"Sakura looked at her and I noticed Sakura's eyes widen when she took a look at Julie. "nothing..."

She shot back at me and narrowed her eyes at me and I gave her a questioning look until I noticed Julie's red lips...it matched the mark... on my motherfucking shirt...FUCK.

Sasuke: "Sakura-" She turned away from me and smiled at her friends.

Sasuke: "let's eat." She said as we walked towards the tables and we turned right back around when we saw the gang look at us and beckon their hands.

Sakura: "or not"

They shot an eyebrow at us again.

Hiro: "why not? I'm actually hungry now."

Sasuke: "seems like tables are full."

Sakura: "yeah let's come back later."

Julie: "what are you talking about theres a booth right there.."

We turned around and looked over at the table that was directly across from our gang's table.

Sakura: "ahh well umm..."

Sasuke: "you guys eat, Sakura and I have to talk."

Sakura: "uh-yeah, we need to TALK about a lot of things."

Sasuke: "yes, because you're clearly not telling me something."

Sakura: "oh I would've if you weren't so BUSY Sasuke."

Sasuke: "well I wouldn't have been BUSY if you ditched me to go TALK."

She growled at me when we suddenly heard them laugh.

Julie: "lover's quarrel?"

Sasuke/Sakura: "no!"

Sasuke: "she's just a little agitated because usually at this time we fu-" She smacked her hand over my mouth and let out a slight laugh before moving close to me.

Sakura: "he's just kidding but seriously-" she was cut off by my bastard of a best friend..

Naruto: "Sakura-chyaaaaaaaan! Teme come over!"

Sasuke: "fucking Dobe..."

Julie: "whose that?"

Sakura: "classmates! They're classmates just saying hi!"

Julie: "not your friends? pfft..I figured they weren't."

Sakura: "They are!"

Jen: "ooh, I'd love to meet them."

Sakura/Sasuke: "you can't!"

Everyone: "why not?"

Sakura: "ahh because..um...I don't know..let's..-sigh- let's go meet my new friends.."

They shot an eyebrow at us and then started walking towards the booth. Fuck...just how fucked up was this night going to turn out?! Fuck it, Fuck everything.

Naruto: "Teeeeemeeeeeee come onnnnn!"

Sasuke: "fucking Dobe, fucking dobe..fucking dobe" I mumbled to myself as we got to the booth.

Julie: "hiya!"

I looked at my gang to see them all give Julie a weird look.

Kiba: "hello...do we know you..?"

Julie: "nope." she said while taking a seat at the booth. "but you know my friend Sakura."

She smiled as they all turned towards Sakura.

Jen: "introduce us Sakura!"

Sakura: "right...um guys...these are my friends from my old school..this is Zen, Julie, Jen and Hiro... guys these are my friends from my new school..Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari..."

They exchanged hellos and 'nice to meet yous' before taking a seat in the booth all except for me and Sakura. They looked up at us and shot us an eyebrow as we stood there looking around.

Zen: "sit down guys."

Sakura/Sasuke: "no thanks."

Sasuke: "I have to talk to Sakura" I growled while grabbing her hand.

I scowled at every single one of them before walking towards the bathroom, seeing Sakura follow behind me. I noticed all of their eyes watch us as we made our ways to the restrooms. I looked to see them avert their eyes to each other, and pulled her near the private rooms.

Sasuke: "This is a fucking mess."

Sakura: "what do we do?!"

Sasuke: "you tell me Genius! this is all your fault!"

Sakura: "They wouldn't have came here if you didn't turn off your phone!"

Sasuke: "I couldn't pick up because I was too busy trying to help your ass!"

Sakura: "now what?!"

Sasuke: "... let me think..." I sighed as I brushed my hand through my hair thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

Sakura: "-gasp- what if they start talking about us being together Sasuke?"

Oh FUCK! I forgot about that.

Sakura: "they'll find out we're lying and I'll never be able to show my face again."

Sasuke: "I can't just suddenly tell all of them to play around they're too many of them they'll ask me why and I can't handle explaining all this shit to them cause they're all idiots!"

Sakura: "oh God.. I feel sick..."

Sasuke: "Okay look, relax okay? we got this...every time they bring us up just change the subject..no one will notice..just don't make it obvious..got it?"

Sakura: "what if it doesn't work?"

Sasuke: "I'll make it work, just trust me."

Sakura: "sure! why not?! why should I trust a guy that kisses another girl behind my back?!"

Sasuke: "I don't know, why don't I ask Hiro since he put that disgusting shit on your lip!"

Sakura: "It was an accident!"

Sasuke: "yeah he accidentally kissed you right?! Save your excuses for the hospital after I beat the shit out of him Sakura"

Sakura: "Don't touch him Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "like I said, try and stop me."

We argued back and forth till we felt a dozen eyes stare at us. We slowly looked towards the very full booth and I heard her nervously laugh as she waved at them.

I looked back at her and nodded at her.

Sasuke: "just follow my lead okay?"

Sakura: "ugh fine...cheater"

Sasuke: "don't push it Pinky!"

Sakura: "I hate you."

Sasuke: "don't worry, I hate you too."

We mumbled curses and names at each other while walking back to the booth. I let her sit down first and I awkwardly sat next to her and immediately noticed my gang give me a weird ass stare.

They looked at eachother then look back at me and Sakura as if they were looking at something bizarre. I looked at Sakura's friends and felt a slight of relief when they didn't notice the weird stares we were getting.

Sakura: "haha! uhm -clears throat- this is nice...my old friends...and my new friends.. are all together." Everyone agreed that it was a nice time.. I took a slight breath of relief until Julie's big ass mouth popped a question.

Julie: "so how do you guys feel about them?"

Gaara: "who?"

She giggled and looked at me and Sakura and winked at me before turning to Gaara.

Julie: "Sakura, and Sasuke."

Naruto: "HAHAAHAHA! they're like a show! All they do is argue!"

Jen: "really? they didn't seem like they fight a lot"

Ino: "...what do you mean?"

Sakura: "LETS ORDER FOOD!"

I held back a laugh as I saw Sakura turning bright pink out of frustration..maybe this won't be so bad.

We grabbed a menu and looked at it to see what was good. I looked over at Sakura who wasn't even looking down. Her eyes were glued to Julie who was actually staring at me the whole time.

I poked her leg and her eyes went to me. She growled at me as she stared at the lipstick mark on my collar.. I moved my hand down to her thigh and gently rubbed it but she pushed my hand away.

I smirked as I felt her try to pinch me.

I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it and I felt her slightly rub my hand back. She blushed as she rubbed my hand back a little more confidently as we decided what to order.

Zen: "Sasuke, you play Soccer right?"

Sasuke: "hn."

Naruto: "we do too!"

Jen: "wow, so you're all in a team? that's cool! Sakura you still do judo?"

Sakura: "yeah"

Jen: "cool."

TenTen: "you should've seen Sakura's first day of school when she kicked Sasuke's ass!"

Everyone: "haha yeah"

I grimaced as I played that day back in my mind as the waitress brought our drinks.

Jen: "..Sakura you beat Sasuke up? Wow, hard to imagine."

Ino: "why's that?"

Jen: "because Sakura's been blushing all night since Sasuke got here didn't seem like she would ever want to hurt him.."  
..I choked on my drinks as I heard my gang laugh and Sakura growl under her breath.

Girls: "Sakura...blush? ...Sasuke got here? what?"

Guys: "not want to hurt him HA!?"

Naruto: "Teme, you liar! you told me you came here just to ea-"  
I kicked him underneath the table and he let out a loud scream, and everyone started laughing as we got our food.

We ate and had small talks and I felt myself and Sakura relax as we tried our best to make conversations until...

Hiro: "Sakura, he's a lot different than what you described him as."

Sakura: "huh?! oh..well...years change you, you know."

Jen: "I was imagining someone a lot more...gentle."

Temari: "who?"

Julie: "Sasuke"

Sakura and I sat there frozen as we felt eyes shoot right at us.. fuck.

Hinata: "Sak-Sakura-chan told you about Sasuke?"

Julie: "yeah...all she did was talk about him...back in middle school."

Holy FUCK!

My Gang: "middle school?.."

Sakura's Friends: "yeah..."

Ino: "you didn't tell us you knew-"

Sakura: "The captain of Suna's soccer team?!-yeah sorry guys, I thought Hiro was in a different position. Tell them about your team Hiro"

Hiro smiled a cocky smile as he cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink and I growled as she shot her head right at me then back at Ino who was giving her a 'wtf' look.

Hiro: "it's nothin..we have 1 game till playoffs, so that's why we're here, I actually wanted to invite Sakura over to see my big game"

Girls: "awwww!"

Ino: "how cute! He asked your personally Sakura, you should go!" My blood immediately started boiling as I heard my guy's girls push Sakura to accept his invite.

Sakura: "but- I."

Julie: "she's going to be there anyway to see her boyfriend play"

Everyone: "boyfriend?"

Julie: "yeah...her boyfriend...Sas-AHHHHHH! OUCH! who kicked me?!" I saw the corner of Sakura's lip twitch up slightly before she took another breath.

Sakura: "sorry Julie, I wanted to stretch my legs out, my bad."

Julie rolled her eyes at Sakura while rubbing her knee.

Ino: "so Sakura's boyfriend."

I watched Ino from the corner of my eye to see her and Sakura have a mental conversation with each other.

Naruto: "Sakura-chan who's your-" I kicked him again and I heard Naruto whimper in pain as the rest of the guys eyed me. Mentally asking me what the hell was going on..

I felt frustrated and jittery, as I felt this whole scheme break slowly..

when all of a sudden I got a text from Karin asking me where I was...my heart started beating fast as I begged and pleaded that she wouldn't come over here to look for me... and it's as if my bad karma read my thoughts as I looked towards the door to see Karin and her two followers walk in..

I bit my tongue and I slouched down the table as she looked around...assumingly for me, when her eyes met mine and her smile said 'target sighted' I cursed my luck as I heard her scream for me as she waved at me..

Karin: "Sasukeeeeeee!" I smacked my head against the table as I saw her try to come over... I heard Sakura slightly gasp and curse under her breath as Karin was pushing through people to get to our table.. I looked over at her and saw she had a worried look on her face. I gave her the same look back and we both sighed out of frustration..

and just when I thought things couldn't get worse.. I felt Sakura nudge my side...

Sakura: "psst..Sasuke...we have another problem..." she whispered.

Sasuke: "what..?"

Sakura: "look towards the door..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as we both looked up at the door again to see my brothers and his friends walk into the restaurant...Holy Shit...

….Kill me now...just kill me now..

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Poor Sasuke.. D: Poor Sakura! Gah v-v lol yay for another chapter! :) I hope you guys like this one, sorry for the wait. I wanted to take the time now to thank you all for the wonderful reviews :)) you make me really smile with your reviews and your support ^^ I enjoy writing this story as much as you enjoy reading it :)) let me know what you think of this chapter! as I begin chapter 19 ^^ enjoy and thanks again- HClessthanthree! :D **


	19. Chapter 19-Heart Attack

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC! **

**Chapter 19: Heart Attack**

* * *

This is bad..this is really bad!...Fuck THIS IS REALLY REALLY BAD.

What do I do? I'm stuck here and I feel my heart racing again...

I poked Sasuke's leg and I felt him squeeze my hand letting me know he's thinking of a plan. I took a deep breath and couldn't help but notice Julie smirk at me...why does she keep smiling at me for?..ugh...it's probably because she kissed Sasuke and she thinks he's hiding it from me...grr that dirty stinkin, lying, cheating LOSER!

I have to get out of here.

I looked at Sasuke who currently looked fumed as Karin came close to our table... I felt my heart clench as I prepared myself to explain to these guys about why I lied to them..

Karin: "Sasuke! Why aren't you answering your phone?...ugh what is SHE doing here?!"

She sneered at me with her ugly eyes and I glared back at her until she looked away. heh, I win.

I felt myself feeling a bit better when Karin was being ignored by Sasuke when all of a sudden...

She pulled me off and made her way right next to Sasuke.

Karin: "Babe, why are you ignoring me?"

Sasuke: "get...away..from..me...Karin."

Karin: "why?..ooh hello there..." she said looking right at Hiro as she eyed the rest of my Suna friends.

Hiro: ".uh who are you?"

Karin: "Sasuke's gi-ouch ! Sasuke that hurt!"

I looked to the ground to see Sasuke's foot right over Karin's and I felt a small smile creep my face as Hiro took my hand and pulled me over to sit next to him.

Sakura: "I don't feel so good.."

Hiro/Sasuke: "what's wrong?" they both asked and they looked at each other and scowled.

I sunk in my seat and averted my eyes when I saw Karin's hand grab Sasuke's...and he didn't let go... I felt Jen's foot tap mine and give me a look that translated to 'why's she touching your man?' I looked away from her and I kept my head down until I felt Hiro's hand grab mine.. I looked at him and he gave me a half smile while rubbing my fingers. His hand was warm but it wasn't as warm as Sasuke's..actually Sasuke's hand is the warmest hand I've ever touched...I felt a pang in my chest as I shook that thought away from my head and slowly let go of Hiro's hand. I took out my mirror and looked back to see my brother, Itachi and his gang still talk to one of the waiters.

Itachi...

I stared at him for a while until I noticed none of the usual girls weren't with them..

hmm I guess Pain-oniichan and Konan were still fighting.

I watched them all secretly as they walked over to the table.. Pain, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi and what's this?..a girl?...why didn't I see her before?..

My eyes widened as I noticed a tall slender, pale, beautiful girl next to Itachi..

I felt my heart pound inside my chest, as my mouth felt dry when I noticed the girl laughing with Itachi..Who is she?..

I closed my mirror and tried my very best to calm my stomach down..

I felt really really sick now.

I turned away from my brother and his gang took a seat at a booth a couple spots away from us..

Ino: "Sakura what's wrong?..you look pale all of a sudden..."

I opened my mouth but no words were coming out.

Sakura: "I-...I don't know.."

I felt tears burn my eyes but I managed to blink them away...don't worry Sakura...she's probably just some relative or something just relax...Itachi wouldn't do anything with another girl...even though you're doing all this with Sasuke...no!..I only need him for this one favour..it's just an act. Nothing more. It's all an act. Just relax and focus on trying to play this away so you don't humiliate yourself in front of everyone.

I looked up to see Sasuke glancing at me from time to time probably wondering if I'm okay.

I couldn't help but notice how Karin was holding his hand and he just left it as it was..I shook my head and sighed..of course he wouldn't care..that's his REAL girlfriend.. but still..he could've had the decency to let go while he's doing this with me.. ugh whatever.

The next few hours went by with me looking back at my brother's table, along with my new girls question me looks, and my old girls direct me to get Karin off Sasuke, and Sasuke's eyes focused on Hiro who was currently hand raping me...great..just great...

The clock struck 12, and I decided it was time to call it a night...I was tired, and angry and jealous, and frustrated..I didn't care if I got caught anymore I didn't care that Karin was with Sasuke, or that Sasuke lost interest in helping me..I didn't care that everyone was lost in translation here...I just wanted to leave, go home, and cry my eyes out because, right now nothing else sounded any better..

Sakura: "well I should head home..I need rest."

Hiro: "you look sick...want a ride home?"

Sasuke: "no! I'll give her a ride."

Karin: "what the hell? you better not give her a ride while I'm still here Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto: "Teme why are you being so nice to Sakura when you couldn't even apologize her to just the other day?" he growled out...if I wasn't so frustrated I'd hug Naruto for sticking up for me right there and then..

Julie: "Sakura, you had a fight with him? when?"

Karin: "My Sasuke shouldn't have to apologize to her at all!"

Jen/Julie: "you're Sasuke?"

Karin: "YES! MINE!"

I got up as they all gave me a questioning look..I suddenly felt my heart drop as I figured everything will come to an end right here and now...just perfect..

Jen: "wow you're one delusional bitch for thinking someone else's boyfriend is yours."..here comes the downhill of my night...

Karin: "what the hell are you talking about? Sasuke's been dating me for 3 years now."

Julie/Jen/Zen: "3 years?!"

Karin: "yeah! what the hell do you know anyway? you're not even from here you Suna TRASH!"

Hiro: "watch who you're calling trash, you wench."

Sakura: "guys! just let it go!" My veins were starting to throb and I felt a very strong migraine coming along

Jen: "Sakura! Tell her to get off your boyfriend!"

I heard everyone suddenly either choke on their food, or spray out their drinks and shot their heads right towards me.

Everyone: "BOYFRIEND?!" It's official..I'm going to have my very first heart attack tonight.

The whole diner went quiet as everyone was suddenly staring at me, and our table...including my brother's...shit.

Sasuke's guys: "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke: "um."

Kiba: "Sasuke when did you..?"  
Sasuke: "I can explain."

Karin: "you're cheating on me with that pink headed trash?!"

Sakura: "trash? why do you keep calling everyone trash when you're the only dirty bitch here Karin."

Karin: "you did NOT just call me dirty."

Sakura: "oh but I just did."

TenTen: "since when did you and Sasuke start going out Sakura?"

Julie: "since she moved here!"

Sasuke's gang: "WHAT?!"

I felt everyone's aura suddenly darken as they were soon confused.

Naruto: "Sasuke and Sakura dating?! Teme, why didn't you tell us!"

Sasuke: "I'm not going out with her! and FUCK KARIN LET GO OF ME!"

Jen/Zen/Hiro: "what?! you're not!?"

Julie: "I knew it! I told you Sasuke, I told you I knew you two aren't together."

Sakura: "since when did you and Sasuke talk Julie? hm? when you were making out in the one of the back rooms?"

Julie: "ha! yeah right around the time when Hiro and you were kissing on the other side of the dance floor Sakura."

My eyes widened as I heard Sasuke actually growl out loud.

Sasuke: "make out huh? you told me you didn't do anything with him and it was an accident!"

Sakura: "we weren't kissing! and I knew it! I knew you kissed her!"

Sasuke: "I didn't kiss her damn it!"

Sakura: "stop lying!"

Hiro: "wait why do you care who she makes out with Sasuke since you're really not going out!"

Gaara: "yeah why DO you care Sasuke?"

Ino: "Sakura...you got Sasuke's number from me so you can have him do this?"

Shikamaru: "You stole my phone from me so you can help Sakura use Sasuke to show off to her friends?"

Sakura: "I wasn't using him!"

Kiba: "Quit lying Sakura! you did use him!"

Sakura: "no I asked and he agreed!"

Sasuke: "Why would you tell them that?!"

Naruto: "Why would you help her lie to people Sasuke?!"

I suddenly felt all the anger I was holding back this entire time rile up inside me and fire out. I was fumed, and angry, I was frustrated and tired. I wanted to go home and run into Kakashi-oniichan's arms and cry my eyes out..

We were arguing back and forth when all of a sudden I felt a group of people near me. I turned around to see Pain and his friends stand around us...all except for Itachi and...that mysterious girl who were actually nowhere in sight at the moment.

Pain: "what's going on here? Sakura?! why aren't you home?"

Sakura: "because.."

Pain: "and the the HELL are you wearing?!"

Sakura: "A dress! it's a DRESS!"

Pain: "get your ass home and burn that "dress" right this second!"

Deidara: "why are you all fighting yeah?"

Sasuke: "none of your business, now fuck off."

Hidan: "yo watch it Uchiha, don't think we won't fuck you up just because we're friends with your brother." I found myself starting to cry even more as Hidan was nose to nose with Sasuke nearly breaking into a fight, and I nearly puked when suddenly I heard a familiar voice suddenly break into this crazy fucked up argument.

Itachi: "hn, Hidan don't bring me into this mess...and what's going on here?"

I turned around and Itachi was standing there with the girl next to him..she had her arms wrapped around his arm and his hands were in his pocket.

Sakura: "Itachi.."

Itachi: "Sakura what's going on here?"

Sakura: "nothing."

Everyone: "NOTHING?!"

Jen: "is this Sasuke's brother?"

Sakura: "yeah..."

Jen: "Your brother's a dirty scumbag who does nothing but cheat on girls!"

Itachi: "who has he been cheating on?"

Jen: "Sakura!"

Karin: "no he's been cheating on ME with HER!"

Sasuke: "I'm not cheating on you Karin! and I'm not going out with Sakura, get the FUCKING STORY STRAIGHT!"

Hiro: "so why did you act like you were Sakura's boyfriend? unless Sakura lied to us!"

Sakura: "no!"

Itachi: "Sakura, you're going out with my brother?"

Sakura: "no!" I looked at him as his eyes suddenly saddened..

Hiro: "so you lied to us?"

I turned back to see my Suna friends suddenly look hurt and angry.

Sakura: "no! I mean yes-I mean.."

Julie: "which is it Sakura, yes or no? did you lie to us?"

Sasuke: "Aniki why are you curious anyway? shouldn't you be busy with your DATE."

I froze in place...date?...this girl was Itachi's date?..I shook my head and forced myself not to quickly break down this second and to focus on the trouble in front of me...

Itachi: "Leave her out of this Sasuke."

Naruto: "Sakura-chan...how could you use Sasuke like this?"

Temari: "why didn't you tell us what Sakura was up to Ino?"

Ino: "I didn't know!"

TenTen: "oh so you just gave his number without asking!?"

Ino: "SHE said she was going to tell me what was up later on!"

Sakura: "I was going to I swear! and Naruto I didn't use him! believe me!"

Sasuke: "Get the fuck away from me Hidan!"

He pushed Hidan who pushed him back and Pain pushed them both away.

Pain: "you all need to shut the fuck up because my sister shouldn't be dating ANYONE right now."

Zen: "Sakura how could you lie to us? does this mean you lied to us when we first met too?"

Sakura: "no...I-"

Kiba: "Yeah, you lied to your friends and asked Sasuke when you obviously hated him, do you have any sense of decency?"

Karin: "HAHAHAAHA you had to use my BOYFRIEND to pretend to be yours so you can show off to your friends? HAHAHAHA"

Its official..I'm a mess. I felt my knees give out and I suddenly started crying really loud as I heard other people laugh along with Karin. I was shaking a lot.

Hiro: "if you didn't like me you could've said it, you didn't have to make up a lie just to shoot me down.."

Zen: "yeah...and you didn't have to make up stories so we would be your friend either..."

Julie: "yeah and fyi, Hiro would've actually wanted to go out with you Sakura, you could've had a real boyfriend instead of faking all this time"

Sakura: "I didn't lie! The guy I was talking about is real!"

Julie: "then who is it? because it's pretty clear now it's not Sasuke."

Sakura: "It's..." I looked at Itachi who looked away from me and I struggled to take in a deep breath... as I got the feeling he was ashamed to admit he was the guy I was really in love with

Sakura: "no one..." I took in a deep breath as tears streamed down my face.. "the guy I told you isn't real..he never was..so leave me alone, just FUCK OFF! ALL OF YOU!"

I shouted as I got up and placed my hand against the table to keep my balance..it was quiet until Karin started to let out a couple of laughs that actually turned into louder laughs.

Karin: " She actually made up a guy so she didn't seem like a total loner..HHAHAHA wow how desperate can a bitch get? HAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHHA!. ...HAHAHAHAAHAA" Suddenly everyone was roaring out laughing... my old friends and even my new friends... I looked around to see no one holding back...I even saw Itachi laugh out a little but he covered his mouth as he looked away when our eyes met. The only person that wasn't laughing was my brother...and Sasuke...I looked back at Itachi and our eyes met again and he stopped laughing..even his date was laughing at me.

I sat there trying my best to get up and I struggled to get onto my feet and ended up spilling juice all over me and I fell back onto the floor to have everyone laugh louder. I sat there shaking and I felt myself shaking, as I tried not to cry out loud..don't cry out loud Sakura stay strong, this is nothing, you're used to this..I felt tears burn my eyes and all of sudden I found myself crying like a baby. I was crying loud and painfully, because I felt so embarrassed. I felt so tired and I needed to let it out of my system. I started to struggle with my breathing as I let out louder cries.

I looked up to see Pain and Itachi try walking over to me, but suddenly...a familiar hand pulled me up and pull me against his muscular body.. and kissed me.. I felt his tongue wrap around mine and his hands rub the small of my back as he lightly sucked on my tongue. My heart was beating 100000x faster than ever as I looked around to see everyone gasp and whisper among each other..while his girlfriend almost jolted at me but was held back by two other guys.

Karin: "SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU?! UGH YOU PINK HEADED SLUT!"

We parted away and I felt weak to my knees again as I fell back to the floor. I was frozen still as Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the diner leaving everyone confused and surprised...everyone including me...

Why did he do that?..did he do it to make me stop crying..or to confuse these guys?..or was it to piss Itachi and Karin off?...or did he do it because he likes...NO! HA! yeah right Sakura, keep dreamin.

My body was still frozen still and I can still hear the rapid beating of my heart as everyone stood there in their circle and stared down at me..just before I was about to get up to bring some life back to myself I felt my phone vibrate.

_Text: That cry of yours is really annoying I couldn't think of any other way to stop it. remember you still owe me, p.s thanks for a horrible night :p.- Sasuke._

I stared down at my phone as I moved my finger over the text and took in a deep breath as I got up. Pain quickly walked over to my side and pulled me up, wrapped his shirt around me and threw me over his shoulder before I had a chance to protest.

Pain: "I'm taking her home."

His boys nodded at him and he scowled at everyone as he walked out the diner and drove me home. That entire drive to our house was nothing but a brother- up-my-ass nightmare...

I walked into the house and slammed the door shut as Pain hurriedly walked behind me demanding for answers.

Pain: "get back here Sakura!"

Sakura: "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Pain: "I DON'T CARE! GET BACK HERE!"

Sakura: "leave me alone!"

I ran up the stairs and ran into my room before Pain had a chance to slip in and slammed the door shut, and just as I turned around I felt two hands plant on my door on either side of me.

I looked at the hands and held back a smile... heh, I knew he wasn't going to just leave like that.

Sakura: "what do you want _NOW_ Sasuke?"

I stood there smirking as I felt his body press against my back and move my hair to the side.. I closed my eyes and took in his scent...mmm it smelled a little different than earlier today..I felt his lips on my neck and his hot breath was heating my ear and neck...and just as I was about to turn around..I heard him whisper into my ear...

voice: "Who said I was Sasuke?"..

...my eyes shot wide open as I turned around to see someone else standing literally an inch away from me... someone who had the power to control me in every way possible...someone who had the power to rip my heart out stomp on it and push it back into me only to have me running back to his arms for more...

...Oh God...

Sakura: "Itachi..." I whispered out barely able to control my rapidly beating heart.

Itachi: "Hello Sakura...let's have a little talk.."

My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest and run away as I felt Itachi's hand run up my thigh and around the small of my back. I gasped in surprise and held back a moan as Itachi started pressing himself against me..

Sakura: "ahh..uhm talk about what?.." I asked as I tried to control my mind from completely blacking out.

Itachi: "my brother..." he growled while holding out his cell only to show me a picture of Sasuke kissing the heart shaped hickey he left on my chest weeks ago...

Oh shit.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: O.O here's Chapter 19! yay? or no yay? not really sure XD! hope you guys like it v-v sorry if this story seems like a drab..it's just I have a lot for this story so please expect it to be a pretty long story...anyway I hope you all enjoy it^^ once again I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! Till next chapter my lovelies-HClessthanthree! :D**


	20. Chapter 20-Jealousy at it's Best

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 20: Jealousy at it's Best...**

* * *

What a night...what a crazy fucked up night.

I looked down at my phone to see she hasn't replied to my text yet...I text her again and wait a few minutes but, still nothing in response.

All of a sudden I felt my whole inside fall towards the edge of a cliff..is she mad at me?...

I growled out loud as I looked down at my phone again and waited for her reply. Grrr she has the nerve to ignore _me_? Hn, I'll show you Sakura.

I hopped back on my bike and put on my helmet and drove back to the diner. I walked inside only to have all the guys suddenly come at me with a wave of questions. I quickly turned around and ran out towards the parking lot and drove off before they had a chance to tie me down and ask me questions once I saw Sakura was nowhere in sight.

I drove around her neighborhood about 20 times before deciding to actually go and see her.

I knew she was home because Pain's car was in here.

She has to be home, I know his ass wouldn't leave her in that current position.. but it's almost 1am how the fuck was I going to just knock on their door and waltz in asking for their sister without having them glued to the door to see I'm going to something to her or not.

After a few minutes of pacing I decided I'd try going through the backyard..I grabbed my helmet and started walking towards the backyard.

I looked around towards the backyard to find a ladder not to far from the edge of the house.

Heh, I bet all my life savings she keeps this close to sneak out. Heh, she's crazy...haha

Ahh, shit I found myself unconsciously smiling and I quickly forced myself to stop only to smile even more..soon I found myself laughing...shit..and I'm just as crazy. I put my hand over my face and sat against the edge of the house and started cracking up.

Sasuke: -laughs- "God, look at what she's done to me..I'm laughing to myself in the middle of the night while trying to sneak into a girl's room without getting caught by her overprotective brothers..." I said out loud as I slowly got up and left my helmet on the ground along with my leather gloves. I walked over to the ladder and pulled it up...as I thought of what her reaction to me coming to see her like this might be. I felt myself smiling again. I took in a deep breath as I inspected the ladder carefully.. and just before I took a step on there I suddenly paused and took a step back.

Sasuke: "what am I doing?...am I really here?..." I asked myself.. did I really just drive all the way here and go around 20 times this place to come see her..

I must be really going crazy..

Sasuke: "I can't just go up.. knowing her she might just push me out the window.." I said out loud as I started walking away from the ladder..and I felt the air around me thin out as my breathing got heavier...

Sasuke: "shit no..I have to see her, I won't calm down unless I see her...all I have to do is see her ugly, stupid face and I'll leave" I told myself before shaking my head in discomfort... God, now she's got me talking to myself...I took in a deep breath and started climbing up the ladder slowly as I thought of a legit excuse to tell her why I was sneaking inside her house.

Sasuke: "just say you wanted to see how ugly her face got after all that blabbering and crying, that's all then zoom out." I looked up and noticed how close I was getting to the balcony...I took a better look and noticed how the light was on...she's awake! It was dim, but it was on, so she's probably getting ready for bed...My eyes widen at that thought and I started climbing the ladder faster.

I threw my legs over and turned around to find Konan sitting there with a book in her hand...what the Hell? When did she start living with them?..ah fuck, who cares..

I ducked behind the giant plant and looked at the surroundings of the room...

Pictures of guns and roses everywhere...different styles of samurai swords, and a baby picture of Sakura...shit! this is Pain's room...way to go dumbass you climbed up to the wrong half of the house... ! if this is Pain's room then that means …..

Sakura's room is next door..right?

I looked to my right and shifted a little, and I quickly froze in place when I heard Konan question if anyone was outside.. I held my breath and sat there as frozen as possible as she looked around. I watched from the peep of the leaf to see her close the shades. I quickly got up and walked over to the side of the small balcony and looked towards the room next door...I couldn't tell if there was a light or not..either way I was going to see her. Whether she was awake or not wasn't my problem. I looked back at the ladder then looked back at the space between the two balconies..

Sasuke: " I could just climb down the balcony and move the ladder to climb back up then sneak into her room or...I can..." I whispered as I decided on my next stupid move.

I took in a deep breath took a couple steps back and jumped over to the other balcony and quickly gripped onto the bottom edge of it nearly slipping down.. Shit.. I should've tried to make a bigger jump.

Sasuke: "okay Sasuke, this is easy, just 1 pull up, come on."

Just as I was about to pull myself up the back door to Pain's room flew open and stopped swinging and calmed my breathing down as Konan ran out of the room and looked around.

Konan: "who's there!? Hello?! anyone around!?"

I closed my eyes and slowly, and very carefully grabbed the edge of the balcony and slowly swung myself towards the darker half of it to move myself away from her sight. She ran towards the edge of the balcony and looked around with her flashlight. I held my breath and prayed to Kami as she moved the flashlight over to Sakura's balcony...shit I hope she doesn't see me, I hope she doesn't fucking see me!

Konan: "Sakura-chan?...are you out here?..Sakura?."

I felt my grip slipping and I cursed myself for not keeping my gloves on. I felt myself struggling to hold on longer as she stood there in the balcony...oh God, no one's out here you crazy bitch just get back in the fucking house!

And It was as if she read mind as she sighed and turned off her flashlight and walked back in. Within 3 seconds I pulled myself up and over Sakura's balcony and sat there for a few seconds to pull myself together. I sat towards the edge of the wall away from her glass door and took in a few breaths..suddenly feeling excited and nervous to see her.

Why was I feeling like this? I never felt this crazy for a girl before. I took in a deep breath and smiled to myself again...She makes me happy..Damn she makes me so fucking happy! I put my hand over my heart and I felt it start beating faster and faster... I let out another smile before composing to my normal self again. I sat there and looked to my side to peek into her room to see the room have a very dim light on.

Good, she's awake...I'll get to listen to her talk for a bit too.. I leaned back against the wall, and suddenly I felt funny..something was off about that light.

I looked again and squinted my eyes for a better look at her room...I looked at her bed and I was lucky enough to have the bright moonlight shine in and give me a clear view of her bed..she wasn't bed yet?..hmm. I shifted my whole body over and moved my hands against the glass as I squinted my eyes..I scanned the whole room and my eyes immediately went right to the faint color of pink near the door.

I smirked my eyes adjusted to the darkness, she's just standing there by the door? Pfft, she's probably expecting me to run in right? heh, I felt my smirk turn into a small grin as I continued to watch her, when I noticed something else..another figure near her..who was there?

I scowled as I figured out it was a guy's figure because of the broad shoulders..grrr...I swear if it's that Hiro fucker I'm going to slaughter him to fucking pieces! I stopped my temper from going off and took in another breath and went back to studying the scene that was unfolding in front of me..

For a few minutes I sat there watching Sakura near the door and the other figure near her. hmm...nothing happened maybe it's just her bro or something. I grabbed one of her weird looking giant plants and pulled it near me to hide while I get a better look. I grimaced as I thought of how low I am right now, and how much trouble I'm going through because of a girl...and not just any girl...a crazy girl...a crazy, ugly but beautiful girl..a girl that made me feel all kinds of feelings. A girl I want to see every chance I get..a girl I was...shit..no, no, no, no! Ugh...I sighed as I mentally prepared myself for the next set of words I was just about to think of...

She's a girl..that I'm in love with...Oh Shit...

Sasuke: "I'm in love with Sakura..." I whispered to myself and suddenly the air around me just got heavier and I sat back against the edge of the wall...feeling weak to my knees...

Sasuke: "..Holy..Shit..I'm in _love_ with _Sakura._...?...pffffft, no way." I whispered to myself. Ha, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't fall in love with girls...he never did and he never will...

Saying those words out loud suddenly made a shit load of fucked up feelings swirl inside of me as I felt myself feel slightly dizzy..and all of a sudden I felt the urge to want to tell her.

I got up slowly and turned around towards the door, but just as I moved towards the door I heard her slightly scream. I quickly moved back down towards the plant and peek over..She was running around and she was screaming but it wasn't out of sadness or pain..it was joy? ..huh?

I moved back a little and shielded my eyes as I saw the lights suddenly get brighter..I took a better look at Sakura and saw she was still in that hot dress she had on tonight, she stood near the switch and I smiled at her as I hid behind the plant...looking at her now just churned up my insides...damn am I really in love with her?..

I felt amazing as I slowly tried to accept my own thoughts and feelings about her... I never felt so alive before...all those bitter feelings I had about my family, my brother, all those bitches that just annoyed me all my life..my family's expectation of me...everything bad was just gone...they faded away and I felt myself just thinking of how she might react to me telling her I was in love with her...my eyes widened as I suddenly had an idea in mind.

Sasuke: "I'll tell her...I'll just tell her I think I'm in love with her and run out of this place before she has a chance to take in what I said" -smirks- "then she'll think of me all night hehe" I whispered to myself as I imagined the whole scene take place in my mind..

but...suddenly all the good feelings I was feeling tonight came crashing down...when I looked to the right to see...my bastard of an older brother standing there with his hands in his pockets..as he leaned against her door..

…...What's he doing here?..how long was he here for?..

I was just about to get up to run into that room and punch the shit out of him when all of a sudden he pulled her in..and kissed her, and soon I started feeling pangs in my chest..it felt like someone was clenching my heart into their hands and the grip was getting tighter.

_Pang._

Sakura: "Itachi..."

Itachi: "Sakura.."

I averted my eyes to the side until they parted away.

Sakura: "Itachi about tonight.."

Itachi: "don't talk about tonight I'm sorry..." he said as he pulled her against him and held her close to him.. I watched her carefully..as I hoped she wouldn't hold him back..

_Pang..._

Sasuke: "please don't hold him …." she slowly wrapped her arms around him and I heard her muffled cry.. "back..."

_Pang..._

I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut...as I tried to control my clenching heart.. it was aching a lot, I felt like puking I was just about to get up and leave but I found myself glued against her plant. I felt my eyes fixed on Sakura...and suddenly Itachi kissed her again and I held back a growl as I watched Itachi move her towards the bed..

Sasuke: "don't..let him get closer..."

My eyes were bigger than ever before as I saw Sakura sit on the bed and Itachi stand over her...

I wasn't too far away from them...I need to leave..but I couldn't.

I watched Itachi get down and kiss her as his body shifted over hers..as their lips met

no...they weren't going to..were they?

Sasuke: "don't touch her..." I whispered as low as possible as my breathing got heavier...

I heard Sakura slightly moan at his kisses...I saw his hand move up her thigh as it slowly tugged her dress up to her waist..my heart was starting to clench again...as he tried to slipher dress completely off..

Sakura: "Itachi.."

Itachi: "shhhh...Sakura please..." He quickly pulled off his shirt and kissed her neck and chest. I averted my eyes again..but I couldn't bring myself to stop listening..

to the ruffle of clothes moving..

Do I dare to look at their state now..?

I took in a deep breath and held it in and looked into the door to see Itachi shirtless and Sakura's dress barely on her as they laid on her bed...Itachi was over her and I heard him shifting around on her bed.. I looked to see that not all their clothes was off...but I knew where it was going.

Sakura: "Itachi I don't know about this..."

Itachi: "but I do...Sakura...I don't want to hand you over to anyone.."

Sakura: "but...that girl..."

Itachi: "-sigh-...she's not who you thought she was Sakura..."

..That fucking liar...

Sakura: "but..."

Itachi: "please Sakura..-sigh- there's so much I wanna tell you but I can't right now.."

Sakura: "like what?"

Itachi: "-chuckles- many things...but for now..I don't want to think about anything but us.."

Sakura: " Itachi..." She was cut off by another kiss from Itachi and I felt him shift again and move towards his pants..

_Pang._

I leaned back against the wall as I heard them shift around on bed as I heard Sakura's breathing got heavier.. as Itachi asked if she was ready..

_Pang._

I couldn't breathe anymore and all my muscles gave out..I couldn't move..as I thought about what they were just about to do...

Itachi: "I love you Sakura..."

_Pang._

_thump... thump... thump..._

My breathing was getting uneasy and I could barely hear my surroundings as I started hearing my rapidly beating heart burst inside me..as tears were suddenly burning my eyes...

_Thump...thump...thump..thump.._

The beating wouldn't stop as I anxiously waited for her to reply to him.

Sakura: "I..." _thump..thu__**mp..thump**__._ "I..." _**thump, thump, thump, thump **_the beating was getting faster and I was having trouble keeping my breathing at low speed. "I love..."

_**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM**_

my heart beat was getting faster and faster..it was heavier and louder than ever.. I couldn't handle listening to the rest of their conversation or witness the next important event of their lives.. I didn't want to hear her say 'I love you' back to him, I know I would go crazy if I hear those words come out her mouth. I quickly jumped onto the edge of the balcony and quickly jumped off, and landed right on the floor with a thump. I crawled towards the side of the house and I grabbed my helmet and gloves and ran over to my bike as I heard Pain and Konan run around looking to see where the giant thump came from... I felt the tears blind me but I quickly wiped em away as I felt all that pain turn into anger. I hopped onto my bike and drove off to God knows where that night...

**Monday morning: Itachi's Class**

I walked into the classroom to find everyone still whispering among themselves about what happened back at the diner..

I looked around to see dobe, and the gang sitting near our corner of the classroom.

As I started walking over to my seat, someone bumped into me nearly tumbling me over.

Sasuke: "hey watch it." I growled out loud as I turned around to see her...looking up at me with her giant emerald eyes that were lined with black eyeliner..and her pale pink lips that were slightly parted as she gasped slowly..

Sakura: "ah..gomen Sasuke."

I said nothing but narrow my eyes at her and scoffed at her before turning away and bumping into her on purpose making sure she trembled a bit before getting to her feet.

Sakura: "hey! you didn't have to do that!"

Sasuke: "whatever.." I mumbled to myself before being stopped by Karin.

Karin: "morning babe."

Sasuke: "morning."

I cursed at her in my thoughts but I looked from the corner of my eye to see Sakura watching us.

Why the hell is she watching us anyway!?

I grabbed Karin and pulled her in for a kiss as I smiled down at her as she linked her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I swayed from left to right so I can naturally take a look at Sakura's reaction without letting her know..as I shifted towards the right I noticed Sakura quickly look down at her book and turn the pages to it.

I sat down and I continued to watch Sakura from the corner of my eye as I noticed her very quickly glances towards me were becoming longer gazes.

I pretended not to notice as I listened to my gang talk about concerts and soccer.

Karin: "ooh, be right back Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "wait, come here."

Karin turned around and I stared right at Sakura as I pulled Karin in and kissed her. I heard Karin exaggerate her moan, but I didn't care, soon, Karin was placed onto my lap as our kiss continued before she was pulled away by her girls.

She laughed as she licked her lips and told me she'd be back for more.

I just smirked at her and looked back at Sakura who was staring at me the entire time lower her gaze back to her book.

She looked sad for someone who fucked my older brother who happens to be her teacher, and brother's best friend.

Pfft, whatever I didn't care.

I looked away from her and thought back to that night again..

People always tell me how smart I am, but they have no idea that in reality I'm an idiot..

and they would've all known that if I actually went along with whatever I had planned for that night..

Sasuke: "in love..?..hn...yeah right" I mumbled to myself as I tapped my pencil against my desk.

Naruto: "why do you keep mumbling to yourself Teme?"

Sasuke: "hn, dunno, pass me a juice box."

Dobe passed me a juice box just as Ino and Shikamaru walked into the classroom screaming at each other.

Ino: "God Shika! I never knew you were so dimwitted!"

Shikamaru: "would you just shut up already?! you've been annoying for the last 3 fucking days Ino just give it a rest!"

Ino: "oh give it a rest huh? oh sureeeeeee! I'll give it a rest! but first, you seem a little thirsty!"

She grabbed the juice box out of my hand and smashed it right on Shikamaru's head, and it bursted on him splashing all of the juice onto him.

Everyone gasped as she stood there and dusted her hands off.

Ino: "there now I'll give it a rest!"

Naruto: "my juice box!"

Ino: "fuck off idiot!"

She screamed at Naruto before shoving Neji, and Kiba out of her way.

I looked at Shikamaru who seemed really pissed off at the moment as he followed Ino reminding her that this wasn't over..

I guess they've been fighting since that incident at the diner.

Everyone actually seemed like in a pissed off mood and I noticed how the guys seemed like they were having a fight with their girlfriends for a while now..even Hinata doesn't come near Naruto as much as before, and it's all Sakura's fault.

I looked back at her again as I watched her stare at Ino and Shikamaru who were fighting outside the door with sad eyes. She continued to stare when someone started throwing pieces of paper at her.

Hn, I guess everyone went back to hating her again.

She glanced around slowly to see who threw it, when suddenly our eyes locked. For a split second I didn't want to avert my eyes away but I quickly looked the other way when she gave me a very sad smile.

Stupid bitch, thinks she's so smart and innocent..she thinks she can get away with whatever she did with Itachi and let it not be known to anyone..disgusting bitch.

FUCK!

I felt myself getting mad again and took in a deep breath before the fucking, lying, bastard walked in himself.

Itachi: "morning class, put your text books away for today, because today we will be starting our first, and only project for your senior year"

Everyone moaned and groaned as Itachi instructed everyone to put their books away, and take out a sheet of paper, and a pencil.

Itachi: " relax, you just have to do a quick summary about your goals and hand that in as a project"

I observed Itachi and noticed his eyes went right to Sakura every 8 seconds, and not once did she look up at him. So there were either two options, one, she didn't notice or two, he wasn't as good in bed as she probably thought he was. HA!

I glanced at her and she looked up at me and I pointedly looked away from her, when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate.

_Text: what's with you today grumpy? sorry about not replying to you..don't be mad okay? ^_^"?_

I sneered at the text as I felt my heart clench a bit...she's acting like nothing happened.

I looked down at my phone then looked up at her and she gave me another sad smile and I put my phone in my back pocket, and I saw her eyes slightly widened before she looked away in disappointment.

Minutes later, Karin, Ino, and Shikamaru were ordered to come inside the class and sit down, and as predicted, Karin pushed one of my buds out of his chair and pushed the desk against mine and cuddled against my arm. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I let her do whatever she want, as long as Sakura, gets the feeling that I don't give a fuck about her right now I'm up for anything.

Itachi: "well, you can start right now, we'll share a couple and you'll hand it in before class...now begin, oh and Sakura, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Sakura: "ahh..um sure..."

I stared hard at my paper, as I tried my very, very best not to look at her as she walked near Itachi and walk out the door. As soon as the door's closed everyone suddenly turned to face their neighbor or partner as they all began to babble about Sakura.

Girl: "Oh, GAWD I heard she like completely made a fool of herself at Ichi's."

Girl A: "I knooooow! Oh, and the whole "special guy" deal pffffffft, talk about lame!"

Guy: "dude, her shit was barely covering her ass, her bro freaked OUUUUUT when he saw her in that dress."

I felt my eye twitching as I heard a mix of all these different types of rumours about how Sakura embarrassed herself.

Naruto: "Teme...why don't you tell them to stop?.."

Sasuke: "why do you care?"

Naruto: "because..Sakura-chan is a nice girl...she just had bad luck is all.."

Sasuke: "then you tell em."

Naruto: "I will" He got up and slammed his desk with his book. "EVERYONE LEAVE SAKURA ALONE! STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto and soon boo'd at him while they crumbled up paper and began tossing it at him.

Sasuke: "hn, I need to piss."

Naruto: "Teme!"

Sasuke: "what?!"

He said nothing more to me other than call me out because I knew exactly what he meant, but I wasn't going to give in...I don't CARE about Sakura anymore.

I got up and went towards the door and opened to find Itachi and Sakura talking, and what looked like Sakura crying.

They stopped talking as soon as I came into the picture and I walked past them as I felt eyes glued to my back. I continued to walk down the hall as I heard Sakura whisper my name.

Normally, I wouldn't have heard that but, lately every time she talked whether it was a mumble, a whisper or a scream I'd hear it perfectly, word for word.

I walked around the corner and leaned against the wall and got myself to peek over and see what they were up to, but I stopped myself from doing so and forced myself to keep walking forward.

It's none of your business Sasuke.

5 minutes later I got back in the class as Itachi went on explaining our project and I noticed Sakura glance at me again.

I kept my focus on the board and tried not to look at her. God, I've never felt so lost in control before...I sighed out of annoyance and slammed my head against my desk as I tried very hard NOT to look up at her. Morning class never felt so long before...the following week I skipped the hospital, and skipped both classes I had her in because I didn't want to see her face...or even share the same room with her because that's how pissed I was at her, but it wasn't just anger..I felt other emotions I couldn't explain. All I knew was that all these feelings were leaving me over the edge..and I felt like beating the shit out of every person that got in my way..

**Next Week:Thursday:Gym: Outside on the field**

We were told to play basketball today as the girls played volleyball outside.

I did my usual stretches as I got my usual team ready for a game.

I pulled off my shirt and left my tank top on when I heard a mass of girls scream near me.

Pfft, fangirls.

Karin: "quit starin at my man you fucking hoes!"

The fangirls mumbled away as Karin started waving at me, and I smirked at her and looked at the team to see no one was around Sakura.

hn, she deserves it.

I turned back to my game as we started the match.

Within 15 minutes of our match, we all hear a loud cry come from the volleyball area where the girls were playing.

Everyone runs over and forms a circle around the court.

I roll my eyes and ignore it, but then I hear someone call out Sakura's name and I suddenly felt my heart clench at her name.

I huffed as I found myself walking slowly towards the circle.

I walked in between some people to find Karin holding her leg, while Sakura's nose and lip was bleeding.

Naruto/Hinata: "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura: "ahh..."

Karin: "you fucking bitch! If my leg is broken I'm so going to press charges!"

Kiba: "what happened?"

Karin: "it's not my fault she was too slow to see the ball coming and it hit her in the face and she came by and kicked my leg"

I moved closer to the circle as people were asking Karin if she was okay, and the only person near Sakura was Hinata.

Hinata: "Sakura-chan..are you alright?"

Sakura:"um..I'm fine.."

Karin: "How can you ask her if she's alright if she's the one that hurt ME!"

Ino: "shut up Karin."

I narrowed my eyes at Ino as I stepped closer to them.

Karin: "Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "can you stand?"

Karin: "no! help me please?"

I looked at Sakura and I saw tears stream down her face as blood seeped through her fingers.

I walked over to Karin, and I helped her up and around the same time Sakura was getting up as well. She got up and she nearly fell down, but her hands immediately grabbed onto my shoulder and within a second I felt shock run through me and all the air I had inside of me completely fly out of my system, and I felt the blood rush through my head and my anger just suddenly flared up, and I pushed her hand away making her fall back to the floor.

Sasuke: "don't touch me you dirty bitch."

Her eyes widened as I noticed her hands were now scraped by the concrete floor, they were bleeding a little as well as her nose and mouth..

_Pang._

I glared at her as I saw her eyes widened and her expression sadden as the blood and tears streamed down her face...

_Pang._

Sakura: "I-I'm sorry-"

Sasuke: "shut up. I don't need your pathetic apologies."

She lowered her gaze and I saw her tears stream down faster as her crying got a bit louder.

As Kakashi and Gai walked over to see what was wrong.

Kakashi: "what happened?"

He said while panting as he looked down at his sister.

Kakashi: "Sakura!"

Sakura: "I'm fine, I got hurt by the ball.."

Karin: "yeah and then your stupid sister came and kicked ME"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura surprisingly.

Sakura: "I- I thought she did it on purpose.."

Karin: "ugh I didn't you stupid lying bit-"

Kakashi: "that's enough Karin..um Sasuke." he said turning to me and I looked away from him.

"Can you take one these girls to the nurse's office?"

Sasuke: "both of them?"

Kakashi: "ahh right, hmm since Karin isn't as bad as Sakura, please take Sakura first, I'll send someone else for Karin."

Sasuke: "can't you send someone else for Sakura?"

Karin: "yeah she might pry him to be her boyfriend again!"

Everyone laughed and I saw Sakura looked down towards the ground as her lip was starting to quiver again, fucking douchebags.

Sasuke: "I'll take her."

Shit, why'd I say that?!

I walked over to her and I stood there for a couple seconds as I looked around at everyone else but her as she slowly to her feet.

Sakura: "I don't need help..."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I let out a scowl and grabbed her hand and pulled her over my shoulder and walked her towards the building as I heard people whisper and gasp around us.

Karin: "hey! Sasuke, put her down!"

I ignored her annoying screams and whines as I walked off the field and into the building.

Sakura: "you can put me down Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "shut up."

Sakura: "ahh..."

I felt tears dripping down onto my back, and I felt my heart stop beating as I walked into the nurse's office and threw her onto the nurse's bed and climbed right over her.

Sakura: "ouch! hey! you didn't have to-"

Sasuke: "shut up."

Sakura: "no!"

Sasuke: "I said to shut up Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura: "what? what do you want to talk about now? huh?! You've been ignoring me, and avoiding me all week! and NOW you want to talk!?"

Sasuke: "I can't stand you.."  
Sakura: "I can't stand you either Sasuke! Ha! and it's funny how I was just beginning to think that we might've had a chance to be friends! but all you did was ignore me and avoid me you didn't even show up at the hospital-"

Sasuke: "I'm not going there anymore Sakura."

Her eyebrows were furrowed anymore as she turned her head back to me and looked at me with tears still streaming down her face.

Sakura: "why?..no you have to-"

Sasuke: "remember that favor I told you I wanted if I help you with your fucking stupid plan?"

Sakura: "..."

Sasuke: "well I want out...cut my name off that list and tell Tsunade I helped you enough."

Sakura: "..n-no..you have to keep coming-"

Sasuke: "Why? why me huh? why not Itachi?!"

Sakura: "what does Itachi have to do with any of this Sasuke"

Sasuke: "EVERYTHING! he has EVERYTHING to do with this Sakura!"

Sakura: "do you have any idea what you're even saying-"

Sasuke: "how could you?"

Sakura: "how could I what?"

Sasuke: "how could you betray me like that?! How could you just do that right after all the shit we've been through..."

Sakura: "...Sasuke what are you talking about?"...

…...wow... she's acting like they've done nothing together..

WOW, great this is just great, she actually takes me for an idiot.

I never felt so angry before.

Sasuke: "nothing."

Sakura: "no tell me-"

Sasuke: "NOTHING! stay the fuck away from me you fucking dirty bitch!"

Sakura: "how can I fix what I did wrong if you won't tell me in the first place."

Sasuke: "oh yeah? you want to fix it? huh? then go ask Itachi to give your virginity back you fucking slut."

She was frozen still..my heart felt like it was going to burst again.

Saying those words felt like venom coming out of my mouth, I was so angry and so pissed but it was a lot worse than how I'm describing this immense anger and frustration..

Her eyes widened as she sat there frozen, as a mix of blood and tears dripped onto the sheets.

I got up and she grabbed my hand and I pushed her off, making her head hit the side of the nightstand.

My heart was pounding and I felt all the air just zoom out of me, when i saw her look up and tears stream down her face even more.

Sakura: "what are you talking about Sasuke?... Sasuke I didn't-"

Sasuke: "Save your excuses for your pregnancy test..."

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

Sasuke:"don't call my name..don't even come near me."

Sakura: "but why?"

Sasuke: "I never want to see your face again Sakura."

Sakura: "but-"

I got up and told her to fuck off before I slammed the door shut and ran towards the rooftop, so I can get the fuck away from everyone and everything.

I can't believe I pushed her like that...but I couldn't control my feelings at all right there and then.

She's acting so innocent it's making me want to tear everything apart.

I laid there as I thought about how cold her fingers were.

Her hands are always cold, no matter how warm the rest of her body was. It felt so good against my hot skin...no stop Sasuke, stop thinking of her...she doesn't care about you the way you care about her, quit being a pathetic desperate fool...she doesn't love you in any shape or form...

...forget about her..

I sighed as I covered my eyes when I felt tears burn my eyes again.

Sasuke: "I'm a mess.."

I ended up skipping the rest of the day in school, and stopped going to the hospital for the rest of the week.

I didn't care at this point if I get in trouble or if my mother finds out, I just didn't want anything to do with her. I struggled the rest of the week as I looked for ways to keep away from the Pink headed devil..that made me feel jealousy to this degree for the first time in my fucked up life...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: TT^TT I cried from writing the last chapter, and now I'm crying because of this chapter, gaaaaah poor Sasuke, POOR SAKURA! TT^TT! thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am, please let me know what you think as I begin chapter 21, thanks again for the support ! until next chapter my lovelies- Hclessthanthree ;D**


	21. Chapter 21-Surprise, Surprise

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 21: Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

_Pang._

Sasuke...

..how...why?.. What in the world?..

I sat there crying in the nurse's office as I wiped away the blood from my lip and nose.

Sasuke...he..what was he talking about?...

I thought about it for a while and within 5 minutes his words fit like a horrid, fucked up puzzle...

my eyes widened as my breathing got heavier as I started thinking of that night all over again...

_**Flashback **_

_He was warm and I felt my breathing getting heavier..._

_It was a dream, a wonderful, Itachi filled dream..._

_I looked up at him and I felt tears run down my face as he laid over me...asking me if was ready_

_ready for what?..._

_My eyes widened when I realized what he meant as he took out the little square packet from his pants.._

_HOLY SHIT..._

_He went down and chuckled as he kissed my lips and moved his hands over my body..._

_holy crap, holy crap..._

_Itachi: "I love you Sakura..."_

_My mind was frozen again as I felt my heart swish around in a puddle of melted love.._

_This man...he's been the man to save my life so many times from despair.._

_How could I not love him? How can I not forgive him? He told me she wasn't who I'm thinking of her as... but why is it so hard to believe that? I closed my eyes and took in another breath as I opened them to see Itachi waiting for my reply..do I love him? I said it before because I felt it before..but do I really love this man?...He cupped my cheeks and smiled at me...Yes...I do love him... I love him more than I can ever imagine.._

_Sakura: "I..." I took in another breath, surprised that I didn't say it all in one shot..._

"_I..." my heart was pounding now...what the Hell? just say it! you said it before! Why am I hesitating?... "I love..." I looked to my side and saw my cell phone flash red over and over again.. my eyes widened as I remembered it only flashed red if Sasuke texted me..._

_Sakura: "Sasuke...?" I whispered out loud as I heard a very loud thud coming from the backyard._

_What the Hell was that?! It sounded really bad, but before I had the chance to think of whatever was happening in my yard my mind quickly shifted back to my cell phone that was flashing red over and over reminding me Sasuke's waiting for my reply...why was he texting me so much?_

_Itachi: "Sasuke...?" he growled out..and my head quickly shot back to Itachi as I suddenly realized I wasn't alone at this very moment._

_Sakura: "huh?" __**thump, thump, thump**_ _why did I say his name out loud?!_

_Itachi: "You love Sasuke...?" _

_**thump, thump thump**_

_Hearing him asking that was making my heart want to jump right out of my chest... it felt absolutely weird coming out his mouth. me love Sasuke? that DEVIL?! no fucking Way!_

_Sakura: "no! ..what?! SASUKE?! NO! um-"_

_Itachi: "but you just said his name..."_

_Sakura: "hah no I didn't mean to say his name like that ….. you see he texted me...that's why...I said his name...um."_

_This is bad._

_Itachi looked at me with a very unusual stare...it was as if he was mad at me..._

_Ahh..way to go idiot! next time hold your tongue stupid!_

…_.he shot up an eyebrow slowly and looked right at my phone_

_Itachi: "His text is more important that whatever it is we're in the middle of right now Sakura?"_

_Sakura: "huh? oh umm..."_

_I heard Itachi sigh as he got off me and pulled his shirt back on...as I suddenly felt bad for killing the mood._

_Sakura: "Sorry Itachi...I'm just not..."_

_Itachi: "into me anymore?"_

_Sakura: "Of course not!...Itachi you're the only guy I ever felt any type of feelings for..but tonight...I just can't get over tonight..."_

_Itachi: "I know..." he kissed my lips again and I felt blood rush straight to my head. " I need to tell you something very important Sakura...but I can't bring myself to say it...and if I don't say it soon then...I don't know what'll happen.."_

_Sakura: "why can't you say it now?"_

_Itachi: "because the words don't want to come out...I don't know how to say it..or what to say..."_

_Sakura: "well...is it bad?"_

_He looked at me with a very deep and concerned look in his eyes..but I couldn't tell what that meant.._

_Itachi: "I...I don't know..."_

_**Thump, thump, thump **__...shit there goes my heart again._

_Sakura: "tell me now..."_

_Itachi: "I can't...I just can't Sakura"_

_Sakura: "well if it's good then don't worry about it okay?..." _

_He sighed as he sat on my bed and pulled me in for a hug._

_Itachi: -sigh- "I love you with every inch of my being Sakura...I love you more than anything else on this Earth...you think I'm your savior but, damn you have no idea how much you are of mine..."_

_My eyes started to burn from the tears that were about to escape my eyes.._

_Sakura: "Itachi..."_

_Itachi: "just remember, I'm not that great of a man..okay?"_

_Sakura: "what are you talking about? you're one of the most amazing men I know..." my mind flashed right back to tonight when I saw him laughing with that girl again...and I thought to myself...if I really believe that or not..._

_Itachi: -chuckles- "There are things you can't see Sakura... there are many things you're blind from...just remember that alright? The unseen..that's what you need to keep an eye out for.. because that's what's actually most important.."_

_I nodded my head as he hugged me again and tucked me into bed..as I laid there and thought of his words..._

_The unseen huh?...but what can't I see?..my mind was puzzling around as I thought of tonight's events all over again..flash after flash pain after pain...it hurt so much seeing everyone make a mockery out of me...was there more to whatever people say?...I sat there thinking about it but I was cut off by Itachi's soft spoken, and somewhat sad words.._

_Itachi: "goodbye Sakura..." he said it as if we weren't going to ever have moments like this again_

_Sakura: "bye Itachi.."_

_He looked at me once more before he made his way to my balcony and climbed down and disappeared into the night._

_Within a second I grabbed my phone and looked down at Sasuke's text..._

_Sakura: "unseen...what am I not seeing?..."_

_I stared at the text really hard..thinking...and thinking..._

**Text 1: ?...no reply? what's this? do you still feel like shit for putting me in this state hm? :P it's ok Pinky, my kiss fixed everything so no worries alright? ;) **

**Text 2: did your dumbass get home safe? and you dare ignore my texts after all I did for you tonight? reply bitch REPLY!...I'm waiting. -_-"**

_I smiled as I felt tears burn my eyes...as I felt a laugh creep to my mouth...soon I bursted out laughing._

_Sakura: "Oh God...talk about too much pride..." pfffffft, if this was his way of comforting me and asking if I'm okay then he really needs to work on his social skills. I continued to laugh as I ran my finger over the text...and slightly over his name...suddenly crying out more and more tears..._

_**thump, thump, thump**_

_my eyes widen as I felt my heartbeat suddenly speed up.._

_whoa.._

_I shook my head as I sat there looking at me phone and read his text over and over again..-giggles- why can't he just ask and comfort me like a normal person?...I sighed as I suddenly found myself bringing my phone to my lips and kiss his name...I have to thank him for always coming to my rescue..no matter how many times he says he hates me.._

_my eyes widened as Itachi's words flashed into my mind that very second.._

_Sakura: "the Unseen..." __**THUMP...THUMP...,THUMP **_

_Sasuke...my eyes widened at the thought of his name...do I?..L...no-NO WAY..._

_I shook my head rapidly as I grabbed my pillow and started beating my head against it._

_NO, no, no no no no noooooo! I am not that fucked up in the head to have any type of _"_**feeeeelings"**_ _for a good for nothing selfish JERK!_

_... but what about him?...does he...?_

…_...HA..HAHAHAHAHA! _

_Sakura: "yeah right...Sasuke Uchiha doesn't fall in love with girls...he never has and he never will...especially not a crazy girl like me...a crazy girl that brings him nothing but trouble and agony.." I said to myself as I felt my tears slide down the side of my face as I left the pillow on top of me.._

_As I replayed his text in my mind and thought of every moment him and I shared...I felt my heart burn up and pound so hard it echoed inside my ear drums.. as I felt it heal the wounds opened up today..._

_I moved the pillow off of my face and hugged it tightly as I stared right at it...feeling another waterfall of tears rushing out of my eyes..soon I fell asleep before I had the chance to even question why I was crying these overwhelming tears.. _

_That night I dreamt of eyes...eyes that belonged to a certain black haired, mind blowing, sickening bastard that sent me a text that made the rest of my night all seem like a really bad nightmare...as I thought of how there might be a different deeper meaning to Sasuke's words...but what?_

_**End of Flashback**_

I sat there crying as I thought of that night...how could he say those words to me when they weren't even true...

But it doesn't make sense..how did Sasuke see us or even hear us?...where in the world was he hiding...and how much of it did he actually witness?..

I felt like puking as I thought of Sasuke's words replay in my mind over and over again..

I walked down the hall and into Tsunade's office...trying to remind myself not to blow up into a massive crying bomb in front of her.

Sakura: -knock knock- "Mommy can we talk?"

Tsunade: "Sakura? oh yes, come in sweetie!"

I walked into the room and looked up at her to see her sitting on her chair with a bottle of apple juice in her hand.

Tsunade: "come sit, tell Mommy what's up Sakura"

I sat down as she handed me a cup of apple juice.

I saw her eyes stare right at my face..

Sakura: "ah..heh I got hurt in gym if you're wondering why my face looks like this.."

Tsunade: "on your own right...? like no one hit you or anything..."

Sakura: "nope" I smiled at her and she shot me an eyebrow as she sat back on her chair.

Tsunade: "so why did you come to visit me Sakura?"

I took in a deep breath mentally and told myself it'll be okay..it's for the best anyway.

Sakura: "Please let the hospital know that Sasuke doesn't have to come anymore."

Tsunade: "why?"

Sakura: "he helped me enough mommy."

Tsunade shot another eyebrow at me as she let out another sigh.

Tsunade: "you're making this choice on your own...correct?"

I nodded my head as I looked down at my shoes.

Sakura: "yeah, he's being annoying but he did help, heh it's enough for him, so he's free now..I thought I'd let you know so he won't get in trouble"

Tsunade: "alright... -sigh-...well I'll let the hospital know..thank you for telling me Sakura."

Sakura: "yeah well, I should get to class." I said noticing the shaky tone in my voice as I felt tears burn my eyes as I got to the door, ready to get out before she caught me crying and demanded answers from me.

Tsunade: "Sakura...you're happy about this right?"

I nodded my head as tears dripped down onto the doorknob

Tsunade: "and he didn't force you to make this happen right..?"

I nodded my head again and tried really hard not to sniffle.

Tsunade: "alright...you may leave."

I nodded my head and quickly walked out that door and ran to the girl's bathroom, locked myself into a stall and bawled my eyes out for the rest of the day.

I skipped the hospital myself as went straight home.

I searched for my keys to open the door but stopped halfway when I heard Kakashi and Pain talk about "bad news.."

Kakashi: "How are we suppose to tell her Pain?"

Pain: "how should I know?...I can't bring myself to say it.."

What and who are they talking about?..

Kakashi: -sigh- "she's going to be-"

I unlocked the door and stared right at them.

Sakura: "what are you guys talking about?.."

Kakashi/Pain: "Sakura! nothing! wait.."

Pain: "shouldn't you be at the hospital?'

Sakura: "..I didn't want to go...why? what's so secretive that I'm not allowed to know?"

Kakashi: "nothing.."

Sakura: "nothing?...then why don't you continue with whatever it is you were going to say..?"

Kakashi/Pain: "umm.."

I crossed my arms and began tapping my feet..suddenly growing angry at them...ugh they're keeping something from me again...

Kakashi: "well.."

I rolled my eyes at them as I let out a sigh..

Sakura: "fine, then don't tell me...seeing it as though I wasn't welcomed to be filled in on anyway..." I said as I turned towards the stairs ready to walk into my room and punch the crap out of my pillows..

Pain: "Sakura.."

Sakura: "you guys always do this you know that right!?" I said turning right back to them...I'm not letting this go..because for some reason it felt like they were talking about me.

Kakashi: "do what?"

Sakura: "you keep me out of conversations that should be said to everyone here...you keep me out of decision making, you keep me out of events we'll be holding, you keep me out of all the good and bad news because you don't know how I'll handle it...why? why do you guys do that?! I'm not a fucking stupid girl you know I can HEAR properly and I can catch the drift of things! Ugh men are all the same! all they want to do is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, and then they say we talk a lot! like what's the fucking deal with that!? Oh and when you DO want us to talk you don't let us even have a chance to EXPLAIN because you're too ignorant or too afraid of what you're going to hear! You're all COWARDS in reality, but in everyone else's eyes you make it seem like it's women that are afraid."

Kakashi: "Saku-"

Sakura: "no!, you listen and let ME do the talking alright" I said as I stepped closer to them both as they walked backwards and sat right onto the couch.

Sakura: "I'm not an idiot Kakashi, I know you're talking about me, I know it's something bad, but you know what!? after getting bullied the first day of school, then getting beaten up and humiliated, then being the target for the entire school to literally chase me out of school, then having Sasuke fucking Uchiha as my partner in the hospital"

Pain: "Sakura listen-"

Sakura: "NO you listen!- then being humiliated in front of half the kids in my school and in front of my old friends, and having everyone make a mockery out of me and LAUGH at me, and now getting bullshit from school again all because a fucking douchebag is too ignorant to listen to my side of a fucked up misunderstanding, I CAN TAKE A LITTLE BIT MORE BAD NEWS OKAY?!"

I was silent and all you can hear is my heavy breathing after saying all that in one shot. I was pissed off, and hurt. I was tired, and I didn't give a fuck anymore.

Kakashi/Pain: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "and another thing okay?! if you're going to TALK about bad news that has to do with me, then TELL ME, my life's a big ball of bad luck you might as well slap me with other shit just to make it worse!"

Kakashi/Pain: "SAKURA!"

Sakura: "WHAT?!"

Kakashi/Pain: "SIT!"

They said as they grabbed me and plopped me between them.

Kakashi: -sigh- " sounds like someone's a bit stressed."

I struggled to take deep breaths as I felt my heart racing...I never talked like that with my brothers before..but it felt good.

Pain: "we're sorry, okay?.. "

Sakura: "you're sorry?.."

Kakashi: "yeah...we didn't mean to keep you out of stuff it's just you're our baby sister..do you think we want you to get hurt?..we want you to live at ease while we make the tough decisions because we don't want you to stress.."

Sakura: "yeah..." -slouches- "because my life's stress free!" I said sarcastically and they both chuckled as they cuddled me.

Pain: "it hurts us...so don't take our protection the wrong way.."

Sakura: "I know...it's just...ugh a lot of stuff has been happening since I got here.."

Kakashi/Pain: "we know.."

Sakura: "I haven't had a normal day since I got here"

Kakashi/Pain: "We know.."

Sakura: "it would be nice to have a normal day a normal LIFE for a while."

Kakashi/Pain: "we know..."

Sakura: "and another thing-"

Kakashi/Pain: "SAKURA!"

Sakura: "WHAT?!"

Kakashi/Pain: "listen."

I crossed my arms and huffed at them.

Sakura: "talk."

Kakashi: "um...we know all that Sakura..which is why we don't have the heart to tell you the bad news..but hear us out."

Pain: "We know it's hard here..and we know you're graduating soon..so you're going to have to apply for Universities soon...so we were wondering..."

Kakashi: "...if you can.."

Kakashi/Pain: "apply for Suna U."

I got up and sat on the coffee table across from them.

Sakura: "Suna U.?"

They nodded their heads very slowly watching my reaction.

Sakura: "why there?.why not KU?"

Kakashi: "you'll be out of this place Sakura.."

Pain: "no more worries...it'll be better for you..you can get away from the kids at school...that Uchiha..."

Kakashi: -cough "Itachi" -cough-

My eyes widened as I looked right at Kakashi, and they both immediately looked up and around the ceiling.

Sakura: "why Itachi?.."

Kakashi: "Pain will tell you!" he said nudging his arm.

Pain: "NO! He'll tell you!" He said slapping Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi: "no thanks, I insist"

Pain: "you're the oldest _Oniisan. _You tell her!"

Kakashi: "nononononono, you see you're better at this than I am you tell her"

Pain: "no you!"

Kakashi: "no you!"

Kakashi: "NO! YOU!"

Pain: "No y-"

Sakura: "will someone tell me?!"

They looked at me and took a deep sigh and they looked back at me with sad, and serious eyes.

Kakashi: "Itachi...he...um"

Pain: "he's...well."

I looked at them and waited for them to talk.

Sakura: "he..."

Kakashi: "he hasn't told you anything recently has he?"

Pain: "anything that'll make you not want to speak to him anymore.."

I shot them an eyebrow..suddenly feeling my heart clench.

Sakura: "no...why.."

Kakashi: "shit."

Pain: -sigh- "let's just say he's hiding something from you Sakura.."

Kakashi: "something ….he should've said the day you got here..."

Sakura: "tell me..."

Pain: "we can't..we're going to let him tell you on his own."

Kakashi: -narrows eyes- "yeah because if we knew earlier on..we would've told you in a heartbeat...but now..I just can't Sakura."

I felt tears burn my eyes as I thought of how Itachi told me he wanted to say something...and when I asked him if it was bad or good..he said he didn't know...

Sakura: "it's bad huh?.."

I said as a tear escaped my eye and looked right at them...and they looked down at their hands and nodded..

Kakashi/Pain: "we're..sorry Sakura.."

Sakura: "I'm sorry too...I love you both so, so much!"

Kakashi/Pain: "we love you too.."

Sakura: "I'll..I'll think about Suna U..."

I jumped into the middle and grabbed them both and started hugging them both as I started crying silently...I love my brothers..

I felt them rub my back and take a deep sigh...I could barely cry now..I've been crying all day for the past week..

Itachi...what are you hiding from me?...

Kakashi: -sigh- "but let's not talk about this right now... Sakura besides this news, Pain has something to tell you.."

I looked up at Pain and he gave me his angelic rare smile and I smiled back a beaming smile as he wiped tears away from my eyes.

Kakashi: "well you two talk, I'm going to go see Kurenai after a bite"

He said as he got up and jumped over the couch and stepped into the kitchen to get a drink and food before he stepped out the house.

I felt him rub my back and turn me towards him. I was still crying but I left that beaming smile on my face.

Sakura: "What's up?"

Pain: "um.." -blushes- "ugh..." -puts hand over face- "I don't know how to say it..so I'll show you."

I giggled as I ruffled his hair and squeezed him tightly, Kya he's so cute!

Sakura: "show me what?"

Pain took another deep breath and reached into his pocket as he looked around...and slipped out a little box.

It was a ...OH MY GOD!

My eyes were wide and my mouth was gawked open...as I stared back and forth at Pain and the box.

Sakura: "that's- ring- OH MY-mmmmmmmmm" He slapped his hand over my mouth to shush me up but I let out a scream before he moved his hand away.

Pain: -blushes- "It's for her...I wanted to show you this that night we went to the Uchiha's..but she ended up fighting with me so I never got around.."

Sakura: "oh my God! CONGRATZZZZZZZZ!" I silently screamed as I glomped my brother.

Sakura: "kyaaa! this is so exciting! when are you going to ask her?!"

Pain: "...um"

It was silent..

I looked at him and shot him an eyebrow.

Sakura: "well?.."

Pain: "I don't know.."

I sighed as I bowed my head in disappointment.

Sakura: "Oniichan..."

Pain: "I'm not good at this...I was hoping you could help.."

I shot my head back up and I stared right at him with sparkling eyes.

Sakura: "you-...you want me to help plan your proposal?!"

He smiled at me and put an arm right around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug.

Pain: "yes haha, I was thinking..maybe a party in the yard with all our friends...and I can just surprise her there."

Sakura: "oooooooooh!" -claps- "that sounds good-but...hmm...maybe you can do a little more than that."

Pain: "like what?"

Sakura: "hehehe..." I moved closed to him and cupped his ear as I whispered into it. "piss her off that day so then it'll be a bigger surprise."

I moved back and gave him an evil smile and he smiled back at me before he started tickling me.

Pain: "you smart little runt!" -laughs- "that's even better she'll be really surprised."

Sakura: "yeah! so you just worry about that, and I'll take care of the rest."

Pain: "you'd that for me?"

I turned towards him and put both my hands on either side of his shoulder.

Sakura: "I'd do anything for you.."

He moved his forehead against mine and smiled.

Pain: "thank you.."

I hugged him tight and let two happy tears escape from my eyes.

Sakura: "anytime..."

Pain: "now..keep it a secret alright?..I have to go get this engraved."

I nodded my head as I gave him another hug and watched him leave the house.

I laid back against the couch and took in a deep breath..

This bad day didn't turn out all that bad huh Sakura?...

I laid there in silence...when suddenly I heard Konan call me from upstairs.

Konan: "Sakura are you homeeee?!"

Sakura: "yeeesssssss!"

Konan: "can you come here?"

Sakura: "cominggggggg!"

I said as I jolted up the stairs feeling super duper happy now.

Konan: "are your brothers home?"

Sakura: "no..they just left why?"

Konan: "close the door...there's something I want to tell you" she said as she looked through some of the drawers.

I closed the door behind me and plopped onto the bed.

Sakura: "what's up?"

Konan: "well" She said turning around, and her smile quickly faded when she looked at me..

I saw her eye my cuts and I smiled at her sadly as I got off the bed and stood in front of her.

Sakura: "gym...stuff..don't worry about it, tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

Konan: "well...um " -sigh-...she started blushing as she took in a deep breath.

"I don't know how to say it so I'll show you.."

She smiled and blushed a deeper shade of pink as she handed me a pregnancy test...

...my eyes widened and I felt weak at my knees and fell right to the floor..

She's...Oh my...God...She's...

Konan: "I'm pregnant.."

Sakura:"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

Konan: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I grabbed her hands and we were skipping around in circles like maniacs.

Konan/Sakura:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

I glomped her into my arms while I continued screaming.

Konan: "I KNOW I KNOW!"

Sakura: "oh my God! This is what you were hiding from my brother?!"

Konan: "yes.." She said as we both climbed back onto her bed.

Konan: "that day I fainted and you came to visit me..I found out..but I was so scared."

Sakura: "Oh my God, my heart's like ready to jump out"

Konan: "Mine too! It feels so good to tell someone Sakura!"

Sakura: "no one knows?!"

Konan: "just you, Kina, and my folks."

Then it hit me.

Sakura: "they kicked you out because?.."

Konan: "yeah...but I'm happier here than I was ever with them."

Sakura: "me too! I love you being here, wow..I'm going to be an aunt!"

Konan: "Pain's going to be a father.."

Sakura: "why didn't you tell him right away?.." I saw tears creep up to the side of her beautiful eyes.

Konan: "I knew he wouldn't hate me...but I was afraid...like..what if he doesn't want the baby?"

Sakura: "are you nuts?! Pain would be so happy! he loves you!"

Konan: "I love him too!..which is why I need your help."

Sakura: "with what?"

Konan: "help me surprise him"

Hehe, this day gets better and better I smiled to myself as I felt like everything fell into place perfectly..

Sakura: "well...how about we throw a regular get-together with all our friends and you surprise him there...let's say..hmmmm next weekend maybe?"

Her eyes were sparkling and happy and I smiled at her, haha she's so cute.

Konan: "that's perfect! oohhhh thank you Sakura! he'll be really surprised!" she said hugging me then all of a sudden I had an even better idea coming along..hehe this was going to be fun.

Sakura: "yeah he'll be surprised...but you want to surprise him even more?"

Konan: "how would I do that?"

I cupped her ear and whispered into it as I felt myself grin.

Sakura: " piss him off that day..so then it'll be a bigger surprise." I heard her slightly gasp and the we both started giggling

Konan: "oh that's rich! I'll do it!"

Sakura: "perfect! you worry about the baby thing and I'll take care of the rest!"

Konan: "oh God! I love you Sakura! Thank you!"

Sakura: " mhm anytime! lol well you go to sleep! you need a lot of rest mommy " I told her as I winked at her and went straight to bed.

**Friday Morning: Itachi's class**

I walked into class to see the girls huddled in one corner and they looked at me with sad eyes as I looked back down after giving them a half smile...I can't blame them for being mad at me..I never told them half the things they told me..

I felt their eyes on me as I went to my seat..and plopped onto it and banged my head against the desk...why do I even bother coming here?..

Itachi: "Everything alright there Sakura?"

I looked up at him to see his eyes full of concern..

I smiled at him and told him a perfect lie about how I was just tired.

He smiled and sighed deeply before turning away..

..He's perfect in every way possible...so what is it that he's hiding from me?

Itachi: "okay class let's begin with picking out Universities..I'll be passing out applications for any University you're currently interested in enrolling in."

I sat there staring at him...I know he cares for me...he always has. Hell he called me his savior..

he wouldn't dare hurt me..would he?

Itachi: "alright then let's begin. Sakura, would you like to help me pass out the applications?"

Sakura: "hm?, oh um sure.."

I got up and he smiled at me as he handed me a pile of papers..

What are you hiding Itachi?...Why can't I know?

Itachi: "alright there you are..thanks Sakura"

I looked away from him avoiding to make eye contact.

Sakura: "anytime.."

Itachi: "are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded my head and turned away from him and began passing out the applications.

I passed them out to half the class and made my way to the other half..I took in a deep breath and gave one of out too each of the girls..and took in another breath as I moved in closer to the aisle and gave one out to the guys...they all took it as if it wasn't a big deal all except for Sasuke..hah, shocker!

I held it in my hand and waited for him to take it, but he didn't so I smacked it on his desk and he pushed it off his desk. I narrowed my eyes at him and picked it back up and put it back on his desk, and he grabbed it and ripped it

pfft, spoiled brat.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked off, as I didn't even bother to give one to Karin.

I heard her call me a bitch as I sat back on my desk with two applications..

I filled out the one for KU and stared down at the one for Suna...

do I really want to fill this out?...

I looked up at Itachi who was actually staring at me from time to time and I looked around to see the girls, and Naruto look at me as well... I looked at Sasuke who I could've sworn was looking at me and I thought about it carefully..should I ...shouldn't I..?..I looked up at the clock to see I had 2 minutes left...

I heard the bell ring as we were told to leave the applications on Itachi's desk before leaving.

I walked out that door with an empty Suna U application.

I stared down at it and put it in my bag...I know I didn't want to leave this place..but I'm sure with my luck, I'll end up having to leave even if I didn't want to...

**After school: Hospital**

I walked into the hospital to see the nurses look at me with a very sad smile as I waved hello to them.

Nurse 1: "Sakura...we were wondering if you would like us to assign you a different helper.."

I smiled a bigger smile at them as I hugged them all tightly.

Sakura: "no thank you."

Nurse 2: "well...we have a line of sons- I mean helpers for you...you're such a sweet girl, any _helper_ would love to take time out of his- er- or her day to help you"

I laughed as I thought of their cute attempt to hook me up with their sons but I wasn't interested in anyone...

Sakura: "no thanks...haha I'm better off solo anyway."

Nurse 3: "well how about you go watch the children today? I'm sure some time with them will brighten you up, they've been asking for you to go visit again."

I nodded at them as I waved goodbye and walked off into the children's recreation area.

Sakura: "any room for me to play?" I asked as I watched all their little heads turn my direction and run after me screaming SAKURAAAAAA with their cute little high pitched voices.

Within seconds I felt my spirits being lifted as I began playing with all of them.

I walked over to the arts and crafts table to see all the girls designing puppets and dolls.

I sat down and asked them if I can join and a little blonde girl handed me a doll with nothing on it.

I thanked her and looked around the box for some eyes, hair and clothes...

I grabbed a bit of orange felt, and glued it onto the doll..then glued on purple eyes and put a t-shirt on him and pants...I smiled as I thought of how Konan's baby might turn out this way.

I laughed as I grabbed another doll and put purple hair with orange eyes and a dress. I giggled as I thought of how cute the dolls were..

I noticed how it was starting to rain outside.. I took in a deep breath and felt a swirl of thoughts running through my head.

Blonde girl: "Sakura-neechan! you make pretty dolls!"

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Sakura: "why thank you Yuuki!" She giggled and kissed my cheek back.

I sat there and grabbed another doll...when suddenly I couldn't help but feel someone watching me...I looked around to see no one there besides kids..

I sat there for a whole hour making dolls of myself, and my brothers, and all the people I loved...and soon I noticed all the children left and I was the only one there.

I sat there quietly as I sighed and poked another doll.. somehow being left alone to do nothing felt like I was back in kindergarten again...no one ever wanted to play with me...it was always so lonely...

I sat there and felt my tears well up when a nurse came by and sat next to me.

Nurse: "what's wrong Sakura?.."

I looked up at her and smiled at her...

Sakura: "nothing's wrong Sennin-sama"

Sennin: "that's not what I see...come on you can tell me."

I smiled at her and started looking for another pair of eyes to glue on my doll.

Sakura: "well..." -sigh- "it's just stupid honestly... it's.."

Sennin: "is it about your boyfriend not coming to help you every day?"

My eyes widened and for some reason I felt a blush creep my face.

Sakura: "no! he's not my boyfriend! he was just someone who was forced to help me to make up for the trouble he caused me..." I told her in protest as I looked through the box for some hair.

Sennin: "oh..." -giggles- "sorry I thought he might've been your boyfriend or something...very handsome boy, you two looked adorable together"

I looked at her and made a gagging sound as I stuck out my tongue and we both started laughing. As she asked me questions about Sasuke...and why I was feeling upset..

Sennin: "well...you've been looking like you needed a little cheering up...I'm not sure what happened between you two but something tells me you need to see him soon or else things might get out of hand..."

I looked up at her and she smiled as she looked down at my doll..I looked down to see my doll...

My eyes widened as I stared down at it and moved my fingers over it's features..

Pitch black eyes... Black spiky hair... black shirt and pants... and in an instant I felt tears rush down my cheek..as I brung the little Sasuke doll to my lips...

Sakura: "I miss you...I really, really miss you..." I held the tiny little doll my hand as Sennin-sama held me in her arms and I cried my eyes out.

I went home that night soaking went from the rain..I took a shower and hopped into bed and fell asleep with a certain little doll tucked inside my arms.

**Saturday afternoon: Mall**

I walked around through the stores as I looked for things to buy for the big shindig coming next weekend..I needed food, party supplies and presents for everyone.

I walked from store to store and grabbed things from here and there...luckily I had Kakashi's lovely debit card with me hehehe.

I bought some party stuff and decided to buy myself a nice dress for the event. I wanted something I could dance in but it wouldn't give either of my brothers a heart attack if they see it.

I walked outside the mall as I got a call from Konan telling me she knew a little vintage boutique that sold dresses I might be interested in. I jotted down the name for it and began my journey looking for it to find it right between a jewelry store and a shoe store. I smiled as I thought about how fast it's going to be for me to pick out a whole outfit.

I walked across the street and stopped to see this very pretty nude Pink, high-low dress...It had the cutest little black hearts on it...and a lace setting on top...it was gorgeous! I needed that dress!

I ran into the store and asked the clerk if I can see the dress that was on the mannequin out in the front.

She took it off and handed it to me...I put it over my body and tried to imagine it on me but it wasn't enough for me.

I asked her for directions to the fitting room and made my way there..

I looked around the store to see if there were potential shoes I could buy for this pretty in pink dress.

I walked towards the dressing rooms and saw they were all full.

I waited around for awhile only to see no one was coming out..

I walked in further to see a door with a sign 'employees only' written on it

Sakura: "hmmm..I wonder..." I looked to see if anyone was around "I'll just go in change into it, and come right back out hehehe" I stepped inside to find it completely empty...it actually looked like someone lived here..it was nicely designed and comfortable.

I slipped on the dress and walked over to the mirror and stared in awe..

damn I looked...HOT! wow

Sakura: "I look goooood" I giggled as I twirled around in my dress. It was so pretty..I loved it.

Actually I loved it so much I didn't want take it off. I stay inside here for a bit longer as I looked for something to dance with. I grabbed the coat hanger and started dancing with it to see if my dress would cause any problems.

Sakura: "kyaaa kawaii neehhhhh" I said to myself as I went back to the mirror and stared at the dress on me.

I picked up mini Sasuke and brung him over to the mirror to face me.

Sakura: "what do you think Sasuke? looks good right?" I made mini Sasuke nod his head as I cleared my throat and attempted to try and talk like Sasuke as best as I can...

mini Sasuke: "hn, whatever you say Pinky! just don't bend over! I say those words to you because I'm too insecure about other guys looking at you because I get jealous easily. I'm too ignorant and stubborn to admit that you're actually really pretty, haw-haw-haw"

I laughed as I kissed mini Sasuke and looked back in the mirror to see It blended perfectly with me, I adjusted it's strap and hemline from place to place to see if I can make it fit better when suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer.

Sakura: "shit.."

I looked around as I grabbed my stuff as I heard the footsteps get closer..

Sakura: "crap, crap, crap"

I looked around again and saw there was a closet right behind me. Perfect!

I grabbed my things and swung open the closet's door and stepped inside thinking I'd just wait till the person leaves in order to get out...

I took in deeper breaths as I struggled to finish closing the rest of the door and I felt myself panic as the other door was opening..._thump,... thump, …..thump, th__**ump, thump**_

_**thump,thump,thump,thump**_

It wasn't until heard two very familiar voices...that my heart suddenly came to a complete stop..

Karin: "Come on Sasuke, my mom can't bitch about us being here."

Sasuke: "why not just go to your apartment?" he asked as I saw his arms wrap around her waist..I felt my heart cringe when I saw her snuggle against his neck..

Karin: "becauseeee I want some now...a little before I go to work..."

Sasuke: "hnn..."

Karin: "pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

What is she talking about?...I thought as I watched Sasuke move his lips against hers..

Sasuke: "Alright.."

Karin: "yes..mmm hehe, I love you Sasuke.."

I felt my heart racing once again but this time it was louder than ever before as I heard Sasuke reply back to her words...

_**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM**_

Sasuke: "I love..." -sigh- "I love you too...Karin."

My eyes were wide opened and tears were slowly falling down my cheek as I squeezed mini Sasuke in my hand and moved my other hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping too loud as I saw Karin smile at him as they kissed and began unbuttoning and zipping off each others clothes...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: here's another chapter! and wow I was so happy to see so many of you reviews! thank you so much for the support, I'm sorry if the writing in this seems a bit off, lol i'm sick -_-" I cooked chicken for my brothers today and well lets just say they picked up the chicken and threw it away TT^TT it was gross ! because I had no idea what I was doing XD anyway thanks again until next chapter! HClessthanthree! :D  
**


	22. Chapter 22-My Worries

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC!**

**Chapter 22: My Worries...**

* * *

She's in here...

Karin: "Really Sasuke?! You mean it?! You love me?!" Karin asked as I felt her grip me tighter..

I smelled her scent the second I stepped into the room.

My eyes widened as I held back my tongue when I realized the words I just spat out to Karin..

shit why'd I say that!? ugh, it's all her fault..fuck!

My eyes slightly widened as I heard her gasp from the closet...yeah she's definitely in here.

I felt Karin move her hands against my tank top and as usual there was no spark..no sensational warmth...nothing.

I heard her breathing softly..

I shook my head and tried my best to focus on Karin..

Karin: "mmm, show me Sasuke...please.." She breathed out and I felt her breath on my neck.

She was taller than Sakura.. my mind shifted back to how Sakura would only reach to my chest.

I grabbed Karin by the back of her head and forced a kiss onto her lips.

I rubbed her body up and down as I led her to the lounge chair.

I heard Karin's muffled moans as I slowly pulled off my tank.

I can hear her crying as I waited for Karin to pull off her top.

Ignore her Sasuke...let her cry...

She pulled down her shorts and was completely half naked under me.

My mind wasn't focused on the fact that there was a half naked girl underneath me, but the fact that there was another girl in the closet...trying her best to block us out of her ears, eyes and thoughts.

Karin: "Sasuke..."

I closed my eyes took in a deep breath and went down kissing Karin's collarbone..only to find myself thinking of Sakura's pearly white skin...the sweet taste of her skin on my lips against my tongue...it was killing me inside

I felt Karin moan softly as she unstrapped her bra. She moved my hands to her breasts and I slowly moved them back to my sides...I didn't want to actually do anything with her...I just wanted to show Sakura that I don't need her.

I heard her shift around in the closet, and I bit down on Karin's collarbone to make her moan louder, hoping Sakura would listen..

A part of me wanted her to listen to this..to fill herself with jealousy, to make her feel what I felt...but more than half of me felt sick to my stomach as I thought about Sakura watching me..

I licked down Karin's body and held in my disgust as I thought of how Karin smelled like 20 different guys.

Karin: "Sasuke..please..." She slipped her panties off and was completely bare naked..

I mentally prepared myself as I watched Karin unbuckled my pants and slowly slide my pants a bit down and I looked up at the closet to witness a tiny sparkling teardrop flash before my eyes before disappearing into the darkness and I froze...

...what are you doing Sasuke?..

I stopped myself from doing anything further and I moved off of Karin.

I sat there and kept my head down as I threw Karin's clothes on her.

Sasuke: "Karin get dressed, and go to work..."

Karin: "why?! NO! Sasuke please.."

Sasuke: "just go."

Karin: "WHY?!"

Sasuke: "just go! I have...stuff to do."

Karin: "FINE!"

She put her clothes back on and told me she's not done with me yet and slammed the door closed.

it was silent.

.I can hear her trying to control her breathing..I kept my head down as I got up and leaned against the back of the lounge chair.

Sasuke: " she's gone so get out..."

I heard the door creak open as she got up and stood there, and immediately ran towards the door, she tripped over her own foot and landed on the floor but she got up grabbed her bags and stood before the door..

Sakura: " you're the worst...I...I hate you Sasuke..."

I had no words to say to her...all I could think about was that this was the closest we've ever been in two weeks...

control your anger Sasuke...control it..

I closed the door behind me the second I heard Karin scream Sakura's name and try to open the door to the employee's lounge..

Karin: "Sasuke?! Sasuke open the door!" -bang bang- "Open it right now! why was Sakura here?!" -bang BANG- "OPEN THE DOOR SASUKE!"

I looked around to see if Sakura left anything only to find a familiar looking doll laying on the floor next to the closet..

I slid against the door as I felt tears burn my eyes and I sat there staring at the little Sasuke doll gripped in my hand...

...Sakura Haruno...what am I to you?...

I banged my head back against the door as I struggled to hold back any tears I was fighting to keep inside..

My mind flashed right back to the day at the hospital..

_**Flashback**_

_Five minutes.._

_you'll only see her for five minutes. _

_don't get caught like an idiot, just walk in...ready to hide behind the closet object/person you can find, take one glance her and zoom out_

_It's been days since I've seen her and I swear to Kami I'm going crazy_

_it feels like an inch you can't reach._

_I've been in a bad mood, and I've been feeling edgy and annoyed _

_Everything pisses me the hell off and it's all because I haven't seen her stupid face._

_...Sigh...I missed her._

_I paced back and forth before walking into the hospital.._

_brace yourself Sasuke...I thought as I walked into the hospital and casually walked away from the front office..._

_I immediately started looking for her in all the possible places .._

_Floor to floor, room to room. _

_I stopped midway and took in a few breaths as I thought of where else she could be.._

_I thought about how she might not be here today and started walking away when suddenly something caught my eye..._

_Pink._

_I moved back against the wall and peeked over...and saw her beautiful, breath taking smile._

_and all that anger and frustration I've felt all these days just vanished..._

_It was like I never felt those feelings at all.._

_I moved back against the wall and covered my face with my hand as I tried my best not to smile._

_I nearly peeked over again when suddenly I felt a mass of eyes glued to me.._

_I looked over to my side to see all the nurse's stare at me curiously._

_Nurse 1: "Uch..Uchiha-san?"_

_I looked at them and smiled._

_Nurses: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_They started jumping for joy as they clasped hands and screamed._

_Sasuke: "umm"_

_Nurse 2: "oh Uchiha-san! you and Haruno-san made up!"_

_Sasuke: "huh?"_

_Nurse 2: "she's been so sad lately...seeing you come and give her a surprise visit will cheer her up!"_

_Nurse 1: "aww she'll be so happy"_

_Sasuke: "actually-"_

_Nurse 3: "you're so romantic Uchiha-san!"_

_Sasuke: "well.."_

_I said as I scratched my head...heh they think we're going out? _

_Sennin: "now now ladies...let's leave him to his business...Uchiha-san, you may go in to see your girlfriend-"_

_Sasuke: "-actually..please don't tell her I came...I just wanted to see how she was doing.."_

_Nurses: "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"_

_pfft, chicks._

_Sennin: "ahem..well then, I'm glad you're not fighting anymore."_

_Sasuke: "she's still mad at me... just as I'm mad at her."_

_Sennin: "aww, well..you know what they say..when you can't help but miss someone nothing, not even anger will stop you from seeing them."_

_Nurse 1: "please make up!"_

_Sasuke: "I doubt it...she hates me"_

_Nurses: "awww..."_

_Nurse 2: "don't worry Uchiha-san! I'm sure your girlfriend still loves you!"_

_Sasuke: "she's not my girl-"_

_Nurse 4: "afterall who could turn down a handsome boy like you hm?"_

_Sasuke: "well..that's true but-"_

_Nurses: "but nothing!"_

_Sasuke: "I...um..I'm sure Sakura doesn't miss me anyway...don't let her know I came..please."_

_Sennin: "..well...let's find out shall we?..oh and don't you worry Uchiha-san, your secret's safe with us."_

_Nurses: "hai!"_

_Nurses 1: "well get you back together in a jiffy!"_

_I let out a chuckle and thanked them from the bottom of my heart._

_I watched Sennin walk closer in and look back at me, to lead me into the room. She took in a deep breath and moved her hands side signaling me to kneel against the giant teddy bear._

_I crouched down and held in my breath as I heard them talk.._

_I peeked over the bear to see Sakura suddenly crying saying _

"_I miss you, I really, really miss you.."_

_Miss who?..who do you miss?..Itachi-?...Me?.._

_I tried to look away but my eyes quickly glued to the little doll that was in her hand.._

_I squinted my eyes at it to get a better look to see it looked exactly...like me..._

_My eyes widened and my heart was racing...as I sat against the wall.._

_as I heard her continue to cry..._

_I crawled away after giving Sennin a knowing nod and quickly ran out the hospital and into the rain feeling a lot better about myself that night.._

_She doesn't hate me..and she misses me..._

…_.but does she love me?...does she love me like how I love her?.._

…_...I don't know..._

_**End of Flashback**_

I walked out the room after fixing my pants and putting my shirt back on only to have Karin peer at me.

She was questioning me and I pushed her away from me as I walked over to my bike.

I drove home after giving dobe a call.

I sat in my room with a can of soda in my hand as dobe ripped the door open.

Naruto: "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA?!"

I threw a can of soda at him and made him shut the door.

Sasuke: "shut the hell up! My parents are downstairs you idiot! If my mom hears you say that then I'm going to be the one to rip your head off"

Naruto: "but..oh my god...does she know?!"

Sasuke: "no...she hates me."

Naruto: "I KNEW IT!"

I shot an eyebrow at him and he suddenly scratched his head and looked at away..

Naruto: "Ah!-I mean!" -slaps forehead- "what a surprise!"

I got up and walked over to him

Sasuke: "spit it out"

Naruto: "spit what out?!"

Sasuke: "spit it out dobe!"

Naruto: "I don't know what you're talking about Teme I-"

I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up only to have him laugh at me nervously.

Naruto: "alright alright! well..."

Sasuke: "well?"

Naruto: "remember that night at the hospital?"

Sasuke: "what?"

Naruto: "don't act dumb! I knew you were there! That night you and Sakura were in the closet together! I looked right at you! FUCK we made eye contact Teme!"

My eyes widened as I lowered him down..

Naruto: "I just pretended like I didn't see you guys so you could have your moment with her..plus you're always annoying her like a little kid with a crush hahahahahahaha! I knew it from the start! Yep!"

he said as he put his hands to his sides and puffed out his chest.

I smirked at him as I thought of how he probably felt really smart right about now.

Naruto: "I knew aaaaaaaaaaaaall along hahahahhahaha thought you could hide it from me huh Teme?!"

I laughed at him as I ruffled his hair...this guy, even though I never admitted it...this guy's my best friend. What would I do without him..I laughed a bit more but suddenly felt reality sink in slowly..

Sasuke: "well..it doesn't matter anymore cause she hates me."

Naruto: "WHY?!"

Sasuke: "because I got ….jealous..." I mumbled to myself trying my best not to admit it..

Naruto: "what?"

Sasuke: "jealous..." I mumbled louder

Naruto: "...jewels...juice..? shells?!"

Sasuke: "JEALOUS! you idiot JEALOUS! I was jealous that she was with-"

...shit...if I tell him I nearly witnessed Itachi and Sakura together at night things are going to get worse..

Sasuke: "my..my brother..she- was with my brother.."

Naruto: "Itachi?! does she really like him?!"

Sasuke: "yeah.."  
Naruto: "but wait...Sasuke doesn't she know that Itachi's-"

Sasuke: "no! she doesn't...and I couldn't tell her..she has no clue and it pisses me off..she's always all over him..."

Naruto: "so tell her"

Sasuke: "no"

Naruto: "why?!"

Sasuke: "I can't! for some reason I can't bring myself to say it! I don't want to see her face when I tell her! I don't want to be the one to tell her that Itachi's-"

Kaa-san: "Sasssukeeeee come down here!"

Sasuke: "coming!"

Naruto: "aaight I'm leaving..but Teme"

Sasuke: "what?"

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and looked straight at me.

Naruto: "tell her...tell her before it's too late because you'll regret it later on."

I put my hand on his other shoulder and squeezed it.

Sasuke: "I know..thanks dobe."

Naruto: "anytime! haha that's what best bros are for you know?! oh! and does this mean you'll break up with easy-peasy?"

easy-peasy?...

Sasuke: "pfft..Karin?"

Naruto: "HAHAHAAHAHA that's what Kiba calls her! HAHAAHA 'cause she's a sluuuuuuuuuuuut"  
Sasuke: "pfffft, idiots..and I don't know...I'll see what happens with Sakura first."

Naruto: "I'm wishing you all the luck in the world!"

Sasuke: "oh and dobe..don't tell the other guys got it?"

Naruto: "huh? oh got it!" -his cell phone rings and he picks up the phone.- "Guys?! guess what?! Teme's in love with mmmmmm-" I smacked my hand over his mouth and he bursted out laughing showing me no one was on the phone.

Naruto: "kidding, kidding! good luck bro!"

Sasuke: "idiot...

I walked him out the door and walked into the kitchen to help my mother and aunt out in the kitchen.

I went to bed as I thought of mine and dobe's conversation..

Sasuke: "just have to say it right?...I love you.."

_**thump, thump, thump**_

My eyes shot open as I noticed how fast my heartbeat sped up from saying that..

I moved my forearm over my eyes and took in a deep breath..

Sasuke: " what the hell am I doing? ….this is harder than I thought...Sakura Haruno..it's official..you officially made me crazy"

I took in a deep and tried to fall asleep when suddenly I heard my ringtone go off.

I grabbed my phone to see someone calling me...what the hell? this late?!

Ugh..fuck it.

I put the phone back onto my nightstand only to have it ring again..

Sasuke: "Fucking HELL!"

I picked up the call and growled into the phone "it's...fucking 2am..what the hell do you want ..."

...silence.

Sasuke: "Hello?.."

Silence..

Sasuke: "FUCK YOU!"

I slammed my phone onto the nightstand and it rang again I ignored it and tried to sleep only to have it continue to ring.

Sasuke: "I'm turning this shit off" I growled out and grabbed my phone only to see its the unknown number again.

..who keeps calling me?..

I sighed as I picked it up.

Sasuke: "hello?.."

silence..

I was ready to hang up again...but suddenly something was starting to play..

…..a voice..a very familiar voice...actually..two very familiar voices.

…...

Itachi: "I love you Sakura.."

_**PANG**_

Shit..as if I needed to hear this again..

Sakura: "I..." _**thump, thump, thump.**_.. Fuck..not this again...wait who's sending this to me? "I ..love..." I was ready to turn it off when all of a sudden my heart stopped beating as I sat there in place "Sas-" the voicemail stopped playing. and I never felt so annoyed in my life before

Sasuke: "Sas...what?! SAS WHAT?!...Sas...uke?..did she want to say …..Sasuke?"

_**thump, thump, thump**_

I sat there staring at my phone as I tried to put together the little bits I just heard...when suddenly my phone rang again and I quickly picked up.

Sasuke: "hello!?"

Itachi: "if you want to listen to the rest of our conversation that you missed, then meet me at the river right now."

Sasuke: "that was YOU?!"

Itachi: "I'm waiting" he hung up and I felt anger and confusion boil inside me as I jumped off my bed, grabbed my tank top, and a pair of pants, and ran out the house with my keys as I drove off to the river.

I ran over to the spot where I'm sure he would be sitting at and glared at him as I got closer.

He was sitting there...his back to me, and his knees to his chest.

Itachi: "pfft, faster than I thought."

Sasuke: "what the hell was that?!"

Itachi: "I knew you were there the whole time little brother"

Sasuke: "I asked what the hell was that Itachi!?"

Itachi: "sit."

Sasuke: "answer me first!"

Itachi: "sit..."

I huffed and sighed as I sat next to him only to have him look at me and smile as if he's this man who clearly sees things far better than I do.

Sasuke: "talk."

Itachi: "I won't tell you much...but I'll say enough to make you stop hurting Sakura."

Sasuke: "what are you talking about?"

Itachi: "we didn't do anything Sasuke." as he got up and let out a deep breath "I wouldn't dare do anything like that to her.."

I was frozen and my heart beat came back echoing inside my eardrums I felt tears immediately rush into my eyes like a flash flood but I kept my head down so he wouldn't see it..

….he was talking about... that night isn't he?..

Itachi: "She didn't say she loved you...but she did say your name..."

My focus completely zoned out as i played back Itachi's words in my mind.. "we didn't do anything Sasuke..." …..they didn't do anything..so that means..

_**flashback **_

_Sakura: "but I didn't-"_

_Sasuke: "save it for your pregnancy test you fucking slut!"_

_**End of flashback **_

My eyes widened...as I thought of how I didn't give her the chance to even talk because my jealousy got the best of me...

Sasuke: "Fuck..I'm an idiot."

Itachi: "yes...yes you truly are."

Sasuke: "she didn't say she loves me...but she did say my name...why?"

Itachi: "_that._...is something I'm not telling you."

Sasuke: "why not?" I asked as I got up and looked straight at my brother who smiled at me.

Itachi: "I don't hate you Sasuke.. actually I love you more than you think."

Sasuke: "you left me when I needed you the most, and now you're claiming your love for me? ha."

Itachi: "Everything happens for a reason Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "yeah well sometimes those things don't turn out how you imagine it in your mind."

Itachi: "I love her."

_**Pang.**_

Sasuke: "I know you do..but I-"

Itachi: "but I love you too."

Sasuke: "like it matters..."

He looked at me and let out a really sad chuckle

Itachi: "It does... a lot more than you think."

I shot an eyebrow at him

Sasuke: "what do you mean?"

He turned his back at to me and shoved his hands in his pockets as we felt the night's chilly air wrap around us

Itachi: "you'll see.."

Sasuke: "so...why did you call me out here?..just to tell me that?"

Itachi: "yeah..I wanted to tell you that about Sakura..and I wanted to tell you that I loved you... those are two very important things you'll always have to remember Sasuke"

Sasuke: "why?"

Itachi: "because they're things you can't see, so that's why you neglect them.."

Sasuke: "what does this have to do with that recording?"

He looked at me and looked away again as he waved goodbye to me.

Itachi: "everything, goodnight...little brother"

Sasuke: "Hey! HEY! come back! let me listen to the rest!"

Itachi: "no thanks! Sakura just sounded too cute for your own good! I can't allow you to listen!"

I ran after him and he started running faster

Sasuke: "let me listennnnnnnn!"

Itachi: "goodnight little brother!"

He said as he hopped onto his bike and drove off before I had a chance to get to mine.

shit!

I was out of breath and I was sweating but cold at the same time.

The night's air was so thick it was choking me, and I felt numb from the freezing midnight breeze but I never felt so good before.

I sat on the floor and laid back as I felt a shit load of worries, anger, and pain just drift away from me.

Sasuke: "why didn't I just let her explain?.."

I couldn't blame myself I was just so angry I couldn't control it..

I thought about everything from the very first day I met her right to the day she was crying in the closet...and I came to the conclusion that..

Sasuke: "I was in love with her since the second I seen her.."

I covered my eyes with my forearm as I tried my best not to smile but failed as I thought of her.

Fuck! it feels so amazing accepting that...it felt so good I just had to-

I shot up when an idea just shot into my mind...as I thought of Naruto's words.

Sasuke: "I need to see her"

I got up and hopped onto my bike as I thought of how I just had to tell her.

...Even if she was on the verge of telling Itachi she loved him I wanted to tell her...

I drove over to their place and quickly moved the ladder up to her balcony.

I climbed up to see it was completely dark..

pfft...of course it would be dark it's the middle of the fucking night Sasuke..

I walked closer to the door and tapped it a couple times..and shook the handle hoping it would open.

Konan: "slide a key upwards and it'll trick the lock."

I quickly turned around to see Konan looking at me with a smile on her face.

Shit, shit, shit.

Sasuke: "um..."

She turned around and looked away from me.

Konan: "I don't wanna know...just don't get caught" she smiled as she winked at me and walked into the room.

Pain: "who are you talking to?"

Konan: "myself, now turn on the lights!"

I smiled as I silently thanked her and slid my bike's key upwards to hear the lock click.

Sasuke: "yes"

I walked inside to see her sleeping soundly..

I walked over to her bed and climbed over to her..

she was smiling in her sleep..and I couldn't help but smile back

I lowered myself down and kissed her soft pink lips as gently as possible..

Her eyes were half open and she was smiling at me

I gasped but held in my breath and dared not to move.

Sakura: "mmmm, hehehe Sasuke?"

I shot an eyebrow at her and held back a laugh...she's half asleep still.

Sakura: "Sasuke you jerk! I know that kiss anywhere! come here!" She said as she flared her arms around left to right and I was trying my best not to laugh because I know she'll wake up

Sakura: "stop running FOOL! come fight me like a man! where are you?!"

I moved one of her hands to my cheek and she moved her other hand to my other cheek and smiled at me...but her eyes were slightly open.

I was trying so hard not to laugh.. she' so cute when she sleep talks.

Sakura: "gotcha! you jerk!...thought you could run from me huh?!.." She pouted her lips and I saw the corner of her eyes twinkle "you're so mean to me...but why?...why are you so mean? hm? is it because you hate me..?.."

I stared down at her and pressed my forehead against hers as gently as possible keeping in mind not to wake her up.

Sasuke: " it's..because I ….love..' _**thump, thump, thump**_ "I love..."

_**thump, thump, thump**_

attempting to say those words to her felt like trying to breathe underwater.

I placed my lips over hers and I felt the corners of her mouth lift.

Sakura: "...Sasuke?.answer me..Sasuke..!.."

I looked up and saw her squeeze her eyes shut and slowly open up and I felt myself panic.

As I thought of her waking up

Sakura: "mmmm hah..."

She was rubbing her eyes and I had no other choice.

I jumped off her bed and ran over to the balcony, and hid behind the plant again.

I saw her shot up and breathe heavily..I peeked between the leaves to see her touching her lips over and over as she looked around.

Sakura: "..Sasuke?.." My eyes widened as I saw her looking around.. "Sasuke..." I saw her little lip quiver and she placed her hands over her face and I tried not to sound too loud as I let out a frustrated sigh...

My heart tightened up as I heard her continue to cry and try to go back to sleep...just as I tried to go back to her room, Pain shot into her room

Pain: "Sakura! are you hearing any weird noises around?"

Sakura: "huh?! umm..yeah I heard something moving in the balcony..."

Pain: "I think there's an anima-...why are you crying?"

Sakura: "huh.?..oh I had a bad dream..."

I crawled over to the ladder as slowly as possible when I saw a figure walk in front of the door.

I looked up at it to see Konan smile at me and give me a hand gesture telling me to continue on as she started rambling about how it might be a raccoon or something..and I thanked her again before climbing down the ladder as fast as possible and midway I jumped off and slowly put the ladder down as I ran to my bike and drove away.

I went home and climbed into bed suddenly feeling I've been hit by a million trucks..I was confused, curious, thankful, angry, frustrated, and oh so fucking happy.

The next 3 days I tried my best getting close to her as possible but all she did was give me the cold shoulder.

I even took the liberty of paying for her lunch and she refused to take it when she heard it was paid for by me..she ignored me and glared at me.

Being the hot headed idiot I am, ignored and glared right back at her..

...she was pissing me off and I couldn't let her win!

Friday came along and I thought enough was enough and I was going to tell her no matter what..

I went downstairs to get a glass of water to see my aunt, uncle, cousin, and parents leaving.

Kaa-san: "watch the house Sasuke"

Sasuke: "leaving?"

Kaa-san: "we have to! things need to be done! it's almost time for the-"

Sasuke: "alright alright, I'll watch the house."

I grabbed a glass of water and a slice of cake when suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked over to see..._**thump, thump, thump**_ ...her..

she was standing there looking around..

_**thump, thump, thump**_

what was she doing here?

Sasuke: "umm..ahem"

Sakura: "hm?" she said turning her head quickly and her eyes quickly shot down to the floor as her cheeks flared up.

Damn, she's so cute.

Sakura: "ahh...I got a call from your mother..she um"

Sasuke: "She just left.."

Sakura: "Oh I'll come back-"

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Sasuke: "come in...we need to talk"

She pulled her hand away and kept her head glued to the floor

Sakura: "no thanks, I don't wanna talk to you-aaaaah! HEY!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my house not caring if my neighbors heard her.

Sakura: "let go of me Sasuke!"

I shut the door behind me and dragged her ass to the living room and plopped her onto the sofa.

She tried to get up but I grabbed her hand back down making her lay back as climbed over her and pinned her hands down against the sofa.

Sakura: "LET GO OF ME SASUKE!"

Sasuke: "shut up, we need to talk Sakura"

Sakura: "talk about what?! there's nothing to talk about!" She screamed as she looked away.

Sasuke: "...Sakura..I-"

Sakura: "what?"

Come on Sasuke..say it.

Sasuke: -sigh- "...I'm sorry."

Sakura: "NO!-..wait..what?"

Sasuke: "I'm sorry."

She turned her head towards me..her eyes were already filled with tears.

Sasuke: "I didn't mean to say those words Sakura.."

Sakura: "no..stop...I don't wanna hear it..I..I despise you Sasuke."

Sasuke: "yeah I know you do but hear me out-"

Sakura: "no!" She screamed pushing me away and she shot up and glared at me suddenly crying out a waterfall of tears

Sakura: "why should I listen to you?! you ignored me like an idiot when you had the chance to listen!"

Sasuke: "it's because I was je-"

Sakura: "I DON'T CARE! I'm cutting you off now Sasuke! stay away from me!...how..how could you do such vile things with her then hate me for something I didn't do?!"

She cried out and ran towards the door but I caught her hand and gripped it tightly.

Sakura: "let go.."

Sasuke: "why are you crying?"

Sakura: "I said let go!"

Sasuke: "answer my question first!"

Sakura: " why do you care?! don't you hate me Sasuke?! well guess what? I hate you too!" she said as she twisted around and looked right at me..but I didn't dare look back at her..I know for a fact that if I look at her right now I'm going to lose control and do things that'll probably scare her for the rest of her life..

Sakura: "you're horrible! you accuse me of sleeping with Itachi, when clearly you do that with Karin on the daily basis! I felt so STUPID and guilty all this time but I forgot that you do shit like this probably every day!"

I gripped her hand tighter and she turned around and slapped me right across the face.

And within a second I let go of her hand.

I didn't look up at her I didn't even move my head back to place..I just stood there taking in the burning, stinging pain of her cold, yet blazing slap...I deserved it...as much as I hated to admit it..I deserved it.

She tried to walk away again and I grabbed her hand and pulled her right into my arms and squeezed her tightly...as she wiggled around in my arms trying to break free

Sakura: "no! let go! let go of me Sasuke! how dare you touch me after touching her!" She screamed out as she punched my chest and tried to peer herself away

I held her even tighter, as I felt her tears fall from right to left on my arms.

Sakura: "Let go, I never want to see you again I ha-"

Sasuke: "I missed you too..."

She was frozen.

Sakura: "what?.."

I squeezed her as tight as possible trying not to choke on my own words...I felt a sudden burning sensation inside of me.

Sasuke: "I really, really missed you too.."

Sakura: "what-...what are you talking about?...miss me too?.. the...hospital..." she said looking up at me, her eyes were wide open as she bit down on her lip.

Sakura: "No!..I don't believe you!"

Sasuke: "Sakura I-"

Sakura: "shut up!"

She shouted as she managed to move away from me.

Sakura: "don't come near me!"

I stepped closer to her, and lifted her chin up and she slapped my hand away

Sakura: "don't kiss me after kissing her Sasuke! don't touch me, don't look at me, don't come near mmm- "

I pulled her in and kissed her as hard as I could...only to have her move away and slap me again

Sakura: "you sick bastard..."

Sasuke: "you love this sick bastard."

Sakura: "no I don't!"

Sasuke: "yes you do! admit it Sakura...admit that you feel something for me!" I said as I stepped closer to her...she walked backwards and tried to open the door but I moved my arms locking her between me.

Sasuke: "admit it..Sakura..you love me.."

She turned around and pushed me as hard as she could.

Sakura: "I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke: "THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! HUH?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING AFTER WITNESSING ME AND KARIN TOGETHER!? YOU'RE CRYING OVER SEEING US TOGETHER AND YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU WANTED ME TO! AND NOW, YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU HAVE NO TYPES OF FEELINGS FOR ME?!"

Sakura: "I DON'T KNOW! OKAY?! I DON'T KNOW MYSELF! I DON'T KNOW WHY I CRY OVER A BASTARD LIKE YOU"

Sasuke: "WELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN DON'T CRY ANYMORE BECAUSE A BASTARD LIKE ME DOESN'T NEED A BITCH LIKE YOU CRYING OVER ME!"

Sakura: "FINE! THIS BITCH CAN CARE LESS ANYWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Sasuke: "FINE! THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Sakura: "FINE!" -breaths heavily-... -hic- "I hate you...I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone else in my life..." she half whispered before running out the door crying her eyes out..

I slid down against the door and laid my head back against the door as I took in a deep breath...feeling those annoying tears burn my eyes again...

Sasuke: "...I love you too..I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life..."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: TT^TT Sasukeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuun!-cries- ****anyway fufufu funny story, this chapter and the chapter before this weren't suppose to turn out this way because it stretched my story out more but whatever :D I'm happy wiff it :) I just want to take this time to THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I got back so much feedback from the last chapter I jumped for joy! and coughed my guts out (I was sick) anyway yeah I was really happy with those reviews and welcome to my new followers ^^ i'm so glad I get to share this fanfic with you all! We're getting to a big peak for this story so yeah! which actually leads me to a question...-do you guys like longer chapters? or shorter chapters? most of my chapters are pretty long (average 5k words) :O sooooo let me know?! thanks again! let's all cheer on for Sasuke-kun! ^_^ until next chapter love you all-HClessthanthree :D  
**


	23. Chapter 23-Cake Never Tasted So Sweet

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-Hc**

**Chapter 23: Cake Never Tasted so Sweet**

* * *

The nerve!

The nerve of that guy!

He apologizes to me after realizing how completely stupid he sounded while yelling at me!

how dare he?! how...how could he say things and react the way I would never expect him to...

I shook my head as I tried to forget whatever happened back there.

You have a mission to do Sakura..today's a very important day for your brother and your new sister, and their baby...forget about him.. he has tons of girls dying to be with him anyway...

I wiped my tears away as I opened the door and walk in to find Konan and Pain completely quiet.

Pfft, how cute.

Pain: "Babe, I'm gonna go grab a couple cases-"

Konan: "no! NO ALCOHOL!"

Pain: "why?!"

Konan: "NO!"

Pain: "...okay? then..soda?"

Konan: "sure..."

I felt myself smile as I thought of how CLUELESS Pain is..he's going to be a dad and he doesn't even know it yet.

Sigh, wow.

I felt better as I stood there laughing at the two bicker away.

I walked into the garden and I saw kurenai and Kakashi help each other put things up and places things here and there.

When suddenly I heard Pain call for me.

Pain: "Sakura come over here."

Sakura: "what's up?"

Pain: "come with me"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside and just shoved me into his car.

Sakura: "uhh okay?"

He got in and buckled my seatbelt along with his and looked right at me.

Pain: "I'm not sure if I want to go through with this anymore Sakura"

My eyes widened at him

Sakura: "why?!"

Pain: "because! I feel like she's hiding way too much now...she doesn't listen to me she keeps distance from me..what if she just doesn't-"

I hit him over the head with a magazine he had laying around and he closed his eyes for a bit

Pain: "thank you, I feel better now...but we really have a problem."

Sakura: "you're welcome! now what?"

Pain: -sigh- "I thought of how tonight is going to go...and I'm still not sure how I'm suppose to ask her..."

Sakura: "leave that part for me..just worry about having that ring ready, leave the rest to me okay?"

Pain: "thanks..I'm trusting you Sakura."

Sakura: "and that's all I ask for"

We parked the car and walked over to a flower shop..

A flower shop owned by Ino's family.

Sakura: "Oniichan..do I have to go inside?"

Pain: "yes, you have to..." -blushes- "I want to make sure Konan's flowers are perfect, and you're going to help me make sure of that"

I laughed and gave in as he took my hand and pulled me in for a headlock as we walked into the shop.

Pain: "wait here...I have to go talk to the owner"

I nodded at him and walked around the shop...so many beautiful flower arrangements it was so pleasing to my eye.

Sakura: "mmm pink and black flowers would look even better"

Ino: "I can probably arrange them if you want..."

I looked up to see Ino and the girls standing there looking at me.

I gave them a small wave and smiled at them

Sakura: "ahh sorry I didn't see you guys standing there."

TenTen: "Sakura..um"

Sakura: "uh..ANYWAY- umm well my brothers and I are actually having a big get-together tonight...if you guys want...you can come, just know you're always invited to come over..."

They nodded their heads..and I looked around as I waited for my brother to come murder this awkward silence.

Hinata: "th-thank you Sakura-chan...we'll see if we can make it"

I smiled at them.

Sakura: "mmm!"

Pain: "alright done, let's go..oh um Sakura's little friends..are they coming Sakura?"

Sakura: "ahh maybe! let's go!"

I grabbed his arms and waved goodbye at them before they had a chance to answer him and ran out the shop.

Pain: "are they still not talking to you Sakura?"

I sighed at him and gave him a smile.

Sakura: "ehh...it's my fault anyway.."

Pain: "you still have us."

I kissed my brother's cheek and gave him a big giant squeeze

Sakura: "I'll always have you guys."

Pain: "you know what'll be even better?"

Sakura: "what?"

Pain: "if you have us and go to Suna"

I grabbed his ear and pulled on it as I dragged him to the car.

Sakura: "oh God! you're starting to sound like Kakashi-Oniichan!"

He laughed as we got back into the car and drove back home.

I walked out the car and was immediately dragged away by Konan.

Konan: "I'm stealing her!"

Pain: "HEY! give back my sister!"

Konan: "screw you! she needs to help me!"

Pain: "GET BACK HERE WITH HER!"

Konan: "buzz off I NEED HER MORE!"

I laughed my ass off as I heard Pain call her out but she ignored him and dragged me into her room.

Konan: "Sakura, umm we have a problem"

Sakura: "oh just dandy!"

Konan: "well...umm I'm getting anxious...and frustrated..what if Pain takes the baby news the wrong way?"

Sakura: "He won't"

Konan: "but! you don't know that"

Sakura: "I don't but I DO know my brother..he's going to be happy."

Konan: -sigh- " I hope so...oh and another thing..how exactly and WHEN exactly am I suppose to tell him?!"

Sakura: "look..just leave it to me..don't stress too much because it's not good for you or the baby got it? just leave it under my control."

She smiled at me and gave me a warm hug

Konan: "I love you it's no wonder he's crazy for you..."

my eyes widened.

Sakura: "who's crazy for me?"

She looked at me as she held my shoulders and then bursted out laughing

Konan: "did I say 'he' I meant she"

I nodded at her as she was slowly backing away.

Sakura: " really now..and who is this 'she'?"  
Konan: "oh you know...um.. cya!"

She skipped out the door and quickly closed it behind her and I opened the door and ran after her only to be grabbed my Kakashi and dragged outside.

Sakura: "let me go!"

Kakashi: "look at this first!"

Sakura: "what?!"

He turned my head towards the garden and I suddenly found myself staring in awe...

it was beautiful.

Kakashi: "well? how'd oniichan do?"

I hugged him and kissed his cheeks like a million times.

Sakura: "it's perfect!"

Kakashi: "wait...that's not the best part."

He turned off the lights and suddenly all the lanterns turned on...the florescent lights were just glowing it looked absolutely beautiful..

Sakura: "it's perfect! this is exactly how I wanted it, thank you!"

Kakashi held me tight and rubbed the small of my back.

Kakashi: "haha, now go get ready...guests are starting to come."

I kissed his cheek and walked in the house to see Konan look at Pain as he looked away and Pain look at her when she was turned the other away.

Morons...

God! I'm so happy for them it's killing me!

I couldn't help but smile and be happy for them!

Nothing was going to ruin this night!

….Not even Sasuke...

I shook my head as I took in a deep breath and walked upstairs for a nice shower.

I heard some movement in my room and stopped myself from moving as I heard the faint noises disappear.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door to find...

nothing..

I looked around my room and nothing was weird all except for..my bed.

My eyes darted right to the little monster that sat right on top of my pillow.

Sakura: "little Sasuke!"

I ran over and grabbed little Sasuke into my hand, and looked at my balcony door.

I peered it open as I felt my heart racing to see not a trace of anything weird.

I sat there and looked at my doll as I traced my fingers over it.

Sakura: "how did you get here?..." My eyes slowly widened as my memory went back to the day I ran out the closet. "..Sas..Sasuke." My head shot right back to the balcony.

Was he here?..what the the hell?! of course he had to be here! how else would've this gotten in here!? ...I squeezed the doll in my hand as I felt my blood start to boil again.

...I sat little Sasuke down and stared at it..and soon found myself glaring at it.

Sakura: "I hate you!"

silence..

Sakura: "oh now you don't want to talk huh?! you crazy asshole!"

silence..I growled at it...as it sat there staring at me..mocking me in every way it can.

Sakura: "my life was bad already and all you did was make it worse!"

It continued to stare at me..just as he did and growled louder at it as I grabbed it by it's little body.

Sakura: "well! you want to hurt me so bad ?! huh then how about you feel some pain and tell me how you like it huh?! wanna call me a bitch after saying sorry you jerk?!"

I grabbed a sewing pin and stabbed little Sasuke in the eye.

Sakura: "there! let's see how you like it now!"

I smiled at it as I set it down leaving the pin right inside his eye.

Sakura: "take that you bastard! let's see you glare at me now!"

Heh, if only I could do that in real life

I stood there with my arms crossed feeling pretty happy right about now until I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

Kakashi: "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh"

My head quickly shot over to the door as I saw my two brothers give me the weirdest and scariest look in the world...almost as if they were very disturbed..

My eyes widened at them as they just gawked at me.

Pain: "we heard you threatening someone so we ran in here...to...see..."

Kakashi: "ummm...who are you talking to Sakura?"

Sakura: "GET OUT OF HERE!"

They shut the door as I heard their loud roaring laughs.

I walked over to my door and aggressively pulled it open.

Sakura: "Don't ever open my door like that again!"

Kakashi/Pain: "THEN LOCK IT!"

Sakura: "IT WAS LOCKED!"

I slammed the door shut and locked it this time as I pulled my towel off and placed it over little Sasuke.

Sakura: "sorry Sasuke but you're too perverted to watch me change."

I grabbed the emerald dress I ended up buying yesterday after failing to buy that gorgeous pale pink dress from Karin's mother's store...Sigh, oh well..

I slipped it on and unlocked my door as I began putting on my makeup.

I finished up the last bit and sprayed myself with long lasting spray, and my door flew open.

I turned around to witness the girls standing there with watery eyes.

Girls: "Sakura!"

I stared at them suddenly feeling teary myself.

Sakura: "guys...you came."

Girls: "Sakuraaaaaaa!"

Sakura: "guyssssss!" I ran over to them and they pulled me into a mega group ultra squishy hug.

Girls: "we're sorry Sakura!"

Sakura: "I'm sorry too!..thank you for coming! tonight's a very important night for my family.."

Ino: "we're so sorry girl, we didn't mean to laugh at you...we were frustrated."

Sakura: "I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to keep you guys out...I wasn't thinking."

Hinata: -hic- "forgive us Sakura.."

Girls: "please!"

Sakura: "I forgive you..I forgive you guys!"

We cried and sniffled as we continued to hold each other closely, thank God, I sprayed my makeup down before this.

We calmed down then started laughing once we realized how silly we were to cry so randomly.

I love these girls..I can't imagine life without them.

We talked and caught up as we went down the stairs..and I know I forgave them quickly but honestly..it wasn't just their fault alone it was mine too.

I need them.

They're too important for me to just push aside and not talk to anymore.

Our friendship was too important for me to ever think of doing that.

We walked around and they complimented me on the decorating as more guests were arriving.

I looked at Pain and Konan who were actually more of a mess with themselves than they were with each other.

They looked like they were ready to burst already.

I smiled at them as I suddenly felt myself getting excited for them.

This is going to be a good night!

I walked into the kitchen to grab some more drinks when I heard the doorbell ring.

Sakura: "I'll gettt iiiiiiittttttt!"

I ran over to the door and opened it and found myself holding my breath as much as I can as I felt my cheeks flare up as I dared not to look at the incredibly hot looking devil standing before me...

….Black button up shirt that was apparently missing three buttons at the top,a dark green tie that was hanging very loose around his shirt his sleeves were rolled up and his hands were fit inside his pocket. Straight legged pitch black jeans and a Uchiha family crest necklace hanging from his neck. The shirt fit him in all the right places and it just emphasized his muscles...and God, he just looked waaaaaaay too good for his own good...oh curse his looks! I was so busy noticing his looks I completely forgot that he was standing outside the doorstep waiting to come in.

I felt his eyes wander on me as I forced myself to look away.

I can _feel _his smirk slightly form into a full-fledged grin.

don't smile back Sakura don't smile back...I bit my lip trying really hard not to smile...remember Sakura he's the enemy..he's the number one enemy!

I took in a deep breath as I stepped back and welcomed Sasuke and his brother inside.

Itachi: "good evening Sakura."

Oh god, another hottie that's currently on my bad side. Shit what's with the Uchiha's looking so good for?!

I looked up at him and smiled as I closed the door behind me.

Sakura: "good evening Itachi-kun...um everyone is in the yard, you should've just walked through that way."

Itachi: "we would but we were being hunted down by fangirls and figured it was safer to get into the house first."

Sakura: "I see...well, I'll lead you to the party-"

Sasuke: "Sakura"

Sakura: " don't you mean 'bitch' you Jerk."

Sasuke: "grrr.. would you just listen to me?!"

Sakura: "bitches don't listen to anyone, sorry!"

I tried to run off but I was stopped, yet again by this ultimate death grip to my hand.

Actually..it's not as deadly as the other times...his hand was heating up mine within seconds..it felt...warm. I felt his fingers warm up my hand and it was sending shocks down my whole body.

He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me and as much as I hated to admit it..I missed this.

Sasuke: "Sakura..." He whispered into my ear and I felt it tingle and tickle my insides.

My mind immediately flashed to the time where his hands were touching Karin's body and I pushed him away.

Sakura: "don't touch me!"

I ran out to the yard and I heard him sigh heavily.

Sorry Sasuke..but I can't forgive you just yet.

For the next two hours I spent my time talking to the girls as Naruto and the other guys came in..

Naruto: "SAKURAAAAAAA-CHYAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sakura: "N..Naruto."

He came in and glomped me in his arms. I loved this guy, I can't ever stay mad at him..I know he would never hurt me on purpose.

Sakura: "Thank you for coming"

Naruto: "You're my very special friend Sakura...I'm sorry about that time-"

Sakura: "let's just forget it Naruto"

I cuddled in his arms and he squeezed me tightly.

Naruto: "well! Since I've already said sorry I think it's their turn now"

Sakura: "hm?"

Naruto: "come hereeeeeeee!"

He took my hand and dragged me away as the girls ran after him claiming to hand me over to them.

I stumbled over my own foot when Naruto stopped midway.

Naruto: "SAY SORRY TO SAKURA!"

He pushed me into the middle of guys and they looked down at me.

I felt so awkward being it that this was the first time I interacted with any of them besides Naruto.

Sakura: "you don't hav-"

Guys: "we're sorry Sakura."

They pulled me in for a giant group hug and hugged me super tight and I felt tears well up.

Sakura: "It's okay..."

Guys: "forgive us please."

Sakura: " awwwwwwwwwwwww I forgive you guys!"

I felt their hugs lighten up and I moved away from them and they patted my head and wiped my tears away.

Kiba: "now that, that's over! come on Sakura let's go get some food yeah?"

Girls: "no way!"

They pulled me back and Ino held me tightly against her.

Ino: "Sasuke still needs to say sorry to Sakura!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke who was in the middle of drinking his can of soda.

Sakura: " hmph! I don't want his apology"

He looked at me and closed his eyes as he smiled and walked over to me.

Sasuke: "good, saves me breath, and time"

Sakura: "thbbbbbbbbt!"

Sasuke: "pfft, crazy"

Sakura: "spoiled!"

Sasuke: "psycho!"

Sakura: "douchebag!"

Sasuke: "Lunatic!"

Sakura: "ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke: "MENTAL!"

Sakura: "JERK!"

Sasuke: "PINKY!"

Sakura: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was ready to pounce on him but Kakashi grabbed me midway and headlocked me as he looked around and laughed nervously at our guests.

Kakashi: "HEY! let's all um let's just continue on with his wonderful party alright?!"

Dance music was starting to play as I watched Itachi's eyes fall right to me...don't ask me to dance..ppleaseee don't ask me to dance.

Itachi: "Kakashi, um I'd like to take Sakura off your hands if you don't mind"

He walked over to me and held out his hand. I looked at him and I saw the pleading in his eyes as I slowly took his hand...shit.

He pulled me in and placed his hand ever so gently on the small of my back as we slowly started to dance.

I kept my eyes glued to his shirt as I tried my best not to look up at him.

It was quiet as we saw other people start to dance along with us.

I was trying my best to think of something to say when he beat me to it.

Itachi: "Sakura...I feel like you've been mad at me for the past week or two..."

I looked up at him trying to hide the fact that he was right. on. the. dot.

Sakura: "I- .. I'm not-"

Itachi: "I know..Sakura...I don't blame you...I'm sure it's because I'm not telling you the thing I said I'm having trouble telling you right?"

Sakura: "uhhhhhh"

Itachi: "hn... I'm sorry."

Sakura: "No..It's fine..the day you want to tell me I'll be ready to accept whatever it is."

Itachi: "if only..."

Sakura: "what?"

Itachi: "Nothing...anyway I feel like you two should finally make up"

Sakura: "who?..."

Itachi: "thanks for the dance Sakura" He smiled as he kissed my hand and I shot an eyebrow at him as I turned around and bumped into a familiar warm figure.

I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and quickly moved away only to have him grab my hand again.

Sakura: "Let go of me Sasuke."

Sasuke: "would you stop being so stingy and listen?!"

I looked down at my watch to see it's 5 minutes till midnight... it's time.

Sakura: "let go! Sasuke there's something I have to do!"

Sasuke: "not this time."

Sakura: "grrrrrr." I looked at him and pulled him by his tie and bit his lip till he let go of my hand.

Sasuke: "that hurt" he growled out.

Sakura: "good! because there's more to come."

Sasuke: "what do you mean?!"

I started walking backwards and soon started to run as I looked back as I stuck my tongue out at him and ran over to Pain-Oniichan.

Sakura: "Oniichan."

He looked at me and took a deep breath as he walked away from his gang for a bit.

I started to walk away and he held me back.

Pain: "where are you going?"

Sakura: "to get your bride silly...gambatte-Oniichan!"

Pain: "hn...my bride..thank you Sakura.."

I let go of his hand and kissed it before looking away and running off to the other side.

Good Luck Pain-Oniichan!

I ran over to Konan who was actually having a meltdown right now as she noticed me coming closer.

Sakura: "it's time, come on!"

Konan: "I don't think I can do this Sakura"

I put my hands on her shoulder as I heard Pain asked for everyone's attention.

I grabbed her hand and walked her over.

Sakura: "You can do this...I know you can."

Konan: "Sakura I-"

Sakura: "good luck. Onee-chan"

Pain: "guys...can you just listen to me real quick...just follow my lead for a few minutes."

The loud conversations zoned out, and the music was completely off.

Pain got off the platform and walked over to Konan and and his gang was walking right behind him forming a half circle around Konan.

Konan stood there with her girls behind her completing the other half of the circle.

Pain: "Babe..um, I know I've been giving you nothing but Hell for the past few days."

Konan: "Hell? you've been nothing but a brat these past few _weeks_."

Pain: "well you weren't the perfect little angel either, with your tantrums and secrets."

Konan: "hmph! I've had my reasons, right Sakura?"

They all looked at me and I felt my cheeks lighten up..

Sakura: "heh.."

Pain: "you can tell Sakura but you couldn't tell your boyfriend?!"

Konan: "NOPE!"

Pain: "tssh, typical women."

Konan: "excuse me?!"

Pain: "you heard me!"

Oh boy...this wasn't suppose to go this way...they weren't suppose to keep fighting now..

I sighed as I heard them still fight back and forth as I went over to grab a big slice of cake.

I walked back to see them still fighting.

Konan: "you know something Pain!"

Pain: "What?!"

Konan: "I-.. ugh..forget it!"

She tried to walk away and I felt my heart start beating faster and faster.

no..no you aren't suppose to walk away! NO!

Pain: "wait!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Pain: "just listen to me.."

Konan: "what?"

Pain: "um...okay, before I say this be prepared okay?...you're probably fall to the floor after I tell you this...so be prepared for it okay?"

Yes...yes, yes, yes.

I listened carefully as I took a nice bite of the chocolate cake as Pain got ready to ask her the big question.

Pain: "Konan..I'm just going to get to the point.." -reaches into pocket and takes out a little box-.

Konan: -GASP- Her eyes got wide and I saw twinkles of teardrops already emerge from her eyes "Pain..."

Pain: -gets on one knee- "Konan...will you marry-"

Konan: "I'M PREGNANT!"

I choked.

She smacked her hands over her mouth as tears came streaming down her eyes.

Sakura: "what?!"

Pain: "what...?"

Konan: "WHAT?!"

Everyone: "WHAAAAAT?!"

Pain fell to the floor slowly...first he went on his knees then he completely landed flat onto the ground.

Wow...

I was continuing to choke on my cake as everyone stood there quiet...in silence...staring at Konan who was staring down at the ring Pain was holding out who was actually still on the floor.

I stared at the scenery in front of me and suddenly it seemed to funny to me.

Sakura: "ha...hahah...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAH AHAHAA"

I suddenly started to laugh so hard you couldn't hear me laughing anymore and within minutes everyone was laughing. There was a roar of laughter coming from the yard, everyone including Itachi and Sasuke were laughing.

I ran over to Konan who went down to the ground and put Pain's head on her lap as she giggled and rubbed his hair back.

He opened his eyes and he sat up and started laughing too.

Everyone was soon crying tears from the laughter.

God, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen!

I felt tears come down my cheeks as I saw Pain rub her stomach gently, as if the slightest touch was going to break her.

Sakura: "excuse me everyone..um excuse me.."

I sighed and ran onto the platform and whistled really loud.

Sakura: "HEY!"

It was silent again.

Sakura: "ahem, thank you...um correct me if I'm wrong but Onee-chan you never accepted his ring.."

Konan: "oh right...sorry Pain I cut off your moment.."

He got up and kissed her.

Pain: "it's okay.."

Konan: "can you ask me again.?.."

He sighed and he looked at her as he rubbed his temples.

Pain: "alright...Konan...?"

He questioned as he slowly slipped the ring onto the edge of her finger as their foreheads touched.

Konan: "yes Pain?.."

Pain: "will you marry me?..." He slid the ring into her finger as she answered him back.

Konan: "yes...I'll marry you Pain"

He sighed a heavy sigh and soon everyone was screaming and congratulating them as he pulled her up and spun her around.

Pain: "I'm gonna be a dad!"

I heard her laughing as she told him she's going to be a mom.

I felt tears well up again as I jumped off the platform and searched for my cake.

Sakura: "eh..? where did my cake go?"

I looked around as I tried to remember where I left it when suddenly I bumped into someone behind me.

Sakura: "sorry" I said half turning around.

Sasuke: "that hurt..Pinky"

I turned around to see Sasuke holding my cake in his hand.

Sakura: "my cake!"

I tried to grab it but he raised it higher.

Sasuke: "you want this back?..."

Sakura: "yes gimmieeeee!"

Sasuke: "give me what I want first!"

Sakura: "what do you want Sasuke?"

I felt his hand move to the small of my back...and rub it ever so gently. I felt it tingle my insides but I quickly shook that feeling away.

He moved his head over and placed it right on my shoulder but he kept the cake still high up.

Sasuke: "I want you to forgive me."

My eyes widened up and I felt it teary again.

Sakura: "..pfft, I'd rather get another piece of cake."

I tried to move away but he grabbed my hand.

Sasuke: "this isn't fair Sakura.."

Sakura: "I'll tell you what isn't fair! what isn't fair is that you HURT me EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. then expect me to be okay with it, and just smile and forgive you!"

Sasuke: "I only asked just this once!"

Sakura: "because you didn't have to those other times!"

Sasuke: "You know how much pride it takes for a guy to ask!?"

Sakura: "Like I care!"

Sasuke: "you should!"

Sakura: "Why should I?!"

Sasuke: "because!"

Sakura: "because WHY?!" Soon everyone stopped talking and it was getting quiet.. I felt heads turn our direction and soon eyes were glued onto us.

Sakura: "ugh forget it!"

I didn't want to draw attention anymore.. as I pulled my hand away only to have it held by him again.

Sasuke: "Stop running from me Sakura!"

Sakura: "can we talk about this later?!"

Sasuke: "no we're talking about it now!"

I was getting pissed as I saw everyone, including the soon to be newlyweds stare at us..this is so embarrassing...what if he starts talking about Karin in front of them.. I can never show my face again if he brings all that stuff up.

Sakura: "you want to talk about it now?"

I asked turning around and he looked at me with shocked eyes for a second..just a second but it was enough to have the wheels turn in my head. hehe.

Sasuke: "yeah.."

I stepped closer to him as I suddenly started smiling at him.

Sakura: "what do you want to talk about Sasuke?.."

Sasuke: "You know.." he growled out as he quickly looked around and narrowed his eyes at me.

Sakura: "oh, so you want me to tell you what I think huh?"

Sasuke: "yes."

Sakura: "oh because forgiving you should be easy right?"

I asked stepping closer as I heard some people snicker, whisper and gasp among themselves as they watched us.

Sasuke: "yeah shouldn't it?"

Sakura: "you're right...it should be..." I grabbed the cake from his hands and held it in my hand as I smiled at him and dipped my finger in the frosting and licked it off. " a-piece-of-"... and I immediately smashed it in his face

"cake"

and pushed the plate upwards and smacked it onto his head and shook my hands till the excess frosting came off and everyone stared us as I bursted out laughing when I saw the cake slowly slide off his face.

I held my belly as I moved closer to him and wiped some frosting off and licked it off.

Sakura: "hahahahahaha mmmmmmm cake never tasted so good" I saw his eyes narrow at me as everyone remained silent as they stared at my bold move.

Sasuke: "yep...almost as sweet as pie." his other hand came over and smashed a pie slice right into my face and I quickly pushed his hand off when he held it place and licked off some of the cream that was on my hand.

Sasuke: "mmmmmm you're right, this pie tastes better than usual Sa-ku-ra" he whispered as he winked at me and I smiled back at him.

Sakura: "yep, but oh..look you have some cake on your face here let me help."

I grabbed the punch bowl and spilled it over him before he had the chance to run off. Which caused him to actually take the dips we had laying around and spill it over my head.

Within the next second we heard Naruto scream.

Naruto: "FOOOOOOOODDDDDDD FIGGGGGGHTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Soon everyone was laughing and screaming as they tried to grab the nearest thing they can find to throw it over. I ran around finding juice, cake, chips, sandwiches, whatever I could get on my hands and threw it left to right.

I was laughing to my heart's content as I looked around to see even my brothers and new sister throwing food at each other.

It was the best thing ever.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see a giant punch bowl spill over me by the guys.

Sakura: "HEY!"

I growled at them and they quickly pointed over to Sasuke who was busy throwing cake at Naruto.

And I walked over and grabbed a bottle of pepsi and shook it a couple times before tapping Sasuke's shoulder to have him turn around and I opened it spraying him everywhere.

Naruto bursted out laughing and tapped Sasuke's shoulder again and this time he had two bottles to spray at Sasuke.

Sasuke: "you're both dead meat!" He grabbed a big handful of cake and started chasing us with it and I tripped over someone's foot. The person helped me up and I looked up to see Itachi covered in food and he smiled at me.

Itachi: "having fun?"

I nodded at him and I asked him if he can let go because Sasuke was chasing me and he started to laugh.

Sakura: "Itachi-kun quick let go! He has whip cream in his hand!"

Itachi: "oh, alright well you might want to take this with you"

I looked up at him and he smashed three slices of pie right on my head.

I shook it off and gawked at him and the next second I found myself being sprayed at.

I looked around to see Itachi giving Sasuke a high five and I growled at them both, but before I had the chance to even get them both my brothers came by and literally dumped a whole tank of pepsi aaaaaaaaall over me.

I turned around and gave them the deadliest stare yet as they high fived each other and bursted out laughing.

Sakura: "you four are SO DEAD!"

I warned them as I grabbed off big chunks of cake and pie off the floor, but before I had the chance to throw it a loud roar of thunder screamed through the midnight sky.

We went silent as everyone looked up at the sky, only to hear Naruto's voice again.

Naruto: "BRING ON THE RAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Boom!

big splashes of heavy, cold rain came crashing down on us and everyone was screaming in joy, laughing and splashing.

I screamed as loud as I can as I grabbed Kakashi's hands and we started dancing in the rain.

I never felt so damn good before, it was the best feeling ever!

I stepped out when Kurenai came running into Kakashi's arms. and I ran around the yard to see people loving the rush of the rain when suddenly I was pulled to the side by a very familiar hand.

Sasuke: "Sakura!"

The rain was loud...but my heart was 100 times louder as I stared back at the deliciously hot devil standing in front of me.

The rain pushed his hair to his face his shirt clinged onto his muscles he looked positively scrumptious.

I bit my lip as I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as he smirked and pulled me in.

Sasuke: "you got your revenge! do you forgive me now!?"

I wasn't mad at him anymore.

Sasuke: "please...I'm sorry! okay? I know you and Itachi didn't do anything! I'm sorry for being so ignorant!"

Sakura: "I-..."

I felt him pull me against him.

Sasuke: "do you forgive me?.."

He lifted my chin up and I looked right into his eyes...they were pleading..almost like how a puppy would plead when he wants to know you're not mad at him anymore..

I took a good look at this guy and thought about it...

I looked at his eyes as I felt his lips brush against mine..

We were covered by the umbrella so no one was watching us...plus everyone was too busy running in this crazy as rain.

Sasuke: "answer me Sakura.."

The rain was dying out...I couldn't stay mad at him..no matter how hard I'm trying to push him away I just couldn't...actually at this very moment I wanted Sasuke as close to me as possible.

Sakura: "yes..." I felt tears well up...as our lips got closer and I saw a grin form on his lips.

Sasuke: "really?"

Sakura: "yes...I forgive you Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "thank you..." our lips met and the rain suddenly stopped.

The thunder was roaring through the night as everyone suddenly stopped dancing, running and screaming.

My heart was beating as fast as ever as I felt the slight tingle from his kiss.. his tongue rubbed against mine and I felt like my heart was going to jump out.

I felt him grip me as tight as possible as he continued to kiss each other.

I missed him..I missed him more than anything...I didn't want this kiss to ever end.

I felt his lips shift to the other side and our heads naturally shifted from right to left as we deepend our kiss.

I was gripping his shirt and I felt his hands peer onto the small of my back.

It was hurting but I didn't care I felt him trying to get me as close as possible and I found myself doing the same.

I locked my hands onto his hair as I pulled his hair as much as possible as we let our tongues do the dancing.

Naruto: "HEY WHY DID THE RAIN STOP!?"

I suddenly remembered my surroundings and I pulled away and found myself breathing as heavy as Sasuke.

We looked at each other and I felt my cheeks flare up..as I noticed something different about him..

his eyes...his midnight eyes were trying to tell me something but what?.

Sasuke: "Sakura...I-"

And the rain began again

Naruto: "WOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was ten times louder and I looked over at the rain and I grabbed his hand.

Sakura: "come on!"

I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear a single word.

I looked at him and I pointed at my ear indicating the fact that I couldn't hear.

And I saw his lips move again.

This crazy rain was so loud and the screams weren't helping.

He closed his eyes and I saw him take in a deep breath and look back at me.

He took my other hand and we ran to the group and enjoyed the rain that night.

The night that made cake taste a lot sweeter than usual.

The rain was heavier than ever.

And my heart was racing more than ever.

It felt good..it felt magical.

But the only thing I could think of was that kiss with Sasuke.

I bit my lip as I remembered the taste of his lips again.

I saw him look at me as he bit his lip as well.

For the first time ever..I was sure Sasuke and I were thinking of the same thing.

I danced the night away as the rain sang a song for me, my family, and my new and better life.

**1 week later...Friday Morning: Itachi's class**

It was a good morning, the sun was shining and I felt so great about life.

I looked at my girls who ran into my arms as we shared our mornings together.

I felt a certain pair of eyes land on me as I walked into the classroom.

I looked over at who Sasuke quickly look away.

pfft..he's back to himself again.

I quickly tried to calm the smile I felt coming to my lips as I went to my seat and sat down.

Everyone was still talking about the party that was held at my house.

I sighed as I laid my head down on the desk and took in a deep breath..when suddenly a person that wasn't Itachi walked into the classroom...again..this was the fifth time this week he's been getting covered by someone.

Iruka: "Sorry kids, Itachi seems to be busy yet again today...so I'll be taking over his class this time."

I looked up to see Iruka standing there taking out our text book to read with us when I saw Naruto's hand fly up.

Naruto: "where is Itachi-ummmm I mean Uchiha-sensei"

Iruka: "he's busy Naruto"

Naruto: "with what?!"

Sasuke: "shut up dobe just forget it."

Naruto: "I WANNA KNOW!"

Iruka: "I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets back..now if you'll please take our your textbooks and turn to..."

Iruka's voice faded out as I sat there thinking about Itachi's random absence..

Why hasn't he been coming in?..Is he sick?

My eyes widened as I thought about that heavy rain that fell down on us.

Was he sick because he spent too much time in the rain?..

I took out my phone and scrolled down to his name/number and moved my finger over his name...

Itachi...

are you sick?...or are you busy?...does it have something to do with your secret?..

_thump, thump, thump._

I felt my heart start beating faster as I thought of how Itachi was still hiding something from me..

I shook my head..and tried to flush away the negative thoughts.

Itachi won't ever hurt me! It's probably something normal..like he's not teaching here anymore or something..it won't matter anyway because I'll be off to college!

Yeah..that's it.

I laid my head back on my desk..

Sakura: "I'll just visit him afterschool...to see if he's really sick or not..." I whispered as I suddenly fell into a nice deep slumber...

**45 minutes later..**

I felt someone poke my sides and I quickly jumped off my seat and completely spazzed out on the floor.

Sakura: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sasuke: "hn, idiot"

I looked up and growled at him as he stuck his tongue out.

Sakura: "what do you want?!"

Sasuke: "you were snoring the entire time, and I had to come wake your ass up, class is over"

I felt my cheeks flush pink in embarrassment as I slowly got up.

Sakura: "re-really?..I was snoring?" I asked him and he quickly turned away.

Sasuke: "like a whale"

Sakura: -GASP- "HEY! I don't snore like a whale! you jerk!"

I picked up my textbook and threw it at him but he caught it in his hands and put it under his arm

Sasuke: "oh look, a new book for ebay"

Sakura: "Sasuke no! give me back my book!"

I ran after him and he ran out screaming it was my fault for throwing it.

Ugh..typical.

We were back to normal again..but something was different this time. Sasuke's teasing weren't so hurtful anymore..they seemed well just teasing.

That thought always seemed to make me smile as I thought of how he really didn't hate me.

**Afterschool: In front of the Uchiha Compound**

I paced back and forth as I tried to calm my heart down.

Sakura: "calm down Sakura...just go knock and ask if Itachi's there, if he's not then just call him, if he is just see if he's sick."

I took in a deep breath in and out and slowly walked to the door.

c'mon Sakura...knock girl, just knock!

I knocked on the door twice and waited as I heard a women's voice screaming "Cominggggg!"

I closed my eyes and calmed myself down as I heard the door open.

voice: "yes, how may I help you?"

Sakura: "yes, I'm looking for"...I look up to see someone I was NOT expecting... "Itachi..."

Girl: "Oh Itachi-kun neh?...hmmm he's here somewhere..."

She looked around in the house as I stood there staring in awe at the mysterious black haired girl that was Itachi that night...what's she doing here?...

She walked away from the door and I stood there feeling like an idiot until she came back.

Girl: "ummmmm hehehe sorry Itachi doesn't...seem to be home but you can come in any-"

Sakura: "oh no it's fine I can always come back-"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

Girl: "nonsense! please come in"

Sakura: "ahh thank you..." I said nervously as I watched her close the door behind me.

Girl: "please make yourself at home...it's Sakura right?"

My eyes widened and I nodded at her.

Sakura: "How did you-?..."

Girl: "Itachi told me."

Sakura: "I see.."

I stood there as she led me into the living room and I felt my heart start beating faster when I saw Sasuke's mother and two other ladies sitting there drinking tea together.

Mikoto: "Sakura-chan! what a wonderful surprise! please come sit down"

Sakura: "umm actually I have-"

Mikoto: "nonsense, please just come sit and have tea with us."

I tiptoed over to a seat and sat there awkwardly as I felt the other women give me a very stingy, and snobby look.

Mikoto: "please have some tea with us Sakura"

I smiled at her then looked at the other women who purposely looked the other away in disgust and I felt my heart sink immediately.

Shit...Sakura..what did you get yourself into this time?

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Hey guys! how are you?! soooooo how about this chapter huh?! ;D I thought it was cute for the most part ^_^ hope you guys like it as well...I'm so excited because we're getting to a very big part of the story, we're almost there guys! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! I can't wait! ((: anyway I'd like to thank you all again for the lovely reviews and support thank you so much, it motivates me to keep writing (: so thanks! anyway I asked you guys if you wanted shorter chapters or longer and some of you wanted longer so I'll continue writing longer chapters! ^_^ thank you so much again :3 until next time-HCLESSTHANTHREE! :D love you! x**


	24. Chapter 24-Strawberries and Mint

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC!**

**Chapter 24: Strawberries and Mint**

* * *

**After school: Soccer Field**

Asuma: -blows whistle- "ALRIGHT GET OVER HERE TEAM!"

I was drenched in sweat, and dirt as my team and I walked over to our coach who was on the verge of killing us.

I stood there wiping off sweat I'm sure that didn't belong to me as he talked over tomorrow's game.

This was the game that was going to get me into that match for KU. If I don't make it through this game I'm going to be one pissed off fucker.

Asuma: "good practice boys, but I wanna see you guys even better tomorrow!"

Naruto: "ahhh but what if we're not able to walk after this coach?"

Asuma: "THEN CRAWL HERE! tomorrow's important!"

Naruto: "mommy, save me! save my legs!"

I looked over at him and let out a laugh as he rolled around in the dirt.

I had to admit I was actually pretty tired myself.

Asuma: "Naruto stop it! now I want you guys to go home, chill, and meet me back here for tomorrow's game, good day, now disperse!"

Team: "Sir, yes sir!"

He blew the whistle and everyone dropped to the floor and began crawling to the locker rooms.

I was just about to leave myself when I felt Asuma stop me.

Asuma: "Captain!"

Sasuke: "yo."

Asuma: "don't let me down tomorrow Uchiha."

Sasuke: "hn, funny thing to say to the best player on the team."

Asuma: "HAHAHAHA true, that is true!"

He patted my shoulder.

Asuma: "keep that good mood up Uchiha you've been in the mood I think everyone should be in!"

I walked away as I shot up a hand in reply.

I found myself grinning as I thought of the reason why I was in such a good mood.

Sasuke: "I wonder where she's at now..." I thought of all the possible reasons and decided I'll visit her after I take a shower.

I hopped into my car and drove home.

Sasuke: "I'm home."

Kaa-san: "Oh goodie! Welcome home Sasuke!"

I walked into the living room to see Sakura sitting there with my mom, aunts...and cousin.

What the Hell is she doing here? Is she asking for a death wish?!

Sakura: "welcome back Sasukeehhhhh!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Sasuke: "you're here early, I told you we'd start the project later"

Sakura gave me the most confused look in the world.

Sasuke: "come on, we'll start upstairs"

Kaa-san: "aww you two are working together?! how lovely!"

She looked at my mother then looked back at me and gave me the biggest smile ever as I felt her hand tighten mine.

Sakura: "ahh mm! let's go!"

Sasuke: "ahh so don't bother us upstairs!"

Kaa-san: "ahh but Sasuke! we haven't told Sakura-"

Sasuke: "Sakura's busy Kaa-san."

Kaa-san: "Sasuke!"

Sakura: "nice to meet you all..."

I walked upstairs as I pulled her behind me and we ran right into my room.

before I even had the chance to take another step in I felt her pounce on me, knocking me to the floor.

Sakura: "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Sasuke: "ahh...haha ouchh.." I growled out as I lifted my head and slammed it right back against the floor.

she got up and sat on me as she wiped her eyes.

I shot an eyebrow at her...suddenly feeling my heart clench...which actually boiled into anger.

Sasuke: "did they make you cry?"

Sakura: "no..I'm just happy to get out of there"

Sasuke: "pfft, you cry over everything"  
She slapped my abs and pinched my nose.

Sakura: "I do not!"

Sasuke: "yes you do"

Sakura: "no I don't!"

Sasuke: "neeeeh" -sticks tongue out- "cry baby"

She narrowed her eyes at me as a small smile formed onto her lips.

I smiled back at her as I rubbed her sides gently and she continued to stare at me.

Sasuke: "what?" I asked grinning.

Sakura: "nothing.."

Sasuke: "haha okay...?..um did my mother say anything weird...or my aunt mention anything to you Sakura?"

Sakura: "mmmmmmmmmm no...they were just questioning me..that's all..."

Sasuke: " My aunt's a bitch."

Sakura: "tell me about it" she mumbled as she rolled her eyes then quickly looked at me "ahh sorry...heh."

We laughed.

Sasuke: "I don't care, my aunt actually isn't fond of me because I'm nothing like Itachi"

Sakura: "ehh...she didn't like me the second I stepped inside the house..."

Sasuke: "it's because you didn't kiss her ass"

Sakura: "don't say that Sasuke! it's rude"

Sasuke: "pfft so? she's a bitch"

Sakura: "but still!"

Sasuke: "fine fine.."

I moved her off of me and sat up and she sat in front of me on the floor. Her her knees to her chest and she was still staring at me. What the hell?

Sasuke: "alright" I grabbed her hand and dragged her close between my legs. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Her smile faded away as she sat there tracing the lining on my shirt with her tiny pale finger.

Sakura: "I..came to see Itachi..."

_**Pang.**_

Sasuke: "hn, grrr so it wasn't to see me huh?"

She looked up at me and smiled as she moved in a bit closer.

Sakura: "haha sorry Sasuke" -pouts lip- "I'd hug you but you're covered in dirt and you smell"

I pushed her back against the floor and crawled over her.

Sasuke: "excuses!" I went closer down and she started to crawl backwards.

Sakura: "don't- don't get close to me Sasuke! you're gross!"

I crawled closer to her and she started to crawl backwards faster until her back was against the door. I moved as close as possible and I looked right into her breathtaking eyes.

Our noses were nuzzling against each other and I can smell the sweetness of her breath pulling me into a deep trance.

Sakura: "Sas...Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "what?.."

Sakura: "why are you always kissing me?"

Sasuke: "mmm reasons...why do you always kiss me back?"

Sakura: "hmmm reasons.." -giggles- "are you going to kiss me anytime soon now?.."

I brushed my lips against hers and I felt her lips quiver and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Sasuke: "impatient are we?"

Sakura: "Sasukee!" She whined out as she banged the floor with her tiny fist.

I smiled as I gently pecked her lips..bit by bit..teasing her.

Sasuke: "say please Sasuke"

Sakura: "please Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Sasuke you're the best"

Sakura: "Sasuke..." -blushes- "you're...the...WORST!"

She pulled me in and kissed me full on and I failed to keep that smile off my face as I felt her soft lips against mine.

I felt her tongue flick back and forth against mine as she bit my bottom lip.

I pulled her back on top of me and cradled her on me as our kiss slowly deepened.

I found myself laying back as she pressed her bottom half against me as we rubbed our tongues against each others.

My heart was beating faster than ever, and I hoped to Kami it wasn't as loud as I think it is.

I felt her smile slowly as our kiss was dying out, as much as I hated to end this kiss I knew I had to go and take a shower...and I HATE myself for it...

I parted away from her and she looked right down to the floor giving me a quick glimpse of her reddened face.

Sasuke: "haha...you could've waited a couple more seconds Sakura"

She looked up and stuck her tongue out at me as she looked back down.

I pulled her in and I was about to hug her again when I noticed I really was a mess.

I got to my feet and pulled her up.

Sasuke: "I'm going to go take a shower...um" -sigh- "you can go see Aniki if you want.. he should be in his room Sakura"

Sakura looked up at me as her eyes slowly saddened.

Sakura: "alright... " -sigh- "I just wanted to see how he was doing since he didn't come to school for a week."

Sasuke: "just go take a look, that bastard's fine." I said as I turned around and pulled my shirt off as I looked around for my towel.

Sakura: "alright...oh and Sasuke?"

She ran up and hugged me from behind.

Sakura: "thanks!"

Sasuke: "I thought I was gross?"

I felt her grip me tighter as she shook her head against my back.

Sakura: "you are! but I don't mind."

I turned around and kissed her again and she smiled at me as she bit her lip.

Sigh..I love this girl.

Love..

Shit...she didn't hear me say it the first time..Fuck! she didn't even hear me say it the second time!...how the fuck was I suppose to say it again?

Sigh..I'll wait to say it again...but next time it has to be the perfect moment.

She slowly walked out my room and made herself off to the room next door as I got in the shower.

I got out to see she was still not back. I kept the towel at my shoulder as I went around looking for a shirt when I heard Sakura's voice getting closer to my door.

She squeaked and quickly ran into my room.

I continued to look through my closet as she walked in and sighed.

Sakura: "Sasuke are you done?"

Sasuke: " yeah lookin for a shirt, lock the door, what did my asshole of a brother say?"

She walked around and ran over to me.

Sakura: -giggles- "nothing it's a secret"

Sasuke: "pfft, fine don't tell me" She stuck her tongue out at me and walked to my closet and looked through my clothes.

Sakura: "hmmmm you should wearrrrrr..." She picked out a black and white shirt and placed it on me. "this!"

Sasuke: "no."

Sakura: "then this!" She picked out another shirt and I shook my head.

Sakura: "then this?!"

Sasuke: "no."

Sakura: "grrr, you're worse than a girl!"

I smiled and grabbed her hand as I walked her over to my bed and pushed her back against my bed and I saw her eyes widened.

I had no idea what I was doing but I didn't stop.

I crawled over her and kissed her lips before she had the chance to question me.

I missed this..I missed her lips, I missed her small frame underneath me..I missed just having her as close to me as possible.

She was patting my chest but I ignored it as I grabbed her hand and moved it around my neck.

I heard her softly moan as she bit my lip.

She wasn't fighting back like she usually did.

I sucked on her tongue gently and we slowly parted away.

She was panting and her cheeks were on fire.

Sakura: "Sasuke.." she breathed out.

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "get off me..." She mumbled and it only caused me to press against her even more.

Sakura: "kya, hehehe your hair is still wet it's tickling me."

Sasuke: "so?"

Sakura: "so?! dry your hair"

Sasuke: "no, I like my hair wet."

Sakura: "you'll get sick!"

Sasuke: "I won't."

Sakura: "you will"

Sasuke: "no"

Sakura: "yes!"

Sasuke: "NO!"

Sakura: "YESSSSSSSSS!"

Sasuke: "I said no now shut up!"

Sakura: "yee-" I kissed her again and I pressed my whole body against hers.

She was punching my chest but it wasn't hurting me.

I felt her hands suddenly press against my pecs and rub down against my abs.

I licked her tongue slowly as I moved my hand slowly to her shirt.

I saw her eyes widened and her cheeks flush more but it didn't stop me from tugging her shirt up.

We parted once again and she covered her face with her hands.

Sakura: "mmmmm...don't it's embarrassing.."

I chuckled as I moved down and kissed her hands.

Sasuke: "fine. I won't only because you didn't slap me."

Sakura: "ahh...um" She moved her hand to my cheek and I moved my hand over hers and went down and kissed her gently.

Sasuke: "it's fine I deserved it."

She smiled at me and let out a very faint laugh.

Sakura: "yeahhh you did"

Sasuke: "hn" I smirked at her and went down and bit her right breast and she let out a very shocked shriek. She slapped my head and quickly covered her chest

Sakura: "hey! perv! that hurt!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she pushed me off of her.

Sakura: "grr, I'm leaving!" She said as she got up and walked towards the door and I laughed as I grabbed her hand and yanked her back to me.

Sasuke: "don't."

Sakura: "why Sasuke hm?..are you going to miss me?.." she whispered into my ear as she started to nibble at it.

Sasuke: "mm actually I will" I whispered back and I pressed hard against her.

I slid my hand underneath her shirt and rubbed the small of her back and she moved her lips to mine and we found ourselves kissing again.

Just as we were about to get into a deeper kiss her phone rang and nearly scaring the shit out of us.

We moved away as she looked down at her phone to see her brother is calling her.

Sakura: "ahh..ahem. I have to go.."

she looked up at me and I found myself growing upset.

Sasuke: -clears throat- "yeah I have stuff to do anyway"

Sakura: "yeah like dry your hair!"

Sasuke: "Let it go woman!"

Sakura: "you'll see! mark my words Sasuke you're going to get sick"

She said as she started walking out the door.

Sasuke: "yeah yeah yeah,"

Sakura: "watch!"

Sasuke: "pfft, oh wait..Sakura"

She turned around and looked at me.

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "my match, you're coming, no excuses"

Sakura: "mmm sure..I'll come see you...play! I'll come see you PLAY"

Sasuke: "good. then I don't have to drag you over"

Sakura: "bye Sicko"

Sasuke: "haha, bye nag"

She ran down the stairs and greeted my mother before running out the house.

I grabbed my phone and thought of the list of priorities I had to do before the night ended.

I scrolled down to Karin's name and decided to give this bitch a call.

**The next day: locker room.**

-Sniff-

I feel like shit.

I've been in and out of it all day.

Asuma: "alright men! This is a big game, let's get out there and do what we gotta do alright?"

Team: "Sir, yes sir!'

Asuma: "now let's GO, GO, GO! and Uchiha! stay back."

Shit..he noticed.

Asuma: "you good?"

Sasuke: "yeah"

Asuma: "liar, you sound like shit, you wanna bench this one Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "hell no, I need this"

Asuma: -sigh- "don't push yourself."

Sasuke: "I can handle this"

Asuma: "alright get the hell out there then, show me what you got captain"

He patted my back and I took a deep breath and ran out into the field to the roaring, screaming fans.

I scanned the benches to look for the only person I hoped that would come. I looked around from bench to bench looking for her and...

Boom, Pink.

I smiled at her as she screamed my name and waved at me as she started jumping up and down like a hyper pink bunny when I waved back at her.

Pfft, cute.

We huddled up and I went over a couple drills before we wished each other good luck.

And the game began.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and one huge jug of water to calm the dizziness I was feeling.

**25 minutes later...**

1st half was almost over and I was feeling amazing.

Score 21 to 13 and we were winning.

Ha, take that Sakura!

I ran forward and flipped the soccer ball over my head then kicked it perfectly for another kick ass goal and that ended our first half with the score rounding to 22 to 13.

I ran back to the benches and I had to blink a couple times to get my vision back to normal.

Come on Sasuke, you can do this.

I looked up to see her running over to me with worried eyes.

She crouched down in front of me and looked right into my eyes.

Her eyes widened as she gasped and her hand went right to my forehead.

Sakura: "I knew it! I knew you were mmmmmm!-" I moved my hand right to her mouth cutting her off.

Sasuke: "shut up!..if my coach finds out its worse than he thinks then I'll be out of the game idiot!"

She moved my hand away and gave me a very sad smile.

Sakura: "what did I tell you hm?! you didn't want to listen!"

Sasuke: "shut up! this is YOUR fault! you put some voodoo magic on me last night"

Sakura: "I did not!"

Sasuke: "you probably sunk that little Sasuke doll in some water and did some voodoo crap last night right?!'

She put her hands to her hips and growled at me in protest.

Sakura: "no! you did this to yourself you idiot! I told you last night!"

Sasuke: "Yeah well it's over with and there's nothing I can do about it"

I got up and saw halftime was almost up and the second half of the game was going to start.

Sasuke: "well get back to the benches game's about to start again."

Sakura: "..alright...good luck Sasuke." she said as she placed little Sasuke in my hand.

I looked at her as she was getting pulled by Ino to run back to the stands and I took in a deep breath as I looked down at the stupid doll.

I smiled at it as I looked back at her and kissed the doll's head. She smiled back and waved as she ran up to the benches.

I took an even deeper breath as I tried to calm my heart down.

I put little Sasuke in my pocket as we started walking back to the field.

**28 Minutes later...**

2 minutes left to the game and I was in the fucking zone!

I ignored the coughs, difficult breathing, and sniffs I had coming in and kept my head in the game.

Naruto had the ball in control and I looked right at him as he passed the ball to Kiba who immediately passed it to me.

I blinked a couple times again and had to wait a few seconds to regain consciousness as I started running with the ball in control. I dribbled it left, to right, left to right, when the other player came and snagged it back.

I ran back towards him and quickly flipped the ball over his head causing the WHOLE crowd to scream.

Come on Sasuke you can do this!

1 minute left..shit not enough time to run halfway in for a goal.

I looked at the clock, 45 seconds in..

I looked at the ball as I looked to see them all coming towards me.

just kick the ball Sasuke

Naruto: "Teme! GO FOR IT!"

I looked at him and nodded and moved my foot back and kicked the fucking ball as far as I could go.

It was going, and going..and so was I.

I was getting dizzy and I saw everything fading, slowly blackening as the ball flew across the field.

I got to my knees as the ball was close to the net and the clock was up to it's last second.

3..2...1..._Buzzzzzzzz!_

I collapsed to the floor and completely blacked out as I heard the faint roar, scream, shout of the arena completely fade away.

**Hours later...at least...that's what I think.**

I woke up feeling like absolute crap.

Sasuke: "ughh...where am I?"

Kaa-san: "Sasuke!"

My mother ran towards me and glomped me into her arms for a tight 'I was worried' hug.

She rubbed my hair back as she started to bawl into tears.

Kaa-san: "thank God you're alright!"

Sasuke: "ahhh...Kaa-san...what happened?"

She let go of me as I laid back down to see I was in the hospital.

Tsunade: "you passed out Uchiha..we had to take you to the ER because you were burning hot..looks like fatigue, and a lot of other problems mashed up together causing you to fall into a really bad sickness."

Great, just great.

Sasuke: "ugh..how long?"

Tsunade: "according to my checkup you should be by tomorrow with the proper treatment of course."

Sasuke: "treatment? I don't need treatment!"

Kaa-san: "nonsense! you will take whatever it is you need to take to get better!"

Sasuke: "grr..."

Tsunade: "calm down, you'll just need food, and plenty of rest, the doctor who was handling you decided to keep someone handy to watch over you for the night"

Great..they're going to assign me a old ass nurse who wants to do nothing more than to set me up with their granddaughters...

Tsunade: "I know that look kid, so relax, I knew this was coming so I took the liberty of hand picking out help for you..."

she moved to the side and I saw Sakura standing there with red teary eyes as she slowly smiled at me.

ahh geez, she's crying again?!

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

Tsunade: "yeah, so, get better, and relax it's only 1 night Mikoto if you'll meet me in my friend's office to discuss Sasuke's further treatment, and let's let Sasuke relax alright, Sakura, dear I'm counting on you."

Sakura: "hai! Kaa-sama please don't worry I'll bring Sasuke back to perfect health again"

Kaa-san: "oh thank you Sakura! thank you so much! Ohh, I have full trust in you. get better Sasuke dear!"

She shouted as they walked out the room and I shifted my body up and sat there in agony as Sakura walked over to me.

I looked over to her and shot her an eyebrow as she stood there with teary eyes.

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "Sasukeeeeeee!"

She ran over to me and pounced right into my arms and started to bawl her eyes out.

I started to chuckle as I heard her crying.

I held her tightly in my arms as she sniffled and hiccuped.

Sasuke: "what's wrong?"

Sakura: "I was so scared.."

Sasuke: "why?"

Sakura: "because you weren't waking up! you just wouldn't wake up no matter what they did..it was scaring me to oblivion."

I laughed at her as I rubbed the small of her back.

Sasuke: "relax, I'm fine you see?" I reassured her as I lifted her chin up and looked right into her eyes.

She smiled as I wiped away her tears and nodded her head.

Sakura: "yeah..and I'm going to make you all better I promise!"

She said seriously as she clenched her hand into a fist and I smiled at her.

Sasuke: "hn...then please take care of me."

**The next Day:**

I woke up feeling a lot better as I woke up to find Sakura placing breakfast out for me.

She opened the curtains as well as clean my room.

I walked into the bathroom and took a freezing cold shower to cool my body down and brushed my teeth as I heard Sakura shoo away fangirls from coming into my room.

I walked back out and we ate breakfast together and ended up spending the entire day together in the room.

It was around mid-afternoon that I decided that I was going to go crazy if I don't step out of this room this very second.

Sakura agreed and we walked down the hall and she led me outside to the kid's playground.

Sasuke: "what are we doing here?"

Sakura: "I wanted to see the kids today! come on!"

She took my head and led me to the kids that were playing tag.

Sakura: "hi guys!"

They all turned around and ran screaming to Sakura.

I stood there as I watched her kneel down and hug all these brats one by on.

They all looked at me as they separated from her hug.

One of the kids decided to be brave and ask Sakura who I was.

Sakura: "this is Sasuke, he's at the hospital today because he was sick last night"

boy: "hmph whimp"

I narrowed my eyes at the kid as I scowled at him

Sasuke: "brat"

He grabbed Sakura's hand and tried to pull her away from my side as he gave me his pathetic excuse of a death stare.

Brat: "Come on Sakura, he seems stuck up, let's go over there"

She giggled as she went down and kissed the kid's cheek and I felt a sting of jealousy overcome me.

The kid flushed red and looked down as he held onto Sakura's hand.

Sakura: "hahaha, well please be nice to him Jin, he's actually a pretty nice guy"

The kid nodded slowly and he walked over to me.

Jin: "So Sakura-Oneechan, is he your boyfriend?"

Sakura: "nnnnn-mmmmm!"

Sasuke: "What if I am kid?" I growled out as I kept my hand over her mouth.

Jin: "Why would she go out with someone like you huh?"

Alright, I hate this kid.

Sasuke: "Because I'm not a 9 year old brat like you"

Jin: "yeah, pffft what's so good about having a jerk for a boyfriend"

Sasuke: "why does it matter to you anyway? Sakura's happy and that's all that matters."

Jin: "oh yeah? then why is it that you're answering her questions for her? afraid she might actually tell me the truth?"

Oh, okay, yeah I wanna punch this kid.

Sasuke: "Listen you little-" She moved my hand away from her mouth and bursted out laughing as she grabbed my hand and pushed me behind her.

Sakura: "Jin.. hahahaha leave Sasuke alone alright? he had a pretty big night last night"

Jin: "did he finally get laid?"

Sasuke: "that's it!" I growled out as I clenched my fists getting ready to knock this kid's baby teeth in.

Sakura: "Jin! Don't say that! it's rude!" She laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from there.

Sasuke: "I hate kids"

She continued to laugh out loud as we walked back into my room.

Sasuke: "would you stop laughing already?!"

Sakura: "hahahahaha sorry..it's just so cute, you were jealous because I kissed his cheek."

I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

Sasuke: "hn whatever, you can kiss him but not me."

Sakura: "oh cry me a river, you big baby"

I looked at her and growled out loud as I laid on the bed and put the cover over my head.

Sasuke: "go away Sakura, I want a new nurse"

Sakura: "shut up Sasuke, quit acting spoiled"

Sasuke: "Shut up Pinky and you know what? yeah! I am jealous that you did that"

Sakura: "fine...come here"

She pulled off the sheets, climbed onto the bed and moved in for a really long kiss.

I felt all that anger fade away as she bit on my lip.

She moved away and kissed me once more before giggling again.

Sasuke: "what's so funny now?"

Sakura: "you...hahaha you're silly"

Sasuke: "hn"

She ruffled my hair and kissed me again as we sat there for a while longer.

Hours passed by as we sat there and talked the day away and it was about 9pm when she decided to bring some food.

Sakura: "mmm! alright! now let's see...it's getting late but you're probably hungry now huh?"

Sasuke: "h...hn."

Sakura: "I'll be right back okay?"

She zoomed out the room having Naruto and the guys actually zoom in.

Naruto: "TEMEEEEEEEE!" he screamed "waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh TEME! I THOUGHT YOU DIEEDDD WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He cried out loud and I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke: "chill idiot, I just passed out."

Kiba: "why didn't you tell us?!"

Sasuke: "It's no big deal."

Shikamaru: "look around, you're in the hospital bro"

Sasuke: "for one night"

Naruto: "IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Sasuke: "relax! I'm fine now"

Sai: "just be careful next time"

Sasuke: "so the game?"

They all looked at me and screamed in victory.

Naruto: "we won, we're in the playoffs"

Sasuke: "excellent" thank God.

Kiba: "that was a sick move Sasuke"

Sasuke: "I know"

Shikamaru: "anyway we'll talk about this later, Ino's nagging for me to go over."

They all greeted their goodbyes and feel betters before walking out the room, all except for Naruto...

I watched him as he watched the guys leave and I had the tiniest hint of what he wanted to talk about.

Naruto: "so Sakura... did you tell her?..."

I knew it

Sasuke: "I did..twice"

Naruto: "REALLY?!"

Sasuke: "yeah but she didn't hear either of the times I said it."

Naruto: "hmm...then tell her tonight"

He got up and silently wished me luck as Sakura ran in with a tray full of food.

Sakura: "okay Sasuke! oh Naruto"

Naruto got up and went over to kiss her forehead.

Naruto: "thanks for watching Teme, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura: "you're..welcome.." she said as she touched her forehead.

Naruto: "later Teme! feel better!"

He shouted as he ran out the room leaving us alone again.

She put the tray of food on the nightstand and hopped back onto my bed.

Sakura: "sooooo what do you want to eat first?"

I looked at her and looked back at the food and slapped my head back against the pillow.

Sasuke: "I'm actually more sleepy than hungry Sakura"

Sakura: "really..? oh okay" she said as she hopped off my bed "I'll leave you to slee-"

I grabbed her hand before she took any steps forward and pulled her onto my bed.

Sasuke: "sleep with me.. "

I heard her slightly gasp as she wiggled in my arms.

Sakura: "um"

Sasuke: "haha, just until I fall asleep..."

Sakura: "fine..one sec"

She ran over and locked the door and I moved over a bit and she slipped under the blanket and cuddled into my arms as I wrapped my arm over her.

We both took in a deep breath and laid there silently for a while..

..c'mon Sasuke just say it.

I.

Love.

You.

Sasuke: "Sakura"

Sakura: "hm?"

_thump, thump, thump_

Sasuke: "umm... I..I.."

Sakura: "I have a question for you Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "that night...Itachi came...how did you listen...to us?"

Shit, I wasn't expecting her to ask me that.

Sasuke: "I..." -sigh- "I climbed the balcony then jumped over your bro's balcony onto yours and overheard you guys."

Sakura: "WHAT?!" she screamed looking at me in disbelief. "WHY?! Why would you do that?! wait why were you coming to my house anyway!?"

Okay, perfect chance, tell her!

Sasuke: "I wanted to tell you that I-" I turned my head to her and look right into her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I..."  
Sakura: "you..."

Sasuke: "I should've gotten paid for that night"

She narrowed her eyes at me as she let out a laugh.

Sakura: "pfft, wow..well you could've came through the front door Sasuke"

Sasuke: "where's the fun in that? If I came through the back I would've scared you half to death"

Sakura: "Oh yeah I forgot, you feed off of my misery."

I looked at her and we both started laughing as I agreed with her. Her reactions rile me up each and every time and it never got old.

We stopped laughing and looked at each other again as she moved closer to me.

Sasuke: "I'm glad we're alright now"

Sakura: "alright enough to say we're friends right?"

Sasuke: "hmm...yeah...friends" I mumbled as I found myself peering closer to her lips.

Sakura: "yeah...nothing more than friends.." She whispered as our lips brushed against each other's.

Sasuke: "yep..just...friends" I said back as our lips met and we shared a gently, soft kiss.

She tasted like, strawberries and mint.

I felt her quickly move on top of me as I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

Her tongue pushed against mine as I pulled the blanket out of our way letting our bodies press against each others.

She was grinding herself against my erection and I felt it harden as she pressed down against him.

I kissed her harder and faster as I found myself rubbing my hand up her back.

She moaned into my mouth as her hands went right to my shirt. We parted for a few seconds as she pulled off my shirt and came back down to meet my lips.

Her kisses her soft, and sweet and I felt myself getting dizzy again as I shifted around on the bed. Placing her under me.

I pulled my tank top off and was pulled in by her as she forced a hard deep kiss onto me.

Our kiss was getting hotter and heavier as I found myself yanking her top.

Unlike before she didn't protest.

I slowly lifted it up as we continued to kiss deeply and I completely took it off and stared right down at the beautiful sight in front of me.

This was the first time in my life that I ever seen such a beautiful delicate body.

She was pale, and her top frame was beautiful..

I looked at her as she slowly covered her chest and her cheeks shot up in flames.

Sakura: "st..stop looking at me like that.."

I moved her hands away and looked back down at her chest.

I held her hands tightly as I moved further down and licked right between her chest.

I heard her whimper and slightly moan as I slid my tongue between her breasts.

Sakura: "Sas..Sasuke" She breathed out and I started to lick faster as I slowly licked down her stomach and licked up to her neck.

I pressed my body against hers as I started nibbling on her delicate neck.

She was moaning softly and she started pulling on my hair as I bit down harder on her neck.

She moved my head back to her level and kissed me deeply as I slid my hand to her breast and started to rub it gently in my hand.

I felt her slide her hands through my hair and down my back as I rubbed harder, kissing, sucking and biting her lips.

She was panting heavier as I licked down her neck to her chest again. I slid my hand behind her back and tapped on her strap for permission and I felt her nod her head slowly as I unclasped it and slid her bra off revealing her plump breasts.

She moved her hands to her face as the blood rushed to her face and ears.

I moved her hands away as I chuckled and kissed her lips again gently.

I moved both my hands to each of her breasts and started rubbing, and squeezing them gently as we started to kiss again.

Sasuke: "mmm Sakura why do you always taste like strawberries?"

I asked licking her nipple..I slowly licked up her right breast as I slid my tongue up to her neck.

I felt her whole body shiver in delight as she let out a very faint, soft moan.

She bit her lip and tried to control her breathing as I slowly licked back down to her stomach.

She was moaning..her moans were so faint and cute...it was driving me insane...

She shuddered and breathed out my name as she pulled me back up and kissed me again.

I felt her leg rub against mine and her hands slide down my abs and move towards the waistband of my pants. I slid my hands to her skirt and started to tug at it.

She was breathing heavier as our kisses were getting hotter and our bodies were starting to burn at any skin contact.

I slid off her skirt and slid my hand to her panties and ever so gently rubbed her thigh.

It was smooth and silky, it was turning me on even more and I felt my sex get harder and harder as I rubbed her thigh harder as parted from our kiss and looked right into her eyes.

She tugged the waistband to my pants revealing a bit of my boxers.

I moved my hand closer to her inner thigh and I heard her gasp in surprise.

I was hard..and honestly it was really starting to hurt.

I looked up at her as I moved my hands to her waistband lightly tapped it.

I felt her hand move over mine and she smiled at me as prepared myself to pull them down.

Sasuke: "you sure?.." I whispered and she hesitated to answer me.

Sakura: "ummm" she nodded slowly as she looked away from me and I smirked at the thought of how innocent and naive she was..as much as I would jump to this chance if it was any other time...I didn't.

I moved her hand back to my abs and kept my head right on her chest as I felt her gasp.

Sakura: "Sas..Sasuke?...don't you-"

Sasuke: "you're way too innocent Sakura...haha...don't...don't tempt me like that"

Sakura: "hm?"

Sasuke: "nothing Sakura...nothing, ..let's just go to sleep."

Sakura: "I'm sorry Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "don't be...afterall..we're just friend's right?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked right at me and gave me a very sad smile.

Sakura: "right..just friends"

I got up from her and sat up as I tossed her clothes over to her and she got up and put everything back on and crawled over to my side. She brought her knees to her chest and leaned against my arm.

Sakura: "you mad?.."

Yes.

Sasuke: "nah.."

Sakura: "liar."

Sasuke: -sigh- "well..I don't know how you'd expect me not to be mad..."

Sakura: "sorry" She whispered as she moved her head down and I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Sasuke: "it's not that bad idiot, so chill.."

I moved her off of me and crawled in front of her and took her hands.

Sasuke: "Sakura..I."

Sakura: "yes Sasuke?"

_**thump, thump, thump**_

Sasuke: "um.." -sigh- "I dumped Karin."

Sakura: "YOU DID?!" She screamed and I looked up at her and laughed.

Sasuke: "yeah.."

Sakura: "but she"

Sasuke: "was a toy.."

Sakura: "but don't you-"

Sasuke: "I hate her, actually I despise her"

Sakura: " but you said you loved her! WHEN ?!"

Sasuke: " I only said that to piss you off and it was that day you came to see Itachi"

Sakura: "oh..mmm I see,...what made you do that?"

I looked right into her eyes gave her a genuine smile.

Wow, she's completely clueless...

Sigh...You stupid, stupid girl.

Sasuke: "reasons.."

Sakura: "hmm I see..well I'm glad. I hated her"

Sasuke: "Yeah..sorry about the shit she put you through"

Sakura: "it's okay..can't have a rainbow without some rain right?..as long as we're okay now I don't care about anything else"

Sasuke: "me neither..I'm glad we're better than how we started off to be"

I smirked at her and pulled her right between my legs and held her tightly in my arms and took in a deep breath, as I heard my phone ring.

I grabbed it and unlocked it and tried not to make any time of reaction as I stared down at the message that was sent to from the Uchiha family message board..

Sasuke: "Sakura.." I said as I kept my eyes glued to my phone reading it over and over again..

Sakura: "hm?"

Sasuke: " Promise me something?"

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "Promise me you'll give me a chance.."

**Thump...thump..thump**

Sakura: "chance at what?"

Sasuke: "a chance to be with you..."

She looked at me and gave me the most bizarre look in the world and I stared right back into her beautiful mesmerizing eyes.

..C'mon Sasuke..Say it.

_**THUMP,THUMP,THUMP THUMP,THUMP**_

Sakura: "Sasuke..what are you talking about?.."

_**THUMP,THUMP,THUMP THUMP,THUMP,THUMP THUMP,THUMP,THUMP**_

I felt my heart ready to stop after I readied myself to tell her once again...

Sasuke: "Sakura, I love you."

**_BOOM, BOOM,BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_**

Sakura: "What...did..you..."

Sasuke: "I said, I love you."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: HE SAID IT! HE REALLY SAID IT! HE FINALLY SAID IT! hehe YAY! Kyaaaaaaaaaa x3! haha I'm so happy and really excited/nervous to start the next chapter...a lot is actually going to happen next chapter so please bare with me as I try my best to make it as good as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 and enjoy this story as well it means so much to me knowing you like it (: anyway yeah i'm excited for the next update XD thanks again for the support love you all!-HClessthanthree! xx **


	25. Chapter 25-All My Love

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: All My Love**

* * *

_**THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...**_

I love you...

He said I love you..

I

Love

You

_**thump, thump, thump**_

Gah! Sakura get your act together!

I smacked my head a couple times after trying to push this uneasy feeling out of my system.

It's been 2 days since that night happened and I'm a MESS.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke...

Sakura: "it's alright Sakura, just stay focus..it's no big deal..so he said he .loves you..pffffft big deal.."

_**thump, thump, thump thump, thump, thump**_

I stopped my tracks and took in a deep breath as I steadied myself..

..okay so it's a pretty big deal.

I bit my lip as I turned the corner in the hall and made my way into the classroom.

He never told me why he didn't tell me since when he didn't even expect me to say it back..not that I had a chance to.

Damn Kakashi came to pick me up before I had the chance to even begin asking him questions.

The day after Sasuke didn't bother to call me, or text me or even sneak into my room.

It was driving me fucking CRAZY!

I walked towards the classroom, but I was too busy with my own thoughts that I didn't realize where I was walking and within seconds I bumped into none other than..

Itachi: "Sakura, haha are you alright?"

he asked while steadying me.

I looked up at him and I saw how Itachi seemed so different lately..

I couldn't tell his feelings anymore like before..

Sakura: "ah yeah..sorry"

Itachi: "it's alright..hey um" He bent his knees a bit to look right into my eyes "are you sure you're okay Sakura?..is something bothering you?"

I looked up to see Itachi's face just inches away from mine and I was surprised by it enough to jolt back and I felt myself step on something that surely wasn't the floor.

Sasuke: "damn Sakura, thanks for shifting your entire weight onto my foot"

Sakura: "eek!" I turned around to see Sasuke staring right at me as he slowly shot an eyebrow up

Sakura: " Sasuke! I- um..ah uh..ss...s-sorry Sas-Sasuke.." I stuttered as I quickly ran backwards and bumped into Itachi who I knocked over.

I quickly jolted up and I felt my cheeks flare up

Sakura: "sorry!" I screamed as I stepped back and tried to run away but smacked right into the classroom door and slid down slowly.

I heard a couple people laugh as I sat there rubbing my forehead.

Itachi/Sasuke: "are you okay?"

Sakura: "yeah I'm.." I turned around half way to see them both lending their hand out to me..

..I looked at both their hands..Itachi's..and Sasuke's..then back to Itachi's..then back to Sasuke's..

Sakura: "I uh.." I looked down and got up on my own as I dusted myself off as I kept my head down. "excuse me!" I ran into the classroom and quickly ran over to my seat and slammed my head against the desk as I heard everyone slowly come in after a few minutes afterwards.

Damn Sakura..you're an idiot...

The rest of the period went with me just laying there day dreaming about that night with Sasuke again. I felt my cheeks flare up and I looked to my side to see Sasuke staring right at me.

I smiled at him and he quickly looked away I continued to watch him as he looked back at me and he slowly moved his head down the desk as well.

He grinned at me and I felt blood quickly rush to my face as he bit his lip and moved his face down against the desk and looked up at me. His cheeks were a pale pink, as he smiled at me and mouthed 'idiot'. Kyaa! Sasuke couldn't look any cuter!

I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue back at me and we smiled again.

It wasn't until Karin barged into the classroom that we looked away.

Karin: " Sasuke can we talk?!"

Everyone looked at her.

Itachi: "Karin sit down, you're late"

Karin: "This is important!"

Itachi: "it can wait."

She narrowed her eyes as she stomped her way to her desk and sat back down and glared at me. I didn't look at her but I felt her eyes pierce onto me.

Hehehe, she's mad.

I smiled.

The bell rang for next period and I was just about to rush out of the classroom when I was stopped by the older Uchiha.

Itachi: "Sakura...is it alright if you and I have lunch together today?.."

he asked while tightly holding my hand.

I looked back at him and gave him a warm smile..it's been a while since we've had any time together.

Sakura: "sure, I'll meet you on the rooftop"

Itachi: "great..I can't wait...see you soon Sakura." he whispered as he kissed my hand winked at me before releasing my hand, letting me run to my next class.

**Lunchtime**

I walked out the girls bathroom after checking my makeup and started running towards the rooftop without people noticing me too much.

Must.

Stay.

Discrete.

I took in a deep breath and tried to walk as casually as possible trying to avoid people when suddenly I felt a hand pull me underneath the staircase.

Sakura: "Hey let go of mmmmm!"

The hand covered my mouth and pulled me against a figure.

I wiggled around until I felt a sudden warmth fill inside me.

I looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at me.

He moved his hand away from my mouth and I freaked out and jumped back smacking my head right against the staircase.

He held back a laugh as I rubbed my head.

Sakura: "owwwww- grrr What's with you pulling me in like that Sasuke!?"

He pulled me against him as he held my waist tightly and I felt my body tense up I moved away only to have him pull me against him again..only harder.

Sasuke: "you've been acting weird all day...I wanted to ask you what's wrong"

I looked away from him, trying to avoid eye contact as I felt my cheeks flare up.

Sakura: "I-..I don't know..listen Sasuke I gotta-" He pulled me in and kissed me.

I felt him hold me tightly as he kissed me softly..gently...

I felt my knees get weaker and they clasped together as we continued to kiss.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall and slid down bringing me down with him as we kept our lips placed together.

My heart was racing and I felt my whole body warm up.

We parted away and I kept my face down as we both took in deep breaths.

He held me between his legs and I didn't look up at him once as he moved his lips to my neck.

He pecked it lightly and I twitched a bit and squeaked before covering my mouth.

He let out a chuckle and moved my hands away for another kiss but I quickly moved my hands to his mouth when I remembered Itachi.

Sakura: "heh...um Sasuke...I have to go."

He moved my hands away and rubbed my fingers.

Sasuke: "go where?"

_**thump, thump, thump, thump**_

Sakura: "I uh..to the rooftop."

Sasuke: "why...who's at the rooftop?"

Sakura: "um..heh."

…...silence...

Sasuke: " let me guess... Itachi..right?"

I kept my face down again and I didn't move an inch as he let out a sigh.

Sakura: "Sorry Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "go."

I looked up at him and stared in disbelief.

Sakura: "I can go?"

Sasuke: "yeah" -chuckles- "you can go...I have no control over who you meet...plus..Naruto's being kept hostage by Karin because she wants to talk."

Sakura: "ahh... okay..."

He tilted my chin up and looked right into my eyes.

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "yeah?"

_thump, thump, thump.._

ask him..ASK HIM!

Sakura: "about the thing you told me the other nighy-"

Sasuke: "you mean how I told you I love you?.."

My heart clenched and did a backflip as he said those words again.

calm down Sakura, calm the FUCK down.

Sakura: -blushes- "yeah.."

Sasuke: "what about it?"

Sakura: "Why did you...when did you...how did-"

He kissed me again we parted away slowly as he placed his head on my shoulder.

Sasuke: "I'm not telling you...what, where, when, why, or how..."

Sakura: "why not!?"

Sasuke: "because I..can't...well not right now anyway"

Sakura: "why not?"

Sasuke: "you'll understand Sakura...don't worry about any of that..don't even worry about replying back to me...just hold on tightly to that promise I asked for.."

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

I was confused.

Sakura: "alright..."

He turned his head and kissed my neck and I giggled as I felt his lips tickle me.

I heard his chuckle as he did it again and I moved away.

Sakura: "ahaha stop..."

He moved over me and stared at me as I felt a blush blaze onto my cheeks.

Sasuke: "you can go see Itachi..but you owe me"

Sakura: "owe you what?"

Sasuke: " a lunch date"

Sakura: "thbbbbbbt!"

Sasuke: "ugh.." -wipes cheek- "nasty"

I stuck my tongue out at him before he came down for one last kiss, and let me free.

I looked back to see Sasuke suddenly sadden as he just sat there in the dark as I crawled away.

Gomen Sasuke...

I dusted myself off and quickly ran to the rooftop as I thought of how much time I wasted.

I got upstairs and pulled the door open.

Sakura: "SORRY I'M...late"

I looked around to see no one here..

I walked in as I closed the door behind me and started looking around.

Sakura: "Itachi...?...are you here yet?..Itachi-kuuuunnn?!"

…...Silence...

I stood there in silence as I wondered if he left when all of a sudden I feel a slight wind blow into my ear.

Itachi: "boo."

Sakura: "EEEEEEEEEPPP! HOLY SHITTTTTTT!" I quickly turn around and stumbled to the floor and looked up to see Itachi standing there with his lunch in his hand.

My body was shaking in fear, nervousness, and excitement..it's been so long since we had time to ourselves.

He laughed as he sat in front of me and pulled me to a sitting position.

I growled at him and he slightly pouted, which broke me into smiling.

Sakura: "that was mean!"

He laughed some more as he apologized.

Itachi: "you're fun to scare..I couldn't resist, haha forgive me."

I looked away and crossed my arms.

Sakura: "hmph! you and your brother both!"

Itachi: "can you blame us? your reaction always gets to me...it's cute."

He laughed as he took in a deep sigh.

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out before breaking into a laughing fit myself.

I giggled away until I felt both of Itachi's hands move to mine.

I looked up at him as my cheeks flushed pink and looked down at our hands.

He was gripping his hands tightly around mine as his eyes stayed put onto my face.

Sakura: "heh..Itachi-"

He pulled me in and held me tightly in his arms.

Itachi: "I missed you..."

My eyes widened as my heartbeat started to speed up.

Sakura: "it's been so long huh?"

He peered away from me and smiled at me.

Itachi: "yeah..you've been busy with Sasuke-"

I slid away from him quickly as I spazzed out.

Sakura: "ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

He chuckled as he pulled me back close to him.

Itachi: "haha not like that."

Sakura: "ehh...heh... ahh um"

Itachi: "how are things with Sasuke anyway?"

Sakura: "hm?"

Itachi: "are things okay now?"

Sakura: "haha yeah he's not bullying me so much anymore.."

Itachi: "good..Sasuke..he's a good guy...better I can ever be"

HA!

I bursted out laughing as I took a sip of my juice.

Sakura: "PLEASE! Itachi don't say things like that. Sasuke's a BRAT! he's spoiled and mean and teasing, and rude, and mean, and mean and mean! Oh God he's so MEAN! and I mean he's pushy too! he's demanding and annoying and it pisses me off when he always, ALWAYS wants things his-"

Itachi: "sounds like you really like him."

I was frozen.

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**_

Sakura: "what?"

...Me like Sasuke?..

EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Sakura: "ha...haha...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

I bursted out laughing as I felt my cheeks flare up as I held my belly.

Itachi only smiled as I tried to control my laughing.

I giggled some more as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

Itachi: "what's so funny about you liking Sasuke?"

Sakura: "because it just is to me...I mean Sasuke..he's..."

Itachi: "he's what?"

Sakura: "I don't know...he's...unpredictable sometimes...he says one thing does another...the thought of me actually liking him more than now actually drives me to insanity."

Itachi: "he's a good kid."

Sakura: "he has his good points too..." I said as I slowly found myself smiling at the thought Sasuke..I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heart clench as I thought of all the sweet things Sasuke's done for me

_**Flashback: **_

_Sasuke: "Sakura I love you"_

_Sakura: "what ..did...?"_

_Sasuke: "I said I love you"_

_**End of Flash.**_

Sakura: -gasp!- I buried my face in my hands as I took in quick deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

Itachi: "are you alright?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

Sakura: "yeah haha...I was just..." -takes in a deep breath- "I was just thinking of something" I exclaimed as I bit my lip to fight back a big smile crawling to my lips.

Itachi shot an eyebrow at me and chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

Itachi: "Sasuke..he's..he's really heh..he sure knows how to keep a secret"

Sakura: "ha! Sasuke smart?! please! have you seen him when he's angry?."

Itachi: "yeah I have actually...he's been that way since he was younger"

Sakura: "haha awww how cute! guess old habits never die"

Itachi: "He's always going to be a better man than I'll ever turn out to be" He said as he poked at his food.

Sakura: "don't say that Itachi-kun...Sasuke may be Sasuke but you'll always be an amazing guy yourself..Hell you're the most amazing man I know..which is why I-.."

_**thump, thump, thump.**_

Itachi: "hn" -chuckles- " you shouldn't compliment me so much Sakura..I'm a selfish guy.." Itachi's face suddenly saddened and he looked hurt as if he was in pain..

I ever so gently caressed his cheek and he looked right at me and gave me one of the most saddest smiles I have ever seen.

His eyes looked teary but he was still smiling..it's like he was trying to tell me something without trying to break me..

Itachi: "I love you Sakura"

_**Squeeze.**_

My heart clenched at those words and I felt all the air inside of me suddenly rush out as I stared at him.

Itachi: "I love you so much... " he said as he pulled me into his arms. "I just want you to remember..no I beg you to remember that no matter what happens life, no matter where we end up I want you to know and forever know that I love you more than my own life.. I love you more than anything..."

Tears started streaming down my cheek as I soaked up all the pain I got from his words

I slowly brought my arms around his neck and held him tightly as I whispered his name

Sakura: " It..Itachi..." I let out a frustrated laugh and moved away from him and punched his arm as I wiped my tears away. "hahaha...don't.. " -hic- "don't talk like that.."

He's acting like he'll never see me again it was scaring the Hell out of me.

He looked at me and suddenly pulled me in for a kiss.

It was a deep, warm kiss that spoke a lot more than I can ever explain.

I felt his tongue slow dance with mine as he held me firmly in place...it's like this kiss was telling me something...it was telling me Itachi's in pain but he doesn't want to tell me..

Suddenly I was tasting something...something salty...

I opened my eyes to see Itachi's eyes closed but a waterfall of tears came falling down his cheek...

tears?...why?.why's he crying?...

He parted away and he hugged me again.

Sakura: "are you okay?.."

Itachi: "yeah..don't worry about it..hey Sakura?"

I looked up at him and tilted my head.

Sakura: "hm?"

Itachi: "I'm your first love right?.."

Sakura: "mhm" -giggles- "Everyone knows that...Hell even Sasuke knows..why do you ask?" I asked blushing.

Itachi: "nothing..just making sure...I'm a pretty lucky guy huh?"

Sakura: "pffft I wouldn't say lucky...more like..hmmmmmmm blessed"

We laughed as he held me tightly in his arms.

Itachi: "if only I can stay that way..."

I looked at him again..

Sakura: "why say that?.."

Itachi: "you may not see Sasuke the way he sees you but-"

I covered my ears as a way to prevent my heart from racing like wildfire.

Sakura: "don't say it! thinking about that drives me crazy.."

Itachi: "hmm I wonder why..."

He whispered as he quickly kissed me again.

Sakura: "no matter what I want you to remember you're always going to be my first love...like you said..we don't know what's going to happen to us..but I'm sure that you're someone I won't ever forget.." I choked out as I tried my best not to cry...why are we talking like this? like he's leaving me forever?...

Itachi: "you have all my love Sakura...every last bit of it..but " -sigh- "I'm not worthy of any of yours..."

He said as we got up and he took in a deep breath having a couple tears escape his eye as he looked at me with those painful eyes..

Itachi: "goodbye Sakura..."

He whispered as I stood there feeling baffled and stupid.

I was speechless and surprised.

I didn't know what to say or what to do..I felt so bad for Itachi...I was feeling pain for him..

It was like the love of my life was leaving in front of my eyes forever.

Sakura: "Itachi?..."

He was gone and suddenly fell to my knees and bursted out crying.

I felt winded.

it was as if someone punched me in the gut...like a very deep pain was coming to the surface...Why?..

Sakura: "why did you say goodbye like that?..Itachi-kun?..." I cried out.

I suddenly felt afraid, I was so afraid of his pain...I was afraid that if I knew why he was crying I would feel the amount of hurt he was feeling now.

I stared at the door and tried to control my crying.

I sat there for a while and took in a deep breaths until I opened the door to see Sasuke sitting there with his eyes covered and tears streaming down his face..

**Pang.**

Why is he crying?

Sakura: "Sasuke...?..what are you..."

He pulled me into his arms and he let out a heavy sigh and soon I was crying again.

Something bad is going to happen...I know..Itachi knows it...Sasuke knows it..

Sasuke: "shut up you idiot...just stay quiet for a minute"

Why is he here?..My eyes widened...as I thought of how long was he there for?..

Sakura: "Sasuke are you okay?.."

Sasuke: "didn't I tell you to shut up?.."

I nodded and cuddled into his arms as I sniffed and controlled my breathing.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs and parted our ways to class..

I skipped the rest of the day and hung out in Mommy's office while she did paper work.

I ended up falling asleep on her chair as I thought of Itachi's crying face...

I went home that day suddenly feeling like crap.

I walked into the room to see my family holding something in their hand.

Sakura: "I'm home.."

Kakashi: "oh Sakura..you're home.."

Sakura: "what's that?"

They stayed quiet as they looked at me as Kakashi shoved the paper in his pocket.

Kakashi: "mortgage stuff, heh...anyway Sakura..we were invited over to the Uchiha compound this weekend sooooooooooooooooooooo we'll all be going together alright?"

Party at the Uchiha's?..why didn't they tell me about it?

Sakura: "ahh okay."

Pain: "Sakura"

I turned to look at him as he shot me an eyebrow.

Pain: "have you been crying?"

Lie.

Sakura: "yes"

idiot.

Sakura: "ahhhhh...but it was over nothing Sasuke um he took my snack and I pretended to cry which actually turned into real tears heh..okayyyy well time for bed cya!"

I ran upstairs and plopped onto my bed, closed my eyes and I didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

**Saturday Morning: Sakura's house**

_ring, ring_

I picked up the phone and plopped onto the couch.

Sakura: "hello?"

Mikoto: "hello? Sakura-chan?!"

It's Sasuke's mom!

Sakura: "hai! it's me, how are you Kaa-sama?"

Mikoto: "I'm great dear! how about you?"

Sakura: "I'm alright haha great to see you're doing well"

Mikoto: "same goes for you sweetie! as you may know we're having a very important gathering today and I was hoping if you can come show me how you cooked that shrimp rice again."

I smiled as I replied back to her.

Sakura: "alright I'll come right over to help you"

Mikoto: "eeeeep! oh goodie! see you soon then! can't wait to see you and your lovely family again, I've got to congratulate your brother and new sister on their engagement and baby!"

I laughed into the phone as we talked a bit more and hung up.

I ran upstairs and waltzed into the shower and got dressed.

I swung the door open and looked for someone to give me a ride.

Sakura: "Kakashi-Oniichaaaaaan!"

Kakashi: "IN THE KITCHEN!"

Sakura: "can you give me a ride to Sasuke's house!?"

_**CRASH!**_

He ran over to me and looked at me with fearful eyes.

Kakashi: "WHY?!..I uh...I mean heh, why now?..don't you want to go with us?"

I shot an eyebrow at him.

Sakura: "his mother invited me over early to help make a dish for the party"

Kakashi threw the spoon that was in his hand behind him as he let out a laugh.

What the hell was he doing in the kitchen anyway?

Kakashi: "oh!. alright, let me get my keys"

He grabbed his keys and drove me over to their compound and I waved goodbye as I walked into the house.

Sakura: "hello? Sorry for the intrusion!"

Mikoto: "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She ran over and hugged me tightly in her arms.

Mikoto: "you're here!"

Sakura: "mhm, haha so how can I help?"

Mikoto: "hehehe I lied...hehe oh gosh I'm such a horrible woman"

Huh?

Sakura: "um...?"

Mikoto: "I have the whole recipe memorized! hehe I just wanted you to come early dear I love having you in my house."

We both let out a laugh as she hugged me again.

Mikoto: "I'm sorry Sakura"

I laughed as I hugged her back tightly.

Sakura: "it's fine, I'm glad I'm here early."

Mikoto: "well anyway dear..I should get back to cooking! Sasuke's around somewhere I'm sure he'd be happy to see you"

Sakura: "Itachi-kun as well?"

Mikoto: "Itachi?...hmmm actually I haven't seen Itachi for a while after he went out..I'm not sure he's probably here somewhere"

Sakura: "haha alright, I'll just head upstairs then"

Mikoto: "okay!"

_ding-dong!_

Mikoto: "oh my! more guests! coooooomingggggggg!"

I walked up the stairs and walked right into Sasuke's room ignoring to knock and I looked to see him standing there half naked while looking in the mirror.

Sakura: "kyaaaaaaa! sorry!" I screamed as I tried to close the door but he pulled me in before I was given that chance.

Sasuke: "ever heard of knocking?" he asked as he threw me onto his bed.

Sakura: "nope!"

Sasuke: "it's rude Sakura, now what if I didn't have boxers on what would you do?"

Sakura: "want me to be honest ?" I asked as I pulled him onto the bed and climbed over him and started tracing the lining on his rock hard body.

I moved down and gently nibbled on his ear as I felt his body shudder in satisfaction

I smiled as I started whispering into his ear...

Sakura: " I walked into your room... get on my knees and...

...take pics and sell them to your fangirls..."

Sasuke: " you'd what!?" He asked as I got up and started laughing

Sakura: "60 bucks a pic hahahahahhaha" I told him as I held my belly and started laughing.

He smiled as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Sasuke: "60 bucks only?"

Sakura: "why not?"

Sasuke: "well..if you're sure about that then..." he moved his hands to the waistband of his boxers and smirked at me as my eyes widened and my cheeks flared up as he started pulling his boxers down and I smacked my hand over my eyes and started screaming as I darted towards the door.

Sakura: "you perverrrrrt!" I shouted as I started running down the hall and I immediately heard sasuke's footsteps behind me

Sasuke: "hey it was your idea!"

He screamed as I ran down the stairs and he came after me asking me if I wanted a sneak peek and I shrieked out no as I ran back up the stairs and swung open Itachi's door only to find Itachi sleeping...

haha aww how cute..

oh wait! he's sleeping..I thought as I imagined the wheels in my head turning..

I smiled an evil smile as the thought of revenge came into mind...

heheh he'll never see it coming..

I walked in and poked him a bit and he turned around revealing..

.a silky black bra..flat underneath him...

…...

..huh?...

_**thump, thump, thump**_

Sakura: "It..Itachi?..." I barely choked out as he slowly opened his eyes...soon his eyes were wide open as I stood there shaking in place, ready to see my heart jump out of my chest...and jump out the window...

...Who's is that?..

I stepped back and stumbled over trash can he had lying around and fell to the floor and looked down to see...little square packets..

…...what?...

I looked down and stared at them...what are these?...there was a lot of them..actually the trashcan was full of them...

My eyes widened as I started breathing heavily.

Itachi: "Sakura..." He let out as he tried to get up as I stared down at the squares.

...They look like..

Oh God...

I covered my mouth slowly...

Oh God don't tell me that they're...

Miki: "Itachi babe are you sure the condom...broke..." She asked coming out of his shower wearing his shirt...I stared down at the little squares in disbelief as she stared right at me the second she stepped in

My eyes were as wide as they can get as I tried to make sense of what she said...

Itachi sighed as he kept his head down.

Miki: "Sakura...?"

Sakura: "huh?!" I shot up to my feet. "Ahh..Ummmmmm I'm " -hic- the tears were coming and I felt like dying right here and now "I'm..."

Itachi: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "I'm sorry! heh..I didn't know you were...busy" I quickly explained as I ran out the room and shut the door behind me.

I held my self steady as I walked over to the bathroom locked the door...

...And puked my guts out...

I sat there crying my heart out as I tried to process everything I just witnessed...

I felt my body shaking with confusion and shock..I was so shocked.

my body was shaking uncontrollably as I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest...

What did my eyes just witness?...

How could?..

but...

...Itachi?...Why?...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: I'm crying! WHY SAKURA?! why can't things just go well for you?! TT^TT! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...in other news sorry for the delay...I was in a writer's mush..I had this idea but I didn't know how to bring it up without it seeming too weird. I erased a lot of work these last 4 days as I kept thinking it wasn't good enough..I know this chapter's short but it's only because I didn't want to fluff things up with this chappy...anyway thank you for the wonderful reviews! so glad to see everyone happy about Sakura and Sasuke again but now we gotta deal with this..well I'm going to start ch 26 as you read this thanks again for the lovely support it really motivates me, until next chapter!-HClessthanthree my lovelies! x  
**


	26. Chapter 26-Promise

**Sadly I don't own naruto v-v-enjoy! HC**

**Chapter 26: Promise**

* * *

The yard was packed, but all I could do was walk around and look for her.

It's been a half hour since I've chased her around the house and I can't seem to find her anywhere.

I looked around from corner to corner as guests and friends greeted me.

Naruto: "Teme!"

I turned around and walked over to give a quick fist pump to Dobe before heading off to look for her.

Looking...looking...bam!

found her!

I smiled as I started walking towards her. She was walking towards her brothers.

I walked up to her and I poked her side but she made no reaction.

I poked her sides again and she was frozen still.

Sasuke: "hey you alright?"

She turned around and gave me a very, very sad smile.

_PANG._

Her eyes were puffy, and red, and so was her nose,...was she crying?

Sakura: "Sasuke..." she whimpered.

I furrowed my brows as I took her hand just as I heard people call me over.

Sasuke: "come here.."

She looked down at the ground as we moved away from the crowd.

I turned her towards me and she continued to stare down at the ground.

Sasuke: "now tell me what's wrong"

...Silence.

Sasuke: "Sakura..talk"

She took in a deep breath and looked up at me and gave me the biggest FAKEST smile I've ever seen.

Sakura: "Itachi..he...-hic-...he...- hic hic-"

I stared at her as I tried to make use of her words as tears were streaming down her eyes.

Sasuke: "he what?"

Sakura: "Itachiii...waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

She jumped into my arms and started crying like a child who lost her favorite toy.

What?

Itachi what?.

I took a big sigh as she continued to cry and I felt my blood start to boil...

grrr..Itachi.

She suddenly stopped and looked up at me and smiled

Sakura: "it's fine, I'm fine, maybe I misunderstood, right? haha yeah I misunderstood..."

She said as she started walking away from me.

My heart was twisting and turning...she's lost it

I tried to grab her hand but I was quickly pulled away from her by Karin

Karin: "Sasuke we need to talk!"

Sasuke: "would you just fuck off?! I said I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore Karin, get out before I kick you out"

Karin: "but babeeeee! can't we just talk about us!?"

Sasuke: "fuck off"

I sneered at her as she gawked at me as I searched around for Sakura.

I stopped my tracks when I found her legs shaking again as a news reporter got on stage.

Lisa: "excuse me! everyone! everyone? please can I have your attention!"

I ran over to Sakura before she collapsed and she turned around to look at me.

What's going on with you?

Sasuke: "Tell me...right here, right now...what the Hell is going on with you?"

She started to cry as she stared up at me.

…..Sigh

Do I really want to hear this?

Sakura: "Itachi he.."

Sasuke: "I know that part Sakura, tell me the rest..what did Itachi do?"

Sakura: "I can't say it Sasuke..."

I tilted her chin up and made her stare right into my eyes.

Sasuke: "Tell. Me. Right. Now."

Sakura: "I...went into his room and found him asleep but -hic- " She started to burst out crying "He was in bed and I saw her...-hic hic- I tripped her his trash and there was so many of them..."

I stared at her confused.

Sasuke: "Sakura, you're not making sense"

She shook her head telling me she didn't want to repeat herself

What was she talking about?!

She who? Miki? was Itachi with Miki? so many of what?

As confused as I was I took in a deep breath as I heard the reporter babble on until I heard her introduce my parents who got on stage to talk about this surprise event..

Then it hit me.

Sakura's going to find out...

I looked all around left to right, trying to get Sakura out of here but I was frozen still when my mother called me on stage.

Kaa-san: "Sasuke-kun sweetie! come here! we have to announce this as a family"

grrrrrr ….Fuck

I sighed as I looked back at Sakura and she looked away signaling me to go.

I walked up on stage and stood next to my brother who kept smiling as everyone watched us

Sasuke: "Sakura's crying and I know it has something to do with you"

Itachi: "That's mine and Sakura's business, stay out of it little brother" he growled back as we stood there on stage.

Sasuke: "Yeah, well it's my business now whether you like it or not, now tell me what did you do to her?"

Itachi: "nothing"

Sasuke: "stop lying"

Itachi: "I didn't do anything to her Sasuke"

Sasuke: "it's obvious you're lying to me Aniki"

Itachi: "fine, don't believe me"

Sasuke: "I won't I'm getting Sakura to tell me herself"

He stayed silent as he walked over to my mother and father who were still speaking.

I stared at Sakura who wasn't looking at me at all..her eyes were glued to Itachi...

_**Pang**_

Sakura...

I checked my pockets for my phone but forgot I left it in my room, shit if I get off the stage now, Kaa-san's going to kill me.

We all stopped when Itachi walked over to the mic and cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

Crap...here it comes.

Itachi: "Hello, and welcome everyone to a very important gathering today" He explained as Miki started walking onto the stage.

Shit, shit, shit

We stood there as the news reporter started to ask Itachi questions.

Lisa: "Itachi Uchiha, can you tell us why we're all here today?"

Itachi: " Yes, today's a special day for me.."

_**thump, thump, thump **_

Itachi: "...everyone thank you for coming today as we all welcome my soon to be wife, Miki Uchiha"

_**Pang**_

My heart dropped down to my core as I saw Sakura's knees buckle in.. as her eyes just bursted into a waterfall of tears

I looked down to the floor just as I saw her start to shake immensely.

Lisa: "waaaaaaah! did you hear that everyone?!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Itachi.

My blood was starting to heat up as I clenched my fists tightly.

Lisa: "congratulations Itachi! Miki! wow she's so beautiful! now can you please tell us and the viewers something a little about you two?"

Itachi: " I've been in love with Miki since I was young"

She was falling...and I started to clench my fists tighter.

Itachi: "I've been meaning to ask her to marry me for some time now, and it feels great to finally let everyone know just how much I love her"

The crowd cheered as I watched Kakashi and Pain run over to Sakura who was now sitting on the floor staring at Itachi

I'm sorry Sakura...

Lisa: "awwwwww! well can you answer just one more question?"

Itachi: "yes?"

Lisa: "there were rumors about you and another mystery girl, care to tell us about that?"

He laughed.

Itachi: "My students always confess to me here or there but it wasn't anything I'd take seriously"

I heard Sakura refusing to get up as Kakashi and Pain try to peel her off the ground.

Sakura: "leave me alone! I have to talk to him! please let me! Itachi can we talk please?! Itachi!"

Everyone was looking at her as she was crying and refusing to get up.

Sakura: "Itachi! NO! Itachi!.get off me!"

She was crying and screaming for them to let go and I felt my skin pierce open as I plunged my fingers deeper into my fists..stay calm Sasuke.

Stay

…...

Calm

My body was shaking from extreme anger and I couldn't hold back any longer..

Lisa: "aww! how precious! well Miki do you have any words to say?"

Miki: "hn well actually, I have a question for my precious fiancee?"

Itachi: "Haha what is it?"

Miki: "Itachi...do you love me?"

Everyone was silent as they waited for Itachi answer her question and I felt my anger steam inside of me, it was driving me fucking crazy.

Itachi: "Yes...I truly lov-"

Fuck it.

**Bam!**

I turned Itachi around and knocked him right in his jaw knocking him onto the floor.

Sasuke: "FUCK YOU!"

Itachi: "Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "shut up!"

I growled out as he tried to get up and I quickly ran and tackled him back to the ground and started punching the crap out of him.

Sasuke: "how **-punch- ** could **-punch- **you **-punch-** hurt **-punch- **her **-punch-**!?"

He took a couple punches in before rolling us over and off the stage and onto the ground and a lot people started to scream as people tried to pull us off each other.

I felt his hand wrap around my neck.

Itachi: "relax little brother, don't try acting like a hero all of a sudden just because she almost slept with you once."

I was losing breath as he slowly let go and got off me and quickly dusted himself off as I quickly got to my feet and tackled him back.

A lot of people were screaming for help and people were trying to get us away from each other but I wasn't giving them the chance.

No

Fucking

Way

He turned around and kicked me right on my chest but I grabbed his leg and flipped him over.

Sasuke: "no I won't relax you fucking bastard!"

Itachi: "you don't know anything Sasuke!" He screamed as he grabbed me and threw me across the yard.

I landed with a thud and shakily got back to my feet as I saw Sakura stare frozen still.

He dusted his hands again as I stood there breathing heavily.

Sasuke: "Apologize!"

I screamed as I ran over and tackled him back down punching his face over and over as people struggled to get me off him

Itachi: "She was delicious but way too innocent for my taste Sasuke" he whispered out as he clenched my throat again and I felt my eyes widen as I tried to loosen his grip again I choked him back and squeezed my fingers against his throat as Naruto and Neji tried to get me off him..

Naruto: "Teme let go!"

Sasuke: "let...go..of...me" I choked out feeling my lungs on fire from the low air capacity

Itachi smirked as he slowly let go of my neck.

Itachi: "you'll never win Sasuke."

he whispered as he flipped me over him.

Yeah, FUCKING right!

I sat there shaking and shivering as I coughed and spat out a bit of blood while getting to my feet and quickly ran over and charged at him and slammed right into a table breaking it completely and jumped back on him punching him until he was almost completely bruised in the face.

We were fighting back and forth until we managed to choke each other again, but this time Naruto and Neji ran over and finally managed to pull me off of him as everyone ran over to Itachi's side.

Sasuke: "heh, guess what big bro?! I won! haha, I'll be waiting for you to kiss my FUCKING ASS!" I growled out just as they dragged me away

I was pissed the fuck off.

He was messing with her all this time?!

That fucking bastard

I'll Kill him!

I fucking swear I'll kill him!

I had anger left inside of me as Gaara, and Shino grabbed me along with the rest of my guys and dragged me into the kitchen.

I heard my mother cry as everyone was now in a circle around Itachi

Naruto: "are you calm now?"

Sai: "what happened?"

Sasuke: "I don't wanna talk about it"

Neji: "you just bursted out-"

Sasuke: "I don't wanna talk about it damn it!"

Naruto: "hey..let's just leave him alone alright?"

Kiba: "relax Sasuke alright?..."

Sasuke: "hn, whatever"

I sat there angry as I watch them all leave except for Naruto

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him

Naruto: "good job Teme." he smiled at me and I just smirked at him as he started to leave.

I sat there suddenly feeling the pain of his kicks and punches sink in.

Ugh..I smell like food, sweat, blood, and Itachi

I need a shower...

Just as I was about to get up I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked up to see Sakura crying as she was walking closer to me.

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

She ran into my arms and started crying again

She held me tightly and muffled words into my chest I couldn't understand.

she looked up at me and smiled as she gently traced over the cut on my lip and bruises. I moved my hand over hers as she came in for another hug.

Sakura: "idiot..."  
I hugged her back and took in a deep breath

Sasuke: "...loser."

She giggled and sniffled as she zipped open her purse and took out alcohol wipes and started wiping off the blood and bruises on me.

Sasuke: "Sakura.."

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "you hate me?"

Sakura: "yes.."

_Pang._

I looked at her and she looked up at me and started crying again and punched my chest

Sakura: "I hate you 'cause you do stupid shit like this! look at you! you're a mess. I'm a mess..."

I smiled at her as best as I could

Sasuke: "heh...oh well, felt good punching him though"

Sakura: "let's not talk about him Sasuke..." she whispered as she wrapped a little gauze around my hand.

It was quiet and all you can hear is the sound of her sniffles and band aids unwrapping.

Sasuke: "Sakura-"  
Sakura: "how long have you known...about them?..."  
Shit.

Sasuke: "uhhh...um" I stared down at the floor "for a while..."

Sakura: "heh...why didn't you tell me?" she whimpered out and I felt her warm tears sting my open cuts.

Sasuke: "I couldn't..."

Sakura: "why?" she asked looking up at me and I didn't want to look back at her, I didn't want to stare back at those eyes that cry for someone other than me.

Sakura: "why couldn't you just-"

Sasuke: "I just couldn't okay?! I didn't want to be the one..."

Sakura: "the one to what?"

Sasuke: "I didn't want to be the one to make you cry the way you did"

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

I looked up at her and stared right into her eyes

Sasuke: "I don't know how seriously you take me, but I think you're forgetting the fact that I'm fucking in love with you Sakura!"

Sakura: "I know that but-"

Sasuke: "but what?! why can't that be enough?!"

Sakura: "I...I don't know...I'm so confused and shocked right now I don't know what to think...give me some time okay...I'm so fucked up it's not even funny..." she cried out as she put her hand over her mouth and tried to die out her cry.

I looked away from her and got up to go take a shower but I stopped my tracks midway

Sasuke: "Sakura...just remember your promise okay?"

Sakura: "...mm...okay.."

I sighed and took off my shirt as I headed to the bathroom to take a really long shower.

**Monday Morning**

I walked into the halls and everyone immediately started talking about the event that went down at my house.

As much as everyone loved talking about brother drama, their current favorite topic was Sakura's reaction to Itachi's engagement.

girl 1: "she was crying like crazy pffff it was hilarious"

girl 2: "I know! did you see how crazy she looked"

boy 1: "dude I thought his fangirls were desperate for him but daaaayum this bitch just went ballistic"

I growled as I held in my anger and just walked into class.

Itachi smiled at everyone and acted as if nothing was happening between us as I glared at him.

Itachi: "keep that scowl up for 2 more minutes and your face is going to stay like that permanently little brother"

Sasuke: "shut up, don't talk to me."

Itachi: "don't have to tell me twice, but this is school and I'm your teacher so can we just put this aside for now?"

Sasuke: "heh, no thanks, I'd rather have you kick me out of your class than get along with you right now"

Itachi: "then get out"

Sasuke: "gladly"

I turned around and I was just about to leave when Naruto and Kiba dragged me back to my seat.

Shit.

I sat in my seat impatiently as I looked at her empty seat...where is she?

Sasuke: "hey, Hinata where is she?"

I asked as Hinata looked at me and turned bright pink as she gave me a sad smile.

Hinata: "S-Sakura's home she said she's not feeling well..."

….Bullshit.

I nodded her a thank you and took out my phone hoping she wasn't too messed up

_S:text: hey, u ok?_

_Sa:text: don't text while ur in class its rude!_

I smiled

_S:text: pfft, _ Idc if it's rude or not, y aren't u here?_

_Sa:text: didn't feel like coming^^ y u ask? do u miss me Sasuke? :3_

I bit my lip as I held back another grin

_S:text: would you hold it against me if I said I do? :P...I have no one to bully now -_- thx a lot_

_Sa:text: =.=" I see so you don't miss me! you just have no entertainment for today is that it?!_

_S:text: ^_^ yep._

_Sa:text: fine! then enjoy a Sakura- free day, peace ^_^v loser!-turningphoneoff Good Fight. ;) _

Sasuke: " shit! pfft...Glad you're okay."

Naruto: "who Teme?"

Sasuke: "hn?"

I looked up at him and then looked around the room to see everyone giving me a bizarre look.

I shot them an eyebrow as girls started giggling

girl 1: "Oh Gosh! did you see how freakin hot he looks when smiling?!"

girls: -giggles- "I got a pic!" "hehe me tooo!" "eep! Sasuke-kun is so cute when smiling"

"yeah he should smile more often!"

I didn't show any reaction to that but I sure felt like an idiot on the inside.

Crap.

I moved my head against the desk as everyone slowly went back to work

Ha, Curse you Sakura, curse you and all the crazy messed up disgustingly good feelings you give me.

Shit...I miss her.

**Next Monday**

I sat there again jittering in my seat as I waited for her to walk into class

it's been a week since I've talked to her, and she hasn't been coming to class at all I checked the hospital and her house but she doesn't want to talk to anyone...

We sat there in silence as class started and I let out a frustrated sigh as I figured she wouldn't be coming in again today when suddenly the door sprung open and she stepped in, with her book snuggled tightly against her chest.

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

She quickly looked at me and gave me a faint smile before rushing to her seat as the snickering and laughing began

I growled out loud and the girls near me looked back at me and gasped as I gave them a death glare and they quickly stopped laughing.

All throughout the day I watched everyone make fun of her and tease her but there was only so much I could do to stop it.

I felt useless when I saw her just tear up as she avoided making eye contact with everyone including me.

Sakura, how can I save you from your misery?

**Friday: Lunchtime: Cafe**

I paid for my carton of milk and started walking with my gang hoping to see if I can get Sakura to actually eat with me this time I headed towards a good table when all of a sudden I heard a very familiar shriek.

Naruto and I looked at each other and we walked towards the growing circle to see Sakura shaking on the floor with her lunch all over the floor.. she was streaming down tears as she covered her mouth and Itachi stood there trying to help her but she quickly slapped his hand away.

I was just about to walk to her when I felt a hand grab mine.

I turned around to see Naruto hold my hand down and give a look that said 'just let her handle it before it draws more attention'

Sakura quickly shot to her feet and wiped herself off

Sakura: "ahh I'm-I'm sorry Uchiha sensei.. I didn't see where I was going.." She said as she stared down at the ground

My eyes wide at how distant Sakura just sounded

Itachi did nothing more but smile at her as he walked away

Itachi: "It's alright Saku... Ms. Haruno, It's no big deal..enjoy your lunch everyone"

Everyone laughed as Sakura went down to pick up her lunch when suddenly Karin walked in the circle and stepped on her tray.

Karin: "awww What's the matter Sakura, are you cwying again hm? Sad because Itachi's not calling you Sakura anymore?"

Sakura: "shut up you bimbo!"

She growled as she got up and clenched her fists

Girl 1: "hahaha She's trying to show Itachi she's mad at him by calling him by his surename, wow that must've hurt him"

Everyone laughed.

Sakura: "leave me alone!"

Karin: "no thanks! Ms. Haruno, hey, say how long have you and Itachi been together hm?"

Sakura: "we never went out..."

Karin: "pffffffffffft, wow" -claps- "Itachi played you like there was no tomorrow huh?"

girl 2: "Obviously, Sakura's an emotional whore isn't she?"

Karin: "haha right right, you tell this girl one sweet thing and she'll probably throw her virginity at you"

Everyone laughed again and I clenched my fists tighter as I looked at Dobe but he continued to look down.

Sakura: "fuck off!" She tried to run off but they tightened the circle and she stood there trying to calm her anger as I was struggling to calm mine.

Karin: " don't worry Sakura, I bet Itachi still cares about you"

girl 1: "yeah I'm sure there are other people out there for you sweetie"

Karin: -gasp- "but who?"

girl 2: "I don't know Karin, I mean I'm sure there are other engaged old dudes around here somewhere"

Karin: "pffffffffft hahahahahahahahaha yeah because that's just her kind of guy"

Sakura: "just go away! leave me alone!"

everyone was laughing louder and I was getting angrier

Sasuke: "Yo! Karin! why are you harassing my girlfriend?"

Silence.

Karin: "you're what?!"

Sakura: "what?"

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and carried her bridal style.

Karin: "you asked her out?!"

Sasuke: "nah, but I will now, Sakura, will go out with me?"

Sakura: "what?.."

Karin: "WHAT?!"

Everyone: "WHAAAAAT?!

She was frozen still as she looked at me with a confused look painted on her face...and I felt my heart shoot up and down as I saw her hesitate to answer when Itachi started walking back towards our circle..

Her eyes immediately shot over to Itachi who just brushed passed us as if we weren't even there and I felt her body tense up as she looked down and let a tear drop escape her eyes.

Then it hit me.

shit...

...She's still in love with him...

even after all he's done to her she's still in love with him...

**_Pang..._**

...at that moment I wasn't sure what her answer was going to be...

* * *

**Happycrayon: hello, hello! so sorry for the delay! my internet went out, then charger died out and blah blah stuff ! I was in a writer's mush again but I finally got out of it :) :OOO I hope Sakura says yes! don't you?! gambatte Sasuke! anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ we end the first part of our wonderful journey here :) as I begin chapter 27 beginning part 2! where it starts getting fun! yaaaay! I can't wait :)) thanks again for all the support and the lovely reviews it keeps me motivated to keep writing so arigato gozaimasu! I really appreciate it- HClessthanthree! xx**

******P.S**** Question time: I'm thinking of writing another fanfic, and I want you guys to help me which fanfic should I do? **

**Kakashi/Sakura - it'll be a student/teacher story orrrr Sakura/Sasuke?- arranged marriage :) let me know! I'm actually thinking of doing the Kakashi one because I love his sexy self anyway let me know alright? thanks again! -HC**


	27. Chapter 27- The First Date

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: The First Date**

* * *

Sakura: "yes..."

_**Thump, thump, thump **_

I looked up at him and he looked right into my eyes as if he wasn't believing what he was hearing.

Sakura: "I'd love to go out with you.."

He pulled me against him as tight as possible and whispered into my ear.

Sasuke: "really?"

I felt a blush creep to my face as I nodded and he chuckled into my ear before gently kissing me.

He laughed louder as he put me down and grabbed my hand.

Sasuke: "so fuck off Karin, you come near her one more time, and I swear...you won't hear the end of it..."

Karin was baffled, as she stood there staring at us with her big, ugly mouth hung wide open.

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked at Sasuke who picked me up and spun me around, but before he had the chance to even put me down...

Naruto: "TEME YOU DID IT! TEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto came charging at us and tackled us to the floor

Sasuke/Sakura: "NARUTO!"

Soon the my girls were laughing so much they decided to jump in as well.

Girls: "CONGRATZZZZZZZZZZ SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!"

Guys: "FINALLY! DOG PIIIIIIIILEEEEEEE"

They aaaaaaaaaall came charging at us and I felt myself squished underneath Sasuke as we had one giant dog piled hug.

Sakura: "heh...ahh Sa-Sasuke, I can't breathe..."

Sasuke: "that-that's okay I can't either"

Naruto: "GAHHHHH I GOTTA PEEE GET OFF MEEEEEE!"

Everyone: "EWW NARUTOOOOO!"

We all moved about and Naruto ran towards the bathroom as we laughed at him.

I felt my blush stain my cheeks throughout the rest of the day as I actually started feeling nervous around Sasuke.

**After school: Parking lot.**

I stood outside waiting for Kakashi when all of a sudden I see Kiba and Naruto run towards me.

Naruto/Kiba: "Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaaa!"

I turned around and waved at them.

Sakura: "hi guys!"

Naruto/Kiba: "comeee with ussssssssssssssssssss!"

Sakura: "why?"

Soon Neji, and the rest were running towards me as well.

Sakura: "..ummm hi guys...what's up?"

Suddenly I felt my body get defensive as I started walking back, feeling afraid after asking that question.

They all smiled in unison and suddenly Naruto grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the direction they came from.

Sakura: "where are you taking meeeeeee?!"

Naruto: "just wait and see Sakura-chyaaaaan! hehe"

We ran all the way to the soccer field and I felt myself go completely out of breath as I sat there trying to calm down.

Sakura: "Naruto!" -smack- "why did you do that?!"

Naruto: "because hehehehe I had to, okay girls bring him over!"

I shot an eyebrow at him as I stood there fixing myself.

I pulled down my skirt and looked up to see Sasuke being dragged by Ino and Hinata.

Sasuke: "LET...ME..GO!"

Ino: "pipe down Anger boy!"

Hinata: "s-sorry for doing this Sasuke"

They were coming closer to us and I felt my heart start pounding like mad.

Calm down Sakura, it's just Sasuke.

I kept my head down and suddenly looked up to see him staring right at me.

I felt my face heat up as his cheeks flushed a very, VERY pale pink.

kyaaaa!

I bit my lip down to try not to smile at how cute he looks right now.

Ino: "now do it!"

She said as she pushed him towards me and he stumbled before me and stood exactly an inch away from me..

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "Sasuke" I said smiling at him

We stared into each other's eyes and quickly looked away.

Sasuke: "Ino! what the do you want me to do?!"

gang: "ASK HER OUT!"

Sasuke: "oh...pfft, that" -coughs- "Sakura..."

I was trying my best not to laugh at how nervous he suddenly seemed.

Sasuke: -mumbles-

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "I said!..." -mumbles-

Sakura: "ahh sorry I don't know what kljsahkjskls means"

I giggled as he growled at me he looked up and I saw how pink his cheeks got.

God, I feel like biting the crap out of him right now!

Sasuke: "GO OUT WITH ME! I said go out with me tomorrow!"

Ahhh...

Sakura: "t-tomorrow?"

Sasuke: "yeah" -sigh- "7pm tomorrow...don't take too long or else I'll leave"

WHACK!

Sasuke: "hey!"

Girls: "Rude!"

Sasuke: "what!? ugh, I won't leave okay!? just..just don't take too long getting ready it's annoying"

SMACK!

Girls: "RUDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke: "OW! what the fuck! Guys control them!"

Naruto: "heh, sorry Teme we can't..."

Sasuke: "why?"

Neji " 'cause we're pretty scared right now..."

I bursted out laughing as I saw the guys slowly back away from my best friends.

Sasuke: -rubs head- "ahh...fine" -sigh- "I meant I'll be waiting, so be ready by 7pm I'll come pick you up."

Sakura: "mm...alright I-I'll be waiting then"

Sasuke: "cool, see you then...Sakura" He whispered into my ear and I felt his warm breath tickle my insides all over.

Blood rushed back to my face and I swear my cheeks were going to explode.

I looked up at him and he slightly grinned at me as I smiled back.

I felt butterflies flutter inside of me as he took my hand and pulled me in for a quick kiss

before slowly parting.

He slowly let go of my hand little by little as he winked at me and ran off behind the guys to finish practice.

And just as he left all the girls started screaaaaaaming into my ears.

Girls: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura: "haha oh Gosh I'm deaf"

We hugged and jumped up and down and I couldn't wipe off this big, giant, happy, smile off my face as I jumped up and down over and over.

I looked around to see Sasuke staring at me and he laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly covered my face with my hands.

Kya!

I feel so much better already!

Ino: "outfit! we need to get you an outfit!"

Hinata: "Sakura this is your first date!"

Sakura: "I know I'm nervous"

TenTen: "It's about time you two got together"

huh?

Sakura: "wha...what do you mean?"

Girls: "oh come on!"

Temari: "We know you like him! Maybe even more than Itachi Sakura"

My eyes widened and I felt my heart race immensely as I thought of her words.

I looked back at the field to see Sasuke running around with the guys...

_Thump, thump, thump_

Shit.

Suddenly I felt dizzy from the overwhelming jumble of mixed feelings...

well, hmmmmmm I'm not sure myself but I can't wait to find out

Sasuke Uchiha...and Sakura Haruno...

hmmm...doesn't sound too bad...not bad at all.

I felt myself smile as they grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the mall for an outfit to wear to my very first date with Sasuke.

**Saturday Night: 7pm.**

Gaaaaaaah! I'm not ready yet!

I rushed over and slabbed some eyeliner on and checked myself quickly before running downstairs hoping to catch the door before my brothers.

_*Ding-dong*_

SHIT!

Sakura: "I'll get iiiiiiiiiiittttt!"

Pain/Kakashi: "No way!"

I ran towards the door just as they ran towards it and we struggled to push each other away and soon I found myself being dragged to the sofa like a rag doll by Pain as Kakashi opened the door.

Kakashi: "Sasuke! Come in, come in!"

ahh crap, here it comes.

Sakura: "guys seriously?!"

Pain/Kakashi: "whaaaaaat?!"

They dragged Sasuke to the couch and sat him down, and I quickly pulled him up and tried to walk towards the door but Pain dragged me away again.

Kakashi: "We gotta have a little talk with Sasuke here"

Sasuke: "hn"

Sakura: "I'm gonna chop you up and burn you old man" I growled out as I grabbed Sasuke's hand only to be pushed back by my brothers onto the sofa next to Sasuke.

Kakashi: "Let's get one thing straight"

Pain: "Sakura's never been on a date before"

Kakashi: "soooo! we never done this before!"

Sakura: "oh boy" I growled as I sunk into the sofa when I heard Sasuke chuckle.

They both started pacing in front of us as they began their rules for the night.

Pain: "My little sister is to be brought home by midnight"

Kakashi: "sober and PURE!" he yelled as he leaned in front of Sasuke

Sakura: "GUYS!"

They started laughing as I kicked Kakashi's shin.

I felt my face burst into flames as they continued to laugh.

Pain: "you take her to a movie, dinner, and a walk and bring her home , got it Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "hn"

Kakashi: "She's only allowed to be with you and ONLY you got it?"

Sasuke: "hn"

Pain: "There will be no drinking"

Sasuke: "hn"

Kakashi: "no partying"

Sasuke: "hn"

Pain: "no checking into hotels"

Oh

My

God...

I slapped my forehead and sunk deeper into the sofa

Kakashi: "even if she's seducing you, wou will say NO! got it!?"

Sasuke: "hn"

Pain: "even if she tells you it's a one time thing you say NO GOT IT?!"

Sasuke: "hn"

Kakashi: "even if she ties you up and-"

Sakura: "THAT'S IT!"

I got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the door only to be held up by them once again

Sakura: "move before I make you move!"

Pain: "hold up, let me just make sure he's not hiding anything" Pain said as he got close to Sasuke and Kakashi pulled him away letting out a laugh

Kakashi: "Pain, Pain,Pain, lighten up alright?... Sasuke knows better"

Within that very second Kakashi starts patting Sasuke up and and down over and over

Kakashi: "nope no condoms, he's clean!"

Sakura: "I'll kill you!"

I tried to pounce out at him but Sasuke held me back as my brothers let out a good laugh letting us finally leave for the night.

I fanned myself trying to calm my blush and anger down

It was quiet for a bit before Sasuke bursted out laughing

Sasuke: "wow...no words"

Sakura: "sorry" I mumbled as he grabbed my and pulled me in

Sasuke: -chuckles- "it's fine.." We moved closer till our nose kissed and I felt his lips brush against mine

_**thump,thump,thump,thump**_

Sasuke: "they're just looking out for you..." I felt him slightly lick my lips and I swear my heart was doing backflips "by the way you look great.."

Sakura: "thanks...mmm you don't look too bad yourself" I whispered to him as I felt him brush his lips against mine. "so..."

Sasuke: "so what?"

Sakura: "you're going to kiss me or what?"

He chuckled as he squeezed my sides tighter and we were just about to kiss when suddenly the door flew open giving us both a heart attack

Kakashi/Pain: " AND NO KISSING!"

Sakura: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD GO AWAY!"

They laughed louder as they shut the door and I dragged laughing Sasuke away.

He opened the door for me and I sat inside with my arms crossed.

Sasuke: "hahaha wow...again no words"

Sakura: "hmph!"

Sasuke: "relax okay?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he leaned and ever so slowly licked my tongue that magically transitioned into a delicious succulent kiss that sent a beautiful sensation inside my body.

I pouted my lips as our foreheads touch and he grinned his usual arrogant sexy grin and he bit my lower lip making me smile a stupid smile and I swear I couldn't breathe.

Sasuke: "better now?"

I nodded my head and we kissed once more before we moved back to our seat and he started driving off.

Sakura: "so where are we going?"

Sasuke: "movie first?...some reason I feel like your brothers actually made this date planning a lot easier for me"

Sakura: "haha really now?"

Sasuke: "is it okay?"

Sakura: "yeah"

Sasuke: "awesome"

We parked near the theatre and walked into see which movie we should watch.

Sasuke: "ahh...two tickets for 'Bullet for my Valentine' please"

They handed him the tickets and we walked towards the snack bar for some food and I couldn't help but notice a group of older guys stare at me..ugh nasty.

Nevertheless, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it tight as we grabbed our snacks and went to go and sit.

I glued myself against him as I felt him eye the older men as we walked to our seats.

Sasuke: "good seat?"

Sakura: "mhm"

We sat down and immediately afterwards that group of guys sat around us.

Sasuke and I looked at each other and ignored them as the movie was starting.

We sat halfway through the movie only to have the weirdo sitting next to me start touching my lap.

I looked over at him and scooted away and he only smiled.

His hand moved right back to my lap and I grabbed his hand and shoved it away.

This pervert..

A little while after I felt his guy move his hand towards my side when all of a sudden Sasuke grabbed this guy's head and pushed it back till he flipped over the seat.

Perv: "Hey, what the hell man?!"

Sasuke: "having fun groping my girl?"

Perv: "wh-what are you talking about?"

I got up and walked over and stomped on his hand letting him squeal a painful cry.

Sakura: "hurt's doesn't it?"

Perv: "get off my hand you bitch!"

guy 1: "Yeah get off his hand you bitch!" He growled outloud as he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away.

Sasuke: "Let go of her!"

He kicked the guy in the stomach and it gave me arm room to flip this guy over.

Thus, causing the perv on the floor and his dirty little chums to get up and start circling us

uh oh

Guy 2: "Back off brat, you don't know who you're dealing with"

he grabbed Sasuke by his shirt as the other guy grabbed my hand and wrapped it behind my back and started twisting my wrist to the point of no degree

Sakura: "ouch! let go!"

Sasuke: "hn, don't underestimate me old man" He kicked the guy in the balls with both his feet and kicked the other guy in the face and he let go of my hand.

Soon security came running in.

Security: "hey! you two! stop right there"

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "gimmie your hand!"

Guy 3: "not so fast!" He grabbed both of us but I bit open a nearby drink and splashed it in his face having him let go of us and we ran out, just before security had the chance to snag us.

We ran out the theatre to have security run us out completely.

We ran down the block and he pulled me into an alley and we sat there catching our breaths until security run by.

Sasuke: "well...guess theres no movie"

Sakura: "hahahaha, well it's alright, I'm hungry anyway"

Sasuke: "alright, let's go eat then"

He took my hand and we walked back to the car and drove over to a restaurant.

I looked around the place to see if I recognized this place at all.

…...Why does it feel like I've been here before?...

Hostess: "How may I help you tonight?"

Sasuke: "ah yes, I made reservations for two tonight, under Uchiha"

The hostess suddenly widen her eyes and I swear I seen the dollar sign appear on her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her as she searched for the reservation when suddenly she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

Hostess: "hmph, PINKY!"

I shot my eyebrow at her as Sasuke let out a laugh.

Sakura: "excuse me?"

uh, yeah, who's this bitch?

Hostess: "Didn't I tell you your kind wasn't allowed here?!"

Then it hit me.

It's _THIS _place

Sakura: "oh ahaha uhmmmm well you see, you can't kick me out-"

Hostess: "please leave"

Sakura: "but I'm with Sasuke-"

Hostess: "goodbye!" She said as she pushed us out the door and onto the curb

Sasuke looked at me and scoffed.

Sasuke: "only you'd manage to get everyone you know kicked out of a place like this"

Sakura: "sorry...heh...um burger?"

Sasuke: "why not..."  
He took me and and we were about to walk over to the car when all of a sudden we heard a very familiar voice.

Pervert: "HEY! There they are! Get em!"

We both looked back to see the mass of guys from the theatre run towards us

Sasuke: "Sakura, can you run?"

Sakura: "not in these shoes..."  
Sasuke: "take em off"

I kicked off my heels, grabbed em and ran down the streets with Sasuke as we ran for our lives.

Guy 1: "they're moving faster LETS GO GO GO GO!"  
Sakura: "leave us alone you jerks!" I threw both my heels at em knocking 2 thugs out but it wasn't enough to back the rest away

Sasuke: "hurry up idiot~!" he yanked my wrist and we turned the corner only to bump into Perv who was waiting for us at the end of the curb.

Sakura: "uhh...hehehehehe...hello"

Perv: -cracks knuckles- "Hello"

WHACK!

Within a second I was knocked out and woke up see myself tied up.

My eyes were blurry and I felt like I got hit by a truck..

Ahh my head hurts...

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

_**Thump, Thump**_

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

My eyes shot open as I looked around to see Sasuke sitting across the floor from me.

Sasuke: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "Sasuke?..." -sniffle- "are you okay?"

Sasuke: "I'm fine...my body's aching though, are you alright?"

Sakura: "yeah...my head hurts...what happened?"

Sasuke: "He knocked you out and threw you into his truck before attempting to beat the crap out of me...shit! I would've gotten them too if the bald one didn't hit me from the back...I was out cold and woke up to see us both tied"

Sakura: "Sasuke where are we?"

I felt tears burn my eyes..I felt like this was all my fault.

Sasuke: "I have no idea, they took our phones so I can't do anything plus I'm all tied up"

Sakura: "What do we do?" I cried out and I couldn't help but let a teardrop escape from my eye

Sasuke: "tsk, don't cry okay? I got this, just don't cry okay?"

I nodded my head and sniffled as Sasuke and I sat there thinking of a way to get out.

I looked around to see nothing else in plain sight..

I looked at Sasuke who was tied to a fucking pole and I'm just sitting here...feeling completely useless.

What to do?...

I looked at myself from toe to chest...not sure of what I could do..

Think Sakura think...

I moved my feet around as I thought of how to get us out...

Then it hit me!

Sakura: "Sasuke! I got an idea!"

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "look..."

I moved my feet around and showed him I was barefoot.

Sasuke: "hn"

He shot an eyebrow at me as I smiled at him and twisted me feet over and over feeling the rope slightly loosen

_Sting!_

Sakura: "ssssss! ouch!"

Sasuke: "what? what's wrong?"

Sakura: "ahh nothing..."

Sasuke: "Sakura stop, your ankle's bleeding"

Sakura: "it's fine! the rope's loosen"

Sasuke: "Sakura! Stop!"

I twisted my feet around over and over and bit my tongue down as I felt the rope burn the flesh of my skin.

Come on Sakura, endure it.

Sasuke: "Sakura, you better stop! it's fine! I'll get us out!"

Sakura: "don't underestimate me Sasuke!"

A couple more twists and I managed to squeeze and rip my foot out as I easily moved my other foot out of the rope.

I struggled to get to my feet as I felt the light breeze sting the open wounds..

wait breeze!?

I looked around to see where the breeze was coming from

Sasuke: "you felt it too didn't you?"

Sakura: "the breeze?"

Sasuke: "yeah It's coming from the west wing"

Sakura: "we have to get out"

Sasuke: "fuck Sakura...your feet"

I looked down to see both my ankles were bleeding

Sakura: "haha it's fine it doesn't hurt much"

I smiled at him as I quickly ran over and sat behind the pole to try my best to untie him

Sasuke: "We'll head west and try to squeeze out of wherever the breeze is coming from got it?"

Sakura: "yeah..ah shit, this knot it's hard to untie because I can't see"

Sasuke: "it's fine, you loosened it..just help with my feet and I can rip the rest"

I ran over and tried my best to loosen the knot tied around Sasuke's feet till he told me it's good.

Sasuke: "alright move a bit so I don't hurt you."

Sakura: "mmm!"

I crawled away, suddenly feeling relieved when I heard a faint sound of footsteps

Sakura: "shit they're coming"

Voice: "Orochimaru's being an ass right now"

Sakura: "Or...Orochimaru?.."  
thump,thump,thump,

These guys know him...?

thump, thump, thump, thump, thump

I felt my heart clench and my breathing got heavier

Sakura: "Orochi..."

Sasuke: "Sakura focus okay? I won't let him touch you"

Sakura: "he..."

How? How do I always get caught by this guy?

The footsteps were getting closer and I couldn't breathe at all

Sakura: "don't let him hurt me..don't..."

Sasuke: "he won't!"

I turned around to see Sasuke free from the ropes, his wrists were bleeding but it didn't seem to bother him

Sasuke: "don't break down on me alright?"

I nodded my head and took in a deep breath as he untied me and brung me to my feet.

Sakura: "shit...I'm dizzy"

Sasuke: "come on, we gotta hurry okay? just bare with it for a little.."

I nodded my head as he wiped away my tears and quickly kissed me before taking my hand and running off towards the west wing.

We shoved passed a door just as we heard a loud herd of voices coming from the empty room.

Perv: "how the fuck did they escape?!"

Guy 3: "FIND EM! Or else we're going to get in trouble!"

Sakura: "shit!"

Soon there was a mass amount of footsteps getting closer and closer.

Sasuke: "I see it!, the window!"

I looked up to see one of the windows on the top open.

Sakura: "how are we going to get up there?"

Sasuke: "I'll find a way, just trust me,Sakura"

Sakura: "I do trust you Sasuke..."

He turned around and faced me as he pulled me in

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "hm?"

Sasuke: "Duck!"

My eyes widened and within a second I ducked down and I heard a faint crack as I turned around to see a guy hit the floor with a thud.

Sakura: "kya! that was cool!"

Sasuke: "heh, come on!"

He took my hand and we started running again until a group of guys started running towards us

We looked the other way and saw the same mass start coming after us

Sakura: "wh-what do we do?"

Sasuke: "get to that window"

The guys ran faster and completely swarmed us.

I managed to get a punch through a couple of them.

I looked back to see Sasuke doing just as well.

We kicked, choked, flipped, and punched a couple ways until that pervert tackled me down.

Sasuke: "don't touch her!"

I tried to push him off but he grabbed my by my wrists and pulled me up.

Perv: "aww he wants us to let go of his little girlfriend"

Sakura: "don't touch me!" I swung my body upwards and caught his head between my legs and flipped him over.

Sasuke: "Sakura!"

He pulled me in just in time to take in the heavy blow of a punch.

Sakura: "Sasuke!?" I felt his grip get looser

His legs were shaking as he fell to his knees

Sakura: "Sasuke!? Sasuke! wake up!"

His eyes were closing and I felt two guys come over and pull me away but Sasuke had a good hold of my wrist

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Sak-..Sakura." He breathed out

Sakura: "Sas-mmmmmmmm!"

A handkerchief moved over my mouth and I blacked out within 10 seconds as I struggled to move away.

Ahh..my head's pounding...

I blinked a couple times as I woke up to see myself tied again but this time my mouth was covered up too

Sakura: "mmmmm!"

I looked up to see Sasuke tied up right in front of me.

Sakura: "mmmm!"

He looked up and looked at me with sorry eyes

...Sasuke..

I looked at him and stared back at him as he slowly grinned at me suddenly I heard someone clapping.

Orochimaru: -clap...clap...clap- "well, well, well what do we have here hm?"

Oh God...

He bent down and tilted my chin up.

Orochimaru: "how are you Sssssakura?...misssss me?"

Sakura: "mmmmmm!"

Orochimaru: -chuckles- "what's wrong Sakura?...cat got your tongue?"

I tried to kick him but everything was tied up.

Orochimaru: "Ssssasuke may I say you have a delicious taste in women..."

Sasuke: "Touch her, and I swear to God I'll kill you"

Orochimaru: "will you now? well then...let's see shall we?"

He flicked out a pocket knife and walked over to me.

Orochimaru: "mmmm you look beautiful Sssakura...but for some reason you look particularly arousing todayy...mmm did you doll up for Sasuke Sakura?"

Fucking creep!

I narrowed my eyes at him as he got close to me as Sasuke went crazy

Sasuke: "Get away from her!"

Orochimaru: "relaxxxxx...I just want a little peak..."

He slid the knife against the edge of my dress and started cutting it.

I felt my breathing tighten up as his cold dead hand touched my thigh.

Orochimaru: "so white and milky...mmmmmmm"

he went down and licked my thigh causing Sasuke to get angrier.

Sasuke: "Fucking let go of me! Don't touch her!" He tried to move about but the two guys next to him held him down.

I looked up at Sasuke as tears started streaming down my eyes when he slit the other side of my dress revealing my thigh.

Sasuke: "Stop!"

Sasuke's veins were sticking out and it was getting harder to control him.

Orochimaru only laughed as he snipped the straps of my dress revealing a little bit of my chest.

I did nothing but cry when suddenly I saw Sasuke stare right at me..as if all that anger just faded..

His eyes were speaking to me and I nodded at him as if I knew exactly what to do.

Orochimaru: "haha that mouth...hmm let's see what Sakura has to say about all this hm?

He ever so slowly untied to the cloth over my mouth and he came close to my face.

Nose to nose.

He smiled as he tilted my chin up and I spat right in his eyes causing him to flinch back. He moved back enough to have Sasuke tilt his chair onto his foot.

He kicked Sasuke, and picked Sasuke up and I ripped the rope off with my teeth and untied myself quick before he had the chance to grab his pocket knife.

Sakura: "Orochimaru"

He looked back and I smiled at him.

Orochimaru: "slippery little one are you?"

I threw the pocket knife right at him and it stabbed him right on the arm and I started running out the room having them all run after me through instinct.

I ran around trying to give Sasuke as much as time as possible to untie himself.

I saw them gain on me.. come on Sasuke, hurry!

I ran towards the corner when the ripped part of my dress got caught onto a corner of the door.

If I ripped it anymore everything will show

I tried my best to pull it off as I saw the guys gain on me.

Come on Sasuke...Come on.

I sat them run after me and I ripped it anyway but he caught up to me and pulled me by my wrist.

Perv: "hey cutie..."

Sakura: "let go!" I kicked him but he managed to keep his grip and hold onto to me.

He pushed me against the wall and I kept kicking him but this friend came by and held my legs down

Sakura: "let go! Sasuke!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt this guy come closer to me when all of a sudden I heard a thud. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing there breathing heavily.

The other guy got up and we managed to pick him up and throw him across the floor knocking him out.

The pervert was still consious as Sasuke held him down.

Sasuke: "look for keys"

I patted him down quick enough to find keys in his pocket

Sakura: "got em!"

Sasuke: "good girl, now, grab my hand"

I grabbed his hand and within a second I found myself running again.

Barefoot, sweaty, covered in dirt and grime...man it wasn't pretty at all.

We found the window again and we saw more henchmen coming as Sasuke and I looked at eachother.

Sasuke: "how high can you jump?"

Sakura: "not high enough!"

Sasuke: "got a good grip though right?"

Sakura: "yeah...but-"

Sasuke: "but nothing, put your foot on my hand, I'll give you a boost"

Sakura: "but Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "just trust me, you can make it"

Sakura: "what about you?"

Sasuke: "don't worry about me.."

I stared at him..afraid but it wasn't time to just stand here and worry

I took in a deep breath and nodded as he pulled me in and kissed me gently

Sasuke: "I love you Sakura"

I felt my heart skip a beat as he kissed me once more before giving me a boost.

Sasuke: "on three...one...two...three."

He gave me a boost to jump and I caught the edge of the window nearly slipping but I managed to hold on.

Sakura: "come on Sakura..." I pulled myself up and took in a deep breath and looked down to see it was a big jump from here.

Sasuke: "jump out Sakura"

Sakura: "I'm scared!"

Sasuke: "just jump Sakura they're coming"

Sakura: "I can't Sasuke it's too high!"

Sasuke: "don't be scared just close your eyes Sakura!"

Sakura: "Sasuke I just can't!"

Sasuke: "alright! I'm coming give me a sec!"

I looked down at him as he waited for those guys to come closer to him

what is he doing?!

Sakura: "Sasuke why are you waiting!?"

Sasuke: "hold on, I need a boost too, give me a minute"

One guy came charging at Sasuke and Sasuke kicked him right in the face and ever so swiftly landed both his feet on the guy's shoulder and jumped onto the windowsill.

I pulled him up and we took in a deep breath.

Sakura: "impressive"

Sasuke: "thanks babe"

I smiled at him before we kissed once more and looked out the window

Sakura: "see it's too far down .."

Sasuke: "we don't have much of a choice do we?"

Sakura: "nope...hand please?"

He gave me his hand and pulled me in close to him.

Sasuke: "ready"

Sakura: "set"

Sasuke/Sakura: "JUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPP!"

We jumped off and landed right on the rose bushes.

Sasuke/Sakura: "FUCK!"

We crawled off and manged to pull some thorns off.

Sasuke: "we're good"

Sakura: "hahahhaa ouchhhh"

Sasuke: "come on!"

I got to my feet as he pulled me up and we ran towards the rusty old pickup truck that was parked at the top of the hill.

We got in just in time and Sasuke started to drive as fast as he could while maintaining to keep control.

I leaned back and sighed a heavy sigh.

Sakura: "oh my GOD! That was crazy"

Sasuk: "I know you okay?"

Sakura: "I have no idea...hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "yeah?"

Sakura: "where are we?..."

Sasuke: "I have no clue."

I looked out the window

I sat there thinking of where this place might be when suddenly the car started making funny noises as smoke started emerging from the car.

Sakura: "uhh Sasuke..."

Suddenly the car stopped moving and the smoke was getting worse.

Sasuke: "shit!"

We walked out the car as Sasuke pulled up his sleeves to check the hood of the car.

We started to cough as he searched for the problem.

Sakura: "what's wrong with it?"

Sasuke: "No clue..."

He moved stuff around and checked things from here to there and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't budge.

Sasuke: "no problem" He wiped his hands as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on me. "We'll just walk."

Sakura: "yay! more walking!"

Sasuke: -chuckles- "come on...I think we're far enough."

I wrapped my arms around his as he put his hands in his pocket and walked off to the closet town we could find.

A couple minutes later we managed to find a very small town.

Sakura: "wahh...I never seen this place before"

Sasuke: "me neither...hey look, food stand"

Sakura: "ahh I'm starving...but I don't have any money on me."

Sasuke: "no prob" he checked his pockets over and over "shit...my wallet"

Sakura: "hm?..did you lose it?"

Sasuke: "aa.."

Sakura: "it's okay Sasuke let's just-"

Sasuke: "wait one sec"

He walked over to the stand and I saw him talk to the guy and clip off his rolex watch and hand it to the guy for some food.

He walked over with a couple bowls of Raman and side dishes and drinks and put it down on the table.

I stared at him in disbelief feeling so guilty for being hungry

Sakura: "ahhh sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "for what?"

Sakura: "your watch..."

Sasuke laughed as he separated his chipsticks

Sasuke: "I have 9 just like that Sakura, eat"

Sakura: "really?"

Sasuke: "yeah, now eat, we gotta see how we can get home"

Sakura: "mm! itadakimasu"

I blew onto my noodles and took in a big slurp.

Sakura: "mmmm! so yummy!"

Sasuke: "heh not bad" he took a bite and dropped his chopsticks and scowled.

Sakura: "hahahaha, you're suppose to blow on the noodles stupid"

Sasuke: "hn, I don't want em anymore" -mumbles- "damn noodles"

I rolled my eyes and went over and sat next to him as I moved the noodles around.

I picked some up and blew onto it.

Sakura: "say 'ahh' Sasuke"

Sasuke turned a pale pink as he looked away

Sasuke: "no"

Sakura: "fine then I'll eat em ahhhhh"

I was just about to eat it when he quickly moved the hand over to his mouth and slurped the noodles down.

Sakura: -giggles- "yummy huh? now eat the rest"

I added in some side dishes and swished his noodles around before getting to my bowl.

We ate in silence for a bit before finally finishing.

Sakura: "wahh I'm full"

Sasuke: "me too..now lets see how we can get home"

He grabbed my handd and walked around to see it was like a flee market here.

Sakura: "wahh so many pretty things..Sasuke look!"

I ran over to see a bloody rose necklace on one of the stands.

Sakura: "so pretty!"

Man: "yes, it is, and it would look beautiful with your complexion young lady"

Sakura: "oh thanks but I have no money-"

Sasuke: "I'll trade this"

Sasuke took off his wristband and handed it over to the guy

Man: "ooh, this is a handcrafted metal isn't it?"

Sasuke: "yep"

Man: "wahh, it even has the famous Uchiha crest on it"

Sasuke: "that's because it's my family crest"

Man: "really?!"

Sasuke: "Sasuke Uchiha"

Man: "Oh! I knew you looked familiar!"

Sasuke smirked at the guy as he shook his hand.

Man: "well, well, since this is genuine and I did get to meet one of the two brothers I'm sure I can make a trade...afterall it is for a beauty much like her"

I blushed as I smiled at the man

Sakura: "ahh mm why thank you"

Sasuke: "ha! you should see her when she's mad."

Man: "ahahahaha, scary huh?"

Sasuke: "like the devil"

Man: "just like my wife hahaha ah-but don't tell her I said that!"

Sakura: "hey!"

Woman: "what did you say!?"

Whack!

Man: "ahh!"

Woman: "sorry about my husband I'm Sumei this is my husband Tsumazu"

Sakura: "nice to meet you"

Woman: "how may we help you two?"

Sasuke: "was thinking we could make a trade.."

Sasuke pointed at the wristband and the woman smiled when Sasuke told her he wanted the necklace.

Woman: "no need for the trade, you can take the necklace for free a gift from us to the Uchihas"

Sakura: "waaah! thank you! thank you!"

Sasuke: "heh, thanks"

I clapped as I jumped up and down as Sasuke took the necklace and clipped it on.

Sakura: "it's beautiful..."

He kissed my neck as he held me tightly in his arms.

Sasuke: "yeah...so damn beautiful" he whispered as we kissed once more

Sakura: "thank you.."

Sasuke: "hn" he grinned at me as I snuggled against him but we were interrupted by the older couple by a question

Sumei: "you guys are a mess what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

Sakura: "long story short we're kind of lost"

Sumei: "ah well wish we could offer you a place to stay but there isn't any room"

Sakura: "no no no we couldn't"

Sasuke: "yeah, we just need to know what's the closest way to get back to Konoha"

Tsumazu: "Konoha? hmm just keep walking west from the exit gate till you hit an intersection, you'll find a river and it should be easy from then on"

Sasuke: "alright thank you"

Sakura: "thank you very much"

Sumei: "ahh Uchiha-sama"

Sasuke: "hn"

She beckoned his hand and handed him a bag

Sumei: "you'll need it once you get to the river alright?"

Sasuke:"hn thank you very much"

He bowed and they bowed back and we waved goodbye as we headed towards the exit when all of a sudden I smelled a delicious smell.

Sakura: "be right back!"

I ran over and asked how much the mini chocolates were and offered all my authentic bracelets for a bag of chocolates and ran back to Sasuke

Sasuke: "Sakura, you didn't have to"

Sakura: "come on, you saved us enough, let's get home okay?"

We kissed once more and walked till we found the river.

Sasuke: "ahh finally"

We dropped to the floor and laid on the grass as we took in a deep breath

Sasuke: "that was fucking crazy.."

Sakura: "hahaha what a first date huh?"

I turned over just as he did and he dragged me over, pulling me closer to him.

Sakura: "sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke: "for what?"

Sakura: "if that didn't happen back in the theatre then-"

He cut me off with a gentle kiss that transitioned into a stronger one and I felt him slowly slide his tongue into my mouth as we let our lips and tongues dance inside our mouths

I felt that familiar heat emerge from Sasuke as we pressed our bodies close against each other it wasn't until I felt his hand easily rub my thigh that I remembered I was a complete mess.

I parted away from him as we looked at each other breathing heavily.

Sasuke: "what's wrong?"

Sakura: "my dress.."

He looked down to see my dress was slashed into pieces and he got up and stared at me as I tried my best to cover up when I saw the corners of his mouth move upward.

Sasuke: "never seen a better dress before"

I slapped his shoulder

Sakura: "perv!"

He grabbed my hand and moved me underneath him.

He went down ready to kiss me again until I rolled away causing him to nearly kiss the ground.

Sakura: "hahaha ewwwwwwww you almost kissed the floor"

Sasuke: "come here!"

He grabbed my hand but I moved away and got up and started running away

Sakura: "no! gross you kissed the ground!"

Sasuke: "come here! let me share the taste with you!"

Sakura: "no thanks!"

I ran in circles till I decided to run into the water.

Sakura: "kyaaaaaa hahaha get awayyyyy!"

Sasuke: "gotcha!"

He grabbed me from behind as we landed into the water.

I swam up and growled at him.

Sakura: "I'm all wet!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I quickly splashed him with water causing that snarky grin to fade.

Sakura: "hahahahaha"

Sasuke: "funny huh?"

He splashed a giant splash causing me to scream really loud and soon we found ourselves splashing each other.

Sasuke: "okay, okay you win!"

Sakura: "what's that?!"

Sasuke: "you win, you win!"

Sakura: "say it once more!"

Sasuke: "You win!"

I stopped splashing and put my hands to my sides

Sakura: "good! hehe!"

I walked over to him and poked his chest

Sakura: "haha you lost"

Sasuke: "sike!" He glomped at me until we went back into the water we came up and we were chasing each other again

Sakura: "kyaaaaaaa!"

He picked me up and threw me into the water and I swam back up

Sakura: "mean!"

Sasuke: "stupid"

I crossed my arms and pouted as I stood there waiting for him to come closer.

Sasuke: "aww is someone mad?"

I nodded my head as he moved closer to me.

He took me by the hand and wrapped it around his neck as he squeezed my sides.

Our foreheads touched as I felt his hand start rubbing my sides.

Sasuke: "you hate me Sakura?"

I nodded my head as I felt him kiss my neck gently

Sasuke: "sorry okay?"

I giggled as I turned away

Sakura: "no! you're mean"

I stuck my tongue out at him but he did nothing more than lick it.

My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks blush as he pulled me in roughly and started licking my tongue harder and slower.

I moved my arms back around his neck and started kissing him roughly as his hand starting riling up my thigh.

I sucked on his tongue as hard as possible as I moved hands towards the edge of his wet clingy shirt and slid it off.

I smiled at him as I felt his tongue and teeth dance around my neck.

I pulled on his hair and tried not to moan as he sucked harder on my neck.

I held in my breath when I felt his hand towards my zipper.

I moved his mouth to mine and we kissed trying to peer as close as possible as he slid my dress down.

My heart was racing like crazy and when I felt Sasuke's wet flesh touch mine.

I rubbed up and down chest to chest, stomach to abs as we moved as close we could for our kiss.

I felt him move his hands down my back and onto my lower back lifting my up.

I moaned softly into his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He licked my lips and found his way down to my cleavage.

Sakura: "Sasuke..." I moaned out as I felt him gently lick between my breasts.

he moved my bra down and started biting my hard nipple and I couldn't hold back my moans as I pulled on his hair more and more.

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

He his arms were tightly wrapped around me as I found his lips again and started to kiss him harder.

Sakura: "mmmmm hehe"

We parted away and I ran my hand through his hair as our noses continued to rub against one another.

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "nothing I'm just happy"

Sasuke: "haha me too Sakura.."

He moved me down, but continued to hold onto me as I turned around and rested against his front.

I felt his chin on my shoulder and his arms completely around me as he rocked me from side to side as we stared out at the night sky.

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "hn?"

I looked at him and he stared right into my eyes, I smiled the biggest smile possible as I cupped his cheek.

Sakura: "thank you for tonight..."

Sasuke: "no haha thank you..."

We kissed once more until we heard rustling coming from the nearby trees.

Sakura: -gasp- "what was that?"

Sasuke: "I don't know but maybe that's the signal to get up before we get sii-ahh-ahhh"

Sakura/Sasuke: "achoo!"

Sakura/Sasuke: "excuse me, bless you" -laughs-

We laughed as he took my hand and walked me onto the grass.

he placed his shirt out and I sat there as he teared the bag open to find 3 giant t-shirts and pants.

Sakura: "clothes!"

Sasuke: "hn, here" He placed one shirt in my hand and one on my head.

Sasuke: "dry your hair"

I dried my hair and put on the shirt as he did, but when I put on the pants it was waaaaay too long. I rolled em up but they slid down anyway...

Sakura: "ahh Sasuke..." I said as I got up

Sasuke: "pfffft you look stupid"

Sakura: "shut up!"

I pouted as I sat down and crossed my arms.

Sasuke: "haha give me."

He pulled off the pants and I tried my best not to blush as he took them completely off.

Sasuke: "relax...I'm not going to do anything to you Sakura" He let out as he winked at me and I quickly looked away

Sakura: "wha-whatever!"

He chuckled as he took the pants and ripped the bottom half off.

Sasuke: "try em"

I put them on and it still looked horrid, but it didn't matter as much.

Sakura: "haha perfect!"

Sasuke: "good" he wiped his hands after getting up and pulled me up

Sasuke: "now let's get you home"

Sakura: "mm!"

Sasuke: "hmm but wait" He pulled me in and carried me bridal style.

Sakura: "eh?"

Sasuke: "you hurt your feet 'cause of me, it probably hurts to walk"

Sakura: "ahh but the water washed away the blood"

Sasuke: "I know..." -blushes- "I just ….-mumbles-"

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "I just like having you close...mm ahem" He coughed and looked away as I kissed his cheek and squeezed him close to me.

Sakura: "haha so cuteeeeee!"

We walked and talked as we finally got to my house, he put me down and suddenly things got really quiet.

Sasuke: "ahh well..um"

Sakura: "haha...ahh uh"

Sasuke/Sakura: "goodnight"

We kissed once more and waved goodbye as he started walking away.

I felt tears burn my eyes as he started walking away.

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

He turned around and I ran as fast as I could right into his arms, knocking him over and onto the lawn.

I glued myself against him as I snuggled against him.

Sakura: "don't go..."

Sasuke: "Sakura your neighbors"

Sakura: "I don't care if they're watching...just don't go"

I didn't want him to leave..I didn't want this night to end.

He sighed as we laid there on the grass and he took in a deep sigh as my front door swung open.

Kakashi/Pain: "SAKURA!"

I rolled off him and we both jumped to our feet.

Sakura: "Oniichan!"

Kakashi: "my baby sister!"

He glomped me against him and held me onto him as if he was fighting for my dear life.

Kakashi: "you are a virgin no more right?!" I punched hin jaw as I let out a growl

Sakura: "what are you talking about?!"

Kakashi: "we saw you attack him!" -SNIIIIIFFFFFF- "Didn't I tell you to refuse her?!"

Sakura: "Oniichan!"

Sasuke: -chuckles- "no words...once again noooo words.., goodnight Sakuraaaaa-uh"

Pain: "not so fast, let's have a talk Uchiha"

Sasuke: "hn"

Pain: "movie?"

Sasuke: " Bullet for my Valentine"

Pain: "dinner?"

Sasuke: " restaurant on 5th ave, then a food stand"

Sakura: "Oniichan! really!? REALLY?"

Pain: "Shut up Sakura, Oniichan's got some business here alright? Walk...?"

Sasuke: "walk by the river"

Pain: "explain her clothes"

Sasuke: "she's clumsy let's say that"

Pain: "true"

Sakura: "hey!"

Pain: "the wet hair?"

Sasuke: "again...she's clumsy"

Pain: "I believe that, go"

He saluted my brothers and walked over and kissed me goodnight before walking off into the dark.

I walked into the house and ran upstairs before my brothers started to question me.

Sakura: "I had fun, thanks for letting me go, I love you, good night sweet dreeeeeaaaams!"

Kakashi/Pain: "Sakura wait!"

I ran into my shower and ran over to turn off my lights and ran right onto my bed and glomped right on top it, and took in a biiiiiig deep breath.

Sakura: "Best. Day. Ever."

I turned to my side to see I got a text from Sasuke.

I unlocked my phone andd smiled as I read his goodnight text to me.

_S:text: Goodnight Sakura, I tried to sneak up but your brothers probably felt like I left without a fight, :P_

_Sa:text: it's okay, lol thanks for trying 3 …..:'( goodnight Sasuke 3 3_

_S:text: night babe, thanks again for tonight._

_Sa:text: :'x mhm...I had fun today was the best day ever D':!_

_S:text: lol o_O then why are you crying?_

_Sa:text: cuz...:c I miss you and I don't want it to end DX!_

_S:text: :P get sleep, I'll see you tomorrow alright?_

I smiled as I kissed my phone hehehe kyaaaa, curse you butterflies!

I rolled on my bed back and forth, back and forth over and over until I paused to sneeze.

Sakura: "achoo!"

_S:text: bless you_

_Sa:text: O-O"!...thank you!? :O stalker! where are you hiding?_

He's here, somewhere! I got up and looked around but saw no one but my brothers walking around in the yard.

_S:text: lol, I'm not in the yard, I'm home, go to sleep Sakura_

_Sa:text: then how'd you know I sneezed?_

_S:text: cuz I sneezed too :P- night -Sasuke._

_Sa:text: night Sasuke- 3- Sakura :3_

I tried my best to stop smiling but I failed as I started rolling on my bed again over and over trying to calm this insanely fuzzy feeling inside of me.

Sakura: "yeah...best...day...ever"

I kissed my necklace and kissed little Sasuke who was cuddled next to me and fell asleep, dreaming of my perfect first date with Sasuke, over and over again.

...

...It's too bad I woke up the next morning feeling like total CRAP.

Sakura: "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaaaaaaa I'm siiiiiicccckkkkk-ah-achoo!"

*Beep-Beep*

_S:text: Bless you-Sasuke_

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Wow! long chapter! XD 8.6k words! I LOVED this chapter very much. Thanks for the reviews and support! It always motivates me to keep writing ^_^ hope you enjoy the first chapter for part 2! of my 4 part series :)) thanks again for the support as we watch this love grow together until next chapter-Hclessthanthree! xx  
**


	28. Chapter 28- Senior Resort Part 1

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC!**

**Chapter 28: Senior Resort part 1**

* * *

The next few weeks with Sakura felt like heaven for me. I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Every morning I'd wake up and the first thing I'd see is a text from her, every night I sneak into her room and wait for her to fall asleep.

It feels like a dream to me...

**Sakura's room**

I sat there on the edge of her bed till she finally fell asleep.

Sasuke: "night Sakura.."

I knelt down and kissed her pale pink lips and tried my best not to make a creek when suddenly she grabbed my shirt and clenched onto it.

Sakura: "where...mmmmm where are you going Sasuke?"

I turned around to see her eyes half open. I knelt down and kissed her gently as I cupped her cheek.

Sasuke: " go to sleep babe, it's like 1am, I'll see you in the morning"

I tried to leave but she clenched onto my shirt tighter.

Sakura: "noo...stay please? pretty please Sasuke..."

She got up from her bed and pouted her lips and I felt my face heat up. God she's too cute.

Sasuke: -sigh- "you must really want your brothers to beat me huh?"

She wrapped her arms around me as I sat down and I felt her hold onto me tightly.

Sakura: "nooooo, but I don't want you to go..please?.." She bit on my ear and I held in my breath as I felt her teeth nibble my ear and neck "just for a little bit...hm?"

I turned around and pressed her against the bed

Sasuke: -chuckles- "don't tempt me Sakura...heh I won't be gentle."

She stuck her tongue out at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed me down against her.

She slid her tongue into my mouth and I clenched onto her sides

Sakura: "he-hey Sasuke hehe st-stop...it tickles.."

I went down and nibbled on her neck gently and held back a laugh as I felt her body slightly jolt at every bite. I was breaking and soon let out a laugh as I felt her struggle underneath me.

Sasuke: "hahahaha too cute" I cupped her cheeks and kissed her as hard as I could "you're just too cute"

Sakura: "hmph! I don't like how you always call me cute!" She claimed as she crossed her arms

Sasuke: "why not?"

Sakura: "because! hmmm I wanna know that I'm …"

Sasuke: "you're what?"

Sakura: "I'm..well...I don't know..."

Sasuke: "come on say it"

Sakura: "tempting..."

she looked me right in the eye and blushed a million shades darker than her hair and I failed to let out a laugh

Sasuke: "pbbbt...pbbbbt hahahahahhaa!"

Sakura: "you seeeee!" She started slapping my chest "hmph!"

Sasuke: "hahaha sorry, sorry," I pressed my forehead against hers and kissed her lips gently "it's not that I don't find you tempting it's just..." I moved her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her temple " I don't want us doing anything like that so quick...not till you know you're ready"

Sakura: "but I am!"

I shot an eyebrow at her.

Sasuke: "oh?"

Sakura: "ye-yeah"

Sasuke: "well alright then..."

I slipped her tank top off of her and started to kiss her roughly.

I slid off my shirt and pressed against her delicate body and I swear I felt our hearts pound in sync.

Her eyes were wide open and I felt her tremble underneath me but I did my best to keep my poker face.

I kissed down her body as I unclipped her bra from behind.

I smirked as I saw her cheeks flush up, she covered her chest and started panting as I moved her hands away and started to nibble on her breasts gently.

She moaned softly, her moans were sweet and innocent, for some reason knowing she was new to all these feelings riled me up more.

Sakura: " um... Sas-Sasuke mmmm.."

I felt her squeeze her legs tightly as I sucked and bit on her breast while rubbing the other in my hand.

I licked down her cleavage and slowly slid my tongue down her stomach and lowered myself down as I slid my hands down to the edge of her shorts and started tugging at them.

I slid her shorts down and she covered her eyes and peeked through to see me and for some reason a picture of a baby pink bunny popped into my head and I cracked.

Sasuke: "ppbbt...pbbbbbttttttt pink bunny...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

I pinched her cheeks and started biting her as hard as possible.

Sakura: " huh?!"

Sasuke: "you're just so damn cute it's hard to not laugh"

Sakura: " noooooo! I'm not cute! stop saying that!"

Sasuke: "haha sorry, sorry you have no sex appeal Sakura...hahahha forgive me..."

She grew angry and kicked me off of her and I rolled next to her and tried my best not to laugh.

Sakura: "hmph! I hate you! and I do have a sex appeal!"

She turned away from me and I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her as tight as possible and whispered into her ears.

Sasuke: "I'm sorry Sakura"

She turned around and pressed against me as she snuggled into my arms.

Sakura: "grrr, you suck!"

Sasuke: "that's mean'

Sakura: "hmph!" She slipped her bra back on and cradled herself onto me, a leg on each side of me.

I watched in amusement as she sat there pouting her lips and squinting her eyes at me.

Sakura: "no sex appeal huh?"

Sasuke: "yep"

I moved my arms behind my head and smiled at her.

Sasuke: "none what. so. ever"

Sakura: "grrrr then why are you with me?!"

Sasuke: "I'm not sure myself honestly"

Sakura: "I can be tempting Sasuke!"

I pulled her down and started to pet her.

Sasuke: "of course, of course now shhh, sleep"

Sakura: "grrrrrrrr I can be!"

Sasuke: "I never said you couldn't"

Sakura: "you're mocking me aren't you?!"

Sasuke: "no, I'm not, pbbbbbt-" -clears throat- "it's just hahahaha-"

She kicked me off of her and I landed on the floor and started laughing

Sakura: "you're so mean! go home Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "haha awww someone mad at me?"

Sakura: "hmph! yes I am!"

She hid underneath the covers and I sat there looking at her trying my best not to attack her with kisses.

I got back onto of the bed and crawled under the covers and started to kiss her before she had the chance to protest.

I pulled her shorts down and peeled them off of her and rubbed her legs slowly as our kiss deepened.

She gripped onto my hair and rubbed my chest up and down harder and harder feeling every lining of my stomach.

I felt her moan into my mouth and her body easily started to heat up but I can tell she was tired.

I parted from her and she quickly looked away.

I smiled as I knelt down and kissed her neck softly.

Sasuke: "don't be angry at me okay?"

Sakura: "thbbbbbbt!"

I chuckled as I held her tightly in my arms.

Sasuke: "good night Sakura."

Sakura: "good night meanie I hate you"

Sasuke: -chuckles- "I love you too babe"

She looked at me as I pulled the covers off of us, her eyes were clenching onto the teardrops she was trying not to let go.

I kissed her eyes and she pulled me down against her making me rest on her chest.

Sakura: "stay here till I fall asleep at least.."

Sasuke: "alright...then go to sleep"

I moved around on the bed and pulled her against me, she held onto me with her head and hands on my chest.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I felt our breathing start to sync.

Sasuke: "c'mon Sasuke..you gotta get home..."

I tried to get up but she would furrowed her brows and start to shiver up when our bodies separated.

Sasuke: -sigh- "shit..."

I laid there for a bit longer until I heard Kakashi's voice coming from the end of the hall.

I tried not to jolt up as I slowly moved her to a pillow and covered her in a blanket.

I grabbed the little Sasuke doll she had of me and put that next to her.

Sasuke: "watch her for me, will ya?..."

It was completely quiet in the room as I waited for the doll to reply.. (as if it would)

Sasuke: "...look at me I'm talking to a doll"

I shook my head and grabbed my shirt and climbed down the balcony before Kakashi opened the door to Sakura's room.

I hopped into my car and parked it in another neighborhood and fell asleep in my car that night.

**Next Morning: School**

I stood there talking to dobe as I waited for Sakura to come by when suddenly Karin comes in and shoves dobe out of her way and grabs my hand.

Karin: "SASUKE UCHIHA LETS TALK"

Sasuke: "get the hell off me!"

Damn, her grip was probably tighter than my own. She dragged me to a secluded area and stood there staring at me..

Sasuke: "what?"

Karin: "what's your plan now Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "what plan?"

Karin: "the plan about getting Sakura to not miss your chance at KU"

My eyes widened and my heart clenched as I remembered everything she was talking about

Karin: "I mean she's your girlfriend now right?...so where do I stand? what about us still being together?"

Sasuke: "I broke up with you Karin, the plans off, I don't wanna deal with this shit anymore"

Karin: "why not!? Don't you hate her?! didn't you say you wanted this? why'd you make empty promises to me Sasuke?!"  
Sasuke: "because I hated her! She was annoying me because she glomped all over my brother!"

Karin: "ugh! So that's it huh?! you're so fucked up Sasuke! how could you do this to me?! 3 years of dating and you dropped me for her?!"

Sasuke: "oh now you care huh? you fucked every guy in this school and now all of a sudden I matter?"

Karin: "you always mattered to me!"

Sasuke: "save it, the plans off, just stay out of my life"

I started walking off and I didn't turn back to look at her

Sasuke: "and stay away from Sakura..."

Karin: "there's something I need to tell you Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "I don't wanna hear it!"

Karin: "but-"

Sasuke: "I said I don't want to hear it! stay the fuck away from me from now on... oh and...I swear Karin if you hurt Sakura in anyway possible, I'll kill you..."

I heard her drop to the floor and I started walking off and caught up to Sakura who happily ran into my arms.

Sakura: "Sasukeeeeee!"

I picked her up and spun her around in my arms as she kissed me.

I loved it when she smiled in the middle of our kisses.

Sasuke: "haha, I see you're not mad at me anymore"

Sakura: "no I'm still mad"

Sasuke: "is that so?"

Sakura: "mhm, it's just I can't stay away from you is all"

Sasuke: "ahh I see, so I'm your toy now is it?"

Sakura: "mhmmmmmmm" she giggled as we kissed again.

I put her on my back and gave her a piggyback ride all the way to class.

Sakura: "...soo..Sasuke where'd you go?"

Sasuke: "ahh I had something I needed to take care of"

Sakura: "Naruto told me Karin took you away.."

…..crap.

Sasuke: "ahh yeah...she just wanted to tell me something but I left"

Sakura: "I..I see..."

Sasuke: "what's with the tone?"

Sakura: "n-nothing"

Sasuke: "tell me"

Sakura: "well...I don't know...you and Karin have been together for a while and-"

Sasuke: "I told you before Sakura, none of it was real..."

Sakura: "I know but-"

Sasuke: "let's drop this okay? don't feel insecure because of her..."

Sakura: "but you guys..."

Sasuke: "we what?"

Sakura: "you guy's- never mind!" She squeezed me tightly and started swaying her legs and as she started telling me about her day.

We walked into class and I sat her down on top of her desk.

She cuddled in my arms and we kissed a bit before Naruto pulled me away.

Sakura: "grr Naruto!"

Naruto: "hahaha Gomen! Sakura-chyan!"

Sakura: "he's mine Naruto! give Sasuke back to me!"

She jumped off the desk and grabbed onto my arm.

Naruto: "he's my Teme Sakura! Let me just talk to him!"

Sakura: "but he's MY boyfriend!"

They started tugging at me and I stood there feeling irritated as they tugged back and forth.

Sasuke: "What am I a fucking toy?! let go you idiots!"

Sakura/Naruto: "SHUT UP SASUKE! LET GO!"

I pulled them both in and the three of us fell to the floor laughing.

Sakura: "ouchhhhh"

Sasuke: "are you okay Sakura?"

Naruto: "GEEZE! I'M FINE THANKS FOR ASKING!"

Sakura: "hahahaha Narutooooo!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him again and I pouted at her and pulled her against me.

Sasuke: "miiiiiineeeeeeeeeee"

Naruto: "quit being a baby Teme, Sakura's mine too ya know!"

Sakura: "yeah Sasuke! share!"

Sasuke: "Mine!"

I held her tightly as Naruto and I fought back and forth as class was two minutes from starting.

Itachi walked in and suddenly Sakura got really quiet again. Itachi ordered us to go to our seats and I asked her if she was okay.

She smiled at me and we kissed before heading to our seats.

Sigh.

I wonder if she still has any feelings for this bastard...

I watched Itachi glance at her from time to time and I couldn't help but feel like something about our fight seemed too easy...

…..way too easy...

almost as if.

…..

.

.

Itachi WANTED me to win.

…..

Maybe?

I'm not sure..

Nah, No way

…...

I don't know...

class was about to end and right before we were about to leave Itachi was handing our permission forms for our field trip to our senior resort for next week.

Itachi: "before we end class today, please fill this out and have it back to me by tomorrow, I hope we all have a wonderful trip next week as we enjoy our last few weeks together, please don't forget this form because you do not want to miss out on this wonderful event"

The bell rang and everyone zoomed out of class except for...

Itachi: " Ms. Sakura may I speak with you for a second?"

grrr...

I looked at Sakura who kissed me quickly before letting me go off.

Sasuke: "I'll wait for you"

Sakura: "don't...you'll be late, I'll just see you 3rd period okay?"

Sasuke: "hn, see you then."

She kissed me once more before waving goodbye

I closed the door behind me and stood there for a bit and tried my best to listen in..

Itachi: "Sakura, can we talk for a bit?"

Sakura: "sure..."

Itachi: "I'll wait till my brother gets away from the door"

_Ba-thump_

Sasuke: "shit how'd he know?"

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

I ran off before she had the chance to walk by and open it.

Next period I sat there thinking of what they might've talked about..

Why did he want me to listen in on?

Did he want to talk about my relationship with her?

hmm...did he want her back?

_Thump, thump, thump_

I shook my head and tried not to think about it

Sakura wouldn't do that to me.

Third period came around and I was about to go play soccer with Naruto when Sakura came walking over to me.

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

She ran into my arms and as always I picked her up and spun her around.

Sasuke: "hey"

she kissed me before melting into my arms and I held onto her tightly.

Sasuke: "so what did he want to talk about?"

Sakura: "hm? oh nothing, just college stuff"

I shot an eyebrow at her...she didn't seem like she was lying at all

Sasuke: "really?"

Sakura: "haha really, nothing else"

Sasuke: "nothing at ALL?"

Sakura: "nothing at all..why, are you worried?"

She asked teasingly and I quickly looked away

Sasuke: "nope, why would I be worried?"

Sakura: "awwww hehe you were worried weren't you?!"

She pinched my cheeks then bit me before pecking kisses onto my lips.

Sakura: "don't worry alright? I just zoomed through the convo quick enough to get away from him..I hated being near him, it was pissing me off"

Something felt unsettling about her words...

Sasuke: "you don't...like him still do you?..."

Sakura: "what?! no! of course not!"

Sasuke: "honest?"

Sakura: "honest! I'm not some psycho cruel girl you know...I wouldn't go out with you if I liked him still"

I smiled at her before kissing her hands

Sasuke: "that's great to hear Sakura..haha it's really great...because I've never felt like this before."

Sakura: "me neither...Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

I pulled her in against me tightly and we were just about to kiss when suddenly...

Naruto: " TEME GET OVER HERE!"

He dragged me away before I even had the chance to kiss her again.

She laughed as she waved at me and I didn't see her again till lunch.

**One Week Later...**

We arrived to the resort and checked in under Itachi's name.

Itachi: "Alright class, I'm going to assign you roomates accordingly so listen up as I call your name and hand you, your keycard for your suit...Kiba, Neji, Shino"

Kiba: "alright! Shino!"

they grabbed their card and walked away.

Itachi: "Lee, Gaara, Choji"

Gaara: "oh great..."  
Itachi: "Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke"

Naruto: "yay! Temeeeee!"

I grinned as Naruto wrapped his arm around my neck.

He handed Sai our Keycard, but I waited till Itachi called the names for the girls.

Itachi: "girls...you may pick who you'd like to room with as long as it's 4 girls a room"

guys: "WHAT?!"

Naruto: "You just let them pick!?"

Itachi: "eh sorry I'm not well with girl drama, let them decide on their own, oh Sakura..."

I watched as he handed Sakura a keycard

Itachi: "this is a room for you and your roommates...enjoy"

Sakura: "ahh...um thank you.."

I walked over to her and she looked at me after giving me a very bizarre look.

Sakura: "Sasuke...why is my card different than yours?"

I looked down to see she has a golden star on her card.

Sasuke: "I'm not sure..."

Sakura: "let me go ask."

We walked over to the hostess

Sakura: "excuse me? can you explain why my card as a golden star on it?"

hostess: "it means you have an all-star suit young lady"

Sakura: "all-star?...ah but I didn't ask for it.."

hostess: "ahh may I have a look?"

She swiped the card and typed some stuff in

hostess: "ahh someone named...Itachi...Uchiha? ordered this room"

Itachi?...why?

Sakura: "ahh but can I switch out of it?"

Hostess: "sorry sweetie, it's already been paid for."

Sakura: "ahh um...well thank you"

Why would he go out of his way to give her a suit like this?...

Sakura: "I'm sure Itachi just mixed the cards up...anyway! let's go Sasuke!"

She grabbed my hand as we ran over to our gang and began to look around the resort.

Ino: "Shikamaru isn't it beautiful at night? it has such a romantic atmosphere"

Shikamaru: "yeah, yeah, sleeping out here doesn't seem too bad either"

Naruto: "guys! there's a beach towards the back, let's go swiiiiiiimmmmmmm-ehhhhh?"

Itachi: "where do you think you're going?"

Naruto: "oh come on! let go!"

Itachi: "didn't I tell you to report to your rooms?"

We mumbled and grumbled as he put Naruto down.

Itachi: "go settle down it's already dark"

Naruto: "ahh Sensei you're no fun!"

Itachi: "go"

We immediately started walking back to our suits, Sakura leaned against me as stopped at the intersection of the hallway.

She turned to me and hugged me really tight, I couldn't help but smile at her.

Sakura: "I'm tired..." -yawns- "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

Sasuke: "hn, sleep tight babe"

I pressed her against me as we started to give each other light pecks on the lips.

Her lips always taste the same, sweet and delicious..

I felt her knees buckle as our kiss started to deepen and I moved her against the nearby walls.

I zipped her shirt down enough for me to start nibbling on her neck.

Her cold hands were lacing through my hair roughly as I started to bite down harder.

Sakura: "ahh...Sas-Sasuke..st-stop it hurts"

I bit further down as I started to lick and suck at her neck.

I felt her nails start digging into my shirt as we slowly made our way down to the floor.

She was completely breathless as I continued to zip her top down and just as I was about to move my hand into her clothes...

voices: -cough cough-" "Ahem"

We stopped our movements and were frozen in place as we slowly turned our heads to look up and see Itachi standing there, arms crossed eyebrow shot up.

As pissed as I should be for him to stop me from going any further with her, I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed anger boiling in his eyes and how well it was painted on his face.

Wait..no it wasn't anger at all it was..jealousy?...hmm.

Itachi: "get up and go to bed, it's been 10 minutes past your curfew."

Sakura quickly got up and fumbled with her clothes as I stood there trying my best not to seem too happy when I saw Itachi's eyes glance every 5 seconds at Sakura.

Sakura: "sorry Sensei!" she bowed and looked at me quickly and I nodded my head. "night Sasuke" She quickly kissed me and I kissed her hand before letting her run off to her room.

And then there was two.

I stood before my brother with my hands shoved in my pockets.

This was actually the longest we've been near each other ever since his engagement.

Itachi: "I won't tolerate you doing this like this with-"

Sasuke: "you like her don't you Itachi?"

Itachi: "what?"

I walked past him and stopped just as we were shoulder to shoulder

Sasuke: "Sakura...I know you still like her"

Itachi: "hn, she's my student Sasuke, she's also my little brother's girlfriend why would I-"

Sasuke: "cut the crap, I saw how pissed you got from looking at us...so how was it?"

Itachi: "how was what?"

Sasuke: "how was it looking at innocent little Sakura's face burst into 50 shades of red, heh it's been a while hasn't it?"

He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me away

Itachi: "go to your room and don't let me catch you doing shit like that again"

Sasuke: "sure thing, big bro, I'd rather keep her out of your way anyway, have a nice night"

I walked down the hall and just as I was about to turn the corner I watched his whole body shake immensely before he collapsed to his knees with his hands covering his face.

I leaned against the wall and sat down as I tried my best to figure out everything I know about my big bastard of a brother...

Sasuke: "shit..."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: hello everyone! I missed youuuuuu! Sorry about the lack of updates! I had one problem after another, anyway! :))) as an apology present I will be uploading chapter 29 today as well as...chapter 1 for my new story! :D YAAAAAAYY! :) I'd like to thank you so much for supporting me and my story thank you for the 94 freakin awesome reviews! ^^ until next chapter! -HClessthanthree! x ;D **


	29. Chapter 29- Senior Resort part 2

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC!**

**Chapter 29: Senior Resort part 2**

* * *

He saw us..

He saw me and Sasuke doing that...

My eyes were wide open and I couldn't control my breathing as I stood there in the shower.

Why did he look so angry?

I shook my head as I turned the shower off and stepped out to wrap my towel around me.

silly Sakura, he was just angry we were together past curfew.

…..Right?

I dried myself up and slipped my pjs on as I tried to push Itachi out of my mind

Stop thinking of him Sakura, you have Sasuke now.

Little did I know, I began to smile as I thought of my wonderful, crazy boyfriend.

Sasuke...

I laid there thinking about how life really has changed all in the matter of few months and it's all because of Sasuke.

as much as I hated him at first I couldn't help but feel attraction towards him.

He's crazy.. haha and I love that about him...

I miss him...

I grabbed my phone and scrolled for his name

_Sa:text: pssssst...Sasuke...!_

_S:text: hmm? why aren't you asleep?_

_Sa:text: I can't sleep.. :x _

_S:text: mm want to come sleep with me? :P_

_Sa:text: :O! . I wish I could... :c_

_S:text: I wish you could too...-_- it'd be easier if I wasn't sharing a room...oh and sorry for getting you in trouble earlier_

_Sa:text: aww it's fine! :3 lol ^_^ :c I want to sleep with you! _

_S:text: no_

_Sa:text: wuh?! whyyyyyyy?!_

_S:text: -_-" I'm sharing the room with 3 other guys you think I want you to come here?_

_Sa:text: D: come on! I'll wear bigger pjs_

_S:text: No. Way._

_Sa:text: meanie I hate you :c_

_S:text: I love you :P_

_Sa:text: you're the worst!_

_S:text: I'm the best_

_Sa:text: ~! I hope you have nightmares!_

_S:text: I hope you have the sweetest dreams ever _

_Sa:text: pffft, making me sound like the bad guy here eh?_

_S:text: nope, I simply want you to have sweet dreams is that so bad?_

_Sa:text: hmm =.= sure doesn't sound like Sasuke._

_S:text: it's probably because I'm half asleep lol. _

_Sa:text: :c oh sorry...I'll let you sleep._

_S:text: it's fine. _

_Sa:text: you sure? v-v_

_S:text:yeah I'll talk to you till you fall asleep Sakura_

_Sa:text: O~O -sniff- really?_

_S:text: yeah lol_

_Sa:text: thanks :'3 you're the sweetest most amazing boyfriend ever! ^-^_

_S:text: yeah yeah :P...hey Sakura?_

_Sa:text: yeah?_

_S:text: I wanna see you right now_

_Sa:text: aww Sasuke... :'x I miss you..._

_S:text: lol you're making me really want to see you now stupid._

_Sa:text: :3...wanna sneak out?_

_S:text: bad girl huh?_

_Sa:text: :) I can be from time to time :p_

_S:text: lmao, alright, hmmm...meet me at the intersection I have a place we can go see._

_Sa:text: you mean it?_

_S:text: yeah, lol I'll see you in a bit babe._

_Sa:text: kay! :3!_

I giggled and smiled as I rolled back and forth on my bed a couple times before jumping up and grabbing my hoodie to go see Sasuke.

I opened the door slowly and quickly closed it behind me.

I quickly walked towards the intersection to see Sasuke waiting there against the wall, arms crossed with his head tilted down.

Sakura: "Sasuke! Sasukeeeeeeeeee!'

He looked towards my way as I started to run towards him and I quickly jumped into his arms.

He spun me around and kissed me like always, damn I love it when he does that!

Sasuke: "come on, haha let's go before Itachi comes"

He put me on his back and we made our way to the elevator.

He put me down and started to observe me up and down.

Sakura: "wha..what?"

Sasuke: "those shorts."

He narrowed his eyes as he pulled me against him.

Sasuke: "a little too short don't you think?"

Sakura: "well...I was suppose to be asleep you know"

Sasuke: "hn, still too short"

I rolled my eyes at him as he tried his best to cover me up.

The elevator stopped and my eyes widened as the doors for the elevator started to open.

Sakura: "wahh...the sky.."

He took my hand and we walked out onto the rooftop.

It was beautiful...the lights were twinkling the night, as well as the lanterns that were set up around the border of the perimeter.

There were a couple people here but it was empty for the most part.

Sasuke: "you like it?"

Sakura: "I love it! hahaha come on!"

He grabbed his hand and we ran towards the edge of the rooftop and I looked down into the street

Sasuke: "Sakura! be careful!"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back and I turned around to face him and laughed.

Sakura: "relax! I AM being careful! stop worrying so much"

Sasuke: "hn, knowing you, you'd probably either fall face front or get caught and taken away by a giant bird or something"

Sakura: -giggles- "no! I'm very careful you know!"

Sasuke: "sure thing clumsy"

Sakura: "what do you know anyway?!"

Sasuke: "pbbt, enough to predict your every stupid move"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled as he moved in and slowly licked my tongue.

I felt my heart jolt up as he continued to lick my tongue slowly as our lips sealed forming into a beautiful, delicious kiss.

He sucked on my tongue gently as I started to wrap my arms around him.

I felt his hand slide up and down my back and slowly down my shorts.

I gripped him tighter as he started to grind his hand against my back harder and faster.

We parted for a second to catch our breaths before moving back to kiss.

I felt bad as I could no longer stay on my tippy-toes and he had to tilt further down to keep our kiss from slowing down.

I felt him bit my lips every now and then as I started to pull on his hair.

He licked my lips once before pecking his lips down to my neck. His lips were starting to tickle my neck and I couldn't help but jolt at each peck.

Sakura: "Sasuke that tickles s-stop..."

He chuckled and I felt his lips curl into a smile as he continued to lightly kiss my neck.

I moved my hands to his jawline and moved his face towards mine and just as we were about to kiss again I heard two _very familiar_ voices greet us.

Julie: "Sasuke, Sakura what a surprise."

Hiro: "Fancy seeing you here isn't it?"

Our eyes widened as we stopped our tracks and looked over to see them both standing there smiling with their arms crossed.

Sakura: "Hi-Hiro...Julie...what are-"

Hiro: "class field trip here...and I'm guessing it's the same for you?"

Sakura: "mm"

I nodded my head as Sasuke tightened his arm around my waist.

Julie: "it's been a while hasn't it Sakura?"

Sakura: "yeah..."

I felt my eyes tear up and I quickly looked away as I tried not to sound shaky at all.

Sasuke: " honestly, it seems like a bit too _soon_ for me"

Hiro: "relax, relax, we saw you guys book in and we decided to make truce alright?"

Julie: "plus..we've been happy since Hiro and I got together"

I looked at them and finally noticed that they were holding hands

Sakura: "yo-you're together now? since when?"

Hiro: "Two months"

Sakura: "that's great! congratz!"

Hiro: "thank you Sakura and you..." He looked up at me up and down and suddenly I felt uncomfortable as I noticed his eyes stare towards my legs and I heard Sasuke growl lowly as his grip tightened around me.

Hiro: "you seem happy.."

Sakura: "yeah, never better.."

Sasuke: "hn, come Sakura"

Sakura: "kay."

He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the elevator to leave when Julie and Hiro called us out.

I turned around as they ran towards us

Julie: "look I know it was bad whatever happened a couple months ago, but we wanna start anew okay?"

Hiro: "so hear us out, let's just try to get along this week please Sakura?...we miss you a lot"

Sakura: "well...um"

I looked up at Sasuke who made no further motion, movements or sound

Sakura: "I don't know.."

Julie: "oh please, come on Sasuke what do you say hm?"

She clenched her arms close together to emphasize her knockers but it failed to grab Sasuke's attention as he continued to only look at me.

Sasuke: "if Sakura wants to then I don't really care then..."

Julie: "oh goodie! now we can REALLY get to know each other don't you think Sasuke?"

Sakura: "yeah I'm sure we can"

I narrowed my eyes at her as I gripped onto Sasuke tightly and quickly made our way to the elevator

Hiro/Julie: "night guys!"

Sakura: "mm, night"

Sasuke: "I hate him"

Sakura: "I hate her"

Sasuke/Sakura: "let's avoid them tomorrow okay?"

We looked at each for a minute before bursting out with laughter

He held my hand tightly as he walked me back to my room and we stood there in front of the door

Sakura: "so much for spending some time together huh.."

Sasuke: "hn"

Sakura: "hopefully tomorrow turns out better than this"

Sasuke: "hn, I'll make sure we won't be bothered alright?'

Sakura: "hehe okay"

I smiled he came down and rubbed his nose against mine.

Sasuke: "now get some sleep...I'll see you in the morning"

Sakura: "okay...night Sasuke"

Sasuke: "night Sakura..sleep tight"

Sakura: "you too"

He pecked my lips once and we parted away but moved back in for another kiss and soon I felt myself playing tug of war with my tongue against his.

I felt him smile as our kiss deepened, and as much as I wanted to continue I couldn't help but feel sleepy.

Sasuke noticed how tired I suddenly looked and slowly parted away

Sasuke: "get some sleep, I'll see you first thing in the morning"

I nodded while giving him one last hug before walking into the room and flopping down onto my bed.

What a night...

**Next Day**

We had an amazing breakfast and we all waited for Itachi to give us permission to do whatever the Hell we want.

Itachi: "alright everyone's here and I guess it's safe to say you're all free to..."

Naruto: "TO THE BEEEEEAAAAAAACHHHH!"

Everyone: "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

I laughed as I saw everyone shove and push each other out of the way to get to the backside of the resort.

I laughed as I ran with the girls to the beach.

Ino: "okay girls! let's go change!"

Sakura: "oh boy..."

I looked down into my bag to see my bikini is waiting to be worn as we walked into the bathroom..

Hinata: "don't worry Sakura-san it'll be okay"

TenTen: "yeah Sakura you're gorgeous babe don't worry alright?"

Sakura: "mmm!"

I walked into a changing stall and pulled out the black and pink-polka dot bikini top and put it on and slid on the bottom part and thanked myself for picking the only one that had a skirt attached to it.

Ino: "come on Haruno! Hurry up!"

Sakura: "done!"

I stepped out and turned for them once.

Sakura: "it's okay?"

They smiled and gave me a thumbs up before taking my hand and leading me towards the beautiful sunny beach of the resort.

Naruto: "HEY! Hinataaaaa! Sakuraaaa! over here!"

Sakura: "Naruto!"

We ran over to the group of guys that were waiting for us near the water.

I stood there suddenly feeling embarrassed as I noticed Sasuke walking closer to me, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Oh boy...

I smiled as I waved at him as he got closer to me

Sakura: "Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

I stood there as he got closer to me when suddenly a group of guys walked past me blowing whistles and winking at me.

I tried my best to ignore them when suddenly I noticed one of them was none other than Hiro..

Hiro: "wow...you look"

Sasuke: "great Sakura"

He kissed me and pulled me against him as he angrily stared down at Hiro.

Hiro smiled as he kept his eyes on me as Julie walked over to Hiro's side.

Julie: "Hey babe!"

They kissed and parted and suddenly her head turned right to Sasuke and I felt my whole body flame up as I watched her hungry eyes stare at Sasuke as if she was ready to pounce at him right there and then.

Sakura: "well if you'll _excuse us_ Sasuke and I have stuff to do.. come on Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "alright, alright don't pull me Sakura"

We ran to the edge of the water and I dipped my toe in and felt my whole body shiver up, but I ended up taking two big steps in and ran into the water. It felt great, the hot sun was boiling my skin but the cool chilly water was counteracting with it. I ran in and took one big dip under water and swam up to see Sasuke still standing there his arms crossed and his face turned away.

Sakura: -waves- "Sasuke come onnnnnnn!"

Sasuke: "no"

Sakura: "why?!"

Naruto: "hehehehehe wanna know why?"

I turned around to see Naruto smiling an evil grin as he beckoned his hand for me to come closer. I gave him my ear and he giggled into it as he tried his best to tell me.

Naruto: "Sasuke hates the water..."

Sakura: "what why?"

Naruto: "because when we were little He-"

_Bang!_

Sasuke: "Fuck you dobe!"

Naruto was unsteady as he took two steps before falling into the water knocked out.

I turned around to see Sasuke's eyebrow twitching and his fist was still clenched tightly

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "hn"

hmm, it's so weird...he went to the water with me before, he didn't seem to hate it back then.

Sakura: "We don't have to stay in the water if you don't want to, come on, let's go back towards the shore"

I grabbed his hand before he had the chance to protest and we sat there on the sand talking when all of a sudden Hiro and Julie sat on either side of us.

Hiro: "hey guys"

Julie: "why aren't you in the water?"

Sasuke: "hn"

Hiro: "Sakura, would you like to join me in the water?"

Sakura: "no..no thanks..."

There's no way in Hell am I going to get in the water with that touchy, horny jerk.

Julie: "then come Sasuke! I wanna talk for a bit kay?! Hiro is that okay?"

Hiro: "it's fine"

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and tried to pull him off but he moved his hand away.

Sasuke: "don't touch me"

Julie: "ugh, come on! I wanna tell you something"

I looked at them both as I tried my best to try and figure out what she wanted to tell him...

…...Why is she acting like I don't exist here? Just before I had the chance to say anything Ino, and Hinata were calling me to get back in the water and I looked over at Sasuke who grinned and nodded at me for approval.

Sakura: "thanks Sasuke...come in soon okay?"

Sasuke: "I will"

He pulled me in for one playful kiss and we parted away as I got up and ran towards the water.

I swam to the girls and suddenly they didn't look so happy.

Sakura: "What's wrong?"

TenTen: "look..."

I turned around to see Hiro coming towards me and Julie sat as close as possible to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear. I glued my eyes to his face as I saw his face suddenly react to whatever it is she was telling him..

…..Sasuke?

Hiro: "Sakura"

I turned to the side to see Hiro inches away from me and I quickly moved back in surprise..

Sakura: "he-heyyyyyy umm...Hiro"

Hiro: "haha no need to react like that, I won't hurt you Sakura"

Sakura: "I-I know umm Hiro any idea what Julie's telling Sasuke?..."

He turned towards them to see Sasuke now talking to Julie and she had a stupid smile glued to her face this entire time it was killing me.

ugh, get away from him damn it!

Hiro: "not a clue...but listen, there's something I wanna talk to you about, I can't tell you now but are you free tomorrow?"

Tomorrow?

I was planning on having a picnic with Sasuke tomorrow around 2...

Sakura: "um...I'm free any time before 2."

Hiro: "hmm, what about at night?"

Hell no.

Sakura: "uhh sorry we have a curfew so..."

Hiro: "is that so?...hmmm well then."

Julie: "Hiro! Sakura!"

We both turned around to see Sasuke and Julie walking towards us when I heard two girls who were swimming near us talk.

girl 1: "wow they look good together don't they?"

girl 2: "yeah...damn he's hot and she's beautiful "

Girl 1: -sigh- "sometimes other people have all the luck...let's go"

they swam away and Sasuke got closer to us when Julie started to splash him with water.

He laughed as he splashed back before coming over to me. I stood there feeling totally pissed off as he wrapped his arms around me.

Sasuke: "Sakura, you okay?"

I shook my head and looked at him.

Sakura: "huh? oh yeah I'm fine."

Sasuke: "you sure?"

Sakura: "yeah...um..Sasuke about tomorrow there's something I want to-"

Julie: "oh tomorrow, guys Sasuke and I planned on site seeing around here and Sasuke agreed it'll be nice to look around so be ready by 2pm Sakura okay?"

I looked at Sasuke who was smiling at Julie and I felt my whole insides burn.

Why was he smiling at her?

Sakura: "2pm...I don't know..."

Sasuke: "Just come Sakura, it'll be fun, I promise"

Hiro: "oh perfect, then I guess I'll be able to talk to you during that time Sakura"

Sasuke: "talk? about what?"

Hiro: "don't worry about it"

Sasuke: "...hn"

Sakura: "ahh...um yeah...actually Sasuke I wanted to do something around 2 tomorrow..."

Sasuke: "what Sakura?"

Sakura: "I wanted to have a picnic with you..."

Sasuke: "picnic?"

Julie: "noooo oh come on Sakura quit being a party pooper just come please? it won't be fun, just have save it for another day"

Sakura: "ah but"

Julie: "pleaseeeeee?"

Sakura: "umm...Sasuke you can go with them alright?..."

Sasuke: "but-"

Sakura: "just go, you really want to go don't you? I'll be fine haha I think I'll just have a picnic with the girls"

Sasuke: "are you sure?"

Sakura: "yeah!"

I hugged him tightly and smiled at him, he seemed so happy about wherever it is they wanted to go see.

Sasuke: "thanks Sakura, I'll just go looking around for a little and then I'll come by to see you okay?"

Sakura: "okay"

-grumbles-

Sakura: "ahh I'm hungry"

Sasuke: "haha let's go eat"

He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the food court when Julie ran passed us and splashed Sasuke again, only to have Sasuke let go of my hand and run after her to splash her back

I walked back slowly suddenly feeling low again when I heard Hiro's words just as he passed by me.

Hiro: "They match don't you think?"

Sakura: "huh?"

I looked up and over at him and he smiled at me before running towards the shore..

I stood there and sunk back into the water suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

**Next Day: 1:40 pm: Sakura's suit**

I finished packing everything and grabbed the basket as I thought of everyone turning down my offer to have a picnic with me...seems like they planned on doing things on their own.

Sakura: -sigh- "oh well...I'll just eat by myself then"

I grabbed my basket and opened the door to see Sasuke standing there with a smile on his face.

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Julie: "BOO!"

She peeked from behind him and slightly scared me as she started to laugh.

Julie: "hey Saku!"

Sakura: "hi...where's Hiro?"

Julie: "Oh, his friends said they wanted to play soccer today so they went off somewhere else so it's just Sasuke and I today"

Sasuke and I?..

Sasuke: "I came to ask if you were sure you wanted to come or not"

I tried my best not to be angry as I took in one calm silent breath.

Sakura: "I'm fine on my own you have fun"

Sasuke: "I can come with you if you want Sakura-"

Julie: "nooooo! Sasuke you promised you'll come with me!"

Sakura: "just go, I'll be fine on my own"

Sasuke: "didn't you say the girls were going with you?"

Shit.

Sakura: "oh yeah, they said they're meeting me later so I should hurry now bye guys"

I closed the door behind me and tried to quickly walk off when Sasuke caught my hand and pulled me back for a kiss.

Sasuke: "have fun Sakura.."

Sakura: "you...too..."

Sasuke: "you okay?"

Sakura: "yeah I'm fine, have a little more fun for me okay?"

I quickly kissed him and stormed off before he had the chance to see my pissed off face.

That blockhead, how dare he not have a clue?!

Why should I have to tell him this was wrong?! let him figure it out for himself!

I don't need him! I don't need anybody!

I continued to walk down the corner and just as I turned the corner I peeked over to see Julie wrap her arm around his arm as they walked down the hall together, I quickly looked away as I saw Sasuke's head turn towards my direction.

Within seconds I ran for my life as I hoped he didn't catch me peeking.

Sasuke you idiot!

**Park: 2pm **

I walked down the park on my own and settled underneath the tree as I layed out my blanket onto the floor.

Sakura: "who needs Sasuke! I'll have all this food on my own!"

Hiro: "yeah who needs Sasuke"

Sakura: "huh?"

I turned around to see Hiro standing there with a soccer ball in his hand.

Hiro: "Mind if I sit down?"

Sakura: "go ahead"

I sat down and took in a deep breath as he sat near me.

We sat there in silence for a bit and I felt awkward as I tried my best to think of what to talk about but luckily he beat me to it.

Hiro: "about the thing I wanted to tell you"

Sakura: "ahh, yes what about it?"

Hiro: "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry..."

My eyes slightly widened as I turned to look at him.

Sakura: "I'm sorry?"

Hiro: "yeah...I should have trusted you Sakura...you did and do mean a lot to me haha more than you'll ever know honestly..."

Sakura: "wha...what do you mean?"

Hiro: "hn...haha nothing, just know I'm sorry okay? friends come before anything, I should have believed you, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that"

Sakura: "yeah...I wanted to kill every single one of you slowly by slowly that night...but because of that Sasuke and I got closer and we eventually started dating so thank you...in a way"

Hiro: "yeah I see, you seem to really truly like him huh"

Sakura: "yeah...I really really like him."

Hiro: "honestly I don't even know why Julie's with me."

Sakura: "what do you mean?"

Hiro: "she's been obsessed with Sasuke since that day we met him for the first time, I asked her out after she broke up with her ex but all she did was ask and wonder about Sasuke..."

Sakura: "ahh...I see, sorry about that"

Hiro: "not your fault don't blame yourself...it's hers, she just wants what she can't have"

Sakura: "you don't like her do you Hiro?"

Hiro: "I do like her...but when she does stupid shit like that it makes me not want to like her..."

Sakura: "I see..."

Hiro: "well, I should go before someone catches us together, I don't wanna blow things off for you, see ya Sakura"

Sakura: "thanks Hiro...thank you for apologizing"

Hiro: "I'm in love with you Sakura..."

Sakura: "huh?"

Hiro: "I'm in love with you...everyone knows that, even Julie...so I can't hate you, ever...no matter what...so don't think I won't ever have your back, got it?"

Sakura: "um...yeah thank you.."

Hiro: "don't worry I won't try to take you away from Sasuke I'm just letting you know, I've never met another girl who made me feel the way you did...take care Sakura"

Sakura: "you too..."

He walked off back to his friends and I sat there feeling completely teary as I took in a deep breath before taking a sip out of my juice box.

Sigh..

I sat there in silence as I took out the batch of cookies I've made and started eating them one by one...

**4 hours later...**

The sun was starting to set and I figured Sasuke wasn't coming to see me any time soon so I might as well leave...

Itachi: "Sasuke's late...isn't he...Sakura?"

My head shot up and I felt my whole body freeze when Itachi's voice reached my ears...

I quickly turned my head to see Itachi sitting against the other side of the tree...

Wha...what's he doing here?

Itachi: "mind if I come to your side? it seems more shady there."

Sakura: "uh...um sure..."

Itachi: "you can say no if you want Sakura"

Say no Sakura! Say no!

Sakura: "I don't mind"

-mental facepalm-

You idiot!

He walked over and sat on the blanket and looked right at me utter and complete silence...

_ba-thump, ba-thump...ba-thump..._

Ah crap..calm down heart CALM DOWN

He slightly smirked as I looked down and took one big sip from my juice box.

Why is this day turning out like this...

Itachi: "Sakura I wanted to talk you about some-"

Sakura: "cookie?!"

I offered him a chocolate chip cookie I baked last night and tried my very best to not let my hand shake from this sudden fear I was feeling.

Itachi: "did you bake these?"

I nodded my head and he smiled as he grabbed one and took a bite from it.

Itachi: "as expected...this cookie is delicious."

Sakura: "thank you."

…..

I sat there silently as I grabbed another juice box from my basket and handed it over to him.

I took one for myself and we ate and drank there in silence..

What is this?! Why is he here?.

Itachi: "you're probably wondering why I'm here aren't you..."

Eh.

Sakura: "ahh yeah..."

Itachi: "I wanted to talk to you...it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Sakura: "ye-yeah"

my voice was shaky and I felt my whole body shaking intensely as I tried to calm my nerves down.

I did my best to keep my tears in and I kept telling myself to calm down and he was nothing more than a teacher now.

…..Nothing more.

Not a friend.

Not a partner.

Not a lover.

Nothing...

He's nothing

I hate him and I'll always and forever hate him

Itachi: "you hate me don't you?"

Sakura: "no!" -face palm- "yes. I mean yes,...I hate you...so please.." -hic- "please just finish your cookie and tell me what you have to tell me and leave...because you Itachi Uchiha...are the person I hate the most..."

those words felt like venom as I tried my best not to break into a crying monster, but I did fail to hold back my tears. I felt the hot tears run down my cheek and neck...I didn't bother to wipe them away because these were tears I was holding back for so long...

Itachi: " Sakura don't cry..."

Sakura: "don't cry?! don't CRY!? How could you expect me not to cry?!...you...you're the worst..I...I was"

Itachi: "was..?"

Sakura: "you know what I'm trying to say Itachi so don't make me say it!"

Itachi: "I'm not too sure myself at this point Sakura"

Sakura: "I was in love with you, you dirty, cheating, stinking, low life, shallow bastard! I was in love with you so much that I couldn't stand it! and you did that to me! how dare you! How DARE you take me for a joke!"

Itachi: "Sakura I-"

Sakura: "save it! I don't need an explanation from you! I will never forgive you Itachi, EVER! all that love I've had stored in my heart for you for what!? 8...10 years?! all of it has turned into pure hatred!"

Itachi: "just listen to me Sakura"

Sakura: "no! I don't want to listen to you! forget it! I should've left as soon as I saw you sitting near me!"

I got up and tried to walk off leaving behind my basket and food, all that food I've made for Sasuke and I...and we never even had the chance to try it, oh what good is it anyway?! he's with another girl! it doesn't matter to me!

I stormed off and wiped away my tears when I heard Itachi call me from the background.

I tried to walk faster but little did I know it he's already caught up to me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back and slammed me against the tree and locked me right between his arms.

His pitch black eyes were locked with mine..his eyes had dark circles under them..hasn't he been getting any sleep?

He looked tired and sad...nothing like that Itachi I know...

His expression was sad as well as if he's been suffering all this time.

Itachi...

without even thinking about it I noticed my hand move up to try and touch his face but I quickly moved my hand down only to have him grab it and move it to his face.

Sakura: "It-Itachi?..."

Itachi: "hear me out okay?.."

I snatched my hand away and took in a deep breath as I looked away from him and crossed my arms.

Sakura: "why should I listen to someone who kept secrets from me..?"

Itachi: "Sakura the truth is...I couldn't tell you about Miki or anything because I just couldn't say it"

Sakura: "why?! how hard could it be to tell me a few simple words? 'Sakura I'm engaged' that's it! that's all you had to say!"

I pushed him out of my way and tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand again and slammed me back against the tree.

Itachi: "I COULDN'T BECAUSE I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU SAKURA! YOU HEAR ME?! I WAS SO...so desperately in love with you..."

My eyes shot open and immediately tears started streaming down my face I covered my mouth and started shaking my head...

no...I don't believe him

Sakura: "you're a liar...stop lying Itachi"

Itachi: "Lie...you think I'm LYING?! You think I'm FUCKING lying to you huh!? do you know how hard it was for me Sakura?! 8 to 10 years was right, I was in love with you from the very beginning, that very first day I seen you...finding out I can't have you anymore was killing me"

Sakura: "THEN WHY DID YOU CONTINUE TO PRETEND LIKE NOTHING ELSE IN YOUR LIFE WAS HAPPENING?! Why didn't you just stay away from me?! Why did you HAVE to continue making me think I was special to you!...why...why?! Why did you make me witness something like that?...something so painful..."

My legs failed to hold me up any longer and I fell to the floor and continued to cry uncontrollably.

I want to get away from him I need to...

Itachi: "I'm sorry...I don't know what else to tell you...I'm selfish Sakura...I didn't want to give you up to anyone, you were mine and for no one else to touch..."

I looked at his hands to see them both clenched into tight fists..

I shook my head and got up again and I tried to walk away again but he blocked me off with his arms once more.

Sakura: "leave me alone! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! there aren't enough Sorrys in the world to heal the pain I suffered from because of you! You're a monster Itachi! A SELFISH MONSTER! Stop acting like you can fix everything right here and now! I...I ...I HATE YOU WITH EVERY INCH OF MY BEING SO GET THE HELL-mmm! MMMMMMMMM!"

He pushed his lips onto mine and I stood there frozen in place as I tasted two different kinds of tastes in my mouth.

One was from my tears...

...and the other was from Itachi's...

My eyes were wide open as I saw him squeeze his eyes tighter with tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall of pain..

push him away Sakura, come on,

PUSH

HIM

AWAY!

I moved my hands to his chest to push him but he caught both my hands and continued to kiss me silently...

I was shaking like crazy and my mind was all over the place and I didn't know what to do right there and then..

It was boiling my skin as I felt him finally part away and I immediately found myself raising my hand and slapping him as hard as I possibly can across the face.

The sound of my slap echoed into the forest as I stood there breathing heavily with tears continuing to stream down my face...he stood there with tears continuing to come down his face.

A part of me wanted to touch that cheek and apologize and tell him I forgive him but I pushed it all away as I clenched my fists tightly.

Sakura: "don't...kiss...me...ever...again."

Itachi: "..."

Sakura: "I'm not your toy Itachi...stop thinking of me as a toy for you to play with, I'm no one's toy..."

Itachi: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "don't call me Sakura anymore...don't just call me anymore...don't talk to me unless you have to...just stay away from me..."

He looked right at me with his eyes bloodshot red and the saddest smile I've ever seen painted on his face...

Itachi: "do you really hate me Sakura?"

Sakura: "yes...I really hate you Itachi.."

Itachi: "...I see...and Sasuke?...what about him?...do you love him?"

Love Sasuke?...

My eyes widened and I felt my heart race as I thought of those two words together...

_ba-thump..ba-thump...ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump _

Sakura: "ye...yes...I love..."

Sakura: "SAKURA!"

I turned around to see Sasuke breathing heavily as he stopped for a second and started running towards me.

Sakura: "SASUKE!"

I ran towards him as fast as I could and quickly jumped into his arms completely knocking him over.

I gripped onto him as tight as possible and start to bawl my eyes out.

Sakura: "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!" -hic hic- "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sasuke: "Sakura? why are you crying?...what's wrong?"

He moved his fingers through my hair as I continued to cry in his arms

Sakura: "I love you Sasuke...I Love you So much!"

His hand stopped moving and I looked up to see his eyes wide open, bigger than I've ever seen them in my life... his mouth was slightly open and his cheeks were pale pink as he stared at me in disbelief...

He's said he loves me plenty of times but I've never said it back

Sasuke: "what did you..."

Sakura: "I love you Sasuke Uchiha! you big blockhead!"

I pushed him back against the floor as I moved a deep kiss right onto his lips completely surprising him.

I kissed him harder than I've ever kissed him before as I felt my heart about to jump out of my chest.

We kissed for a little until I moved off him and we sat up and he grabbed me into his arms and squeezed all the air out of me.

Sasuke: "I ...I love you too...I love you so much Sakura, you thickheaded clue-less girl..."

Sakura: -sniffle- "thickheaded?...clueless?..grrrrr HEY!"

I punched his head as he laughed at me and reached into his pocket for something.

Sasuke: "here..."

He took out a box and handed it over to me.

Sakura: "wha..what's this?"

Sasuke: "I knew you weren't going to come with me and Julie...truth was I asked her to pretend to come with me so you'd feel jealous"

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled at him

Sakura: "WHAT?!"

Sasuke: "after you left, we went our separate ways and I went to town to look for something you'd like. making you jealous was for my own pleasure"

Sakura: "you JERK!"

I backhanded him then grabbed both his cheeks and squeezed them as tightly as possible this conniving maniac!

Sakura: "You..." -sniff sniff- "you're...so.." -snifffffff- "you're so meannnnn waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Sasuke: -chuckles- "why are you crying now, I'm sorry okay? maybe I pushed it too far by making you wait for so long..."

Sakura: "waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh I thought you were really leaving me alone to hang out with Julie waaaaaaaah!"

He flicked my forehead and told me to shut up.

Sasuke: "you're an idiot, why would I do that?...I know I'm mean but I'm not heartless"

Sakura: -hic- "I know...I'm sorry for doubting you"

Sasuke: "sorry for scaring you babe...forgive me?"

Sakura: "mhm.." I quickly pecked him on the lips and looked down on the cute box I had before me.

Sasuke: "open it"

I opened it and looked to see not 1 but 4 different bracelets inside the box..

All beautifully colored with cute, different charms hanging off of it.

One in particular had the initials S.U linked together on one charm I smiled as I looked up at him and laughed.

Sakura: "why 4?"

Sasuke: " I didn't know which one to get you...so I bought all of them..."

I laughed harder as I glomped him again andd knocked him back to the floor

Sakura: "hahahhaa I love you"

Sasuke: "I love you too haha"

I cradled myself onto his waist as I made my way down for a kiss.

I kissed him passionately as I quickly pushed my tongue into his mouth and gently flicked my tongue back and forth against his..

I felt his body heat immediately melt me from the insides out.

He rolled us over and pressed his body against mine as he slid his hands into my shirt and start to rub my chest.

I unbuttoned my shirt a little and he smiled as he went down and slid his tongue between my cleavage slowly up and down..up and down. He licked each side slowly and hard and I bit my lip down as I felt him gently suck on my breast slowly.

Sakura: "mmm Sasuke..."

I felt his hands glide over my body as it made its way into my skirt.

I gasped slightly as I felt him rub my inner thigh..

his hands got closer near the middle and I bit down on my lip as I moved my hand over his and slid his hand against my womanhood.

I felt his lips slightly curl into a smirk as he continued to lightly rub against the fabric of my underwear.

I squeezed my legs tightly enough to grip his hand right between my legs when He suddenly stopped his tracks and looked at me with hungry eyes.

Sasuke: "let's go to my room"

my eyes shot open as I felt my cheeks burst red

Sakura: "Sasuke?.."

Sasuke: "I've waited long enough, come on"

Sakura: "eh Sasuke?!"

He pulled me up and carried me bridal style as we ran off towards the resort.

I said nothing but cuddle against his chest as we made our way into Sasuke's room for the rest of the night.. at that moment I forgot about Itachi and everything else that's happened today as he threw me onto his bed and pulled his shirt off climbing on top of me and kissing me hungrily.

It wasn't until we started pulling each other's clothes off when I realized where this was heading to... but was I ready?

..

.

.

.

**Itachi's POV**

I sat up on the tree and touched my cheek and sucked in as I felt the sting of pain from her slap.

I sat there andd leaned back against the trunk and suddenly it was all funny to me...

Itachi: "Itachi Uchiha...you have the worst luck in the world..."

I grabbed the small box from my pocket and opened it to find the heart shaped diamond stone sitting on top of the silver band ring.

I pulled it out and stared at the engraved words written inside..

_You saved me from myself... _

sigh..

-ring ring-

I grabbed my phone and looked down to see it was Kaa-san calling me.

Itachi: "hello?"

Mikoto: "Itachi sweetie? how's the trip?"

Itachi: "it's alright...a bunny attacked me here in the woods"

Mikoto: "really?! what did it do?"

Itachi: "slap me.."

Mikoto: -giggles- "oh dear, must've been one angry little rabbit huh?"

Itachi: "yeah...guess she hated me"

Mikoto: "Sakura-chan is just upset is all Itachi..." -sniff.."

I smiled as I heard my mother cry into the phone

Mikoto: "I'm sorry your father and I made you do this Itachi"

Itachi: "it's fine Kaa-san...I'd do anything for the family for you...tou-san...and Sasuke"

Mikoto: "you're a good man, I'm so proud of you!"

Itachi: "yeah...well I should head in it's almost curfew I'll call later"

Mikoto: "alright, talk soon son! love you"

Itachi: "love you too"

I hung up the phone and stared back down on the ring as I jumped off the tree.

I put it back in the box and shoved it in my pocket as I walked back to the resort lost in my own thoughts..

_**flashback**_

_Itachi: "Kaa-san! There's something I want to tell you"_

_I walked into the room to find my mother crying into her hands._

_Itachi: "what's wrong?"_

_Kaa-san: "nothing dear, come sit, tell me why you're so happy today.."_

_Itachi: "ahh well...um remember that girl I told you about?..Sakura? she's moving back to Konoha"_

_Kaa-san: "that's great dear.."  
_

_Itachi: "yeah...I missed her...Kaa-san I'm actually thinking of marry-"_

_Kaa-san: "son...your father and I have something to tell you"_

_Itachi: "what is it?"_

_Tou-san walked in and sat down on next to my mother as they looked at each other and took in a deep breath_

_Tou-san: "son...I need a favour from you...something I hate to have to ask from my own son..."_

_Itachi: -chuckles- "relax pops, tell me"_

_Tou-san: "well..."_

_A week later I met Miki and the first thing I told her was._

_Itachi: "I'm in love with a girl, I have been for 10 years, I don't care what you do to me, or how you present me just realize that my feelings for you will never be genuin"_

_Miki: "pffffft, oh please I don't care about that, I didn't ask for your heart Itachi...I asked for your body and mmmm damn am I getting immpaitent so what do you say hm?"_

_Itachi: "...bitch"_

_Miki: "eh, call me what you want, you need me...don't you?"_

_Itachi: "...shit"_

_Miki: -giggles- "thought so, now come on, my room's down the hall"_

_..._

**_End of Flashback_**

I stared back down at the ring and smiled.

Itachi: "I'll give it to Sasuke..."

I continued to walk down the path and suddenly fell to my knees again clenching the dirt as I tried to control my breathing..

Tears burning my eyes to the point where it hurt to even blink.

Get yourself together Itachi...

She'll never see the truth behind your words..

let it go...

let her go...

I got back up and took a deep breath as I found myself walking back to the resort...knowing that tonight Sasuke's having the one night I've dreamt of for so long...

Sakura...

...I love you...

…

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

He slid off the last piece of cloth I had on me and looked up and down at me to get one good look of my whole body.

I covered my face feeling completely embarrassed and he quickly moved my hands away.

Sasuke: "stop covering your face"

Sakura: "no, it's embarrassing..."

Sasuke: "Sakura..you're beautiful"

Sakura: "stop looking at me like that"

He smiled as he moved down and started kissing me again.

I felt his hands move towards my inner thigh and he lightly tapped closer to my womanhood and I felt my body jolt at every movement.

I bit down on his lip as I took his hand and slid it over her and had him lightly rub her with his hand.

His fingers were slightly rough but it wasn't too a bad extent.

He parted from our kiss and kissed down my neck and all the way down my body.

I squeezed my legs tightly still feeling embarrassed as I felt his fingers gently rub against the opening.

Sasuke: "just tell me when to stop Sakura.."

Sakura: "mm no...keep going"

He moved back up and kissed me roughly as I slightly opened my legs and he slowly slid 1 finger deep inside of me and I felt my back arch almost instantly at the feel.

I clenched my nails onto his back and bit down as I felt him slide his finger out and slowly slide it back inside of me only this time, it was faster and harder

I softly moaned into his ear as he continued to slide his finger in and out of me..I felt my walls close in against his finger.

Sasuke: "so damn tight..." he breathed out in a husky voice as he motioned to slid in another finger. I found myself moaning louder as he pushed in one more finger before shoving all three inside of me and began pumping his fingers inside of me causing me to moan louder than usual.

I felt his body stiffen as I let out moans into his ear. He was getting turned on and I can tell as he started to pump faster andd faster.

Sakura: "mmm Sasuke moreeeee hah..hah please.."

He slid his fingers out and crawled down to spread my legs out slightly.

Without even asking he licked from chest to stomach and made his way down to her.

Feeling completely embarrassed I slightly closed them back only to have him spread my legs out again without question he started to tap his tongue against her and I felt the air in my lungs completely vanish as his tapping transitioned into very little licks. The tip of his tongue glided against her and I gasped loudly as he pushed his tongue hard against her..

I was panting louder and I felt my body heat up as he ever so lightly pushed his tongue in and began to make circles inside of me with the tip of his tongue.

My eyes widened and my back arched up as he started to lick harder and harder I felt my walls trying to close against his tongue as he shoved his tongue in further and gave me one hard, slow lick that made my entire body arch up.

I moaned loudly and suddenly felt impatient as I wanted him to push in harder.

I clenched onto his hair as he started to lick faster and harder.

I was panting harder feeling completely breathless as I couldn't control it anymore.

Sakura: "hah..hah." My breathing was getting heavier "Sas..Sasuke..."

He slid his tongue out and lick upwards to my neck and started to bite and suck on my neck as I pushed his body against mine.

I felt him smile as he pressed against me letting his manhood rub against me. My eyes widened slightly as I felt how hard it was, it was as hard as a rock. Feeling him grind it against caused me to arch my back more as I tried to rub even harder against it..I'm losing control of myself as I felt myself wanting to get closer to Sasuke

Sasuke: "ahh Shit Sakura I can't take it anymore" his voice was husky and desperate as he looked right into my eyes. He was slightly sweating and I can tell he was holding himself back a lot.

Sakura: "me neither...Sasuke I want to..."

His eyes shot open as he looked at me in surprise.

Sasuke: "are you sure?"

..was I sure?

I looked at him,I looked a the hunger in his eyes, the pain he was probably feeling from holding back so much...

I love this guy..

I smiled as I felt my eyes completely teary.

Sakura: "yes...I'm sure"

He smiled as we readied ourselves to finally become one...

and crap was I nervous..

* * *

**HappyCrayon: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O-o! Itachi TT^TT! Sakura! SASUKEEE X.X *dies* What do i have to say about this chapter?! Gosh really idk XD! anyway thank you so much for all the support you've given me! thank you! ^^ it makes me so happy knowing you still like this sstory I'm sorry about not uploading this earlier on when I uploaded ch 28, once again drama found its wayy to me, ugh really, I hate it, anyway :3 since most of it, is over with I'll probably be able to upload asap ^^ as well as chapter one for my new fanfic "The One That Got Away" :D be sure to check it out when I upload it ^^ thanks again I love you all! until next chapter-Hclessthanthree xx :D**


	30. Chapter 30-She's My Everything

**sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 30: She's My Everything**

* * *

Sasuke: "are you ready?"

She was teary eyed but still smiling as I looked down at the beautiful girl laying underneath me, she was shivering and shaking, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me gently before parting away.

Sakura: "Yes Sasuke I'm ready"

_**Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump**_

I took in a deep breath and pushed in as slow as I could but failed and started to slide in faster causing her to fall into shock and push me away

Sakura: "That hurts too much Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Sakura are you okay?"

She was breathing heavily as she moved to her side and held onto her body tightly

I looked at her as she shut her eyes tightly to endure the pain

Wait to go douchebag, you hurt her!

Sasuke: "Sakura?..."

She turned to me and took in a deep breath

Sakura: "I'm okay, I'm fine"

Sasuke: "Sakura we don't have to do this if-"

Sakura: "no I'm fine, please...Sasuke...I want to"

She smiled at me as she rolled back under me and cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

Sakura: "I want this okay...just...just try to be gentle okay?"

Sasuke: "sorry..."

She blushed as she giggled and rubbed my cheek with her thumb as we moved in for one more kiss.

Sasuke: "I'll try to be more gentle..."

She nodded her head as I tried my best to push into her as gentle as possible.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched onto the sheets as I slowly pushed into her, and damn was she tight.

She was breathing heavily as I pushed him halfway and slowly slid him back out to let her mend the pain.

Sasuke: "does it hurt?"

Sakura: "ye-yeah...a lot more than I thought..but please don't stop Sasuke..."

_**BA-THUMP, BA-THUMP, BA-THUMP BA-THUMP**_

I smiled as I went down and kissed her again before pushing him back into her tight slit again.

I felt her walls close in on my erection as I started to push him inside of her further and further and soon I found myself moving faster.

After a while I felt her slightly loosen up as I began to pump faster into her.

Sakura began to moan softly into my ear as I moved my lips down to her neckline.

Her usual taste of strawberries of mint was hypnotizing me into a trance as I heard her start to beg for me to push in deeper.

She dug her nails into my back as I spread her legs out further and moved faster into her.

with each thrust her back arched higher and higher.

She began to moan my name as I felt her dig her nails in deeper into my back.

Sakura: "mmmmmm Sasuke...hah...keep going.."

I held her down and slid him out as slow as I possibly can as I felt her pussy throb against my dick.

I smirked as I watched her slightly frown at my teasing as I continued to slide him out slowly as she hssed at me while trying to close her legs on me.

Sakura: "d-don't tease me like this Sasuke..."

I pulled him out halfway and watched her fluster up and fidget around as she waited for me to move.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard her growl at me with anticipation

Sakura: "Sasuke stop teasing...me..."

She pouted her lips as she wrapped her arms around me tightly and pulled me against her for a long, rough kiss as I pushed him back in inside of her.

She kissed me and pulled my hair as tight as possible as I pushed him faster inside of her.

I felt my mind go into a state of trance as I felt her slowly cum against my dick. Her cheeks flushed up as I began to push in further, harder and faster until I took one deep blow and pushed him all the way inside of her tight slits making her moan my name louder than before.

I bit my lip down as I felt her completely dig her nails into me, piercing my skin.

Our breathing was getting heavier as I felt both our sweat and ecstasy mix into the aroma of the room.

I felt myself about to explode as I bit down my lip and let my hot cum smother her from inside making her response back.

I felt her relax a bit as I felt the warmth of her take over me.

she let out a faint moan as we felt ourselves out of breath and completely tired out...

I slid him out slowly and plopped right next to her as she struggled to move to her side.

She moved into my arms slowly and started to cry as I held her tightly in my arm.

Sasuke: "what's wrong?"

she shook her head as she cupped my face and kissed me gently.

Sakura: "this is the best night of my life..I'll never forget this night Sasuke..."

I smiled at her as I felt my heart attempt to pop out of my chest.

Sasuke: "me neither Sakura..."

Sh squeezed me tightly as possible..which wasn't much since she was completely worn out.

Sakura: "I love you"

Sasuke: "I love you too.."

We kissed once more before she drifted off to sleep and I felt my eyes almost give out to me until I remembered something that was extremely crucial.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down for Naruto's name.

_S:text: Yo, Dobe._

_N:text: Teme what's up? where r u?_

_S:text: in the suit...with Sakura..._

_N:text: Sakura-chan's with you?! -_-" I've been getting beat all this time because the girls kept asking me where she was! _

_S:text: my bad :P_

_N:text: :D tell her I said hiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_S:text: she's asleep_

_N:text: in our room?...why would she be...YOU! DID YOU?!_

_S:text: take care of the rest for me? _

_N:text: yeah! ^_^ leave the rest to me!_

_S:text: thanks._

_N:text: no prob! congratz XD_

_S:text: pfft. loser. :P_

_N:text: peace :P_

I put the phone down and looked to my right when I noticed her fidget around.

Sasuke: "she's probably cold.."

I moved the blanket over her and kissed her once and pulled her tightly against me before giving into my eyes and soon I found myself falling asleep to end what was one of the greatest nights of my life.

**The Next Morning**

I shifted from one side than the other only to find something soft and cold next to me.

I peeped one eye open and saw the cutest little thing sleeping next to me

Sasuke: "hah oh yeah..."

Sakura..

She squeezed her eyes a bit before slowly opening them as I moved her bangs away from her face.

She cuddled against me and looked up at me giving me a quick kiss before cuddling against me again.

Sasuke: "morning Sakura"

Sakura: "morning Sasuke..."

She mumbled as I witness her pale cheeks flush pink

I chuckled as I kissed her once again having her flush a deeper red she tried to move a little but struggled to move an inch of her body.

Sasuke: "does it hurt?..."

I smiled sadly at her as she teared up and gave me one big heart warming smile.

Sakura: "yeah but I don't mind...it's..mm it's a happy pain"

She giggled as I moved her closer against me and pecked her lips

Sasuke: -laughs- "happy pain huh?"

Sakura: "mhm...ahh so how'd you sleep Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "best night of sleep ever...how about you? were you in pain so much?..."

I felt a slight tinge of guilt hit me when I noticed her body still reacting to yesterday

Sakura: "I slept fine, it was the best night of sleep I've ever gotten to be honest."

Sasuke: "haha I believe that...look at the time."

she turned to look at the clock to see it was a half hour till 2 and jumped off the bed completely freaking out

Sakura: "We slept all afternoon?!"

Sasuke: "yep"

Sakura: "WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT?! Itachi's going to kill us!"

Sasuke: "Sakura...if Itachi wanted us dead we'd be dead right now "

Sakura: "but"

Sasuke: "relax okay? "

I sat up and grabbed her hand as I had her walk over to me.

She sat on my lap as I gently held her sides and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I felt her soft breasts press against me as she pushed herself against me, tipping me back against the bed.

Her naked body pressed against mine as we tried our best to pull each other as close as possible.

I felt her tongue slowly lick mine as my hand made it's way down her chest and between her legs.

Her eyes slightly widened from surprise but mellowed out as I gently rubbed her inner thigh and tabbed the opening of her slits with my finger.

Her body slightly jolted up as she slowly moved her fingers down from my abs to my length.

I tried my best not to react as surprised as I was as I felt her delicate fingers lightly brush against it.

Again I tried my best not to make a reaction as I felt her fingers move up and down against it as I felt myself slightly harden at her touch

her eyes widened as our kiss slowed down when she felt how stiff it suddenly got.

I lick her lips and moved down to her neck and pushed the tip of my finger inside of her as she slowly started to rub him harder in her hands.

I felt her fingers tightly grind against it as she started to feel a bit more confident in what she was doing.

I smiled as I moved my other hand over hers and made her rub harder and faster making her grip him in her hands and gently squeeze on him

I bit down on her neck harder as I felt her squeeze harder as she began to rub up harder and harder.

I pushed my finger deeper into her and she gasped as I started to make circles inside of her, opening her tightly walls slightly as I pushed in another finger in her only to have her slightly cum onto my fingers..it caused her to squeeze my erection harder in her hand.

My breathing was getting heavier as I felt myself harden in her hands...I moved my lips back to hers as I felt her smile in between every single sweet kiss...

I bucked my hips up a bit as I felt her start to grind her hands harder against it taking a liking to all three fingers inside of her Sakura moved in closer as her breathing was starting to get choppy.

Sakura: "Sas...Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

She bit down on her lip as we naturally moved our hands away and she leaned back as I moved on top of her and pushed my hardened length inside of her again.

Her cheeks flushed red but she wasn't as nervous as last night as she freely moved her legs out more for me to push him in further into her.

I began to pump him inside of her slits harder and harder she she gradually moved her legs onto my shoulder letting me have full access into moving him all the way in.

She was panting and breathing heavily as her moans were getting louder.

I moved my hands onto either side of her and slid him out halfway to quickly push him back in as hard as I can making her moan louder.

She clenched onto the sheets as she begged for me to move faster into her.

I thrusted faster and faster as the bed slightly squeaked with our movements.

she was cumming against my dick slowly as it was getting harder to stay fully inside her tight walls.

I let myself slowly pour into her as I went down to kiss her. It was hot against my dick as she began to cum again onto my length.

Our kisses were getting slurry as I found myself wanting to bite and lick every inch of her from lips to thighs.

I slowly slid him out and I felt her moan into my mouth as I pushed my tongue into her mouth..slowly changing positions as I felt her push me back and roll on top of me.

I felt her tongue rub harder against mine as she pressed her tiny body against me.

She licked my tongue, bit my lip and moved further down to my neck..I felt her tongue against my pecs and down my abs as she licked the linings of my body as she made her way further down.

I held in my breath as I felt her slowly lick down my length, I felt him slightly stiff as she pushed her tongue against him and started to lick harder. she licked up slowly before grabbing his tip and squeezing it roughly as she slowly pushed it into her mouth.

I bit my lip as I felt her tongue wrap around my length as she started to suck slowly on him getting herself familiar with the feel of him in her mouth.

I tried not to buck my hips as I felt her suck harder and a bit faster as she pushed him further into her mouth.

Her tongue licked and grinded every inch of him as she pushed him deeper into her mouth sucking faster and harder.

my breathing was getting heavier as she pulled it slowly out of her mouth and pushed it back in deeper as she started to move faster

I let out a moan as I found myself pulling on her hair.

Her lips curled into a smile as she started to suck faster and faster as it got harder to keep control of my body movements.

I gave out and bucked my hips upwards pushing him further into her as she sucked faster and harder.

I felt sweat drip down my cheek as she gently bit down on him and slowly pulled him out her mouth and licked all the precum off him as she made her way back on top of me.

our breathing was heavy again as I felt her grind against him and slowly press down on him as I pushed up making my way back into her.

I felt nibble on my ear as we pushed against each other harder.

Her biting was getting rougher as I grabbed her shoulders and rolled over only to find myself slamming into her again.

Her moans got louder as her tongue got slurry as we continued to lick and bite each other as I pushed him all the way into her making her breathing heavier than it ever was.

I smelled the ecstasy mixed into the room again as I started to slow my thrusts down and slide him out

She was panting and begging for more as I couldn't help but push him in once again as we both reached our climax and gave into each other once again.

I moved my body down and against her as I felt her warm cum smother my entire manhood.

I moved my hands on either side of the bed as I slid him completely out and plopped next to her again.

she was breathless and sweaty as she turned to me and moved close against me.

I moved down lower as I laid my head on her chest and snuggled against.

Sasuke: -sigh- "Sakura..."

I whispered as I cuddled against her chest.

She giggled and laughed as she tried her best not to fidget too much.

Sakura: "hahaha stoppppp that ticklesssss"

she grabbed onto my head and held it down firmly in place and placed her delicate fingers between my hair as she took in deep breaths causing my head to rise and fall with her chest.

Sasuke: "I'm tired..."

Sakura: "me too..but we should probably go shower right?"

Sasuke: "five more minutes...please?"

Sakura: "mmm okay five more minutes"

We closed our eyes and ended up falling asleep for another 2 hours...

I woke up to find myself extremely hungry and Sakura gone...

Sasuke: "Sakura?!"

I looked around to see she was no where in sight.

Sasuke: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "I'm in the showerrrrrrr!"

I took a deep breath out and laid back on the bed as I waited for her to come out

Sakura: "ahh Sasuke hurry up and shower! we're having dinner with everyone downstairs."

Sasuke: "mm...alright"

She came out with a little towel wrapped around her tiny body, flustered and confused.

Sakura: "ahh what do I wear?"

I got up and went through my clothes and picked out a shirt and basketball shorts I had packed away I threw them her way and told her to wear this for now until she gets back to her room and quickly got in the shower.

**10 minutes later...**

Naruto: "TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dobe? What's he doing here?

My eyes widened as I remembered all the clothes on the floor along with the sheets from last night, ahh crap!

I ran out the shower with a towel wrapped around me and looked around to see...

the bed completely perfect, clothes in the hamper and nothing on the floor...

eh?

Naruto: "TEMEEEEEEEE!"

He walked over and ruffled my hair as the other guys came in and plopped onto the bed

Sasuke: "What are you guys doing here?"

Sai: "we had to come get you to eat before we pack up to leave today"

Sasuke: "ahh..alright"

I looked around and scanned the room to see if everything was in order when suddenly I noticed Sakura was gone

Sasuke: "Sakura...ahhh"

Shikamaru: "Sakura?"

My eyes widened as I looked away and cleared my throat suddenly feeling awkward.

Sasuke: "ahh yeah she..."

Kiba: "you crazy dog..."

They bursted out laughing as they ruffled my hair and patted my back and I couldn't help but let out a laugh

haha, these crazy bastards...

I grabbed my clothes went back in the bathroom and got dressed as we all got ready to head downstairs for dinner

Just as I stepped into the restaurant Ino and Temari smacked me across the head with their stupid purses nearly knocking me over.

Sasuke: "hey! what the hell?!" I rubbed my head a couple times before I looked up to see their completely pissed off faces.

Sasuke: "what!?"

Ino: "SHE BETTER NOT GET PREG-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Sakura suddenly covered her mouth and dragged her away before giving me a slight nod and running away.

Sakura: "Sorry Sasuke! I didn't think she'd hit you!"

That's when I realized...my dumbass didn't use protection...

um

.

.

.

shit.

Suddenly the atmosphere around me got dark, and awkward as I felt the guy's moods darken up as they stood around me.

Naruto: "Teme you did use..."

Sasuke: "Nope."

Shikamaru: "...You do know if she gets..."

Kiba: "Pain is going to..."

Sasuke: "yep.."

Sai: "we'll miss you Sasuke"

Guys: "we'll miss you..."

Naruto: "pbbbt...pbbbbbbbttttttttt HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA TEME'S AN IDIOT HAHAHA!"

Soon we were all laughing as I pushed the thought of Sakura getting pregnant out of my mind as we walked over to the table to see Sakura smiling and talking to the girls.

I sat down next to her and she automatically placed her hand over mine and gently squeezed it as she continued to talk to Hinata.

I couldn't help but smile when I noticed how life really has changed for us..

The rest of the night we laughed, ate, and talked all night until we went upstairs to pack up and go home.

I walked downstairs to see Sakura changed back into my shirt as she sat on top of her suitcase.

I walked over and sat down next to her as she leaned in against me.

Sasuke: "tired?"

She nodded her head and sighed as she cuddled against me closer.

The bus came over as we hopped on and took the last seat in the back.

she leaned against my again as I felt her slightly shiver, I pulled my hoodie over her and pulled her in and fell asleep, dreaming of just about every little memory I made in that room with a girl who means just about everything to me.

**1 week later...**

Asuma: "ALRIGHT TEAM! We made it!"

Guys: "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

the locker rooms roared with the sounds of our cheering as everyone got ready for the biggest soccer match of my life, tonight...

It's the soccer match I've been waiting for since I was 10..

Yes, this was the match that KU was going to observe me for my scholarship to enter for a free ride..

Tonight it was all or nothing.

Asuma: "alright guys, let's do this! Suna's great but nothing compared to us! I want you guys to kill it out there!"

Shikamaru: "their midfield and left outfield is the weakest, if we can keep targeting there we'll sure to win"

Sasuke: "alright, you know your positions men! are we ready?!"

Naruto: "FOR KONOHA!"

Guys: "FOR KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I ran onto the stadium in a flash...and the next thing I knew I was sitting in an office with Ku officials for an interview.

Official 1: "Mr Uchiha that was a wonderful game, to think you guys did that well"

Sasuke: "thank you sir, my team is nothing but the best for Konoha"

Official 2: "hmm yes, your grades are top, you're an amazing athlete, you're the proud son of one of the most successful people in this city, Hell we'd love to fund you with a scholarship as well as represent for us"

I smiled as I got up and shook both their hands wanting to call Sakura right away letting her know the good news.

Sasuke: "thank you, thank you so much"

Officials: "no thank _you" _

Official 1: "can't wait to see you this upcoming semester kid"

Sasuke: "the feeling's mutual, thanks again"

I bowed before walking out the office and ran outside as fast as I could feeling like a million bucks.

ah! I gotta call Sakura!

I took out my phone called my family, and the team before scrolling down for her name.

I stood there waiting for her to pick up as I looked around the campus.

After a couple rings I left a voicemail and decided I'd send her a text.

_S:text: babe pick up -_- you idiot, I have news to tell you_

_..._

I waited for a reply but nothing was coming

What the hell why isn't she picking up?

grrr...no problem I'll just go look for her.

I went into town and figured she wouldn't be in the hospital or at home right now.

..I looked around from store to store when suddenly

a flash of pink caught my eye

I turned around to see Ino and Sakura shopping together

Ahhh..Ino's stingy ass probably told her to turn her phone off, ha no problem I'll just go and...

Pain: "Yo Sasuke, come here"

I stopped my tracks and looked behind me to see Pain standing there, hands in his pockets with the same 'I need to kill someone' look on his face

Sasuke: "what's up?"

Pain: "ahh there's something I wanted to talk about with you."

Sasuke: "uh"

Pain: "Sakura...has she told you anything about college yet?"

Sasuke: "not really."

Pain: -sigh- "We've been trying to get her to go to SU for some time now"

Sasuke: "Suna?...why? why would you wanna send her there when life's so good for her here"

Pain: "I need Orochimaru's bitch ass to keep away from my sister"

Sasuke: "can't the cops do anything about this?"

Pain: "it's not that simple..he's a snake...a fucking a snake...all he wants to do is hurt Sakura because he knows Kakashi and I would put our lives on the line for her"

Sasuke: "look ... all I know is that Sakura's safe here with me"

Pain: "there's only so much you can do for her...anyway I didn't call you over to discuss things like this with you I only asked a question...after all I'm sure your ex is waiting for the right minute to snatch you back"

Is this guy for real?

Sasuke: "you think I'll just hurt Sakura like that?"

Pain turned around and started to walk the other way

Sasuke: "I won't! and Sakura's going to KU whether you like it or not!"

Pain: "Safety first Uchiha, Safety first.."

He felt anger rush to my head as I thought of Sakura keeping this from me...why didn't she tell me was planning on SU as an option

Sasuke: "I need to talk to her..."

Karin: "not so fast Sasuke we're not done talking yet"

I ignored Karin's voice as I looked around for Sakura again when suddenly Karin ran in front of me and put her arms out

Karin: "we need to talk"

Sasuke: "get out of my way Karin"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the alleyway as I snatched my hand away

Karin: "Listen to me! it's important!"

Sasuke: "what?! what the hell do you want?!'

Karin: "I'm making you a good offer right now Sasuke break up with her and get back together with me"

Sasuke: "pffft, how stupid do you think I am Karin? Why the fuck would I do that?"

Karin: "because you have to"

Sasuke: "fuck off, didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me?"

Karin: "don't walk away from me Sasuke! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

I turned around and started walking out of the alley as I heard the ring to let me know I got a text

Karin: "I'm warning you Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "have a nice life"

Karin: "SASUKE!"

I walked out of the alley and turned the corner as I didn't even bother to listen to whatever Karin had to say next...

**Karin's P.O.V**

He's gone...

I fell to the floor and began to cry

He's not coming back to me...but...but he has to.

I clenched onto the dirt as I thought of how that bitch stole Sasuke away from me

Karin: "I'll ruin her, I'll ruin her to the point of where she can't show her face in this town ever again! Just you wait Sasuke...and _Sakura..._I have a lovely surprise for you tomorrow ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, she'll pay for this, they'll all pay for this..."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: *o* kyaaaaaa! Sasuke and Sakura so cuteee ~! :3 I'm so happy for them! ^^ well here's another chapter c: hope you enjoy it and the few more left to come before the series finishes c: c: thanks so much for the 103 REVIEWS OMG! O.O thank you, thank you! I was so thrilled with all the happy comments I got for this story! thank youu ((((: oh and if you haven't checked out my two new fanfics be sure to stop by and just have a peak at it c: I hope those stories turn out just as good ^^ anyway until next chapter-Hclessthanthree ;D xx peace **


	31. Chapter 31-Her Problem is Me

**sadly i don't own naruto v-v enjoy-hc! **

**Chapter 31: Her Problem is Me**

* * *

**Sasuke's new apartment: 10pm**

I sat there laughing and snuggling as I leaned against my wonderful boyfriend whom I have grown to love.

Sasuke: "it's getting kind of late...I should probably drop you-"

I kissed him gently before parting away and pouting at him

Sakura: "I don't wanna go home.."

Sasuke: "but your brothers.."

Sakura: "who cares about them!"

I jumped onto his lap and cradled him between my legs as I pressed myself against his chest I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

Sakura: "I'm not leaving and you can't make me!"

I felt his whole body vibrate as he chuckled and held me back just as tight

Sasuke: "alright I give in...I won't make you leave but if you don't see me tomorrow then it means I'm dead."

I smiled as I kissed him thank you while clutching onto his shirt tightly.

Our slowly pecks began to deepen as I found myself kissing him harder.

Usually our kisses are no more than this but lately..I found myself wanting to pour myself into Sasuke as much as possible.

I moaned into his mouth as he pulled the back zipper down from my dress while I pushed his shirt upwards.

He pulled his shirt and tank top completely off before sliding my dress down to my waist. He turned me onto my back and pulled the dress off me as I pulled off my panties and threw them over and onto the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his jeans and boxers off revealing his delicious length in front of me.

I smiled as I licked my lips and pulled him against me.

He was grinding his hard dick against my womanhood as slow as possible while we continued to kiss and bite each other.

His tongue move down to my chest and he bit the edge of my bra until I unhooked the back making him immediately attack it with his soft succulent lips. My nipple was hardening as I felt his tongue circle around it biting on it until I pushed his head against it harder making him suck and bite harder.

I was panting now as I tried my best not to force himself into me.

I looked at him and saw how he was trying his best to hold back until I gave him the nod to let him know it's okay.

Sasuke: "I'll try not to hurt you.." he whispered as I spread my legs open and he pushed his whole hard dick inside of me allowing me to let out a good amount of precum on it.

I gasped and slowly let out a moan as I felt him pull out and push back in.

I bit my lip down as I felt the need to have deeper inside of me.

Sakura: "Sasuke...faster..." I was breathless as I tried my best to keep the moans down.

He chuckled as he pushed out as I naturally placed my legs onto his shoulder allowing him full access.

He bit down on my neck as he held down the side of the bed and began to thrust _hard _ into me.

My mind was in a state of trance as I felt every hard thrust push faster and faster

our sweat and ecstasy was mixing into the scent of the room as I begged for him to move even faster.

I was addicted to the feeling of him close to me...his body grinding against mine

his touch, his lick, his bite...his scent and his taste.

I was addicted to Sasuke...everything and anything about him was mine.

He moved faster and his thrusting was hard until I felt myself completely giving in.

I pushed my fingernails into his back as I felt his come shoot inside of me.

It was hot and sticky between my legs as I felt mine and his mix inside of me, we cummed so much it was getting harder for his dick to stay inside of my tight pussy.

The cum started to pour out as he held down on my hips trying not to slip out.

He pushed in deeper making me spread my legs out completely while he put himself all the way inside locking us together.

Our heavy breathing was in sync as he came down and kissed me again..

He smiled as we continued to kiss until he slowly slid himself out and laid next to me as crawled next to him and snuggled right between his arm and chest.

We laid there silently for a while until he popped a very unexpected question.

Sasuke: "do you still have feelings for Itachi?"

My eyes widened slightly as I really wasn't expecting him to ask something like that.

I looked at him and smiled.

I knew who my feelings were genuinely for.

Sakura: "as much as I'd like to lie and say yes to make you jealous I can honestly say no..I don't..I told you I love you Sasuke..and I meant it...why do you ask?"

He held me tightly against him as he turned to his side and looked right at me.

Sasuke: "I don't know...I guess I like making you say it...makes me feel good you know"

Sakura: "...you love me right?"

Sasuke: "with all my heart"

Sakura: "more than you loved Karin...?"

He furrowed his brows at me as I tried not to start asking him the mountain of questions I had piled inside of me.

I know it didn't matter at all, and all those answers would just hurt my esteem so I don't want to ask him at all.

Sasuke: "I never loved Karin."

Sakura: "then why were you with her?..."

He looked at me with a sad honest face.

Sasuke: "everyone wanted her and I knew she wanted me...so I just..took her..I know sounds bad right?"

Sakura: "that's horrible Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "I know..I guess it's just the fact that my older brother got everything I wanted...so I found something that didn't want him and took it...but when you came around and I realized I fell in love with you at first sight but you weren't looking at me you looked at him..."

Sakura: "I didn't know you..."

Sasuke: "yeah but still it didn't come to mind...and when you threatened my chances at KU I just went crazy, I felt like crushing you because I thought you would be easy to break down, but instead it was me who fell first.."

Sakura: "haha sucker"

Sasuke: "why youuu" He grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them before smushing them together to give me a playful kiss.

Sakura: "well...I'm glad we're together."

Sasuke: "me too...I've never been happier Sakura."

Sakura: -yawns- "me neither..."

Sasuke: "hey wait get up."

Sakura: "hm?"

I got up and covered my chest with his sheets as he sat up and pulled me near him..

Sasuke: "one sec"

He moved his hands behind his neck and took off his personal family crest necklace.

My eyes widened as I saw him take it off and place it on me.

Sakura: -gasp-... "Sasuke this is..."

Sasuke: "the only thing I have at the moment..Sakura this is proof you're mine...I know it's not a ring but"

He looked at me and cupped my face in his hand.

Sasuke: "it's the only promise I can give you...Sakura..with this necklace you officially belong to Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha family."

He clipped the back and turned the crest around and I immediately jumped into his arms.

Sakura: "thank you..."

I felt him squeeze me tightly as he cradled me onto his lap

Sasuke: "no thank you...for letting me love you Sakura"

Sakura: "I love you Sasuke" I whimpered as I tried my best not to cry too much

Sakura: -sniff sniff- "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I rubbed my eye while I cried as he laughed and pulled me into his arms and laughed as he rubbed the small of my back.

Sasuke: "that's a nice crying face you got there Sakura" He laughed as I tried to calm myself down

I punched his chest and tried not to laugh as I took a sigh and relaxed.

Sakura: "sorry" -sniff- " I never thought you and I would be together..and it makes me so happy.."

Sasuke: "me too...Sakura you have no idea.."

Sakura: "I love you."

Sasuke: "I love you too."

Within the next few minutes Sasuke and I fell asleep without even realizing it.

**Next Morning...**

I moved around this way and that when all of a sudden the faint sound of..my cell phone?..started to beep.

I rubbed my eyes and got up and looked at the phone to see my inbox full...that was when I realized I spent the night at Sasuke's without even telling my brothers.

Shit

shit

shit

shit

I need to get home.

I turned to my side to see Sasuke still asleep, I sighed as I rubbed his head once before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Sakura: "see you at school Sasuke."

I wrote a quick note and stuck it on my pillow before throwing on my clothes and heading to the one person I know who'd save my butt.

_knock knock_

Sakura:"IIIIIIIINNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

Ino: "I'm coming"

I was breathing heavily as I looked from left to right, feeling myself panic on the inside

Ino: "Sakura!"

Sakura: "listen last night I-"

Ino: "save it, I did that already last night"

My eyes widened as I looked at her in awe.

Sakura: "You told my brothers?..."

Ino: "duh, you'd think I'd let you get caught?"

Sakura: "I LOVE YOU!"

I jumped on her and hugged her tightly before she peeled me off of her and sent me home.

I ran home and ran quickly upstairs to shower up and get ready for school I ran into the kitchen and quickly gave each of my brothers a kiss on the cheek before grabbing an apple and heading out to school...

...

_click click click_

sound of my heels echoed in the hallways as I walked inside to see everyone giving me a weird look.

I looked from left to right to see people either sneering at me or smiling, and no it's not that kind of smile that would make you feel good, it's the kind of smile that makes you think you did something wrong...

I awkwardly smiled at a couple of my friends and they just rolled their eyes and looked away

...okkkaaaaaaaay...?

what did I do this time?

I continued to walk down the hall when suddenly Karin called out my name.

I ignored her calls until her voice got louder and she yanked my hair making me turn around.

Within that very second I looked around to see the whispers getting louder as people gathered behind her.

ahh, this bitch has beef with me still

suddenly all of the whispers, sneers, scoffs, stares, snickers, and smiles all made sense...

oh boy.

Sakura: "what?"

Karin: "didn't you hear me calling you?"

Sakura: "yeah, but I didn't bother to stop turn around and waste my time on you..what do you want?"

Karin: "Sasuke."

Sakura: "haha, cute"

Karin: "I'm serious Sakura"

Sakura: "so am I, I don't _own _him Karin, if you weren't such a _slut_ he wouldn't have left you"

Karin: "me slut? please don't even get my STARTED on you."

Sakura: "I've done nothing wrong"

I turned around but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around again and I shoved her away

Sakura: "watch who try to handle like that Karin, I'm not some goo-goo doll you can slag around got it?"

Karin: "I'm warning you Sakura" she growled out as she clenched her fists and I did nothing but stare and smile right back at her.

Sakura: "so. am. I"

Karin: "you act all innocent when everyone KNOWS you and Sasuke had history WAY before you got to together, I know and I've _seen_ all those times where you kissed or almost kissed"

Sakura: "that has _nothing _ to do with you, what Sasuke and I do or didn't do has absolutely NOTHING to do with yours and Sasuke's relationship, and for you to act as if he's someone's _property_ more or so _your_ property just goes to show, who here knows how to keep her dignity, I don't want trouble with you so leave me the FUCK alone"

I walked into the bathroom and took in a deep breath as I turned on the water to wash my hands when suddenly the door flew open.

Karin: "Hey Sakura..."

I ignored her and went over to dry my hands when one of her friends moved in front of the dryer.

I rolled my eyes and tried to go to the door but they blocked that too.

Karin: "you keep walking out on me like a coward there Sakura"

Sakura: "it's because I have better things to do than to listen to you"

Karin: "hmm, you should...listen to me you know"

Sakura: "I'd rather chop my own ears off"

Karin: "that can be arranged."

Sakura: "you wouldn't dare"

Karin: "or would I?"

I stared at her as she glared back at me, it's so funny how she just underestimates me every

single

fucking

time.

Sakura: "you wouldn't so move, this is annoying"

Karin: "you think your so tough huh? with your bad girl attitude, fake emo look and that STUPID 'i don't care' act going on'

Sakura: "it's not an act, I seriously don't care now move before I make you move!'

Karin: "oh threatening me huh? then so be it, make. me. move"

I clenched my fists as I felt my anger deepening, I can't let her words get to me but somehow I was itching to beat the shit out of her right here and now.

I stepped closer and she moved closer and laughed with all her slutty friends.

Karin: "come on hit me Sakura, I want you to hit mmmm-AHH!"

I punched her right in the face completely breaking her glasses in my breathing was getting heavier as I walked over to her again but somehow her other friend got to me and kicked my back knocking me over.

I got to my knees and waited for screaming, now bloody Karin run over to me and within a second

_boom!_

Another kick to her face she was crying and screaming for her friends to get me but I managed to move away until the tall one pushed me back against one of the stalls.

She walked in further to me and knocked me out with a kick to my head and suddenly I felt dizzy...

Karin: "grab her and drag her here"

I tried to move the girl's hand away but the fat one helped her move me to the floor near the sink.

Karin: "hold her down"

I pushed one away but two other girls managed to step down on my back and head as Karin bent down to me.

Karin: "What's wrong Sakura, feeling light headed?"

Sakura: "leave...me...alone." I choked out as I felt my mind try to black out on me.

Karin: "hn...that's a nice head of hair you got there...but Sasuke likes change and you love Sasuke right? so how about I help you out there.."

My eyes widened and I struggled to move as the tall girl stomped on my back and two more held down my arms and legs.

Sakura: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Karin: "SHUT UP! BEFORE I REALLY CUT YOUR EARS OFF!, don't let her move! this'll be quick"

I started to shake immensly trying to get them to move as Karin grabbed a chuck of my hair and.

snip.

snip.

snip..

...snip...

...snip

My eyes widened as I saw pieces of my hair fall in front of my eyes..

Sakura: "m...my hair..my-y h-hair.."

My precious long hair that everyone in my family adored...

_flashback_

_Sasuke: "your hair.."_

_Sakura: "what about it?'_

_Sakura: 'it always smells like strawberries"_

_Sakura: 'hahah I know I was actually thinking about cut-"_

_Sasuke: "NO! don't...don't ever cut it, I love your long hair, it makes you all that more beautiful...it's so very beautiful"_

_He moved my hair to his lips before pulling me in for a kiss_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura: "you...fucking...BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL MURDER YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Karin: "Like how Orochimaru did to your useless parents?"

boom.

...

..

.

she did NOT just bring that up.

Sakura: "what did you..."

Karin: "isn't that why you went into a state of depression Sakura? you started going crazy because your stupid parents got them selves-"

Sakura: "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY YOU FUCKING SLUTTY BITCHHHHH!"

I managed to kick her friend in the face as I pounced onto Karin and started punching her over and over in the face

Karin: "OH MY GOD GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!"

Sakura: "FUCK OFF! I'm going to kill you right here and now hehehe"

I couldn't control all that anger I said built inside of me anymore it was agonizing and painful for me to hold back anymore and it's all because she was asking for it. I threw back her broken glasses and managed to punch her a couple more times before her friends ran over and threw me back against the wall

I could barely hear the sounds of other people screaming from outside the bathroom, over my own rapid beating heart.

I tried to move but they locked my arms tightly

Karin walked over with her scissors again and tilted my head up

Karin: "you said you're not fake right?" she spat some blood out of her mouth and smiled "well you know what stereotypes do right?...enjoy the pain you like to oh so tenderly show off Sakura"

what is she...?

Before I had the chance to even _think_ about what she was doing I felt her slit my wrist, I looked down to see my wrist bleed...

I was in a state of shock as I watched my blood

drip...

drip..

drip.

drip...

...drip

Her and her friends laughed as she slit again and again and I looked up at her..

this bitch is asking for a death wish.

drip

drip.

It stung like hell, as I felt the open wounds suck in the salty air I wanted to scream and cry from this pain

I wanted to push them away but my mind was in a state of shock...I never felt this kind of sinister pain before..

drip..

my blood was just falling down my wrists

How do I respond to something like this?...

as much as it hurt I wasn't going to show it no matter what...I wasn't going to show any kind of pain I'm feeling from this..

My legs were weak and I felt my body limp over..I was just...

...speechless.

Karin: "there now you'll have scars to show off now to...hahaha how does it feel Sakura, painful isn't it?"

She smiled as she crossed her arms and moved away

Karin: "keep her here while I go find Sasuke."

the second she walked away I looked at her friends and smiled.

Sakura: "are you done?"

girls: "huh?"

I twisted my wrists out of their hands and slammed them both against the wall.

I grabbed one by the hair and threw her into the stall while I watched the short one try to run away

I walked over to her as she started to tremble.

I could hear everyone asking what was going on in the bathroom as I grabbed the little by HER hair and kicked her so hard she flew out the door and onto the floor.

I flew the door open and walked closer to the short one ignoring the sudden fearful gasps.

Everyone was asking what the fuck was going around as I looked for Karin.

I'm tired of this bitch...I'm so tired...

I took in a deep breath as I felt the other kid's stare down at me..

in a state of shock.

If I'm going down, I'm taking this whore down with me.

I looked to my right and saw Karin start walking faster

Sakura: "Karin..."

I saw her glance back at me as our eyes locked in place.

I shook my wrists to remove the dripping blood before I started to run after her as I heard the 50 other feet run after me..knowing they're going to witness a show today.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: helloooooooo it's been a while I know! TT^TT sorry for the slow update I've been writing my new Sasu/Saku fanfic and I kept telling myself I'd get to this! so here it is, v-v hope you liked it thank you SO much for the 109 reviews WOW! :'D thanks so much it makes me so happy logging on here to see people like the things I write :'3 i'm writing ch 32 as well as ch 5 for my other story so care with me as I try to update soon! love you-until next chapter my lovelies-Hclessthanthree xx**


	32. Chapter 32-For All I Know

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 32: For All I Know**

* * *

_Sakura...Sakura_

I was panting, and sweating as ran as quick as I could to school

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto: "Sasuke SASUKE GET YOUR ASS UP WE CAN'T CONTROL SAKURA!-"_

_**End of Flashback**_

What was he talking about?...

I drove to the front of the school and looked to see it was completely empty.

_Shit..._

I ran into the school to see the halls, classrooms, everything was fucking empty!

My heart was pounding like crazy, and I couldn't keep control..

_My Sakura.._

I ran towards the back of the school and looked to see crows, hoards, groups of people all surrounded..

What the fuck is going on?...

I ran around as everyone was either afraid, or shocked...I didn't know who to turn to..

all of a sudden I heard Naruto call me over

Naruto: "SASUKE SASUKEEEEEE!"

I turned around to see Naruto jumping over for my attention, immediately afterwards peoples heads were turn to me...whispering my name, wondering where I was..

I ran towards Naruto and I didn't even have to ask him as he grabbed me by arm and dragged me over to where I saw something that made my heart completely stop...

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

Her hair was cut...she was bruised, sweaty, dirty, and stained with blood.

She was crying as she stood there shaking like crazy.

Sasuke: "Sakura!"

Sakura: "Sasuke?..." She turned to me as I ran over to her..

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

I was crying already, I didn't even feel them burn my eyes as I ran over to her and tried to walk to her but she moved away flinching from my touch..

_**Pang..**_

Sasuke: "Sakura?..."

Sakura: "no..don't come near me.."

_**Ba-thump.**_

Sasuke: "Sakura it's me.."

Sakura: "stay away from me Sasuke...stay"

I tried to take a step closer but she started screaming and begging me to get away from her..

_What happened to her?..._

Sasuke: "Sakura I-"

She fell to the floor and covered herself and told me to stay away..

I did nothing more but stare at her in confusion as Pain, and Kakashi ran over to her side.

Pain turned around and walked over to me with killer intent in his eyes

Pain: "Uchiha! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY SISTER UCHIHA?!"

I ignored his screams and threats as I watched Kakashi slowly pick Sakura up and carry her away.

He pushed me but I didn't move..

Pain: "TELL ME SASUKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

I felt my tears continue to stream down as I watched the ambulance come by and put Sakura inside and took her away.

He pushed me again and I fell to my knees...not moving a bit..not a gesture not a scream

I looked down to see my whole body shaking...in _fear _..

it was actually afraid for the first time in my life..

Sasuke: "Sak..Sakura"..

I looked at the ambulance and started to run after it, only to have Pain, my friends, and the rest of the school ran after me.

Naruto: "Sasuke stop! SASUKE STOP! KIBA!"

Kiba: "I'm on it!"

_I had to get away from these guys I need to see her, I need to know what happened, I need to know why she wants me to get away from her_

I kept running, as I watched some of them run across the street and over to me

Pain got in front of me

Pain: "Uchiha you need to start talking"

Sasuke: "GET OUT OF MY WAY PAIN!"

Pain: " NOT TILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Sasuke: "YOU THINK I KNOW!? YOU THINK I HAVE A FUCKING CLUE AS TO WHY MY GIRLFRIEND'S IN THE STATE OF INSANITY?! YOU THINK IF I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO HER I WOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GO THIS MORNING?!"

His eyes widened in surprise as I pushed him out of my way

Sasuke: "STOP THINKING I'M OUT TO HURT HER PAIN, I'M NOT! I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HER! I LOVE YOUR SISTER AND I'M GOING TO KEEP LOVING HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

I pushed him and continued to run off when all of a sudden I felt a heavy load suddenly jump on me

Kiba: "Sasuke calm down alright?!"

Sasuke: "Get off me Kiba I'm warning you, get the FUCK off me!"

Kiba: "yeah yeah buddy just relax alright?"

Sasuke: "GET THE HELL OFF ME I HAVE TO SEE SAKURA!"

I started to elbow Kiba, and I knew I was hurting him but I couldn't control this feeling

my heart was beating faster than it has ever beaten before..I felt the veins in my head start to explode.

Sasuke: "Sakura...Sakura I'm coming"

Naruto: "keep him down Kiba!"

Kiba: "hurry up, the dude's jabbing my ribs pretty hard right now!"

I saw Naruto bend down and look at me

Sasuke: "Naruto get him off of me, Naruto I'm warning all of you, I will _**murder **_each and everyone of you if you don't get him off me!"

Naruto: "Sasuke...calm down okay?...let's just relax"

Sasuke: "did you see her Naruto?..DID YOU SEE MY GIRLFRIEND?! you want me to relax after seeing that?! what happened to her Naruto?!"

Naruto: "...I can't tell you till you calm down Sasuke.."

I was blinded by tears again

Naruto: "we'll take you to the hospital but they won't let you see her...we'll tell you then..as long as you agree not to go ..."

I couldn't control my breathing...I felt so uneasy it was killing me..

Pain: "what?"

Naruto: "Konan told me to tell you she's at the hospital so go to her"

Pain: "hn...Uchiha."

I looked up at him as he stared down at me.

Pain: "...my sister... if you didn't hurt her then who did?.."

Sasuke: "I don't know..."

He walked off with his gang as I promised Naruto I wouldn't run off

Naruto: "I'd love to trust you but I can't...Neji"

Neji: "got it"

I felt Neji cuff my hands together as they picked me up off the floor...

I heard Naruto's other words but nothing was coming into my head..

I heard a car drive up near us and they put me inside..

We drove over to the hospital E.R parking lot.

I was fighting for them to uncuff me but they wouldn't...Naruto wouldn't even let me out the car before making me swear I wouldn't go berserk.

Sasuke: "fine...I won't just let me go..."

Naruto: "stay calm..just for her sake."

They uncuffed me as we walked into the E.R and asked for Sakura's name.

The nurse sadly looked at me and began to cry.

Nurse: "..sorry Sasuke-kun Sakura's in critical condition"

_**Ba-Thump**_

Nurse: "her arms were slit up to her elbows.. and she's bruised..we're not sure when you'll be able to see her"

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

I felt my legs give out..

Naruto: "Sasuke come sit...we'll see her when she gets out."

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

My eyes were burning again as I watched all of the nurses start to cry for Sakura..

Sasuke: "..thank you..please let me know when I'll get to see her..."

I couldn't even walk properly as I felt Naruto hold me up and bring me over to the chairs.

I heard the guys mumble something about the girls still crying back at school. Naruto agreed to let them go and he'd stay back and keep me company.

Naruto: "Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "tell me what happened..."

Naruto: "...Sasuke ahh..it seems as though Karin.."

_**Ba-Thump**_

Naruto: "Karin jumped Sakura in the bathroom and chopped her hair off...some of the girls were holding her and slit her wrists..and when Karin ran off...Sakura managed to run after her...things started getting bad from there.."

Sasuke: "why didn't anyone call me?..."

Naruto: "...we were too busy trying to calm Sakura down...She actually got a hold of Karin...it was really bad...a few minutes later it got quiet and Karin walked of the room they were fighting in...Karin told something Sakura that made Sakura completely crazy...and then..."

He sighed and covered his face as he handed me the phone

Sasuke: "what's this?..."

Naruto: "...watch the video..."

I gulped and sighed as I felt my heart start racing...

I unlocked his phone to see a video waiting for me...

Sasuke: "I'm not watching this Naruto just tell me"

Naruto: "I can't! just watch it Sasuke..."

I took in a deep breath and played the video...at first I was confused... there was nothing on the screen..then..suddenly Sakura and I appeared...that's when I realized where this was.

Sasuke: "the hotel room...Naruto what-..what is this?"

Naruto: "just keep watching..."

I watched the video play and I felt my heart completely stopped when I realized it was the night Sakura and I...

I felt my blood start to boil...my hand was shaking like mad man

Sasuke: "...who...who recorded this" I growled out

He stayed quiet as he took the phone from my hand

I turned to him and saw tears start streaming down my best friend's face.

Naruto: "...It was sent to everyone Sasuke."

_**BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP**_

Naruto: "Everyone...saw that...it was sent out like a virus...it just automatically played in everyone's phone"

I grabbed Naruto by the shirt and started to shake him

Sasuke: "Who sent the video Naruto?!...Karin...Was it Karin?! did she record us doing that?! did she send it?! NARUTO!"

Naruto: "Sasuke calm down okay? we don't know yet...bbut Sakura and everyone else thinks you recorded this...Sakura believes it because of the other things Karin said to her...no ones what made Sakura fall or how Karin broke her down but she did..."

Sasuke: "Karin...where's Karin.."

I'm going to MURDER that bitch...I don't give a fuck who she is or WHAT she is, I'm going to Kill her

I got up and headed towards the door but Naruto pulled me back

Sasuke: "let go of me Naruto!"

Naruto: "Sasuke calm down"

Sasuke: "I'll kill her! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

Naruto: "Sasuke! Security!"

I managed to push Naruto off but security guys ran after me and pushed me down again.

Sasuke: "Get off me!"

Naruto: "hold him down for a bit, I gotta make a call"

Sasuke: "NARUTO! I'll Kill you for this Naruto!"

Naruto: "I'm sorry Sasuke...this is for your own good."

Sasuke: "I'll kill you for this Naruto! I'll kill you for not letting me do something for Sakura! I'll Kill you!"

They dragged me off and shoved me inside the security car with cuffs on me again

I refused to sit down as they kept one of the security guys inside the car with me...the other one looked back and told me they were taking me home.

...I saw my mother crying as she ran out the house and over to me..

Mikoto: "my baby!"

They took the handcuffs off as my mother grabbed me in her arms and started to cry.

I didn't move I didn't budge...I just let her cry on me.

Mikoto: "Sasuke..Sasuke are you alright?! say something to mommy sweetie Sasuke!"

I felt her hand drag me to the house..they sat me down and asked me what happened but nothing..nothing came out my mouth

_Sakura thinks I did that...she thinks I actually did..._

Sasuke: "I have to see her"

Mikoto: "Sasuke?!"

I got my feet and ran towards the door only to have Itachi hold me down to the floor

Itachi: "Sasuke, Sakura's in critical condition! you can't see her!"

Sasuke: "I HAVE TO SEE HER ITACHI JUST BECAUSE YOU BROKE HER HEART DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN TOO!"

Itachi: "Sasuke just calm down, we'll take you as soon as they're done helping her!"

Sasuke: "let me go!"

Itachi: "Kaa-san call his friends, and tell Naruto to get over here!"

Mikoto: "right!"

Sasuke: "just get off!"

Itachi: "I'm not getting off you Sasuke, not until you clear your head!"

Sasuke: "GET OFF ME!"

Itachi: "Sasuke just calm down!"

Sasuke: "no!"

His grip was getting tighter as I tried to push him off I couldn't move my arms, I kicked him with my legs a couple times but it wasn't enough...

Itachi: "sorry I have to use this on you bro, Miki! get the packet from my room, quick!"

I kicked him once more and managed to get him off me but I was too late when I saw all the guys, my friends, and my brothers friends run into the house completely surrounding me.

Sasuke: "get out of my way!"

Naruto: "Sasuke."

Sasuke: "shut up! we're not friends anymore"

Naruto: "that's not fair Sasuke, we're just trying to help you!"

Sasuke: "you wanna help?! THEN SHOW SAKURA TO ME! TAKE ME TO HER!"

Naruto: "not in the state you're in..now sit down Sasuke"

Sasuke: "no! get out of my way!"

Naruto: "Sorry buddy but you need to sleep!"

Sasuke: "what?"

I turned around and immediately saw a fist come right to my face, causing me to black out for a bit.

.I opened my eyes halfway to see Itachi over me.

Itachi: "sorry little brother..you need to rest"

Sasuke: "what?!"

I felt him move a tissue over my mouth and suddenly my body felt limp..I couldn't move my body at all.

Itachi: "it's just to get you to sleep"

Sasuke: "no..Sakura...Saku..."

My eyes got heavier and heavier...and soon..I was out cold...

_blood...so much blood..Sakura..she was dripping in blood and tears.._

I felt my body barely move around as I squeezed my eyes shut

Sasuke: "Sakura?"

Naruto: "Sasuke...wake up"

Sasuke: "Sakura.."

Naruto: "Sasuke...SASUKE!"

I forced my eyes to open and shot up from my bed...and looked to see all my "friends" sitting near me..my mother was crying...

it's been a week since Sakura's been in the hospital and we've been trying every single day to go see her...I'm dying here and no one understood just how bad this was for me..

Sasuke: "where..why why am I here?.how did I?"

Naruto: "Sasuke just calm down alright...? we got word that Sakura woke up...I asked Kakashi he said you can go see her..."

and that was more than enough for me to jump to my feet and run out the door having the guys follow after me

Sasuke: "My keys, where are my keys?!"

Naruto: "ahh Gaara's going to drive...you're in no condition to drive Sasuke..."

My head was hurting like Hell right now and I felt extremely dizzy, yet I didn't care I had to see her..I needed to see..

Naruto: "come on.."

They led me to the car and I frantically sat in the car as we rushed over to the hospital.

Before they even finished parking the car, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door, as I ran inside the building that was keeping her captive from me.

My lungs were burning from the sudden rush but I managed to ask if I was allowed to see her.

They nodded their heads and handed me a pass with the room number as I made my way down the hall hearing the guys scream after me to calm down

_She's okay...she's going to be okay.._

I ran down, hall after hall, made turn after turn until I reached her room...

Sasuke: "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked over at me with tears streaming down his face..he faintly smiled at me as he got up from his seat

Sasuke: "Kakashi ...where...where's Sakura?"

Kakashi: "she's passed out right now she needs to rest.."

Sasuke: "I didn't send that vid Kakashi I wouldn't ever-"

Kakashi: "I know I know...thank God Pain doesn't know about it..if he seen it...God I don't know what would've happened...but everyone else saw it...it really got to her head...doctors told me if Sakura didn't rush here at the time she didn't she would've.."

He took in a deep breath and covered his mouth

Kakashi: "...she's really unstable right now"

Sasuke: "I know but let me just see her please...I just need to see that she's okay"

Kakashi sighed as he looked at me..I know I looked a mess and that's because I was...I felt my whole body trembling in anxiety and fear.

Kakashi: "alright...you can see her"

Before he even had the chance to tell me I opened her door and ran into see her sleeping.

_Sakura.._

I slowly walked over to her...she was pale...they cleaned off the dirt from her face...I looked down to see her entire arm was bandaged..

I felt tears burn my face again I was choking as I saw her arms..

I never felt this way before...this fear and anger before..

She was asleep but it was still killing me..my chest was aching like Hell..

If this is what it feels like to just have someone you love in pain I can't imagine what she felt when her parents passed away...

I walked even closer to her an hesitated to touch her ...

I leaned over and just before I got the chance to kiss her, her emerald eyes shot open and she gasped really loud

Sakura: "huh?!"

I was taken aback by her suddenly waking up and moved a bit back as she sat up on her seat.

Sakura: "Sas-Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "Sakura.."

I stepped closer but she flinched and sunk into her bed making me take another step back..

Sakura: "...ah-...Sasuke."

She smiled at me as I watched her sit up and cry.

Sakura: "can I ask you something Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

I stepped closer but she moved her hand up making me move back again

Sakura: "I didn't ask you to come closer...I asked if I can ask a question"

_**Pang.**_

Sasuke: "if it's about the video then I had nothing to do with it Sakura"

Sakura: "...I want to believe that Sasuke...I honestly do..but"

Sasuke: "but what?! you think I'd do something like that to you Sakura? huh do you?"

Sakura looked at me as she looked away and wiped her eyes.

Sakura: "...I'll ask you about the video after you're done answering these questions first.."

Sasuke: "okay..."

Sakura: "Karin told me your feelings for me were fake from the start...is that true?"

_Was she for real? was this girl really asking me this?..._

Sasuke: "of course they were real from the start Sakura.."

Sakura: "really?"

Sasuke: "yeah..."

Sakura: "then can you explain this to me?..."

she grabbed the phone that was sitting on her bedside table and unlocked it...we sat there in silent as she played something for me to listen to.

_Sasuke: "She's way too confident and she doesn't see she's really sunk deep."_

_Kiba: "gotta admit though she's still pretty hot..even when she's angry."_

_Karin: "I look way better than her Kiba, you're blind, and you have bad taste."_

_Ino: "Just because you're easy doesn't make you good looking." _

_Sasuke: "tsk, I don't care about any of that..I just need to find a way to shut that mouth of hers."_

_Karin: "I want to teach her a lesson too Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke: "she never admitted she didn't like me..." _

_Karin: "Fucking flip flopping hoe! Sasuke you better do something about her because I really want her to leave school!"_

_Sasuke: "me too, at this point she'll make me lose my chance at a soccer scholarship for Konoha University. She needs to get the hell out."_

_Naruto: "wow Teme this is the longest you ever talked about a girl."_

_Sai: "Yeah are you sure you're not the one that likes her?" _

_Sasuke: " yeah right, You think a guy like me is going to fall for someone so ugly, and bitchy?"_

_Guys: "Yes."_

_Sasuke: "well I don't, it's just fun messing with her, but right now I'm not trying to mess with her I'm trying mess-her-up. She's going to have Tsunade cancel my chances at that scholarship and theres no way in Hell am I giving that chance up...and I got the perfect plan." _

_Karin: "What's the plan Sasuke?! Tell me I want to help!"_

_Sasuke: "It's easy, I just make her fall in love with me."_

_Naruto: "hahahaha you're a dumbass! you think she's going to fall in love with you?! HAHAHA! do you even KNOW yourself? you made her cry TWICE Teme, I'm pretty sure you're number one on her hit list hahahahaha!"_

_Sasuke: "if she does then she'll be too busy trying to please me to do anything harmful to me and my chances at KU. It sounds stupid but I'm pretty sure it'll work...I just need to figure out how."_

_Karin: "...I don't like that idea mmmm don't you have anything else?!" _

_Sasuke: "Relax Karin, I won't hook up with her, if I do then it'll all be a joke. I just need to make her see that I'm the better person, and stronger person in this fight, and in the end she's going to be begging ME to save her ass. If she becomes one of those crazy fangirls then all my worries are over."_

_Shikamaru: ".that's kind of harsh don't you think?"_

_Karin: "ugh...it's as if talking about her was bad enough." _

...I was speechless..

I saw her cry and laugh as she looked up at me..

Sakura: "..well...?"

Sasuke: "I..it was awhile ago Sakura..at first I-"

Sakura: "...at first? so in the beginning..you?"

Sasuke: "no Sakura I fell in love with you long before all this believe me..."

Sakura: " how can I Sasuke?... you said something like that about me...I mean..."

Sasuke: "who gave this to you?.."

Sakura: "Karin...so tell me Sasuke..please tell me this is all made up..."

Sasuke: "I..."

I didn't know what to say to her...besides the fact that this was long ago

Sasuke: "this was before I got to know you Sakura...so much I mean _so much _since that happened"

She just began to cry into her hands as she struggled to breathe

Sasuke: "Sakura I.."

Sakura: "Sasuke we have to break up..."

_**BA-THUMP**_

_No..not this.._

Sasuke: "No Sakura.."

Sakura: "we have to Sasuke.."

She was choking on her words again as she loudly cried into her hands.

I walked up to her and turned her towards me, holding her shoulders firmly in place.

Sasuke: "why..?"

Sakura: "...Sasuke I can't be with you anymore"

Sasuke: "why?! WHY?!"

Sakura: "please listen Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "okay go ahead, explain.."

Sakura: "...Karin..you can come in now.."

_**BA-THUMP...**_

I slowly turned to see Karin slowly walk in..and look right at me.

Sasuke: "you.." I growled out and she flinched back and started to cry.

Sakura: "Sasuke stop!"

Sasuke: "this is all your fault Karin..."

I stepped closer to her but Sakura stopped me once again

Sakura: "Sasuke don't touch her!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...was Sakura crazy..

I slowly turned around to see Sakura angrily look at me

Sakura: "don't...touch her."

This was hysterical.

Sasuke: "this BITCH nearly killed you and you're telling me not to _hurt _her?...are ...are you..."

Sakura: "crazy?..yeah...I probably am..but please don't hurt her"

Sasuke: "why?! Why won't you let me tear this bitch apart?! give me one good reason"

Sakura: "Karin...has a baby inside of her..."

She took in a deep breath and let out a couple more tears before she looked over at me and bursted out crying "and.." -hic- "and..." -hic, hic- "it might be yours..."

_what?..._

I fell to my knees and stared right at Sakura..

Sasuke: "hah...HAHAHAHA you're kidding..right...?"

Karin: "no Sasuke... that night you came to my apartment..."

Sasuke: "what night?"

Karin: "the day Sakura ran out of the break room in my mom's boutique..you came over that night and..." she moved her hand over her mouth "I...I tried so hard to figure things out but I couldn't...and I kept trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen..."

_...What's happening to me?..._

I looked over at Sakura and Karin to see they both began to cry into their hands as I completely gave out and sat on the floor...trying to register everything that just happened...

_What's happening to my life?..._

* * *

**HappyCrayon: ... :/...I can't stop crying...:'x..thanks for the support...see you in my next chapter-Hclessthanthree xx**


	33. Chapter 33- I Swear, I Sworn

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 33: I Swear, I Sworn**

* * *

Sasuke: "that's not my kid..Sakura, I swear to Kami that's _**not **_my kid"

Karin: "Sasuke...we don't know yet"

Sasuke: "you shut up! this is all because of you!"

I looked over at Sasuke who looks like he's in a completely whole different world...I never seen his eyes so red from tears before.

Sasuke: "Come on Sakura you _**know **_what she's like, of course she's lying, she fucks a different guy every day"

Sakura: "yeah but one of those guys was you Sasuke..look at her"

We both turned over to Karin who was staring down at her stomach...

God I almost kicked her in the stomach...I almost kicked her while she had an innocent little baby inside of her..

She's broken down and afraid...and I had no idea what she was going through until we were inside the gym alone.

_**Flashback**_

_Karin: "SAKURA STOP PLEASE!"_

_.heh..now she's begging huh..._

_She's done for Sakura, come on just one more kick and she's going to go FLYING _

_I walked over to Karin, my sweat, blood and tears dripping down onto the freshly waxed floor of our gymnasium _

_I've had enough of her games and enough of her charades.._

_Karin: "Stop..Sakura stop please I beg you"_

_Sakura: "you...you've done nothing but hurt me since I came why?"_

_Karin: "be-because...I saw Sasuke look at you the second you came...I-I knew he liked you till the very start"_

_Sakura: "so you would stoop so low from your jealousy to hurt me?"_

_I grabbed her leg and dragged her close to me._

_Karin: "STOP! please Sakura stop!" _

_Sakura: "no thanks...I've been waiting to do this since the very first day I met you!"_

_I pulled my leg back but the second I did she screamed._

_Karin: "MY BABY! please don't! Don't kick me please, my baby's inside of me!"_

_**Ba-thump**_

_Baby?.._

_Sakura: "what?"_

_Karin: "my...my baby...don't, don't hurt my baby."_

_My eyes widened as I looked down to finally notice she's been covering her stomach since the very beginning.._

_I felt my legs give out and I suddenly sat in front of her when I watched her start to beg_

_Karin: "please Sakura...I I don't know what else to do"_

_Sakura: "huh?"_

_Karin: "...I can't think of anything else...please help me"_

_...help..Karin..?'_

_Sakura: "you nearly killed me and now you're asking for my help...do you hear yourself?.."_

_Karin: "I'm desperate Sakura...I'm in desperate need of help..."_

_Sakura: "why..."_

_Karin: " my baby...I don't know who the father is..my parents kicked me out...I have no place to go...please don't take the only thing I have left from me..."_

_She was clutching her stomach tightly as she looked up at me, afraid and confused.._

_I felt my whole body limp when I looked over to see she wasn't lying._

_Sakura: "...you don't know who the father is?..."_

_Karin: "no...I..I'm not sure...I've been trying to figure out on my own for 2 months but I can't...I'm worried it might be Sasuke..or some other guy...I don't know I'm so afraid..."_

_**BA-THUMP BA-THUMP**_

_Sasuke?.._

_Sakura: "why would it be Sasuke...?"_

_..._

_Karin: "...Sasuke and I did sleep together once more before you got together..."_

_Sakura: "...you're lying"_

_Karin: "I'M NOT! That's why I was trying to get rid of you because I was too afraid to lose Sasuke! I told him we needed to talk but he kept blowing me off! I knew if you weren't in the picture, Sasuke would've accepted this baby whether it be his or not!"_

_...Sasuke might be a father?..._

_Sakura: "...Sasuke...'"_

_Karin: "I was just going insane Sakura...I beg you...please don't hurt me anymore..I wasn't thinking I just didn't know how to ask for help, or who to go to"_

_Sakura: "...then why did you do all this to me?"_

_I showed her my wrists..and her eyes grew open.._

_Karin: "I don't...I don't know...I don't know anything"_

_Sakura: "...I don't believe you..this is all an act isn't it?"_

_Karin: "NO IT'S NOT! It's not I swear on this child's life! I don't know what I'm doing to myself or to others I just need some peace! I need help ...please help me..."_

_She started to cry...not any kind of cry I usually seen from her...it was real..._

_Karin: "please help me find this baby's father...please I have no one else to turn to..."_

_...what do I do?..._

_I pulled her into my arms as she started to cry louder and louder...it was for the first time in my life that I actually felt bad for her_

_Karin: "I'll repay back for everything I've done wrong to you I swear...I'm sorry I'm so very sorry I don't know what else to say...but I'm desperate I need someone, I know you'll help me..please I beg you...help me find him."_

_I rubbed her back as she sniffed and cried into my arms..._

_I felt my head completely daze out and I was confused..._

_Sakura: "...you did so much to me...and that video.."_

_Karin: "what video?"_

_I looked at her completely shocked when I handed her my phone she looked down and her eyes were completely open_

_Karin: "...this, I didn't do this..." She looked up at me and started to shake her head_

"_I wasn't even there for the most part of that trip, I ditched this resort and started to trace my clues again...to look for baby's father..."_

_Sakura: "...what?..you didn't..?"_

_Karin: "no...I swear I didn't..you gotta believe me"_

_..._

_if she didn't then..._

_Sasuke?.._

_Sakura: "Sasuke..did he?..."_

_Karin: "...I don't know..."_

_We sat there on the floor when I looked over at her phone and scrolled through her vids to see if she got the same video but she didn't...but I noticed something interesting inside..._

_what's this?..._

_I clicked on the video as it started to play...and God was I regretting it now..._

_I stared at it as I tapped Karin's leg._

_Sakura: "Karin what's this?"_

_I looked over to see she's passed out_

_Sakura: "Karin?...Karin?! Karin wake up!..KARIN!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I know Sasuke's not the father...I know that, I'm sure Karin knows that...but...what if he is?..

Sakura: "Sasuke...Karin isn't planning anything"

Sasuke: "you believe her now?! after all the SHIT, she's done to you, to me, to US you believe her!?"

Sakura: "..yeah..."

Karin: "...I have to go take my medicine...I'll be back"

I watched Karin look at me sadly as she sadly looked over at Sasuke and then walked away..

Sasuke: "you honestly think that I fucked this whore long enough to make her pregnant"

Sakura: -sigh- "Sasuke..come here.."

Sasuke: "no, I'm pissed off at you for even thinking that I might be the father of her kid."

Sakura: "come here Sasuke, I can't get up to walk over to you"

He growled as he ran his hand through his hair and walked over to me.

I sat up slowly and took his hand..it was steaming hot compared to mine..

Sakura: "I love you..."

Sasuke: "then why did you say you wanted to break up with me?"

Sakura: "...Sauske I lost a lot of blood, after having an epic war with my worst enemy who I gave into after figuring out she was pregnant and the fact that you might be her kid's dad...along with those videos...Sasuke...did you record us?...just tell me the truth"

He looked right at me and glared.

Sasuke: "you think I'm that low?...you think I'd do something like that?...it was Karin!"

Sakura: "no it wasn't!"

Sasuke: "how do you believe her?!'

Sakura: "because I just do! only because she looked like I was going to stab her to death right there and then when I asked her!...along with the video I just played for you...I found it in her phone..I wanted to ask her but she passed out on me.."

I leaned over and placed my head right on his chest and felt my tears start to drip down

Sakura: "you know you're not the father, I know you're not the father, I'm sure Karin doesn't want you to be, but...Sasuke what if you are?...what if our luck is so bad that, that small chance of her having your kid happens?...it's why I feel like if we just take a break and help her this whole thing will pass.."

Sasuke: "what will us breaking up do for her?..."

I looked up at him and touched his face gently..

Sakura: "...if we break up and not have any ties with each other, and we find out your the dad then..."

Sasuke: "stop saying that! I know I'm not the dad, I'm not that careless Sakura! There's no way I can be the father for that kid!"

Sakura: "then what do we do for her?"

Sasuke: "let her deal with her own problems!"

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "I can't believe you're talking like this, do you know where you are Sakura?! you're in the HOSPITAL! because of her! because she almost KILLED YOU! and you're acting like she's your one sincere friend now!"

Sakura: "I know! okay!? but she asked for my help! what do I do?!"

Sasuke: "dump her! tell her to fuck off! laugh at her!"

Sakura: "like how she did with me?..."

...He looked at me as his eyes slightly widened and mellowed out..I know I got to him by saying that but I honestly didn't know what to do.

Part of me wanted to just tell her, sorry but you figure this out, this is your Karma but everytime I think about that kid not knowing who his dad is it drives me crazy...

Sasuke: "...I hate you" he mumbled as he laid his head down on my thigh and moved his forearm over his eyes.

Sasuke: "you given me nothing but potential heart attacks all week..and now you think I'm some kid's dad...glad to know what you think of me..."

Sakura: "...need I remind you what I've gone through this passed week."

Sasuke: "..still...you accuse me of faking out this relationship, accuse me of cheating, and accuse me of this...you expect me to forgive you?"

I moved his arm and looked down at him and smiled.

Sakura: "you love me..."

Sasuke: "I don't."

Sakura: "you do..."

My tears started to fall onto his cheek as I watched his eyes get watery themselves.

Sasuke: "how can I get you to believe me?..."

Sakura: "help me..."

Sasuke; "with what?"

Sakura: "help me find that baby's father Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "I'm not going to help anyone until you apologize to me about accusing me"

Sakura: "I wasn't accusing you Sasuke I was questioning you...when I seen all that...I didn't know what to think...I walked out the gym and all of a sudden everyone was watching that video still, everyone was playing it and wouldn't stop...they seen me..they seen us together bare...and it was right before you came...so I just didn't want you near me...I was going completely crazy..."

Sasuke: "stop...just stop you're making my head hurt...I can't think straight right now.."

Sakura: " she didn't do it...and I believe that"

Sasuke: "...she's a really good actress Sakura"

Sakura: "yeah but she swore on her baby Sasuke..."

...He fell quiet as he looked up at me and wiped my tears

Sakura: "I feel bad for her..."

Sasuke: "...so you're letting go of me because you feel bad for someone...someone who's made you nothing but miserable since the day you came to school..."

Sakura: "look who's talking..'

Sasuke: "I had my reasons..I was jealous"

Sakura: "so was she..."

He sighed again and sat up

Sasuke: "..what now?"

Sakura: "I don't know...my head hurts"

Sasuke: "wanna go to sleep for a bit?"

Sakura: " no...I've been sleeping all week."

Sasuke: "Sakura are you still breaking up with me?..."

I looked at him...I saw just how miserable he looked...I don't know what was running through his mind when I exploded on him...

Sakura: "...I'm just scared"

Sasuke: "look..." He took my hand and put it over his heart.

Sasuke: "I gave this to you long before you knew...I've gone through so much pain for you...I never thought I'd do or say half the stuff that I said...I know I love you, and I know I'm not that kid's baby and whether you believe me or not.."

Sakura: "I do! I promise you Sasuke I do believe you..but..."

Sasuke: "but what?"

Sakura: "but what if?"

Sasuke: "no Sakura there is no but what ifs okay? I never did anything that intense with her...you can say let's break up all you want..I'm not leaving you"

He got up and kissed me gently before he slowly let go of my hand.

Sasuke: "I'm not that kid's dad, I didn't mess around with you, I'm not lying to you, and I'm not breaking up...whether you want to believe me or not that's up to you.."

Sakura: "where are you going?"

I saw him walk towards the door as he looked right at me

Sasuke: "...I'll come back and see you when your mind is clear...I'm in some dying need of sleep...oh and yeah I'm going to go home and think about how my girlfriend's accusing me of shit I didn't do..."

_**Pang**_

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "no no...it's fine...don't worry about it...I know it's because you _love _ me right?"

_**Pang**_

Sakura: "stop talking like that.."

Sasuke: "..oh sorry, I won't hurt your feelings...you need that fighting spirit to help the girl who just tried to _kill _you..okay well you have fun with that.."

_**Pang**_

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "...call me when you have your priorities straight..."

he walked out the room as I sat there staring at the spot he was just standing at..

_Sasuke.._

I felt my whole body shake as Kakashi walked into the room

Kakashi: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "Sasu...ke?..."

Kakashi: "Sakura...calm down okay.."

Sakura: "he's really mad at me.."

I clenched the sheets as my older brother came closer and put his arms around me.

Kakashi: "he's just a little upset...everyone's been telling me how Sasuke has been unstable...he was going crazy for you..."

Sakura: "I'm so confused..."

Kakashi: "I know...you'll get through this.." He hugged me tightly as I cried into his arms...feeling all that hurt and pain come back into me

_I'm sorry Sasuke...I just know how to approach all this...please don't hate me.._

**3 days later...**

I'm finally being discharged after spending a couple more days resting here...

I was just refreshed myself from the bathroom when I came out to see all my friends standing there

Ino: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "Ino..guys..."

Ino began to cry as she came over and attacked me with a giant hug...having all the girls follow right after her.

Sakura: "everyone"

Girls: "Sakuraaaaa!"

Ino: "are you okay Sakura?..."

Sakura: "yeah I'm fine now..."

They sniffed and wiped their eyes as I looked over at the guys stand there with their arms open

Naruto: "our turn.."

I ran over to them and ran into their arms and began to cry as I felt them squeeze me tightly in our group hug.

It wasn't until I let go that I realized that Sasuke wasn't around

Sakura: "Sasuke...where is he?..."

Suddenly everyones face grew grim as they all looked away avoiding any eye contact with me.

Sakura: "guys?.."

Naruto: "ahh...Teme said he had stuff to do so he couldn't...make it..."

Sakura: "...he's still mad at me isn't he?..."

Shikamaru: "sorry Sakura...we couldn't get him to come..we tried to drag him here but he slipped away..."

Sakura: "..ahh it's okay...I'll try to see him later.."

Ino: "Sakura your hair..."

I smiled at her as I slowly touched my hair

Sakura: "ahh yeah..it's bad I know"

Ino: "sit down, let me fix it"

I sat down as Ino looked around for a pair of scissors when we all heard a faint knock on my door

Sakura: "come in"

Karin: "Sakura..."

Everyone's head turned towards Karin as she slowly walked over to me.

I watched them glare at her with their eyes, piercing their hate onto her...

Sakura: "what is it Karin?"

Karin: "...I wanted to just say congratz on being discharged today..."

Sakura: "ahh thanks..."

Karin: "hm...well um I'll see you..."

She looked around at everyone before turning to me, I sadly smiled at her as she waved goodbye and left.

They all turned to me as I took out a deep breath

Sakura: "don't look at me like that..."

Naruto: "It's hard not to when you're suddenly being nice to her... after all she's done to you..."

I didn't know how to reply back to Naruto as I kept quiet and let Ino snip my hair to even it out..

We talked for a while before Pain and Kakashi came over to come take me home...all throughout the drive I sat there and thought of how Sasuke didn't come visit me ...

I know I upset him but I still...would've been nice to see him...

I walked into the house and looked over to see Konan sitting on the sofa with a party hat on her head.

Konan: "Sakura! congratz on being discharged!"

I ran over and kissed her cheek as she placed a hat on top of my head.

Sakura: "haha Onee-chan thank you" I looked down to see how her stomach was getting bigger.

Sakura: "Onee-chan do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Konan: "not yet, we have to wait one more week!"

Sakura: "kyaaaa! I'm excited"

Konan: "hmm...me too.."

She rubbed her belly as she looked over at me and smiled.

Konan: "...I know what you're doing for Karin...I get it..everyone's giving you hate for it but I support you Sakura..."

Sakura: "thank you.."

Konan: "help her, ...help her even if it kills you..I can't imagine what it'd feel like not knowing who the father of your child is..."

She touched my cheek as a sparkling, beautiful tear dripped down her face

Konan: "I'd want someone to help me too..."

Sakura: "I'll do my best Onee-chan"

Konan: "I'm proud of you.."

I smiled at her as she kissed my cheek again and told me to go rest upstairs.

I looked over to see both my brothers wiping tears away from their eyes

Sakura: "are you guys okay?"

Kakashi: -sniiiiffffffffffff- "we're fine!"

Pain: -sniff sniff- "we're just so proud of you Sakura.."

Sakura: "Onii-chan.."

Kakashi/Pain: "Sakura..."

They pulled me into their arms and started to cry, really loud.

Kakashi: "we're so so proud of you Sakura!"

Pain: "if you need any help we'll be here for you"

Sakura: "I love you guys"

Kakashi/Pain: "we love you too"

They touched my hair and looked down at my arms...it was still bandaged but it wasn't hurting so much for the most part.

Sakura: "I'm fine okay?...but I think I need some rest."

Kakashi: "go to bed."

Sakura: "mmm!"

I kissed their cheeks and walked upstairs to my room

Sakura: "ahhhhhh I missed this place!"

I ran over to my bed and jumped on top of it and snuggled against the sheets.

I laid there for a while and tried to relax my body when I heard a faint knock on my door.

Sakura: "come in!"

The door opened halfway and I saw Pain's head pop in

Sakura: "Pain-niichan.."

Pain: "can we talk?"

I nodded my head and sat up as he walked over and sat on my bed.

Pain: "you sure you're okay?"

Sakura: "mhm, I'm feeling fine right now, what's up?"

Pain: "ahh...well I wanted to talk about Sasuke...with you..."

_Pain..talk about Sasuke?...well that's a first._

Sakura: "what about Sasuke?"

Pain: "...I don't think it was right for you to jump to conclusions so quick"

I was completely taken back by his words...my brother was actually defending Sasuke.

Sakura: "hm?..."

Pain: "...That Uchiha boy...he's a lot of things but he's not a low life..."

Sakura: "Onii-chan you're actually defending him..."

Pain: "yeah well!...the kid..." -sigh- "he did something no one would ever even imagine doing"

Sakura: "what?"

Pain: "heh.." he smirked and looked at me "he actually screamed in my face"

I saw him smile and I felt a laugh coming on as he touched my face gently

Sakura: "he did?...and _lived?"_

Pain: "hahaha yeah...it felt kind of good to have him do that...I hate to say this but he really loves you Sakura.."

**Ba-thump...**

Sakura: "..m...mhm I know...I love him too.."

Pain: "I don't think Sasuke's that kid's dad... I'm not sure what else happened but it really drove him crazy to see you like that, you shouldn't have said thing so quickly"

Sakura: "I was just frustrated..I didn't know how else to put my thoughts into words"

Pain: "...but still you should've explained yourself properly to the boy..."

Sakura: "I know, I know! I messed up but...but I still think ..what if that's really his kid."

Pain: -sigh- " If I learned anything from being with Konan all these years then I know that her words should always come first..and if she said she didn't do something then you believe her"

Sakura: "well what if you do but you can't shake the feeling of whether or not she might have to be with someone else?"

Pain: " Then...you just hope for the best..I'm not saying you're wrong...because Karin and Sasuke were together I'm just telling you, don't just push him away like that...believe it or not guys are vulnerable...he's hurting deep."

Sakura: "I know...I can't believe I hurt Sasuke like that...but I couldn't keep those feelings inside...what do I do?"

Pain: "talk to him...but don't push him away, try to compromise but keep in mind that he needs to feel comfortable too."

Sakura: "he's still mad at me..."

Pain: ".. see him anyway, he can't stay mad for long right?"

Sakura: "...what do I do if he doesn't agree to help me with the Karin thing..."

Pain: -sigh- "...I don't know.."

Sakura: "I hate this..." I leaned against my brother as he held me tightly and kissed my head

Pain: "just try to deal with it...you're a good kid for trying to help her, even after all that, but remember what she did to you Sakura...and remember what he went through for you...don't push him away like that again"

Sakura: "I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow...hey Oniichan"

Pain: "yeah?"

Sakura: "you like Sasuke don't you?"

Pain: "..."

Sakura: "don't you?"

Pain: "I don't hate him..."

Sakura: "so you like him?"

Pain: "no"

Sakura: "then why are you defending him?!"

Pain: "...I never seen you so happy before"

_**ba-thump...**_

Sakura: "mmm..."

Pain: "get some sleep, you'll talk to Sasuke in the morning"

Sakura: "okay...night Oniichan"

Pain: "goodnight Sakura.."

I watched him walk over to the door and smile at me just once more

Sakura: "oniichan...thank you"

Pain: "hn...anything for you Sakura...anything for you"

I smiled at him as he turned off the lights and let me fall into a somewhat good night sleep..

**The Next Day...**

I walked over to Sasuke's apartment that afternoon and waited a while...

_knock knock_

...

he wasn't answering the door.

Sakura: "Sasuke?"..

_knock knock_

Sakura: "Sasuke...open the door.."

I waited...and waited...and waited...

**3 hours later...**

I was sitting against the wall on the floor and finally decided to give up..

_He's still mad at me.._

Sigh..

What do I do?...

I ended up visiting everyone's house to look for him...and nothing Sasuke was nowhere to be found..

I walked over to the soccer field to see the guys just relaxing now since soccer season is over

I walked over and waved at Naruto

Sakura: "NARUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto: "SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!"

I ran over and looked to see them all happy to see me, haha I love these guys!

Naruto: "what are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

Sakura: "Sasuke...where's Sasuke?"

Suddenly their smile faded away and they all looked away from me...ugh he got them not to tell me

Sakura: "...he's avoiding me still..."

Naruto: "sorry Sakura-chan..Sasuke's still confused.."

Sakura: -sigh- "what do I do?...I need to talk to him"

I plopped onto the floor and sat down having them all follow after me.

Gaara: "Sasuke's been pissed all week...he still doesn't understand why you want to help Karin"

I looked up at them and sadly smiled.

Sakura: " I need to do this...okay...I just have to...and I'll need your help...please help me"

I bowed my head to them and I felt them crawl closer to me.

Gaara tilted my head up and faintly smiled at me.

Gaara: "...we'll think about it..."

Naruto: "it's not as easy as you make it sound...it's almost impossible to believe you want to help her"

Shikamaru: "yeah she put you through Hell"

I got up and clenched my fists

Sakura: "what she did to me has nothing to do with why I want to help her, that girl...she has no one right now...I know what it feels like to have nobody there for you! nobody to look at you and tell you I'm here for you! She may have done what she wanted with me but she has another life inside of her, I lost my father and my mother, I'm not letting that kid lose his father and possibly his mother just because I decided to hold a grudge...if you don't want to help me then fine!"

Naruto: "Sakura-chan"

Sakura: "forget it! I'll do it myself!"

I stormed off the field and found my way backing into the apartment building complex Sasuke was staying at..

_One more time...let me try one more time..._

Sakura: "Sasuke are you home?"

_knock, knock._

_..._

_..._

_nothing._

_hmph, figured...you can't hide from me for long Sasuke Uchiha_

_knock knock_

Sakura: "Sasuke open the door!"

I knocked once more and waited a while before deciding I'd come back later..when I heard the squeak of the door buz into my ear.

I turned around to see Sasuke standing there with his head towards the floor

Sasuke: "what do you want?"

Sakura: "can we talk?"

Sasuke: "what...did you come here to break me to even more pieces Sakura?"

Sakura: "no...Sasuke I just want to talk"

Sasuke: "well I don't'

_**Ba-thump**_

Sakura: "hm?..."

Sasuke: "I'm still mad at you Sakura.."

Sakura: "I know..I'm sorry Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "..sorry's not going to cut it."

_**Pang.**_

Sakura: "huh?..."

Sasuke: "get in"

He took my hand and yanked me inside the apartment and dragged me over to his bedroom...

Sakura: "Sasuke?..."

Sasuke: "shut up, I'm talking here"

My eyes widened as I watched him take his shirt off and walk over to me.

Sakura: "uh Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "didn't I tell you to shut up?"

I felt his hands gently push me back against his bed as he climbed up onto the bed and locked me right between his arms...I looked right into his eyes to see he had a hint of anger still lingered inside.

Sakura: "Sasuke?..."

Sasuke: "you..." he growled.. "you're...teh..._God_ I can't hate you..why can't I just hate you huh?"

My lips parted from surprise when I watched him narrow his eyes at him

Sasuke: "...I can't keep away from you.."

I felt his hands slide under my shirt as he gently pushed my shirt up as I felt him lightly peck my the nape of my neck...

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "..I can't break up with you Sakura..."

Sakura: "I know...I can't let go either..."

Sasuke: "then why did you say that Sakura why did you just break me like that?.."

Sakura: "because! Sasuke if you're the kid's dad then I can't stay with you, I'm going to have to leave you so you can focus on the baby!"  
Sasuke: "I keep telling you, that, that's not my kid!"

Sakura: "I believe you! I swear it Sasuke! I believe you! but I can't just shake off the fact that there is a chance that it might just be your kid! you did sleep with her!"

Sasuke: "I used protection God Damn it I'm not that careless!"

Sakura: "you didn't use it with me!"

Sasuke: "that's because I have no worries! Sakura if you ever get pregnant, even now if we just make love right now, and you wake up with a baby in your stomach in a couple weeks from now I'll stay by your side! Hell I'd be the happiest man in the world! but with her?! you think I'd do that with her?!"

Sakura: "You still never know Sasuke! I'm just saying it's a possibility! it doesn't mean I'm 100% right!"

Sasuke: "you won't be I promise you!"

Sakura: "Whether we like it or not you're still a suspect!"

Sasuke: "just shut up! shut up about this I didn't let you in so we can talk about this..I let you in because I'm in some dying need of touching you.."

I felt my cheeks flush as I watched him move down and kiss my neck

Sasuke: "I'm sorry I didn't see you...I was just frustrated.."

Sakura: "I waited for you.."

Sasuke: "I'm so sorry babe...I needed some time to cool off..I-.I can't lose you Sakura"

Sakura: "I can't lose you either..I don't want to..I want to make sure you're mine..."

Sasuke: "I am...I swear, and I sworn I'm only yours..."

I felt him gently lick up my neck and softly bite my bottom lip, it was sending soothing chills all over my body.

He moved down against me, pressing his lower half against me inch by inch..

I felt his hot breath tingle against my skin as he moved closer to my lips.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for him to kiss me...but he didn't.

I opened my emeralds to look to see Sasuke just staring at me with a very flustered look on his face.

Sakura: "what.."

Sasuke: "I'll help you..."

My eyes widened as I watched him get off me and sit up on the bed.

I shot up and crawled over to him

Sakura: "you'll help me?..really?..."

He kept his head down..and nodded

Sakura: "wha..why?..what made you change your mind?"

He looked at me and took my hand

Sasuke: "I'm not doing this for Karin, I'm doing this for you" suddenly his voice grew angry again as he pushed me back down and moved back over me

I pulled him against me and tightly held him in my arms

Sakura: "thank you...thank you so much Sasuke"

I couldn't hold my happy tears back as I felt him kiss me harder and faster his hands gently caressing every part of my body... as gentle as he was it was still hurting all the cuts and bruises I had on me...I couldn't help but flinch from the pain

I felt him push his body against mine when suddenly he stopped and looked at me

Sasuke: "let's stop...I'll probably end up hurting you"

He fell to the side and pulled me against him holding me tightly against his chest.

Sasuke: "I'll do what I can to help...but I'm not letting go of you Sakura, you can't split us up.."

Sakura: "...but Sasuke..we can't just push you out of the picture...even if it's a small chance you might be the dad...like a really small chance we have to still keep that in mind...so please don't forget that"

Sasuke: "fine as long as long as you remember that I'm only yours to hold Sakura..."

I looked up at him and kissed him gently.

Sakura: " I'll always know you love me...thank you for this Sasuke thank you so very much..."

Sasuke: " I told you I'm not helping her ...I'm doing this to prove a point, to show you just how stupid you sounded just by accusing me, I'm doing this to show you that I'm so fucking in love with you that it hurts, I'm doing this to show you that I'm everything I told you I was Sakura..."

Sakura: "a crazy jealous, stubborn, cocky, possessive smart ass, know it all who's clearly obsessed with me?"

Sasuke: "you got it" I felt his lips push back against mine as we tangled ourselves with each other..I moved my leg over his as he moved his over mine...his arm went under me as mine went over tongue wrapped around mine as our heartbeats fell into sync...

This guy is the only thing in my life that has brought me true happiness...I know with all my heart that he truly loves me...

I understand everything about him...how he talks, what he means..his movements..everything..

I want to help Karin because she has no one to help her...

Her and I..we're more alike than I thought...

...I hope to God I'm wrong when I think about Sasuke being her baby's...God please don't let it be true...

...Kami-sama please don't let our fates separate...

I beg you...

please don't make it so him and I have to let go...

I never want to let go..

...Sasuke...

I love you..

* * *

**HappyCrayon: TT^TT I know some of you were mad at me because I made Karin preggy with Sasuke possibly being the daddy but please bare with me, this isn't a typical story so . don't hate on me just yet, just read and journey along, you'll see which twist and turn I make for it, hopefully it won't be that much of a shock, and if it is then it'll be a good shock so please bare with me! I promise I'll make it worth your while! ^^ thanks for supporting me as we come to the final arc of The Unseen! :D A few more chapters to go! TTvTT! till next chapter HClessthanthree! 3 **


	34. Chapter 34-New Chapter

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-Hc**

**Chapter 34: New Chapter**

* * *

Sasuke: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "hmm?"

I cradled her in my arms as she sighed and snuggled against me.

Sasuke: "Sakuraaaa" I moaned as she looked up at me and growled.

Sakura: "What?!"

Sasuke: "sleep with me tonight.."

Sakura looked up at me and blushed a beautiful deep shade of red.

Sakura: "wha...what?"

I sat up and pulled her into my arms..

Sasuke: "sleep with me tonight, here in my bed..with me ,..please?" I kissed her hands as she looked away from me.

God, she's so beautiful..

Sakura: "I can't..I um...I have stuff to do.."

_**pang**_

Sasuke: "like what?"

She suddenly got up and off the bed and headed towards the living room

Sakura: "Like check on people and stuff..."

grrr...she's..

Sasuke: "so you're just going to leave me?" I pouted at her as she looked at me with a cute pouting face mirroring mine

Sakura: "I'm sorry babe...I'll call you okay?"

Sasuke: "no, forget it, leave"

I sat on the sofa as she rolled her eyes and sat next to me

Sasuke: "no leave, pinky I don't need you!"

I heard her giggle as she pinched my cheek and kissed me

Sakura: "I'm sorry sweetie..." she whispered into my ear as she kissed me once more... "but I can't stay I have to go see someone..."

Sasuke: "who?"

She ignored my question and climbed onto my lap, lacing her arms around me.

Sakura: "just people..I have a lot to do now since we're going to help Karin.." she sighed and pressed herself closer to me.

Sasuke: "so why can't you just do what you gotta do and come back here?"

Sakura: "because...there's a possible chance Karin might move in with me" she quickly said before covering her mouth with her hands

I felt anger boil inside of me as I held her down tightly and stared right into her beautiful, killer eyes.

Sasuke: "WHAT?!"

Sakura: "sorry! it's just Sasuke..she has no place to go-"

Sasuke: "no"

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "she can't stay with you"

Sakura: "why not?!"

Sasuke: "because!..." I felt my cheeks warm up as I looked away from her "she'll share a room with you...and..."

I couldn't find myself to say anything more as she started to laugh

Sakura: "oh wowwwww God, you sex addict" she laughed as she crossed her arms and laughed shaking her head at me.

Sasuke: "what?!"

Sakura: " you don't want the poor girl sharing a room with me because you can't come into my room to um.." I looked at her and smirked when her cheeks flared up again

Sasuke: "to what?"

She was getting shy again as she lowered her head from me..

Sakura: "yo- you know..."

I chuckled as I lifted her chin up and pulled her closer against me

Sasuke: "say it."

Sakura: "noooooo it's embarrassinggggggg." she whined as she placed her head against me and I pushed her against the couch, in a not so gentle manner and pressed my dick against her..grinding it between her legs slowly.

I smirked as I watched her bite down on her lip as she tried not to moan

Sakura: "Sas- Sasuke stop...mm I have to g-"

Sasuke: "just a little longer..." I mumbled cutting her off.. "just for a couple minutes...let me have you to ?"

I licked her neck and cleavage as she struggled to take in a few deep breaths..

Sakura: "mmm...Sasuke.. hehe that tickles."

I unclasped her bra and bit down on her breast as I started to squeeze the other in my hand.

She was moaning into my ear as I felt her panties soak up slightly from her pre-cum..

I licked down and licked just over her black lace as she pulled on my hair squeezing her legs in to sustain the overwhelming feeling

Sakura: "Sasuke..." she breathed out "don't do that.."

I smirked as I licked harder, making sure to grind my tongue against her slit..poking her insides gently. She squeezed her legs together even more as her breathing got uneven.

I laughed as I watched her cheeks flare up

Sakura: "you're so mean..." she whimpered as she struggled to pull her lace black panties off and unzip my pants.

Sasuke: "that's punishment for refusing my invite."

Sakura: "no fair..I want some too.." she pouted before pulled my pants down and pushing me against the sofa. I smirked as I pushed her back against the sofa as she pulled down my boxers and rubbed my dick in her delicate hand.

I watched her spread her legs apart and relaxed underneath me as I took in a deep breath

I went down and kissed her lips as she shoved her tongue into my mouth.

Sakura: "I love you Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "I love you too..Sakura I love you so much.."

I listened to her golden sweet giggle as I moved back and just as I pushed in..

_**BANG BANG BANG! **_

Naruto: "TEMEEEEEEEEE WE BOUGHT PIZZAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke: "what."

I looked down at Sakura who suddenly bursts out laughing as she gently pushed me off her and sat up.

Sakura: "hahahahahaha! Narutoooooo"

Naruto: "TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_FUCKING BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL THESE ASSHOLES!_

I felt my anger get the best of me as I got dressed half way but kept my shirt off.

Sakura laughed even louder as she looked over at me to see my eyebrow was twitching like mad.

Sakura: "hahahaha cock blocked! Oh my God."

She sat there laughing on the floor as I growled out loud and went over to the door and swung it open revealing my _best friends _standing there with boxes of pizza and drinks.

Naruto: "Teme!"

Sasuke: "DIE" I growled out before I slammed the door in their faces.

Sakura: "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA AWWW Sasuke stop don't be mean to them"

Sasuke: "shut up, I know you're enjoying this"

Sakura: "because it's funny hahahahahahahaa-AHAHAHAAHAHA" she fell to the floor again just before she got up and walked over to the door to let the guys in

Naruto: "Sakura-chaaaan"

She giggled as I sat there angry with my arms crossed.

Sakura: "hello guys hehehehe"

Kiba: "what's so funny Sakura?"

Sakura looked back at me and shook her head before laughing again

Sakura: "nothing" she sighed as she sat back next to me and rested her head on my chest.

I felt the veins on my head throb as she pulled my arm over her and she snuggled in closer.

Naruto: "we got your favorite Teme hehehehe"

Sasuke: "I'm not hungry"

I looked away, knowing my face was painted red as they shot an eyebrow at me.

Sakura smiled as she turned my head to hers and kissed me.

Sakura: "I should go" she kissed me and giggled once more at Naruto "see you guys"

I huffed and groaned as I walked over to the door and shut it behind me

Sasuke: "hey, stupid"

She turned around and furrowed her brows

Sakura: "what, loser?"

Sasuke: "goodnight.."

Sakura: "Sasuke.."

She walked over and gave me a big, wet kiss before hugging me tightly.

Sakura: "I love you.., we'll continue where we left off some other time okay?"

I groaned even louder when I realized what just happened to me

Sakura: "that Naruto hahahahahahaha"

Sasuke: "stop laughing!" I shut her up with a forceful kiss as she pulled away and licked my lips

Sakura: "I'll call you"

Sasuke: "alright."

I rushed my fingers through my hair as I watched my beautiful girlfriend walk away leaving me no choice but to walk back to my room.

Naruto: "HEY CHOJI THAT WAS MINE"

Sasuke: "I hate you guys" I was still pissed off at these guys as I walked over and took a good slice of pizza and bit down

Kiba: "why? we brought you pizza, you can't hate us if we brought pizza"

Sai: "yes because we care about your health Sasuke"

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I took out my phone and scrolled over to see Sakura already sent a text.

_Saku:text: wish I got to stay a bit longer._

I felt myself smirk as I grabbed another slice and replied back

_S:text: me too babe -.-"..these assholes.. -sigh- ..at least they brought pizza._

_Saku:text: mm ^_^ I think I'll grab some food and take it to Karin_

_S:text: _ stupid.._

_Saku:text: :'c..I am not stupid!_

I bit down on my lip when I glanced up to see the guys staring at me with a stupid smile on their face.

Sasuke: "what..?"

Guys: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHAKUWA TEXTING OUR WITTLE SHASHKE AWWWW!"

Sasuke: "shut the fuck up" I laughed out as I threw a pillow at them and replied back once more to her.

_S:text: we'll talk later, these fags keep pissing me off, be careful alright? love you babe _

_Saku:text: :3 love you so so so much Sasuke muah! xxx _

I slapped my hand over my face and took in a deep breath when I looked back up to see that stupid smile back on their faces.

Sasuke: "DUDE STOP!"

We all started laughing as I sat up and hunched over.

Sasuke: "what am I going to do guys...?"

Shikamaru: "about what?"

Sasuke: "I told her I'd help with the Karin thing..."

I watched them choke on their drinks as their eyes grew bigger and bigger.

Guys: "WHAT?!"

Sasuke: "yeah..I couldn't say no to her."

Sai: "weak"

Sasuke: "shut it"

I laid back and moved my forearm over my face.

Sasuke: "it's not as easy as you think..saying no to her, disagreeing with her, trying to hate her, or even just getting mad at her, it's hard.." I mumbled more to myself than to them

I looked up at them to see them staring blankly at me as they sipped their drinks in unison

Guys: "weak"

Sasuke: ".die"

Naruto: "hahaha, 's too cute to say no to anyway...and she did ask us"

Sasuke: "She did?"

I looked around to see them all nodding at me.

Sasuke: "what'd you say?.."

Gaara: "I told her we'd think about it...let's face it Karin's a bitch"

Shino: "she's...not someone anyone wants to help"

Kiba: "she put Sakura through so much shit"

Shikamaru: "she ruined your chances with Sakura so many times"

Sai: "now that she needs help she goes to Sakura because Sakura's sweet to everyone"

Neji: "Sakura's a nice girl she helps everyone...even someone who doesn't deserve it.."

Sasuke: "like Karin..."

Guys: "right"

I slid down to the floor and took another slice. This pizza was really good I bit down and looked at them.

Sasuke: "so what do we do?,...I told Sakura all of that but she insists we keep helping her.."

Naruto: "Sakura's my best friend after you Sasuke, and if she wants help then.."

Guys: "let's help her"

I smiled at my boys, my brothers, my cock blocking, dickheaded brothers.

The anger from before suddenly started boiling inside of me and I growled at them again

Sasuke: "I hate you guys so much right now"

They stared at me confused as I took out my phone and looked down at Sakura's picture.

I felt my grin widen as I moved my thumb over her beautiful face.

_I'll help you...till the end..no matter what...Sakura._

Naruto: "so what do we do?"

I shook my head to wake myself up from this trance and looked up at the guys again

Sasuke: " not sure.."

Shikamaru: "I'm guessing Sakura doesn't have a clue either..."

Sasuke: "right now...she's just trying to help Karin settle in.."

Naruto: "graduation's coming up"

Sasuke: "I know.." I sighed as laid my head back again and stared right at my ceiling. "let's just wait till graduation is over to settle this down..."

_To think..my first summer with Sakura was going to be spent by chasing after some bastard to fucked and chucked a bitch who broke the love of my life's heart by beating her to a pulp and nearly giving me a heart attack.._

Sasuke: "yeah...my life's great."

Naruto: "Tell Sakura we'll talk to her tomorrow!"

Sasuke: "yeah..." I sighed as I took in a drink and looked over at these guys

Sasuke: "you guys thinking about moving in any time soon?" They paused and looked right at me.

Naruto: "wahhh you mean-"

Sasuke: "neighbors are moving out next door, Dobe, Sai, Neji, Gaara chill here, and you guys take the one next door"

Naruto: "teme..." he sniffed as he just suddenly pounced at me. "I LOVE YOU MAN!"

I laughed as they agreed they're going to move in before Uni.

They ended up crashing at my place that night as I took out my phone and decided to wish her a goodnight.

_S:text: night babe guys actually passed out here, we'll talk in the morning _

_Saku:text: night Sasuke! glad you had fun :3 miss you xx c: _

_S:Text: so what's the status report now?_

_Saku:text: mmm..I had dinner with her, she's still in the hospital, I asked my bros if they'll let her stay and they agreed._

_S:text: sigh.._

_Saku:text: stawp! v-v you're making me feel like I'm doing a bad thing here!_

_S:text:...sorry sorry lol, mm anyway I have good news for you in the morning, get some sleep._

_Saku:text: :O! yay! ^_^ mmkay, night night baby! sweetest dreams_

_S:Text: lol sweet dreams babe :P_

**Next Morning: Before first Period**

Sakura: "SASSSSUKEEEEEEE!"

I looked back to see a happy Sakura run towards me when suddenly people started to crowd around her asking her if she's okay and how they're sorry about hurting her.

I stepped closer as I watched her fluster as she turned from person to person.

...It's been a few days since Sakura's been to school, and with that being said slowly by slowly everyone heard of what Karin put Sakura through...not everything but most of it.

Sakura: "mm yes, I'm fine, thank you!-ah thank you as well, yes, please, it's no problem um-"

Sasuke: "Sakura"

She turned to me as she blushed and ran into my arms

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

We kissed as she turned back and waved goodbye to everyone.

I took her to an isolated room and took her hands pulling her closer to me.

Sakura: "so what's the good news?"

Sasuke: "the guys wanna help you..so we're deciding on what to do together"

Sakura's eyes bulged out as her mouth dropped.

Sakura: "really..?..did you...?"

Sasuke: "hn, I wish, they decided on their own but still...we're on your side Sakura.."

She covered her mouth as tears started to twinkle at the edge of her eye.

Sakura: "Sasuke...thank...thank you!" She jumped in my arms and started to cry from pure joy as I squeezed her close to me.

I chuckled as we ended up spending the rest of the day together gathering everyone up and putting time into everyone's busy schedule.

It was near afternoon now as we waited for everyone to meet up at my place.

I was sitting in the livingroom when I looked over to see Sakura preparing some snacks for everyone.. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her as I gently kissed her neck.

I smiled as I continued to peck her neck with kisses as she asked me to stop

Sakura: "it tickles hehe"

Sasuke: "turn around..."

She turned around all the way as I pressed my bottom half against her as we started to kiss. She bit down on my lip as I slid my hand into her shirt when she suddenly gasped and moved away.

Sakura: "we can't Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "why not?! I'll lock the door!"

I know how bad it was for me to pressure her to sleep with me again but I couldn't help it, last night's fail made me just want more..

Sakura: "because...I got my..heh.."

she turned around and smiled at me nervously as she rubbed her arm.

...

Sasuke: "what.."

Sakura: ".sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "...okay, give me a sec."

I walked off and banged my head against the wall as she ran over and started laughing

Sakura: "sorry! okay? hahaha I guess it wanted to come early this month and..."

Sasuke: "it's mocking me..."

I grumbled as I banged my head against the wall once more before she took me into her arms and laughed

Sakura: "aww sorry Sasuke hahaha! um actually...Sasuke I was wondering if you could take me to the pharmacy real quick...I need um.."

Sasuke: "say no more..." I sighed as I got up and grabbed my keys "I get it.."

Sakura: "aww thanks Sasuke" She kissed my cheek as she wrapped her arm into mine

Sasuke: "yeah yeah.." I mumbled back feeling a huge amount of disappointment punch me in the face.

We arrived to the pharmacy and I stood there feeling awkward as she ran towards the girl section calling me over.

Sasuke: "no Sakura you go I'll stand here."

Sakura: "aww come on Sasukeeee I hate walking alone..."

I sighed as she pulled me with her and we walked in as she bought all her crap.

Sasuke: "God...how are you not embarrassed by all this?"

she looked at me and smiled.

Sakura: "dunno, I'm just comfortable with you, I honestly don't give a crap"

I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her real quick before she grabbed some other stuff she needed when I looked to my right to see something I thought she might need.

I smirked as I grabbed the box and tossed it over.

Sasuke: "here"

She looked down and her face exploded into this deep shade of red as she looked up at me in confusion

Sakura: "pre-pregnancy...test..?"

I pulled her in for another kiss as I held her closely to me.

Sasuke: " it'll happen, with the way my luck is running...after this week is over, and I get my way with you I'm sure it'll happen"

I smirked as she looked up at me and blushed an even deeper shade of red when two people passed by

Sakura: "Oh Gosh Sasuke!" She pressed her face against my chest as I started to laugh

She put the box down as we headed towards the snack aisle when suddenly she ran off and came back with the box and blushed again

Sakura: "...well..it wouldn't hurt .. keep it around."

My eyes widened as I looked away and covered my face trying to control the smile that was painted on my face.

Thinking about Sakura being my kid's mother made me happy..._**Ba-thump..**__..it'll happen I'm sure of it._

Suddenly it felt awkward as we got to the cash register and the cashier started to scan everything.

I looked down at the blushing, smiling older woman as she eyed us both

Cashier: "is that your boyfriend?"

Sakura: "mhm, isn't he haaaandsomeeeee?"

Sasuke: "I'm leaving-"

Sakura: "Sasuke! come here!" she pulled me back and snuggled against me as the woman laughed at her and looked down at the box.

Cashier: "oh my.."

Sasuke: "yeah, I'm leaving"

I walked off leaving my wallet with Sakura and walked off as I heard her laugh and shout that it was my idea in the first place.

She ran in and laughed as she kissed my cheek and buckled up

Sakura: "hahaha aww you got all shy and left how cute!"

Sasuke: "shut up."

Sakura: "haha loser" she stuck her tongue out, as she pulled me in for a quick kiss.

Sasuke: "tch,...so troublesome"

We got back home, to see all the guys waiting in the hall.

Sakura: "hi guys!"

They greeted each other as she ran over to hug everyone.

Naruto: "Sakura-chaaaaan"

Sakura: "yay everyone's here!"

I rolled my eyes and bit down on my lip as I unlocked the door to my apartment and just as I stepped in I looked up to see my place completely trashed...

My eyes widened as Sakura ran in and looked at me..

My sofa was flipped upside down as everything was ripped apart.. glass, paper, books... clothes everything was a complete mess...it looked as if someone came in grabbed my whole apartment and shook it a couple times before setting it down...

Sakura: "Sasu...Sasuke...what happened?..."

Sasuke: "what...the..fuck.."

Everyone was mumbling as they stared down at the mess...

Naruto: "Whoa..."

They all turned to me as Sakura and I looked at each other..

Sakura: "we only left for a few minutes..when did you guys get here?"

Naruto: "we got here literally 2 minutes before you guys."

I ran over to my guest to see everything completely trashed..

What the Hell happened..

I looked around once more when suddenly we all heard a loud shriek come from the bathroom

Sakura: "SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

_**BA-THUMP ...**__Sakura..._

We turned around and all ran towards the bathroom to see...

Sasuke: "blood..what's all this..."

I looked down to see Sakura shaking and trembling like crazy..

Sasuke: "Sakura come here"

Sakura: "Sas...blood..."

Sasuke: "don't look"

I pulled her up and pinned her head against my chest as we all scanned the bathroom to see nothing but what looked like blood everywhere...

I looked over to my shower to the see the curtains covered...

_Should I..?._

Naruto: "Teme...the shower..."

Sasuke: "I'll"

Naruto: "no, keep Sakura in place I'll do it..."

I looked at him as we looked at each other and nodded.

Naruto gulped and stepped close to the shower and opened the shower curtain, within that very second everyone screamed in fear as we stared down to see my bathtub filled with nothing but what looked like some type of animal..it was slit open almost as if someone took their time slicing it as much as possible..

Neji: "Holy shit it stinks.."

It was so messed up we couldn't even make out what it was..

Sasuke: "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Suddenly Shikamaru called us out to come to my bedroom

Shikamaru: "Sasuke, guys come in here"

We looked at each other and ran into the bedroom to see the answer to our questions written on my wall crystal clear...well..at least one question...someone was definitely in here

Sasuke: "...Bitches, Bastards and all their secrets..".

Kiba: "what the fuck is that the suppose to mean..."

Sasuke: "I have no idea..but I'm pretty sure I know someone who does.."

Suddenly Sakura got out of my grip and looked over at us...

she sniffed and wiped her tears as she looked right into my eyes..

Sakura: " Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "yeah I know."

Guys: "what.?"

We looked back at them as Sakura looked around my fucked up bedroom

Sasuke: -sigh- "let's go"

I ran out the room and headed towards the door when they ran after me.

Naruto: "where are we going!?"

Sakura: "someone's missing from our group"

Everyone looked at each other to check and make sure everyone was here..

Ino: " Sakura we're all here..."

Sasuke: "nope...we're missing someone"

Guys: "who..?"

Sakura: "Karin..."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: O-O so sorry for the lack of updates! DX I've been busy so I couldn't work on either one of my stories! I managed to put this together just last night :'3 DX! WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE'S HOUSE?!- try to guess...and if you can't well then stick around till next chapter to find out!...-HClessthanthree ^ ^ **


	35. Chapter 35-From The Start

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-hc**

**Chapter 35: From The Start**

* * *

We ran into the hospital and checked in front for Karin.

Sakura: "hey, Toni you think you can gimmie a pass for Karin?"

Toni looked at me with a worried face as she handed me a pass.

Sakura: "what?...why are you looking at me like that?"

Toni: "It's just..I'm worried since Karin's been a little shaky this afternoon..."

**Ba-Thump..**

Sakura: "wha...what do you mean _shaky?_"

Toni looked away and told me to take a look myself as the gang looked back at me.

Sakura: "let's go"

We started running down the hall towards Karin's room, I knocked on the door when I heard a faint muffle sound of...crying?

Sakura: "Karin? Karin! open up it's me Sakura"

Karin: "S-Sakura,...c-come in."

_why is she talking like that?_

I walked into the room to see Karin sitting on her bed, pale as a ghost with a very scared look on her face.

Sakura: "hey you.."

The second I stepped next to her she started crying

Karin: "s..Someone..c-came in here and tried to c-choke me Sa-Sakura"

Everyone immediately screamed "WHAT?!"just after her words.

Karin began to cry as she showed us the broken glass on the side.

Sakura: "did you see who-what why? how when?!"

Karin: "I don't know! I was asleep when I suddenly couldn't breathe my eyes opened but I was in a state of shock..Sakura"

I hesitated to hug her before I walked in and held her in my arms.

Sakura: "it's alright, actually Karin..." I sighed and looked back at the guys.. "we need you to come with us"

Karin: "w-where?.."

Sakura: "pack your stuff, you'll be staying with me from now on so.."

Karin: "huh?"

Sakura: "just come"

I took her hand as the girls packed their things.

Sakura: "get changed quickly we have to go"

Karin rushed out of the bathroom with a set of clothes on as I took her hand and we raced out the hospital. I asked mommy if Karin could stay here for a little longer so there's no need to directly discharge her. I'll just have mommy do it later. Right now we had bigger things to discuss.

Karin: "What's going on?"

We stopped by Sasuke's apartment door, and everyone turned to Sasuke.

Sakura: "um Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "yeah I got it babe." he walked over and unlocked his apartment to reveal the horrible disaster his belongings had to face.

Karin put her hand over her mouth and looked at me.

Karin: "who.."

Sakura: "We don't know...we were hoping if you.." Karin started shaking her head no.

Karin: "I have no idea I swear to God, I didn't even know Sasuke had a new apartment.."

Ino: "Karin you lied before, to us, to Sakura, to everyone! What makes you think we'll believe you when you say you have no idea about this!"

Karin: "but I don't! I swear!" she turned around and looked at us "you gotta believe me! alright?! I didn't do this, I don't know WHO did this okay!"

Temari: " Karin, you're known for being a really nice actress you know that right!?"  
TenTen: "just tell us, and we won't hurt you." TenTen claimed as she crossed her arms.

I stepped closer and took her hand.

Sakura: "I was wondering if you could help us figure something else out."

We walked over to Sasuke's bedroom showing her the message again.

Karin: "bitches, bastards and all their secrets...what's that suppose to mean..?"

Temari: "ugh I don't know but I can smell the dead animal coming from the bathroom..ugh"

Sasuke: "I gotta clean this place..."

Sakura: "I'll help Sasuke."

Naruto: "Yeah, let's fix this place up."

Karin: "I'll help to"

I turned to her and smiled.

Sakura: "you sit, you shouldn't move around so much as it is"

Karin: "it's fine, I can do some stuff, let me help"

Sakura: "mm okay"

We spit up and took different parts of the place. I walked to the kitchen to pick up glass when I felt two arms wrap around me and lift me up.

Sasuke: "are you stupid!? don't touch glass, go to the living room" Sasuke shouted at me as he set me down in the livingroom.

Ugh...he's not letting me do anything.

I growled at him as I walked over near the T.v to pick up the shelf that was near when I felt Sasuke's strong arms wrapped back around me

Sakura: "now what you nutcase!?"

Sasuke: "it's heavy go do something else!"

Sakura: "Sasuke! It's not fair stop moving me away!" I felt his arms wrap around me tightly as he led me into another bedroom in the apartment.

It was already clean and taken care of, by Kiba and Shino. He plopped me onto the bed and got on his knees as he moved between my legs and hugged me tight.

Sasuke: "just sit here and do nothing, I don't want you doing any work." he mumbled as I laughed and gently moved my fingers through his hair.

Sakura: "that's not fair...everyone's working hard..and you're not letting me help."

Sasuke: "you can be my cheerleader"

Sakura: "Sasukeeeee!"

Sasuke: "what?!..can't a guy not want his girlfriend to just relax, I seen Naruto and Shika do it, we agreed to let you guys do the easy work."

Sakura: "but still..you;re not letting me do anything!" I punched his head as he growled and looked at me, suddenly he bit my cheek extremely hard as I laid back on the bed.

Sakura: "let goooo!" I started punching him on his back as he chuckled and slowly let go. "that hurt STUPI-!" I was cut off by a soft, gentle kiss from Sasuke.. I felt his hands wrap around me as he slowly moved over me, making sure to keep our lips locked together.

He slowly parted from me before he tilted his head the other way, moving our lips back together..I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved one of my legs around him, rubbing my thigh slowly as I began to pull on his hair gentle.

His tongue poked at my lips a couple times, as I felt it slowly enter my mouth and dance with mine. His tongue flicked against my own, as he lowered his body down against mine. My body relaxed underneath him for a bit until I felt my cramps getting to me.

Sakura: "mmm" I stopped as he did and he looked down at me as I bit down on my lip. "ahh...it hurts."

Sasuke: "what's wrong?

Sakura: "cramps.."

Sasuke sadly smiled at me as he moved his hands to my sides and squeezed them tightly, surprisingly easing out the pain.

Sasuke: "feels good.?"

I nodded as I focused on his fingers slowly moving up and down against my lower sides..the pain was easing out, as Sasuke moved back down to kiss me again when the door swung open.

Naruto: "TEME! WE'RE DONE COME ON!" within that second Naruto yanked Sasuke by the neck of his shirt and dragged him in the living room, as I followed behind them.

I looked around to see it was completely clean, besides Sasuke's clothes, and other stuff, I walked over, grabbed the hamper and walked over to the small laundry machine over near the closet and placed all his clothes inside before I walked back into the living room.

I walked into see everyone tired, while Sasuke had the phone against his ear.

He beckoned his hand for me to come by as I walked over and cuddled against him as he ordered a couple boxes of pizza.

We talked for a few minutes until the pizza arrived, and that's when we settled down and started to talk about the message.

Shikamaru: "I may be wrong, _but_ the second I saw that message I suddenly got the feeling that whoever that person is, doesn't want us to find out who's the father of Karin's kid.

My eyes widened as I realized I felt the same way.

Sakura: " did you guys take pictures of the places like we agreed on?" everyone agreed.

I sighed as I looked at everyone then back at Sasuke...

It's the last week before graduation.. it's going to a busy week for us not to mention Konan getting her results for her baby sometime soon.. Plus everything with Uni, I need a place to live along with helping Karin out.

I groaned as I cuddled against Sasuke feeling completely overwhelmed.

Sasuke: "this is too much, let's wait till we settle down after Uni, it's a month and a half from now, during that time let's keep open eyes out, Karin try to remember things about that night, when it happened, when you found out, this meeting is over."

Everyone mumbled and agreed in unison that we'd talk about this after all the hype is over.. It was getting late now, I was now left with the last thing on my list of things to do: settle Karin in.

Sakura: "alright, let's head home..Karin come on, you're going home with me"

Karin: "huh...? re-really?.."

I smiled as I took her hand, and we walked out the apartment into Sasuke's car.

Sakura: "We'll be sharing a room if that's okay with you"

Karin simply stayed quiet in the backseat as Sasuke drove us home.

Sasuke: "alright...Sakura I texted your brothers already, they'll be coming out for Karin's bags, Karin go"

Karin nodded her head and walked out of the car, just as I greeted Sasuke goodbye he held down my hand and yanked me over, kissing me roughly as his hand made it's way towards my hips.

Sakura: "Sas.."

Sasuke: "sorry heh...just wanted a kiss goodnight.."

I laughed as I pressed our lips together once more wishing Sasuke a goodnight

Sakura: "we'll talk tonight okay? Text me."

Sasuke: "will do..sleep tight babe"

Sakura: "you too...mm be careful tonight okay.?"

Sasuke: "Yeah Dobe's going to stay over so I'll be alright...I love you Sakura"

I hugged him tightly in my arms..

Sakura: "love you too! don't forget to text me!" I ran out the car and into our house to see Karin standing there frozen still..

Karin: "umm.."

Sakura: "come on let's go upstairs first...I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow, it's late now."

I led her to my room where she settled down on the bed.. we took an hour or so taking a shower one at a time...Karin and I ate upstairs on my bed talking about various things. It was awkward at first but after a while it didn't seem so bad.. I stood in front of my mirror combing through my hair when I noticed her stare at me.

Sakura: "stare any harder and I just might crack"

Karin: "huh? oh ..sorry...um your hair."

Sakura: "is amazing to be honest, it's so easy to take care of haha, I'm loving it."

I walked over to her and sat right next to her. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Karin: "I'm sorry...about all those things I've done to you Sakura.."

Sakura: "it's fine, I'm both used to it, and over it, so no worries, we're friends now right?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide open...

Karin: "we're friends?"

I ruffled her hair and hugged her tightly.

Sakura: "yeah, at least I'm hoping we are."

Karin: "no no we are! I...I always felt I don't know..weird around other girls...I always felt the need to take the lead..because it meant I was in charge and I wouldn't get hurt.."

Sakura: "...I see..."

I watched this girl as she curled into a ball and stared at her feet...there was much to her I honestly don't know...

Karin: "hey Sakura.."

Sakura: "huh?"

She looked at me and smiled, as tears began to sprinkle down her cheek.

Karin: "thanks.." she sniffled, "thank you so much...for helping me I.."

I sat there, staring at her as she tried her best to register her words to me.

Karin: "I.." she sighed and turned towards me, taking in a few breaths... "There's a reason why I want to find this baby's father..." She looked right into my eyes and sadly smiled...a smile that showed just how painful it is for her to even talk right now.

Sakura: "what is it?..."

Karin: "I don't know my real dad.."

Sakura: -gasp- .._**BA-THUMP**__... _"..you...you what?"

Karin: "My mom... she doesn't even know who my father might be...she can't even remember his face, or his name nothing...she just said she woke up on some bed and no one showed up... tw weeks later she found out she was going to have me..."

Sakura: "your dad now..."

Karin: "he's..." she sighed again, trying her best to talk, "he really hates me... he says I look nothing like my mother...and more like my dad...I asked him once if he knows my real father or not...he just laughs."

Sakura: "I'm so sorry...I-..." I was speechless...

Karin: "It's fine..don't be sorry... I guess...I went crazy for Sasuke even more when I got the feeling I might be having a baby was because Sasuke's the only guy I always turn back to...no matter what...I don't want this baby to wonder who his father might be...constantly looking for him...even if the guy rejects this baby at least I'll be able to tell him or her who their father is..."

Sakura: "I ...Karin can I ask you something?"

Karin looked up at me and nodded.

Sakura: "can I ask you why...or how you started to like Sasuke..."

Karin smiled again.. a soft smile that collided with more silent tears...

Karin: "I hated Sasuke when I met him"

_**BA-THUMP **_

Sakura: "WHAT?! you're lyyyyyyingggggggg!"

We started to laugh as I pulled my feet onto the bed as she shook her head telling me she was telling the truth.

Karin: "the first time I heard of the Uchihas was back in middle school.. someone mentioned Itachi's name...and when I saw Itachi it was instant bam!" she clasped her hands together laughing, "I fell for Itachi in an instant."

Sakura: "oh My..." I bursted out laughing as she continued to talk.

Karin: "I used to like _stalk _Itachi twenty-four seven, but there was this one time that I actually spotted Sasuke... but it was clearly bad timing, since I spotted him rejecting a girl who pretty much declared her love for him"

Sakura: "hahahahahaha oh God! he's such a douche!"

Karin: "I KNOW! I was so confused because to me Itachi and Sasuke were completely different, at one point Sasuke actually seemed like a boy who only had a brother complex..I thought 'damn that boy will _never _like a girl, he'd probably die before he ever admits to liking someone"

She sighed as we laughed even more.

Karin: "but then I don't know...my interest drifted from Itachi to Sasuke and that was it..everyone wanted him...and I did to...so I did everything I could to change for him so that I could be the one he wants...I did so much to change myself for him...but you."

Sakura: "me?"...I asked pointing to myself. "wha..what about me?"

She laughed and touched the ends of my hair smiling genuinely at me..

Karin: "you didn't have to do anything...and Sasuke fell for you from just one look... and when I saw the way he looked at you in the hallway...it was then that I realized that Sasuke has finally found his match, he finally found a girl that took his heart long before she knew it..."

I felt my heart skip a few times ending with, a tight squeeze to my chest...Sasuke told me he liked me from the start but...to hear it from someone else's mouth..it just seemed to unrealistic...

Karin: -sigh- "anyway...mmm you said it was easy to take care of your hair like that right?"

I shook my head and looked at her again.

Sakura: "ahh yeah..why?"

Karin: "wanna cut my hair for me please?"

I moved back just a bit to see she was dead serious.

Sakura: "you..you wanna cut your hair?"

Karin: "yeah...I could use the change... you mind helping?"

Sakura: "nope..not at all, let me get my scissors..."

I walked into the bathroom and walked back to my room having her sit on a chair as I began to snip her hair little by little to create some texture.

We laughed and talked, shared secrets, and little bits and pieces of our lives that I didn't think I would ever share with Karin...it was so nice...this was nice.

A few days passed by and Karin was getting used to living with us..and before I knew it, Karin mixed in with our group perfectly as we ended up graduating together..

A days turned into a couple months and Konan finally had her baby...a beautiful girl with hair that matched my brother's along with her mother's gorgeous eyes..

Karin's stomach was getting bigger and we felt it was time to actually move out on our own just us girls as we finish up our first few months at Konoha University... and into my first summer with Sasuke and the gang.

**August 12th: 3 p.m: Sasuke's apartment**

Everyone was lazing around tired from their last class...it was summer vacation now and no one was in the mood to do ANYTHING.

Sasuke: "alright... we finally have time for this... let's start, babe can you get us some drinks...we're going to be here for a bit."

I nodded my head and kissed Sasuke real quick as I walked into the kitchen to grab a case of sodas for us... We decided we were going to spend the night at Sasuke to finally have our first official meeting to solve this missing father case for my new lovely friend Karin.

I walked over putting the cans near the side of a nearby table as I walked back over and onto Sasuke's lap, we were currently gathered around his coffee table to put our clues together.

Sasuke and I have gotten even closer these past few months...enjoying each other's time as much as possible, and might I add, I am now the proud girlfriend of Uchiha Inc's new C.E.O in training! Yes, Sasuke ended up taking in the family business right after graduation, but sadly his parents told him it was no excuse to quit school, so yeah he's still stuck with homework.

Sasuke: "thank you Sakura" -sigh- "alright, it's been awhile since we actually talked about this, in the meantime...can anyone remind us all about every clue we have as of now."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and placed a file onto the coffee table, as Ino jotted stuff down on a sticky note, and added it to our clue board (Naruto's idea).

Shikamaru: "from what I figured out since we last talked, was that someone had to have access, to this apartment, meaning, someone other than us knows you moved into this place, on this floor, in this room...Choji and I did some more research while we moved in here 3 months ago to find out some stuff about these people that live on this flat...and the only people that stood out were the ones we _didn't _ interview... and that's because we can't find them anywhere.."

Choji: "this person lives at the end of this flat, down the hall when you make a left towards the exit... Shika, Kiba, Shino, and myself went everyday but this guy just wouldn't come out."

I looked at Sasuke who stared down at the list of everyone's name from the papers Shikamaru handed us.

Sasuke: "hn..interesting...what else."

Shino: "I actually managed to find out that the animal that was found dead in your tub was a cat.."

TenTen: -gasp- "oh my God..."

I laid my head against Sasuke as I felt my whole body cringe...the images of it sliced up began to flash in my mind again.

Naruto: "a cat?! well why would they do that to a cat for?!"

Sasuke: "good question Dobe, _why _a _cat?_...out of all the animals to use...there has to be a reason, Ino"

Ino: "got it" she jotted the question down and stuck it onto our board.

Sasuke: "alright last but not least, Karin...let's see what you remember..."

Karin looked over at me and I smiled at her, _you can do this Karin.._

Karin gulped and began..her cheeks flushed a faint pink, clearly feeling embarrassed by all this..

Karin: "umm.. well...I'll tell you all the guys I talked to...I got some names from my phones, some I know others...I don't even remember what they looked like.

Sakura: "okay...let's hear em."

Karin began to tell us her list of names and we jotted them down, along with a description of them, along with what they _might _ look like.

Sakura: "so, we know you've been with a couple guys we graduated, most we know, one being..." Everyone's head turned to Sasuke who looked back at me in protest

Sasuke: "I'm not the dad!"

Everyone: "we know!"

Sakura: "but there's a chance...Sasuke so please..."

Sasuke: "whatever.."

I sighed and got off of him as I looked down at our board...there was a long list of guys and any one of these guys could be it...only question who?,...

Sakura: "can you remember when exactly you were with these guys?...or when you found out when you were pregnant?"

Karin: "...I know when I got pregnant...but... I was already a month by that time..."

Shikamaru: "and when was that?"

Karin: "..it was about a month before you and Sasuke were together."

Everyone paused and thought for a while.

I guess there was no choice but to ask these guys one by one...

Sakura: "alright, before we do anything let's figure who our first person should be.."

Obviously it was going to be the only guy we had access to at the time.

Everyone's head turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke: "what?..." he asked suddenly looking a bit defensive.

Sakura: "alright love, spill...tell us everything and anything you can about Karin's relationship with you.."

Sasuke: "what want me to WHAT!?"

Sakura: "that's right...start talking."

Sasuke: "yeah right" he scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked away from us, but it wasn't enough to make us forget him.

Sasuke: "you seriously want me to spill my relationship with my ex in front of you, are you fucking serious?!"

I turned around and stared right at Sasuke, as I made myself comfortable, I smirked and crossed my arms slowly.

Sakura: "We're listening.."

Sasuke growled at me and the rest of us as we waited for him to begin talking...

Sasuke took in a deep breath and looked right at me..his eyes full of shame and hurt...right away letting me know that I'm setting myself up for a world of pain..

* * *

**HappyCrayon: sorry for the delay i've been so busy! c: sorry for the filler chapters ^_^ I'm trying to build towards the ending of this story! we're so close but this filler wasn't that interesting to me i'm so sorry c: promise to have a better chapter next time! love you guys!-Hclessthanthree xx**


End file.
